Amor entre elegido y guardian
by blackstones3
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es un chico normal que vive con su madre y hermano mayor.Hasta ahora a sus 17 años su mas grande problema era evitar a el monton de chicas que lo ro todo eso cambio cuando conoce a una bella pelirosa que dice ser su guardian.
1. Te encontre

**hola! aki me tienen con un nuevo fic ^^ la vdd espero ke sea de su agrado, no me pude contener a escribirlo aunke sepa ke tengo varios sin terminar, pero les prometo no descuidar ninguno**

**espero este fic les gute, habra comedia, romance, accion, tal vez un poco de drama ^^**

**espero tambien les guste el op que hizo mi imoto kaoru ^^ lo preparo ella solita para este animee**

**aki les dejo la rola ke por cierto es de un anime muy bueno *o* ame la segunda temporada sobre todo el final... eeste es el enlase por si kieren escuchar la rola mientras lo leen **

http : / www . youtube .com / watch?v = oy14IuYo0eQ

ya saben solo junten los espacios ^^

* * *

**Monochrome no Kiss – SID **

En un fondo negro cae una gota de sangre, creando círculos concéntricos en la superficie, al desaparecer los círculos, un círculo de luz celeste formando por los kanjis de roca, agua, fuego, viento, rayo, arena, metal, hielo y naturaleza. Dentro se dibuja una estrella de cinco picos.

_**Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru.**_

Sasuke camina por una plaza de noche, con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

_**Suzushii yubi temanaku mama ni.**_

La toma se acerca a su rostro y lentamente va abriendo sus ojos con su usual expresión fría e indiferente.

_**Toketa ato no yakkaina**_

En un fondo negro se abren un par de ojos jade, sucedido por la toma de una persona a la cual sólo se le distingue la boca, esboza una sonrisa de medio lado. Sasuke acostado en medio de la oscuridad, dando la impresión de que su cuerpo tuviera luz propia, la toma empieza por su rostro, empezando a bajar lentamente.

_**Koori mitai na watashi wo.**_

La toma sigue bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pies. Poco a poco va cayendo.

_**Yasashiku sukutte**_

Nuevamente se aparece la misma persona sonriendo de medio lado y extiende sus manos, Sasuke entreabre sus ojos y estira sus manos hacia arriba tratando de alcanzarlas.

_**Uwakushibiru de asobu.**_

En un fondo negro con piso de roca marrón, está Sakura haciendo una reverencia a Sasuke, el cual voltea hacia la cámara y la toma se acerca hasta enfocar su rostro serio y con el ceño fruncido.

_**Soredemo hitotsu no**_

Parados en un punto de la ciudad, Sakura crea un muro de roca protegiendo a Sasuke el cual está atrás de ella mirando hacia el frente sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

_**Ai no katashi wo sagasu.**_

La pelirrosa corriendo a través de la ciudad lanzando pequeñas rocas a gran velocidad.

_**Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda **__**kareta hitomi wo.**_

En un fondo negro sale Sakura sonriendo de medio lado, mientras gira hacia la izquierda en el momento que Sasuke viene girando desde la derecha hasta quedar al frente, abre sus ojos mostrándolos de un color rojo carmesí a la vez que el símbolo del elegido se dibuja en su frente.

_**Derikeba konomama**_

Sale Kakashi peleando y derrotando fácilmente a un grupo de sombras demoníacas.

_**Tsutsumarete owaritai.**_

Aún peleando salta quedando parado en la azotea de un edificio con la luna llena detrás de él, alumbrando su silueta con su luz, el cual hace que sus platinos cabellos brillen meciéndose con la tenue brisa, el peliplata sonríe de medio lado arrogante.

_**Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku**_

Toma aérea de la plaza de noche, se ve a Saku caminando tranquilamente,

_**Asa wo tsuretekuru.**_

La toma se acerca a su rostro el cual está serio y apacible.

_**Yasashikute **_

En un fondo negro sale Mikoto de perfil izquierdo mirando al frente sonriendo y con un cucharón en su mano derecha.

_**Atsukute**_

Mikoto desaparece y sale Ino al costado derecho de perfil mirando al frente sonriendo pícara mientras guiña su ojo.

_**Hikyou na kisu de**_

Desaparece Ino y aparece Itachi de frente sonriendo de medio lado mientras lleva su dedo índice derecho a los labios en señal de silencio.

_**Irodotteyo **_

Sale Kakashi arregostado en un pilar leyendo un librito naranja y su otra mano metida en el bolsillo, con pose despreocupada.

_**Saigo no yoru**_

Sakura con su apariencia de nerd sentada en su pupitre en la escuela de noche viendo despreocupada la luna llena.

_**Tsuki ga terashiteru.**_

En una banca de la plaza de noche, Sasuke sentando en el medio con las piernas abiertas, sus codos apoyados en sus piernas con sus dedos entrelazados y su barbilla recargada en éstas. A su lado izquierdo Kakashi sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con el librito naranja tapando la mitad de su rostro, mirando hacia el frente por encima del libro. Al lado derecho del pelinegro, Sakura sentada con las piernas cruzadas, su codo derecho apoyado en su pierna derecha y la barbilla recargada en su mano sonriendo de medio lado. Parado atrás de Sasuke, Itachi sonriendo de medio lado con las manos apoyadas en el respaldar e inclinado levemente. Atrás de Kakashi, está Mikoto parada con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cintura sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Y atrás de Sakura, Ino sonriendo pícara haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha.

**

* * *

**

**Te encontré **

En una noche nublada se ven enormes llamas quemando una mansión estilo europea. Un hombre delgado, que mide aproximadamente uno setenta y cinco, encapuchado que no se le veía su rostro, estaba parado frente l mansión.

_-(¡no puede ser que haya llegado tan tarde!)_ –pensó temeroso. – (¡_siento su aura!… ¡aun vive!)_ –sorprendido corrió hacia la mansión brincando el barandal.

Sorprendentemente por donde él caminaba el fuego se iba abriendo como haciéndole camino. Se adentro en la mansión y subió con prisa las escaleras hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso.

Miro con desesperación hacia todos lados y detuvo su vista en la puerta de un armario que comenzaba a quemarse. Estiro su mano con su palma abierta en dirección al armario y la movió con brusquedad hacia la izquierda y al instante el fuego que estaba quemando la puerta se disparó hacia la pared.

El hombre corrió hacia el armario y abrió la puerta de golpe viendo que sentada en cuclillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas estaba una pequeña niña de unos dos años de edad, de cabellera corta color rosa, algo despeinada. Vestía un lindo vestido estilo muñeca de color verde con holanes blancos.

Cuando la pequeña oyó que abrían la puerta asustada levanto el rostro dejando ver sus enormes y verdes ojos jades llenos de lagrimas que demostraban el miedo que sentía. Asustada se puso de pie y se hizo todo lo que pudo hacia atrás abrazándose a si misma permitiéndole al hombre que la observara bien y notara que no estaba herida. La niña era de cuerpo pequeño y delgado, pero para su edad estaba bien. Sus facciones eran finas, delicadas y hermosas.

El hombre camino hacia ella con cautela y se puso en cuclillas quitándose la capucha permitiéndole ver su rostro para que ya no le temiera dejando ver a un hombre de cerca de veinte años. Sus facciones eran masculinas y la vez delicadas y apuestas. Tenía el pelo de color plata en un extraño peinado en picos hacia arriba. Solo se divisaba uno de sus ojos porque encima del ojo izquierdo tenía un parche color negro y se lograba divisar una enorme cicatriz en diagonal, su único ojos visible era de color negro y levemente rasgado. Su tono de piel era claro.

-No te haré daño. Vine a salvarte. –dijo con amabilidad y calidez en el momento que le extendía su mano. Su voz era ronca y varonil.

La niña dudosa estiro su temblorosa manita hacia él y cuando la toco el hombre cerro con delicadeza su mano trasmitiéndole seguridad.

-Mi mami y papi me dijeron que no saliera de aquí porque unos hombres malos me querían llevar con ellos. –dijo con voz llorosa mostrando el miedo que sentía. Su tono era suave, delicado e infantil.

-Lo sé, yo vine a salvarte de esos hombres, pero no llegue a tiempo para salvar a tu mami y papi. –dijo con culpabilidad y los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron más de lagrimas.

-Entonces ya estoy sola. Ya no tengo a nadie. –dijo con tristeza derramando mas lagrimas.

-No estás sola. Me tienes a mí, que desde ahora seré tu familia. –dijo con calidez sonriéndole sincero.

La niña hizo un puchero y se mordió sus labios para después echársele encima abrazándolo llorando con más ganas. El peli-plata le acaricio la espalda en forma de consuelo, pero oyó como la casa comenzaba a derrumbarse, así que la abraza mas fuerte cargándola.

-Tu sostente fuerte que saldremos de aquí. –dijo con seriedad sintiendo como los brazos de la niña se abrazaban más a su cuello y él se puso de pie dando media vuelta corriendo hacia la ventana, la cual atravesó rompiéndola y protegiendo a la pequeña con su cuerpo.

* * *

Quince años después

Pov

_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo diecisiete años y justamente este día me mudo a __Kyoto con mi madre Uchiha Mikoto que es ama de casa y mi hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi que es universitario._

_¿La razón por la que me mudo?... pues es que hace un par de meses falleció mi padre Uchiha Fugaku. Solíamos vivir en Osaka y tras la muerte de mi padre, mi madre decidió mudarse a donde solía vivir cuando era joven, según ella porque le hace feliz regresar a la ciudad donde creció y en donde conoció mi padre. Por esa razón no me opongo, si a mi madre le hace feliz a mí también, aunque debo de admitir que no deseo mudarme. En Osaka ya tenía mi vida y pues amigos no porque no soy muy sociable, pero al menos haya sabia como escaparme de las molestas chicas que me acosan desde que tengo memoria, solo espero que aquí no pase igual._

_La verdad no conozco mucho Kyoto, de hecho solía venir aquí a visitar a mis abuelos cuando vivían, pero eso fue cuando tenía como cinco años de edad, así que lógicamente no recuerdo absolutamente nada… ¡bueno! La verdad es que solo recuerdo el templo donde vivían mis abuelos, recuerdo que solía jugar ahí junto a mi hermano. Mi abuela era ama de casa y mi abuelo solía cuidar el templo que pertenecía a su familia desde hace muchos años, ya que recuerdo que solía platicarme que todos sus ancestros solían ser monjes y dueños del templo. Lógicamente cuando mi abuelo lo heredo no era monje, el era un simple empleado en una empresa, pero ponía de todo su esfuerzo porque el templo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, además que permitía que la gente entrara a rezar o alguno que otro turista lo visitara, ya que después de todo es un lugar hermoso e histórico. Lógicamente ese templo ahora esta descuidado desde que mis abuelos fallecieron y fue heredado a su única hija, ósea mi madre, pero ella al vivir en Osaka porque mi padre tenía su trabajo ahí pues no podía cuidar el templo como se debe, pero ahora tomo la decisión de arreglarlo, limpiar y tratar de hacer que regrese a ser lo que fue cuando mis abuelos vivían para vivir ahí en paz. En pocas palabras desde ahora viviremos en un mugriento y viejo templo lleno de telarañas._

* * *

Un taxi se estaciona enfrente de una enorme puerta de madera que en sus costados tenía dos enormes muros que la sostenían, aun así se dejaban ver enormes y frondosos árboles que las paredes y enorme puerta no podían ocultar.

Del taxi salió una mujer hermosa, tenía una larga y lacia cabellera negra trenzada hacia atrás con unos rebeldes mechones cayéndole al rostro. Su tono de piel era claro, sus facciones eran delicadas, femeninas y agraciadas. Unos ojos grandes de color negro. Su mirada era cálida, amable y sincera al igual que su sonrisa. Su estatura era media y su complexión era delgada con sus curvas donde deberían estar, en si estaba bien proporcionada. Vestía un sencillo vestido color azul que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas que tenia botones y era de magas cortas, unas zapatillas color negras y un enorme bolsa colgaba de su hombro derecho. Las únicas joyas que la adornaban eran un anillo en su dedo anular y una cadena colgando en su cuello que tenía un relicario. La mujer miraba con emoción y nostalgia la enorme puerta.

Seguido de la mujer se bajo un adolescente muy apuesto. Su cabello negro peinado en picos algo alborotado dándole un aire sensual con unos cortos mechones cayéndole en el rostro. Su piel era más clara que la de la mujer, pero no al grado de verse pálido. Sus ojos rasgados de color negro lo hacían ver más provocativo. Tenía una mirada aburrida llena de arrogancia. Sus facciones era finas, delicadas pero masculinas y apuestas, en si algo parecidas a las de la mujer. Su porte era igual de elegante que el de la pelinegra. Su estatura era alta, aproximadamente uno setenta y dos. Su complexión era delgada, pero ejercitada, con brazos bien torneados y espalda ancha. Vestía unos jeans desgastados azules, una playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo y encima un chaleco de color negro sin mangas de zíper con un gorro cayéndole en la espada, unos tenis negro y en sus muñecas habían una que otras pulsera de cuero. El adolescente miraba con fastidio el mismo lugar donde miraba la mujer manteniendo sus manos dentro del los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Por último se bajo un joven muy apuesto. Tenía una cabellera lacia de color negra que llevaba amarrada en una coleta baja dejando que varios mechones rebeldes y más cortos cayeran en su rostro. Tenía unas facciones finas, apuestas, varoniles y un poco más toscas, tenia leves parecido con el adolescente y la mujer. Su piel era de un tono levemente más oscuro que los otros dos. Sus ojos eran rasgados de color negro y tenía unas extrañas marcas debajo de ellos. Su mirada era arrogante, burlona, y firme al igual que su leve sonrisa. Era el más alto, media aproximadamente uno setenta y siete. Su complexión es delgada, pero ejercitada, con brazos torneados y espalda ancha. Vestía una camisa de botones color negra con cuello estilo polo, unos jeans celestes y unos tenis color negros, en su muñeca derecha adornaba una pulsera echa de hilos de diferentes colores. Nada mas salió del auto el joven junto con el taxista caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del auto dejando que el taxista abriera la cochera y ayudarlo a bajar varias maletas.

-¡Ay, pero que calor! –exclamo la mujer pasándose una mano por su frente limpiándose el poco sudor que tenia ahí. Su tono de voz era melodioso y delicado.

La mujer miro de reojo hacia la parte de atrás del coche cuando escucho que cerraban la cajuela viendo a su hijo mayor de pie con varias maletas a su alrededor y al taxista encaminándose hacia la puerta del conductor.

-¡Sasuke! ¡ayuda a tu hermano con las maletas! –dijo en forma de regaño apuntando al adolescente, el cual suspiro resignado y camino hacia donde estaba su hermano e inclinándose para tomar unas cuantas.

-Si Sasuke, no seas vago y ayúdame. –dijo con burla el pelinegro mayor inclinándose para tomar el también las demás maletas.

-Tks… ¡no molestes Itachi! –dijo con fastidio enderezándose cargando dos maletas en cada brazo y el mayor sonrío socarrón.

La mujer se encamino hacia la puerta y con una llave que tenía en su mano derecha abrió el enorme candado que amarraba dos cadenas. Lo quito al igual que las cadenas, después abrió con algo de esfuerzo la puerta oyéndose un rechinido señal de falta de aceite.

Cuando las puerta se abrieron se dejaron ver un camino de escalones enormes que en sus costados tenia adornados varios árboles grandes y frondosos.

La mujer empezó a subir los escalones con el brillo de melancolía y emoción en sus ojos, los jóvenes comenzaron a seguirla, el menor con leve curiosidad miraba sus alrededores y el mayor con melancolía recordando su niñez en ese lugar.

-¡Uf…! ¡Finalmente llegamos! –dijo Mikoto cuando subió el ultimo escalón mirando con melancolía la enorme casa con paredes de madera estilo oriental que estaba a unos metros de ella.

-Unos cuantos arreglos y estará igual que antes madre. –dijo con emoción Itachi parándose a su lado.

-Parece casa abandonada. –dijo con fastidio el menor pasando a su lado provocando que los otros dos lo miraran con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ese chamaco. –gruño Mikoto apretando su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla mirando a su hijo menor alejándose.

-¡Déjalo Oka-san! –Mikoto miro a su hijo. –es un amargado que no aprecia las cosas hermosas y antiguas. –dijo resignado encogiéndose de hombro y Mikoto asintió dándole la razón.

Todo ese día la familia Uchiha se dedico a darle una buena limpiada a la casa y Mikoto no se compadeció porque sus hijos tendrían escuela mañana y los puso a hacer las cosas más pesadas que por algo eran los hombres de la casa. Sasuke se quejaba cada dos por tres mientras que Itachi lo hacía con gusto al ser mas servicial y gustarle ayudar a su madre en esas cosas.

* * *

Se ve a Sasuke de pie vestido con una bermuda de mezclilla, una playera roja con un dragón chino en medio de color plata, unos tenis blancos y las pulseras de cuero adornando sus muñecas. No hay nada más que oscuridad rodeándolo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto mirando confundido hacia todos lados viendo solo oscuridad y su voz sonó con eco.

Oyó unos pasos atrás de él haciéndolo voltear con brusquedad y solo vio unos ojos grandes levemente rasgados de color verde jade que brillaban llenos de superioridad y un poco más arriba donde estaría la frente una estrella de cinco picos y en medio el kanji que significa roca brillando en color marrón.

-¡Finalmente te encuentro! –oyó que le decía formando eco de manera tétrica, pero le sorprendió más el oír lo melodioso de la voz, sobre todo que era femenina.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Pronto nos veremos Master! –dijo con burla y de pronto los ojos desaparecieron estando nuevamente en ese espacio vacío y oscuro.

-¡Espera! –grito corriendo, pero por más que corría no volvió a ver esos ojos y pareciera como si no avanzara. – ¡espera!—volvió a gritar estirando su mano.

En una habitación mediana con pisos y paredes de madera, teniendo solo una cama a mediación, un escritorio cerca de la ventana, un ropero cerca de la puerta y varias cajas a su alrededor se ve a Sasuke acostado en la cama completamente dormido, vestido con solo un bóxer con sus sabanas blancas tiradas en el piso. El pelinegro se removía inquieto de un lado a otro.

-¡Espera! –grito despertándose y sentándose de golpe en la cama, en sus ojos se mostraba sorpresa y estaba todo sudoroso. Un largo suspiro salió de su garganta al comprobar que estaba en su nueva habitación. –solo fue un sueño. –dijo con fastidio tocándose la frente limpiándose el sudor.

* * *

Al día siguiente en otro lugar de esa misma ciudad, en un barrio sencillo se aprecia una muy, pero muy humilde casa pequeña, con sus paredes pintada de celeste y unas cuantas plantas adornando el porche. En si la casa era común, simple y sencilla.

En la segunda planta de esa casa se deja ver una habitación sencilla y pequeña que solo la adornaba un peinador con algunos objetos personales, a mediación una cama con un buró en su costado derecho y un closet que estaba alado de la ventana pequeña que tenía unas cortinas rosas y las paredes eran pintadas de un color beige. De ahí ya no tenía más adornos.

Sobre la cama se divisa un bulto cubierto por las sabanas blancas que solo dejaba ver una larga, lacia, pero alborotada cabellera color rosa.

La puerta de la habitación se va abriendo poco a poco con absoluta cautela, cuando está completamente abierta entra por ella un apuesto peli-plata de cerca de veinte años. Sus facciones eran masculinas, la vez delicadas y apuestas. Tenía un extraño peinado en picos hacia arriba. Solo se divisaba su ojo derecho porque encima del ojo izquierdo tenía un parche color negro y se lograba divisar una enorme cicatriz en diagonal, su único ojo visible era de color negro y levemente rasgado. Su tono de piel era claro. Su cuerpo era torneado y ejercitado, pero no al grado de exagerar. Iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa de botones, con cuello estilo polo color camel y encima tenía un delantal rosa con holanes que en medio tenía unas letras que decían "Mamá Kakashi"

El hombre de puntitas y con cautela camina hasta posicionarse alado de la cama. Con cautela se inclina quedando algo cerca de donde estaba el rostro de la persona debajo de las cobijas.

-Oye. –susurra muy quedito, casi inaudible. –oye. –vuelve a susurra levemente más alto., al no recibir respuesta se endereza. –conste que intente hacerlo de forma normal. –dijo despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y su ojo visible brillo con mas maldad.

De quien sabe dónde saca un megáfono que se pone cerca de sus labios, agarra aire para gritar y está por hacerlo justo en el momento que mueve suavemente su mano libre en dirección donde está el jarrón de agua que está en el buró. La mano esta a la altura de su cintura, la levanta un poco y el agua comienza a levitarse, con lentitud movió su mano hacia el bulto y el agua se movió igual cayendo en la persona dándole de lleno en su cara escondida bajo las sabanas.

La persona en la cama se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama por lo que las sabanas se le cayeron dejando ver a una hermosa peli-rosa, de facciones delicadas, agraciadas, finas y exquisitas. Ojos grandes levemente rasgados color verde que en ese momento se encontraban abierto en par a par. Su larga y despeinada cabellera se encontraba empapada al igual que su rostro. Su piel era clara, su nariz respingada. Su complexión delgada con busto de tamaño promedio para su edad. La parte que se alcanzaba a divisar de su pijama era una simple playera algo vieja color café con letras rojas enfrente.

-¡SAKURA! –le grito el peli-plata con el megáfono en el mero oído retumbándole todo a la pobre chica.

Pasando el susto la chica bajo su rostro y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una enorme aura oscura y siniestra.

-Emm… ¿Saku? –dijo nervioso y su cara se coloreo de azul mirándola asustada cuando ella empezó a tronarse los dedos.

-Ka-ka-shi. –susurro tétrica.

-¡patitas para que las quiero! –sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y cuando iba a mediación se empezó a sentir un temblor en toda la casa que lo hizo caer de trasero hasta llegar a la planta baja.

-¡Eso dolió! ¡Mis pompitas! –dijo parándose con lagrimas en los ojos y sobándose su trasero mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

* * *

Se ve al mismo peli-plata de hace un momento en la cocina acomodando la mesa mientras tararea una canción y movía sus caderas al son de su desentonado ritmo. En su ojo se le veía feliz al igual que en su sonrisa.

-Así pareces marica Kakashi… ya te lo he dicho. –dijo desde la entrada una voz delicada y femenina con un tinte de fastidio y molestia.

Kakashi volteo hacia donde provenía la voz viendo a la misma peli-rosa que antes fue a despertar con su cabellera más alaciada, pero con el mismo pijama, solo que ahora se le veía que usaba un pantalón flojo de tela delgada. Su estatura era mediana, aproximadamente uno sesenta y ocho. Aunque su ropa holgada no dejara ver tenía unas caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas.

-¿Así es como le hablas a tu papi hermoso? –dijo mártir mirándola ofendido.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre! –dijo con fastidio entrecerrando sus ojos y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Pero es como si lo fuera. –dijo dramático con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto pone una mirada melancólica. –te crié desde bebé y tu para mi siempre serás eso… mi bebé.

-Si, lo que digas. –dice Sakura ya sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa. –ahora sírveme de comer. –orden mientras se sirve jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetarme? –dice molesto mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. –de perdido comienza a decirme papito lindo. –dijo mirándola suplicante.

-Nunca y jamás te diré así. –dice cortante para después darle un trago a su vaso de jugo.

Kakashi suspiro derrotado siendo rodeado por un aura oscura y triste, así que mejor se dispuso a seguir sirviendo el desayuno.

-Saku… ¿no crees que es algo tarde y tú aun no te has vestido? –pregunto preocupado ya sentado en la mesa mientras se servia café en una taza azul que decía "papa" (la de Sakura decía "hija").

-No iré. Ya me arte de ir a esa escuela llena de estúpidos. –dijo despreocupada preparándose una tostada con mermelada.

-¡No digas eso niña! Tienes que estudiar y como padre te obligo que vallas. –dijo con firmeza mirándola severo.

-Aja. –la peli-rosa lo ignoraba poniéndole más atención a su desayuno.

-Estos chamacos ya no respetan. –dijo deprimido siendo rodeado por un aura triste y solitaria. Unos dos segundos después la depresión de Kakashi pasó y se puso de pie mirando a Sakura con seriedad.

_-(okey, ya me asusto, no es normal que este viejo se ponga serio de verdad)_ – pensó mientras mordía su tostada miraba de reojo al peli-plata que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Hablo enserio Sakura. Tienes que ir a la escuela. Recuerda tu misión. Sabes que yo trato de ayudarte en lo que puedo, pero aun así eres tu la que puede darse cuenta de su presencia –dijo severo y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

-Llevo un año desde que llegamos a esta ciudad y desde que entre a esa escuela de pacotilla de él ni sus luces. –dijo con fastidio. –no creo que lo encuentre en este lugar.

-Jiraiya vio en su visión este lugar y la escuela, muy bien sabes que él nunca se equivoca. Tarde o temprano aparecerá. –dijo con sabiduría.

-Lo sé. –dice suspirando con pesadez. – pero aun así no sé porque solo yo debo trabajar en encontrarlo y ese par de caprichosos se escabulleron de su responsabilidad. Ellos al igual que yo también lo pueden sentir, pero los muy mimados se encapricharon con no cambiar su modo de vida hasta que yo lo hallara. –dijo rencorosa y una vena hinchada en la frente mientras se pone de pie. –aunque en cierta parte es mejor que no estén aquí o hubieran terminado matándome antes de encontrarlo. –dice con fastidio dándose media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cambiarme para ir a la escuela. –dice cortante y sin detenerse.

-Mi bebé es muy responsable. –dice admirado mirándola salir.

* * *

Un rato después se ve a Sakura bajar las escaleras con toda finta de nerd, vestía la falda negra de tablones del uniforme, pero la llevaba hasta los tobillos cuando normalmente a todas las chicas les llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, suéter holgado color café de lana encima de la blusa, sin importarle que afuera este haciendo un calor de los mil demonios por estar en mero verano. Cabello complemente trenzado y todos hacia atrás haciéndola ver más frentona. Lentes enormes y de fondo de botella que le tapaban casi todo el rostro.

Kakashi que la esperaba en al final de las escaleras desencajo la mandíbula y ensancho los ojos horrorizado.

-Aun no me acostumbro a tu disfraz. –dijo resignado. –te ves horrible. –dijo con desagrado. –no sé porque ocultas tu belleza en eso. –dice apuntando de manera despectiva su atuendo.

-No me gusta llamar mucho la atención y mi cabello no ayuda mucho en eso. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –además que es cómodo. –dice tranquila. –me voy. –dice arrebatándole su maletín que lo tenía Kakashi y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y mi beso? –grita pero solo recibió como respuesta el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada haciendo que cayera deprimido al piso, pero de pronto se paró de golpe quitándose su delantal. – ¡yo también tengo que ir a la escuela y se me hace tarde! –dijo espantado subiendo las escaleras para ir en busca de su saco y maletín.

* * *

Sasuke iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su nueva escuela, llevaba puesto el uniforme de esta que consistía en un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa de botones blanca con cuello estilo polo y el escudo de la escuela en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Tenía su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la derecha la tenia flexionada hacia arriba apoyando su mano en el hombro tomando su maletín.

El pelinegro levanto con aburrimiento la mirada hacia el cielo justo en el momento que siente que alguien choca con su espalda y oye cómo se cae al suelo. Rodo los ojos con fastidio al oír un quejido femenino atrás de él.

Con fastidio voltea viendo tirada en el piso con la cabeza agachada sobándose la frente a una chica desalineada con ningún atractivo, extraño pelo rosa trenzado hacia atrás con finta de nerd y para acabarla frentona. El pelinegro la iba pasar de largo y seguir su camino hacia la escuela antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, pero recordó a su sacrosanta madre viniéndole a la mente las palabras que siempre le dice "Sasuke siempre debes ser educado con una mujer y si me llego a enterar de que no lo eres te castro cabrón", el pelinegro oía esas palabras en su cabeza e incluso veía la cara de psicópata asesina que ponia su madre cuando le decía eso haciéndolo estremecer del miedo y que pasara saliva con dificultad.

_-(¡ya!... pero si mi mamá no lo ve no se entera)_ –pensó triunfante por ganarle una a su madre y dispuesto a dar un paso que detuvo en el aire cuando la imagen de su madre volvió a aparecer en su mente diciéndole "¡Sasukito a mí nunca me engañas, siempre me enterare de las cosas!… ¡tengo ojos en todos lados mocoso!". Sasuke suspiro resignado sabiendo que eso era verdad, quien sabe como su madre siempre terminaba enterándose de las cosas malas que hacía. – ¿estás bien? –pregunto cortante estirándole la mano a la pobre chica que seguía tirada en el piso limpiando sus anteojos.

Sakura no había visto con quien choco, estaba más atenta limpiando sus lentes que por ir corriendo un pájaro la cago manchando el cristal y no alcanzo a detenerse para limpiarlos provocando que chocara contra alguien. Con fastidio frunció el entrecejo cuando oyó que con el que choco le hablaba, y limpios sus anteojos, se los puso y levanto la mirada viendo a un muy puesto pelinegro mirándola con superioridad, estaba por insultarlo, pero suspiro con pesadez.

-Si, gracias. –dijo indiferente y no siendo mal agradecida tomo la mano que le ofrecían, pero cuando se tocaron se soltaron rápidamente a causa de que un solo rose les provoco un corrientaso eléctrico en todo su cuerpo.

Ambos miraban sus manos impresionados

_-(cuando lo encuentres tu mismo ser te lo __dirá)_ -se repitieron las palabras que le dijo el año pasado Jiraiya antes de venir a ese lugar haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan, sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura se puso de pie y tomando su maletín, corrió pasándolo de largo dejando a un extrañado pelinegro que no dejaba de mirar su mano.

* * *

Sakura llego justo cuando el timbre sonó, entro en su salón de clases ignorando a su rubia amiga Yamanaka Ino, era la única chica con la que se juntaba y no porque quisiera sino porque la chica desde que le prestó la goma de borrar el primer día de clases del año pasado no se le despegaba y cada que la veía le empezaba a hablar y hablar de quien sabe cuantas cosas. Debía de admitir que todos ese tiempo le había agarrado algo de aprecio, así que solo la dejaba hablar ignorándola y solo contestándole cosas como "si, no, tal vez".

Ino era una chica hermosa, pero al no ser una zorra pero ser hermosa todas las mujeres de ahí la envidiaban y no le hablaban, tal vez por eso siempre estaba con ella, pues aunque tuviera amigos masculinos es mejor una amistad femenina. Era una chica de estatura media, complexión delgada, curvas definidas, cintura pequeña, pecho grande, caderas anchas y piernas bien torneadas. Su piel era de un tono claro, tenía unos enormes ojos color azules, su larga y lacia cabellera rubia que llevaba amarrada en una coleta alta dejándose un flequillo de lado que le tapaba uno de sus ojos.

-¡Frentona! –grito emocionada la rubia al verla levantando su mano para llamar su atención, cosa innecesaria pensó Sakura ya que su gritote no solo llamo la atención de ella sino de todos en el salón.

Con fastidio la peli-rosa se encamino hacia la rubia y se sentó en el asiento vacío atrás de ella que seguro se lo había apartado.

-¡Ya se te está pegando lo impuntual de Kakashi-sensei, por algo eres su hija! –dijo burlona y Sakura solo suspiro con fastidio, nunca había desmentido sobre si Kakashi era su papá o no y su amiga se dejaba llevar por lo que le dijo Kakashi la primera vez que ella visito su casa. – ¿Que tal las vacaciones frentona? –pregunto animada volteando a verla.

-Normal. –contesto cortante.

-¡Pues yo me la pase genial! ¡fíjate que fui con mi familia a casa de mis abuelos en…!

_-(y aquí vamos)_ –la peli-rosa rodo los ojos ignorando el parloteo de su amiga.

El salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y como siempre Hatake Kakashi llego tarde a su clase saludando a sus alumnos con su tan acostumbrada pose despreocupada y aburrida. En la escuela se portaba como maestro con Sakura, la trataba igual que a sus demás alumnos.

-Este semestre tendrán un nuevo compañero. –dijo con aburrimiento y todos los alumnos miraron curiosos a excepción de Sakura. – ¡pásale! –dijo un poco más fuerte mirando hacia la puerta al igual que todos, incluso Sakura miro de reojo sintiendo las misma aura del chico con el que choco esta mañana.

Con su aire indiferente entro Sasuke y las chicas al verlo suspiraron soñadoras mirándolo embobadas a excepción de Sakura que solo lo miraba de reojo de manera analítica. El pelinegro se paro alado del peli-plata y miro con indiferencia sus ahora compañeros de clases deteniendo su mirada en la peli-rosa que había puesto su atención en su cuaderno. El pelinegro aun seguía intrigado con lo que paso esa mañana y no podía apartar sus ojos de esa chica sin nada de atractivo, cosa que Kakashi noto y frunció el entrecejo celoso.

-¡Preséntate! –dijo con molestia el peli-plata consiguiendo que dejara de mirar a su linda hija. –_(ni ese horroroso atuendo logra ocultar tu belleza de pervertidos como este bebé T.T)_

-Uchiha Sasuke. –dijo con indiferencia y las gran mayoría de la chicas suspiraron soñadoras.

-Bien Uchiha, siéntese en el asiento desocupado que esta atrás de Inuzuka. –dijo señalando a un castaño con facciones rebeldes, apuesta y salvajes que levantaba la mano sonriendo enormemente.

Sasuke camino hacia donde le dijeron y se sentó con tranquilidad.

-¡Inuzuka kiba! ¡un gusto conocerte Uchiha! –dijo amigable volteándolo a mirar y Sasuke solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Bien, este día solo daremos un repaso de lo que vimos el semestre pasado para ver que tal andan. –dijo con tono despreocupado Kakashi sacando un libro de matemáticas y todos lo miraron con aburrimiento.

Comenzó la clase y Sasuke no pudo apartar su mirada curiosa de la peli-rosa que escuchaba con aburrimiento a su sensei. Ella sentía su penetrante mirada pero aparentaba no darse cuenta. No solo ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla sino también Kakashi que ya comenzaba a agarrarle coraje a ese niñato por mirar tanto a la niña de sus ojos. Otro que se dio cuenta fue Kiba, ya que cada que volteaba para decirle algo según él a su nuevo amigo lo notaba viendo con atención y curiosidad a la fea de Hatake Sakura, se encogió de hombros pensando que cada quien con sus gustos, después de todo bien dicen que es muy común que las personas apuestas se sientan atraído a las feas, como bien dicen la suerte de la fea la bonita la desea.

Cuando la primer clase termino Kakashi salió del salón inseguro de dejar a su pequeña junto con ese pervertido nuevo, pero ya estaba planeando como ponerlo en su lugar en la siguiente clase que le dé para que no la siga viendo tanto que se le puede desgastar.

Nada más saliendo del salón el maestro, Ino se volteo hacia Sakura para seguirle platicando de lo que hizo en sus vacaciones mientras que la peli-rosa suspiraba fastidiada. Los demás alumnos también se pusieron a platicar aprovechando que el maestro no venia y Kiba tampoco desaprovecho y rápidamente volteo hacia su compañero viendo que nuevamente tenia la vista en la rara peli-rosa de la escuela. Una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro y se inclino levemente para quedar cerca del oído del pelinegro.

-Hatake Sakura. –le susurro burlón haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verlo levantando una ceja dándole a entender que no le entendió. –la nerdota que te has pasado viendo toda la clase se llama Hatake Sakura, es hija del maestro de matemáticas, así que si te la ligas seguro pasas matemáticas con facilidad ya que pienso que el sensei se pondrá contento al saber que su hija no se quedara solterona y alguien se fijo en ella. –dijo burlón levantando sus cejas de arriba abajo de forma insinuante. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con molestia, ahora resulta que no podía mirar a alguien que le provocaba curiosidad porque resultaba que ya le gustaba, rodo los ojos ante lo idiota que es la gente que lo rodea. –jamás me imagine que tuvieras malos gustos. –dijo mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre. –es una chica fea y rara. No miento que su única cualidad es ser toda una cerebrito, ya que es la más inteligente de toda la escuela, incluso se dice que sabe más que la mayoría de los maestros. –dijo pensativo. – no le habla a nadie más que la hermosa de Ino que yo digo que se junta con ella para resaltar más su belleza, porque estando juntas sin duda Ino resalta mucho. –dijo burlón. –se cree superior a todo el mundo y suele mirar a todos con desprecio a excepción de Ino, es como si para ella fuéramos basura, se da sus aires de grandeza cuando no es más que una fea frentona, pero al ser hija de uno de los maestro nadie se mete con ella por miedo a que los castiguen y no está para más, aunque veas como un vago a Kakashi-sensei sus castigos son de miedo. –dijo estremeciéndose y Sasuke rodo los ojos ante lo superficial que era. –pero pues cada quien con sus gustos. –termino de decir encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-No me gusta, solo me provoca curiosidad. –dijo con indiferencia y Kiba lo miro con burla pensando que le daba vergüenza admitir que le gustaban las feas frentonas, pero no puedo seguir burlándose porque el maestro de la siguiente clase llego.

_-(el nuevo es raro u.u… pero bien dicen que raro con raro se llevan u.u)_ –Kiba se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y puso atención en la clase, ese semestre seria el último y no quería dejar materias pendientes así que trataría de ser buen alumno.

Así transcurrieron todas las horas de clases, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar ahora más disimulado a Sakura tratando de hallarle una explicación a la rara sensación que sintió con ella en la mañana. Sakura sabía que no dejaba de mirarla, pero hacia no darse cuenta ya que estaba más concentrada pensando si ese chico es quien está buscando.

Terminaron las clases y cada uno se fue a sus hogares, a excepción de Sakura que se fue directo a la sala de maestro y pensó estar de suerte al ver que solo estaba Kakashi ahí leyendo tranquilo tras su escritorio una novela que la peli-rosa sabía bien cual era, por lo que rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro al ver que el peli-plata estaba tan metido en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que con sigilo camino hasta ponerse atrás de él. Se inclino levemente hasta quedar cerca de su oído y le soplo.

La piel de Kakashi se le erizo de los pies a cabeza al sentir ese cálido aire en su zona más sensible y sonrojado se toco el oído.

-A ver si así estás más alerta. –dijo con burla la peli-rosa caminando hacia el escritorio y sentándose en este mientras que Kakashi sin dejar de tocarse el oído la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Chamaca irrespetuosa… ¿asi es como respetas a tu padre? –dijo en forma de regaño.

Sakura se cruzo de piernas y se quito los anteojos comenzando a deshacer su trenza mientras que Kakashi la miraba extrañado por quitarse el disfraz aun estando en la escuela.

-Creo que lo encontré. –dijo con seriedad y Kakashi ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿crees? –la peli-rosa asintió.

-El chico nuevo. –dijo con seriedad y Kakashi frunció el entrecejo recordando a ese pervertido que no dejaba de ver a su linda hija. –es probable que sea él. –dijo con seguridad.

-No lo creo, puede que no sea uno de los guardines, pero puedo sentir las auras como ustedes y el aura de ese niñato es normal como la de cualquier humano normal. –dijo con indiferencia.

-Lo sé, pero esta mañana choque con él y cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido uno de tus ataques rayo. –dijo con seriedad y el peli-plata la miro con más interés. –puede que él aun no despierta nada de sus poderes, por eso es que seguimos sintiendo su aura normal. –dijo pensativa. – a diferencia de mi y los otros dos guardianes que conocemos que despertamos nuestros poderes desde el nacimiento solo que no los sellaron para que no lastimáramos a nadie hasta que tuviéramos más conciencia para saber controlarlos. –Kakashi sintió dándole razón. –tú y Jiraiya dijeron que solo los guardianes podemos sentirlo cuando nos encontremos con él y yo creo que el nuevo es… hizo un pequeña pausa mirando con inseguridad y a la vez emoción por, por fin encontrarlo. –quien tanto hemos buscado por casi toda mi vida.

-Si tu así lo crees no pierdes nada con investigarlo. –dijo con seriedad y una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de la chica.

-Eso es lo que hare. –dijo con arrogancia. –puedo aun distinguir su aura por lo que significa que está cerca. –dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la ventana abriéndola sintiendo como el viendo ondeaba sus cabellos.

-Te acompaño, tengo curiosidad de saber si en verdad es quien tanto hemos buscado. –dijo con diversión poniéndose de pie justo en el momento que la peli-rosa se había puesto en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana.

-Como quieras. –dijo con indiferencia agarrando las orillas de su falda y haciéndoles una ruptura en los lados.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto asustado.

-Solo la ajusto para tener más movilidad. –dijo con indiferencia para después saltar de una forma elegante hacia el póster de luz que estaba enfrente, Kakashi asustado miro hacia todos lados buscando que no hubiera nadie que los haya visto y al comprobar que no, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se puso en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana y salto al mismo póster donde Sakura había saltado después de que esta se alejo saltando a un velocidad sobre humana por los tejados de las casas con Kakashi casi pisándoles los talones.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y desde que Sasuke llego de la escuela se sentía intranquilo, tenía la sensación de que lo observaban, era incomodo ya que hasta cuando iba al baño tenía esa sensación, pero por más que mirara a todos lados o se asomara por las ventanas de su casa no veía a nadie, esa sensación lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Y para agregarle más motivos a su mal humor no habían terminado de arreglar, ni limpiar la casa, así que nada mas llego a casa su madre lo puso hacer la tarea para que al terminarla le ayudara a limpiar, así que casi todo el día se la paso arreglando puertas y limpiando pisos con un trapo… ¿Que no existen los malditos trapeadores? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el pelinegro en su mente mientras fregaba los pisos, pero cuando decidió preguntarse eso en voz alta su sacrosanta e inocente madre le dijo "que se fregaba porque así se limpiaban los pisos antes en ese templo y no iba ser ella quien cambiara las costumbres" y cuando el pelinegro iba a replicar su madrecita santa lo miro con ojos de psicópata asesina que le cayó la boca antes de siquiera decir algo más… ¡así es! Su madre era de temer y tenía que admitir que jamás le replicaría en nada cuando lo mira de esa forma, tal vez por eso Itachi siempre hace lo que su madre le ordena sin replicar, porque su condenado hermano mayor es inteligente y sabe que su madre es de cuidado.

En este momento el pelinegro se encontraba limpiando el piso del salón mientras su queridísima madre estaba haciéndoles algo de cenar, que para ser sincero se moría de hambre. Vestía una bermuda de mezclilla, una playera roja algo holgada de color rojo y enfrente tenía adornado un dragón chino de color plateado. Unos tenis blancos y sus muñecas eran adornadas por unas pulseras de cuero para finalizar un pañuelo blanco cubriendo su cabeza.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada al ver unos pies enfrente de él viendo a su sacrosanta madre, pura e inocente (léanse el sarcasmo) con un delantal blanco encima de su vestido verde sonriéndole tan cálidamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo, cosa que le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Sasukito! –dijo melosa y amorosa.

_-(ese tono de vo__z me es sospechoso. –_el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. – _¿ahora que hice? ¿o que me va poner a hacer? … mi madre es una explotadora de menores)_ –el pelinegro entrecerró más los ojos.

-¡Fíjate que estaba haciendo una rica cena para que tú y tu hermano crezcan sanos y fuertes! –dijo cariñosa y el pelinegro entrecerró mucho más sus ojos. – ¡pero me acabo de dar cuenta que se me olvido comprar salsa de soya! –dijo con pesar.

_-(lo sabía, había gato encerrado ante tanta muestra de cariño)_ –una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. –yo aun no acabo de limpiar los pisos madre. –replico con molestia.

-Pues los sigues limpiando cuando regreses. –dijo aumentando su sonrisa cálida.

-No quiero ir madre, estoy cansado… manda a Itachi. –Mikoto quito su sonrisa amorosa siendo remplazada por una mueca de enojo y ojos de psicópata asesina, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina al chico, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer o sino su madre se aprovecharía más de él.

-Itachi está limpiando el templo y arreglándolo, además yo te mande a ti. –dijo furiosa.

-Me mandas a mí porque te dio miedo y flojera ir sola hasta el templo para mandar a Itachi. –dijo con burla.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! –dijo en forma de regaño.

_-(¡Oh no! ¡me llamo por mi nombre completo y sin poner el chan! ¡esto se está poniendo peligroso! ¡debí haber abordado la misión antes, cuando aun había oportunidad!)_ –por fuera no lo demostraba, pero en verdad estaba muy asustado.

-¡Ve por la salsa de soya o te castro cirurgicamente con una cuchara caliente! –dijo amenazante moviendo de un lado a otro el cucharón que tenía en su mano derecha que Sasuke no había visto hasta ahora y para ser sinceros lo vio más amenazante que si fuera un cuchillo.

-¡Claro mami! –dijo como niño bueno poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba el pañuelo en su cabeza y su madre volvió sonreír cariñosa entregándole el dinero y el nada más lo tomo y salió corriendo de la vista de su loca… cof… cof… digo linda madre.

* * *

De un pequeño supermercado va saliendo un muy puesto pelinegro que en su mano derecha tenia agarrada un bolsa de plástico que tenia la dichosa salsa de soya.

Siguió caminando con tranquilidad y se adentro en un parque que tenía que atravesar para llegar a su casa. La verdad no tenía ni un poco de miedo al caminar por un parque solitario en donde se oía el rechinido de los columpios al ser movidos por el viento.

Una corriente de viento gélido lo golpeo haciendo que se detenga y se abrazara a si mismo sintiendo sus cabellos ondearse.

_-(qué raro, estamos en verano como para que corra viento así de __frío) _–pensó aun abrazándose y cerrando los ojos al sentir más fuerte el aire.

De pronto un escalofrió le recorre en la columna haciendo que abriera los ojos levemente sintiendo como el corrientaso de aire iba disminuyendo. Del piso se empezaron a formar una clase de sombras que el pelinegro miro entre curioso y asustado, después ensancho los ojos impresionado al ver como las sombras se iban levantando formando una clase de demonio con cuerpo hecho de gas negro con ojos tétricos y demoníacos de un color rojo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –pregunta entre asustado y sorprendido viendo de reojo como más de esas cosas parecían a su alrededor.

Los demonios sonrieron de forma tétrica mostrando unos puntiagudos dientes haciéndolos ver más espeluznantes. Comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad sobre humana alrededor del pelinegro, el cual solo sentía cocientazos de aire haciéndolo abrazarse a sí mismo y que entrecerrara sus ojos soltando la bolsa donde llevaba la salsa de soya provocando que se quebrara y el contenido se derramara.

De la garganta del pelinegro salieron gemidos de dolor al sentir sus piernas y brazos que le hacían cortaduras. Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba, tenía que admitir que estaba horrorizado. Los cortes le dolían y ardían, de pronto en su frente aparecieron brillando en azul nueve kanjis que significaban roca, fuego, aire, agua, rayo, arena, hielo, naturaleza y metal formando un circulo que rodeaba una estrella de cinco picos, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando que de negro habían cambiado a rojo, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura azul desprendiendo rayos de este, poco a poco los rayos que salían de su cuerpo fueron haciéndose más grandes alzándose a diestra y siniestra destruyendo los demonios que lo rodeaban, no podía controlar la dirección hacia donde se disparaban los rayos, ni siquiera sabía cómo su cuerpo los había producido. Los rayos quemaron uno que otro árbol, columpio y varios se dispararon a las farolas de luz estrellándolas dejando que el parque se sumiera en absoluta oscuridad y solo el aura azul y los rayos que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke era la que alumbraba a su alrededor.

Los rayos azules que desprendía su cuerpo fueron disminuyendo para después ya no haber ninguno, el sello en su frente desaprecio al igual que sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

Respirando agitado cayó de rodillas al piso con la sorpresa, curiosidad y miedo inyectado en sus ojos. Miro a todos lados buscando a las extrañas criaturas de hace un momento y se saco más de onda al ya no ver nada, no entendía que había pasado ni mucho menos la sensación que había sentido, pero suspiro aliviado al ver que todo había terminado y que esos demonios ya no estaban.

Pero su alivio duro poco. Se estremeció y ensancho los ojos al sentir nuevamente el corrientaso gélido que había sentido al principio, pero ya ni fuerzas le quedaban para abrazarse a si mismo, vio con horror como nuevamente a su alrededor se volvían a formar el doble de criaturas iguales a las de hace un momento. Vio con horror como las monstruosas criaturas se fueron juntando hasta formar una misma de enorme tamaño, media aproximadamente unos cuatro metros.

Sasuke estaba temblando del miedo, no entendía nada y mucho menos sabía qué demonios era el monstruo que estaba enfrente de él.

La enorme bestia abrió su boca y dentro de ella se formo una enorme esfera de energía negra con pequeños rayos blancos, al no poder moverse siquiera para tratar de huir los ojos del pelinegro reflejaron rendición.

_-(jamás pensé que así sería mi forma de morir… mamá e Itachi se pondrán algo tristes)_ –la imagen de su madre sonriéndole cálidamente con su hermano mayor alado de ella sonriéndole de la misma forma paso por su mente mientras cerraba los ojos y por una extraña razón la imagen de la peli-rosa con la que choco en la mañana apareció alado de ellos.

El demonio lanzo la enorme esfera energía en dirección a Sasuke y este la esperaba rendido y decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder hacer nada para defenderse. En eso el pelinegro siente como la tierra tiembla haciéndolo abrir los ojos viendo enfrente de él protegiéndolo una chica que solo le veía la espalda con un largo y lacio cabello de un extraño color rosa.

Desde donde esta logra divisar que la chica tiene sus manos extendidas hacia enfrente y frente a ella un enorme muro de concreto los protege haciéndole entender que el temblor que sintió fue cuando ese muro se levanto y el choque de energía contra el muro.

-¡Ahí viene otro ataque así que prepárate! –dijo con advertencia.

Sasuke se impresiono ante el suave y delicado que era el timbre de voz de su salvadora, tenía curiosidad de verle el rostro, pero un temblor mucho más fuerte hizo que cerrar los ojos sosteniéndose del piso.

-¡Demonios! –oyó que decía la chica con fastidio haciendo que abriera uno de sus ojos viendo como el muro que los protegía empezaba a tener enormes grietas. –el muro esta por romperse, no creo que aguante el siguiente ataque que está preparando.

-¿Cómo sabes que está preparando otro ataque? –pregunto impresionado ya que el muro no permitía ver lo que pasaba al otro lado porque era más grande de lo que era el monstruo.

-Tks… siento como esta acumulado su energía maligna. –dijo con fastidio. –ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, necesito saber ¿si tienes energía para moverte por ti mismo? –pregunto aun sin voltear a verlo.

Sasuke intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió cayendo nuevamente de rodillas al piso. La peli-rosa chasqueo la lengua al notar eso e hizo un movimiento extraño con su pie derecho haciendo que el piso en donde estaba tirado Sasuke se moviera como si se estuviera ondeando lanzando al pelinegro varios metros hacia atrás.

Sasuke sin saber que paso miro impresionado a la chica no perdiéndose detalle de nada. Sintió el suelo estremecerse levemente señal de que el ataque había sido lanzado.

La esfera de energía fue lanzada contra el muro nuevamente rompiéndolo en varios pedazos. Sasuke miro preocupado como las enormes rocas en lo que se convirtió el muro venían directo a la peli-rosa, la cual se veía muy tranquila.

La joven sin dejar de mirar a la criatura con tranquilidad dejo caer su mano izquierda a su costado dejando extendida la derecha, su cuerpo desprendió una brillante aura color marrón. Solo a unos centímetros de que las rocas impactaran contra ella o le cayeran encima estas se detuvieron, como si estuvieran levitando haciendo que Sasuke ensanchara los ojos sorprendido.

La peli-rosa sonrío de forma torcida en el instante que una de las enormes rocas se disparaba hacia la criatura, pero la criatura de un manotazo la destruyo justo en el momento que todas las demás rocas se dispararon hacia él, pero como le paso a la primera fueron destruidas de un manotazo del monstruo.

Un espeluznante gruñido que le puso la piel de gallina a Sasuke salió de la garganta de la criatura. El monstruo como si fuera un pedazo de papel arranco el enorme árbol que estaba a su lado y se lo lanzo a la peli-rosa, la cual sin moverse sonrío con burla cerrando su puño de la mano que un mantenía extendida dejando solo un dedo abierto, que cuando el árbol se impacto con el se partió en dos.

Sasuke estaba muy impresionado, no podía creer que con un solo dedo la chica haya quebrado en dos ese árbol, se veía tan delicada, estaba comenzando a pensar que la chica no era de este mundo o era un demonio.

-Basta de juego, es hora de que mueras. –dijo con burla la peli-rosa volviendo a abrir la palma de su mano que mantenía extendida empezando a formar una esfera de energía color marrón, solo era una pequeña esfera que se disparo contra la criatura dándole en el estomago.

La joven se dio media vuelta justo en el momento que la criatura exploto desapareciendo y Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver a la hermosa chica que lo había salvado, tenia ojos grandes levemente rasgados de color verde jade, eran iguales a los que había visto en su sueño, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se habían sonrosado al tener esa mirada directa en el. Otras de las cosas que le sorprendió de la chica fue el ver que en su frente tenía una estrella de cinco picos con el kanji que significa roca en medio brillando en color marrón

Cuando Sakura llego al frente del pelinegro apoyo una de sus rodillas en el piso y su otro pie lo flexiono haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¡Por el momento para la gente común uso el nombre de Hatake Sakura! –dijo respetuosa y Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

_-(¿es… es l__a nerdota rara con la que choque este mañana?) _

-Pero mi verdadero apellido es Haruno. –siguió diciendo con respeto y sin levantar su rostro. –soy Haruno Sakura guardián del elemento roca. Nací destinada a protegerlo y juro por mi elemento que lo hare aunque la vida me cueste… Master. –termino de decir levantando levemente su rostro mirando de forma penetrante los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de impresión del pelinegro.

-¿Ma…Master? –pregunto en shock.

**Continuara**

**espero el kapi les haya gustado y se hayan pikado ^^**

**se cuida**

**besos**


	2. ¿Por qué soy el elegido?

**¿Por qué soy el elegido?**

-Pero mi verdadero apellido es Haruno. –siguió diciendo con respeto y sin levantar su rostro. –soy Haruno Sakura guardián del elemento roca. Nací destinada a protegerlo y juro por mi elemento que lo hare aunque la vida me cueste… Master. –termino de decir levantando levemente su rostro mirando de forma penetrante los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de impresión del pelinegro.

-¿Ma…Master? –pregunto en shock.

Sakura seguía inclinada mirando como el pelinegro seguía en shock haciendo que rodara los ojos exasperada, sabía que era normal su reacción y mas con lo que vivió esta noche, pero ella no solía tener mucha paciencia y la poca que tenía ya estaba llegando a su límite. Pero el sonido de un cuerpo caer en seco atrás de Sasuke y una carcajada masculina hizo al pelinegro reaccionara y que volteara hacia el lugar al igual que Sakura viendo a una peli-plata con parche en el ojo tirando en el piso riéndose a carcajadas tocándose el estomago a causa de estas.

El peli-plata tenía hojas del árbol en el cuerpo dando a entender que todo este tiempo estuvo escondido en el árbol. Sakura tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha y Sasuke miraba sorprendido a su maestro de matemáticas preguntándose qué hacia ahí y porque se estaba riendo.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡jamás pensé que el encontrar al elegido rebajaría tu orgullo para incluso hacerle una reverencia y la digna presentación de un guardián! ¡jajajaja…! –Kakashi se retorcía de la risa en el piso. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrosadas pero seguía fulminaba con la mirada al peli-plata mientras su tic se marcaba más. – ¡incluso le dijiste Master! ¡jajajaja…! ¡Hay no manches esto estuvo de fabula! ¡Debí haber traído mi cámara de video para grabar a mi bebé en sus momentos donde doblega su orgullo frente a su jefazo! ¡jajajajaja…!

Kakashi no podía con la risa, incluso lagrimas le salían de sus ojos a causa de esta. Sasuke no entendía nada cada vez estaba más desubicado. Sakura se puso de pie y con el sello aun en su frente brillando mas camino a grandes zancadas hacia Kakashi y le dio una patada en el trasero estrellándolo contra el árbol, el cual se derrumbo con un Kakashi pegado en su tronco viendo Sakura´s vestidas de angelitos danzar en su cabeza.

Sasuke estaba entre impresionado y asustado al ver nuevamente la increíble fuerza de la chica que decía ser su guardia. Vio como ella lo volteaba a ver y casi se hace pipi en los pantalones, su mirada era más terrorífica que la de su propia madre y eso ya era mucho.

-Si quieres saber que pasa pregúntaselo a él porque no estoy de humor para explicártelo. –dijo furiosa apuntando a Kakashi y Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza. –espera a que despierte o que se yo. –dijo dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse mientras desaparecía el sello en su frente.

-¡Espera! –dijo molesto Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie, ya era mucho permitir que su madre le ordenara, pero ¿qué le iba hacer? después de todo ella le dio la vida, pero no iba permitir que esa chica lo ande mandando, eso ya era rebajar mucho su orgullo y no le importaba que tuviera fuerza de mil elefantes, él no se dejaría, además ya había captado bien lo que le dijo y prácticamente le dio a entender que ella vive para que él viva, así que por lo menos su vida la tiene segura y no cree que se atreva matar la persona a la que juro protección. –se supone que debes protegerme, así que no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques todo, y debes hacerlo porque quien sabe si esas cosas vuelven a aparecer. –dijo en forma de orden sonriendo de forma torcida.

Sakura detuvo su paso apretando sus puños conteniéndose para no matar a la persona que debe de proteger. No le gustaba que le ordenaran ni aunque fuera el elegido, ella solo debe defenderlo y entrenarlo hasta que controle el elemento que ella maneja, de ahí nada mas, pero también sabía que tenía razón y que no debía dejarlo solo sabiendo que el aun no despierta del todo sus poderes, además que al parecer los malos ya saben en quien reencarno el elegido así que lo más seguro es que intenten matarlo ahorita que sus poderes no han despertado del todo y que no tiene guardianes que le ayuden a despertarlos todos, solo a ella que piensa que es más que suficiente. Lo que paso esta noche le confirmo que sus enemigos comenzaron a moverse por lo que ellos deben hacer lo mismo y dejar al elegido sin protección sería un error muy estúpido de su parte.

-Bien. Te explicare. –dijo entre dientes Sakura volteando a verlo y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa provocando que Sakura gruñera molesta.

-Mejor explícame mañana que tengo que llegar hoy casa para que no se preocupe mi familia. –dijo despreocupado cruzando sus manos en su nuca y un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Sakura. –por ahora préstame dinero para comprar la salsa de soja que la que había comprado con el único dinero que me dio mi sacrosanta madre se me quebró. –dijo en forma de orden estirando su mano. –no, mejor aún, ve y cómprala tu, yo te espero aquí. –dijo burlón y Sakura llego a su límite de paciencia.

-¡¿Qué te pasa elegido de quinta? –grito furiosa.

-¡Oh! ¿ya no soy "Master"? –dijo burlón y Sakura estaba roja del coraje, pero suspiro tratando de controlarse y no terminar matando a ese pelinegro que la había sacado de sus casillas con la misma facilidad con la que la hace Kakashi.

-En primer lugar niñito que necesita que una chica la defienda. –dijo burlona y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo fulminándola con la mirada. –yo solo naci y estoy aquí para protegerte de ahí nada mas, no soy tu gata ni tu genio que cumple todos tus deseo. –dijo con firmeza caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él y al estar frente a él le comenzó a picar el pecho con su dedo. –en segundo las cosas se piden por favor, no porque sea tu guardián te aguatare tus caprichos de niño mimado.

-Mira guardián frentona con fuerza de elefante. –dijo quitándole el dedo con brusquedad y un vena se le hincho en la frente a la chica al igual que la que Sasuke tenía hinchada en su frente. –la que juro protegerme eres tú, yo no te obligue. Segunda como quieres que me protegiera si esas cosas tenían poderes y yo ni sabía que los tenia o que siquiera existían. Además que a diferencia de ti yo nunca supe de esto hasta ahora y digo saber porque no tengo muy claro lo que pasa, más bien me guio por lo que vi. Tercero yo no recibí entrenamiento a diferencia de ti que supongo que fuiste entrenada para controlar tus poderes y pelear, muy apenas y se Karate y kendo, así que no me salgas con mensadas. Yo crecí y me crie como un humano normal hasta ahora a diferencia de ti que seguro sabes que eres una anormal desde el principio. –dijo fulminándola con la mirada y Sakura lo fulminaba a él no queriendo aceptar que tenía toda la razón.

Ambos se mandaban rayitos con la mirada mirándose retadores ninguno queriendo dar tregua. La pelea de miradas seguía y sin darse cuenta ambos había pegados sus frentes y gruñían como perros rabiosos.

-¡Eres un llorica con finta de gay! –decía Sakura molesta.

-¡Tú eres una frentona anormal! –se defendía Sasuke. Ambos gruñeron con más fuerza y eran rodeados por auras obscuras y tétricas.

-¡Noooo….! –un grito aterrador masculino hizo que miraran de reojo hacia donde estaba Kakashi viéndolo llorando mirándolos horrorizado mientras estaba hincado y se tocaba las mejillas. – ¡esta es la típica relación que empieza con odio y terminan enamorándose muy común en los mangas o animes! –dijo dramático al instante ambos se separaron levemente sonrojados. – ¡incluso en las novelas o libros empiezan así y terminan amándose! –dijo con pesar apretando su puños a la altura de su barbilla. – ¡el elegido terminara robándose a mi niña que recelosamente he protegido para cuando acabe esta misión meterla como monja para que nunca se case y yo sea el único hombre en su vida! –dijo mirando al frente con melancolía sin dejar de llorar. –pero ya es demasiado tarde y no puedo hacer nada porque es el elegido quien mi bebé debe proteger. Un tiempo más se darán cuenta que se aman, se casaran y tendrán muchos hijitos con pelo rosa y ojos negros. –dijo dolido como si la sola idea lo lastimara tocándose el pecho justo donde está el corazón.

Ambos adolecentes de solo imaginarse eso pusieron cara de asco, en especial al imaginar a niños con pelo rosa y ojos negros, ambos voltearon a verse asqueados.

-¡Yo jamás me fijare en ese adefesio! –dijeron con asco apuntándose mutuamente.

-¡Noo…! ¡Eso también suelen decir los protagonistas que empiezan odio a amor su relación cuando alguien les insinúa que terminara quedándose junto! –dijo dramático tocándose las mejillas formando una perfecta "o" con su boca.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías, que ninguno está en una novela, manga, anime o lo que sea! Esto es la vida real así que es imposible que algo tan estúpido como eso pase. –dijo con fastidio Sakura y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón estando por primera vez de acuerdo con ella.

-Pero la regla del odio al amor solo hay un paso es fundamental en la vida. –dijo como niño chiquito mirándola con su ojo grandote tal cual perro mojado, incluso una gota de lagrima se asomaba por la comisura de su ojo y Sakura rodo los ojos.

_-(¿en verdad esta persona es la misma que me dio clases esta mañana? O.O porque yo recuerdo que era un maestro algo aflojerado, pero estricto que me miraba como si quisiera matarme)_ –Sasuke miraba a Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Pues esa regla no aplica a mí y no creo que a este tampoco. –dijo apuntándolo con desprecio. –aunque si se enamora no es mi culpa, yo nunca sentiré amor hacia ningún hombre. Nací para ser guardián y nada más, en mis planes no está enamorarme porque eso solo te hace débil. –dijo con firmeza y Kakashi sabiendo porque hablaba así bajo la cabeza apretando sus puños con frustración.

-No te preocupes que yo nunca me enamore, menos de una cosa como esa. –dijo con desprecio apuntando a Sakura ocultando lo sorprendido que estaba por su forma de hablar y no explicándose porque sus palabras le hirieron. – es mas ni creo en el amor.

-¡Bien! –dijo Sakura con firmeza mirándolo retadora ocultando que sus palabras le calaron no entendiendo el por qué.

-¡Pues bien! –dijo con firmeza Sasuke también mirándola.

Ambos como si fueran niños chiquitos inflaron los mofles y se cruzaron de brazos a la altura de su pecho para después voltear su rostro a lado contrario mientras bufaban.

_-(tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sakura portarse de manera tan infantil.— _Kakashi tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin siquiera parpadear miraba sorprendido a la peli-rosa.—_tal vez el elegido logre traerme de regreso la pequeña que ese desgraciado despertó y él mismo destruyo. –_una sonrisa cálida y mirada adorno su rostro. –_ pero eso no significa que entregare a mi pequeña así de fácil por muy elegido que sea. –_el bipolar de Kakashi ahora había puesto una mirada llena de furia mientras su frente se sombreaba de negro. –_por otro lado mi pequeña se ve re linda haciendo pucheros, ya tenía mucho que no la veía hacerlos)_ –los ojos de Kakashi tornaron forma de corazón mirando la cara infantil que tenia la chica.

Al sentirse observada Sakura miro de reojo viendo como Kakashi la miraba haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara por su nuca sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Ven a mis brazos amada hija! –grito meloso Kakashi poniéndose de pie con los brazos extendidos corriendo a abrazar a Sakura, pero cuando llego a ella solo abrazo el aire buscándola con la mirada viéndola a unos metros a su derecha. –_(esta chamaca se me volvió a escapar de mi abrazo pachoncito)_ –Kakashi gruño molesto y Sasuke lo miraba como si fuera un loco bipolar.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo. Lo mejor es que vallamos por la vendita salsa de soja y llevemos al taradete a su casa antes de que su loca madre lo castigue y eso no nos conviene o no podremos entrenarlo. –dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar sintiendo como Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Espera! –dijo sorprendido. – ¿como saben que mi madre está loca? –pregunto mirando a Kakashi sabiendo que la frentona arrogante no le respondería. (así le dice él, yo no tengo nada que ver con el apodo Un.n.).

-Porque te estuvimos observando desde que llegaste a casa. –dijo despreocupado cruzando sus manos a la altura de su nuca y comenzando a seguir a la peli-rosa dejando aun muy sorprendido Sasuke.

-¿Entonces no fue mi imaginación? –dijo sorprendido. – ¿eran ustedes los que me observaban hasta para cagar? –pregunto molesto y con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha después de caer en cuenta que Sakura lo vio hasta para ir al baño su cara se torno completamente roja de la vergüenza y apretó los puños sintiendo que le salía humo de las orejas. –_ (jamás había deseado tanto que la tierra me tragara… ¡demonios! que los que me atacaron hace rato regresen y terminen con mi vida por favor)_ –Sasuke no hallaba ni dónde meter la cara, jamás había pasado una vergüenza así.

-¡Vamos elegido que se hará más tarde y tu madre te castigara por preocuparla y no llevarle la salsa para la cena! –dijo aburrido Kakashi sin voltear a verlo y sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Dejen de llamarme elegido que me llamo Sasuke! –grito furioso sin que el bochorno que sentía desapareciera para después correr para alcanzar a ese par de locos que acaba de conocer.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en la entrada de su casa mirando con aburrimiento a Kakashi y Sakura que estaban frente a él, el primero mirándolo despreocupado y la segunda mirándolo con fastidio.

-¿Que pasara si los demonios quieren atacarme aquí? ¿o si atacan a mi hermano y madre? –pregunto con preocupación Sasuke.

-Esos demonios no atacaran a tu familia. –dijo despreocupado Kakashi.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque los demonios que te atacaron no tienen cerebro, solo obedecen a su amo, y su amo solo les ha ordenado matarte, además cuando te estuvimos espiando notamos que tu madre y hermano tienen una clase de amuleto que los protege de esos seres, y que la función de ese amuleto es rodearlos con una energía espiritual que aleja a los demonios. –explico con aburrimiento y Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido recordando los amuletos que su hermano les había dado a su madre y a él, pero no quiso usar porque se le hacían estúpido, e incluso ya no recuerda donde lo dejo. – por otro lado estando aquí los demonios no te pueden atacar por el enorme poder espiritual que emana este templo y todo lo que lo rodea. –termino de explicar

-¡Toma! –dijo Sakura extendiéndole su mano con la palma abierta mostrándole un amuleto de metal en forma de una estrelladle cinco picos y una piedra de color marrón en medio. Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado y lo tomo mirándolo curioso. –ese amuleto lo hice yo y tiene algo de mi energía, te protegerá por si llegas a salir del templo y yo no estoy cerca, mientras lo lleves contigo esos demonios te evadirán y no podrán acercarse. –explico con indiferencia.

-Es muy parecido al que mi madre y hermano usan. –dijo poniendo el amuleto frente a su rostro mirándolo con curiosidad no viendo como Sakura y Kakashi se miraban de reojo para después regresar su mirada a él. – que por cierto también me dio uno pero no recuerdo donde lo deje. Imagino que se perdió con eso de la mudanza. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –solo que el que mi hermano nos regalo tenia la piedra color celeste tornasol. –dijo pensativo.

-Seguro lo compro en un templo. –dijo Kakashi despreocupado.

-Pues él dijo que lo había visto en un mercado y le habían gustado, así que compro uno para cada uno, eso fue como hace mes y medio. –dijo pensativo.

-Eso lo explica todo. –dijo Sakura despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia. –aun así esos amuletos que portan tu madre y hermano los protege, imagino que es porque tiene la estrella de cinco picos que es nuestro símbolo. Pero eso es lo de menos lo importante es que los proteja. –dijo dándose media vuelta. –mañana no vayas a la escuela. Pasare por ti temprano para explicarte todo. –dijo empezando a caminar.

-¡No vemos! –dijo Kakashi levantando una mano en son de despedid y dando media vuelta caminando despreocupado siguiendo a la chica.

Sasuke los miraba alejarse mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

_-(solo espero que mamá no me mate por tardarme tanto. –_otro largo suspiro salió de sus labios. –a_l menos si me prestaron dinero para comprar otra salsa de soja)_ –el chico levanto su brazo derecho poniendo frente su rostro la bolsa de plástico en donde estaba la salsa de soja y suspiro con pesadez dando media vuelta para adentrarse en su casa.

Tranquilamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, dudoso estiro su mano hacia la puerta corrediza para abrirla sintiendo un aura oscura y siniestra al otro lado.

-¡Se valiente Sasuke, después de todo eres un Uchiha! –se animaba para abrir la puerta, "pero ella también es una Uchiha" le dijo una vocecita en su interior deprimiéndolo más. – ¡pero no es una Uchiha de sangre! –se armaba de valor, "no, pero en sus venas corre sangre Fujikata que tu padre bien te dijo cuando niño que la familia Fujikata tiene un carácter de los mil demonios desde tiempo mitológicos" le volvió a decir esa vocecita que estaba haciendo pensar al pelinegro que ya se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico. – ¡bueno es definitivo ya estoy jodido y para fregarla ni mi vos interior me ayuda! –dijo resignado abriendo la puerta y se puso pálido al ver frente a él Uchiha Mikoto siendo rodeada por un aura oscura y siniestra que era tan fuerte que ondeaba sus cabellos haciéndolos parecer víboras, lo miraba con ojos tan tétricos que le daban más miedo que los ojos de los demonios con los que se topo hace un momento y para acabarla de joder tenia la vendita cuchara en manos. –ma…mi. –dijo temeroso y tartamudeando.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke ¿Por qué tardaste tanto medrigo mocoso? ¡Además que no hemos podido cenar me tenias con el alma en un hilo!—dijo tétrica. –casi y llamo a todo el ejército para que te buscara.

-Emmm… me perdí. –dijo nervioso rezando porque le creyera. –pero aquí está la salsa. –dijo poniendo frente a él la bolsita donde estaba la salsa esperando que lo salvara. Mikoto se la arrebato sin quitar su aspecto terrorífico.

-Aun así tendrás tu castigo para que no me vuelvas a preocupar así. –dijo espeluznante y Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad.

_-(solo me queda decir que me arrepiento por no haber terminado ese juego en la consola antes de morir)_— Sasuke cerró los ojos resignados a recibir su escarmiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente se ve a Sasuke vestido con su uniforme bajar las escaleras apresurado llevando un pan tostado en la boca y abrochándose los botones de su saco con prisa. Al inicio de las escaleras lo despide sonriente Mikoto agitando su mano y a su lado Itachi negando resignado mientras sonríe de forma burlona, aun esta vestido con su pijama que consiste en un pantalón de algodón algo holgado blanco con franjas cafés y una playera de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo color blanca, por ser universitario tiene distintos horarios y ese día le tocaba entrar unas horas más tarde.

Cuando salió del templo detuvo su paso de golpe cuando una peli-rosa salto quedando parada frente a él. La escaneo con la mirada viendo que vestía de una forma simple, llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastado, una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de mangas cortas de color roja con una letras doradas al frente, tenía unas muñequeras de tela de color rojas y bordeado con hilo color plateado y tenía el símbolo que había aparecido en su frente ayer, su pelo lo llevaba trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer unos cortos mechones en sus mejillas. El pelinegro debía admitir que era muy linda, en especial cuando se vestía así y no estilo nerd, pero su carácter de los mil demonios le quitaba lo encantador.

-¡Vamos! ¡tenemos mucho que contarte, además que hoy comienza tu entrenamiento y todos los días después de la escuela seguiremos entrenando! –dijo indiferente dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante su carácter mandón, la verdad eso lo sacaba de sus casillas pero no tenía ganas de discutir tan temprano, así que con la mano libre se quito la tostada de la boca y se dispuso a seguirla afirmando mas su maletín con su otra mano.

En completo silencio Sasuke seguía a la chica, la verdad él nunca ha sido de los que sacan conversación, pero siendo sincero se sentía incomodo el silencio, pero mejor lo dejo así porque tal vez si hablaba solo lo iba a hacer para insultarla y terminarían peleando nuevamente y como que no estaba de humor para pelear.

Se extraño de que la chica lo llevara hasta la estación de trenes, la verdad no pensaba que viviera tan lejos de su casa y de la escuela como para tomar un tren, pero ayer noto como ella junto con el peli-plata podían saltar los tejados a una velocidad impresionante y pensó que así se trasladaban a la escuela, pero ahora tomaban un tren porque él aun no podía hacer eso.

Ella ya había comprado los boletos de ambos, ya que cuando caminaron hacia donde estaba el tren que tomarían solo entrego los boletos sin decirle nada.

Se adentraron en el tren y ella lo guio hacia unos asientos y él se sentó frente a ella. Todo en absoluto silencio. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver como ella miraba hacia la ventana aburrida prácticamente ignorándolo, eso le molesto mucho mas, porque no solo era una mal educada, sino que también había ignorado a Uchiha Sasuke, a él nunca nadie lo ignora y mucho menos una mujer, pero suspiro con pesadez al comprender que esa no era una mujer normal y dudaba que tuviera siquiera hormonas, porque no solo tenía súper refuerza y poderes raros si no que también no caía ante su encanto viéndolo boba o soñadora, ya mínimo sonrojarse por su presencia como toda mujer que ha conocido y sea tomado… ¡valla! Si hasta mientras caminaban cada mujer que se topaba suspiraba soñadora solo con verlo. Pero la que tiene en frente es un rareza, así que es muy probable que no tenga hormonas, ni buenos gustos.

-¿tan lejos vives como para tomar un tren? –pregunto despreocupado y mirando también hacia la ventana. Lo admitía no pudo con el silencio y eso que amaba el silencio y lo prefería ante cualquier cosa, pero con ella le era muy incomodo.

-No vamos a mi casa. Si no a las montañas en un lugar donde solía vivir junto con Kakashi de pequeña porque ahí tenia facilidad para entrenar y pensé que sería buen lugar para entrenarte a ti. Ya estando ahí te explicaremos todo… Por cierto Kakashi ya debe de haber llegado y nos espera ahí. –respondió con tranquilidad.

-Tú ya tomas como que me uniré a ustedes. –dijo molesto. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero entrenar? Solo vine porque quiero una explicación, pero eso no significa que quiera entrenar y tener habilidades como ustedes. –dijo con fastidio mirándola molesto. Sakura dejo de ver hacia afuera mirándolo directo a los ojos de una forma penetrante que puso nervioso al chico más no lo demostró sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza.

-No puedes huir de tu destino Sasuke. –dijo con seriedad y el pelinegro no solo se sorprendió por su respuesta si no que también porque era la primer vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. –y aunque lo intentes ellos no te dejaran.

-¿ellos? –pregunto extrañado y Sakura asintió.

-Quienes quieren destruirte y tus guardianes que nacieron destinados a estar contigo y protegerte ante todo. Nosotros te apoyaremos ya decidas pelear o no, esa decisión está en tus manos. Pero nuestro enemigo no te dejara así de fácil, tú eres el único que puede vencerlo cuando obtengas todo tu poder y él no se arriesgara a que la única persona que lo puede vencer siga con vida. Te buscara y perseguirá hasta matarte sin importarle matar a inocentes como tu familia. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos horrorizado.

-Pero dijiste que el poder espiritual del templo y los amuletos los protegían.

-Eso los protege de las sombras demoniacas que son demonios de nivel más bajo. Ellos aun están a salvo por eso porque el que quiere matarte considera que eres demasiado débil aun y no sabe que ya tienes un guardián, pero seguro pronto lo descubrirá y mandara a hombres más fuertes. Ellos son simples humanos, pero tienen poderes demoniacos y su lado humano los hace inmunes a el poder de pureza que emana el templo y los amuletos. –Sasuke tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba entre sorprendido y horrorizado. –además que esos hombres pueden controlar demonios de un nivel más alto que esas sombras.

-Entonces regresemos a casa, no puedo dejar a mi familia ahí desprotegida cuando es probable de que ya sepan que estás conmigo y los dejamos desprotegidos. –dijo exaltado dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

-No soy tan torpe como para dejar a tus seres queridos desprotegidos. –dijo Sakura con seriedad. –mi deber no solo es protegerte a ti si no también a lo que tu consideras importante. Lógicamente mi prioridad más grande es proteger tu vida, pero no descuidare a tu familia. –dijo con seriedad y Sasuke la miro impresionado. –anoche entre Kakashi y yo hicimos un escudo que protege toda tu casa, así que además del poder espiritual el escudo protege tu hogar, solo que este no servirá si una persona de que vive contigo o tu mismo le da permiso a uno de esos hombres a entrar. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. – el escudo solo deja entrar a las personas que ustedes les dan su consentimiento y a Kakashi y a mi… por otro lado uno de los perros guardianes de Kakashi protege a cada miembro de tu familia, en estos momentos están fuera de tu casa por si algún miembro sale y ellos lo seguirán y protegerán a costa de su vida. –Sasuke suspiro sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, aunque seguía estando sorprendido al saber eso de los perros.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara si ellos son más fuertes que esos perros de los que hablas y terminan matándolos junto con mi hermano o madre? –pregunto preocupado.

-Ellos son más fuertes que los perros y es seguro que no lograran enfrentarse a ellos. –dijo con sinceridad y Sasuke ensancho los ojos temeroso.

-¿Enton…?

-Pero como te dije no somos idiotas y tomamos nuestras precauciones. –lo interrumpió. –los perros tienen la orden de protegerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro que en este momento es donde vives. En dado caso de que no logren llegar y sean matados antes de lograr su objetivo Kakashi y yo usaremos alguno de nuestros trucos para llegar a tiempo para defenderlos. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida y Sasuke al ver su mirada segura supo que ellos sabrían como llegar a tiempo, la verdad no se lo podía creer del todo, pero confiaba en ellos, además ya le habían mostrado que tenían habilidades humanamente imposibles.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que comprendía, después regreso su mirada a la ventana al igual que Sakura. La verdad todo esto era muy raro y lo estaba tomando por sorpresa, pero sea lo que sea que pasara muy dentro de él sabía que no podía huir y tendría que enfrentarlo y más aun que sabe que el bienestar de su familia estaba en juego. Y así el viaje continuo en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas que a la vez tenían cosas en común. Mas o menos el tren hizo una hora en llegar al lugar acordado.

Cuando bajaron del tren Sasuke siguió a la peli-rosa que lo guiaba hacia una montaña, la cual tuvieron que subir. Cuando llegaron a la cima a pesar de que Sasuke tenía condición física al ser deportista, además de practicar Karate y kendo desde niño no pudo evitar que se agitara y cansara, por otro lado Sakura muy apenas y sudo un poco, se le veía acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas lo que sorprendió al pelinegro. En si la montaña no era muy grande, pero la subida si era pesada.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la chica lo había llevado a una cabaña de madera que estaba frente a un lago grande con agua clara y cristalina.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la cabaña salió Kakashi vestido con un pantalón deportivo gris y una playera de tirantes color negra ceñida al cuerpo, unos tenis negros y en su cuello tenía una gargantilla de cuero de donde colgaba una estrella de cinco picos que en el metal tenia grabado todos los elementos que aparecían en el sello que salió la noche pasada en la frente de Sasuke.

-Tardaron, pero imagino que viniendo en tren no ayudaba mucho. –dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla.

-¿Dejaste al menos la cabaña presentable? –pregunto indiferente Sakura.

-Si mandona. –dijo despreocupado y Sasuke se tapo la boca para no burlarse del apodo mientras que Sakura rodo los ojos. –Entremos para explicarte todo Sasuke. –dijo con tranquilidad Kakashi dando media vuelta y haciendo una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera.

Sasuke asintió y siguió al peli-plata con la peli-rosa caminando atrás de él. La cabaña por dentro era igual de pequeña como se veía por fuera. Solo vio la primera habitación que tenía dos puerta que imaginaba una de ella era el baño y la otra una habitación, el piso al igual que las paredes eran de madera. A mediación había una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas echas del mismo material. Tenía un par de ventanas y cerca había una chimenea la cual ahorita estaba apagada, en si era las únicas cosas que tenia, además que se vio que Kakashi si la limpio ya que no había polvo acumulado.

-Siéntate. –dijo Sakura caminando hacia una de las sillas sentándose seguida de Kakashi, Sasuke lo imito mirándolos tranquilo esperando que hablaran.

-Para que comprendas todo mejor tengo que contarte la historia desde el principio. – dijo con seriedad Kakashi y Sasuke lo miro atento mientras que Sakura recargaba sus codos en la mesa entrelazando sus mano y recargando su barbilla en estas. –hace miles de años cuando los demonios habitaban este mundo.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que son verdad todas esas historias que dicen que los demonios existían etc.? –pregunto Sasuke poniendo una mano enfrente como deteniéndolo y sus acompañantes rodaron los ojos.

-Lo acabas de ver ayer, además debes de saber que los mitos y las historias se hacen por algo. –dijo con aburrimiento Sakura y Sasuke sonrío de forma nerviosa, pero es que aun le era difícil asimilar que los demonios en verdad existen y existieron.

-Bueno como decía. –retomo Kakashi la conversación. –cuando los demonios habitaban el mundo humano, los mojes peleaban contra demonios malvados y era la época en que los samuráis y caza demonios existían. Los híbridos que son los hijos de demonios y humanos, eran odiados tanto por humanos como demonios a ser de sangre mixta. Habían varias clases de demonios: Los que no tiene mente propia y son fácilmente manipulables como los que viste ayer. –Sasuke asintió. –los que tiene forma de animal y no tienen mente propia, además que solo se dejan llevar por su sed de sangre y solo matan para alimentarse. Y por último los que tienen forma humana, poderes sorprendentes, son listos e inteligentes, además que controlan con facilidad a los demonios de más bajo nivel. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. – por ultimo están los híbridos hijos de demonios y humanos, tienen poderes demoniacos, apariencia entre humana y vestía, son inteligentes, pero más débiles que un demonio de último nivel. –viendo que Sasuke entendió el concepto siguió con la explicación. –Un demonio despiadado se obsesiono de una sacerdotisa y la violo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –unos meses después de haber deshonrado el cuerpo puro de la mujer el demonio fue asesinado por varios monjes sin saber que había dejado preñada a la sacerdotisa, la cual huyo temiendo que los monjes la obligaran a deshacerse del ser que crecía en su interior y se refugió en un pueblo humilde muy alejado de donde provenía.

Ella vivía sola en una casa pequeña, ahí conoció un hombre que era pescador, el cual se enamoro de ella sin importarle que esperara un hijo de otro hombre. La cuido y protegió cuidándola durante su embarazo. Ella al poco tiempo termino enamorándose también de él, su grado de confianza era infinito que le conto su pasado y quien era el que engendro el ser que crecía en su vientre, pero el hombre la amaba tanto que no le importo eso, para él era suficiente con que el pequeño fuera hijo de ella, eso le bastaba como para verlo como su propio hijo.

Los nueve meses de gestación pasaron y la mujer dio a luz, desgraciadamente no soporto el parto y murió cuando termino. Lo que más les sorprendió es que no era solo un hijo si no dos, la mujer había tenido gemelos. Ambos eran hermosos y de cabello plateado y ojos color negros. –Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido y Sakura que ya se sabía esa historia solo escuchaba. –a pesar que la mujer que el hombre tanto amaba haya muerto él se dedico a cuidar a los hijos de ella como propios. Para el pescador esos niños era el único recuerdo de la única mujer que tanto amo. Pero para tristeza de él y de los pequeños la gente se guiaba por sus rasgos, en especial porque cuando sus dientes salieron dejaron ver un par de colmillos, no tenían que ser genios para saber que eran hijos de un demonio, por esa razón las mentes cerradas de los aldeanos los discriminaban e insultaban a los pequeños, aun así su padre seguía protegiéndolos, él los veía como sus hijos y los defendía de las ofensas de los demás, pero eso no evitaba que los pequeños se preguntaran porque la gente los llamaba impuros o porque los miraban con desprecio y asco.

Cuando cumplieron diez años de edad los pequeños habían salido de casa a jugar al parque mientras su padre se iba a trabajar. Ahí unos niños de su edad que se dejaban llevar por lo que los adultos decían los empezaron a molestar y a lanzarles piedras mientras los insultaban. De los gemelos el mayor siempre fue de carácter más fuerte y defendía siempre a su hermano que era de carácter más débil y se dejaba llevar por lo que los demás decían. Cuando el mayor trato de proteger con su cuerpo al menor un niño lanzo una piedra directo a su cabeza desmayándolo, el menor al ver lo que le había pasado a su hermano se enfureció despertando los poderes demoniacos que heredo de su padre matando al instante a todos los niños que lo molestaban, al ver sus manos manchadas de Sangre despertó el instinto asesino que aguardaba en él, viendo como psicópata y sonriendo triunfante de lo que podía hacer. –Sasuke sentía tristeza y a la vez impresión por todo lo que su oído captaba. –Madara era el nombre del menor y Sakumo el nombre del mayor. –aclaro Kakashi con seriedad. –cuando Sakumo despertó y vio lo que su hermano había hecho se horrorizo, pero a la vez lo comprendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo dándole su apoyo. Ambos regresaron a su casa y Sakumo le conto lo que paso a su padre, el cual al escucharlos y ver que algo había cambiado en su pequeño Madara no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlos prometiéndoles protegerlos y les conto la verdad de su origen. Pero no conto con que los aldeanos no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas, cuando se enteraron de lo que les había pasado a algunos niños del puebla además que hubo un testigo, se juntaron junto con los dolidos padres de las victimas dispuestos a matarlos, pero el pescador defendió a sus hijos a costa de su vida y los aldeanos por el simple hecho de defender a unos híbridos lo mataron frente a los ojos de Sakumo y Madara, los cuales desde ese momento sintieron odio hacia los humanos por quitarles la única persona que tenían en el mundo, la que los amaba aceptándolos como eran y que ellos amaban. Ambos perdieron la cordura, se dejaron llevar por su sangre demoniaca y mataron a cada uno de los humanos usando su propias manos y garras, no dejaron ninguno vivo, los destrozaron a todos.

Ambos hermanos crecieron protegiéndose uno al otro, matando humanos por su solo disfrute, era la raza que mas odiaban y si tenían la oportunidad la destruirían. Ambos se habían hecho muy poderosos, pero lógicamente no al grado detener el poder de un demonio de sangre pura, ya que su sangre humana aun les daba vulnerabilidad, teniendo sangre humana envejecían, no tan rápido como lo hace un humano pero terminaban envejeciendo a diferencia de un demonio de sangre pura.

Madara y Sakumo buscaban formas para hacerse de más poder para estar al nivel de un verdadero demonio.

Eran perseguidos por monjes, Samurai, cazadores, los cuales muchos murieron en sus manos. La verdad eran igual de temidos como si de unos demonios se tratara.

Pero de pronto las ambiciones de ambos cambiaron. Mientras Madara seguía buscando la forma de conseguir poder al grado de un demonio teniendo como propósito ser el más poderoso para controlar todo ser viviente en el mundo. Sakumo se enamoro y más ni menos que de una humana que para su pesar era una cazadora llamada Ayame. Él la conoció cuando ella trato de cazarlo una vez que estuvo solo por el bosque. Por una extraña razón no la pudo matar, no solo la dejo viva si no que también curo las heridas que el mismo le hizo cuando pelearon.

Cuando ella sano la dejo ir sorprendiéndola por curarla y dejarla en libertad. Pasaron un par de años y ellos seguían viéndose en enfrentamientos y Sakumo siempre la dejaba viva. De repente convivían y conversaban como si de amigos se trataran, eso solía suceder cuando ambos se topaban en ciertos pueblos. Ella se fue enamorando de él también, ambos se empezaron a ver a escondidas. Sakumo porque sabía que su hermano no lo entendería y Ayame porque sabía que su gente no lo aceptaría.

Por Ayame Sakumo dejo de matar humanos, de hecho su odio hacia ellos desapareció, a decir verdad los miraba con curiosidad. Paso de querer matarlos a querer ser como ellos. Admiraba su forma de vida, además que pensaba que tal vez siendo humano su vida hubiera sido más fácil y su amor hacia Ayame no sería imposible.

Paso tiempo y lo inevitable sucedió; Ayame quedo embarazada. Cuando Sakumo lo supo en vez de molestarse le hizo muy feliz, consideraba que el ser que crecía dentro de su amada era el fruto del amor que ambos se tenían. Y Ayame pensaba lo mismo.

Sakumo tomo una decisión; hablaría con su hermano y se iría a vivir lejos con Ayame para que los dejaran vivir en paz y pudieran criar a su hijo siendo la familia que desde pequeños deseaban, incluso tenía pensado decirle a Madara que viviera con ellos.

Pero para su desgracia Madara tomo eso como una traición, quería matar a esa humana por quitarle a su preciado hermano, lo único que tenia. Lógicamente Sakumo no lo iba dejar haciendo que ambos se enfrentaran a una pelea, en donde Sakumo salió victorioso, pero Sakumo no tuvo el corazón para matar a su hermano y solo lo dejo ahí inconsciente y herido, para después ir por Ayame y llevársela consigo.

Cuando Maadara despertó desde ese instante dejo de considerar hermano a Sakumo y juro que si lo volvía a ver lo matara.

Por otro lado Sakumo y Ayame empezaron una vida muy lejos de ahí, ambos vivían en una casa que Sakumo había construido en casi en la cima de una montaña.

El pequeño nació con el pelo y ojos negros como su madre. Para alivio de Sakumo el pequeño parecía más humano que demonio, de hecho no tenia rasgos de demonio, pero si un gran poder espiritual. Lo nombraron Obito. –Sasuke noto como la mirada de Kakashi había sido cubierta por un velo de tristeza, cosa que le extraño. –dos años después de que Obito naciera tuvieron su segundo hijo que nació con el color de pelo de Sakumo y ojos negros como los de Ayame, tenia al igual que su hermano mas facciones humanas y un poder espiritual grande, al menor lo nombraron Kakashi. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo tu? –dijo apuntándolo sin querer creerse lo que eso se podría significar.

-No como yo, soy yo Sasuke. –dijo con seriedad y el pelinegro había ensanchado mas los ojos.

-Esos es imposible. Si fuera así y aunque tuvieras sangre demoniaca el simple hecho de tener sangre humana ya hubieras muerto, eso paso tantos años o a lo mucho estarías muy viejo. –dijo sorprendido mirándolo sin creerle.

-Debería estar muerto. –aclaro con sinceridad. –pero sigue escuchando y entenderás porque sigo vivo. –dijo con seriedad y Sasuke asintió frunciendo el entrecejo. –cuando Obito cumplió quince años y yo trece Madara encontró nuestra casa y aprovechando que mi padre no estaba y mato a nuestra madre. Ni Obito ni yo pudimos detenerlo por mucho que lo intentamos. –Kakashi apretaba los puños sintiendo la misma frustración que había sentido en ese tiempo. –cuando Madara estaba por matarnos a nosotros llego mi padre. Él estaba furioso al vera a mi madre tirada en el piso ya sin vida, sus ojos se segaron de odio, odio hacia su hermano, se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado con vida y estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese instante. Pero a diferencia de mi padre que esos años tuvo una vida tranquila Madara se dedico a entrenar y seguir buscando la forma de tener poderes demoniacos y lo consiguió matando un demonio de último nivel y bebiendo su sangre, después mato a varios más haciendo lo mismo consiguiendo tener un poder enorme que ningún demonio había tenido hasta ese tiempo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionados. –eso lo conto antes de pelear contra mi padre es por eso que lo sé. –aclaro. –en todo el tiempo no se había quitado la capucha y cuando lo hizo demostró que su pelo ya no era como el de mi padre, ahora era negro y sus ojos rojos, de hecho ya no se parecía en nada a mi padre, tenia mas aspecto demoniaco.

-Mi padre hizo de todo para matarlo, pero desgraciadamente Madara termino matándolo a él. Pero aun así con su último aliento nos salvo a mi hermano y a mi creando un campo de fuerza que ni Madara pudo destruir.

La verdad Madara no le importo dejarnos con vida porque según para él no éramos un problema en sus planes y se fue dejando a mí y a mi hermano desolados, llorando la muerte de nuestros padres.

Hasta ahí es la historia de antes de que Madara lograra controlar el mundo, de que lograra manipular varios demonios muy poderosos que ocasionaros mucho caos, Madara vivía como rey mientras mandaba a sus demonios a hacer el trabajo sucio de torturar y matar humanos.

¿Cómo supe lo que paso antes de mi nacimiento? Pues se debe a que mi padre no los conto cuando tenía doce años y Obito catorce. Él no los conto porque quería que estuviéramos enterados de nuestras raíces para no cometer los mismo errores que él tuvo. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. –cuando Madara prácticamente se había apoderado del mundo, mi hermano y yo buscábamos la manera de detenerlo, en parte por venganza y en otra parte porque queríamos proteger a las demás personas. La verdad el ver como sufren otros seres humano e incluso uno mismo hizo que despertaran nuestras ganas de salvarlos, en especial en Obito.

Ambos entrenamos muy duro, pero sabíamos que no podíamos ganarle a Madara. Nuestro poder demoniaco era casi nulo, teníamos poder espiritual pero comparado con el increíble poder de Madara era imposible, además que él podía controlar a muchos demonios sin mencionar que creaba y controlaba el fuego, el agua , aire y tierra. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –un día Obito y yo estuvimos entrenando en el bosque, ambos estábamos cansados por el entrenamiento y cuando íbamos camino a casa vimos a una hermosa mujer que a decir verdad nos dejo embelesados a mi hermano y a mí.

Flash back

Se ve a un hombre de pelo corto color negro, facciones masculinas y apuestas, piel clara. Alto y fornido. Vestía ropa oriental. Aparentaba tener cerca de veinte años. A su lado estaba Kakashi con facciones mas juveniles, aparentaba cerca de dieciséis o diecisiete años, además que no tenía el parche en uno de sus ojos. Enfrente de ellos estaba una hermosa mujer con un color de pelo verde, largo y lacio que se ondeaba con el viento. Sus facciones eran finas, delicadas y hermosas. Tenía unos enormes ojos del mismo color de su cabello, su mirada expresaba calidez y confianza. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado cubierto por un elegante kimono color verde con flores rojas adornándolo.

-Llevo tiempo esperando cruzarme con alguno de ustedes. –dijo la mujer con tranquilidad. Su tono de voz era cálido y melodioso. Ambos hombres ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. –mi nombre es Shizen y soy un demonios. –ambos hombres seguía sorprendidos. –soy el demonio del bosque, el que lo cuida y protege. Algunos demonios nos hemos unido porque no nos gusta la forma en la que ese simple hibrido llamado Madara que se hizo de poderes esta manejándolos. Siempre ha habido una línea entre demonios y humanos.

Hay mucho que la pasan haciéndoles daño, pero otros como yo y mis amigos la respetamos manteniéndonos al margen, pero con esto que está pasando no podemos seguir así y quedarnos de brazos cruzados. –dijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto con firmeza Kakashi.

-Lo que quiero es hacer un trato contigo. –dijo mirando a Obito. –te hemos estado observando desde que tus padres murieron y hemos notado que tu poder demoniaco es más grande que el de tu hermano, aunque aun así el de ambos es casi nulo comparado con el que tenía su padre o incluso Madara. –ambos chicos la miraban sorprendidos. –has un trato con nosotros, juntos te daremos el poder que necesitas para enfrentarte a Madara y a sus hombres, además no solo obtendrás el poder de no envejecer como los demonios si no que también ganaras nuestra protección de por la eternidad de nuestras vidas.

-Siendo así ¿Por qué no pelean esta batalla ustedes?—pregunto molesto Kakashi no tragándose del todo ese cuento, no dejaría que su hermano se arriesgara así mientras que Obito solo se mantenía al margen escuchándola y mirándola.

-Nosotros solo no podemos vencerlo, muy apenas y podremos derrotar a sus hombres, el único que puede vencerlo es tu hermano teniendo nuestros poderes.— explico con seriedad. –el trato consiste en que si haces en contrato con nosotros tu obtendrás cada uno de nuestros poderes y así te podrás enfrentar a Madara y no solo eso nosotros obedeceremos tus ordenes en batalla como si fueras nuestro amo, el proteger tu vida será nuestra prioridad. Si llegas a morir en batalla al igual que nosotros y podemos reencarnar, ya sea hombre, mujer o animal, nosotros te seguiremos protegiendo y te guiaremos a que recuperes tus poderes sin necesidad de volver a hacer el contrato.

-Acepto. –dijo decidido Obito.

-¡Nii-san!... piénsalo bien. –grito Kakashi inseguro. –los demonios no son de fiar.

-Si esta es la única forma que tengo de estar al nivel de Madara lo hare. –dijo con seguridad y Kakashi suspiro resignado.

-Si ese es tu decisión te apoyo.

-Gracias Ototo. –dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida y Kakashi le sonrío levemente. – ¿qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto mirando al demonio decidido.

Solo tienes que beber un poco de nuestra sangre. –dijo una voz masculina.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre aparecer alado de la peli-verde. Tenía el cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos levemente rasgados. Sus facciones eran delicadas, hermosas, varoniles y principescas. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero ejercitado, estatura alta. Vestía un pantalón holgado estilo chino de color blanco, una ´playera ceñida al cuerpo. El demonio los miraba burlón sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-¡Así que bebe Master! –dijo el demonios alzando su muñeca caminando hacia él mientras que con su otra mano se hacia una cortadura en la vena con su garra. –mi sangre te dará el poder del fuego, lo puedes controlar y manipular incluso crear a tu antojo. –dijo al estar frente a el acercándole su muñeca que sangraba. –bebe. –dijo sonriendo impacienta.

Kakashi miraba preocupado a su hermano, el cual miraba decidido la sangre que emanaba de la muñeca para después guía sus labios a esta.

The end flas back

Cuando Obito bebió la sangre del demonio de fuego sintió un terrible ardor, pero el demonio Naturaleza no dejo que se recuperara dándole de beber su sangre, después aparecieron los demonios, Tierra, aire, agua, rayo, metal, roca y arena.

La verdad me enoje mucho con ellos porque no dejaban que mi hermano se recuperara y le daban de beber su sangre como si de aguase tratara. –dijo con molestia y Sasuke lo miraba incrédulo con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –Mi hermano sufrió su trasformación y yo lo único que podía hacer era cuidarlo bajándole la fiebre, oyendo sus desgarradores gritos y como se tocaba la garganta.

Los demonios me dijeron que era normal y que sabían que él podría reponerse por eso lo habían elegido. Después de una semana mi hermano despertó teniendo el mismo sello que viste en Sakura solo que los nueve elementos rodeaban la estrella, en si fue como el que apareció en ti ayer que lógicamente no viste por estar en tu frente. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido porque él no sabía que ayer le había salido un sello. –sus ojos se tornaron rojos como a ti, pero la diferencia fue que a él se le quedaron así. –Sasuke asintió. – mientras que a los demonios les salió el mismo símbolo que a Sakura con su respectivo elemento.

Los demonios estuvieron entrenando a mi hermano por cinco años, enseñándole como controlar sus poderes. Y yo seguía entrenándome en artes marciales para ayudarlos en lo que pueda, también incrementando mi poder espiritual.

En ese tiempo note lo leales que eran los demonios a mi hermano y como lo protegía, así que les empecé a agarrarles confianza, incluso hice amistad con todos ellos al igual que Obito. También note que los demonios más leales eran los más revoltosos y traviesos, los cuales eran agua y fuego.

_-(Y lo siguen siendo)_ –pensó Sakura con aburrimiento.

-Ellos eran los que más se entregaban a su misión. No estoy diciendo que los demás no los hacían, pero ellos eran más entregados. –Sasuke asintió con compresión. – pero también ellos dos se enamoraron de una humana, y para acabarlas ambas eran gemelas y antes de la batalla las dejaron preñadas. –dijo Kakashi resignado. –lo mismo paso con el demonio roca. –a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –antes de la pelea sabían que probablemente no regresaría con vida así que crear un mundo mejor para sus parejas y sus hijo que tal vez no conocían estaban decididos a ganar esa batalla.

En esa pelea mataron a Madara y sus demonios, pero a cambio también murieron todos los demonios y mi hermano. –dijo con tristeza y Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado. –Yo fui el único que sobrevivió. –dijo frustrado. –pero antes de morir Madara había hecho un conjuro para así volverá reencarnar al igual que sus mejores demonios y mi hermano lo noto haciendo el mismo conjuro para que su alma reencarnara en otro ser al igual que la de sus respectivos demonios, y no solo eso, antes de morir en mis brazos se saco un ojo y me lo puso a mí. –dijo descubriéndose el parche dejando ver un ojo rojo. –sus últimas palabras antes de implantarme el ojo y después de que yo haya aceptado ayudarlo fueron "perdóname Kakashi, se que esta es un carga dura, porque el tener este ojo te dará inmortalidad y parte de mis poderes, aunque lamentablemente no serán tan fuertes como la de los guardianes o los míos. Tal vez pasen muchos años cuando nuestra almas regresen, pero será seguro que reencarnaremos cuando Madara lo haga… sé que cuando reencarnemos tendremos otra vida y no recordaremos nada de la pasada, así que necesitaremos a alguien que sepa todo y nos pueda guiar. En cuanto los demonios roca, agua y fuego es probable que renazcan en sus descendientes, así no te será tan difícil encontrarlos. Con un solo guardián que encuentres te podrá guiar hacia el elegido" –eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de implantarme el ojo para después morir, yo dure inconsciente un día, cuando desperté la mujer de Iwa, el demonio roca era la que me cuidaba y había curado mis heridas. –dijo con tristeza. –yo acepte gustoso ayudarlo. Fue un camino duro y pesado, pero con tal de no permitir que Madara se salga con la suya vale este sacrificio. Además este ojo. –dijo apuntándolo. –durante todos estos años entrene y aprendi muchas cosas que les serande muha utilidad.

-Una duda. –dijo Sasuke y Kakashi le hizo una seña con su mano paraqué hablara. –si mis ojos son iguales que el tuyo cuando mi poder despierta ¿jamás envejeceré como tú?

-Buena pregunta. –dijo pensativo. –lamento decirte que no tengo la respuesta, después de todo eres la primer persona en la que reencarna el alma de Obito. Lo único que sé es que el que tengas la misma alma de mi hermano al igual que los que tienen el alma de los demonios no significa que sean las mismas personas, solo significa que tienen su misma alma por lo tanto mismos poderes. Tal vez mi hermano así lo hizo para que cada uno tuviera su propia vida no guiándose con lo que paso en sus vidas pasadas. En cuanto a Madara no se cómo le hizo para lograr tener los mismos recuerdo e incluso misma personalidad. Imagino que fue diferente conjuro el que usaron para reencarnar o tal vez Madara dejo algo que le recordara para que reencarnaría, eso no lo sabré hasta que el no los diga si es que llega a hacerlo.

-Entiendo. –dijo con seriedad Sasuke.

-Bueno retomando el tema. –dijo con seriedad. – durante todos estos años me mantuve cerca de los descendientes de los tres demonios viendo como cada miembro que nacía tenia habilidades sorprendentes o poderes espirituales muy poco normales para un humano común, pero ninguno de ellos era la reencarnación de los guardianes.

Me hice muy amigo de la familia Hozuki, para ser exactos de Jiraiya que gracias a la sangre demoniaca que reside de sus ancestros tiene la habilidad de tener visiones. El vio desde niño cuando renacería Madara pero que no actuaria hasta que sus demonios reencarnaran, vio que sus nietos serian los guardianes, también vio cuando nacería el guardián roca y tratarían de matarlo. Gracias a eso logre salvarla mas no logre salvar a sus padres que la protegieron hasta el final– dijo con culpabilidad. Sasuke impresionado miro hacia Sakura, la cual se mantenía inexpresiva. – también vio donde te encontraríamos guiándonos hasta aquí para encontrarte.

La familia Hozuki tras generaciones se ha estado preparando para cuando en su familia lleguen las reencarnaciones de los guardianes al igual que los Haruno, así que ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaba y cuando los guardianes nacieron estaban preparados para sellar su poder hasta que sean entrenados para manejarlo. Lamentablemente a Sakura no la pudieron entrenar sus padres. Yo fui la que la ayudo a controlar sus poderes y le enseño a pelear. Y Jiraiya se encargo de inculcarles su misión a sus nietos y entrenarlos ayudándolos a saber controlar sus poderes.

Hasta ahorita he encontrado tres guardianes y uno de ellos te encontró a ti. No conocerás a los otros dos guadianés hasta que aprendas a controlar el elemento roca o por lo menos te sea fácil manipularlo. Cuando eso pase te llevare a tus otros dos guardianes y mientras ellos te entrenan buscaremos a los demás. Eso es lo que aremos si decides pelear, si te acobardas solo te protegeremos y esperemos que los otros guardianes te busquen. –dijo despreocupado. –así que dime ¿aceptas la misión para la que naciste?

-¡Como dijo Sakura, es mi destino y no puedo huir de el! –dijo con seguridad haciendo que Sakura y Kakashi sonrieran de forma torcida.

**Continuara**

**wola!**

**O.O kakashi es un papote de miles de años *¬* jajajaa**

**spero el kapi les haya gustado, aki se explika un poko mas porke tiene esos poderes y contra kien pelearan n.n**

**agradezco mucho su apoyo, en vdd estoy muy feliz porke les guste muy nuevoe fic *o***

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN **

**BESOS**


	3. El enemigo comienza a moverse

**El enemigo comienza a moverse**

Se aprecia un campo con el suelo cubierto con muy poco pasto, sin árboles a la redonda, el suelo está algo a agrietado y con algunos pedazos de rocas regadas.

Sasuke está parado en el campo vestido con un pantalón deportivo color negro y una playera sin mangas color gris. Unos tenis blancos cubrían sus pies, sus pulseras de cuero adornaban sus muñecas y en su cuello colgaba de un hilo grueso color negro el amuleto que le regalo Sakura la primera vez que se conocieron. Se le notaba la respiración agitada y sus ropas estaban sucias y algo desgarradas.

Unos veinte metros frente a él estaba Sakura vestida con un pantalón deportivo que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo, una playera levemente holgada de color roja sin alguna clase de adorno. Unos tenis negros adornaban sus pies y en sus muñecas tenia las mismas pulseras.

Ambos mantenían la mirada en los ojos del otro, se les notaba concentrados mientras que el viento ondeaba sus ropas y cabellos.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y al instante un aura marrón le rodeo el cuerpo mientras el sello de la estrella siendo rodeada con los nueve kanjis que significaban los respectivos símbolos aparecía en su frente, pero esta vez brillo de color marrón.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos mostrando que habían cambiado de negros a rojo carmesí viendo que a Sakura no la rodeaba ninguna clase de aura, pero si el sello de ella brillando en marrón había aparecido en su frente.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, al instante varias rocas de enorme tamaño se desprendían del piso y levitaba a su alrededor. Estirando ambas mano abriendo sus puños las rocas se fueron a gran velocidad hacia Saakura, la cual salto poniéndose un poco a la altura de las rocas y comenzó a quebrarlas una a una golpeándolas con su puño o pie mostrando su magnífica fuera y agilidad.

Cuando hizo pedazos todas las rocas cayo de forma elegante de pie al piso y miro con aburrimiento al pelinegro que tenía sus manos cruzadas tras la nuca sonriéndole de forma torcida, por lo que la peli-rosa chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Sorprendente! –dijo Kakashi caminando hacia ellos aplaudiendo y mirando a Sasuke sorprendido. Vestía un pantalón deportivo color verde seco y una playera de tirantes café, para finalizar unos tenis negros. –lograste controlar el elemento roca en solo un mes. –dijo admirando al ya haber estado más cerca de ellos y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa. –no había podido venir a verte entrenar desde la primera vez en donde Sakura te dio una paliza. –dijo burlón y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo recordando como por ese mismo campo se la paso corriendo huyendo de las rocas que Sakura le lanzaba mientras sonreía de forma macabra alegando que tenía que entender a las rocas para lograr dominar el elemento. –pero en verdad no pudo creer que en solo un meses hayas logrado controlar y dominar el elemento tierra manejándolo como quieras… a Obito le tomo cuatro meses dominar como lo haces tú ahora e incluso a Sakura que tiene el alma del guardián del elemento roca le tomo dos meses dominarlo como lo haces tú ahora. –Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida mientras miraba a la peli-rosa con superioridad y esta bufo molesta.

-No te creas tanto Sasuke que aun te falta aprender a pelear usando el elemento a tu favor. Solo has aprendido como controlarlo, pero solo cuando hay rocas o concreto a tu alrededor. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y Kakashi asintió estando de acuerdo. –te falta aprender a usarlo como arma en una pelea sin necesidad de concentrarse, como si fuera algo normal como dar un puñetazo…. Algo como esto. –dijo con seriedad corriendo hacia Kakashi, el cual volteo a verlas sonriendo divertido.

-¡A un lado Sasuke o esto podría lastimarte! –dijo despreocupado el peli-plata poniéndose en guardia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose un par de metros de ellos, pero no perdiendo detalle de nada.

Sakura desapareció del campo de vista de ambos cuando estaba a cinco metros de Kakashi y reapareció un metro frente del peli-plata sorprendiendo mucho a Sasuke. Sasuke vio como Sakura levantaba su pie como si fuera a dar una patada mas no con intención de golpear, si no que más bien cuando su pie se levanto una roca de tamaño mediano se desprendió del piso y disparo hacia Kakashi. El cual extendió su mano derecha manteniendo su palma abierta y agito su mano hacia un lado haciendo que la roca se desviara, pero Kakashi tuvo que saltar un par de metros hacia atrás cuando Sakura había dando una patada doble desprendiendo dos rocas del piso que se dispararon hacia él y cuando este salto se estrellaron en el piso justo en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado.

Sakura se enderezo y volteo hacia Sasuke sonriendo de forma torcida y mirándolo con superioridad al notar su mirada sorprendida.

-Hacer eso me tomo cinco meses. Veremos si lo mejoras. –dijo burlona mirándolo retadora y Sasuke la miro de la misma forma, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que Kakashi corría hacia Sakura con su mano derecha siendo rodeada por electricidad de color azul.

Estaba por gritarle que tuviera cuidado cuando vio como el brazo derecho de la peli-rosa era envuelto por una especie de capa rocosa con pico y volteaba poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro justo cuando Kakashi la iba impactar haciendo que la electricidad golpeara con su brazo, ante el choque ambos fueron arrastrados unos metros hacia atrás levantando una nube de tierra.

-¡Hacer esto! –dijo Sakura volteando hacia Sasuke mostrándole su brazo con la capa algo agrietada por el impacto. –me tomo unos dos meses. –dijo burlona desapareciendo la capa de roca dejando ver su brazo sin alguna clase de herida. —y hacer esto me tomo otros dos meses más. –el cuerpo de Sakura fue cubierto completamente por la misma capa rocosa y Sasuke estaba demasiado sorprendido mientras que Kakashi sonreía divertido. –lograr concentrar la fuerza de mi elemento en un solo puño y lograr destruir las rocas que me mandaste hace un momento me tomo un año y cinco meses más controlar la fuerza que debo liberar. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida y pegando levemente con su talón el suelo saltando hacia atrás unos cinco metros y cuando cayó de pie en el piso el lugar donde estaba parada hace unos segundos se patio. –lograr trasforma mi energía en una esfera de energía.—dijo extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaba Kakashi, el cual ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –me tomo un año, en especial controlar la cantidad. –dijo formando una pequeña esfera en su mano la cual fue lanzada hacia Kakashi que salto poniéndose alado de Sasuke para que la energía no lo golpeara. –como vez te falta mucho. –dijo burlona caminando hacia ellos justo en el momento que la bola de energía se estrellaba contra una roca retumbando el piso y levantando una gran nube de polvo. –solo has aprendido lo básico que es manipular todo lo que este hecho de roca o concreto. –dijo con superioridad estando a un metro parada frente a él y Sasuke frunció el seño hartándole su arrogancia. –me pregunto ¿Cuánto te tomara aprender lo que yo prácticamente he aprendido en toda mi vida? –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

-¡Tks! ¡no presumas que a diferencia de ti te entrenan desde que eres niña! –se defendió cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho y Kakashi se sobo la barbilla afirmando dándole la razón.

-Puede ser. —dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –pero. –extendió su mano derecha a su costado abriendo su palma, la cual brillo y de ella fue saliendo una especie de báculo de madera que Sasuke vio impresionado como la chica hacia unas maniobras con él, para después sostenerlo en diagonal. –mientras aprendía a controlar mis poderes también entrenaba para aprender kun-fu y pelear con mi arma. –dijo arrogante para después el báculo brillara de color marrón y desaparecer.

-¡Tsk! frentona arrogante. –dijo inaudible que solo Kakashi logro a escuchar al estar a su lado y soltó una leve risita que oculto con su mano derecha. –al menos como ventaja me queda que se Karate y kendo, además que ya se manipular las rocas. –dijo agitando su manos.

-Bueno, he de admitir que eso ayuda mucho. –dijo pensativo Kakashi sobándose la barbilla y Sakura bufo. –aun así conozco a dos personitas que lograron todo lo que tu lograste pequeña cuando tenían solo diez años e incluso no solo aprendieron a controlar su arma a esa edad si no que también toda clase de arma y ahorita saben toda clase de artes marciales que existen. –dijo sobándose la barbilla y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, odiaba cuando le recordaban que esos dos eran mejor que ella y Sasuke lo miro impresionado. –pero bueno ese par es prodigioso desde que nacieron así que no se le puede hacer nada. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –además que entrenan desde antes que tu pequeña así que no te sientas menos. –dijo consolador mirando a Sakura, la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿de quién hablan? –pregunto sorprendido Sasuke.

-De tus guardianes agua y fuego. –le respondió Kakashi y Sasuke empezó a tener curiosidad por conocerlos.

-Tks… mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento que el solo hablar de esos dos me pone de malas. –dijo la peli-rosa dando media vuelta caminando hacia mediación del campo.

-Mejor ve con ella que con solo mencionar a esos dos la pone así y si la haces esperar se pondrá peor. –dijo Kakashi sonriéndole mientras le daba un leve empujón para que caminara hacia adelante y Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos sabiendo que ahora su entrenamiento será más duro porque a Kakashi se le ocurrió ponerla de mal humor.

* * *

Sasuke llego a su casa completamente agotado, muy apenas y podía subir las escaleras, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, prácticamente le pedía permiso a un pie para mover el otro. Llevaba puesto ya el uniforma de la escuela y en s mano traía la bolsa de la ropa sucia que uso para entrenar, la cual ya estaba inservible mientras que en la otra traía el maletín de la escuela.

_-(esa frentona arrogante con fuerza de mamut se paso esta vez… maldito Kakashi que la puso de mal humor entre el entrenamiento… no se quienes sean mis otros dos guardianes, ni que le hayan hecho para que su sola mención la ponga así, pero yo no tengo la culpa… no sé porque se desquita conmigo ¬¬ … esa frentona siempre se la agarra contra mí en los entrenamientos, por eso trataba de no pelear con ella este tiempo para que no me dejara así cuando entrenábamos, pero el idiota de Kakashi no ayuda mucho, creo que lo hace adrede, no sé porque pero siempre he sentido que me tiene mala leche… ahora no solo me absorbió hasta quedar agotado y agarrarme a golpes como la machorra violenta que es sino que también después del entrenamiento me obligo a bajar, a subir y volver a bajar la cima alegando que necesito tener mas condición física… esa frentona es un monstruo que no tiene consideración de esta pobre alma T.T… lo bueno es que mamá piensa que estoy en un club de Karate así que no tengo que justificar el llegar golpeado y prácticamente molido u.u… también espero que mis demás guardianes no sean tan crueles cuando me entrenen, espero que sean más considerados, de solo pensar que faltan ocho guardianes por conocer y algunos por buscar para qué después me entrenen y si son iguales de mandones y estrictos que la frentona roquita seguro no viviré para matar al tal Madara T.T pogre de mi T.T)_

Muy apenas el pelinegro subió el último escalón y se arrastro hacia su casa donde al abrir la puerta percibió el rico aroma de la comida.

-Tadaima. –dijo aflojerado caminando casi a rastras hacia la cocina donde vio a su hermano y madre acomodando la mesa.

-¡Bienvenido hijo! –dijo alegre Mikoto sonriéndole deforma cálida y Sasuke solo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Siéntate ototo que la comida ya esta lista. –dijo Itachi sentándose en su lugar y Sasuke asintió dejando sus cosas en la entrada, Mikoto al verlo frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Sasuke te he enseñado que no me gusta que dejes tus cosas regadas, ve en este instante a poner tus cosas en tu habitación! –dijo firma apuntándolo mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

Sasuke miro sus cosas muy lejanas y mas al saber que su habitación lo estaba más, solo quería comer y tratar de agarrar energías pero su malvada madre no lo dejaban. Itachi miro a su hermano de reojo y negó resignado con la cabeza.

-Yo las llevare madre. Sasuke se ve muy cansado. Seguro le exigieron mucho en el club de karate. –dijo poniéndose de pie y revolviéndole los cabellos a Sasuke cuando paso atrás de él.

El pelinegro le sonrío agradecido, su hermano podría ser fastidioso con él casi siempre, pero había momentos como este en los que lo consentía. Mikoto suspiro resignada y comenzó a servir la cena en lo que Itachi tomaba las cosas de Sasuke y las iba a dejar a su habitación.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y Sasuke ya se había despertado, pero no tenía pensado levantarse, de hecho se volvería a dormir al ver que aun era muy temprano, así que se quedo sobre su cómoda cama envuelto por las sabanas. Lo bueno es que ese día no iría a la escuela porque lógicamente no había clases, así que el pelinegro tenía pensado dormir hasta muy tarde e iría al entrenamiento hasta que le diera la gana no importándole que Sakura le haya dicho que lo esperaría afuera de su casa, por él que se quede todo el día, no estaba dispuesto a madrugas después de que el día de ayer lo puso a entrenar como desquiciada.

El pelinegro abrió uno de sus ojos al oír que abrían la puerta de su habitación viendo a su madre entrar de lo más contenta con una sesta de ropa en mano mientras tarareaba una canción.

_-(si me hago el dormido y no la pelo seguro que se ira y me dejara dormir)_ –con ese pensamiento que dudaba que funcionara, el pelinegro volvió a cerrar su ojos dispuesto a ignorar a su loca madre.

-¡Lalalalalala! –seguía Mikoto con su tonadita acomodando la ropa en el ropero de su hijo.

Terminando de acomodar la ropa se encamino hacia las ventanas abriéndolas en todo su esplendor haciendo que toda la luz del sol entrara a la habitación y le diera de lleno a su flojo hijo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante la molestia de sentir el sol en la mera cara así que sin abrir sus ojos se tapo hasta arriba dándole la espalda a la ventana.

-Sasuke seque estas despierto, así que deja de ser un flojo y levántate. –dijo con firmeza Mikoto poniendo sus manos en su cadera estilo jarra.

-¡Oka-san! ¡ayer tuve un entrenamiento muy pesado y me duele todo el cuerpo! –dijo aflojerado esperando hacer que su madre se compadeciera, cosa que dudaba, pero no está demás intentarlo. –además hoy no hay escuela, déjame por lo menos dormir un par de horas más, ya levantándome haces de mi lo que quieras como siempre. Me mandas a la tienda, me pones a limpiar la casa, etc. Idéatela, eres muy buena para esa clase de torturas. –dijo con fastidio, el estar con sueño lo volvía mas pendejo, porque mira que retar a su madre así, debería saber que se metía en la boca del lobo por voluntad propia.

Mikoto tenía un leve tic en la ceja derecha y una vena hinchada en la frente. No solo le molestaba que sus hijos flojearan quedándose hasta tarde en la cama, por esa razón desde niños trato de acostumbrarlos a levantarse temprano para que no sean unos flojerotes como su padre, que solía levantarse a las nueve de la mañana el maldito flojo (no manches o.O inshe madrugadora… ¿a qué horas se levantara? O.o qué bueno que no es mi madre) pero tal parece que sus esfuerzos no había funcionado, a pesar de que sus hijos ya eran unos adolecentes tenia aun que levantarlos porque si no lo hacía seguro se despiertan a media mañana y ya eran las ocho a.m y ella no permitiría que siguieran durmiendo.

Lo bueno es que Itachi obedeció al primer llamado, pero su hijo menor era más testarudo. Y eso no es todo, al ser Sasuke su bebe consentido lo dejo dormir una hora más que a su hermano, aun así el malagradecido aun le contesta. (si Sasuke es el consentido no quiero ni imaginar cómo trata a Itachi cuando la hace enojar o.O ahora veo porque siempre la obedece o.O)

-¡Sasuke! –llamo Mikoto tratando de tener paciencia, tenían visitas y no dejaría que alguien desconocido la mire estando enfadada o se llevaría una muy mal imagen de ella. – ¡no seas flojo y levántate! Mira que no acordarte que tenias una cita con un chica. –dijo decepcionada y Sasuke debajo de las sabanas abrió sus ojos extrañado pensando que su madre ya se había vuelto loca, él no recordaba haber tenido una cita, de hecho el nunca hace citas con chicas, no le interesa invitarlas a salir porque son muy fastidiosas. –y no solo eso la hiciste venir por ti. Que mal caballero eres ¿acaso yo no te enseñe cómo comportarte con las mujeres? –dijo mas decepcionada. –no puedo creer que uno de mis hijos sea tan poco hombre como para atrasarse en una cita con una muy linda y adorable chica. Lo bueno es que cuando tu hermano salió a barrer la calle la vio y la invito a pasar. –dijo orgullosa de su hijo mayor.

_-(que no sé lo quien yo pienso)_ –rogaba Sasuke en su interior ya quitándosele todo el sueño.

-Esa chica dijo que te esperaba porque habías quedado con ella para entrenar. –dijo pensativa. –menciono ser tu compañera en el club de karate. –Sasuke se destapo todo sentándose de golpe en la cama. –pero es muy hermosa hijo, yo que tu aprovechaba y me la ligaba, después te casas con ella y me das lindos nietos con pelo negro y ojos verdes, ya en el peor de los casos con pelo rosa y ojos negro, aun así al ser ambos muy apuestos estoy segura que mis nietos serán adorables. –dijo soñadora imaginándose sentada en una silla con tres niños adorables mirándola emocionados mientras les leí un cuento y la llamaban abuela.

_-(para mí que mamá se fuma lo mismo que Kakashi al imaginarse puras mensadas)_ –Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –oka-san yo nunca me fijaría en una chica como ella, tiene un pésimo carácter, es una amargada que le quita cualquier encanto. –dijo con fastidio, era más que lógico que su madre hablaba de la frentona gorilona, nadie más tiene esas características tan únicas.

Mikoto salió de sus fantasías en donde ya estaba arrullando a sus nietecitos, para parpadear un par de veces viendo a su hijo extrañado.

-No sé dé que hablas hijo. –dijo aun curiosa. –tal vez estés ciego, esa chica es educada, encantadora, amable y respetuosa. –dijo admirada y ahora fue el turno de Sasuke parpadear incrédulo.

-¿Aun estamos hablando de la misma chica?

-Supongo que sí.

-Haber quien viene a visitarme y según dice que quede con ella ¿tiene un largo cabello rosa? –Mikoto asintió. – ¿ojos levemente rasgados de color verde jade? –Mikoto asintió nuevamente. – ¿piel clara? ¡mirada penetrante y a la vez sensual? ¿cuerpo pequeño, pero bien proporcionado con curvas muy bien definidas? –pregunto algo pervertida y Mikoto sonrío de forma traviesa. – ¿labios carnosos, boca pequeña que te invita a ser besada? –Sasuke ya no se daba cuenta de lo que decía. – ¿frente grande que se te antoja a darle un beso?

_-(nombe mijo ya estás bien jodido u.u mas colado no se puede)_ –si hijo mío, es esa misma chica que ya te tiene bien atrapado. –dijo traviesa e insinuante sacando al pelinegro de su ensoñación, el cual frunció el entrecejo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-No sé de que hablas madre. –dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

_-(es digno Uchiha u.u niega lo que siente hasta que ya no puede soportarlo, son tan orgullosos y les encanta sufrir)_ –Mikoto negó resignada siendo una buena conocedora de los Uchihas, no por nada duro mucho tiempo casada con uno y le dio dos hijos. –hijo mío la describías con cara de bobo enamorado es mas claro que te gusta esa chica. –dijo burlona moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y Sasuke la miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-¿de qué hablas madre? –dijo ofendido. – ¿cómo me va a gustar una chica fea, frentona con carácter de los mil demonios? —Sasuke la miraba como si eso fuera una aberración.

-Si, como digas hijo. –dijo Mikoto dando media vuelta dándole por su lado y Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo. –enjuágate esa cara para que la chica no te vea así y se decepcione, ponte algo decente y baja que Sakura-chan desayunara con nosotros, esta haya abajo, muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarle a tu hermano a acomodar la mesa. –dijo emocionada saliendo de la recamara.

-No, entonces no es la Sakura que yo pienso y conozco, porque esa frentona es una huevona que no hace ninguna tarea del hogar y siempre nos agarra a Kakashi y a mí como sus gatos. –dijo muy convencido poniéndose de pie para hacer lo que su madre le dijo, ya que si no lo hace es seguro que en unos minutos sube por él y lo obliga a hacerlo de una forma mas traumante, debería aprovechar que su sacrosanta madre está de buen humor y ahora se lo dijo por las buenas.

* * *

Sasuke terminando de hacer todo lo que le ordeno su madre fue a la cocina y quedo parado en la entrada con la mandíbula desencajada viendo a Sakura acomodando la mesa platicando amigablemente con su madre, incluso sonreía la canija cosa que nunca hacia con él, no habían malas caras, entrecejo fruncido, insulto, comportamiento déspota.

El pelinegro se tallo los ojos e incluso se pellizco pensando que estaba dormido aun, pero el dolor en su bracito le hizo darse cuenta de que no era un sueño y la chica ahí estaba, tan linda que se veía sonriendo así, siendo amable. Vestía de forma deportiva un, pantalón ceñido al cuerpo deportivo de color negro y una blusa de tirantes también ceñida de color morada con algunas letras en frente, a decir verdad su atuendo marcaba perfectamente sus curvas. No pudo evitar quedándosele viendo como bobo. Él sabía que la chica aun siendo una amargada era hermosa pero sonriendo de esa forma se veía mucho mas y él no pudo evitar quedarse en la entrada viéndola como bobo.

-Cierra la boca ototo o inundaras la casa con tu saliva. –susurro Itachi en su oído haciendo que el pelinegro saliera de su ensoñación y lo fulminara con la mirada sin poder evitar el leve sonrojo en su mejilla a causa de la vergüenza e Itachi sonrío de forma socarrona.

Sasuke vestía un pantalón deportivo levemente holgado color gris y una playera sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo color negra mientras que Itachi traía unos jeans algo desgastados y una playera algo holgada de color azul con algunas letras enrojo tornasol.

-Mira que tu amiga es muy guapa. Que escondidita te la tenías ototo. –siguió con sus burlas haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera mas el entrecejo. –vi a la pobre parada frente la casa fulminando el portón con la mirada, así que decidí acercármele y preguntarle que hacia aquí y me dijo que había quedado contigo temprano para entrenar karate. –relato con tranquilidad. –sabiendo que seguro se te olvido o no quisiste levantarte la invite a pasar y al instante mamá se encariño con ella y la invito a almorzar. También me dijo que la quiere para nuera. –dijo burlón y las mejillas del pelinegro estaban más sonrojadas. –pero si tú no te animas yo con gusto le cumplo el capricho a mamá. –dijo con interés mirando de forma pervertida como la chica se inclinaba hacia la mesa dando excelente vista de su escote y Sasuke gruño como perro rabioso.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero de una vez te advierto que tiene carácter de gorila enjaulado. –dijo con molestia ignorando esa molestia en su vientre por la forma en la que su hermano la miraba y hablaba de la chica.

-Pues con esa cara y ese cuerpo ototro créeme que el carácter es lo que menos me viene importando. –dijo sin dejar de verle el escote acción que estaba cabreando mas al menor. –además soy un Uchiha y si papá pudo domar a mamá yo lo lograre con esa fierecilla. –dijo arrogante mirando satisfecho como su hermano lo miraba con instintos asesino.

-Más bien mamá domo a papá. –aseguro triunfante.

-Eso es lo de menos. –dijo despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia. –además no me importaría que ella me dome. –dijo en doble sentido y Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido porque nunca había visto el lado pervertido de su hermano.

_-(ahora veo porque somos hermanos cof cof cof digo cof cof cof no entiendo porque somos hermanos Uu.u)_ –sin poder evitarlo al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante sus pensamientos.

-Si acepta una relación conmigo ¿crees que le guste que le regale un látigo de aniversario? –pregunto Itachi pensativo.

-Yo que sé. –dijo Sasuke con una gota resbalando por su frente.

-Pensé que al ser tu amiga conocerías sus gustos.

-Itachi lo del látigo más bien creo que sería un regalo para ti. –dijo con fastidio arto de tener esa clase de conversación con su hermano, en especial porque la peli-rosa era la protagonista de ella, e Itachi asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

-Bueno ya me pensare que regalarle en nuestro primer aniversario. –dijo despreocupado ya dando por hecho que será su novia y Sasuke frunció mas el seño. –¡Sakura-chan! –dijo en forma cantarina caminado hacia la chica que levanto la mirada y borro su sonrisa mirando a Itachi acercársele con su sonrisa de galán de telenovela y Sasuke miro desconfiado a su hermano mientras que a paso más lento caminaba a ellos. – ¡deja te yudo con esos platos! –dijo tomando los platos que la chica tenía en manos y comenzando a acomodarlos, Sakura lo dejo hacer y fue a la cocina a seguir a Mikoto para ayudarla con las demás cosas dejando que Sasuke e Itachi acomodaran la mesa sin tomarse la molestia de saludar al pelinegro menor. – ¡jujuju! Las cosas me favorecen ototo tal parece que Sakura-chan está enojada contigo porque ni los buenos días te dio o siquiera te volteo a ver. –dijo burlón pasándole unos platos para qué los acomode.

-De rato la contento. –dijo despreocupado, extrañamente no quería perder el juego que disimuladamente había comenzado su hermano, razón por la que no le dijo que la amargada de Sakura así es con él, de hecho es muy raro que lo salude, y cuando le habla es para insultarlo, molestarlo, humillarlo o pelear con él, pero de eso no tenia que enterarse su hermano. –esta coladita por mi Itachi, así que lo más seguro es que este enfadada por que la hice esperar en la cita que tanto me ha rogado tener, además que la hice venir por mí. –dijo arrogante sonriendo de forma torcida.

-No sé porque no te creo ototo. –dijo burlón Itachi.

-No me importa si me crees o no, yo solo digo la verdad, pero ¿sabes qué? –dijo tranquilamente. –si me regalas tu laptop te la dejo a ti. –dijo agitando sus cejas de arriba abajo como si fuera comerciante. – A mi no me gusta, es una amargada con fuerza de gorila. –dijo despreocupado e Itachi divertido le apunto hacia atrás con la mirada para qué volteara y Sasuke extrañado lo hizo provocando que sus ojos se abrieran horrorizados y los platos casi se le cayeran al ver a Sakura estando alado de su madre, ambas sosteniendo unas cacerolas.

-¿Qué le quieres cambiar a tu hermano Sasuke? –pregunto curiosa Mikoto mirándolo con inocencia mientras que Sakura tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha porque ya sabía que hablaba de ella, el solo escuchar "fea con fuerza de elefante" sabía lo que ese pelinegro quería canjear.

_-(solo porque aquí está tu familia, pero nada más deja que vallamos al entrenamiento, veras que lo de ayer solo fue un calentamiento comparado con lo que te hare entrenar hoy)_ –Sasuke palideció al ver al mirada de la peli-rosa, sabía que cuando estuvieran solos o entrenando le iría muy mal, ya estaba pensando o ideando la manera de hacer que no entrenen hoy, aun le dolían mucho el cuerpo y estaba seguro que no aguantara otro entrenamiento cuando la chica está molesta con él. Itachi se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo en especial ante las caras de su hermano.

-Me quiere cambiar un oso de peluche color rosa con ojos verdes madre, porque según él es feo, pero a mí me parece divino. –dijo juguetón guiñándole un ojo a Sakura, la cual rodo los ojos y se dispuso a mejor seguir ayudando a Mikoto, la cual no entendía como un oso de peluche podría tener fuerza de elefante y en especial ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke tiene un oso de peluche rosa e Itachi lo quería? Estaba empezando a dudar de la sexualidad de sus hijos, pero eran sus retoños así que los iba aceptar como fueran, gay o machitos.

-Prepárate mentalmente para el entrenamiento de hoy. –susurro amenazante Sakura al pasar cerca del pelinegro menor, el cual se estremeció temiendo por su vida e Itachi que se dio cuenta que le susurro algo, supuso que sería algo muy malo al ver a su hermano mas pálido que una hoja, por lo que amplió su sonrisa divertida.

-La comida ya había sido servida y la mesa acomodada. Todos se encontraban sentados en los cojines comiendo tranquilamente. Itachi y Mikoto de un costado de la mesa y frente a ellos Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Dime Sakura-chan? –hablo Mikoto haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada de su plato y la mirara atenta. –¿por dónde vives? –pregunto con interés.

-Doblando la esquina tres cuadras. –respondió con amabilidad y siendo respetuosa dejando ver a Sasuke que solo es amable cuando esta su madre.

_-(espera O.O… ¿vive tan cerca? En todo este tiempo que llevo de conocerla nunca he ido a su casa… siempre viene por mi u.u)_

-Es muy cerca, me extraña que no nos hayamos topado después de todo tomo ese camino para ir a la universidad. –dijo galante Itachi haciendo que Sasuke frunza nuevamente el entrecejo.

-No salgo mucho más que para ir a la escuela. –contesto despreocupada.

-¡Kya…! ¡Eres un encanto de niña! ¡además que como tu hay pocas! Las chicas de ahora no son hogareñas, se la pasan en la calle de vagas. –dijo emocionada Mikoto mirando con estrellitas en los ojos a la chica haciendo que a Sasuke y Sakura les resbalara una gota de sudor en la frente mientras que Itachi sonreía divertido. –seguramente tus padres han de estar orgullosos por la buena hija que educaron. –dijo orgullosa y al instante el rostro de la chica se sombreo por una capa de tristeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ambos varones.

-Madre los padres de Sakura murieron. –aclaro Sasuke y Mikoto ensancho los ojos.

-Oh lo siento pequeña yo…

-No se preocupe usted no lo sabía. –dijo de forma cálida sonriéndole levemente, pero tanto Itachi y Sasuke notaron que estaba fingiendo. –además eso paso hace quince años, está superado. –dijo despreocupada. –pero mi tío, el hermano de mamá me ha cuidado desde entonces, así que no estoy sola y por eso tengo su apellido.

-Entonces tu tío debe de estar orgulloso de tener a una sobrina tan linda como tú. –dijo con amabilidad y Sakura solo le sonrío.

-Su tío es maestro de matemáticas en la preparatoria. –dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema. (que chismoso me salió este Sasuke ¬¬)

-¡Oh! ¡qué emocionante! ¡cuéntame más de tu tío pequeña!—dijo emocionada y a los adolecentes les resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nunca.

-Pues él es alguien… Sakura no hallaba como describirlo. –_ (pervertido, dramático, payaso, idiota, vago, meloso, celoso y mucho mas,pero creo que no sería bueno decir la verdad u.u)_ –es una buena persona. –dijo sonriendo forzada y Sasuke entendió porque solo decía eso mientras que Itachi y Mikoto les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente ante lo poco que dijo de él.

-¡Por cierto madre ¿planeas ir ahora al mercado? –pregunto Sasuke de prontohallando la forma perfecta para escaparse del entrenamiento de hoy.

-No sé si valla, tengo muchas cosas que comprar e Itachi no puede acompañarme porque tiene que hacer un trabajo de la escuela. –dijo pensativa y Sakura miro de reojo como a Sasuke lo rodeaba un aura brillante. –y uste..

-No te preocupes madre que Sakura y yo te acompañaremos, dejaremos para otro día lo del entrenamiento ¿verdad? –dijo triunfante mirando de reojo a Sakura, la cual lo fulmino con la mirada. Itachi sonrío divertido.

_-(¡maldito! Trata de escapar del entrenamiento, pero ni crea que lo permitiré)_

-¿enserio? ¿No sería mucha molestia? –pregunto emocionada Mikoto mirando a Sakura. –no me gustaría arruinarles sus planes. –dijo apenada.

_-(¿desde cuándo a mamá le importa no arruinarnos los planes cuando de ayudarla se trata? O.o) –_ pensaron Itachi y Sasuke.

-No es molestia mamá ¿verdad Sakura? –dijo Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sakura al ver la mirada emocionada de Mikoto suspiro resignada.

-Ninguna. Con gusto la ayudaremos con las compras Mikoto-san. –dijo respetuosa y Sasuke sonrío triunfante, Mikoto emocionada e Itachi burlón. –_(esta me la cobrare con creces Sasuke)_ –Sakura miraba con intensidad al pelinegro.

_-(algo me dice que empeore las cosas)_ –Sasuke borro su sonrisa triúnfate y sudo frio al sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica alado de él.

* * *

Saliendo del súper mercado caminado por las calles iban adelante Mikoto y Sakura con un par de pequeñas bolsas de plástico en sus manos. Mikoto iba platicando emocionada de muchas cosas y Sakura solo la escuchaba atenta constando educadamente cuando se le preguntaba algo. Atrás de ella caminando muy apenas con cuidado de no caerse iba Sasuke cargando montón de bolsas grande y pesadas mientras iba gruñendo molesto.

_-(nombre si son tal para cual ¬¬ son unas aprovechadas solo me ayudan con una bolsillas que ni pesan ¬¬ y van platicando como si nada, de perdido deberían de guiarme para no caerme o chocar, solo mamá me avisa cuando vamos a cruzar la calle, al menos es considerada de que puedo morir siendo atropellado ¬¬ ¡maldito Itrachi cabro! Se salvo por esa mendriga tarea #¬¬…__**pero recuerda que tu también te pudiste haber salvado hoy, pero tuviste que abrir la boca u.u si hubieras dejado las cosas como estaba probablemente hubieras tenido que acompañar mañana a tu madre a las compras, pero hubiera ido Itachi también y la carga no hubiera sido tan pesada…**__ cállate voz interior ¬¬ no ayudas en mucho, además si se hubiera hecho eso mañana estuviera aquí con el cuerpo mas adolorido no pudiendo ni con mi alma, así que es mejor que las cosas pasaran así u.u__**.. en eso tienes razón, pero igual por abrir la bocota mañana tendrás entrenamiento mucho más pesado y tu cuerpo estará doblemente molido a como lo iba a estar si te hubiera mantenido callado u.u nunca hablas mucho y cuando lo haces nada más es para joderte mas u.u)**_ –Sasuke gruño molesto, nunca le podía ganar a su voz interior, siempre terminaba jodiendolo y deprimiéndolo más.

Cuando iban caminando por el parque que debían atravesar se sintió un aire gélido que le puso la piel chinita a los tres. Sakura y Sasuke se detuvieron de golpe al sentir auras espeluznantes a su alrededor. Mientras que Mikoto se abrazaba sintiendo el frio y miraba curiosa a todos lados. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre sí con seriedad. La peli-rosa no perdió el tiempo y golpeo a Mikoto en la nuca desmayándola, la sostuvo en brazos impidiendo que cayera al piso. Al instante la recostó en el piso dejando que se recargara en un árbol dejando las bolsas que cargaba a su alrededor al igual que Sasuke. En eso apareció un perro frente a Sakura, era pequeño de color café con cachetes grandes que le colgaban, en su cuello tenía una correa que tenía un amuleto como el de Kakashi. Sasuke lo vio extrañado.

-¡Así que él es el elegido! –dijo el perro mirado a Sasuke, el cual ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿ha…habla? –pregunto impresionado.

-Soy perro demoniaco, es lógico que algunos hablemos. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Solo Pakku habla. –dijo Sakura. Sasuke miraba al pequeño como si fuera un experimento en un laboratorio.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto elegido? –pregunta curioso. – ¿acaso quieres tocar mis acolchonadas patitas? –pregunto levantando una de sus manos y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Pakku imagino que sentiste esa presencia por eso te dejaste ver por Sasuke. –interrumpió Sakura con seriedad haciendo que el canino la mirara a ella. Y Sasuke razono dándose cuenta que a pesar que algunos perros seguían cuidando a su familia era la primera vez que veía a uno y no le había tomado el interés por verlos después que les dijeron de ellos, aunque ahora no podía dejar de verlos con interés, parecía perro normal, a excepción de que habla, así que se le hacía difícil creer que ellos pudieran proteger a su familia.

-Ya llevaba días sintiendo esta presencia pero muy lejana, tal parece que solo estaba estudiando lo que el elegido hacia. –dijo Pakku con seriedad.

-Exactamente, pero al parecer planea actuar. –dijo con seriedad Sakura.

-¿Qué tiene este maldito parque que ya van dos veces que me atacan aquí? –pregunto con fastidio Sasuke.

-Esta presencia es mucho más poderosa que los demonios de aquella noche Sasuke. –dijo con seriedad Sakura y el pelinegro la miro preocupado. –probablemente sea uno de los humanos con poderes demoniacos al servicio de Madara.

-Eso es lo más seguro. –dijo Pakku. –pero no creo que tengas problemas pequeña Sakura, después de todo ya te has enfrentado a uno de ellos. –Sasuke la miro impresionado. –aunque en ese entonces eras mas débil y terminaron salvándote l…

-No me lo recuerdes. –dijo Sakura interrumpiéndole haciendo que una vena brotara en su frente. –odio recordar que le debo algo a ese par. –dijo furiosa y Sasuke no entendía nada. –Pakku. –llamo con seriedad borrando su enfado y el perro se puso alerta. –Sasuke prepárate que ha decidido dejar de asustarnos y va aparecer. –dijo caminando algunos paso mirando al frente y Sasuke serio de puso a su lado mirando a la misma dirección. –Pakku protege a Mikoto-san y si ves que las cosas se ponen feas huyes con ella llevándola a casa junto con Sasuke. –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo mientras que el perro se ponía en los costados de la inconsciente Mokoto estando alertas a todo.

-No te dejare sola. –gruño molesto volteándola a ver. –ya se controlar uno de los elementos y podre ayudarte a pelear.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas no podre protegerte Sasuke y mi prioridad es que tu vidas. –dijo con seriedad. –si yo muero no importa mucho porque tienes más guardianes que te defenderán.

-No me importa eso, tu no morirás y yo no te dejare sola, ni aunque me obligues me iré de aquí. –dijo con firmeza y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

¡Entiéndelo! ¡Tu vida es mucho más importante que la mía! El que muera no importa. –grito furiosa.

-¡A mi si me importa! –grito alterado Sasuke y Sakura volteo a verlo sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con intensidad. Pakku levanto ambas cejas de forma traviesa. Sasuke al darse cuenta de sus palabras no pudo controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. –es decir me importa tu vida como la de Kakashi, mi familia y los otros guardianes que aun no conozco. –dijo nervioso rascándose la mejilla derecha desviando a todos lados su mirada, Sakura sintió algo de desilusión, sin saber porque, aun seguía mirando a Sasuke con sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero en eso desvió su mirada al frente al igual que Sasuke cuando oyeron un par de aplausos viendo a una figura encapuchada.

-Que elegido tan mas valiente. –dijo una coz masculina con un tinte de burla, ambos adolecentes fruncieron mas el seño. –además de tierno. –dijo con falsa ternura.

El hombre estaba parado en la rama de un árbol, con elegancia salto cayendo de pie varios metros frente a ellos, se bajo la capucha dejando ver a un joven rubio amarrando su larga cabellera en una coleta alta dejando caer un flequillo de lado tapando uno de sus ojos. Sus facciones eran hermosas, delicadas hasta algo femeninas. Su ojo visible era de color celeste y era levemente rasgado, que los miraba con diversión, superioridad y burla. Su tono de piel era levemente acanelado.

-¡Mi nombre es Deidara, gusto en conocerte elegido! –dijo con falsa educación haciendo una leve reverencia. –llevo tiempo observándote y créeme que he visto lo rápido que has mejorado en tan poco tiempo. –alago sonriendo de forma torcida, mas Sasuke fuera de sentirse alagado se sintió molesto por tener a ese ser espiándolo. –he hablado con mi amo sobre tus progresos y está muy interesado en ti. Me dijo que te ofreciera unírtele, ambos serian socios, el te entrenara mucho mejor que tus guardianes y juntos dominaran esta humanidad asquerosa.

-Dile a tu amo que se meta su ofrecimiento por el culo. –dijo Sasuke con burla sonriendo de forma torcida y Sakura sonrío de la misma forma, le gusto como respondió.

-Idiota. –dijo Deidara frunciendo el entrecejo. –rechazas un buen ofrecimiento, tu poder y el de tus guardianes no nos llega a los talones a nosotros. Tu mismo has cavado tu propia tumba y la de tus estúpidos guardianes. Mi amo incluso tenía pensado dejar a esos gatos que tiene por guardianes unírsele. –dijo con desprecio mirándolo con asco.

-Si no les llego a los talones junto con mis guardianes ¿Por qué ofrecernos una unión? –pregunta con arrogancia. –seguro sabe el poder que tenemos y nos tiene miedo. Tu amo no es más que un gatito asustado que manda a sus perros faldero a pelear mientras él se esconde debajo de su cama.

_-(hay que admitir que Sasuke está contestando con maravilla)_ –Sakura amplió su sonrisa viendo como el rubio miraba furioso a Sasuke, incluso se había puesto rojo del coraje.

-Elegido idiota. –gruño molesto el rubio. –no solo pagaras tu estupidez si no también tu insolencia. –los adolecente miraron impresionados como al extender las mano se apreciaba que en las palmas tenía una clase de bocas con dientes. Deidara volteo sus palmas para que quedaran con las bocas hacia el suelo, empezaran como a vomitar una cosa blancosa y gelatinosa que provoco que los adolecentes pusieran mueca de desagrado.

-Qué asco. –dijo Sasuke mirando asqueado como las cosa gelatinosa formaba en el suelo unos diez muñecos sin rostros que fácil les llegaba a la cintura al rubio.

-¡Enséñeles una lección a esos dos mis queridos muñecos, para que aprendan a apreciar el arte! –dijo apuntando a los chicos, al instante los muñecos brincaron para echárseles encima.

**Continuara**

**y ya salio Deidara XD**

**jajajaja insisto tener una madre como mikoto es divertido,,,, pero solo cuando es la madre de otro y observas como los tortura -.- jajajaja**

**spero ke ste kapi les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO**

**BESOTES**


	4. Solo un guardián no es suficiente

**Solo un guardián no es suficiente**

-Enséñeles una lección a esos dos, mis queridos muñecos, para que aprendan a apreciar el arte. –dijo apuntando a los chicos, al instante los muñecos brincaron para echárseles encima.

Sakura actuó rápido y volteo haciendo una cueva rocosa que rodeara a Mikoto y Pakku para protegerlos de cualquier ataque. Sasuke también fue rápido y extendió sus manos haciendo que un enorme muro rocoso apareciera enfrente de ellos. En ambos había aparecido el sello en su frente, en cuanto a Sasuke sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Cuando los muñecos chocaron contra el muro que creo Sasuke explotaron retumbando todo a su alrededor, al oír las explosiones Sasuke y Sakura se miraron de reojo mientras que al ser de día las personas que transitaban cerca del parque corrieron despavoridas a refugiarse sin saber bien que pasaba.

-Esa cosa que sale de su mano es explosiva. –dijo sorprendido Sasuke y Sakura frunció el entrecejo. (si no lo dice no me doy cuenta ¬¬)

-Tenemos que tener cuidado de que no nos toque y también debemos alejarnos lo mas que podamos de tu madre. Aunque el muro que cree la proteja debemos de evitar que alguna explosión la alcance. –dijo con seriedad y Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo, pero regreso su mirada al frente al oír que el muro que creo se agrietaba.

Al instante Sakura lo tomo de la mano y usando su fuerza sobre humana salto con él el enorme muro, fue tan grande y largo su salto que incluso paso arriba de Deidara, el cual miro hacia arriba viéndolos y silbo falsamente impresionado mientras que Sakura caía de pie en la rama del árbol atrás del rubio, soltando a Sasuke, el cual cayo de sentón algo impresionado.

Nada más los pies de la chica y el trasero de Sasuke tocaron la rama, el enorme muro del pelinegro se partió en varios pedazos, los cuales fueron disparados hacia la cueva rocosa que protegía a Mikoto, pero no lograron hacerle ni una grieta.

Sasuke miraba impresionado como el muro que creo era destruido sabiendo que al estar tan cerca las rocas lo hubieran golpeado de lleno al no ser aun tan rápido para controlar sus poderes. Pero desvió su atención a sus pies al sentir un cosquilleo viendo a varias arañas echas del mismo material que los muñecos haciendo que horrorizado se parara y tratara de quitársela. Lo mismo le había sucedido a Sakura, la cual también trataba de quitárselas de encima mientras que Deidara volteaba con tranquilidad hacia ellos sonriendo de forma torcida.

Las arañas seguían incrementándose y la peli-rosa noto como salían de las manos del rubio que parecía divertirse con la situación. Sakura ensancho con horror sus ojos al ver como Deidara la miraba a los ojos con burla mientras ponía en alto sus manos y juntaba dos de sus dedos para hacerlos tronar.

No lo pensó mucho, todo pasó en cámara lenta, su cuerpo fue rodeado por su aura color marrón y al instante fue cubierto por una capa rocosa, volteo hacia Sasuke y se le echo encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso acostados, el pelinegro boca arriba y ella boca abajo. La chica trato de cubrir todo el cuerpo del chico con el suyo aun así usando su poder hizo que el cuerpo del pelinegro fuera cubierto por la misma capa rocosa, en cuanto Sasuke aun no reaccionaba del todo, seguía atontado por el golpe en su espalda y su cabeza no se golpeo porque Sakura la protegió con uno de sus brazos. Mientras que todas las arañas se habían pegado al cuerpo rocoso de ambos.

Se oyó el tronido de dedos del rubio y al instante todas las arañas explotaron, al estar Sakura encima del pelinegro fue la que mas sintió la explosión mientras que Sasuke cerraba los ojos sintiendo el suelo y el cuerpo encima de él retumbar.

Cuando terminaron de explotar todas las arañas y el lugar fue envuelto por una nube de polvo que levantaron las explosiones Deidara volvió a silbar con falsa impresión mirando el lugar con tranquilidad.

-Debo de admitir que esa chica es rápida y tiene habilidades sorprendentes. –dijo con diversión. –no por nada es uno de los guardianes, pero aun así no es contrincante para mi, menos si en vez de pelear se la pasa protegiendo al elegido que con las habilidades que tiene no es de mucha ayuda. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida viendo como poco a poco la enorme cortina de polvo comenzaba a dispersarse.

Sakura tenía un enorme dolor y ardor en su espalda, sabía que al ser muchas arañas su escudo no la protegería del todo, no podía abría los ojos pero sentía como en su frente escurría algo y sabía perfectamente que era sangre, no podía mover su cuerpo, su armadura de roca se había quebrado hace rato y sus extremidades no le respondían.

Sasuke fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, hace rato había sentido como el cuerpo de la chica había caído de lleno en el suyo. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica ensancho sus ojos horrorizado, había sentido que la ropa de ella se había roto provocando que sintiera su piel, pero eso no fue lo que lo horrorizo, lo que lo hizo fue que sentía un liquido caliente.

-¿Sakura? –la llamo asustado. – ¿Sakura? –su voz ahora sonaba entre suplicante y asustada. – ¡Sakura! ¡no me hagas esto! ¡despierta! –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Siendo absolutamente cuidadoso se sentó sin dejar de abrazar a la chica como si la vida se le fuera en ello, asomo su rostro por el hombro de la chica para ver sus heridas viendo asustado como su espalda sangraba y tenía quemaduras graves, paso una de sus manos por la nuca de la chica sintiendo algo liquido, con horror miro viendo como sus cabellos rosados se habían teñido de sangre, además que su hermoso y largo cabello rosa estaba quemado.

-¡Sakura! ¡por favor dime algo! –Sasuke sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. –¡despierta!… ¡en verdad lo siento, si no fuera tan inútil hubieras peleado mejor en vez de permanecer a mi lado obligada a protegerme! –dijo abrazándola cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Pero qué escena tan conmovedora! –dijo Deidara al verlos cuando la nube se disperso y caminando hacia ellos deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miro realmente furioso al rubio, con cuidado acostó a la chica en el suelo alado de donde estaba y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie. No le tomo importancia que le doliera la espalda ni mucho menos que una de sus rodillas le dolieran porque una explosión le alcanzo a dar causándole una herida parecida a la que Sakura tenía en su espalda, sabía que eso no era nada comparado con el daño que recibió ella.

_-(que poco hombre soy, mira que permitir que una mujer me proteja, si mi madre se entera__ seguro se decepciona más de mí) –_Sasuke apretó los puños sin dejar de mirara con instintos asesinos a Deidara que se divertía de lo lindo. –_ (aunque seas mi guardián no me puedo permitir que sufras los ataques por mi)_ –el pelinegro le dedico una mirada cálida al rostro de la chica que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, para después regresar a mirar de forma furiosa al rubio.

-¿planeas pelear tú contra mí? –pregunta divertido. –si no pudiste protegerte bien de mis pequeñas arañitas y tu guardián tuvo que hacer todo ¿crees que podrás siquiera rasguñarme? –pregunta con burla y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

-Cada rasguño que sufrió Sakura te lo hare pagar con creces. –dijo amenazante con sus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad.

Deidara solo sonrío de forma torcida, pero ensancho los ojos sorprendido al tener a Sasuke frente a él, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás esquivando la patada del chico.

-Parece que enojado eres menos marica. –dijo con burla.

Sasuke no le tomo importancia al insulto e hizo como si hubiera dado una patada haciendo que un enorme pedazo de concreto se desprendiera del piso disparándose directo hacia el rubio que lo esquivo con algo de dificultad, pero el pelinegro no se detuvo, siguió dando patadas desprendiendo mas pedazos de concreto del suelo que se disparaba a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el rubio mientras su sello y aura brillaban con más intensidad con ese color marrón.

Sakura oía voces algo lejanas y no lograba descifrar lo que decían, no podía abrir los ojos por más que lo intentara, ni siquiera pudo hacerlo cuando escucho las suplicas de Sasuke, frunció el entrecejo cuando oyó rocas quebrarse y sintió el piso vibrar. Tenía que ver que estaba pasando, no se podía dejar vencer por esas heridas. Batallo pero finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, con mucha dificultad y dolor logro sentarse en el piso y vio impresionada como Sasuke con sus movimiento desprendía rocas usándolas para golpear al rubio que muy apenas y podía esquivarlas, lo más sorprendente es que el pelinegro no le daba oportunidad al rubio de contraatacar por tener que estarse protegiendo de las rocas que se disparaban a una velocidad sorprendente hacia él.

_-(¿Cuándo demonios aprendió a hacer eso? A mí me tomo meses lograr hacerlo mientras que él solo con verme hacerlos ayer logro hacerlo hoy… es… es impresionante, incluso sabe moverse con bastante agilidad como…como si llevara tiempo haciéndolo cuando es la primera vez que lo hace)_ –la chica no cabía en la impresión, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, notaba en el aura de Sasuke lo furioso que estaba, incluso notaba instintos asesino en él provocando que sonriera levemente. – _(¿así que haciéndote enojar das mas de ti?… he de admitir que es algo muy propio de ti Master)_ –la chica negó resignada.

El rubio mientras esquivaba las rocas que se disparaban a él hacía que sus manos masticaran mas arcilla, esquivo una enorme roca nuevamente y dejo que su mano escupiera la enorme araña que había formado, media como unos dos metros. Y la dejo caer frente a él.

La roca que había lanzado a Deidara iba a impactar la araña pero esta se detuvo levitando. Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos impresionado, volteo hacia atrás viendo a Sakura sentada respirando con dificultad, siendo rodeada por su aura y con el sello brillando mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia enfrente. Se puso realmente feliz al verla despierta, pero noto la dificultad que tenia al sostener la roca, ya que seguramente hasta mover un dedo debía dolerle.

-¿Por qué la detienes? –pregunta sin entender.

-Porque si choca contra esa cosa hará una explosión más grande que sin duda nos alcanzaría y el impacto más grande lo recibiría tu madre. –Sasuke impresionado volteo viendo que su madre estaba demasiado cerca de Deidara, sabía que este sabría como protegerse por algo creo una araña que lo protegiera, pero el muro que protege a su madre no resistiría y terminaría dañándose.

Sasuke se golpe la frente por ser tan impulsivo y perder la cordura ante su odio no dejándole ver su alrededor, de haber sido diferente sabría que podría lastimar a su madre.

Sakura movió su brazo hacia arriba haciendo que la roca desviara su ataque estrellándose contra uno de los árboles del lugar.

-Muy inteligente rosadita. –dijo el rubio saltando arriba de la araña cayendo de pie sobre esta. –pero igual yo puedo hacer explotara esta preciosura cuando yo quiera. Les informo que al hacerla explotar destruirá todo lo que está en este parque y yo tengo mis trucos para salvarme. –dijo burlón haciendo que ambos chicos fruncieran el entrecejo. – ¿y qué creen? –pregunta sin esperara respuesta. –ya hare que haga ¡boom! –dijo divertido para después reír como psicópata mientras que ambos chicos fruncían el entrecejo sabiendo que no podrían escapar, menos en las condiciones de Sakura.

* * *

Pakkun solo escuchaba los ataques de afuera preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada, su trabajo era proteger a esa humana, le habían ordenado mantenerse cerca de ella, y como Sakura no había quitado el muro significaba que ni huir para sacarla de ahí podía. Imaginaba que la chica quitaría el muro cuando las cosas se pongan feas y les busque una oportunidad para huir. Pakku sintió una presencia demasiado cerca haciendo que mirara hacía arriba viendo como un agujero negro había aparecido haciendo que ensanchara los ojos.

* * *

Un agujero negro apareció atrás de Deidara, el cual se adentro con tranquilidad viendo con burla la mirada impresionada del pelinegro y la penetrante de Sakura.

-¡Diviértanse! –dijo socarrón adentrándose completamente en el agujero dejando ver solo su mano derecha, la cual tenía los dedos preparados para tronarlos.

La araña comenzó a inflarse justo en el momento que un agujero negro igual que el que el rubio había hecho aparecer apareció atrás de ellos, del agujero se asomo una cabellera color plata.

-¡Yo! –ambos voltearon rápidamente viendo a Kakashi sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con su ojito feliz.

-Ka...Kakashi. –dijo impresionado Sasuke.

-Ya era hora. –dijo Sakura tratando de ponerse de pie, mas no pudo.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Deja la impresión para después y ayuda a Sakura para que entren al portal que esa araña esta por explotar. –dijo Kakashi con seriedad mirando al pelinegro, el cual reacciono de golpe y corrió hacia Sakura cargándola estilo princesa y salto al portal cuando Kakashi se hizo para atrás.

El portal se cerró justo en el momento que la araña exploto destruyendo completamente todo el parque, lo bueno que no había personas a la redondo porque muchas había huido al oír las explosiones, pero las patrullas que iban a lugar porque les reportaron las explosiones en el parque y algunos autos que transitaban ahí se volcaron ante la honda que provoco la explosión.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke cayo de pie en algo sólido miro extrañado a su alrededor viendo un pequeño cuarto con paredes pintadas de color salmón, un par de ventanas con las cortinas cerradas, algunos muebles como sillones, televisión entre otros amontonados en la esquina, vio a Kakashi en medio de la habitación parado en medio de un extraño sello que fue dibujado con gris y negro.

Kakashi mantenía los ojos abierto y sin el parche mostrando sus ojos bicolor, respiraba de forma agitada, después cayó de rodillas al piso viéndose completamente agotado.

-¡Kakashi! –grito preocupado corriendo hacia él aun con Sakura en brazos deteniéndose a unos pasos de él cuando el peli-plata puso su mano enfrente como deteniéndolo.

-Solo estoy cansado. –dijo con tranquilidad denotando lo agitado que estaba en su voz. –hacer esos portales lleva mucha energía y sumándole que lo hice dos veces en un ratito me dejo sin nada. –se justifico.

-¡Mi madre se quedo en el parque! –grito exaltado el pelinegro recordando ese enorme detalle, por las prisas e impresión de la situación no se acordó.

-No te preocupes. Te dije que hice dos veces el portal. –dijo Kakashi apuntando uno de los sillones en la esquina de donde se asomo Pakku

Sasuke impresionado camino rápidamente hacia ellos ya que el respaldo no le permitía ver a su madre y estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero se tranquilizo al ver a su madre completamente dormida con las bolsas de la despensa en el piso.

-Valla que compraron muchas cosas, entre Pakku y yo tuvimos que meterlas todas al portal. –dijo con cansancio Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke volteara hacia él aun viéndolo hincado, por lo que le sonrío de forma forzada. – ¿Qué tal esta Sakura? –Sasuke bajo su mirada viéndola completamente dormida.

-Esta dormida o inconsciente, recibió heridas muy graves por mi culpa. –dijo frustrado y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tal parece que el saber que está a salvo hizo que se permitiera descansar. –dijo con tranquilidad Kakashi poniéndose de pie, caminando con dificultad hacia el pelinegro, al estar cerca de él puso su mano en su hombro derecho en forma de consuelo y Sasuke volteo a verlo sorprendiéndose por la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dirigía el peli-plata. –ella estará bien, además no tienes porque sentirte culpable. Ella cumplió perfectamente con su trabajo, el cual es protegerte ante todo.

-No me gusta que arriesgue su vida por mí. –admitió culpable. –se que lo hace porque es su misión, pero no quiero que ella se lastime por eso.

-Si no quieres eso debes ponerle más empeño a tus entrenamientos para que ella no tenga que arriesgarse tanto cuando se topen con sus enemigos. –dijo con sabiduría Kakashi y Sasuke asintió aun reflejando culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-Me haré más fuerte y seré yo quien la proteja. –dijo con seguridad mirándolo decidido y Kakashi amplió su sonrisa.

-Eso estaría muy bien. –trato de ignorar los celos de padre, pero su tic nervioso en la ceja derecha lo delataba, mas Sasuke no lo vio por seguir pensando en hacerse más fuerte. –tu madre seguirá inconsciente un buen rato, así que ayúdame a llevar a Sakura a su habitación para sanar sus heridas. –dijo dando media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras con Sasuke siguiéndolo.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que necesitábamos huir? –pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

-Los estuve esperando en las montañas, pero al no ver que llegaran decidí bajarlas para buscarlos, cuando pase por el parque vi las explosiones y sentí sus energías junto con la del enemigo, así que mejor vine a casa y empecé a hacer el portal. Tal parece que todo lo hice a tiempo. –explico con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo supiste que mi madre estaba ahí?

-Porque también sentí el aura de Pakku, así que primero hice el portal en el lugar donde estaban el aura de él y luego donde estaban ustedes, ya que el muro que creo Sakura no me permitió hacer que con un portal conectarme a ambos, –dijo despreocupado agitando una mano.

_-(tengo que admitir que es muy calculador e inteligente)_ –Sasuke no dejaba de impresionarse ese día.

Cuando acabaron de subir las escaleras se dejaron ver tres puertas, una era el baño y las otras dos las habitaciones de cada uno. Kakashi camino hacia una de las puertas y la abrió haciéndose a un lado para que Sasuke entrara viendo sorprendido que tenía muy pocos muebles, muy apenas los necesarios y en el tubo del que colgaban las cortinas estaba colgado el uniforme de la escuela de Sakura (para la escuela aun usa el disfraz de nerd)

-Acuéstala en la cama boca abajo. –dijo Kakashi apuntando la cama haciendo que el pelinegro dejara de ver con curiosidad la habitación y obedeciera lo que le dijo.

El pelinegro se quedo parado viendo culpable las heridas y quemaduras que la chica tenía en la espalda. Kakashi camino poniendo a su lado y frunció el entrecejo al ver las heridas de la chica.

-Eso se ve muy mal. –dijo con seriedad Kakashi.

-¿podrás curarla? –pregunto mirándolo preocupado.

-¡Claro que podre! llevo tantos años viviendo en este mundo que tenía que ocuparme en algo, así que la medicina fue una de las cosas que aprendí. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y Sasuke lo miro muy impresionado. –ya sabes en nuestra batalla es necesario un medico. –dijo despreocupado. –incluso he logrado crear una pomada que poco a poco va borrando las cicatrices, así que la linda espalda de mi bebé pronto borrara esas feas quemaduras, en un mes más o menos su espaldita quedara tan linda como antes de ese ataque. –dijo meloso y Sasuke lo miraba como el loco bipolar que es, pero por dentro estaba tranquilo al saber que la chica no tendrá cicatrices. –bueno sal de esta habitación, yo curare solo a mi bebé y no necesito de tu ayuda, bueno si, trae agua tibia y me tocas la puerta y la dejas en el suelo, el baño es la tercera puerta. –dijo empujándolo hacia la salida y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente dejándose empujar. –también trae el botiquín que está en el baño, y déjalo ahí también, no permitiré que veas más de la piel de mi hija.

-Yo no soy un pervertido como tú, de hecho me da más miedo dejarla sola aquí contigo. –dijo ya parado en la entrada viendo como Kakashi estaba por cerrar la puerta. El peli-plata lo miro indignado frunciendo el entrecejo.

-He visto ciento de veces el cuerpo de Sakura desnudo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos pensando cosas pervertidas entre ellos y un molesto cosquilleo le dio en el vientre, era la misma molestia que sintió cuando Itachi ligaba con Sakura. – ¡no seas mal pensado! –dijo rápidamente Kakashi al ver su mirada sabiendo lo que se imaginaba. –a ella la quiero como una hija jamás la vería de otra forma. Soy pervertido pero con ella no porque no la veo de esa forma. –dijo con seriedad. –la he visto desnuda porque siempre he curado sus heridas desde que la entreno, además que cuando niña solía bañarla… lástima que mi polluela creció y desde los siete años ya no me deja bañarla. –dijo con pesar recordando como cuando ella era una niña solía jugar con ella en la bañera con sus muñequitos de plástico. –incluso tiro sus patitos de hule y todos sus juguetitos de baño, solo logre salvar a Pichu, su elefantito de hule. –dijo con pesar lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y apretando el puño a la altura de su barbilla. –bueno trae y haz lo que te dije. Si llegas si quiera a ver más de la piel de mi bebé porque intentaste asomarte me encargare de matarte de forma lenta y dolorosa. –dijo amenazante borrando todo drama para después cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

_-(loco)_ –Sasuke miraba la puerta incrédulo y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, después suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso a hacer lo que ese loco le pidió para que curara rápidamente a Sakura.

* * *

Después de haber hecho lo que Kakashi le pidió no pudo irse, se quedo sentado en el piso recargando su espalda en la puerta donde estaban curando a la chica. Llevaba como una hora en ese lugar y en la misma posición metido en sus pensamientos cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió haciéndolo caer de espalda dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Ahí estabas. –dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Sasuke aun tirando en el piso gruño molesto y frunció el entrecejo viendo al tranquilo Kakashi que llevaba el botiquín en manos.

-¡Sabes sentir mi energía, así que sabias que estaba ahí! –dijo molesto apuntándolo acusador aun si ponerse de pie.

-Bueno para que mentir, si lo sabia e hice adrede eso para hacerte pagar en parte el dolor que sufrió mi bebé. –dijo despreocupado agitando su mano y Sasuke ya no replico porque sabía que si lo hacía por esa razón se lo merecía y mas, así que se puso de pie de un brinco, pero entonces noto el dolor en su rodilla y espalda haciendo que su rostro lo demostrara cosa que Kakashi noto y negó resignado. –vamos a currar esa herida. –dijo encaminándose a su recamara.

-¿Sakura ya está mejor? –pregunto preocupado siguiéndolo.

-Si, aunque le inyecte un analgésico y un sedante para que descanse mejor y despierte hasta en la noche o mañana. –Sasuke asintió.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del peli-plata, y este con una seña le indico que se sentara en la cama. Sasuke lo obedeció y Kakashi se hinco en frente de él rompiendo parte el pantalón para tener más accesibilidad de la pierna.

-Ya que Sakura no podrá entrenarte por un tiempo, yo lo haré. –dijo tranquilo sin mirarlo poniéndole más atención limpiando su rodilla.

-Por mi no hay problema. –dijo despreocupado mirando los ágiles movimientos de Kakashi.

-Me alegro. –dijo levantando la mirada para verlo sonriéndole falsamente. –porque mis entrenamientos son peores que los de Sakura… si no me crees pregúntale a ella. –dijo de forma tétrica y Sasuke nada mas de imaginarse que ahora sus entrenamientos serán más pesados que los de Sakura se puso pálido mientras que Kakashi con el brillo travieso en sus ojos siguió su mirada hacia la rodilla. –la rodilla sanara pronto, no es muy grave la herida. Así que solo guardaras reposo un par de días. Tómalo como preparación mental para mi entrenamiento. –dijo travieso y Sasuke sabía que pronto moriría.

Kakashi siguió limpiando la herida para después ponerle un ungüento y vendarla. Comenzó a guardar todo y saco un frasco negro sin etiqueta de su botiquín y se la extendió a Sasuke que la tomo mirándola curioso.

-Esa pomada es para el dolor muscular, te la pones en la noche y a la mañana amaneces más fresco que una lechuga. Te servirá para el dolor de tu espalda. –dijo despreocupado y Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡ ¿Tenías esta pomada y en todo este mes no me la diste? –grito furioso. – ¡tú más que nadie sabía lo adolorido que me dejaban los duros entrenamientos de Sakura y no te compadeciste dándome esta pomada que me ayudaría a soportar mejor los entrenamientos del siguiente día! –dijo molesto apuntándolo con el dedo mientras que Kakashi de lo más tranquilo se ponía de pie.

-Me declaro culpable de todo eso. –admitió aflojerado. –pero lo hice como castigo hacia ti por ocupar la atención de mi bebé en tus entrenamiento. Por tu culpa ya no paso tanto tiempo con ella molestándola, mimándola y obligándola a hacer galletitas conmigo. –dijo acusador mirándolo furioso.

_-(pero si debo entrenar y él lo sabe… es un maldito)_ –Sasuke tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha. – mejor llamare a Itachi para que me ayude con mamá para irnos a casa antes de que despierte y tenga que darle más explicaciones. –dijo poniéndose de pie y cojeando saliendo de la habitación ante la mirada divertida de Kakashi.

_-(es tan divertido molestarlo *o*)_

* * *

Itachi recibió la llamada de su hermano pidiéndole que fuera por él a cierta dirección para que le ayudara con su madre, le dio la dirección y le colgó.

_-(al menos me hubieras dicho mas ototo que me dejaste preocupado)_ –pensaba molesto Itachi tocando la puerta de la casa a la que recogería su hermano.

La puerta fue abierta por Sasuke que miraba con indiferencia a su hermano. Ya no llevaba el pantalón deportivo roto, Kakashi le había prestado uno parecido al suyo para que su hermano no preguntara o se preocupara más.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke? ¿y mamá? –pregunto preocupado.

-Mamá se desmayo por el fuerte sol y se me olvidaron las llaves, e imagino que a mamá también porque no las halle en su bolso, así que Sakura nos ofreció su casa para dejarla descansar ahí un rato. Pero pensé que ya estarías en casa y como yo no puedo solo con las compras y mamá te llame. –dijo con tranquilidad, en momentos como este agradecía ser muy bueno mintiendo, bueno lo era con otras personas menos con su madre.

Itachi soltó un largo suspiro aliviado, supo lo del ataque en el parque cuando camino de regreso a casa y al saber que su madre y hermano tenían que pasar por ahí para regresar pensó que tal vez les había pasado algo. Sasuke se dio media vuelta para qué pasara a la casa e Itachi así lo hizo. La sala ya estaba acomodada como debería de estar y el sello había sido tapado por la alfombra.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente donde estaba Mikoto acostada. Bebía con tranquilidad una taza de café. Itachi hizo una leve reverencia enfrente de Kakashi mientras que este se ponía de pie y hacia lo mismo.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Lamento las molestias que mi madre y hermano le causaron. –dijo respetuoso mirándolo con agradecimiento mientras que Sasuke parado alado de él miraba con aburrimiento.

-¡Yo soy el tutor de Sakura, Hatake Kakashi un gusto! ¡Y no fue ninguna molestia ayudarlos! –dijo educado pero mirándolo de forma perezosa.

-¿y Sakura-chan? –dijo mirando a todos lados haciendo que el detector de peligro en Kakashi despertara, comenzaba a ponerse celoso y mas ante las confianzas que ese niñato tenia con su bebé, su instinto de padre celoso despertó y lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos. –me gustaría agradecerle su ayuda. –dijo Itachi con seriedad.

-Mi niña está dormida. –aclaro molesto sin dar más detalle e Itachi sonrío de forma forzada con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –bueno ya vallase par de mocosos que ya me aburrieron. –dijo con desprecio borrando toda educación haciendo que los hermanos les resbalaran mas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Yo cargo a Mamá tu llévate las compras. –dijo Sasuke señalando las bolsas para el encaminarse hacia su madre.

_-(mal__dito Sasuke, gano lo más ligero)_ –Itachi miraba con un tic nervioso las muchas bolsas que se veían muy pesadas.

Ambos hermanos tomaron lo que debían de tomar y salieron de la casa con Kakashi viéndolos desde la entrada.

-Nuevamente agradezco su ayuda Hatake-san. –dijo respetuoso Itachi.

-Si, si, lo que sea. –dijo despreocupado cerrando la puerta.

-Es raro. –dijo Itachi caminando junto con su hermano.

-Ya lo había notado. –dijo Sasuke indiferente e Itachi lo miro de reojo notando su forma de caminar.

-¿Por qué cojeas?

-Me caí. –dijo sin más e Itachi suspiro sabiendo que no le dirá nada más.

-Que torpe. –dijo burlón y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo no queriendo contestarle porque no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermano. –Note que Hatake-san cela mucho a Sakura-chan, parece un padre sobreprotector y celoso. –dijo divertido.

-Si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy. –dijo irónico e Itachi rodo los ojos.

-¡Qué geniecito! ¡Ya cásate! –dijo con burla y Sasuke lo ignoro haciéndolo suspirar con pesadez al ver que no conseguiría hacerlo enojar.

Mikoto empezó a removerse comenzando a despertarse, Sasuke lo noto y dejo de caminar para mirar a su madre e Itachi lo imito mirando también a su progenitora.

-¿Qué me paso? –dijo abriendo los ojos notando que su hijo la cargaba.

-Te desmayaste ante el fuerte calor mientras regresábamos de las compras. No llevamos llaves así que Sakura nos ofreció su casa en lo que esperaba que Itachi pudiera estar en casa para ayudarme a regresar. –dijo con tranquilidad comenzando a caminar al igual que Itachi.

-Qué raro, recuerdo que si metí las llaves en mi bolsa. –dijo buscándolas en su bolsa, pero no las encontró (Sasuke se había encargado de sacarlas y esconderlas)

-Tal vez se te cayeron en el súper mercado. –dijo tranquilamente Itachi sonriéndole a su madre.

-Tal vez. –dijo pensativa. –hijo bájame, puedo caminar. –dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar mamá, además falta poco para llegar, así que déjate mimar un rato. –dijo Sasuke sonriéndole levemente y Mikoto le sonrío cariñosa, su hijo tenía momentos cuando se portaba muy tierno con ella enterneciéndola, amorosa se abrazo al cuello del pelinegro recargándose en el pecho de este e Itachi que miraba de reojo sonrío levemente sabiendo que a su hermano le molestaba caminar porque cojeaba, aun así llevaba cargando a su madre demostrando su preocupación.

_-(Sasuke tiene sus momentos de monería)_ –pensó burlón Itachi.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, como si me hubiera golpeado. –dijo de pronto la pelinegra y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca recordando el golpe que Sakura le dio para noquearla. – ¿me golpee cuando me desmaye? –pregunto mirando a su hijo menor.

-Si. –respondió mirándola apenado y Mikoto le sonrío levemente dándole a entender que no tenía la culpa.

-Cuando veas a Sakura-chan le agradeces su ayuda y hospitalidad. –

-Yo intente hacerlo pero cuando fui por ustedes su tío me dijo que estaba dormida. –aclaro Itachi y Mikoto miro preocupada a Sasuke, ya que aun era de día como para dormir.

-Yo le diré eso cuando la vea, es que ayer se desvelo y se disculpo sintiéndose muy cansada. –dijo Sasuke y Mikoto asintió con entendimiento.

-Por cierto ¿supieron de la explosión que destruyo el parque? –comento Itachi y Mikoto se tapo la boca horrorizada. –no supe mucho pero cuando pase por ahí vi patrullas, que impedían el paso, alcance a divisar todo el parque destruido.

-Seguro mañana en las noticias nos dicen que pasó. –dijo despreocupado Sasuke.

-Fue muy cerca de casa, eso me preocupa. –comento Mikoto

-No te preocupes madre seguro fueron obra de unos vándalos. –dijo Itachi para tranquilizarla y su madre lo miro insegura mientras que Sasuke sonreía de forma forzada.

* * *

Sakura empezó a apretar sus parpados con molestia en señal de estar despertando. Abrió completamente sus ojos notando la oscuridad a su alrededor. Se enderezo ya no sintiendo el fuerte dolor en su espalda haciéndola suponer que seguro Kakashi le inyecto algún analgésico para que no le doliera. Extiende su mano para prender la lámpara que estaba en el buró viendo que a través de la ventana deja ver que ya es de noche. Mira a su alrededor viendo a Kakashi sentado en una silla que está en el costado derecho de su cama completamente dormido con una de sus novelas abierta en su pecho. Suspira con pesadez tratando de recordar cómo se salvaron de esa explosión, entonces recordó a Kakashi aparecer en el portal.

Por curiosidad se estira para tomar la novela que leía el peli-plata, ya que al no tener televisión no hallaba que mas hacer y no tenía nada de sueño. Una gota de sudor aparece en su frente y entrecierra los ojos al ver el título del libro.

_-(jamás imagine que Kakashi leyera crepúsculo Uo.o…. espere todo de él menos que leyera novelas tan rosas como esta) –_la chica suspiro con pesadez y dejo la novela en el buró resignándose a aburrirse, ya que prefería leer hasta la sección de deportes en una revista que leer novelas tan melosas.

Unos minutos después Kakashi empezó a hacer muecas de comenzar a despertarse, abrió sus ojos y se tallo con pereza en el que no tenia parche. Ya enfocando la vista y vio a la peli-rosa ya despierta mirándolo con aburrimiento, al instante su ojo brillo y sonrío como idiota.

-¡princesa! –grito meloso abrazándola y restregando su mejilla con la de ella y Sakura puso muecas de fastidio no teniendo fuerza ni energía para empujarlo.

_-(malditos sedantes que me debilitan ¬¬)_ – ¡ya quítate Kakashi! –dijo con fastidio tratando de alejarlo, pero el hombre se le pegaba más.

-¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! –dijo llorando como magdalena.

_-(¿así o mas joto? ¬¬)_ –si sigues abrazándome así terminaras matándome por falta de aire. –dijo con molestia consiguiendo que el peli-plata se alejara y se acomodara en la silla mirándola como niño bueno. –_(finalmente dejo de invadir mi espacio personal u.u) _

-Me alegro que estés bien. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. –esta vez sí que te metieron una paliza como la vez pasada. –dijo burlón moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

El primer mandamiento de su biblia era molestar a su pequeña cada que tenga oportunidad y aunque este muy herida, seguirá firme a sus mandamientos. Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada molesta y Kakashi le seguía sonriendo de forma inocente, hasta hizo parpadear su ojito.

-¡Cállate! No pude dar todo de mí porque no podía permitir que lastimara a Sasuke. –se justifico molesta y con una vena hinchada en su frente. Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro poniéndose un poquito serio.

-Estuve pensando sobre eso. –dijo con seriedad. –ellos están empezando a moverse y tú no puedes entrenar a Sasuke y a la vez protegerlo, eso te dejara mucho mas agotada. –Sakura gruño molesta más que nada porque sabía que tenía razón. – yo entrenare a Sasuke en lo que tu logras recuperarte completamente. –Sakura no dijo nada, seguía molesta sintiéndose frustrada porque sabía que no podría con todo el trabajo. –pero debemos empezar a movernos, tuvimos suerte de que ahora solo haya atacado uno y que yo haya llegado a tiempo gracias a que él me informo lo que sucedía. Él logro ver el ataque del parque pero sabes que aun es muy pronto para que se deje ver por Sasuke. –Sakura solo bufo.

-No sé porque pidió tiempo ese tarado, solo se esta desatendiendo de sus obligaciones queriendo un poco más de tiempo para seguir con su vida normal. –dijo con fastidio.

-Por lo que sea. Le prometimos guardar su identidad un tiempo y lo cumpliremos. –dijo despreocupado. –además aunque revelemos su identidad aun es muy pronto para que Sasuke lo conozca y tu sabes por qué. –Sakura bufo cruzándose de brazos. – la que es seguro es que necesitamos ayuda y ¿quién mejor que ellos que son los más preparados?...están mucho más preparados que tu e incluso podrían ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo. –así que es momento de que ellos conozcan a Sasuke e iré por ellos. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-Que tengas buen viaje. –dijo molesta dispuesta a prepararse mentalmente en lo que va por ellos para soportar a esos dos. Kakashi sonrío de forma traviesa que le puso los pelos de gallina a Sakura.

-Tú irás conmigo. –dijo con maldad y la peli-rosa lo miro con horror.

No puedo, tengo que mantenerme cerca de Sasuke para protegerlo y ahora mas que el enemigo está cerca, por otro lado no debemos descuidar sus entrenamientos, así que le enseñare cosas leves en lo que regresas. –dijo rápidamente sonriendo triunfante por dentro por haberse salvado, pero el brillo malvado de Kakashi la hizo palidecer.

-No te apures que Sasuke también ira con nosotros, después de todo Jiraiya-sama lo quiere conocer. –dijo de forma malvada y Sakura lo miro con horror.

-Pero yo me puedo quedar para proteger a su familia. Recuerda que no podemos dejarlos solos porque el enemigo puede tratar de secuestrarlos para usarlos a su favor, así que yo me quedare para que nada les pase. –dijo rápidamente, haría lo que fuera para no ir por ellos, en su hábitat natural eran más peligrosos, además necesitaba preparación personal y a solas para estar capacitada para volverlos a soportar, pero la sonrisa traviesa de Kakashi le decía que no se podría salvar, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo, pero esperaba que iba ser mucho más tarde, así por lo menos fortalecía su mente para aguatarlos.

-No te apures por eso que ya hable con él por teléfono y dijo que se encargara de proteger a la familia de Sasuke. ¿Vez que después de todo no se está desatendiendo de sus obligaciones? –dijo burlón y Sakura gruño maldiciéndolos a ambos, maldiciendo toda su suerte, vida y todo lo que la rodea. – ¡así que los tres iremos a Hong Kong! –grito emocionado. –sabes lo estuve pensando y creo que iremos este fin de semana. –Sakura lo miro mas horrorizado. – ¡no! ¡mejor aun! ¡iremos mañana! ya que al estar lastimada no podrás ir a la escuela y Sasuke tampoco. –Kakashi se puso de pie y Sakura estaba pálida y en estado de shock. Kakashi con tranquilidad camino hacia la puerta tomando la perilla en su mano derecha. –no te apures por las maletas que ya las prepare. Le hable a Sasuke para que venga temprano para darle la noticia. Iré a prepararte algo de comer que necesitas energías, en especial porque mañana tendremos un largo viaje. –dijo abriendo la puerta y caminando con tranquilidad hacia las escaleras.

-¡Noooo…! –escucho el grito horrorizado de Sakura haciendo que sonría de forma traviesa mientras niega con diversión.

-Mi bebé está emocionada por volver a ver sus amigos de la infancia. —dijo meloso con cara de drogado mientras es rodeado por un aura brillante.

* * *

En una recamara oscura por la cual solo una lámpara alumbra muy levemente una mesa donde encima esta un tablero de ajedrez con algunas piezas acomodadas, se ve sentadas en unas sillas que están en cada lado de la mesa las siluetas de dos personas de complexión exquisitas.

Lo único que deja ver la oscuridad son los ojos levemente rasgados de ambas personas, tenían la misma forma y el mismo color amatista que brillaba con travesura, picardía y diversión.

-¡¿Así que mañana vienen? –dijo una de las siluetas mientras movía una pieza. Su voz era ronca y varonil, hablaba con burla y diversión.

-Eso dijo el abuelo. – respondió la otra silueta moviendo una pieza del tablero tumbando una de las piezas del contrincante. Su voz era suave y femenina, empleaba el mismo tono burlón. Ambos miraban el tablero con aburrimiento.

-Mañana será. –dijo el chico mirando con diversión a la chica.

-Un día divertido. –termino la frase la chica mirando igual de divertida al chico. –por cierto jaque mate. –dijo con burla haciendo que el chico mirara el tablero sorprendido, para después mirara a su acompañante con los ojos nublados por lagrimas.

-Aprovechaste mi distracción. –dijo con reproche y voz llorosa. La chica sonrío traviesa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

**Continuara**

**lo se, el kapi stuvo algo aburrido, pero les prometo ke el siguiente se mearan de la risa XD,,, bueno eso me paso a mi cuando lo escribia XD**

**jojojojo ya saldran dos guardianes mas wuajajajaja... ¿kienes seran? wuajajaja solo yo lo sabo,**

**se cuidan mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	5. ¡Vamos a Hong Kong!

**¡Vamos a Hong Kong!**

Sasuke va corriendo entre un bosque lleno de ramas de bambú, se le veía desesperación en el rostro al pelinegro que no dejaba de correr sin alguna dirección en particular. Solo quitaba con sus manos las ramas de bambú abriéndose paso para seguir escapando.

Por la claridad se notaba que más o menos era medio día. El chico vestía unos jeans desgastado, una playera color negra con algunas letras color rojas tornasol adornando enfrente, para finalizar unos tenis negros con rojo. En su rostro algunas gotas de sudor lo adornaban.

De pronto dejo de correr cuando frente a él aparecieron un par de siluetas, una era un hombre hecha de agua que tenía unos ojos rasgados color amatista. A su lado estaba la silueta del cuerpo de una mujer que estaba formada de fuego. Ambos tenían una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué…

-Huyes Master? –el chico termino la frase de la chica. –solo queremos…

-jugar contigo. – la chica fue ahora quien completo la frase burlona del chico.

Sasuke los miraba impresionados. Ambos chicos sonriendo de forma traviesa caminaron acercándose a Sasuke, el cual se alejaba los pasos que ellos avanzaban.

-¡Aléjense! –grito cerrando los ojos.

El pelinegro despertó agitado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba su alrededor desubicado, cayó en cuenta que estaba en su habitación y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Que sueño tan raro. —dijo fastidiado limpiándose el sudor de su frente. –tal vez lo que paso hoy me hizo soñar eso. –dijo para sí mismo de forma pensativa. –ya esta amaneciendo y Kakashi me dijo que fuera a las seis a su casa. –dijo con fastidio viendo por la ventana como comenzaba a aclararse. –ya no podre dormir, lo mejor será meterme a bañar y dejar de hablar solo que parezco loco. –dijo con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

Frente al espejo del baño estaba Sakura recién levantada. Comienza a desabrocharse la camisa de pijama de botones dejándola caer al piso permitiendo ver todo su torso vendado hasta la mitad del vientre a causa de sus heridas, su expresión es seria mientras estira su brazo derecho hacia el lavabo tomando unas tijeras de ahí. Con cuidado pasa su mano izquierda sobre su cabellera haciendo que frunza levemente el entrecejo.

Se enfoca el suelo viéndose como mechones grandes de cabellos rosas algo maltratados y quemados caen en el piso. Dejan de caer mechones enfocándose nuevamente el espejo dejándose ver a Sakura con su cabello cortado hasta la mitad del cuello.

Con tranquilidad deja las tijeras en el lavabo y pasa sus manos sobre su ahora corto cabello, seguía viéndose hermosa a pesar del corte, pero largo se le veía mucho mejor

-Creo que ahora será más cómodo entrenar y pelear. –dijo con indiferencia.

-Sakura traje toallas. –se oyó la voz masculina de Kakashi mientras abría la puerta del baño.

La peli-rosa volteo a verlo molesta mientras que Kakashi con toallas dobladas en mano y vistiendo con unos jeans celestes y una playera holgada color café se queda congelado en la puerta viéndola con su ojo muy abierto, de pronto su ojo brilla con emoción y tirando las toallas, corre hacia Sakura y la abrazo restregando su mejilla con la de una fastidiada chica.

-¡También con el cabello corto te vez preciosa princesa! –dijo meloso y Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en su frente.

-¡Demonios Kakashi! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? –pregunta furiosa tratando de quitárselo de encima, mas el peli-plata no cedía de su abrazo estrangulador.

-Pero princesa, soy tu papi y no debes de tener vergüenza conmigo que sabes que no te veo con esos ojos. Yo solía bañarte bebé. –dice meloso.

-¡Que no eres mi padre maldito pervertido! –grita furiosa golpeándolo en la mejilla.

-¡En la cara no que soy actor! –Kakashi lloro mientras se toca adolorido su ahora roja e hinchada mejilla. –si mi rostro se desfigura el mundo perderá la más hermosas de sus maravillas.

-¡Ya sal y deja bañarme pervertido idiota! –grito furiosa pateándolo sacándolo del baño y Kakashi cayo estrellando su cara en el piso mientras Sakura caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

-Princesita date prisa que hoy iremos a Hong Kong. –dijo adolorido aun con el rostro pegado al piso y las pompas levantadas hacia Sakura, la peli-rosa palideció y cerró la puerta de golpe, se volteo recargándose en esta y se dejo caer sentada en el piso.

-Había olvidado que hoy iríamos al infierno, bueno a Hong Kong, pero estando ese par ahí es lo mismo. –dijo mas pálida que una hoja y temblando del miedo.

* * *

Sasuke iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa de Kakashi, gracias a la muy efectiva pomada que le dio no le dolía nada, pero sabía que no debía sobre esforzarse porque el que no le doliera no significaba que no estuviera lastimada y si no se cuida ocasionaría más daño, eso le dijo Kakashi el día de ayer antes de que llegara su hermano.

Llego a la casa y toco el timbre, al instante le abrió Kakashi, el cual lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-¡Pásale! —dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano cuando se dio media vuelta.

Sasuke lo siguió, pero se paro horrorizado en la entrada viendo a Sakura vestida con unos jeans desgastados y una playera masculina color negra que le quedaba algo holgada, en si eso no fue lo que lo detuvo si no que más bien que vio a la chica parada en una silla acomodándose una soga en el cuello que colgaba de uno de los soportes de madera del techo. Estaba tan asustado que no le tomo importancia al nuevo corte de cabello de la chica. Miro espantado a Kakashi que miraba aburrido la escena.

-¡Sakura! –grito asustado justo cuando la chica tumbo la silla.

Estaba por correr para bajarla cuando el soporte se cayó por el peso haciendo que Sakura cayera de trasero al piso y la madera le cayera en la cabeza desmayándola al instante.

Sasuke quedo con un paso suspendido en el aire viendo la escena raro con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ya sabía que haría algo así, por eso afloje todo lugar donde pudiera colgar alguna cuerda para ahorcarse. –dijo Kakashi despreocupado. –tome otra clase de medidas por si trata de suicidarse de otra forma. –dijo pensativo. –aunque de igual forma seguirá lastimándose, pero al menos no se matara. –dijo despreocupado y a Sasuke le resbalaron mas gotas de sudor en la nuca viendo como el hombre se tomaba eso tan normal como si estuviera acostumbrado. –vamos a desayunar algo y si ya comiste pues acompáñame. Mientras almorzamos te digo los planes de hoy. –dijo caminando hacia la cocina y Sasuke aun algo desubicado lo siguió, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Sakura que tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza y sus ojos estaban en forma de espiral.

* * *

En la cocina con la mesa llena de algunos alimentos estaban Kakashi y Sasuke comiendo tranquilamente mientras que el pelinegro se preguntaba porque los cubiertos eran de esos de plástico que solían usar para los bebes y porque comían en vajillas desechables, esas hechas de hielo seco, pero pensándolo mejor no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo Kakashi y Sakura no eran muy normales que digamos.

-¿Por qué Sakura trata de suicidarse? ¿acaso el no haber matado a Deidara y haber tenido que huir afecto su orgullo? –pregunto tranquilo Sasuke preparándose una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

-No es eso.-dijo despreocupado Kakashi echándole azúcar a su café. –esta así porque hoy los tres iremos a Hong Kong.

-Tanto drama arma por eso. –dijo tranquilo dirigiendo la tostada en su boca para morderlo, pero detiene su acción al caer en cuenta en algo y mira sorprendió a Kakashi. – ¿los tres? ¿Cuáles tres? –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

-Tú, Sakura y yo. –dice con tanta tranquilidad como si hablara del clima y Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula.

-¿yo porque? –dijo decepcionado porque pensó que tendría unas vacaciones alejado de ese par. –además no creo que mamá me dije ir y yo no puedo dejarla sola porque mis enemigos podrían atacarlas. –Kakashi le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Nosotros no te dejaríamos solo a ti. Además que no te hagas aun el héroe que en poderes aun eres un hormiga en comparación con nuestros enemigos. –dijo despreocupado y Sasuke sintió una flecha clavársele en el orgullo. –además que no somos tan idiotas como para dejar a tu familia sola, un amigo lo suficiente fuerte los protegerá cuando no estemos. Sé que él puede defenderlos bien, es de mi entera confianza. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sasuke tenía curiosidad de conocer a esa persona tan poderosa. –y es necesario que tú vallas porque Jiraiya quiere conocerte y conocerás a los otros dos guardianes: agua y fuego. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

_-(¿entonces el sueño…? ¡Naaa! no creo, solo fue una coincidencia)_ –el pelinegro le resto importancia al sueño por eso no dijo nada, no le veía la necesidad.

-Sobre el permiso tú déjamelo a mí. –dijo despreocupado y Sasuke le dio un escalofrió no queriéndose imaginar cómo lograra el permiso de su madre, pero confiaba en que su estricta madre no lo dejara, así que tenía una esperanza.

-No me has hablado mucho de esos dos guardianes, solo me has dicho que son los más leales, los mas entrenados y muy buenos en cualquier arte de pelea, pero me gustaría saber sus personalidades.

-Pues ellos son… Kakashi se sobo la barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Son unos gemelos idiotas, desequilibrados, malditos, traviesos, malvados, burlones. –Sasuke volteo hacia la puerta viendo a Sakura entrar sobándose el chichón. –consentidos, caprichosos ¿ya dije malvados, idiotas y traviesos? –Sakura no lo miraba al hablar, pero en su voz se notaba lo mucho que la peli-rosa los aborrecía. –desde que los conocí me agarraron de su conejillo de indias para sus bromas, siempre me humillan, ponen en vergüenza, se burlan de mi, y eso no es todo, los malditos me ganan en todo. –cada vez el aura siniestra de la chica aumentaba mientras abría los cajones de los cubiertos y sacaba un cuchillo de plástico que parecía de esos que vienen en los juegos de cocina con los que juegan las niñas. Sasuke miraba entre extrañado y compadecido a la chica ya que se notaba en la forma de expresarse el terror que tenia de volverlos a ver. –cada que los veo son peores que la vez anterior. –dijo tratando de cortarse las venas con el cuchillito que no le hacía más que cosquillas aun así la chica frotaba el cuchillo con fuerza. Sasuke la miraba como si estuviera loca con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Si, son muy buenos amigos de mi pequeña. –dijo Kakashi maravillado y Sasuke lo miro como si estuviera loco y no viera lo mucho que Sakura odia a ese par. –lo que nunca entiendo es porque mi pequeña trata de suicidarse cada que los vamos a visitar. Comenzó a hacer eso después de la primera visita. –dijo pensativo y Sasuke casi cae de la silla ente la estupidez del hombre.

-Sasuke. –Sakura dejo de intentar cortarse las venas y corrió hacia el chico tomándolo de las solapas mirándolo suplicante y Sasuke la miro nervioso con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. –esta es tu oportunidad de vengarte de lo cruel que soy contigo en los entrenamientos y de lo mucho que te insulto así que golpéame hasta matarme. –dijo suplicante.

_-(no, pues si la deben de tratar muy mal como para suplicarme eso… aunque pensándolo bien es la mejor oportunidad para desquitarme *o* ¡jojojo!)_—un brillo maligno adorno sus ojos.

-Tócale un pelo a mi pequeña y te corto las pelotas. –dijo Kakashi amenazante y Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad.

-¡Maldito Kakashi! –grita Sakura soltando a Sasuke y mirándolo furiosa. – ¡no solo me arruinas mis oportunidades para matarme, ahora evitas que Sasuke me deje por lo menos en coma! –grito furiosa.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero iras a Hong Kong quieras o no. Además jamás permitiré que la niña de mis ojos muera. Todo lo hago porque te adoro. –dijo mirándola paternal y orgulloso y Sakura molesta agarro el café de Sasuke y se lo lanzo en la cara. – ¡kya…! ¡Quema! –gritaba como niña corriendo al fregadero para echarse agua. – ¡pequeña ya te he dicho que en el rostro no me hagas nada que el mundo no podría seguir existiendo si se pierde mi belleza! –decía llorando aun enjuagándose el rostro. Sasuke cada vez comprobaba que esos dos les faltaba un tornillo.

-Sé que no soportare ver a ese par nuevamente. –dijo con pesar Sakura tomando el vaso donde había estado el café que le arrojo a Kakashi y se lo estrello en la cabeza pero al ser de hielo seco no le causo ningún daño haciendo que Sakura llorara frustrada mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso.

_-(ya noto el parecido en ambos, ahora sí parecen padre e hija)_ –pensó Sasuke oyendo a ambos llorar de forma dramática, una porque no podía matarse y el otro porque le ardía su bello rostro y murmuraba algo que el mundo perdería una de sus maravillas. –_ (me pregunto ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Kakashi que mi café era frío? ¿acaso el café frío también quema? O.o por otro lado ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Sakura que se puede matar con sus propios poderes? Nada más se deja caer una enorme roca en la cabeza y listo u.u)_ –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y negó resignado con la cabeza.

* * *

Estaban en la casa de la familia Uchiha, Mikoto e Itachi sentados en unos cojines bebiendo te y enfrente de ellos estaba Sasuke y Kakashi también bebiendo te. Los cuatro estaban en el salón principal. Se preguntaran ¿y Sakura? Bueno a ella, Kakashi la amarro porque trataba de huir y le cubrió la boca, para que no usara su súper fuerza para desatarse y escapar le inyecto un inmovilizador, y dejo a la chica escondida en unos arbustos fuera de la casa de Sasuke, la escondió muy bien para que ningún pervertido le robe a la niña de sus ojos.

-Así que usted es el tío de Sakura. –comento Mikoto después de darle un sorbo a su te.

-Así es y también soy el maestro de Sasuke. –dijo educado. Sasuke rezaba en su mente para que no le dieran permiso, Sakura le había metido miedo de conocer a esos dos guardianes y el sueño que tuvo no ayudaba en nada mientras que Itachi se mantenía ahí con expresión indiferente.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? Ayer no pude agradecerle sus detalles. –dijo sonriendo de forma cálida.

-Se encuentra mejor, gracias. –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita Hatake-san?

-Llámeme solo Kakashi, Uchiha-san. –dijo galante cosa que no le pareció a los varones Uchiha que lo fulminaban con la mirada, Mikoto sonrío apenada y Kakashi miro travieso a los varones. -_(para que vean 'lo que yo siento cuando intentan ligar con mi pequeña *o* ¡jojo…! la venganza es dulce)_ –Kakashi celebraba en su interior.

-Usted también llámeme solo Mikoto. –dijo educada.

-Bueno Mikoto-san, la razón de mi visita es que su hijo Sasuke ha sido seleccionado a una competencia en Hong Kong, pero no pude venir a avisarle antes y el viaje es hoy. Quería pedir su consentimiento para sacarlo del país y su pasaporte. –dijo respetuoso y educado viendo como se sorprendían Mikoto e Itachi.

.¡Valla! Sí que es muy repentino. –dijo Mikoto. – ¿Qué competencia es?

_.(¡jojo! no me dará permiso)_ –celebraba Sasuke en su interior sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Sasuke fue seleccionado como el mejor de la escuela para participar en la competencia de ballet clásico que habrá en Hong Kong. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula. Itachi escupió el té que bebía y parpadeo un par de veces mientras que Mikoto era rodeada por un aura brillante y miraba soñadora a Sasuke imaginándoselo con mallas apretadas de licra, Itachi también se lo imagino así y comenzó a reír a carcajadas retorciéndose en el piso mientras se toca la tripa provocando que Sasuke gruñera molesto y lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¡Sasuke con tutu! ¡Jajajaja…! –Itachi no podía controlar su risa mientras que Mikoto miraba mas soñadora a su hijo, Kakashi se resistía por no reír al imaginarse a Sasuke con tutu, y el mencionado era rodeado por un aura asesina, y una muy marcada vena le apareció en la frente. – ¿Qué bailaras? ¿el lago de los cisnes? ¡Jajaja…!

Itachi se imagino a su hermano con mayas blancas y tutu blanco bailando cerca de un lago y Kakashi también se lo imagino haciendo que volteara para no reírse tan fuerte como el pelinegro mientras que Sasuke tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a su hermano y a Kakashi. Mikoto cada vez tenía una mirada soñadora.

-Uno de mis hijos lograra mi sueño frustrado de la adolescencia. –dijo emocionada. –¡Kakashi-san! tiene mi consentimiento. –dijo parándose de golpe y saliendo de la sala dejándolos solos.

Nada mas salió y Kakashi pudio reírse a carcajadas como Itachi retorciéndose ambos de la risa en el piso. Sasuke estaba planeando una forma de matarlos sin que se manchara el piso o su madre lo pondría a limpiarlo.

Unos minutos después llego Mikoto al salón y Kakashi recupero la compostura de golpe volviéndose a sentar con expresión seria y la pelinegra ni noto que minutos antes estaba en el piso retorciéndose de la risa. Mientras que a Itachi le valió y siguió con su ataque de risa. Sasuke trataba de matar con la mirada a su hermano, pero su madre que se puso enfrente arrodillándose y tomándolo de los hombros mirándolo soñadora impidió que siguiera con su cometido.

-¡Sasuke! –llamo emocionada. – ¡te deseo mucha suerte hijo mío! Ya hice tus maletas. –dijo apuntando la entrada de la habitación dejando ver una maleta cuadrada color negra que estaba ahí y al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –aquí está el pasaporte. –dijo aventándoselo a Kakashi sin dejar de mirar a su hijo soñadora y Kakashi atrapo el pasaporte y lo guardo con tranquilidad en su saco. –y este es un regalo mío. –dijo extendiéndole algo en frente.

Itachi dejo de reír para ver lo que su madre le daba y volvió a retorcerse con más fuerza de la risa al ver que su madre le extendía unas mallas rosas de bailarina. Kakashi hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse como Itachi. Y Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¡Estas eran mis mayas de la suerte cuando practicaba ballet en la secundaria, estoy segura que te quedaran y te darán suerte a ti también! –dijo melancólica y Sasuke solo las tomo para no herir los sentimientos de su madre, bueno en verdad no fue por eso, en realidad las tomo porque sabía que si no lo hacia su madre le metería esas mayas en el culo por mal agradecido. – ¡Kakashi-san tómele video y fotos a mi hijo! –dijo mirándolo.

-Cuente con eso. –dijo levantándolo un pulgar y Mikoto aplaudió emocionada.

_-(maldito Kakashi, se que lo disfrutas ¬¬… pero ya me vengare y aniki entras en la venganza)_ –el aura asesina de Sasuke crecía ante cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Ya saliendo de la casa de la familia Uchiha, Kakashi carga a Sakura y la sube al taxi que los llevara al aeropuerto. Sasuke resignado, molesto, avergonzado y humillado se subió… solo agradecía que Sakura no haya estado o no se la acaba con las burlas a futuro, si de por si le dice gay metrosexual.

Adentro del taxi Sasuke iba en el asiento de atrás alado de una ventanilla mirando afuera con aburrimiento. Sakura inmovilizada y amarrada iba en medio. Kakashi que leía tranquilamente un libro iba en la otra ventanilla.

-¿Qué vuelo tomaremos? –pregunta con aburrimiento Sasuke volteando hacia Kakashi, el cual despego con aburrimiento la vista de su libro para mirarlo.

-Iremos en un avión privado. –dijo despreocupado.

_-(por la casa que tienen pensé que eran humildes y de poco dinero, pero tal parece que solo era una fachada)_ –piensa sorprendido.

* * *

Llegan al aeropuerto y Kakashi le quito las sogas a Sakura para que no lo detengan por pensar que la secuestro y la cargo como costal de papas diciéndoles a las personas que le preguntaban que estaba en estado vegetativo y no podía moverse. Sasuke resignado ignorando todo lo seguía, pensaba que eso era lo mejor para su salud mental.

Kakashi guía a Sasuke hacia el lugar donde están los aviones privados y el pelinegro se sorprende al ver que se paran frente a un elegante y enorme avión.

_-(si que tiene dinero)_ –pensó muy impresionado Sasuke y silbando en son de sorpresa, pero se sorprendió cuando el avión despego haciendo que el viento que provoco su despegue ondeara sus ropas y cabellos.

-Ese es nuestro avión. –dijo apuntando al frente una avioneta pequeña, vieja y hecha de madera, a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente y dudaba que esa cosa pudiera volar. –¡ ¿a que es lindo? –dijo meloso.

-¿Viajaremos en eso? –dice asustado apuntando la avioneta.

-¡Así es! –dijo con emoción empezando a caminar viendo de reojo la mirada de terror que puso Sasuke.

_-(como me encanta hacer esto, aun recuerdo cuando se la hice a Sakura *o*puso la misma expresión de terror que Sasuke *.*)_ –pensó con el brillo travieso adornando su ojo.

_-(solo espero que esa cosa no se deshaga mientras volamos)_ –pensó asustado siguiendo a Kakashi.

* * *

Nada mas desbordaron en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong y Sasuke salió corriendo de la avioneta se dejo caer al piso y lo beso, ya que no solo la mendriga chatarra estaba en mal estado y se apago unas tres veces en el viaje, sino que también el piloto fue Kakashi, el cual conducía como si estuviera jugando videojuegos.

-¡Aunque lo dude todo el viaje llegamos vivos! –grito Sasuke con devoción mirando el cielo y extendiendo sus brazos. – ¡gracias Kami! ¡Sabia que no me odiabas tanto! –dijo con lagrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

Sakura que a medio vuelo se le pasó el inmovilizador bajaba la avioneta desanimada con un aura triste rodeándola.

-¿Por qué no se estrello la avioneta matándome en el proceso? –dijo llorando apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¡¿Qué te pasa loca? –Sasuke se puso de pie y la miro molesto. – ¡si quieres morir hazlo sola! ¡no desees que se estrelle el avión donde moriríamos Kakashi y yo! –grito furioso y Sakura lo miraba con fastidio por interrumpirle sus momentos de depresión. – ¡bueno, por Kakashi no hay problema que muera, pero mi vida vale mucho! ¡Recuerda que soy el elegido y debes protegerme! –dijo con firmeza mirándola con seriedad.

-Sasuke. –dijo Sakura con seriedad. –no seas egoísta. Hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien del prójimo. Eso lo debes saber al ser el elegido.

-Mira quién habla de egoísmo. –dijo Sasuke mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tranquilos niños.-dijo Kakashi bajando del avión con tranquilidad aventándole sus maletas a cada uno, los cuales las atraparon. Ambos adolescentes se fulminaron una vez con la mirada y bufaron molestos empezando a caminar mientras que Kakashi se encogía de hombros restándole importancia y los seguía.

* * *

Los tres estaban parados afuera del aeropuerto esperando un taxi.

-¡Ahí viene un taxi! –comenta Sasuke apuntando al taxi, al instante Sakura salto poniéndose en medio y cerro sus ojos.

-¡Atropélleme taxista! –dijo maravillada.

-¡Sakura! –grito espantado Sasuke.

-Sakurita ahora si llegaste a los extremos. –dijo dramático Kakashi llorando por la muerte futura de su hija.

Para mala suerte de Sakura y buena suerte de los otros dos el taxista alcanzo a frenar el coche quedando a solo unos pocos centímetros de cuerpo de la loca chica. El taxista respirando aliviado sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, estuvo a punto de atropellar a un cristiano y ganado el camino al infierno después de ser un buen samaritano toda su vida para cuando muera irse al cielo. Sasuke y Kakashi también sintieron que el alma les regreso al cuerpo mientras que Sakura en shock porque su plan fallo se dejo caer de rodillas al piso.

-Lo siento, está loca. –dijo Sasuke apenado hacia el taxista, que al ser chino no le entendió nada pero al verlo hacer reverencias en son de disculpa entendió que se disculpaba y solo le sonrío con entendimiento. (sin duda un buen samaritano u.u de haber sido yo fácil les saco lana para no demandarlos $. $)

Kakashi cargo a Sakura y su maleta para aprovechar el taxi y subirse.

Mientras viajaban por el taxi Sasuke iba pegado a la ventana viendo tranquilo el lugar. Sakura iba sentada en medio cruzada de brazos molesta porque no funciono su intento de suicidio número cincuenta y cinco. Kakashi iba leyendo tranquilamente una revista porno que compro en el aeropuerto.

El taxi se para enfrente de una enorme mansión estilo europea, era rodeada por muros grandes pintados de color hueso y barandales dorados, se veía un enorme jardín bien cuidado y la mansión ni se diga, era hermosa y elegante con paredes blancas.

Cuando se bajaron del taxi Sasuke miraba la mansión demasiado impresionado, no se lo podía creer.

-¿aquí viven mis otros dos guardianes? –pregunta impresionado sin dejar de ver la mansión, mientras que Kakashi la mira como si nada y Sakura la mira como si fuera el infierno.

-Si. Es la más pequeña de sus mansiones. Como ambos viven solos con su abuelo y los sirvientes se les hace innecesario usar la mansión principal. – dijo tranquilamente Kakashi.

_-(esta solo es la mansión pequeña O.O… tengo guadianés ricachones $__. $ tal vez me saquen de la pobreza $. $)_ –Sasuke era rodeado por un aura brillante.

-Ni siquiera te ilusiones. –dice Sakura mirándolo de reojo. –ese par es tan envidioso que nunca comparten lo suyo. –dijo burlona.

-¿Por qué siempre arruinas mis ilusiones? –pregunta molesto fulminándola con la mirada y Sakura sonríe socarrona. –eres mala. –dijo molesto.

-Lo sé. –dice arrogante y Kakashi sonríe divertido al ver que su pequeña cada vez se vuelve más infantil, aunque su celoso instinto de padre sale porque sabe que eso pasa desde que conoce al elegido.

-Bruja. –murmura furioso.

-Tarado. –gruñe molesta. Kakashi comienza a caminar hacia la mansión y los otros dos lo siguen murmurándose insultos.

Kakashi hablo por el comunicador de la entrada y al instante le abrieron la puerta. El peli-plata y peli-rosa se miraron traviesos y obligaron a Sasuke de que cargara todas las maletas alegando que le servia de entrenamiento y el pelinegro molesto no le quedo de otra, así que acepto, bueno además que la cara de psicópatas que le pusieron no le dio muchas oportunidades, cada vez notaba mas similitudes entre esos dos.

El camino hacia la misión era enorme ya que el patio parecía más que nada un enorme parque, cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Sasuke sentía que desfallecería, su rodilla comenzó a dolerle de nuevo y es que no era que el camino fuera tan largo si no que también las maletas pesaban toneladas (inshe exagerado ¬¬)

A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente al ver que en medio de la finísima puerta estaban unos testículos con pene hechos de bronce y miro asqueado como Kakashi agarraba los testículos para golpear con estos la puerta.

_-(ahora entiendo porque Sakura quería morir antes de venir ¬¬ mis nuevos guardines están más locos que Sakura y Kaka__shi y eso es mucho decir ¬¬ ¿Por qué no me tocan guardianes normales T.T)_

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un elegante mayordomo vestido con un traje negro muy elegante. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos rasgados, era alto y delgado.

-¡Bienvenidos Kakashi-sama Sakura-sama, Uchiha-sama! –dijo respetuoso haciendo una leve inclinación. Sasuke no entendió nada porque hablaba en chino, pero al escuchar su nombre junto con el de los otros dos supo extrañado que lo conocían e hizo una leve reverencia en forma de respeto.

-¡Tanto tiempo Kong! –saludo en perfecto chino Kakashi y el mayordomo le sonrío levemente haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Al adentrarse Sasuke miro impresionado a la hilera de sirvientas que había en cada lado formándoles un camino y haciéndole una reverencia, todas vestían con el típico uniforme de sirvienta negro y delantal blanco.

Sakura nada mas entro a la mansión y corrió quien sabe a dónde, a Sasuke solo la miro extrañado alejarse.

-¿Dejaste todo listo? –pregunta Kakashi mirando de reojo al mayordomo.

-Sí señor. –responde el mayordomo en el mismo idioma y de forma respetuosa.

-Tres, dos, uno. –nada mas termino de contar y se escucho un grito desgarrador femenino asustando a Sasuke que sabía de quien provenía mientras que Kakashi suspiraba con pesadez.

Sakura llega corriendo nuevamente parándose enfrente de Kakashi mirándolo furiosa.

¡-Maldito kakashi! ¿tú les dijiste que lo hiciera? –pregunta con cara de psicópata sosteniendo un cuchillo con su mano derecha y Sasuke le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a los sirvientes.

-No quería que te lastimaras pequeña. –dice Kakashi con inocencia. Incluso parpadeo su ojo visible para darle más credibilidad. Sasuke no entendía nada hasta que Sakura entierra el cuchillo en su pecho haciendo que la mire asustado.

-¡Sakura! –grita horrorizado, pero le regresa el alma al cuerpo al ver que Sakura está como si nada, es más ni sangre le salía donde se había enterrado el cuchillo, ni agujero se veía. A grandes zancadas se acerca a ella y le arrebata el cuchillo y con su mano toca el filo viendo como se suma notando que es un cuchillo de broma. –_(a este paso el que terminara muerto de un paro cardiaco seré yo ¬¬… pero hay que admitir que Kakashi supo como tomar precauciones u.u)_

-¡Kakashi! –se oye un grito masculino haciendo que todos volteen topándose con un hombre alto y algo corpulento. De facciones toscas y piel muy clara. Tenía la cabellera larga, más o menos le llegaba debajo de los glúteos, era de color blanco y cortada en varias capas formando algunos picos que sobresalían. Sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados de color negro. Estaba vestido con un traje tradicional del país, era una pantalón holgado estilo chino color verde y una camisa elegante del mismo color siendo amarrada con algunas cintillas y en la espalda tenía el dibujo de un dragón.

-Sabía que ese grito era de la pequeña Sakura. –dijo divertido. –tratando de suicidarse como siempre ¿verdad? –pregunta con burla. Sakura bufa molesta. Sasuke lo mira raro y Kakashi sonríe alegre.

-Así es Jiraiya-san. –ambos hablaban en japonés, así que los sirvientes ni les entendía, pero estaban ahí porque ese era uno de sus trabajos.

-¡Ven acá amigo mío! –dijo extendiéndole a sus costado acercándosele para abrazarlo. –sabes que no debes de ser tan respetuoso conmigo después de todo tengo casi toda mi vida de conocerte. –dijo amigable palmeándole la espalda al igual que Kakashi a él.

-La costumbre. –se justifica Kakashi justo cuando ambos se separan del abrazo. Jiraiya desvió su mirada hacia Sakura y corrió dándole un abrazo de oso.

-¡Cómo te he extrañado pequeña Sakura! –dijo meloso y Sakura sentía que le sacaba el aire ante ese fuerte abrazo. – ¡ay! ¡pero mira cuanto has crecido y lo buena que te has puesto! –dijo pervertido llevando sus manos al trasero de la chica acariciándolo. Kakashi frunció el entrecejo, pero sabía que pronto su hija lo pondría en su lugar, Sasuke miraba a Jiraiya con desagrado y furia.

-¡Aléjese! –grita furiosa Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza sacándole un gran chichón y Jiraiya se separa adolorido sobándose el golpe mientras que sus sirvientes lo miran resignados.

-Y veo que tú fuerza también aumento. –dijo llorando.

_-(viejo pervertido #¬¬)_ –pensó Sasuke desilusionándose de Jiraiya, ya que él se lo imaginaba más serio, pero vio que los locos lo siguen.

_-(jiraiya no cambia, es mas pervertido que yo u.u eso se lo __halago, pero no cuando se mete con mi pequeña #¬¬) _–pensó Kakashi.

_-(y faltan los otros dos que son peores que este ¬¬)_ –pensó Sakura. Jiraiya ya recuperándose del golpe dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, el cual palideció. Jiraiya lo miraba de manera intensa y seria mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

_-(¿no me digan que es un pervertido gay?)_ –pensó asustado el pelinegro.

-¿así que tú eres el elegido? –pregunto con seriedad haciendo que Sasuke suspirara aliviado al saber que por eso lo miraba de forma tan penetrante.

-Eso se dice. –dijo indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros. Jiraiya ante la mirada de todos se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo a los ojos y el pelinegro solo alzo ambas cejas extrañado.

-¡Sin duda serás un buen líder! –dijo sonriéndole con calidez.

_-(¿supo eso con solo mirarme/mirarlo a los ojos? O.o)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura mientras que Kakashi solo sonreía levemente.

-¡Pero vallamos a un lugar más cómodo para hablar! –dijo emocionado separándose de Sasuke. –Kong lleva algo de té y bocadillos al salón principal y ordena que alguien lleve su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones. –dijo en chino viendo a su mayordomo.

-¡si Jiraiya-sama! –dijo respetuoso haciendo una leve reverencia.

* * *

En un enorme y elegante salón donde había tres sillones de tres piezas muy elegantes tapizados, rodeando un pequeña mesa, había cuadros extraños pero sin duda se le notaban costosos, entre otros adornos extravagante, elegantes y valiosos.

Sakura estaba parada recargada alado de un gran ventanal con cortinas rojas, la chica miraba asustada hacia todos lados alerta a cualquier cosa mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

_-(me extraña que ese par no aparezca, ya deberían estar aquí molestándome, seguro planean algo)_ –Sakura se estremecía de solo imaginarse lo que sea ese par planeara.

En uno de los sillones estaba sentado Kakashi bebiendo café tranquilamente mientras tomaba una que otra galleta que estaban en la mesa de centro, Sasuke a su lado solo miraba de reojo a Sakura con extrañeza por su comportamiento mientras sostenía su taza de café. Jiraiya que estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente sosteniendo su taza de café miro divertido de reojo a la peli-rosa sabiendo lo que le pasaba.

-No te apures pequeña Sakura. –comento con diversión Jiraiya haciendo que la mencionada lo mirara con rareza y los demás con curiosidad. –mis queridos nietos no están. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y la peli-rosa sintió que una parte de su alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

-¿están en la escuela? –pregunto sin mucho interés Kakashi.

-No, desde que me hablaste los di de baja en la escuela para que pudieran irse con ustedes y estudiar en Japón. –dijo con tranquilidad para después darle un sorbo a su café. –la verdad están tratando de terminar el servicio comunitario que les designo la policía cuando salieron bajo fianza de la cárcel. –lo dijo tan normal como si hablara del clima. Sasuke desencajo su mandíbula.

_-(¿Qué clase de guardianes son? O.o ¿delincuentes? Ya me está dando en verdad miedo conocerlos, comienzo a entender a Sakura -.-)_

_-(¡tks! Los hubieran dejado encerrados en la cárcel, así son menos peligrosos para la sociedad)_ –pensó Sakura resignada.

-¿y ahora que hicieron? –pregunto como si nada el peli-plata, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de noticias sobre ellos mientras que Sasuke desencajaba mas la mandíbula al ver la normalidad con la que trataban el tema.

-Los atraparon vendiendo películas pornográficas a sus compañeros de clase y a los de secundaria media. –dijo con tranquilidad para después darle otro sorbo a su café.

Sakura negó resignada y Sasuke desencajo mas su mandíbula que casi le llegaba al suelo, estaba ya mas asustado de conocer a sus guardianes y comenzaba a pensar la misma posibilidad que Sakura de escape, incluso se proponía decirle a la chica que se mataran mutuamente.

_-(espero que la policía no les haya confiscado todo el material para que me regalen unas cuantas *¬*)_ –el ojo de Kakashi brillo esperanzado.

-Ya no deben de tardar esos dos. –dijo mirando su reloj de muñequera y Sakura al saber que estaban por llegarse estremeció al igual que Sasuke. –cuando lleguen podemos pasar al comedor mientras cuéntenme como ha ido el entrenamiento del elegido. –dijo con amabilidad.

Y así comenzaron a platicar sobre los avances del pelinegro, bueno más bien era Kakashi el que platicaba amenamente con el peli-blanco mientras que Sakura seguía pensando como huir de ahí e incluso como dejar de ser guardián para no soportar vivir con ese par de ahora en adelante, sabía que eso era inevitable y se acercaba su final, así que trataba de aprovechar su ultimo momento de tranquilidad. Sasuke solo se mantenía serio y opinaba una que otra vez cuando se le preguntaba, la verdad estaba más nervioso por conocer a los guardianes agua y fuego.

-Estos niños ya tardaron. –dijo molesto Jiraiya mirando su reloj notando que ese par debería de haber llegado desde hace una hora.

_-(entre mas se tarden mejor ¬¬ ¡es más! Espero que se hayan caído a una alcantarilla y nadie los encuentre u.u sin duda seria mi sueño hecho realidad *o*)_ –Sakura era rodeada por un aura brillante imaginándose a ese par dentro de una alcantarilla lloriqueando para que los saquen mientras que Sakura fuera de esta reía como villana de telenovela.

En eso una de las sirvientas cargando una bandeja de plata en donde estaba un elegante teléfono entro al salón y se paro alado de Jiraiya haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Jiraiya-sama le habla por teléfono el señor Kuang-yin. –Jiraiya tomo el teléfono ante la mirada curiosa de los demás, todos se extrañaron más al ver como las muecas amables del hombre eran cambiadas repentinamente por unas de enfado, hasta rojo se había puesto.

-¡ ¿Cómo que escaparon? –grito furioso asustando a la sirvienta. – ¡pero si yo escondí sus motos!... ¡les había dicho a esos niños que no se las daría hasta que cumplieran su castigo!... ¡no! ¡síguelos buscando, igual yo también los buscare! –rugió con mas furia cortando la llamada. – ¡malditos inútiles! –gruño con furia y Sasuke estaba sorprendió al ver al hombre que hasta hace unos momentos era un amable pervertido ahora parecía un psicópata asesino mientras que Kakashi y Sakura estaban de lo más tranquilos, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a esos cambios de humor repentinos en ese hombre.

-Si quiere lo ayudamos a buscarlo Jiraiya. –se ofreció con tranquilidad Kakashi y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada por incluirla, por ella que ese par se estrelle con esas motos, lo consideraba una gran ayuda para el mundo.

-Si, gracias Kakashi. –dijo Jiraiya con amabilidad y Sasuke comenzó a pensar que ese era igual de bipolar que Kakashi.

-¡Yo ni loca los ayudo! –grito molesta Sakura.

-Y cuando los encuentre me encargare de torturarlos de la peor forma existente. –dijo amenazante Jiraiya y Sasuke confirmo que era igual de bipolar que Sakura y Kakashi.

-He cambiado de opinión. Cuenten conmigo para buscarlos. –dijo llena de felicidad Sakura siendo rodeada por un aura brillante imaginándose a esos dos siendo torturados por su abuelo.

_-(estoy rodeado de locos bipolares U-.-)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke.

Jiraiya siendo rodeado por un aura asesina salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Kakashi que iba despreocupado cruzando sus manos en la nuca, después iba Sakura de lo más contenta y por ultimo un resignado Sasuke.

-No sé cómo he aguantado tanto tiempo viviendo en esta casa llena de locos raros y cada vez llegan más. –dijo para sí misma la sirvienta viendo el lugar por donde salieron esos cuatro.

**Continuara**

**wola! jajaja la vdd yo me diverti mucho escribiendo ste kapi, espero ke a ustedes tambien les divierta y se hayan reido con el XD**

**agradezco de todo corazon sus hermosos reviews**

**se cuidan mucho**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	6. ¡¡Encontramos a los gemelos!

**¡Encontramos a los gemelos!... ¿o ellos nos encontraron a nosotros?**

Para buscar a los gemelos se habían dividido. Kakashi y Jiraiya fueron juntos por el norte y Sakura y Sasuke por el sur. Los empleados de Jiraiya que custodiaban a los gemelos estaban divididos buscándolos por los lados este y oeste de la ciudad.

Se ve a Sasuke caminando con tranquilidad alado de Sakura, la cual estaba concentrada en sentir la energía de los gemelos para ir por ellos y llevárselos a Jiraiya para que los castigue como se lo merecen… ¡así es! De una forma dolorosa y lenta.

-Oye Sakura. –la peli-rosa miro de reojo al pelinegro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. –sé que son millonarios, pero ¿para qué tiene esos dos guardaespaldas si se suponen tienen poderes como nosotros y según ustedes saben pelear muy bien como para defenderse por sí solos? –Sakura suspiro cansada.

-No es según nosotros, aunque me cueste admitirlo esos dos por si solos son mucho más poderosos que yo y trabajando juntos lo son mucho más. Tiene una cordinacion perfecta que los hace parecer ser una sola mente –dijo con fastidio por tener que admitir eso y Sasuke la miraba sin creerle. –saben cualquier arte marcial que existe en este mundo, su abuelo se encargo de entrenarlos desde que ellos aprendieron a razonar y no solo eso, también dominan a la perfección su elemento, incluso según Kakashi esos dos dominaban sus poderes mejor que cualquier guardián en sus vidas pasadas. —Sasuke estaba más sorprendido. –Jiraiya-sama siempre fue muy estricto con ellos y les infundo su misión desde que ellos saben razonar, ellos saben que nacieron para protegerte y dedican su vida a ser mejores para lograrlo. –Sasuke aun sorprendió asintió con entendimiento.

-Entonces ¿Por qué los guardaespaldas? Según Jiriaya dijo antes de separarnos había cerca de treinta custodios cuidándolos. –dijo extrañado.

-Más que nada ellos los siguen para checarlos. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sasuke la miro sin comprender. –los checan de que no hagan de las suyas. –explico mejor y al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –aunque la verdad nunca han sido de gran ayuda porque esos dos siempre logran escapárseles a sus niñeros, pero Jiraiya aun mantiene la esperanza de que esos gorilones podrán mantener a raya a sus nietos… ¡pobre iluso! –dijo compadeciéndose de Jiraiya y rodando los ojos mientras que Sasuke tenía más gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –lo único para qué sirven los gorilones niñeros es para avisarle cada que ese par se les escapa. –dice con burla y Sasuke sonrío de forma nerviosa.

_-(¡a para guardianes que tengo! ¬¬ esta la loca frentona bipolar, el par de bandalos súper poderosos, no quiero ni imaginar cómo serán los demás guardianes ¬¬ parece que entre cada que encuentro es peor ¬¬)_

Ambos chicos estuvieron caminando en completo silencio. Sakura porque estaba concentrada tratando de hallar a los gemelos del mal y Sasuke por seguir en sus pensamiento de la mala suerte que tenia y lo mucho que lo odiaba Kami.

Ambos se adentraron en una plaza comercial al aire libre y nada mas pusieron su primer pie en esa zona sintieron una energía extraña haciendo que ambos se miraran de reojo y siguieran su camino haciendo como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada.

El habiente se sentía gélido poniéndoles los pelos de gallina a cada uno, aun así estando en guardia siguieron caminando tratando de buscar donde estaba el causante de esa energía, para así alejarlo del centro comercial y luchar sin lastimar a terceros.

Toda la gente a su alrededor detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y tiro lo que sea que llevara en mano para empezar a rodear al par de chicos que rápidamente pegaron sus espaldas mirando extrañados como las personas los miraban con los ojos vacios y eran rodeados por un aura maligna.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo reconociendo esa habilidad, entrecerró sus ojos como buscando algo viendo que de la nuca de cada persona se conectaba un hilo delgado, pero muy bien sabía que era muy resistente y difícil de cortar. Con su mirada siguió el hilo buscando el final para ver a quien lo había creado, mas no le hayo final, solo vio que se le unía a un montón de hilos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –pregunto Sasuke esquivando junto con Sakura a unas cuantas personas que los intentaron atacar.

-Están siendo controladas como si fueran títeres. Tienen en sus cabezas unos hilos que usa el que se podría decir titiritero y ellos actúan a como él lo desea. –explico con molestia dándoles golpes en las nuca y estómago a los sibiles que la atacaban y Sasuke la imito, pero ambos saltaron poniéndose sobre una escultura de la fuente que estaba cerca de ellos y volvieron a pegar sus espaldas viendo como aunque los noquearan las personas volvían a ponerse de pie después de unos segundos haciendo que ambos fruncieran mas su seño. — ¡demonios! Son demasiados y lo peor es que no podemos matarlos. –dijo furiosa Sakura.

De pronto los cebiles que avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos se detuvieron y solo se quedaron parados a su alrededor bajando la cabeza como suele hacerlo un títere cuando se deja sin mover.

-¡Hagamos este juego más divertido! –se escucho una voz imponente, ronca que no transmitía ninguna clase de sentimiento haciendo que Sakura frunciera mas el entrecejo buscando con la mirada de donde provenía la voz mientras que Sasuke volteaba a todos lados buscando al enemigo.

-¿Qué sugiere sempai? –se oyó una voz muy conocida para ambos haciendo que sus rostros mostraran mas furia.

_-(¡demonios! Ahora son dos, si la vez anterior se nos dificulto pelear contra uno, con dos será un gran problema y lo peor de todo es que seguimos heridos de la pelea anterior)_ –Sakura se sentía frustrada y sintiendo a Sasuke tensarse sabia que él también.

Enfrente de Sasuke apareció Deidara vistiendo su capa negra la cual no le cubría el rostro y a su lado apareció un hombre un poco más bajo que tenia la capucha hasta arriba que con cuidado se bajo dejando ver a un hombre apuesto de pelo rojo que lo tenía corto y algo revuelto. Sus facciones eran agraciadas, angelicales, elegantes, finas, hermosas y varoniles. Su piel era lechosa, sus ojos grandes levemente rasgados de color avellana, que al mirar no mostraban nada al igual que sus muecas. Su complexión era pequeña y delgada, esa capa no dejaba ver lo bien formado de su cuerpo.

-¡Sasori! –susurro Sakura sin voltear y la forma llena de odio con la que dijo el nombre hizo que Sasuke se extrañara. Sakura volteo poniéndose alado de Sasuke y fulmino al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Haz crecido Sakura. –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la peli-rosa.

Lo dijo y la miro sin alguna clase de sentimiento, como si solo hablara de forma mecánica. Sasuke entonces sabia que él se llamaba Sasori y sobre todo que ese par se conocía, no sabia porque le molestaba el saber eso, en especial porque el pelirrojo mantenía su mirada en su guardián.

-¿are? ¿se conocen? –pregunta Deidara con inocencia mirando una y otravez a Sasori y a Sakura.

-Eramos viejos conocidos. –dijo con indiferencia Sasori y Sakura solo bufo.

-Bueno dejando de lado las viejas amistades. –dijo Deidara agitando su mano restándole importancia y su frase molesto a Sakura y Sasuke. – tu nuevo look imagino que fue obra de mis gran arte. –dijo con burla apuntando a Sakura, Sasuke la miro de reojo y apretó sus puños recordando que el hermoso pelo de la chica se arruino por su culpa.

-Debo agradecerte el detalle, ahora me es mas cómodo pelear y entrenar sin andar batallando con una cabellera larga. –dijo con indiferencia acariciándose su pelo y Sasuke solo frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues yo pienso que te ves igual de fea. –dijo con burla haciendo que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada mientras que Sakura rodara los ojos. –pero dejando esas cosas sin importancia alado. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia para dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia Sasori. –dime tu plan para divertirnos más semapai.—dijo impaciente mirando al pelirrojo como niño chiquito pidiendo un caramelo.

Sin que lo vieran Sasori levanta uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha y diez de los civiles saltan demasiado arriba haciendo que Sakura y Sasuke levantaran el rostro para no perderlos de vista, pero cerraron los ojos cegados por el sol.

Sasuke nada mas sintió sus extremidades juntarse a su cuerpo y unos delgados hilos apretándolo, abrió sus ojos y miro su cuerpo viendo a los hilos que lo amarraban mientras que los civiles que saltaron cayeron de pie atrás de ellos. Todo paso tan rápido que cuando Sakura lo vio y trato de ayudarlo las dos marionetas lo jalan alejándolo de Sakura y lo evitan haciendo que cayera de rodillas delante de Sasori que lo sostenía con su mano izquierda de los pelos para que no se le cayera.

Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Sakura igual mientras cerraba sus puños sintiéndose impotente e inútil al no haber podido evitar o al menos suponerse que eso pasaría. Deidara sonreía burlón y Sasori mantenía su mirada en Sakura sin expresarle nada.

Sakura apoya un pie hacia adelante y está dispuesta a dar un golpe en el piso para crear una distracción.

-Yo que tu no haría eso.—comento Deidara con diversión haciendo que Sakura detuviera su puño asolo unos milímetros de impactar con el piso levantando su mirada viendo como el rubio le apuntaba los hombros de Sasuke y Sakura frunció el entrecejo al ver varias arañas de arcilla en los hombros del chico. – ¡y hay más! –dijo con burla apuntando hacia las personas que los rodeaban viendo mas de esos molestos bichos en los hombros o alguna parte del cuerpo de los civiles que Sasori controlaba. –un pequeño temblor y ¡boom! Matas tu misma a la persona que debes de proteger junto con personas inocentes. –dijo con falso pesar haciendo que Sakura chasqueara la lengua mientras se enderezaba apretando más sus puños con frustración

-¿Cuál es el juego? –pregunta con furia Sakura mirándolos a ambos. Deidara amplía su sonrisa mientras que Sasori se mantiene tan serio y sereno como cuando llego, aunque una capa de tristeza adorno sus ojos, aunque fue muy leve y nadie la noto porque así como vino desapareció.

-Inteligente como siempre.—dijo con indiferencia Sasori.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, sabía que esos dos se conocían de antes, quería saber ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿donde? todas esas preguntas estaban en su cabeza. No sabía porque cualquier tipo de relación entre esos dos le provocaba nauseas.

-¡Jujuju! ¡el juego es sencillo roquita! –dice juguetón Deidara y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada divirtiendo mas al rubio mientras que Sasuke se sentía más impotente por permitir que lo aprisionaran así.

-¿roquita? No pudiste buscarte otro apodo más original? –pregunta Sasuke con burla y Sakura sonríe deforma torcida mientras que Deidara fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke.

-¡Cállate rehén!— grita el rubio berrinchudo. –tú no entiendes la inteligencia de poner apodos. –dijo con arrogancia.

_-(no sé cómo trabajan juntos si son tan diferentes)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sakura.

_-(no sé porque tengo a este idiota como compañero)_ –ese fue el pensamiento de Sasori que trataba de ignorar las tarugadas del rubio.

_-(insisto ¬¬ siguen llegando locos a mi vida)_ –Sasuke miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Deidara.

-Mejor ya di el estúpido juego. –dice Sasori sin demostrar nada en su mirada pero su voz sonó exasperada haciendo que el rubio deje de fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke y regrese su actitud divertida cuando miro a Sakura.

-¡Okey sempai! –dijo como niño bueno. –el juego se llama… hizo una pausa según él para darle más emoción y suspenso provocando que a los tres les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El silencio sigue y ya pasaron unos tres minutos. Sakura y Sasuke tenían un muy marcado tic en su ceja derecha mientras que Sasori tenía uno muy leve en la comisura de su labio, paciencia no era una de las virtudes de ninguno de los presentes en especial en Sasori.

Sasori mueve uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha y automáticamente uno de los civiles que estaba cerca de Deidara se acerco y le dio un tremendo zape que le hizo inclinarse.

-¡Auch! –exclama adolorido viendo con reproche a Sasori sabiendo que él lo había provocado mientras que los otros dos tenía un par de gotas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa sempai? ¡¿Por qué me pegaste? –reclama furioso.

-Para que te dejes de taradeses idiota. –dijo con seriedad sin mostrar alguna clase de mueca, pero Sakura alcanzo a percibir que estaba demasiado fastidiado del rubio.

-Ahora por haberme pegado no explicare el juego. –dijo berrinchudo cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho volteando el rostro indignado.

Sasori suelta un largo suspiro tratando de tener paciencia y no perder la cordura o terminara matando a ese rubio tarado.

-El juego consiste: elige entre salvar al elegido o a toda esta gente. –dice con indiferencia Sasori mirando a Sakura.

-Tienes diez minutos roquita. El tiempo corre. –dijo divertido Deidara dejando su berrinche y mirando un reloj de bolsillo que saco hace un momento de entre la capucha. Sasuke y Sakura aprietan los puños molestos.

* * *

Por las calles de algún lugar de la ciudad de Hong Kong se ven a dos motocicletas a toda velocidad siendo seguidas por cinco autos negros, elegantes y del año. No se apreciaba el rostro de quienes conducían por llevar cascos negros, pero si se apreciaba que una la conducían un hombre y la otra una mujer.

El hombre vestía unos jeans que estaban algo desgarrados de las rodillas y eran de color celeste, una playera ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas de color negra, su vestimenta dejaba apreciar lo bien formado de su cuerpo, tenia músculos pero no al grado de exagerar. La mujer vestía unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo del mismo color y una blusa negra de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo dejando ver sus perfectas curvas teniendo las medidas exactas. Ambos llevaban unos guantes negros de cuero que le llegaban a los nudillos.

Los motociclistas estaban en una avenida poco traficada por lo que no había ninguna dificultad porque los autos que los seguían los perdieran de vista.

Manejando con solo su mano derecha, la chica dirige su mano izquierda a uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón sacando un celular que se veía que estaba conectado a un cable que se perdía en el casco. Sin mirar marco una tecla y el manos libres en su oreja empezó a timbrar.

-¡Aquí yo! ¿haya quien? –pregunta una voz ronca, sensual y masculina a través del teléfono.

-¡Pues yo soy la de haya! ¿Quién pregunta? –dice con burla la chica.

-¡Pues yo! –responde el chico.

-¡A ya sé quien! –dijo con mas diversión la chica. –Oye hermanito ya me aburrí escapar de los niñeros.

-Yo también hermanita.

-Hagamos la última movida como despedida. –dijo juguetona y el chico rio con diversión.

-Se merecen una digan despedida, después de todo nos han estado tratando de detener desde que tengo memoria, al menos una esperanza se merecen.

-¡Amen hermano! –dijo colgando la llamada al igual que el chico.

Ambos chicos disminuyen su velocidad dando vuelta a una avenida casi solitaria, fue tanto lo que disminuyeron que los cinco automóviles los alcanzaron. A través del vidrio del casco se vio como los chicos se miraron de reojo, separaron sus motos un poco para frenar quedando inclinados.

Las llantas de las motos rechinaron al igual que las llantas de los automóviles que tuvieron que frenar de golpe para no estrellarse contra las motos y terminar matando a los jóvenes que deberían cuidar.

Ambos chicos se bajan de sus motos justo en el momento que varios hombres fornidos, trajeados y con lentes oscuros se bajan de los autos. Los chicos extienden sus manos hacia ellos cerrando sus puños

-¡Lo sabemos! –recitan a la vez y en forma de coro. –¡Tenemos derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que digamos será acusado en nuestra contra y tenemos derecho a un abogado! –dice con aburrimiento y resignación provocando que los hombres desencajaran la mandíbula viendo lo que siempre soñaron y nunca habían logrado.

-(_sabia que un día pasaría *o* sabía que si no me rendiría lo conseguiría *o* fui el único que nunca se rindió y los cuido durante sus diecisiete años de vida sabiendo que algún día lograría atraparlos sin salir herido, casi muerto en el intento T.T ¡soy tan feliz! Cuando mi esposa e hijos lo sepan seguro lloraran conmigo)_ –Kuan-yin el jefe de los hombres que cuidaban a ese par lloraba mientras apretaba el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

Kaun-yin caminaba hacia los gemelos con esposas en mano dispuesto a atraparlos y los esposaría para que no escaparan, pero estaba a un par de metros de llegar cuando un palpitar violento en el corazón de los gemelos hizo que se voltearan a ver con los ojos ensanchados. De un brinco se subieron a la moto y arrancaron directo hacia los autos y los hombres se tiraron al piso justo cuando las motocicletas brincaron al pobre de Kuan-yin que juro haber visto toda su vida pasar en esos cortos segundos. Las motocicletas cayeron al primer auto para irse por el techo de los demás terminando por saltar al pavimento y alejarse a toda velocidad de ahí.

_-(sabia que debí haber sido policía, pero no, elegí ser guardaespaldas para ganar más dinero T.T)_ –el pobre de Kuan-yin lloraba aun sintiendo el corazón salirse del pecho y congelado en el mismo lugar con los pantalones mojados de la entrepierna y es que el sentir que estuvo a punto de ser atropellado lo asusto mucho, lo bueno es que en la parte trasera del auto llevaba unos pantalones de repuesto ya que escenas parecidas suelen pasar diariamente.

* * *

Varias gotas de sudor adornaban el rostro de la chica, solo habían pasado unos minuto desde que le dijeron las reglas del juego y se había puesto muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo hacerle, sabía que no podía permitirse que muera un civil, su conciencia no podría soportar eso, pero mucho menor permitiría que Sasuke muriera, la sola idea la aterraba y lo ameritaba a que era su deber protegerlo ignorando ese terrible dolor en su pecho cuando imagino que Sasuke pudiera morir.

-¡Salva a los demás! ¡Yo me las arreglare solo! –grito Sasuke mirándola decidido.

-¡Te quedan cinco minutos! –dijo el rubio en forma cantarina mirando su reloj provocando que Sakura sudara más nerviosa.

-¡Ya te dije que elijas salvar a ellos! ¡Son personas inocentes y no merecen morir! –grito frustrado.

-¡Cállate tarado! –grita molesta Sakura. – ¡soy tu guardián y mi deber es protegerte ante todo y no dejarte morir idiota!

-Pues como mi guardián me deber de obedecer ante todo en una batalla y ¿adivina qué? esta es una batalla así que te ordeno que salves a los civiles. –dice fulminándola con la mirada al igual que Sakura a él.

-Aun eres muy estúpido y débil como para mandar en una batalla elegido rarito. –dijo furiosa Sakura mandándole rayitos con la mirada y Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

_-(¿que no se supone que son del mismo bando? O.o)_ –fue el pensamiento de los otros dos.

-¡Vete a la mierda frentona! –grita Sasuke furioso.

-¡A mí no me hablas así maricon con complejos de líder! –gruñe furiosa y con una vena hinchándose en su frente.

En eso se oye el motor de unas motocicletas muy cercas haciendo que ambos dejen de fulminarse con la mirada y miren hacia la derecha al igual que los otros dos. Extrañados los cuatro logran ver dos motocicletas acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido, la chica que conducía la motocicleta acelero mucho más y salta ella dejando que la motocicleta se estrelle para distraerlos y ella cae de pie entre Sasori y Sasuke dándole una patada en la mano haciendo que suelte sus cabellos y lo toma del cuello de la playera al pelinegro saltando nuevamente alejándose del pelirrojo, en el proceso solo toco los hilos con dos de sus dedos quemándolos a ellos y así dejar libre al pelinegro.

Todos estaban muy impresionados, no solo la chica había salvado a Sasuke sino que todo paso demasiado rápido. Sasori fulminaba con la mirada a la mujer mientras sobaba su muñeca. Deidara la miraba con ojos muy abiertos y Sakura también mientras que la chica debajo del casco sonreía de forma torcida y Sasuke que aun seguía de rodillas siendo sostenido aun de su camisa por la chica, seguía impresionado sin saber cómo llego ahí y como los hilos ya no estaban.

Aprovechando la distracción, el chico había estacionado su motocicleta a unos metros de ellos y salto poniéndose atrás de Deidara apuntándole con una pistola en la nuca provocando que el rubio ensanchara los ojos porque ni cuenta se dio cuando llego ahí.

-¡Woo! ¡Solo tenemos unos segundos de conocer al Master y ya lo salvamos! –dijo juguetón el chico sin dejar de apuntarle al rubio, por primera vez Sakura estaba agradecida que esos dos llegaran ignorando el que no los sintió llegar al igual que los enemigos.

-Parece que Ying-hua no pudo proteger al Master. –dijo con burla la chica haciendo que todo agradecimiento en Sakura se fuera al caño de golpe y la fulminara con la mirada mientras que debajo del casco el chico sonreía burlón al igual que su hermana.

-¿Ying-hua? –pregunta Sasuke sin saber de quién hablan.

-Así es como se dice el nombre de Sakura en chino Master. –responde juguetón el chico.

-¡Cállense tarados! –grita Sakura fuera de sus cabales. – ¡nunca piensan las cosas, su irresponsabilidad costara la vida de los demás rehenes! –grita recordando ese detalle.

-Sigues teniendo buenos pulmones. –dice el chico con fastidio.

-En eso tiene razón roquita. –dice Dreidara recuperando su seguridad, la cual la pierde al sentir la pistola aprisionarse más en su cabeza provocando qué pase saliva con dificultad.

-Por mi maten a esos rehenes. –dijo la chica agitando su mano restándole importancia haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura frunzan el entrecejo. –mi trabajo es salvar a mi maestro y no importa si hay que hacer sacrificios mientras él este a salvo.

_-(olvide que ese par son unos egoísta que desde niños fueron entrenados para proteger a Sasuke sin importar que incluso ellos mismo mueran en el intento, así que las demás vidas les deben importar mucho menos ¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sakura.

-Mi hermanita tiene razón. –dice juguetón el chico justo en el momento que le quita el seguro al arma.

-¡Sempai ayúdame! –dice Deidara mirando suplicante a Sasori que volteo a verlo con indiferencia.

-No ayudo a idiotas que se distraen con facilidad convirtiéndolos en rehenes fáciles. –dijo con sequedad.

-Tan traidor como siempre. –dice el chico con burla haciendo que Sasori ahora lo mire a él.

-Si, árbol que nace torcido jamás se endereza. –dice con diversión la chica y Sakura solo frunce el entrecejo estando por primera vez de acuerdo con ellos mientras que los otros dos no entendían del todo lo que hablaban.

-Sus comentarios nunca me han importado, no creo que ahora lo hagan. –dijo Sasori. –pero hay algo que me intriga ¿Cómo lograron llegar sin que alguno de nosotros sintiera su energía? Por muy ocupados que estemos al menos yo debí sentirlos venir a un radio de cien metros cuadrados. –los gemelos sonrieron de forma socarrona.

-¡Nee! ¡estos años sin vernos aprendimos nuevas cosas! –dijeron con diversión ambos gemelos en una perfecta sincronía y tono burlón.

-Una de ellas…

-Es ocultar nuestra energía.—la chica completo la frase de su hermano.

Sasori al igual que Sakura fruncieron el entrecejo, ambos deberían imaginar que ese par no sabe quedarse sentado y usan su interactividad y energía en entrenar siempre aprendiendo cosas superándose a creces conforme pasan los días y aun mas si los dejan de ver en años.

-Deidara has volar este lugar junto con rehenes, elegido y guardianes. –dijo mostrando algo en su voz y eso fue exasperación, ese par era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales en solo unos segundos.

Los ojos de Deidara adquieren un brillo tétrico y prepara los dedos de su mano derecha para tronarlos.

-Hazlo y te vuelo los sesos travesti. –dijo amenazante el chico presionando mas el arma en su nuca y el rubio se congelo en el instante, el miedo opaco el enojo que sintió ante el apodo mientras que los demás hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse.

Sasori chasque la lengua y mueve tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha haciendo que tres de las personas que controla se lancen para atacar al chico que tiene como rehén a su compañero, pero el chico sin siquiera mirar a sus atacantes extiende su mano en dirección a ellos con su palma abierta y al instante un chorro potente de agua es disparado de su palma derrumbando a sus atacante.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido viendo sus habilidades. Sakura miraba preocupada esperando que no haya lastimado a esas personas. La hermana del chico sonrío de forma socarrona bajo el casco mientras que Deidara miraba de reojo impresionado y Sasori chasqueaba la lengua.

-Me decepcionas Sasori. –dice el chico con falso pesar. –pensé que sabrías que algo como esto no me detendría. –dijo arrogante. –como dijo mi hermana, no nos abstendremos de matar o herir a esos civiles que tienes por rehenes, así que si quieres matar tus marionetas que son el único impedimento para que Ying-hua te ataque y te mate con sus propias manos adelante. –Sakura sonrío de forma torcida por sus palabras, la conocían bien y sabían lo que tanto deseaba pero se abstenía por hacer a causa de que tienen rehenes mientras que Sasori chasqueo nuevamente la lengua con molestia –desaparece tus arañitas. –ordena amenazante el chico ya sin mirara a Sasori y Deidara lo obedece al instante haciendo que las arañas caminen hacia él y entren en las bocas de sus manos.

El chico esta por apretar el gatillo del arma justo en el momento que un hoyo negro aparece atrás de Sasori quien suspirando resignado estira sus manos hacia el rubio saliendo unos cuando hilos de sus dedos que amarraron al rubio de sus extremidades y lo jalo aventándolo al portal.

-¡Gracias sempai! –se oyó a lo lejos el grito del rubio.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver. –dice con frialdad mirando a los tres guardianes para después entrar de forma elegante al portal. Al instante todo civil que controlaba cayó al piso inconsciente.

-Tks… cobardes. –dice el chico disparando el arma haciendo que un chorro de agua salga de esta provocando que Sasuke y Sakura cayeran estilo anime

-¡Wauu! ¡Que genial pistola! ¿Dónde la compraste hermanito? –pregunta emocionada su gemela.

-La compre en el mercadito que está en la esquina del departamento de policía. –dice de forma presumida.

_-(insisto, cada loco que llega a mi vida es peor que el otro ¬¬)_ –pensó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

-Se lo que estas pensando. –dijo resignada Sakura palmeándole el hombro mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡bienvenido a mi mundo! –dijo mirándolo con entendimiento y Sasuke la miro de la misma forma. Sakura suspira tratando de calmarse para no sacar todo su coraje y darle el gusto a esos dos, incluso conto hasta diez pero no funciono. – ¡malditos descerebrados! ¡Nunca piensan las cosas! ¡¿Qué tal si esos dos hubieran notado que el arma es falsa? ¡¿quieren saber que pasaría? ¡Moriríamos todos a causa de sus malditas explosiones! –Sakura estaba demasiado furiosa su frente tenía varias venas hinchadas, comenzó a respirar agitada ante tremendo grito que se hecho, pero al notar que los gemelos ya no estaban donde antes sino delante de Sasuke ignorándola completamente hizo que cayera al piso con un tic nervioso en su pierna derecha.

Ambos chicos apoyaron una pierna hacia adelante flexionándola mientras que la otra apoyaban su rodilla en el piso, ambos se quitaron los cascos a la vez dejando ver la larga y lacia cabellera de la chica que era color violeta oscuro con algunas mechas plateadas y la del chico era lacia de color plata con mechas violetas oscuras. Sus rostros no se veían por mantener la cabeza hacia abajo en forma de respeto y Sasuke los miraban extrañados, recordando que eso mismo hizo Sakura cuando se le presento como guardián.

-Mi nombre es Hozuki Jiao. Guardián del elemento fuego. Mi deber es protegerlo ante cualquier peligro que lo aceche. En batalla seré su escudo si así lo desea… Naci destinada a ser su guardián toda mi vida y juro por mi elemento que lo protegeré aunque me cueste la vida... Master –dijo respetosa la chica y Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula ante lo largo y muy serio de su juramento.

La chica levanto el rostro justo en el momento que puso la mano en su pecho en son de juramento. La chica tenia facciones delicadas, finas, hermosas e incluso angelicales. Su piel era clara y en la frente de color rojo brillaba el mismo sello que solía tener Sakura solo que con el kanji fuego en medio. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de un hermoso color amatista. Unos cortos mechones le caían en las mejillas.

-Mi nombres Hozuki Suigetsu. Guardián del elemento agua. Mi deber es protegerlo ante cualquier peligro que lo aceche… En batalla seré su escudo si así lo desea… Naci destinado a ser su guardián toda mi vida y juro por mi elemento que lo protegeré aunque me cueste la vida... Master. –dijo el juramento de la misma forma respetuosa que su hermana.

El chico levanto su rostro dejando ver las mismas facciones, color de piel, forma y color de ojos que su hermana solo que las de él era más toscas y varoniles, aun así hermosas y angelicales.

-Enserio. –dice Sakura poniéndose de pie de golpe llamando la intención de los tres. –jamás pensé que viviría para ver a este par de tarados. -dijo apuntando a los gemelos que la miraron ofendidos. –siendo respetuosos con alguien, ni siquiera pensé que lo fueran con Sasuke a pesar que fueron siempre entrenados para protegerlo. –dijo demasiado sorprendida empezando a pensar que tal vez se golpeo la cabeza en uno de sus intentos de suicidio y todo lo que paso es un simple sueño.

Los gemelos parpadean un par de veces y después voltean a mirarse sonriendo de forma traviesa chocando sus manos.

-¡Logramos asustar Yuig-hua! –dicen al vez y Sasuke cae estilo anime.

Sakura molesta camina a grades zancadas hasta ponerse atrás de ellos.

-¡Déjense de juegos idiotas! –dice furiosa dándole un coscorrón a cada uno.

Los gemelos hacen un infantil y tierno puchero mientras soban sus cabezas.

Ya dejando sus show decidieron irse del centro comercial antes de que despertaran los civiles. Jiao se fue con su hermano en la motocicleta, ya que la suya la destruyo mientras que Sakura y Sasuke se fueron en taxi.

La peli-rosa antes de llegar a la mansión le hablo a Jiraiya diciéndole que ya iban a casa junto con los gemelos para que preparara el castigo y sin oportunidad de escape, esa oportunidad de que esos dos sufran no se le escapara.

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión, Suigetsu estaciona la moto en la entrada mientras que Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron que caminar hasta la puerta principal y cuando llegan a esta miran con ojos entrecerrados como los gemelos los esperan recargados en la motocicleta sonriendo burlones.

-Tardaron. –dicen con burla dando media vuelta sorprendiendo a Sasuke ante sus movimientos demasiado coordinados sin misionar el habla, era como si fueran una sola y persona, incluso los mismos gestos tenían.

Cuando los gemelos están por poner un pie en el primer escalón para ir a abrir la puerta principal una enorme jaula cae sobre ellos haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura miren hacia arriba viendo un helicóptero arriba de ellos que dejo caer una escalera.

_-(¿Cómo demonios llego ese helicóptero ahí? O.o no lo oímos)_ –pensaron sorprendidos viendo como de las escaleras bajaban Jiraiya y Kakashi que saltaron enfrente de ellos con facilidad.

Los gemelos dentro de la jaula se miraban entre sí sin saber qué pasaba hasta que oyeron los saltos, voltearon viendo a su abuelo mirándolos furioso y a su lado Kakashi mirándolos despreocupado.

-¡Sabia que hacer esta jaula un día serviría! –dijo Jiraiya.

-¡Tío Kakashi! –gritan emocionados los gemelos viendo con devoción al peli-plata, ignorando completamente a su abuelo, lo que hizo que le brotara una vena en la frente mientras que Sakura rodaba los ojos y a Sasuke le resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo como el helicóptero se alejaba provocando que una ráfaga de viento que ondeo los pelos y ropas de todos.

-¡Hola chicos! –saluda Kakashi sonriéndoles levemente.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho tío Kakashi! –dice emocionados llorando de forma falsa dispuesto a correr para abrazarlo mientras Kakashi extendía sus brazos esperándolos y darles su merecido abrazo de oso, pero los gemelos nunca llegaron, chocaron contra los barrotes de la jaula electrocutándolos a la vez.

Ambos gemelos cayeron de espaldas chamuscados y con los barrotes marcados en rojo en sus rostro.

-¡Jajajaj…! ¡Adoro esa jaula! –Sakura se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo amputándolos y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos a causa de la risa mientras que los demás se tapaban la boca para no reír de la misma forma y los gemelos aun tirados abrieron la boca saliéndoles humito de esta.

Los gemelos despertaron y se sentaron mirándose entre sí, parpadearon un par de veces.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Te vez bien ridículo! ¡Jajaja…! –dijeron a la vez apuntándose y riéndose a carcajada, al instante Sakura dejo de reír y Sasuke cayo estilo anime.

_-(no es nada divertido burlase de ellos cuando ellos también lo hacen ¬¬)_ –pensó molesta Sakura y con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

_-(siguen igual de tiernos)_ –pensó maravillado Kakahi tocándose las mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como gusano. Jiraiya suspiro con pesadez mientras negaba resignado.

-Mis queridos y amados nietos. –los llamo Jiraiya tratando de ser lo mas paciente.

-¡Tu cara es negra como los africanos y tiene rayitas rojas! ¡jajaja…! –se burlaba Suigetsu de su hermana.

-¡La tuya también! ¡Jajajaja…! –Jiao también se burlaba ignorando a su abuelo al igual que su hermano.

En serio que Jiraiya lo trato y eso lo notaron los otros tres que lo miraban con compasión, pero el anciano no lo resistió más, llego a su punto límite de paciencia y su nivel de furia aumento con creces como pasa todos los días gracias a sus amados y únicos nietos que serán los futuros herederos de su fortuna.

-¡POR DESOBEDIENTES ESTARAN CASTIGADOS EN ESTA JAULA HASTA QUE KAKASHI SE LOS LLEVE A JAPON!... ¡AHÍ DORMIRAN, COMERAN, BAÑARAN E IRAN AL BAÑO COMPACTO QUE ESTA ATRÁS DE USTEDES! –grito furioso fuera de sí apuntando el baño, el cual todos vieron y les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al no haberlo notado antes y preguntándose cómo demonios lo instalo.

Por otro lado Jiraiya sonrió triunfante al ver como los ojos de sus nietos se salían de su órbita reflejando impresión y horro porque era la primera vez que su abuelo se iba a esos extremos haciéndoles pensar que ahora si lo habían hartado y muchísimo (naa que listos ¬¬)

_-(creo que exagero)_ –pensó Kakashi mirando sorprendió y con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al igual que Sasuke.

Sakura estaba de lo más contenta, ese castigo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, se quedara en Hong Kong unos días sin ellos molestándola, incluso estaba pensando en alargar su estadía ahí para que no los soltaran.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? No puedes encerrarnos aquí como si fuéramos aves. – dijo molesto Suigetsu y ambos fulminándolo con la mirada a Jiraiya.

-¡Sui-chan tiene razón viejo pervertido, además estamos al aire libre, podemos morir de frio! –alego molesta Jiao.

-Los he entrenado para que soporte temperaturas mucho más bajas de las que hay cuando anochece. –dijo firme. –más de rato les daré unas bolsas de dormir, con eso sobreviran. –dijo burlón y sus nietos sonrieron de forma traviesa.

-Una jaula no nos detendrá y eso deberías saberlo. –dice Suigetsu con arrogancia mirando de reojo a Jiao, la cual se acerco a los barrotes soplándolos.

Sasuke se sorprendio al ver como los barrotes obtenían un color rojo, sabiendo que el aire que salía de los labios de la chica lo estaba calentando. Jiao y Suigetsu fruncieron el entrecejo al ver que por más que ella soplaba no se quebraba o fundía y a esas alturas ya debió de haber pasado eso.

Suigetsu extendió su mano derecha y de ella salió una enorme alabarda que sorprendió nuevamente a Sasuke, con agilidad el peli-plata golpeo los barrotes con el filo justo en el momento que su hermana saltó hacia atrás para darle espacio, mas la espada reboto y no los corto. Suigetsu hizo desaparecer su alabarda y miro a su abuelo con molesta al igual que su hermana notando como este los miraba triunfante.

-Es a prueba de cualquier poder y habilidad de ustedes. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida. Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke lo miraron sorprendidos ante su inteligencia pensando que el construir esa jaula debió de cortarle mucho. –esa jaula no se destruye con nada y la única forma de salir con ella es usando esta llave para abrir la puerta. –dijo mostrándoles una llavecita que saco de el bolso de su pantalón. – Es de un material tan pesado que solo Sasuke y Sakura usando la súper fuerza que les da el elemento tierra podrán quitar y la verdad no creo que quieran ayudarlos.

Los gemelos miraron a los mencionados, Sakura los miraba con maldad y Sasuke se hacía menso mirando a otro lado mientras silbaba, los gemelos se miraron entre si y asintieron sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro estando de acuerdo.

-¡Abuelito perdónanos! Te prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer. –dice suplicantes y arrepentidos mirándolo como niños buenos, con hoyuelos marcados y parpadeando.

-Falsos. –bufa Sakura y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

-Tengo hambre. –dijo Jiraiya ignorándolos y dando media vuelta, Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y lo imito.

-¡Tío Kakashi! –llamaron al mencionado con la misma cara.

Kakashi volteo a verlos deteniendo su paso y al verlos así tan angelicales y tiernos estuvo por caer y hacer lo posible por sacar a esas pobres criaturas que al único que engañan es a él.

-Kakashi hace unos días termine mi última novela erótica. Me gustaría que fueras el primero en leerla. –comento Jiraiya estando en la entrada y mirándolo de reojo. Kakashi sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia la entrada.

-¡No se diga más Jiraiya! ¡Enséñeme es novela! –se oyó el grito emocionado del peli-plata desde dentro.

-Master nosotros…

-te salvamos. –termino la frase suplicante Suigetsu mirando a Sasuke igual que su hermana.

-¿no cree que deberías salvarnos también? –preguntan ambos mirándolo angelicales.

-Su deber como guardines es salvarme, al menos eso me juraron. –dijo indiferente. –además si Jiraiya-san dijo que se merecen este castigo yo no soy quien para ponerme en su contra. –dijo despreocupado caminando hacia la entrada, también tenía mucha hambre.

-Hay que admitir que nuestro master es listillo. –dijeron ambos mirándose divertidos entre sí, para luego regresar su cara de ángeles escondiendo sus cuernos y cola... ¡así es! Iban a suplicarle a la única persona presente que les queda, sabían que ella seria la ultima en salvarlos, pero nada pierden con intentarlo.

-¡Yuig-hua! –corearon el nombre de la chica mirándola con ojos de cachorro mojado y Sakura alzo ambas cejas extrañada. –Yuig-hua hermosa, ¿sabes que te queremos como una hermana?... además recuerda ¿quiénes te entrenaron la primera vez que viniste a Hong Kong?

Sakura los miran sin alguna clase de expresión mientras que por su mente pasaron todas las veces que ese par le ponían entrenamientos muy duros y la torturaban, como cuando le dijeron que para lograr la concentración absoluta tenía que resistir cualquier dolor y la llenaron de miel después le aventaron un panal de abejas, o cuando la hicieron caminar descalza sobre vidrios, o cuando la aventaron a un rio lleno de cocodrilos y casi no vive para contarla, entre otras más, esas eran las más leves.

La cara de Sakura se torno con muecas diabólicas mientras que sus ojos brillaban queriendo venganza. Los gemelos al verla temblaron y se abrazaron mirando temerosos a Sakura, ellos más que nadie conocían esa expresión y mirada, antes no les había importado porque tenían como escapar, pero ahora encerrados en esa jaula, la verdad hacia que temieran por su vida y peor aun sin completar su misión.

Sakura salió corriendo alejándose de la vista de los gemelos, que en logar de tranquilizarse temieron más por su vida presintiendo que nada bueno se avecinaba. A los pocos segundos regreso Sakura con un panal en manos mirando traviesa al par de gemelos.

-¿Qué harás con eso Yuig-hua? –pregunta muy temerosos rezando porque no hiciera lo que pensaban, aunque si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos ellos no hubieran dudado en hacerlo, ni aunque les suplicaran.

-¡Les regalo este balón!—dijo traviesa Sakura aventándoles el panal haciendo que chocara con los barrotes por lo que las abejas asustadas salieron de este adentrándose en la jaula y comenzaron a seguir a los gemelos que corrían en círculos por la jaula tratando de huir de ellas. –Sakura una, gemelos dos millones quinientos mil cuatrocientos veinte. –dijo conforme por devolverles una mientras chocaba sus manos entre sí como sacudiéndolas y camina contenta por su buena acción hacia la casa disfrutando los gritos de auxilio de esos dos.

* * *

Sakura llego a la habitación que siempre le asignaban cuando se iban ahí, abrió la ventana para poder escuchar las hermosa sinfonía que hacían los gemelos gritando del dolor mientras lloriqueaban por que los ayudaran.

Con tranquilidad se dejo caer boca arriba en la cama y puso su brazo en su frente mirando el techo con indiferencia. De pronto recordó el encuentro con sus enemigos de hace un momento, para después venirse a su mente la imagen del rostro sin alguna expresión de Sasori. Al instante su entrecejo se frunció, su rostro y mirada fueron cubiertos por una capa de tristeza y odio.

-Maldito bastardo. –dijo entre dientes volteándose completamente para quedar boca abajo.

**Continuara**

**Winter-Okami: sobre tu pregunta; no tengo dia para actualizar, lo hago cada ke termino de escribir alguno de mis fic ^^**

**ke tal? jajaja a ke no se esperaban que uno de los gemelos fuera inventado XD jajajaja,,, la vdd estuve pensando ke personaje kedaria para ser la gemela de sui y la vdd ninguno d los personajes de naruto me convencia, asi ke me dije ya he inventado mas personajes, asi ke vamos a inventar a la gemela de sui-chan,,, **

**como me encanta meter personajes lokos a ste fic jojojojo... en fin... el sig guaridan es uno de los personajes de naruto asi ke adivinen kien sera jujuju y ke elemento creen ke sea el ke sigue XD**

**espero el kapi les haya gustando *o* ke yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo**

**CUIDENSE**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS Y EMOTIVOS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	7. Dolorosos Recuerdos

**wola! antes dl kapi les tengo un op que escribio mi imoto Kao-chan especialmente para ste fic *o* spero les guste...**

**y para los ke lo esperaban en ste kapi se revelara como es ke sakura conocia a Sasori wuajajajjaja**

**espero lo disfruten ^^**

**Resonance – T.M Revolution**

**(Instrumental)**

Primero sale el rostro de Sakura del lado derecho de la pantalla en un fondo negro sonriendo de medio lado

Se intercala con el de Sasuke del lado izquierdo con expresión seria

Se juntan sus rostro la mitad izquierda sale Sasuke y la mitad derecha Sakura ambos con expresión seria y ceño fruncido con un aura marrón rodeándolos. Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de negro a rojo.

Se ve la torre de Tokio con el cielo nocturno como fondo, en la punta está parado Kakashi leyendo su libro naranja, la toma va bajando y en los edificios aledaños, salen sentados dos siluetas negras una rodeada por un aura blanca y la otra por una verde.

En el suelo está parada otra silueta rodeada por un aura plateada, más adelante una rodeada por un aura celeste.

En la azotea de otro edificio está otra silueta con un aura beige rodeándola, sentado en unos escalones una con un aura amarilla. Más adelante dos siluetas una rodeada por aura roja y la otra por una azul, se dan la vuelta dejando ver sus ojos color amatistas.

A lo lejos se ven a Sasuke y Sakura caminando, mientras sale el logo de "Naruto"

**_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga_**

Sale Sakura extendiendo su mano al frente, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke extiende la suya acostado en el suelo y con espectros rodeándolos.

**_Mune wo sasu nara_**

Sus manos se entrelazan, al tiempo en que un enorme círculo marrón con el símbolo de los guardianes se dibuja en el piso debajo de ellos.

**_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_**

Los cabellos de Sasuke y Sakura ondean hacia arriba siendo rodeados por un aura de color marrón. Grandes serpientes de rocas salen del círculo destruyendo a todos los espectros.

**_Ima kikoeru ka_**

Ambos alzan la mirada, la del pelinegro brillando de rojo carmesí y la de la pelirrosa de un verde jade intenso.

**(Instrumental)**

En un parque de noche como fondo salen Sasori y Deidara, siendo rodeados por varios espectros, figuras de arcillas y personas siendo controladas por hilos como si de marionetas se trataran. El rubio sonriendo con malicia y el pelirrojo sin expresión alguna.

Sale Kakashi visitando varias tumbas en medio de una montaña, aunque su rostro se ve impasible su mirada se nota nostálgica.

Por último sale Jiraiya sentado en una roca en medio de un río y con varios sapos y ranas rodeándolo.

_(N/a: las tres escenas ocurren en cámara lenta)_

**_Roku ni me wo awazasu _**

Sale Sasuke recostado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos, a su lado Sakura se da la vuelta sonriendo de medio lado y con una mano en la cintura.****

**_Unmei ni made karandeku_**

Un poco más adelante de ellos se ven dos personas montadas en una motocicleta cada uno, se quitan los cascos y se ven a Hiao y a Suigetsu sonriendo socarrones.

**_Yukisaki moro kabutteru _**

Aún más adelante salen Kakashi bajando el librito de su rostro mostrando que está sonriendo con su ojito cerrado, a su lado Jiraiya de brazos cruzados sonriendo de medio lado rodeado de sus guardaespaldas.

**_Kuenai yoru wo hashire_**

Cerca de ellos pasan tres chicas vistiendo sugerentemente, provocando que Kakashi, Jiraiya y Suigetsu las miren con morbo. Hiao bosteza aburrida mientras que Sasuke y Sakura miran a los pervertidos con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente.

**_Fu_****_kaoi shi sugita mabushii saga_**

Salen Hiao y Suigetsu pegando sus espaldas en un fondo negro, a la vez que son rodeados por un aura roja y azul respectivamente. La chica forma una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y una serpiente de agua rodea el brazo izquierdo del chico.

**_Warui yume ni tsuzuite mo_**

Sale Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos con expresión seria. Detrás de él aparece el rostro en grande de Madara, el peliplata mira al frente quitándose el parche de un tirón mostrando su ojo rojo.

**(Instrumental)**

En una ciudad de noche sale Sasori de pie con los dedos extendidos de dónde salen hilos, arrodillado a un lado de él está Deidara el cual mueve su mano derecha de izquierda a derecha mostrando la boca que está en la palma sacando la lengua.

**_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga_**

Sakura aterriza en el suelo y empieza a acabar con los espectros usando su elemento con ayuda de su báculo.

**_Mune wo sasu nara_**

Usando su poder hace que una el suelo que está debajo de ella se eleve y termina de acabar con los espectros desde el aire.

**_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_**

Hiao y Suigetsu están corriendo uno al lado del otro, en eso el peliblanco salta dejando sola a Hiao la cual acaba con unos cuántos espectros con ayuda de su látigo.

**_Ima kikoeru ka_**

En el aire Suigetsu hace una voltereta, para después disparar chorros de agua hacia abajo terminando con los espectros.

**_Deatta wake wa doudateeii_**

Se ve a Sasori rodear con sus hilos a Sasuke. Sakura aparece haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo extendiendo su mano al pelinegro, mientras que éste parece estar en una especie de trance.

**_Hikitsu kerarete_**

Los ojos de Madara brillan de maldad y sadismo en medio de la oscuridad.

**_Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake_**

Sakura ayuda a parar a Sasuke, el cual se pone de pie sonriendo de medio lado al igual que la pelirrosa.

**_Ta shikari nareru_**

El pelinegro usando el elemento roca acaba con una enorme criatura de arcilla, creada por Deidara.

En una toma rápida salen los rostros de Kakashi, Suigetsu, Hiao y Sakura.

Para al final salir Sasuke siendo flanqueado por ellos.

**Dolorosos recuerdos**

_Era una noche como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Hong Kong, una de esas noche__s cuando la luna esta tan grande que con solo su resplandor logra alumbrar sin necesidad de faroles de luz, aun así estos faroles estaban prendidos opacando la luz de la luna._

_En el techo de concreto de una casa abandonada se logran ver algunas personas. Una de ellas era Sakura, pero se le veía más joven, aparentaba tener cerca de doce o trece años._

_La peli-rosa estaba sentada en el piso, sus rapas estaban sucias y rasgadas, se lograban notar cortes y golpes en su cuerpo… no solo eso, se le veía agitada y cansada mientras el sudor adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero algunas gotas de lagrimas se dejaban ver por la comisura de estos._

_Frente a ella estaba un pelirrojo de facciones angelicales y hermosas. Aparentaba tener cerca de quince o dieciséis años. Tenía heridas, pero comparadas con las de Sakura eran superficiales, se le veía algo cansado y agitado. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una capucha negra que no cubría su hermoso rostro. Sus penetrantes ojos marrones miraban sin alguna clase de sentimiento a Sakura._

_Tiradas en el piso atrás de él se veían cerca de diez personas x inconscientes. El pelirrojo adentro su mano derecha en la capucha y de ahí saco una daga sin dejar de mirar a la peli-rosa._

_Sin prisas y a paso tranquilo se acerco a ella y la tomo de los pelos levantándola hasta poner el rostro de ella a su altura. Sakura no abrió los ojos y ni siquiera demostró el dolor que sentía por ser tomada de esa manera. Todo su ser aparentaba estar resignada a lo que sea que le fuera a hacer ese hombre._

_El pelirrojo acerco la daga al cuello de ella y el pico al hacer contacto con su piel hizo que brotara algo de sangre demostrando lo afilada que estaba._

Sakura despertó, sentándose en la cama respirando agitada, sudor adornaba su frente, al darse cuenta donde estaba, miro hacia la ventana notando que comenzaba a amanecer.

-Seguramente me quede dormida ayer que me vine a encerrar. –dijo limpiándose el sudor de su frente. –tenía mucho que no soñaba con esto…. ¡No! Más bien no recordaba eso de forma tan nítida. –dijo con fastidio.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó temprano. El día de ayer fue a buscar a Sakura para que comiera algo, pero al verla dormida no la molesto más pensando que debería estar muy cansada, e imagino que los demás pensaron lo mismo porque la dejaron dormir, o al menos que el estar tan entretenidos viendo esos raros libros les haya hecho olvidarse del mundo. La verdad no le tomo importancia, aunque le preocupo que la chica no haya despertado en todo el día, pero imagino que las heridas junto con el pesado viaje la pusieron a dormir como una roca.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, aun sintiéndose soñoliento sale de su habitación justo en el momento en el que Sakura salía también, al estar sus habitaciones frente a la otra se toparon y se quedan viendo con indiferencia.

-Al fin despiertas huevona, dormiste todos el día de ayer. –dijo con burla, ese día se despertó con ganas de molestarla, bueno siempre lo hace, pero ahora con más ganas de lo normal. –ya se te está pegando lo vago de Kakashi.

Buenos días. –dijo cortante Sakura y dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino dejando a Sasuke que la miraba alejarse extrañado, esa chica nunca le había ignorando un insulto y menos cuando le decía que ya se estaba pareciendo a Kakashi, de hecho cada que le decía algo así lo golpeaba con más fuerza.

-Me han secuestrado a la frentona con fuerza de elefante que conocí. –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Apenas era media mañana y Sasuke andaba con un humor de perros y la responsable era Sakura. Pero a diferencia de las demás veces que se enojaba porque se peleaba con ella o lo miraba con superioridad, ahora era porque hacia todo lo contrario. No había respondido sus insultos, de hecho parecía ignorarlo y eso no le gustaba, prefería mil veces que lo insultara a que lo ignorara, aunque pensándolo mejor debería de estar agradecido que así fuera, y le estaba molestando mas sus estúpidos pensamiento.

_-(¿para qué mentirme a mí mismo? u.u la verdad no estoy molesto, más bien frustrado porque sé que algo le pasa y es tan cabezotas para no decir que… ¡maldita frentona! Ahora hace que me preocupe por ella ¬¬)_ –eran los pensamientos del pelinegro que caminaba hacia el patio trasero en donde vio a Sakura sentada mirando el cielo con indiferencia. –_ (sé que es demasiado orgullosa, e incluso más que yo y eso es mucho decir u.u así que doblegare mi orgullo Uchiha y le preguntare lo que le pasa, es mejor eso a seguirme frustrando por eso… solo espero que Itachi no se entere que hice esto o no me la acabo con sus burlas ¬¬)_ –el pelinegro camino hacia la chica sentándose a su lado.

Sakura sintió a Sasuke sentarse alado de ella y voltea a verlo con indiferencia.

-¿estás bien tarada? –pregunta sin mirarla.

-Si. –responde cortante.

_-(sigue sin devolverme los insultos… sigo firme con que algo le pasa o me cambiaron a la frentona u.u)_ –pues no pareces estar bien. –dice mirándola de reojo notando como ella sigue sin expresar nada.

-Piensa lo que quiera. –dijo regresando su vista al cielo. –si ya es todo lo que tienes que decir vete que tu presencia me fastidia. –dijo indiferente y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo no sabiendo porque sintió una opresión en el pecho ante sus palabras.

-Vete tú si te fastidio, yo aquí estoy muy a gusto. —dice cortante. Sakura solo se puso de pie y se impulso para saltar los arboles e irse de ahí. –solo es una amargada, eso me gano por preocuparme. –dijo poniéndose de pie y adentrándose en la mansión.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo especifico, recorrió toda la mansión y decidió mejor salir de esta haber si se entretiene mejor afuera, en eso ve a los gemelos aun enjaulados sentados en el piso jugando cartas. Le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlos con la cara hinchada llena de granos.

-¡Hola máster! –Saludan ambos sin mirarlo poniéndole mas atención a sus cartas, Sasuke extrañado se acerca a la jaula. – ¿Qué te tiene tan frustrado? –preguntan ambos aun si mirarlo.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que me siento así? –pregunta impresionado.

-Somos tus guardianes…

-Es normal que percibamos tus emociones como propias. –Suigetsu completo la frase con tranquilidad sorprendiendo más al pelinegro.

-También sentimos cuando estás en peligro. –dijo Jiao sacando una de las cartas que sostenía Suigetsu y metiéndola en su juego.

-Sentimos cuando estas triste.

-Cuando estas molesto.

-Feliz

-Eufórico

-O cuando estas….

-¡Enamorado! —dice ambos volteándolo a ver de forma picarona y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-No te preocupes, Sakura aun no tiene…

-esa habilidad, porque aun no confía del todo en ti. –Suigetsu completo la frase y sin saber porque eso le calo a Sasuke.

-Cuando ella consiga creer en ti. –dijo Jiao con seriedad.

-Podrá sentir tus emociones como propias y te entenderá. –completo Suigetsu.

_-(me caga que completen sus frases ¬¬) –_pensó con fastidio.

-No te preocupes que esta habilidad…

-La obtendrás tú cuando confíes del todo en nosotros…

-Y tengas más entrenamiento. –Jiao termino la frase que empezó y sonrío con burla. –todo depende de tu entrenamiento. – Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ah~ah! Fue hace cinco años ¿verdad? –pregunta de forma pensativa Suigetsu mientras miraba hacia arriba y Sasuke lo miro sin entender, ahorita hablaba de las habilidades y de pronto cambiaba de tema.

-¡mmm…! ¡Es verdad! Exactamente hoy se cumplen cinco años y Yuig-hua cumple diecisiete años. –dijo Jiao pensativa y Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado porque no sabía eso, se sentía decepcionado, tal vez Sakura estaba así porque nadie recordó su cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes que ella no está así por eso. –dijo Suigetsu como sabiendo lo que pensaba y Sasuke comenzaba a molestarse, porque sentía que invadían su mente, ya ni en sus pensamientos se sentía seguro.

-De hecho ella prohibió a todo el mundo que la feliciten y festejen este día. –dijo Jiao agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Eso lo decidió hace cinco años. –Sasuke quería saber que había pasado hace cinco años como para que Sakura decidiera eso, esos gemelos hablaban de forma misteriosa haciendo que se impacientara y entre cada palabra que salía de sus bocas le entraba mas curiosidad.

-Hace cinco años él nos traiciono. –dijo Jiao con indiferencia.

-¿él? ¿de quién hablan? –no se pudo resistir a preguntar, esos gemelos solo hacían que le entrara mas curiosidad.

-Te lo contaremos pero promete no decirle a Yuig-hua que nosotros te dijimos. –dicen de forma cómplice y Sasuke los mira desconfiados.

-Lo prometo. –dijo con seguridad.

-Hace doce años en uno de los entrenamientos en la montaña que solía hacer cada dos meses el abuelo. –comenzó Suigetsu a contar. –el abuelo había salido por algo de víveres en una tarde nevada y nosotros nos quedamos en la cabaña esperándole, ya que al ser pequeños fácilmente la nieve nos cubría. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –cuando el abuelo regreso traía en brazos a un niño mayor que nosotros. Supimos después que tenía ocho años, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que el niño estaba herido y casi congelado. Según el abuelo lo encontró bajo la nieve. Mi abuelo lo curo, he hizo todo de sí para que no muriera de neumonía. El pequeño niño casi muere de temperatura que de seguro le dio por pasar tanto tiempo bajo la nieve. Pero el abuelo logro hacer que ese niño sobreviviera. Cuando el niño despertó y con lo poco que logro mi abuelo hacerlo hablar supimos que sus padres fueron asesinados y que no tenía más familiares. El niño tenía una mirada muerta, vacía. Casi no comía y menos hablaba, era como si quisiera morir. Jiao y yo teníamos solo cinco años, aun así entendíamos bien lo que pasaba y tratábamos de devolverle algo de vida a ese niño, más no sabíamos porque queríamos hacerlo cuando nunca nos importo nadie más que nosotros mismo o nuestro Master y abuelo.

Cuando bajamos de la montaña el abuelo lo adopto como un nieto y nosotros como un hermano. Poco a poco entre los tres logramos que los ojos del pequeño niño tuvieran algo de vida. El niño comenzaba a comer, a hablar, aunque solo fuera con nosotros, a sonreír aunque sea muy levemente, empezó a portarse más humano, aunque solo fuera con nosotros y dio indicios de querer seguir viviendo.

Nunca nos conto lo que había pasado la noche que mataron a sus padres y nosotros nunca le preguntamos por qué no queríamos removerle cosas tristes y porque a nosotros no nos importaba su pasado, para nosotros lo único que importaba era su vida con nosotros. El abuelo al igual que nosotros notamos que ese niño tenía poderes especiales, así que el abuelo comenzó a entrenarlo convirtiéndolo también en nuestro compañero de entrenamiento. Pasaron tres años y el niño tenía ya once años y nosotros ocho cuando una niña de nuestra edad, su pelo era raramente rosa, algo amargada y muy madura para su edad, aunque algo bipolar llego a nuestras vidas. Venia junto al que sería nuestro maestro de kun-fu. –Sasuke al instante supo que hablaban de Sakura y le tomo mucho más interés a la historia. –desde que nosotros conocimos a Yuig-hua supimos que era como nosotros y nos pareció divertido hacerla nuestro juguete humano porque era divertido hacerla enojar. –dijo con diversión y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –pero para nuestro hermano mayor fue diferente. Él simplemente la ignoraba, la trataba y miraba como a la demás gente que no éramos nosotros tres. Pero entre nuestros entrenamiento Kakashi nos puso una prueba de supervivencia. Teníamos que hacer equipo de dos y lógicamente Jiao y yo no pusimos juntos dejando a nuestro hermano hiciera equipo con Sakura. La prueba consistían en atravesar un peligroso bosque usando las cosas que la naturaleza nos da. Nosotros llegamos antes que ellos y no supimos nunca lo que paso en ese lugar con ellos, pero desde ese entonces se volvieron más unidos. Nuestro hermano la defendía de nuestras bromas, la cuidaba, protegía de todo y era muy atento con ella. –Sasuke no sabía porque eso le había molestado. –ella también cambio, era más… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tierna, cariñosa, infantil, amistosa y amigable… como si fuera la niña que siempre debió de ser –Sasuke los miraba sin creerles. –créenos a nosotros también nos sorprendió el repentino cambio y más al tío Kakashi que se monto un drama. –dijo con diversión y Jiao asintió dándole la razón, aun así Sasuke no se la creía mucho. –ante el cambio de ambos nosotros no hicimos nada porque la verdad estábamos felices que ambos tuvieran un brillo especial que se nos hacia hermoso, además que Yuig-hua le regreso mas vida a los ojos de nuestro hermano, aunque eso no evitaba que siempre nos burláramos de ellos… era divertido hacerlos avergonzarse. –Sasuke tenía celos y no sabía porque, eso lo molestaba aun más. –pasaron dos años y ellos eran inseparables, pero Yuig-hua se tuvo que ir porque tío Kakashi tenía que hacer un viaje de entrenamiento para ella. Eso entristeció a Yuig-hua y a nuestro hermano, ambos estaban muy deprimidos, pero con la promesa de volverse a ver fue lo que hizo que soportaran el no estar siempre juntos. Desde esa vez tío Kakashi y Yuig-hua venia cada seis meses y solo se quedaban un mes. Hace cinco años más o menos, los primeros de enero, nuestro hermano comenzó a comportarse muy extraño, pero pensábamos que se debía a que extrañaba a Yuig-hua, ya que todos sabíamos que cuando Yuig-hua había venido la ultima vez nuestro hermano se le había declarado. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sintiéndose más furioso sin saber el porqué. –así que ellos eran novios, cosa que molesto mucho a tío Kakashi. –dijo sonriendo divertido recordando los dramas que se monto el peli-plata y Jiao sonrío de la misma forma también recordándolo mientras que Sasuke no le hallaba lo divertido.

-Recuerdo como tío Kakashi perseguía a nuestro hermano por toda la casa queriéndolo castrar por ser un asaltacunas según él, ya que Yuig-hua tenía doce años y nuestro hermano tenia quince. –dice melancólica recordando como Sakura corría atrás de Kakashi tratando de detenerlo y ellos dos animaban a su hermano para que huyera. Suigetsu también puso mirada melancólica recordando esos tiempos.

_-(ojala lo hubiera alcanzado y castrado #¬¬… ¡espera! ¿porque pienso eso? ¿Qué más me da a mí eso? Debería valerme lo que esa frentona fea haya hecho en su vida pasada __Uu.u… entonces ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esta molestia?...ese par en vez de quitarme lo frustrado lo han aumentado ¬¬)_ –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, aun así no quería detenerlos, quería saber más de esa historia y en especial saber que había pasado con su hermano el asaltacunas como él ahora lo llamaba.

-El primero de marzo nuestro hermano desapareció sin dejar alguna nota. –Jiao fue ahora la que siguió con la historia y Sasuke lo escucho atento. –nosotros lo buscamos como locos, pero nunca pudimos dar con su paradero. Justo este día, veintiocho de marzo hace cinco años Yuig-hua vino aquí junto con el tío Kakahi. Ella estaba muy emocionada ya que nuestro hermano le prometió un hermoso regalo para ese día la última vez que hablaron, pero cuando ella llego y supo que él no estaba corrió a buscarlo como loca, duro todo el día buscándolo y sin que ella se diera cuenta por seguir concentrada en su energía nosotros la seguimos. –Sasuke ya no sentía enojo ni molestia, ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho que muy apenas le dejaba respirar y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué. –Vimos como nuestro hermano se le presento a Yuig-hua al anochecer, como la ataco y le revelo que él ya no era nuestro aliado. Él había encontrado su camino, el cual era ser nuestro enemigo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido sospechando quien era la persona de la que hablaban.

-¿ya sospechas de quien te hablamos? –pregunta Suigetsu mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad al igual que su hermana.

-¿acaso es…? –por más que lo intentaba no podía decir su nombre, desde que vio la reacción con Sakura hacia él el día de ayer sospecho que se conocían de antes, además también vio que los gemelos le conocían como este a ellos, así que no se tenía que ser muy inteligente para unir cabos y saber de quién hablaban.

-Sasori. –dijeron los gemelos con seriedad y Sasuke apretó mas sus puños sintiendo un enorme odio por ese pelirrojo.

-Él intento matar a Sakura cuando se encontraron. –siguió contando Suigetsu y Sasuke apretaba sus puños furioso, incluso el sello había aparecido en su frente brillando de color azul y rayos eléctricos rodeaban su cuerpo haciendo que los gemelos lo miraran curioso, para después mirarse de reojo de forma cómplice. –pero nosotros llegamos a tiempo y la salvamos. Peleamos contra Sasori, pero siempre fuimos más hábiles que él y poderosos. Yo peleaba con él mientras que Jiao distraía sus marionetas y Sakura al estar débil solo observaba. Al final de cuentas él cobarde termino huyendo viendo que no podría contra los dos. –dijo sonriendo arrogante al igual que su hermana.

-Nosotros al igual que el abuelo seguimos amando a nuestro Sasori, el cual murió para nosotros desde el día en el que él escogió un camino diferente al nuestro. El Sasori que viste ayer es nuestro enemigo, un desconocido, el cual no dudaremos en matar si tenemos la oportunidad, en especial si se atreve a lastimar a nuestro Master. –dijo Jiao amenazante y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

-Más no sabemos si Yuig-hua piense igual. –dijo Suigetsu y Jiao asintió dándome la razón mientras que Sasuke era rodeado por mas rayos que se dirigían a distintos lados, uno cayó en una escultura rompiéndola y otro en una maseta rompiéndola también, la mayoría eran atraídos a los barrotes de la jaula, mas no llegaban hasta los gemelos que lo miraban divertidos y admirados por su poder.

_-(es extraño que haya despertado el elemento rayo sin que el guardián de dicho elemento se lo enseñara, pero se ve que no lo sabe controlar, es mas ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo está usando)_ –pensaron los gemelos sobándose la barbilla.

-Master. –llama Jiao haciendo que Sasuke la mire con sus ojos rojos, la chica apunta su cuerpo y el pelinegro baja la mirada para verse notando esos rayos azules que desprendía, al instante por la impresión desaparecieron al igual que el sello y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

-¿estás bien Master? –pregunta con inocencia Suigetsu viendo divertido al igual que su hermana como Sasuke mira sus manos sorprendido, para después salir corriendo camino hacia la salida de la mansión, sentía la necesidad de buscar a Sakura, necesitaba saber si ella aun seguía amando a Sasori, mas no sabía porque, pero no iba quebrarse la cabeza dándole muchas vueltas y trataba de convencerse que era porque tenía miedo de que lo traicionara yéndose con el enemigo, con eso justificaba su angustia y esa fuerte opresión en su pecho. Cuando llego a la barda de la mansión la brinco cayendo de pie al otro lado de la barda y siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Dentro de la jaula los gemelos habían vuelto a su juego de cartas cuando perdieron a Sasuke de vista.

-Nuestro master es tan impulsivo al irse así, sin protección sabiendo que tiene enemigos que buscan su muerte. –dijo Jiao viendo a su hermano que estaba indeciso en que carta tomar de las que ella tenía sostenida en sus manos.

-Estaba algo alterado, necesitaba aclararse. –dijo despreocupado Suigetsu aun indeciso por no saber qué carta tomar. –igual si sentimos que está en peligro, ni esta jaula bien equipada lograra detenernos para ir en su auxilio. –dijo tranquilo.

-En eso tienes razón. –dijo Jiao sonriendo triunfante al ver que su hermano tomaba el joker dándole la victoria. Suigetsu vio horrorizado la carta y bajo la cabeza derrotado. –¡gane! Con esta vamos diez a uno, a mi favor. –dijo triúnfate.

-¿Por qué soy bueno ganándole a todo el mundo en el juego que sea y contigo siempre pierdo? Estoy comenzando a pensar que haces trampa. –dijo derrotado.

-¡Baka! –dijo de forma cantarina viendo enternecida como su hermano levantaba la mirada viéndola con ojos de cachorro mojado. –sabes que solo hago trampa cuando estamos jugando juntos contra alguien más. –dijo cariñosa estirando su mano derecha para tomar su mejilla y acunarla. –nunca le haría trampa a mi hermanito, al igual que se que tu nunca me harías trampa. –dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida como solo le sonreía a él y Suigetsu le sonrío de la misma forma como solo lo hacía con ella.

Jiao se inclino para pegar su frente con la de su hermano haciéndole una leve caricia con su nariz y en eso varias cartas se salieron de la blusa de la chica, ambos bajaron la mirada viéndolas sorprendidos.

Jiao se separo rápidamente de su hermano y le sonrío nerviosa mientras que Suigetsu tomaba una carta y la miraba furioso, para después dirigirle esa misma mirada a su hermana.

-Con que a mí no me haces trampa. –dijo con un leve tic en su ceja derecha.

-Y no lo hago. No sé como llego eso ahí. –dijo nerviosa rascándose su mejilla derecha y mirando a todos lados. Suigetsu suspiro con pesadez mirándola resignado.

-Bueno hay que admitir que ninguno se está quieto sin hacer trampa. –dijo sacando varias cartas de su playera y Jiao lo miro sorprendida. –aun así haciendo trampa también me ganas. –dijo resignado sacando hasta la última carta que escondía dentro de su playera.

-Somos iguales, pero sigo siendo mejor que tú en hacer trampa. –dijo arrogante y Suigetsu asintió resignado.

-Por separado cada uno tiene…

-Sus propias habilidades que nos destacan. –Jiao termino la frase de la misma forma divertida que él.

-Que juntos nos hacen invencibles. –dicen en forma de coro y coordinada mirándose cómplices.

* * *

Sin rumbo alguno iba Sakura caminando por las calles de Hong Kong, iba con la cabeza agachada y las manos metidas en las bolsas delanteras de su jean. Se le notaba estar muy metida en sus pensamientos ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Flash back

_Caminando hacia la pu__erta principal de la familia Hozuki se ve a Kakashi vestido con unos jeans azules, una playera levemente holgada de mangas cortas de color café para finalizar unos tenis del mismo color. Un dije con el símbolo del elegido colgaba de una gargantilla de cuero que estaba amarrada en su cuello. Junto a él iba una pequeña niña no más de nueve años que él tomaba de su pequeña manita derecha para caminar. La pequeña tenía una larga cabellera lacia de un extraño color rosa que llevaba suelta con solo una diadema que dejaba que algunos rebeldes mechones cayeran en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, pero para su edad estaba bien. Sus facciones eran finas, delicadas y hermosas. Tenía unos grandes ojos color verde jade. Vestía un bermuda color azul, una blusa de mangas cortas color celeste con letras plateada enfrente, para finalizar unos tenis blancos._

_Am__bos se detuvieron frente la puerta esperando a que les abran. Cuando eso paso uno de los sirvientes los guió hacia el salón principal mientras que la pequeña Sakura miraba todo su alrededor con curiosidad y sorpresa, ya que nunca antes había estado en un lugar así de grande y elegante, le parecía algo nuevo y novedoso._

_La pequeña vio como en el salón estaba un hombre mayor, con pelo blanco en forma de picos, cuerpo robusto pero era muy alto. El hombre saludo con emoción a Kakashi ante la mirada curiosa de la pequeña, para después mirarla con calidez y sonreírle con amabilidad. _

_La pequeña nunca fue muy expresiva y no solía tenerle confianza a nadie, con la única persona con la que solía hablar era con Kakashi, era el único en quien confiaba, pero extrañamente ese hombre le inspiró confianza haciendo que una muy leve sonrisa le dedicara provocando que ambos adultos sonrieran complacidos._

_-¡__Mi nombre es Jiraiya pequeña y tú te llamas Sakura ¿verdad? –dice con amabilidad y hasta mirándola con ternura._

_-Si. Mucho gusto Jiraiya-san. –dijo respetuosa, la pequeña además de ser siempre una niña solitaria tenia educción, ya que Kakashi se encargo de criarla de la mejor forma que pudo._

_-¿sab__es pequeña? –comenta Jiraiya de forma pensativa. – ¿imagino que Kakashi te dijo que mis nietos son niños con habilidades sorprendentes como las tuyas?_

_L__a pequeña asintió levemente, no lo demostraba, pero por dentro estaba emocionada de conocer a niños como ella, siempre en la escuela se sentía diferente al no ser como los demás niños, eso en cierta parte la hizo hacerse más cerrada. _

_-¡niños entren para que se presente__ con su nueva compañera! –llamo el hombre mirando hacia la puerta y la pequeña volteo impaciente por conocerlos_

_Al salón entraron tres pequeños niños tomados de las manos. Dos eran muy parecidos, tenían ojos grandes de color amatista, piel clara, facciones muy lindas y angelicales. El niño tenía facciones un poco más tocas y su color de pelo era plateado mientras que la niña tenía facciones más finas y su larga cabellera era violeta oscuro. _

_El pequeño niño vestí__a un pantaloncillo corto color verde y un saquito del mismo color con un moño rojo en el cuello haciéndolo ver adorable. Era el típico trajecito que usaban los niños en la época medieval. _

_La niña vestía un vestido estilo muñeca del mismo color co__n algunos holanes blancos, sus dos coletas altas la hacían ver también muy adorable e incluso parecía una pequeña muñequita de porcelana. _

_Ambos niños tomaban cada una de las manos de un pequeño niño pelirrojo que claramente era más alto que ellos y se le notaba ser mayor en sus facciones, mientras que los gemelos no pasaban de los nueve años como ella, ese niño parecía de entre once o doce años. Era pelirrojo, con facciones hermosas y elegantes, piel clara y ojos grandes de color marrón. Vestía de la misma forma que el otro niño, solo que su trajecito era azul._

_Los tres niños se pararon frente a la peli-rosa, los gemelos la miraban con curiosidad mientras que el mayor la miraba sin alguna clase de emoción._

_-¿A que los vestí muy monos?__ –exclama emocionado Jiraiya. –cuando vi esas ropas no dude en comprárselas, me los imagine como tres muñequitos. –dijo meloso._

_-Hay que admitir que se ven m__uy lindos. –dijo Kakashi igual de meloso haciendo que a Sakura le resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que los tres niños solo la miraban indiferentes, hasta se podría decir que aburridos. –seguro mi pequeña Sakura se verá muy mona con un vestidito como el de Jiao-chan. –dijo emocionado Kakashi haciendo que la peli-rosa lo mirara con horror por la sola idea de vestir así mientras que la pequeña peli-violeta miro a Kakashi con diversión para después mirar burlona a la peli-rosa que alzo ambas cejas extrañada._

_-No __te apures Kakashi que yo le compre un vestido igual solo que rojo. –dijo Jiraiya levantando un pulgar y Kakashi aplaudió emocionado mientras que Sakura frunció el entrecejo al saber que la vestirían como una tonta muñeca, sabía que cuando Kakashi se proponía ponerle un atuendo así no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. –pero luego le ordeno a una de las sirvientas ponerle el vestido. –dijo Jiraiya agitando su mano. –niños. –dijo mirando a sus nietos, los cuales lo miraron aburridos. –les presento a Haruno Sakura, ella es un guardián como ustedes dos. –dijo apuntando a los gemelos. –Como sabrán tiene habilidades únicas como ustedes tres. Por lo que desde ahora serán compañeros de entrenamiento –dijo emocionado. –él será su nuevo maestro –dijo apuntando a Kakashi que les sonreía levemente. –les enseñara kung -fu a los cuatro. Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi._

_-Solo díganme tío, no me gustan mucho las formalidades. –dijo con amabilidad y los pequeños asintieron._

_-Bien, es hora de que ustedes se presenten. –dijo emocionado Jiraiya viendo a sus pequeños nietos. –empiecen de menor a mayor._

_Mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu, tengo ocho años y medio. Me gusta entrenar y jugar con mis hermanos. –dijo risueño el chico. –también amo las bromas -pesadas. –sus gestos angelicales fueron cambiados por unos traviesos que hizo estremecer a Sakura mientras que Jiraiya sonrío de forma forzada._

_-Yo me llamo Hozuki Jiao. Tengo ocho años y medio. Soy mayor que Suigetsu por dos minutos. Y me gusta lo mismo que a mi hermano. –dijo de forma traviesa mirando picara a Sakura, lo que la hizo estremecerse más._

_-Hozuki Sasori. Tengo once años. Me gustan los títeres de madera y cuidar a mis hermanos. –dijo con seriedad el chico y Sakura noto que ese niño miraba con frialdad tanto a ella como a Kakashi, a los únicos que miraba con ternura eran a los gemelos y Jiraiya que parecían también mirarlo igual._

_En una oscura y húmeda cueva que solo era alumbrada por una pequeña__ fogata se podía ver a dos pequeños, la pequeña de pelos rosados aparentaba máximo nueve años mientras que el pequeño parecía de unos doce. Estaban sentados en los costados de la fogata abrazándose a sí mismos dándose calor. Tanto sus ropas como su pelo estaban mojados, se les veía llenos de barro e incluso algo heridos._

_El pequeño pelirrojo lev__anto la mirada viendo a su compañera temblar y demasiado pálida. Había pasado tiempo conviviendo con esa pequeña y ese día ella sin proponérselo había conseguido que dejara de mirarla con frialdad, se había ganado su respeto y sobretodo su confianza. _

_Con tr__anquilidad se puso de pie y paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola a él. La pequeña ensancho los ojos impresionada y volteo a verlo, no pudo evitar que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaran al ver la leve sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba el chico, él solo le solía sonreír así los gemelos, y era la primera vez que le dedicaba esa sonrisa a alguien que no fueran ellos._

_-¿Qué__… qué haces? –pregunta nerviosa._

_-Si nos abrazamos nos daremos calor. –explico con tranquilidad. –el clima está muy feo y frío, aun sigue lloviendo así que no podremos salir de aquí hasta que pare ya que si lo intentamos alguno de los dos volvería a resbalar por el barro y caer en algún otro acantilado. –explica con tranquilidad mirándola directo a los ojos mientras que la pequeña se sonrojaba más. –por cierto gracias por salvarme. Por mi culpa estás aquí atascada conmigo cuando muy bien pudiste irte para seguir y conseguir llegar antes de que la lluvia aumentara… tal parece que ninguno de los dos pasara la prueba de supervivencia. Se supone que hoy era el día límite para lograr atravesar el bosque. –dijo resignado y la chica estaba muy sorprendida al oírlo hablar con ella como solía hacerlo con los gemelos, mostrándose más abierto y no supo porque su corazoncito empezó a palpitar con tanta fuerza sintiéndose algo nerviosa. _

_Sakura __trato de ignorar eso que sentía o terminaría teniendo un colapso, así que volteo levemente su rostro para que no siguiera viéndola de esa forma._

_-Somos compañeros de equipo. Kakashi me enseño que a un compañero nunca se le deja solo. No me importa la prueba porque sé que no podré con mi consciencia sabiendo que gané dejando a mi compañero solo en un lugar donde podría morir. Además… –Sasori miraba impresionado a la chica, su forma de hablar tan madura siempre le sorprendió, pero ahora lo había dejado sin palabras. –además que tu vida es importante para mí y otras personas. –dijo apenada –si mueres pondrás muy triste a tu abuelo y hermanos, aunque no sean de sangre siempre han estado contigo. –el pelirrojo seguía impresionado por las palabras de esa niña, el que ella las mencionara lo llenaba de calidez, no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente de forma sincera y la atrajo más hacia él._

_-Gracias. –dijo besando su cabeza. Sakura se sonrojó más y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al igual que el de Sasori –Suigetsu y Jiao terminarán ganando la competencia. –dijo en forma de burla._

_-Siempre nos ganan en todo, una derrota más contra ellos no importa mucho. –dijo adormilada acurrucándose más con él y Sasori sin borrar su sonrisa la abrazó con más fuerza._

_Era de __noche y en el jardín de la mansión de los Hozuki se ven a Sasori de unos quince años y Sakura aparentando cerca de doce sentados en una banca. Ambos llevaban puestas ropas deportivas._

_-¿Por qué quisiste que viniera a esta hora? –pregunta curiosa la peli-rosa mirándolo de reojo._

_-Porque a esta hora ese par esta más dormido que una roca y no nos iban a molestar. –dice con seriedad y mantenía su rostro oculto haciendo que los cabellos de adelante taparan su rostro no dejando ver ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Sí, pero es muy tarde y mañana madrugaremos porque en dos días me iré. –dijo con algo de tristeza mientras tapaba con su boca un leve bostezo._

_Sasori apretó sus puños y con las mejillas m__ás sonrosadas volteó hacia Sakura y la tomó de las manos mirándola a los ojos con seriedad. Ella ante eso lo miró sin entender y sus mejillas se sonrosaron._

_-¡me gustas! –dice de forma tosca dejando ver el nerviosismo en su mirada._

_Sakura ensanchó los ojos demasiado sorprendida, sus mejillas se sonrosaron más, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba del todo preparada para eso, pero al ver la mirada desesperada y miedosa del pelirrojo sonrío levemente._

_-Tú también me gustas. –dice de forma cálida y Sasori niega._

_-No entiendes, yo hablo de que me gustas como pareja, yo… yo te amo. –la sonrisa de Sakura se amplió más mostrando infinita ternura._

_-Entonces si entendí bien. Yo también te amo. –Sasori ensanch__ó los ojos notando la sinceridad en su mirada, sin poder evitarlo ambos se sonríen de forma tierna._

_Sus miradas se quedan atrapadas a las del otro y como si de imanes se trataran sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco mientras entrecerraban sus ojos._

_-¡Tío Kakashi! ¡Sasori se le declaró a Yuig-hua y está por besarla! –se oyó un grito a par de dos personas muy conocidas para ellos haciendo que ambos al estar a pocos milímetros de unir sus labios se congelarán en el acto._

_Más sonrojados que un tomate, ambos voltean hacia los arbustos que están atrás de la banca viendo a Jiao y Suigetsu asomarse de ellos mirándolos burlones. Ambos estaban vestidos con su pijama de mameluco de peluche. La de Suigetsu era azul y la de Jiao rosa y llevaban un extraño sombrero de pico haciéndole juego._

_Cuando Sasori y Sakura los vieron se pusieron tan rojos que parecían que se quemaban y humo les salió de las orejas._

_-¿Cómo…? –Sasori no podía completar la frase a causa del nerviosismo de la impresión._

_-¡Ya deberían saber que nada se nos escapa! –dicen ambos pasándose el brazo por los hombros del otro. –¡tío Kakashi! –gritan más fuerte mirando con travesura como tanto Sasori y Sakura los miraban suplicantes haciéndoles una seña para que se callarán. – ¡Sasori le pidió la prueba de amor a Yuig-hua! _

_-¡¿Qué? –se oyó un grito masculino desde adentro de la mansión y al instante todos los focos de esta se prendieron._

_Sakura y Sasori miraron temerosos hacia la entrada mientras los gemelos miraban divertidos._

_-Considérate muerto y castrado maldito pedófilo. –Kakashi en calzoncillos apareció en la entrada, un aura asesina lo rodeaba y tenía descubierto su ojo, y sus manos desprendían energía roja._

_-¡Corre! -grita Sakura y Sasori no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie comenzando a correr con Kakashi siguiéndolo. – ¡Kakashi no le hagas nada o te mato! –gritaba enojada persiguiendo a Kakashi._

_-¡Huye hermano! –gritaban los gemelos sacando banderines de quien sabe dónde y agitándolos._

_-¡Cállense! ¡No sé cómo me animan si todo esto es por su culpa! –gritaba Sasori corriendo con más rapidez._

_Asomándose desde la ventana de su habitación se ve a un despreocupado Jiraiya que fumaba tranquilamente desde una pipa. Y en el patio dándole vueltas corriendo se ven a Sasori, Kakashi que echaba fuego por la boca y Sakura. Los gemelo__s seguían donde mismo echándole porras al pelirrojo._

_Se ve a Sakura de doce años parada en la entrada de la mansión Hozuki, Vestía de forma sencilla, unos simples__ jeans y una blusa roja ceñida, sin algún adorno, en su mirada se nota emoción. A su lado esta Kakashi mirándola de reojo con tristeza. Cuando la puerta es abierta sin saludar a los sirvientes Sakura corre adentrándose en la mansión. Corre hasta el patio en donde ve a los gemelos también de doce años vestidos con ropa deportiva entrenando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos ante la atenta mirada de Jiraiya que vestía con sus extravagantes trajes regionales de ahí._

_-Sakura. –dijo sorprendido Jiraiya viendo a Sakura parada mirando a todos lados como buscando a alguien. Cuando el hombre dijo su nombre la chica lo miró con impaciente y los gemelos dejaron de entrenar para verla con indiferencia. – ¡Que sorpresa, los esperábamos más tarde! –dijo con tranquilidad dedicándole una leve sonrisa._

_-Se cancelaron unas cosas haciendo que viniéramos antes. –dijo sonriendo levemente. – ¿Dónde está Sasori? –pregunta extrañada al no verlo con ellos. Los gemelos al instante fruncieron el entrecejo mientras que Jiraiya bajó la cabeza con tristeza._

_-Se fue. Nos abandonó. –dijeron a la vez los gemelos haciendo que Sakura ensanchara los ojos impresionada._

_-¡__Seguro es una maldita broma de ustedes. Sasori jamás se iría, menos nos abandonaría, él no es así, además prometió que celebraríamos juntos mi cumpleaños! –gritó furiosa mientras que Jiraiya la miraba con tristeza. – ¡ya dejen de jugar! –dijo furiosa cuando muy dentro de ella presentía que no mentían. – ¡él lo prometió! Por eso yo… yo ansié mucho venir esta vez. –dijo con tristeza y ya sin gritar._

_-Si no nos crees…_

_-Búscalo. –termino la frase Suigetsu._

_Am__bos tenían una capa de tristeza cubriendo sus ojos mientras su entrecejo seguía fruncido y apretaban con más fuerza sus puños. _

_-Desapareció sin decir nada hace un mes y por más que lo buscamos no lo encontramos. –dijo Suigetsu dejando notar frustración en su voz._

_Sakura supo que decían la verdad, jamás los había visto así de tristes y frustrados, ellos eran unas personas que siempre tenían todo bajo control, pero tal parecía que eso se les había salido de las manos. Con agilidad salto a un enorme árbol que estaba ahí y fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta salir de la mansión ante la mirada frustrada de los gemelos, la triste e impotente de Jiraiya y Kakashi, el cual estaba escondido entre las sombras había oído todo, manteniendo una expresión decaída._

_Sa__kura se la paso buscando a Sasori todo el día hasta que llego el anochecer. De pronto sintió la energía del chico atrás de ella, fue tanta su emoción que no notó que tenía algo de diferente a la última vez. Volteo con miedo de que fuera una ilusión viéndolo, sus ojos brillaron con emoción._

_-¡__Sasori! –gritó emocionada corriendo hacia él no notando que el chico la miraba con frialdad, incluso era una mirada más fría de la que tenia la primera vez que lo vio._

_Estando a unos pocos centímetros por abrazarlo el chico la golpea con su puño en el estómago tirándola al piso. Sakura tocándose el estómago adolorida lo miró impresionada._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura. –dijo con indiferencia. –mi reglo es darte una muerte indolora. –dijo y al instante atrás de él aparecieron diez personas con características simples las cuales eran controladas por él._

_Sakur__a no entendía nada, no sabía que pasaba, aun así no permitió que esas marionetas humanas le hicieran algo._

_-¿por qué haces esto? –pregunto mientras peleaba con esas marionetas. –pensé que me amabas, al menos eso me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. –dijo con reproche._

_Sasori dejo de controlar las marionetas dejándolas caer inconscientes en el piso. Se acerco a la chica que lo miraba con ojos llorosos llenos de furia y duda. El pelirrojo apareció enfrente de Sakura y la tomo del cuello con fuerza._

_Sasori lamió con sensualidad sus lágrimas, cuando dejo de lamer sus lágrimas rozó sus labios con los de ella y Sakura cerró los ojos pensando que la besaría, quería volver a sentir sus labios, quería sentir su ternura como la última vez que lo vio antes de volverse a ir a uno de esos viajes con Kakashi. Pero el beso nunca llegó y abrió los ojos viendo a Sasori aún cerca de ella._

_-Solo eres una niña Sakura. Y no me gusta ser tu niñera, ya me aburrí de eso. –dijo indiferente sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento._

_Los ojos de Sakura reflejaron el dolor que esas palabras le causaron mientras que Sasori se mantenía tranquilo mirándola a los ojos._

_-Jiraiya sabía esto desde que me recogió. Soy la reencarnacion de un enemigo de ustedes, aun así quiso entrenarme y según él darme una familia haber si eso me hacia desistir de mi verdadero camino. Pero yo no pelearé a favor de los humanos, son asquerosos y no me importa que haya nacido como uno, quiero aniquilarlos a todos… así que mi pregunta es: ¿estás conmigo o en contra? –Sakura frunció el entrecejo y le intento dar un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que Sasori la soltara para saltar hacia atrás esquivándola. –eso responde que estás en contra. Lo sabía, tienes tu misión muy presente como los gemelos. –dijo con desagrado. –mi señor estará contento porque matare a uno de los guardines, así el elegido no llegará a ser perfecto._

_-La que terminara matándote seré yo. –Sakura cambió su mirada, ya no lo veía con tristeza y decepción, sino que ahora lo miraba igual de fría que él a ella. –gracias Sasori, me enseñaste que yo sólo nací para ser un guardián, sentimientos inútiles como amor y amistad son innecesarios para mi misión. –Sakura extendió su mano sacando su báculo mientras en su frente aparecía su sello. –como tú no tuviste contemplaciones para lastimarme yo no las tendré contigo._

_-No esperaba menos._

_-¿__Sabes? Fui idiota al pensar que debería dejar mi desconfianza a la gente y tratar de ser normal… pero Suigetsu y Jiao tienen razón, nosotros nacimos sólo para proteger al elegido y entrenarlo, las emociones de un humano normal no son para nosotros porque eso sólo nos hace débil y tú me acabas de mostrar que tenían razón… te agradezco eso y que me hayas enamorado tú, porque así vi que hasta un amigo y en caso de los gemelos hasta alguien que se considera hermano terminará traicionándote. –Sakura corrió hacia Sasori dispuesta a atacarlo. – esa oscuridad en tu energía te hace asquerosos. –dijo con desprecio._

_La pelea fue larga y dura, pero Sasori era más fuerte que Sakura, esa energía maligna lo había hecho más fuerte que antes y el terminó ganándole. Sakura tirada en el piso con varias heridas en su persona, se le nota resignada esperando el ataque final. Ella más que nadie sabía que no le quedaba absolutamente nada de energía para seguir peleando y podía percibir que a Sasori le quedaba mucho poder aún._

_El pelirrojo adentr__ó su mano derecha en la capucha y de ahí saco una daga sin dejar de mirar a la peli-rosa._

_Sin prisas y a paso tranquilo se acercó a ella y la tomó de los pelos levantándola hasta poner el rostro de ella a su altura. Sakura no abrió los ojos y ni siquiera demostró el dolor que sentía por ser tomada de esa manera. Todo su ser aparentaba estar resignada a lo que sea que le fuera a hacer ese hombre._

_-(lo que más lamento es que entrene demasiado por el elegido y no lo conoceré) –Sakura apretó mas sus parpados dejando que esas rebeldes lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas._

_-P__atético. –dijo una voz femenina atrás de ella, ambos sabían quién era._

_Sasori levanto su mirad viendo a Jiao caminar hacia él manteniendo su mirada en Sakura, la cual aun sostenía de los pelos con su otra mano sosteniendo la daga._

_-Si no querías matarla no sé porque tanto drama. –dijo un voz masculina y Sakura abrió los ojos viendo a Suigetsu caminar lentamente mirándola con indiferencia._

_-¿de qué hablan? –pregunta indiferente Sasori._

_-Estuvimos siguiendo a Yuig-hua…_

_-qué__ por ir concentrada en tu energía ni lo notó…._

_-Como tú tampoco por estar concentrado en ella._

_-Así__ que vimos todo. –Suigetsu termino la frase con indiferencia. –vimos y escuchamos todo…_

_-En especial vimos como dudaste muchas veces en matarla..._

_-Tuviste varias oportunidades de matarla con facilidad…_

_-Y no las aprovechaste…_

_-Incluso ahora tú mano…_

_-qu__e sostiene la daga tiembla. –Sasori y Sakura miraron la mano donde sostenía la daga viendo que efectivamente temblaba._

_-Si ama__s tanto a Sakura._

_-¿Por qué__ nos traicionas? –Suigetsu termina la frase deteniéndose a unos centímetros atrás de él al igual que Jiao se detuvo unos centímetros atrás de Sakura. –eres un idiota al irte con el enemigo sabiendo…_

_-qu__e tendrás que matar tarde o temprano… _

_-a la __mujer que amas y a los hermanos que también amas._

_-Yo no amo a ninguno de ustedes. –dijo Sasori con molestia soltando a Sakura. –y lo probaré matándolos a los tres ahora mismo. –dijo amenazante, sintiéndose frustrado porque sólo esos dos lograban sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo perder la cordura. –si alargué la pelea con Sakura fue porque sabía que estaban ahí y solo quería hacerlos aparecer. Sé más que nadie que no conviene enseñarles todas mis cartas porque las usaran a su favor. –dijo cortante y ambos gemelos se rieron con diversión._

_-Te dejamos pelear con Sakura para que ella se diera cuenta de que ahora eres el enemigo. –dijeron a la vez de forma coordinada. –te dejamos lastimarla y herir su alma para que se diera cuenta de su verdadero camino. Te permitimos lastimarla solo cuando nosotros tenemos ese derecho. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo molesta, esos dos se creían sus dueños o que. –pero tú bien sabes que…_

_-No puedes contra nosotros. –dijo con seriedad Suigetsu extendiendo su mano derecha que brillaba con su propia energía apareciendo una enorme alabarda y en su frente apareció su sello brillando en el mismo tono._

_-Menos cuando estamos juntos. –dijo igual de seria Jiao cuando su mano derecha brillaba con su energía brotando un largo látigo de esta justo cuando en su frente apareció su sello._

_-Ni aunque esa energía maligna te envuelva nos derrotarás. –dicen coordinados en forma de burla y Sasori se endereza frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-Hablan mucho y eso me harta. –dijo con fastidio. –verán cómo se tragan sus palabras._

_-Una cosa Sasori, no dudaremos…_

_-en matarte como tú dudaste con Sakura. –Jiao termino la frase con diversión dando un latigazo hacia Sakura amarrando su brazo e impulsándolo hacia atrás aventando a Sakura atrás de ella._

_La peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo molesta cayendo de sentón en el piso mientras que Sasori se mantenía sereno, pero sus puños estaban apretados mirando a los gemelos. _

_-No hace falta decir que no me contendré y no dudare en matarlos, para después darle el golpe final a Sakura. –dice Sasori con molestia haciendo que Sakura detuviera el reclamo que estaba por hacerle a Jiao._

_-No hace falta. —dijeron ambos gemelos en forma socarrona poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que Sasori. _

_Sakura sólo miraba sintiéndose impotente al no poder participar y dejar que esos dos la salvaran._

The end flash back

Sakura levantó el rostro y se detuvo en seco dejando ver en sus ojos la sorpresa que sentía al ver a la persona frente a ella, la cual también se había detenido mostrando levemente sorpresa en su mirada. En sus ojos a ambos se les notaba que iban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no sintieron la presencia del otro.

-Sakura/Sasori. –dijeron ambos a la vez.

Sakura lo hizo mostrando rencor mientras que el pelirrojo no mostró absolutamente nada al decir su nombre.

* * *

En otro lugar corriendo, mirando a todos lados de forma desesperada estaba Sasuke. No sólo sus ojos mostraban desesperación sino también miedo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón haciendo que detenga su paso tocándose el pecho justo donde tiene el corazón.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué aun no he aprendido como sentir la energía de los demás? –dijo frustrando sin importarle que la gente que pasaba por ahí lo miraran como si estuviera loco. – no sé por dónde empezar a buscarte. –dice frustrado mirando la molestia que sentía hacia sí mismo en su rostro. – _(tú nunca me traicionarás ¿verdad Sakura?)_ –levantó su rostro mirando el cielo dejando ver tristeza en su expresión.

**Continuara**

**O.O saku y sasori stuvieron enamorados,,, ¿seguiran amandose? ¿saku preferira a sasori en vez de sasuke? ¿los gemelos dejaran de ser unos sabelotodos? ¿kakashi dejara de ser celoso? ¿yo dejare de hacer preguntas idiotas sabiendo las respuestas de todas?**

**jajaja,,, espero k tanto el fic como el op les haya gustado ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN **

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	8. Nostágicos Recuerdos

**Nostálgicos recuerdos**

Caminando por un mercado de cosas antiguas en Hong Kong iban Sasori y Deidara. Ambos llevaban ropa casual. Sasori vestía unos jeans simples y una camisa negra completamente lisa y de mangas cortas que le quedaba levemente ceñida. Deidara traía puesto unos jeans negros y una playera de tirantes azul que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo.

Al pelirrojo se le notaba completo fastidio en su mirada mientras que el rubio miraba todo como si fuese un niño chiquito en una juguetería.

-¡Senpai en tu ciudad natal hay cosas fantásticas! –dice el rubio con emoción.

-Te recuerdo que no estamos aquí de tour, sino más bien para matar al elegido y sus guardianes antes de que logre encontrar a todos. –dice con indiferencia poniéndole más atención a mirar el cielo.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que nosotros dos no podemos contra los tres guardianes y menos si el tal Kakasho y Jiray están con el elegido. –dijo con indiferencia y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Son Kakashi y Jiraiya. –corrige con fastidio.

-Como sea. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –nuestro amo no ha mandado refuerzo ni porque puede usar el portal. Así que aprovechemos que estamos aquí para tomarnos unos días libres. ¿a poco no te trae recuerdos estar en la ciudad donde naciste y viviste tu infancia? –pregunta moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

-Si lo que vamos a hacer es tomar un día libre, créeme que lo que menos quiero es pasarlo contigo. –dijo cortante dando media vuelta y caminando alejándose del rubio que lo miraba con fastidio.

-Aburrido. –dice haciendo un infantil puchero y sigue con su tour tomando el camino contrario al pelirrojo.

* * *

Sasori camina sin rumbo fijo manteniendo su mirada en el cielo mientras la última palabra del rubio rondaba en su cabeza.

_-(¿traerme recuerdos? Valla idiotez)_ –pensó sin poder evitar retroceder su mente al pasado.

Flash back

_El pequeño Sasori de ocho años se encontraba recostando en una enorme cama. La habitación en la que estaba se veía muy espaciosa y elegante. La mitad de su cuerpo era cubierto por sabanas de seda y solo dejaba ver la sudadera sencilla de color azul que llevaba puesta._

_Su expresión era sombría, se le notaba desnutrición y estaba demasiado pálido. Sus ojos estaban opacos, sin vida y sus labios partidos y secos._

_Sentado en el colchón alado de él estaba Jiraiya, vistiendo esas ropas tradicionales que suele usar. En sus piernas estaba una bandeja de comida, contenía un plato de humeante sopa, un plato con trozo de pastel y un vaso con jugo._

_El peli-blanco toma algo de sopa con la cuchara y le sopla un poco para enfriarla, y después la dirige hacia los labios del pelirrojo, mas este voltea el rostro con desagrado haciendo que Jiraiya suspire con pesadez._

_-¡Vamos Ssasori! Tienes que comer o no crecerás y mucho menos te curaras. –dice de forma amigable y hasta juguetona mas el pequeño pelirrojo no respondió, pero se quedo mirando hacia la entrada._

_Jiraiya al ver que no apartaba la mirada de ahí miro hacia esa dirección topándose con la tierna imagen de los gemelos asomándose por la puerta, mirando al pelirrojo con curiosidad. Y no es que le provocara ternura esa cara de angelitos que a sus cinco años era más mona, claro, cara que no concuerda con su personalidad, pero eso no es el punto, lo que le provoco ternura a Jiraiya fue verlos vestidos con esos mamelucos peludos de gatitos. El de Jiao era blanco mientras que el de Suigetsu era gris con franjas negras._

_-¿Qué hacen? –pregunta curioso._

_-Vinimos a jugar con nuestro nuevo hermano ¡myau! –dicen a la vez maullando al terminar la frase, lo que hizo a Jiraiya sonreír divertido._

_-Es verdad. Olvide mencionarte que ya te adopte Sasori y desde ahora llevas el apellido Hozuki. –dice mirando al pelirrojo que seguía manteniendo su mirada en los gemelos. –bueno creo que tu también quieres jugar con tus hermanos menores. –dice poniéndose de pie dejando la bandeja en el buro. –denle de comer a su hermano mayor. –dice juguetón pasando en medio de ellos y acariciándoles la cabeza._

_-¡Myau! –exclaman ambos levantando sus manitas que estaban cubiertas por guantes en forma de garras de gato._

_Cuando Jiraiya salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, ambos gemelos corrieron y saltaron poniéndose a cada lado del pelirrojo._

_-Oye vi como el abuelo te daba de comer en la boca. –dice Suigetsu mirándolo burlón. –¡eres más grandote que nosotros y no sabes comer solito!…¡ jajajajaj…! –se burla apuntándolo con el dedo, mas Sasori solo se le quedaba viendo sin expresar nada en la mirada. _

_-Pero Suigetsu, tu tampoco sabes comer muy bien, siempre te manchas todo. –dice Jiao pensativa._

_-¡No reveles mis secretos Jiao! –dice molesto y haciendo un tierno puchero. –además tu te embarras mas de comida cuando comes y yo siempre te ando limpiando la boca. –dice con burla moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo._

_-Comer es un arte muy difícil. Es mucho más difícil que entrenar. –dice con seguridad y asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza y Suigetsu asintió pensativo. – ¿hermano mayor tienes frio? –pregunta mirando a Sasori y este solo la mira con indiferencia. –estas muy pálido, pareces tener frio._

_-O puede que este así porque no come bien. Recuerda que el abuelo siempre dice que si no comemos bien pareceremos debiluchos y eso es lo que parece nuestro hermano mayor. –dice pensativo Suigetsu y Jiao hace una mueca pensativa._

_-Yo puedo calentar mi cuerpo más de lo normal cuando quiera. Así nunca tengo frio y Suigetsu tampoco porque lo abrazo en las noches. –dice Jiao mirando a Sasori. –también es muy efectivo para fingir que tengo temperatura en la escuela. –dice traviesa. –pero ya que eres mi hermano también, te abrazare para que ya no tengas frio. –dice abrazándolo, acurrucándose con él y Sasori ensancho los ojos impresionado, y no es que fuera porque empezaba a sentir el calor que ella le estaba dando, sino mas bien porque tenía mucho tiempo sin que alguien lo abrazara de esa forma tan cariñosa y podía sentir cierta calidez que creyó olvidada._

_-Solo porque eres mi hermano comparto los abrazos de Jiao contigo. –dice con firmeza Suigetsu, pero Sasori no volteo a verlo, se dejo envolver por la calidez del abrazo de la peli-violeta y Suigetsu lo noto. – ¿verdad que son muy cálidos sus abrazos? –pregunta divertido y Sasori volteo a verlo de reojo y solo asintió haciendo que Suigetsu sonriera de oreja a oreja por hacerlo tener una reacción. –mientras Jiao te abrazaba yo te daré de comer, así ya no serás un debilucho y podrás jugar y entrenar con nosotros. –dice tomando el plato para ponerlo en sus piernitas, toma un poco con la cuchara y le sopla para después guiarlo a su boca y sorprendentemente Sasori la abrió permitiendo que adentrara la cuchara._

_-¿esta rica la sopa? –pregunta Jiao levantando la mirada para verlo y Sasori asintió. –entonces ya que te gusto mucho la sopa ¿me puedo comer tu pastel? –pregunta haciendo cara de niña buena y Sasori no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente, mostrando algo de diversión haciendo que los gemelos al verlo sonrieran mas emocionados._

_-Cuando me acabe la sopa los tres podemos comer pastel. –dice Sasori, su voz estaba algo ronca por tener mucho sin hablar. Los gemelos se miraron entre si sorprendidos y a la vez felices._

_-¡Viva! ¡Comeremos pastel y Sasori hablo! –gritan ambos emocionados alzando sus manos y el pelirrojo volvió a sonreír divertido, con solo un rato ese par lo había llenado de una calidez que añoraba._

_o-o-o_

_Se ve a Sasori de once años mirándose al espejo tenía el entrecejo fruncido mirando el trajecito de época media color azul. Con molestia se toca el enorme moño rojo que adornaba su cuello._

_En eso se abre la puerta haciendo que voltee viendo a Suigetsu de ocho años vestir un trajecito como el de él solo que de color verde. Atrás del peli-plata venia Jiao de ocho años usando su lindo vestido._

_-¡Jajajaj…! ¡pareces todo un señorito ingles! –dice divertido Suigetsu y Sasori frunce mas el entrecejo._

_-Tú te vez igual. –dice Sasori con burla y Suigetsu bufa molesto._

_-Es mejor eso que parecer una muñeca inglesa. –dice Jiao con fastidio sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo._

_-Yo pienso que te ves linda. –dice Sasori con ternura y Jiao sonríe con arrogancia._

_-No sé porque el abuelo nos vistió así solo porque conoceremos al guardián roca y a nuestro nuevo maestro. –dice Suigetsu con molestia sentándose alado de su hermana y recargando su cabeza en su hombro._

_-Dijo que quiere impresionarlos. –dijo Sasori con indiferencia. –la verdad no sé como logro convencernos. –un aura oscura lo rodeo._

_-Ese viejo uso trucos sucios para sobornarnos. –dice molesto Suigetsu pensando en alguna forma de vengarse de su abuelo._

_-¿Cómo será la guardián esa y nuestro nuevo sensei? –dice pensativo Sasori._

_-Escuche que el guardián es una niña de la edad mía y de Suigetsu. –dijo Jiao y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sasori negaba resignado ante la costumbre de esos dos de siempre escuchar conversaciones a escondidas._

_-Espero que sea divertida. –dice Suigetsu mirando cómplice a su hermana._

_-¡Está decidido…!_

_-¡Será nuestro juguete! –Suigetsu termina la frase de su hermana y Sasori suspira con pesadez._

_o-o-o_

_Subiendo una enorme montaña con una mochila en hombros se ve a la pequeña Sakura de nueve años. Atrás de ella también cargando una mochila igual se ve a Sasori de doce años. Ambos se les notaban disgusto ante la compañía del otro._

_-De una vez te advierto que no hagas trampa. –dijo molesta la peli-rosa mirando de reojo hacia atrás. –no quiero que por ser tus hermanos los dejes ganar. No estoy dispuesta a perder en esto ante ellos. –dice firme._

_-Yo jamás los dejo ganar, no es mi estilo. –dice con fastidio. –quiero ganar tanto como tú, así que no estorbes niñata. –dice cortante acelerando su paso y ahora caminando delante de ella sin ver como Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la frente._

_o-o-o_

_Era de noche y estaba lloviendo con fuerza. En un acantilado se logra ver a Sasori sosteniéndose de una rama. Sus ojos mostraban frustración porque por más que intentaba no lograba subir ya que el lodo lo hacía resbalar más._

_Sakura arriba del acantilado lo miraba preocupada pensando la manera de ayudarlo. Él la había empujado para que ella no fuera la que cayera, así que también se sentía responsable porque por ir distraída no veía por donde caminaba._

_-¡Vete! –grita Sasori mirando hacia arriba. – ¿quieres ganar no? Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí ese par llegara antes. Ya falta poco para llegar a la meta y el día en que deberíamos llegar es hoy. –dice con indiferencia. –ya me las arreglare yo para alcanzarte… ¡total! mientras llegue uno es suficiente. _

_-¿Qué idioteces dices? –grita molesta la niña haciendo que el pelirrojo la mire sorprendido. – ¿crees que dejare a mi compañero aquí solo para ganar? –pregunta indignada. –prefiero perder y tener más burlas de esos dos a dejar aquí solo, a la persona que me ayudo y que es mi compañero. –Sasori aun estaba sorprendido. –Jamás te abandonare Sasori. –el pelirrojo no supo porque esas palabras lo llenaron de calidez y una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro y por primera vez dedicada a ella mas Sakura no la vio._

_-Si te acercas mucho el barro te podrá hacer resbalar. Mejor vete, si corres podrías llegar a pedir ayuda. _

_-Esa rama no aguantara mucho. –dice pensativa. –y yo no quiero dejarte aquí. –dijo dando media vuelta desapareciendo de su campo de visión y a Sasorri le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo que dijo todo lo contrario a lo que hizo._

_El pelirrojo bajo la cabeza viendo como el rio tenía una corriente demasiado fuerte, sintió la rama aflojarse, así que se las arreglo para quitarse la mochila y dejarla caer al rio._

_Levanto la mirada cuando vio el tronco de un árbol caer alado de él y vio a Sakura sostenerlo del otro extremo. Sasori sabia de la fuerza que la peli-rosa poseía a causa de su elemento pero jamás pensó que pudiera arrancar un árbol desde la raíz._

_-¡Aun no controlo del todo mi elemento, por lo que me es difícil crear escalones con el barro de por medio! ¡ Así que sostente fuerte del tronco, yo lo jalare! –grito para que la escuchara y Sasori suspiro con pesadez e hizo lo que le dijo._

_o-o-o_

_Sakura de unos doce años iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión Hozuki. Tenía una sonrisa y mirada llena de felicidad que no podía borrar, incluso se le había olvidado que esa tarde se iría a otro país._

_Cuando paso por uno de los armarios este se abre, alguien la toma de la muñeca y la jala, esta por moler a golpes a quien oso a hacerle eso cuando se topa con los ojos de Sasori._

_-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta extrañada._

_-Hoy te vas y no regresaras hasta seis meses ¿verdad? –la peli-rosa asintió mostrando algo de tristeza. –hice mis cuentas y llegaras más o menos el día de tu cumpleaños. –dice con tranquilidad. –cuando vengas te tendré un lindo regalo, será el primer regalo que te de siendo novios. –dijo con arrogancia y la peli-rosa lo miro sorprendida con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero Sasori no le dio oportunidad de decir nada porque unió sus labios con los de ella en un inocente beso, en eso las puertas se abren haciendo que la luz les dé de lleno, por lo que rápidamente se separan._

_-Hermano, esos no son besos. –dice Jiao con diversión._

_-Bésala a la francesa como venían en la película porno que vimos ayer. La que le robe al abuelo. –dice Suigetsu con burla haciendo que Sasori se ponga más rojo que un tomate mientras que Sakura lo mira con desaprobación._

_-¡Si Sasori! ¡Usa la lengua como en la película! –grita emocionada Jiao y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón. Por otro lado Sasori miraba de reojo a Sakura asustado por la mirada furiosa que ella le dedico al saber esa pequeña travesura._

_-Juro que ese par me obligo a verla. Hasta me amarro a la cama. –dijo rápidamente mirando a Sakura._

_-Pero si tú me dijiste donde las escondía el abuelo. –dijo Suigetsu haciendo cara de ángel._

_-Y dijiste que en tu habitación podíamos verla. –dijo Jiao con inocencia._

_-¡Mentirosos! –grito Sasori sudando frio al sentir el aura asesina de Sakura aumentar._

_o-o-o_

_Se ve a Sasori de quince años parado en el techo de una casa abandonada. Se dejan ver quemaduras y cortes en su cuerpo, su ropa está rota, además que se le ve cansado y agitado. Frente a él están Jiao y Suigetsu de doce años, cada uno trae su arma en manos, a ellos a diferencia de él se le ven heridas superficiales y no se les nota cansados. Atrás de Sasori están los cuerpos calcinados de las marionetas humanas mientas que atrás de los gemelos se encuentra una herida y cansada peli-rosa mirándolos impresionada._

_.Yo que pensé que eras de los buenos Jiao y no te importo el matar a esas personas que son inocentes en esto. –dice Sasori con dificultad a causa de su agitación._

_.Tú sentenciaste su muerte al usarlos. Y yo no me iba dejar herir como Yuig-hua por solo proteger a esas personas. No me dejare matar, no sin antes hacer mi misión con mi señor. –dice con seguridad y Suigetsu sonríe de forma torcida._

_-Bien dicho. La pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué harás ahora que Jiao peleara junto conmigo cuando no pudiste siquiera hacerme daño peleando yo solo? –dice con burla y Sasori frunce el entrecejo._

_-Hablan mucho. –dijo desapareciendo de su campo de visión y apareciendo atrás de ellos sacando unos hilos de energía de sus dedos que iban directo a Jiao, mas esta salto poniéndose atrás de él y Suigetsu enredo los hilos en su alabarda._

_-¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste? –dice furioso Suigetsu jalando su alabarda atrayéndolo a él y golpeándole el rostro con fuerza._

_-¡¿Por qué nuestro enemigo? –dice furiosa Jiao dándole una patada en la espalda lanzándolo hacia Suigetsu._

_-¡¿Por qué si nosotros te amamos como un hermano? –grita mas furioso Suigetsu pateándole el estomago, lanzándolo hacia Jiao._

_Sakura estaba sorprendida y no por como esos dos golpeaban a Sasori sin contemplación, sin darle oportunidad de cubrirse, sino mas bien porque era la primera vez que veía a ese par enojados de verdad, cuando siempre se lo toman todo a juego y eso no es todo, era la primera vez que los veía llorar de verdad, no era un llanto berrinchudo que suelen hacer comúnmente, sino un llanto de dolor y furia, llanto que Sasori también vio. Además que aunque los gemelos no le dieran oportunidad a Sasori por defenderse, este parecía como si no le importara hacerlo._

_Cuando Sasori es lanzado esta vez hacia Jiao esta lo toma de las solapas en el aire y lo mira dejando ver más furia en sus ojos, pero aun tras esas lagrimas Sasori pudo ver decepción y dolor._

_-¿Por qué nos obligas a hacerte esto? –dice en un susurro antes de doblarse junto con él hacia atrás y estopándolo en el piso._

_Sakura pudo notar que a los gemelos les dolía lastimar a su hermano, pero ante ellos estaba primero el elegido ante cualquier lazo que tuvieran y en cierta parte los entendió porque ella sufrió lo mismo cuando peleaba contra Sasori._

_Suigetsu salto muy alto y cayo de pie en el estomago de Sasori justo cuando Jiao salto hacia atrás alejándose. El pelirrojo grito de dolor y sangre salió de su boca._

_Sasori volteo su rostro haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos. Aun así su expresión se veía sombría._

_-Cada uno tiene su propio camino. Yo ya elegí el mío y ese es servir a mi señor, al que quiere matar a la persona por la que ustedes han nacido, al que ustedes piensan proteger a costa de su vida. –dijo ronco notándose en su voz lo difícil que le era hablar. –al igual que ustedes mi misión esta antes de cualquier lazo. –Sasori tomo los pies de Suigetsu sin que este lo notara y junto con él se puso de pie aventándolo hacia Jiao haciendo que ambos caigan._

_Atrás del pelirrojo apareció un enorme agujero negro y Sasori se dejo caer en el dejando ver unas rebeldes lagrimas que ni los gemelos o Sakura lograron apreciar, después el agujero desapareció llevándose a Sasori con él._

The end flash back

Sasori agito su cabeza para sacar esos innecesarios recuerdos de su cabeza. Cuando tomo su camino se había prometido que las cosas del pasado en el pasado quedan, ahora solo importa su presente y su destino, y ese es matar al elegido y todos sus guardianes junto con cualquier aliado que tengan.

Abrió sus ojos y se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona frente a él. No pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al toparse especialmente con ella y eso lo demostró su mirada. En sus ojos a ambos se les notaba que iban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no sintieron la presencia del otro.

-Sakura/Sasori. –dijeron ambos a la vez

Sakura lo hizo mostrando rencor y el pelirrojo sin mostrar alguna clase de emoción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta cortante.

-Es mi día de descanso y como tenía mucho sin estar en Hong Kong decidí tomar un paseo. –dijo despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. Sakura casi cae estilo anime ante eso perdiendo su postura de ataque.

-¿Los malos toman días de descanso? –un muy mascado tic se deja ver en la ceja derecha de la peli-rosa.

-Si tienes como compañero a alguien como Deidara, por lo menos necesitas un día de descanso cada mes para no volverte loco. –dijo indiferente y volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado a convivir con tarados que te sacan de tus casillas cada dos por tres, después de todo conviviste años con los gemelos. –dice con indiferencia. –y a mi punto de vista ese par es peor que el rubio que tienes por compañero.

-Tal vez. –dice despreocupado. – ¿tienes tiempo? –pregunta mirándola a los ojos y Sakura alza una ceja. –me gustaría dar un paseo contigo. No sé porque me dio por querer pasear teniendo tu compañía. –dijo de forma seca y Sakura rio con ironía.

-Esto me suena como una trampa. –dice con burla. –pero ¿Qué crees?... no te tengo absolutamente nada de confianza como para ir de paseo contigo y recordar viejos tiempos. –dice con desdén y Sasori sonríe de forma seca y vacía.

-Recuerdos. –dice pensativo como si le tratara de buscar su significado y Sakura lo mira con extrañeza.

* * *

Sasuke seguía corriendo buscando a Sakura con desesperación, y se detuvo en seco al verla a unos metros frente a ella, pero le sorprendió de sobremanera verla en compañía de Sasori, a ambos se les notaba que platicaban con tranquilidad y sin saber porque eso lo lleno de temor.

A paso dudoso camino hacia ellos no sabiendo si hacia bien en acercárseles, pero sus pies seguían moviéndose sin saber tampoco con que se topara o que le dirán.

* * *

Sasori dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a ella, pero Sakura se alejo ese mismo paso mirándolo cautelosa. Sasori frunció el entrecejo y desapareció de su campo de visión reapareciendo frente a ella sorprendiéndola y sin dejarla reaccionar puso una de sus manos tras su nuca y la acerco de forma brusca pegando sus labios con los de ella.

Sasuke que estaba más cerca se detuvo en seco viendo absolutamente todo, apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras bajaba la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos viendo como Sasori los tenia cerrados y sintió como trataba de profundizar el beso. Al sentir su calidez y labios nuevamente Sakura estaba por ceder y corresponderle el beso, pero cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron la imagen de Sasuke vino a su cabeza al igual que una opresión en el pecho.

Puso sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y lo empujo con fuerza para de un rápido movimiento darle una bofetada que le partió el labio y lo tumbo en el piso.

Sasori levanto la mirada viendo como Sakura lo miraba furiosa, e incluso el sello se había dejado ver en su frente mientras el aura de su propia energía la rodeaba.

-Somos enemigos y agradece que no te agarre a golpes como tanto he deseado desde esa vez que me venciste. –dice con furia. –para mí el amor que sentía por ti murió junto con el Sasori que yo conocí. No vuelvas a besarme bastardo que solo me provocas nauseas. –dice de forma fría dando media vuelta. –si hoy te perdono la vida aun después de la osadía que acabas de cometer es porque estás en tu día libre, así que disfrútalo, porque será el ultimo. –dijo amenazante para después alejarse de ahí corriendo.

Sasori se quedo ahí, sin levantarse y bajando la cabeza sin siquiera ver hacia donde se alejaba, sus flequillos tapaban sus ojos y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados mientras una sonrisa vacía adornaba su rostro.

-Solo la bese para comprobarlo. –dijo para sí mismo mirando el cielo, más aun su flequillo seguía tapando sus ojos. –y efectivamente ese amor que me tenia murió… es duro comprobar eso. –susurro sin alguna clase de sentimiento. –_ (¿Qué más da? Eso de recordar el pasado me puso sentimental… sentimientos inútiles no me sirven)_ –de un salto se puso de pie y camino con tranquilidad mientras con una mano se limpiaba la sangre de su labio.

* * *

Sasuke llega a la mansión de los gemelos y entra corriendo, cuando llega alado de la jaula donde estaban los gemelos jugando twister que de quien sabe dónde sacaron, estos miraron curiosos como el pelinegro se flexionaba apoyando sus manos en sus piernas y trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Por qué estas triste Master? –pregunta indiferente Jiao mirándolo curiosa mientras sostiene el tablero que indican los colores y Suigetsu que estaba en una posición extraña en el tapete tratando de no caerse lo mira igual.

-Porque tal vez pierda al primer guardián que conocí y a una muy buena amiga. –dice con sequedad mientras se endereza y camina hacia la puerta sin voltear a verlos.

-El Master es raro. –dice Suigetsu maniobrando para no caerse y perder.

-Si, mejor ignóralo y sigamos jugando.—dice tranquila Jiao dándole vueltas a la manecilla para que indique un color. –pie derecho rojo. –Suigetsu mira donde está el circulo y pasa saliva con dificultad.

-Otra vez voy a quedar enredado. –dice con lamento y Jiao asintió divertida.

* * *

Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación. Se encontraba boca arriba con su brazo derecho sobre su frente, tenía los ojos cerrados y por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de Sasori besando a Sakura.

Frunció el entrecejo molesto y salto poniéndose de pie. Volteo hacia la ventana notando que ya estaba oscureciendo, en eso su estomago comenzó a gruñir.

_-(ahora que recuerdo llevo sin comer todo el día -.-)_ –tocándose la tripa camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla se topo con Sakura estirando su mano dando a entender que estaba por tocar. – ¿Sakura? –exclama sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa tarado? Parece que viste un fantasma. –dice con fastidio y Sasuke aun la mira sin creérselo.

-¿No te irás? –pregunta cortante y Sakura alza ambas cejas.

-¿irme? ¿A dónde? –pregunta extrañada.

-Te vi. –dijo Sasuke mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y Sakura alza mas sus cejas sin entender. –te vi besándote con Sasori. –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos sorprendida. –pensé que ya no querías seguir siendo mi guardián y te irías con el otro bando. –los puños del pelinegro se apretaban con fuerza.

-Me abras confundido. –dice dando media vuelta y Sasuke al ver su espalda notaba lo tensa que estaba. –además no tienes tanta suerte como para librarte de mí… te lo dije hace meses; nuestro destino está escrito, y el mío es entrenarte y protegerte, seguiré torturándote con pesados entrenamientos y seguiré haciéndote la vida imposible ¡wuajajajaja…! –Sakura comenzó a reír como loca poniendo sus manos en su cadera estilo jarra, pero al estar de espaldas Sasuke no pudo ver como los ojos de la peli-rosa se nublaban.

-Gracias. –Sasuke la abrazo por atrás escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y Sakura al instante dejo de reír y se estremeció ante el contacto. –gracias por ser mi guardián Sakura y por siempre estar conmigo. –susurro apretando mas el abrazo y Sakura se relajo sonriendo levemente, aun así sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas. –por cierto feliz cumpleaños. Prometo que el siguiente año si te comprare un regalo. –la peli-rosa se sorprendió mas no lo alejo, solo asintió levemente llorando de forma silenciosa mientras Sasuke apretaba mas el abrazo, en sus brazos extrañamente se sintió segura y no le dio miedo mostrarse débil ante eso. –bueno no te acostumbres a esto, aun sigo pensando que eres una frentona fea. –dice separándose de ella mirándola con burla y a Sakura se le hincho una vena en la frente.

-Y yo sigo pensando que eres un maricon llorica. –dice molesta volteando a verlo.

-La que está llorando porque recibió un abrazo de cumpleaños de gran y maravilloso Uchiha Sasuke eres tú. –dice con burla mirándola con superioridad y a Sakura le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-¡No lloro tarado, solo me entro algo en los ojos, además nadie lloraría por recibir tus cochinos abrazos! –grita furiosa.

-Pregúntale a cualquier mujer y te dirá que hasta se tiran de un puente para recibir un abrazo mío. –dice con aires de grandeza haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás de forma sensual.

-¡Eso es porque esas mujeres están ciegas y no ven el maricon feo que eres! –grita y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

-¡Deja de decirme maricon, frentona machorra! –grita furioso.

-¡Tu deja de decirme frentona machorra, maricon de mierda! –grita, ambos se fulminan con la mirada mandándose rayitos a través de esta, aun así una sonrisa sincera adornaba el rostro de ambos.

* * *

En la parte de afuera, más bien dentro de la jaula se encontraban los gemelos jugando jinja, con absoluto cuidado Suigetsu trataba de quitar una de las piezas rectangulares sin que las demás se caigan, en eso se oye el griterío de Sakura y Sasuke desde adentro de la casa haciendo que el pali-plata se equivoque y derrumbe todas las piezas.

Los gemelos miran las piezas regadas con aburrimiento y después miran hacia la dirección de donde provenían los gritos.

-Y así comienza una gran amistad. –dice Suigetus a todo estilo narrador de cuentos.

-Mmm… yo digo que así empieza su relación romántica. –dice pensativa Jiao.

-¿crees que nuestro master se dé cuenta que le mentimos sobre que sentimos sus sentimientos como propios? –pregunta travieso mirando a su hermana.

-Tal vez lo haga cuando se dé cuenta que adivinamos lo que sentía porque somos muy observadores. –dice traviesa mirando a su hermano, ambos sonriendo con burla.

-Solo un idiota se creería que estamos tan conectados como para sentir esa chorreada de sus sentimientos.—dicen ambos en forma de coro mirándose traviesos.

-Aunque no es un chorreada del todo. —dice Jiao pensativa.

-Nosotros estamos…

-Lo suficiente conectados. –Suigetsu junta sus manos con las de su hermana.

-Como para sentir lo que el otro siente. –dicen en coro pegando sus frentes y mirándose de forma cómplice.

-Aun así ¿no crees que al máster le falta fortalecer su carácter? –pregunta pensativo Suigetsu sin despagar su frente de la de su hermana, ambos mirándose de forma traviesa.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de fortalecerlo! –dicen a la vez con un brillo lleno de maldad en sus ojos.

* * *

Jiraiya y Kakashi se encuentran en el comedor principal comiendo de lo más tranquilos y levantan la mirada hacia arriba al escuchar el griterío de insultos que se están aventando Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sakurita se lleva muy bien con el elegido. –comenta divertido Jiraiya y Kakashi baja la cabeza derrotado.

-Demasiado bien para mi gusto. –dice con tristeza. –tienen la típica relación que empieza de odio a amor que pasan en los mangas, libros y fic. –un aura triste y solitaria lo rodea haciendo que Jiraiya ría divertido.

-No se puede evitar amigo mío. –dice con burla. –cuando los polluelos crecen hay que dejarlos ir. –Kakashi levanta la mirada mostrándole la furia que sentía.

-Pero mi pequeña aun es un bebé como para dejarla ir, aun necesita la protección de su papi. –dice dándose aires de grandeza. — además dices eso porque tu pequeña Jiao no se ha enamorado, ya te veré cuando eso pase. –dice amenazante y mirándolo con burla, al instante un aura asesina rodeo a Jiraiya. –no es lo mismo ver enamorarse a un hijo varón que a una hija. –dice burlón sabiendo que Jiraiya solo tuvo un hijo que fue el padre de los gemelos.

-Yo no pasare por eso, ya planee con Suigetsu como matar al desgraciado que intente robarnos a nuestra Jiao. –dice de forme tétrica y Kakashi lo mira burlón.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días sin alguna novedades, tan comunes como es posible para ellos, como por ejemplo: los gemelos seguían encerrados buscando cualquier juego para entretenerse, Sasuke y Sakura se insultaban cada dos por tres, Kakashi leyendo los raros libros que tiene Jiraiya, Jiraiya espiando a sus empleadas en los baños, Sakura burlándose de la desgracia de los gemelos, Kakashi haciéndole una que otra broma a Sasuke y Sakura para no aburrirse, en fin todo normal.

Finalmente el día en el que regresaría a Japón había llegado, día que Sakura no esperaba que pasara ya que esos significaba sacar a los gemelos de esa gloriosa jaula, como ella solía llamarla.

Así que afuera de la jaula estaban Kakashi de los más tranquilo, a su lado Sasuke que miraba indiferente y Sakura con un aura de lo más triste rodeándola. Enfrente estaba Jiraiya dándoles algunas instrucciones a los gemelos antes de sacarlos y perder toda su atención, mientras que los gemelos asentían una y otra vez agarrando los barrotes, mirándolo como niños bueno y si trajeran cola era seguro que la moverían.

-Bueno ya que les dije todo lo que tenían que saber. –dijo el peli-blanco con firmeza para después distorsionar su rostro haciendo un puchero mientras lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. – ¡buaa….! ¡Los voy a extrañar! –grita llorando a todo pulmón y los gemelos al verlo empezaron a llorar de la misma forma.

-Nombre, pero si son igualitos. –dice Sakura mirándolos con ojos entrecerrado mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

-Y este no podía faltar. –dice Sasuke apuntando a Kakashi que se limpiaba las lagrimas conmovido.

Jiraiya les abre la jaula para poder abrazarlo y al instante los gemelos se le echan encima, pero no fue para abrazarlo como Jiraiya pensó, sino para agarrarlo a golpes haciendo que los demás los miren con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Ahí estaba el pobre Jiraiya tirando en el piso mientras sus adorables gemelos estaban encima de él golpeándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sakura sentía pena por el viejo pero al igual que a Sasuke se le hacía entretenido, por eso no lo paraban.

-Que monos, le demuestran su amor apache. –dice Kakashi enternecido aun limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¡¿Extrañarte un cuerno maldito viejo? –grita molesto Suigetsu.

-¡Mira que encerrarnos como pájaros aquí! –grita Jiao también golpeando al pobre Jiraiya que ya hasta el rostro tenia desfigurado.

Después de un rato mas de golpes, ambos se detienen y el rostro de Jiraiya se censura a causa de lo deformado que quedo mientras que Sasuke al verlo quedo medio traumado, Sakura se sorprendió y Kakashi pensó que el amor de ese par realmente era doloroso.

-¡Abuelito extrañaremos sacarte de tus casillas! –gritan ambos llorando y abrazándolo sacándole el alma al pobre peli-blanco.

-Ósea primero lo golpean hasta medio matarlo y ahora lo abrazan llorando diciendo que lo van a extrañar. –dice Sasuke mirándolos como si de unos anliens se trataran.

-Sasuke no trates de hallarle lógica a esto. –dice Sakura palmeándole el hombro con compresión. –créeme si lo intentas terminaras volviéndote loco en el intento. –dice con seguridad y el pelinegro por su salud mental le hizo caso.

* * *

Caminando por el aeropuerto se ven a Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiao y Suigetsu. Los primeros tres cargando su equipaje mientras que atrás de ellos venían a cinco de sus guardaespaldas cargar un montón de maletas pertenecientes a los gemelos.

-¿esos gorilones vendrán con ustedes a Japón? –pregunta Sasuke con la frente sombreada de negro.

-Solo vienen a traer nuestro equipaje. –responden ambos indiferentes.

-Pobre Jiraiya, no pudo venir a despedirnos al aeropuerto porque lo tuvieron que llevar a cuidados intensivos para reconstruirle el rostro. –dice con lamento Kakashi.

-Si yo fuera Jiraiya aprovecharía esta oportunidad para ponerme un rostro apuesto y dejar en el pasado el rostro de sapo que tenia. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Tío Kakashi ¿verdad que volaremos en tu avión? –pregunta los gemelos mirándolo suplicante.

-Claro. –dice con arrogancia.

-¡Viva! –gritan ambos emocionados y a Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de azul mientras palidece.

-¿puedo ser el copiloto? –pregunta Suigetsu emocionado y Kakashi asintió sonriéndole levemente. – ¡viva! –grita mas emocionado y Jiao lo mira con admiración.

_-(solo espero sobrevivir al viaje de regreso T.T aun tengo mucha vida por delante T.T)_ –Sasuke ante cada paso que daba se le hacía que se acercaba más a su muerte.

_-(¡genial! tal vez el avión se descomponga en el camino y termine muriéndome, prefiero eso a vivir con los gemelos *o* y si ando con más suerte chance solo mueran ellos y yo quede vivita y coleando *o*)_ –una sonrisa bobalicona adornaba el rostro de Sakura mientras que los gemelos seguían con sus caras de drogados emocionados porque iban a viajar en el avión de Kakashi.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Japón se ve aterrizar con mucha dificultad un avión más viejo que los calzones de la suerte de Kakashi, se nota que el avión muy apenas y llego y eso que lo hizo dando su ultimo respiro, aun así se ve como humo quemado sale desde uno de los motores del avión.

-¡Salgan que va explotar! –se oye el grito de Kakashi desde adentro del avión.

A los pocos segundos se ven a Sasuke con maleta en mano corriendo como si trajera diarrea, atrás de él van los gemelos que se las arreglaron para cargar todas sus maletas corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, que de hecho así era, atrás de ellos venia Kakashi que cargaba en su hombro derecho a Sakura y con su otro brazo se las maniobraba para cargar ambas maletas mientras que Sakura iba llorando extendiendo sus manos hacia el avión.

-¡Suéltame Kakashi! ¡quiero quemarme con el avión! –gritaba Sakura llorando.

-Sé que te duele la pérdida del avión pequeña, a mí también me duele pero nuestras vidas son más importantes. Vive con el pensamiento de que ese avión quería que siguiéramos nuestras vidas. –dice Kakashi de forma dramática también llorando y en eso se oye el avión explotar y Sakura llora con más fuerza deseando haber estado adentro para morir junto con el avión mientras que Kakashi lo hacía por una importante pérdida para él.

-¡Eso fue genial! –gritan los gemelos volteando viendo como el avión se consumía por el fuego y varios empleados del aeropuerto intentaban apagarlo.

-¡Gracias Kami-sama! –Sasuke miraba el cielo con devoción agradecido por permitirle llegar con vida.

**Continuara**

**ke onda con ese avion? o.O jajajaja aunke ya llego a su fin el cacharro de kakashi, pobrecito, se notaba que amaba ese avion jajajaja**

**es vdd ke los malos se toman dias libres? sasori sigue amando a saku? porke se hizo malo si fue asi? kienes son peores: los gemelos o deidara? a ke los gemelos eran monos de pekes? creen ke me acusen de violadora pedofila si mee violo a sui vestido de gatito cuando tenia cinco años? si me espero al disfraz de principito inggles de nueve años sera menos la condena? saku y sasu ya se abran enamorado? kakashi algun dia se dara cuenta ke saku ya no es una bb? despues de la recoonstruccion de su rostro jiraiya kedara bien? se cambiara el rostro de sapo ke tiene y se pondra uno estipo brath pitin? kakashi le hara velorio a su avio? sakura lograra suicidarse?**

**espero ke el kapi les haya gustado!**

**cuidense**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**

**BESOTES!**

**kriss**


	9. No le temas a mi elemento Máster

**No le temas a mi elemento Máster**

En una habitación aparentemente de un adolecente, se encuentra un bulto envuelto por las sabanas sobre la cama. El reloj que esta encima del buro del lado derecho comenzó a sonar y de entre las sabanas una mano salió apagándolo.

Unos segundos después con pereza un pelinegro se sienta dejando caer las sabanas, sus ojos aún demuestran lo adormilado que está mientras bosteza tratando de taparlo con sus manos.

-Que sueño. — exclama con pereza mientras se pone de pie para salir de la cama. –no quiero ir a la escuela, pero con esto de que fuimos a Hong Kong estoy muy atrasado en clases –dijo con lamento.

Después de darse un refrescante baño que lo despertó por completo se ve a Sasuke bajar las escaleras de su hogar ya con el uniforme puesto y maletín en mano. Camina hacia el salón principal, quedándose congelado en la entrada al ver a su madre hincada en el piso mirando la televisión embobada y a Itachi a su lado riéndose a carcajadas mientras apunta la pantalla. Pero lo que provocó el tic en la ceja derecha de Sasuke no fue eso, sino más bien lo que veían y era nada más y nada menos que el video que le hizo grabar Kakashi donde él salía bailando ballet clásico.

-¡dejen de ver eso! ¡desde que llegué lo han estado viendo como locos! –grita furiosa haciendo que Itachi deje de reír y voltee a verlo mientras que Mikoto lo ignoró y siguió viendo a su hijo bailar con las mallas rosas que le regaló.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos viendo a su hermano menor de forma analítica mientras que Sasuke respiraba agitado y echaba fuego por la boca ante la furia, con sus mejillas sonrojadas más no se sabía si por la vergüenza o el coraje.

Las mejillas de Itachi se inflaron y se pusieron rojas dando a entender que se estaba aguantando la risa, pero no lo soportó más y empezó a reírse como loco apuntando a su hermano menor, para después regresar su mirada a la pantalla y reírse con más fuerza mientras la apuntaba, luego regresaba la mirada al furioso Sasuke sin dejar de reír para después regresar la mirada a la pantalla.

El nivel de furia del pelinegro aumentaba de sobremanera, tenía ganas de matar a Itachi y todos los involucrados en ese video.

-(_Lo peor de todo es que el video no es editado T.T en verdad bailé T.T de sólo recordar que cuando llegamos a Japón Kakashi no me dejó ir a mi casa y me tuvo una semana en la suya practicado ballet clásico hasta que me saliera y así tomarme fotos y grabar el video T.T lo único editado es el publico y los jueces T.T)_ –de sólo recordar todo lo que sufrió esa semana la furia del pelinegro aumentaba.

Flash back

En la sala de la modesta casa de Kakashi, se ve que los muebles han sido removidos. En medio de la sala está el peliplata vestido con ropas deportivas que lo hacen ver realmente sensual. Frente a él esta Sasuke vestido también de forma deportiva y mirándolo con fastidio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento me pondrás que se puede hacer dentro de la sala de tu casa? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Bailar ballet. –dice con seriedad y Sasuke casi cae estilo anime.

-¡Déjate de juegos! –grita molesto dejando ver una muy marcada vena en su cabeza.

-No estoy jugando. –dice con seriedad pero claramente en sus ojos se veía maldad. –el ballet, es un buen arte que te puede servir a la hora de pelear porque te hace más flexible. –dijo con sabiduría. –además recuerda que le prometimos a tu madre fotos y videos de tu supuesta competencia. ¿Cómo los haremos si no sabes lo básico del ballet? –pregunta despreocupado y a Sasuke le aparece un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –practicarás por una semana desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y grabaremos ese video hasta que puedas bailar perfectamente una pieza. –dijo firme. –si en esa semana no lo logras, no te irás de aquí hasta que lo consigas. –dijo amenazante y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que ese loco cuando se proponía algo como por ejemplo dejarlo en ridículo lo conseguía, así que mejor se resignó.

-¿Supongo que tú me enseñaras? –pregunta con fastidio, si quedaba en ridículo lo podría superar si Kakashi también queda igual, sabía que era un riesgo donde probablemente ver al peli-plata bailar bien mariconado lo dejaría traumado, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo solo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me ridiculizaré a mi mismo así! –dice indignado y mirándolo como si fuera obvio provocando que Sasuke casi caiga estilo anime. – además yo no sé bailar ballet.

-¡No que el ballet te ayuda a ser más flexible en la pelea! –grita furioso el pelinegro apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿Quién dijo semejante estupidez? –pregunta con inocencia y Sasuke sentía que iba explotar de la furia. –sólo bromeaba. –dice juguetón y el pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada. –en verdad el ballet te ayuda a tener más flexibilidad y además también ayuda a que puedas controlar mejor los elementos. –Sasuke lo miró sin creerle. –pero yo no lo práctico, ni lo haré porque no lo necesito, después de todo soy bueno peleando y ya controlo todos los elementos sin problema, eso es más necesario para ti que apenas estas empezando a practicar y así no se te dificultará tanto manipularlos a futuro. –explica despreocupado y Sasuke sigue viéndolo sin creerle.

-Lo que dice tío Kakashi…

-Es verdad. –Sasuke voltea viendo a los gemelos parados atrás de él, recargados en la pared con Suigetsu apoyando su brazo en el hombro de su hermana, la cual tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

Ambos lo miraban con burla y vestían ropa deportiva al igual que ellos, el pantalón de Suigetsu era negro y la playera morada mientras que la de Jiao era el pantalón morado y la playera negra.

-¡Y nosotros seremos tus maestros! –gritan ambos a la vez mirándolo traviesos.

-Bueno al menos no seré el único hombre bailando tan mariconadamente. –dice Sasuke resignado.

-Yo no consideraría el ballet algo afeminado, claro si usas mallas si te verías maricón. –dice Suigetsu indiferente y Kakashi se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada, ya que sabía que para el video Sasuke usaría mallas. –como sabrás, Jiao y yo se nos fue enseñado cualquiera arte marcial, pero también se nos enseño cualquier arte que ayude a nuestro cuerpo a ser más flexible en las batallas y el ballet fue uno de ellos.

-Aunque a nosotros se nos enseñó ballet a los cuatro años. –dice pensativa Jiao. –ahí Suigetsu se veía mono bailándolo, pero ahora dudo que cause la misma ternura. –dice pensativa.

-El verme ridículo es un sacrificio que haré con gusto con tal de al final ver al master bailando en mallas. –dice de forma heroica y Sasuke palideció mientras que Kakashi se empezaba a reír a carcajadas de sólo imaginárselo y Jiao miraba con admiración a su hermano y su pose heroica.

-Es-es-esperen. –dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos enfrente como si tratara de detenerlos. –si dicen que el ballet se les enseñó a los cuatro años… ¿desde cuándo tienen que no lo practican? –dice temeroso.

-Desde que tenemos cinco. –responde ambos con inocencia y Sasuke suspira aliviado.

-Ahí lo tienen. No me pueden enseñar porque es seguro que ya olvidaron cualquier tipo de baile que hayan aprendido. –dice con cara de drogado y aura brillante rodeándolo no viendo como los gemelos se miran con maldad y Kakashi lo mira con burla.

-Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. –dicen ambos de forma traviesa y toda felicidad en Sasuke se fue al caño regresando a la depresión total.

-¿ya empezaron? –pregunta apurada Sakura entrando a la sala con un ponte de palomitas en mano y un par de refresco en la otra. –esto será divertido. –dice burlona sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a comer palomitas mirando hacia donde esta Sasuke que la miraba con ganas de matarla.

-Bueno a practicar. –dice Kakashi aplaudiendo y corre a sentarse al lado de Sakura para comer palomitas junto con ella mientras ve el show y Sasuke deseaba que llegara Madara y lo matara antes de hacer ese ridículo.

-Master primero harás esto que es calentamiento. –dicen los gemelos doblándose, pero sin doblar sus rodillas y así tocándose la punta de los pies.

-¡¿Cómo demonios haré eso? –grita exaltado al verlos doblarse de esa forma, los gemelos se enderezan y lo miran con inocencia.

-Bueno, has esto master. –dicen ambos nuevamente doblándose de la misma forma pero hacia atrás.

-¡Eso es imposible para mí! –grita más exaltado y los gemelos suspiran con pesadez.

-Bueno has esto master. –dicen ambos recargando una mano en la pared y doblando el pie hacia atrás hasta hacerlo tocar la espalda mientras lo sostienen con la otra mano.

-Parece menos difícil. –dice resignado imitándolos, pero no puede hacerlo y cae de lleno al piso golpeándole la cabeza.

Sakura y Kakashi escupieron el refresco que habían tomado y comenzaron a reírse como locos mientras lo apuntaban y los gemelos rieron divertidos sabiendo que más escenas como estas se repetirían constantemente. El pobre de Sasuke lloraba internamente sabiendo que su tortura apenas comenzaba y entre más pasara el tiempo sería peor.

The end flas back

_-(y ahí comprobé que el ballet es más difícil que controlar el elemento roca T.T termin__é más herido y cansado que en la pelea contra Deidara T.T lo bueno es que tenía la crema que Kakashi me dio la vez pasada o es seguro que aún estaría tirado en la cama T.T)_ –un aura triste lo rodeó de sólo recordar su sufrimiento. – ¡ya me voy! –grita sabiendo que no lo pelarían, uno por seguir viendo la pantalla maravillado y el otro por seguirse burlando, es más ni ganas de desayunar le dieron, el hambre se le había ido.

* * *

En la cocina de la casa de Kakashi, se ve a este sirviendo el desayuno con su delantal rosa que decía "papi Kakashi" en la mesa devorando el desayuno como si no hubieran comido en días estaban los gemelos y el peliplata los veía de forma paternal al verlos comer según él como angelitos.

-Ambos se ven muy monos con su uniforme. –dice Kakashi mirándolos maravillados, más los gemelos no lo pelan por atragantarse con los alimentos. –coman bien chicos que necesitaran muchas energías para su primer día de clases en Japón.

-Estos no necesitan tragar para tener energías. –dice Sakura entrando a la cocina usando su disfraz de nerd, los gemelos al verla de reojo dejaron de comer y casi se ahogan por lo que tomaron el vaso de jugo y se lo atascaron para no morir a causa del pan que se les atoró.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –preguntan ambos mirando a Sakura, la cual los fulmina con la mirada por decirle cosa.

-Es Sakurita en su disfraz para no llamar la atención. –responde con tranquilidad Kakashi. –ya le he dicho que no se ponga eso que esconde su belleza pero no me hace caso. –dijo con pesar.

Los gemelos con los ojos muy abiertos seguían viendo a Sakura mientras parpadeaba y ésta trataba de ignorarlos mientras se sentaba para desayunar, pero los gemelos pasaron la sorpresa y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras la apuntaban y la peli-rosa contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no perder la cordura.

-¡Yuig-hua es una nerd! ¡Jajaja…! –se burlaban ambos sin dejar de reír pero después de unos minutos pararon al instante y pusieron muecas traviesas haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakura se tensara mientras los mira de reojo. – ¡Yuig-hua! –corean de forma cantarina. – nosotros siempre somos conocidos en las escuelas como los populares ante nuestra belleza y carácter. –dice juguetones tapándose la boca con maldad. – ¿y sabes qué le hacen los populares a los nerd como tú? –sus ojos brillaron con mas maldad y Sakura paso saliva con dificultad.

_-(¡buaaaaaa…! ¡Ahora seré el conejillo de indias de estos dos en la escuela! T.T)_ –cascadas de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de las peli-rosa al saber su destino y los gemelos agrandaron su sonrisa sádica.

En eso sonó el timbre y Kakashi salió de la cocina a abrir dejando a sus tres pequeños jugar, según él era un juego entre hermanos o primos.

-Jiao, Suigetsu… ¿ustedes encargaron algo? –se oye el grito de Kakashi desde la entrada.

-¡Llegó lo que compramos ayer! –gritan emocionados parándose de golpe y corriendo hacia donde estaba Kakashi, Sakura curiosa se puso de pie para ver que habían comprado ese par.

-¡Son hermosas! –gritaron ambos en la entrada y salieron corriendo.

Sakura los siguió poniéndose al lado de Kakashi viendo dos motocicletas siendo abrazadas amorosamente por los gemelos. Kakashi los miraba tranquilo mientras que a la peli-rosa le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Yuig-hua te llevaré a la escuela en esta preciosura. –dice Suigetsu acariciando el asiento de su motocicleta.

-No. Gracias. –dice cortante la peli-rosa dando media vuelta para irse a desayunar con tranquilidad.

-No acepto un no por respuesta. –dice el peli-plata con maldad y claramente se le vieron salir cuernos de la cabeza mientras que Jiao sonrío socarrona.

-Firme aquí confirmando la entrega. –dice el hombre que trajo los vehículos y estaba parado al lado de Kakashi, el cual lo miró de reojo y sólo tomó el papel que le extendían junto la pluma para firmarlo.

* * *

Sasuke iba caminando por la acera, aparentaba tranquilidad e indiferencia en su porte, pero por dentro iba de lo más deprimido y avergonzado por que su hermano Itachi tenía en su poder el video con el que lo podrá humillas por el resto de su vida.

Oyó el motor de una moto más no le tomo importancia, pero volteó al oírlo demasiado cerca viendo como dos motocicletas se estacionaban al lado de él. Ambos conductores llevaban casco, pero llevaban el uniforme de la escuela a la que va, además que el conductor de atrás llevaba otro pasajero que se abrazaba a la espalda del chico como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero por el casco no sabía quién era.

_-(esa faldota de monja se me hace conocida) _-dijo pensativo al ver al pasajero que llevaba el conductor varón.

-¡Ni hao Master! –saludó el conductor de adelante quitándose el casco dejando ver que se trataba de Jiao.

-¿Ni hao ma, Master? –el conductor de atrás se quita el casco dejando ver el apuesto rostro de Suigetsu.

-No sé qué demonios dijeron así que dejen de hablar en chino gemelos idiotas. –dice con molestia Sasuke y los gemelos se rascan la nuca.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. –dicen ambos hablando en japonés y Sasuke rodó los ojos. – ¿esa es Sakura? –pregunta apuntando a la persona que esta atrás de Suigetsu que se le abraza con fuerza mientras tiembla.

-Si. Me quiere tanto que no puede evitar abrazarme. –dice con burla Suigetsu y Jiao sonríe socarrona mientras que Sasuke los mira sin creerle.

-Traje un casco para ti master. –dice Jiao extendiéndoselo. –súbete, yo te llevaré a la escuela. –Sasuke mira el casco dudoso y más al ver como Sakura tiembla como gelatina.

-Vamos master, estrena con nosotros las motos que acabamos de comprar. –anima Suigetsu mirándolo con inocencia.

Sasuke se encoje de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo no tenía ganas de caminar, así que tomó el casco y se lo puso para después subirse atrás de Jiao. Suigetsu y Jiao se pusieron el casco escondiendo la mirada traviesa que habían puesto. Nada más ambos arrancaron ç y Sasuke se abrazó a Jiao como Sakura lo hacía con Suigetsu, ahí el pelinegro se dio cuenta que cometió un grave error al subirse con esos dos, conducían como locos y parecían jugar carreras.

_-(si no me morí en el avión de Kakashi es seguro que moriré en la moto de esta loca T.T)_ –Sasuke se puso igual o más pálido que Sakura y eso que él no la vio porque ella aun llevaba el casco.

* * *

Un par de motocicletas entran a toda velocidad a un simple y normal instituto de Kioto. Los estudiantes que se encontraban en los alrededores se amontonaron en donde se habían estacionado viendo con curiosidad a ver quiénes eran los estudiantes que conducían esas fantásticas motocicletas. Todos sabían que eran estudiantes de ahí al verles el uniforme, la pregunta era ¿Quiénes? O ¿si los conocían?

Jiao y Suigetsu se quitaron el casco con tranquilidad haciendo que todo el alumnado se sorprendiera al ver ese par de hermosos adolescentes con facciones similares, toscas las del varón y delicadas la de la femenina.

Suigetsu y Jiao ignorando a desde ahora sus compañeros intentaron bajarse de la motocicleta pero el abrazo que tenían las personas atrás de ellos en su cintura se lo evitó haciendo que miren de reojo.

-Master/ Yuig-hua ya llegamos. –dicen con fastidio mirando a su respectivo pasajero.

Al parecer esas palabras fueron el interruptor porque como si las motos quemaran tanto Sasuke como Sakura se bajaron de un brinco de la motocicleta, se quitaron los cascos y miraron el cielo con devoción y agradecimiento.

-¡Sabia que no me abandonarías kami! –gritan ambos de forma coordinada haciendo que los gemelos los miren divertidos y sonriendo socarrones.

-¡Sakura/Sasuke! –gritan sorprendidos Kiba e Ino que estaban parados entre los chismosos que querían ver quiénes venían en esas motos.

Sakura y Sasuke dejaron su show de devoción por la vida y miraron hacia donde fueron llamados viendo a Ino y Kiba hacerse paso entre la multitud para acercarse a ellos mientras los gemelos miraban curiosos al par de chicos que se acercaban.

-¿desde cuanto tú y Sasuke tienen amigos en común? –pregunta sorprendida Ino mirando a Sakura y Kiba asintió dándole la razón.

-Mejor aún ¿le hablas a Haruno? –pregunta Kiba sorprendido mirando a Sasuke e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

-Pero la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo una persona como tú conoce a personas tan hermosas como ellos y además que tienen motocicletas? –pregunta Ino tomando a Sakura de los hombros y agitándola como loca.

-¡Si tenias una amiga así me la hubieras presentado mal amigo! –grita Kiba tomando a Sasuke de los hombros y agitándolo.

Suigetsu al ver a la rubia puso muecas pervertidas demostrando ser digno nieto de Jiraiya y Jiao al notarlo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

El peli-plata camino acercándose a la rubia y le pico el hombro llamando su atención e Ino al tener tan cerca a ese apuesto hombre lo miró embobada dejando de agitar a la ya mareada peli-rosa.

-Deja a Yuig-hua y divirtámonos juntos preciosa. –dice galante haciendo pose de galán de telenovela, al instante Kiba dejo de agitar al mareado Sasuke y volteo con curiosidad.

-Romeo tenemos clases. –dice una celosa Jiao tomando de una de las orejas a su hermano y llevándoselo de ahí.

-Llámame. –decía Suigetsu mientras era arrastrado por su hermana mirando a la rubia y poniendo su mano en el oído simulando ser un teléfono.

-Raros. –dicen Kiba e Ino mirándolos con extrañeza mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estaba tirados en el piso con los ojos en forme de espiral.

* * *

Para desgracia de Sakura y Sasuke los gemelos habían tocado en el mismo salón que ellos. Durante todo el horario escolar la peli-rosa miraba con fastidio como rápidamente ese par llamaba la atención y ya se había hecho popular en la escuela, pero para suerte de ella estaban tan distraídos jugando con sus nuevos conocidos y dándose aires de grandeza que no se acordaron de ir a molestarla, cosa que también agradeció Sasuke.

Llegó la hora de salida y ambos tuvieron que soportar irse nuevamente en las motocicletas de los gemelos hacia las montañas donde entrenarían, pero como las motocicletas no podían subirla ya que habían algunos derrumbes que impedían el paso las dejaron abajo, así que se encontraban subiendo tranquilamente la montaña.

_-(a__ún no me acostumbro a subir ésta enorme montaña)_ –pensaba Sasuke algo agitado mientras subía viendo con envidia como Sakura y los gemelos caminaban como si nada y ni siquiera se les notaba agitados.

-¿Qué tal vas con el elemento roca master? –pregunta Jiao mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Bien. — contesta con arrogancia y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿te falta mucho para dominarlo por completo? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu y Sasuke hizo una mueca pensativa sin saber que responder.

-Ya sabe mucho, solo le faltan detalles para saber usar el elemento mejor a la hora de pelear. –dijo con indiferencia Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendió porque ella lo halagara.

-Ya veo. –dicen ambos pensativos.

-¿entonces seguirá con el elemento roca hasta que lo controle perfectamente como tú Yuig-hua? –pregunta Suigetsu mirando a Sakura.

-Pienso que antes de seguir con el entrenamiento de mi elemento podrían ustedes darle una demostración del suyo para que se dé una idea de lo que controlará después. –comenta la peli-rosa y Sasuke se sentía excluido de la plática aunque hablaran de él, además que también le sorprendió ver a esos gemelos tomarse algo enserio.

-El fuego es uno de los elementos más difíciles de aprender. Creo que el fuego y el rayo son los más difíciles de controlar. –dijo Jiao con seriedad y Sakura bufó. –no digo que los demás sean fáciles, lo que trato de dar a entender que tanto el rayo como el fuego son elementos que si no se controlan a la perfección su poder podría lastimar tanto al portador como a los que estén a su alrededor. El secreto de controlar el fuego es que debes mantener tu mente tranquila pero a la vez tener una sensación como la de furia para hacerlo arder, pero no al grado de excederte o no podrías controlar la intensidad.

-A diferencia del agua, tienes que mantener la mente siempre tranquila al igual que tus emociones. Para controlar el agua no debes dejarte llevar por la euforia. –comienza a explicar Suigetsu. –nuestros elementos se basan en las sensaciones, por ejemplo he notado que el elemento roca se controla mejor si mantienes la mente en blanco pero mantienes la sensación de un carácter explosivo. –Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron ante la forma tan sencilla en la que explicaban las cosas y que parecían entender la forma de controlar los demás elementos.

-Lo que no entiendo es como ustedes controlan elementos tan peligrosos donde la tranquilidad es el factor principal si son un par de hiperactivos. –dice Sakura mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

-Para todo elemento el secreto es la mente Yuig-hua y de eso ustedes no tienen mucho. –dicen ambos con burla y al instante corren sabiendo que Sakura no tardara en seguirlos para golpearlos por llamarla tonta. Sasuke suspiró con pesadez al ver a eso dos correr con facilidad la subida y decidió mejor ir a su paso ya que el sería el más fregado por el entrenamiento.

* * *

Enfrente de la cabaña donde suelen quedarse estaban los gemelos con un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Sakura, la susodicha, Sasuke y Kakashi.

-Bueno, como Sakura aún no está del todo bien de sus heridas, pienso que por hoy suspendamos el entrenamiento con el elemento roca. –dice pensativo Kakashi y Sakura bufa con fastidio mientras los gemelos la ven con burla. –pienso que podríamos aprovechar este día para que ustedes. –dijo apuntando a los gemelos. –le enseñen por lo menos a manifestar su elemento, ya mañana me encargaré yo de entrenarlo con el elemento roca en lo que Sakura se recupera del todo, pero pienso que es importante que Sasuke aprenda a manifestar el fuego y agua para así cuando le toque entrenar con ustedes se le dificulte menos y sólo se tenga que concentrar en manipularlos. –dijo con sabiduría.

-No creo que Sasuke en un día aprenda a manifestar agua y fuego cuando para manifestar mi elemento le tomó una semana. –dice con burla Sakura y Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo digo que hay una probabilidad que lo logre, después de todo cuando ya sabes cómo manifestar uno los demás se facilitan si se le sabe explicar. –dijo pensativo Kakashi y Sasuke lo miró sorprendido porque sólo muy raras veces lo halaga.

-Sigo pensando que no lo logrará. –dice con burla Sakura. –recuerda que cuando lo conocí ya había manifestado el elemento rayo aún así se le dificultó manifestar la roca. –Sasuke la mira con instintos asesinos y Sakura sonríe socarrona.

-Pues bien dijo Kakashi, mientras se explique bien se puede manifestar con facilidad, pero ¿Cómo querías qué contigo lo manifestara rápido si se le entiende más a un gorila que a ti? –pregunta con burla y ahora fue el momento de Sakura de fulminar al pelinegro con la mirada.

-¡Buena esa! ¡Jajajaja…! –se burlaron los gemelos divirtiéndose de lo lindo ante la infantil pelea mientras que Kakashi suspiraba resignado.

-No es mi culpa que tengas cerebro de maní y no logres entender cuando uno te explica civilizadamente. –contesta Sakura mirándolo con burla y Sasuke le mando rayitos con la mirada.

-¡Punto para Yuig-hua! –gritan los gemelos con diversión.

-Pues tendré cerebro de maní, pero al menos mi frente es de tamaño normal y no tengo el pelo del color de un chicle masticado. –dice con burla aún mandándole rayitos con la mirada y ahora Sakura se los respondía.

-¡Eres bueno en esto master! –animan los gemelos.

-No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo y prosigamos con los entrenamientos. –dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo esa pelea que en vez de divertirlo lo deprimía al ver según él forjarse más la relación de esos dos. – ¿Quién empezara? –pregunta mirando a los gemelos y Jiao levantó la mano mirando traviesa a Sasuke que paso saliva con dificultad.

-Esto será divertido. Veremos mariquita calcinado. –dice con burla Sakura y Suigetsu suelta una gran carcajada mientras que Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

-Empecemos master. –dice Jiao dando un paso al frente y Sasuke se pone enfrente de ella mientras que los demás se alejan de la zona dejando una gran distancia.

_-(que se alejen tanto me da un mal presentimiento -.-)_ –Sasuke no dejándose intimidar se puso en posición de pelea.

-Master para entender un elemento debes de tener una unión con él. –explica tranquila Jiao. –considerarlo como una extensión tuya, entenderlo, y… ¿Qué mejor forma de entenderlo…? –una sonrisa macabra adornó su rostro y Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad. – que sintiéndolo. –grita divertida y extiende su mano justo cuando en su frente aparece el sello y de su mano comienzan a salir proyectiles de fuego.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y sus ojos se tornaron rojos justo cuando su sello brillando de color marrón apareció en su frente, con tranquilidad movió su pie y un muro de roca broto desde el piso protegiéndolo de las esferas de fuego.

-Es bueno. –dice Suigetsu mirando atento como las esferas que seguía lanzando Jiao se estrellaban con el muro sin dañarlo mientras que Sakura bufa con fastidio. –supo reaccionar a tiempo y por lo general la roca resiste mas el fuego si se sabe usar y él supo hacerlo. –dice mostrando algo de admiración.

-¡Deja de jugar! –grita molesta Sakura mirando a Jiao.

Jiao sin dejar de lanzar esferas de fuego mira de reojo hacia Sakura sonriendo de forma socarrona y la peli-rosa le hace una seña levantando el dedo medio mientras le saca la lengua haciendo que a Kakashi le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el acto tan vulgar de su pequeña y los gemelos ríen divertidos.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez viendo la seña que seguía haciendo Sakura, aun así no perdía la concentración y seguía manteniendo el muro frente a él.

-Como dije master tienes que sentirlo para entenderlo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos al oír la voz de Jiao atrás de él, con rapidez quitó el muro y lo volvió a levantar al ver que seguía frente a él lanzándole esferas de fuego, miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo que ahí también estaba la peli-violeta, no entendía lo que pasaba pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que la de atrás le lanzó una esfera de fuego así que tuvo que mover su pie para levantar otro muro tras de él.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, tampoco entendía porque había dos Jiao. Kakashi tenía una expresión pensativa buscándole explicación mientras que Suigetsu sonreía de forma socarrona sabiendo la respuesta.

La Jiao que estaba atrás de él lanzo una esfera más grande de fuego hacia el cielo, en el aire esa enorme esfera de fuego tomo forma de un cuerpo de mujer y a los pocos segundos se trasformo en Jiao habiendo ahora tres.

Sakura y Sasuke que miraban hacia arriba estaban muy sorprendidos y Kakashi negaba resignado ante la habilidad de esos dos y estaba seguro que Suigetsu podía hacer lo mismo con el agua.

La tercer Jiao cayó de pie alado de Sasuke y le sonrío traviesa para después darle una nalgada y al instante el pantalón del pelinegro se prendió.

-¡Me quemo! –grito Sasuke desapareciendo ambos muros y corriendo hacia el lago que estaba cerca para tirarse de clavada al agua y apagar el fuego que había en su pantalón antes de quemarse el trasero.

-¡Jajajajaja…! –las tres Jiao, Kakashi y Suigetsu se retorcían de la risa en el piso divertidos al haber visto a Sasuke correr con el trasero encendido. Sakura se hubiera reído pero estaba más que molesta al ver como Jiao la había superado nuevamente en el elemento con creces, cada que veía a los gemelos se le hacía más largo el camino para alcanzarlos y eso la enfurecía.

Sasuke furioso salió del agua todo empapado y su aura asesina aumentó cuando vio a las tres Jiao burlarse de él junto con ambos peli-platas.

-¡Maldita frentona! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que se pueden hacer clones con el elemento? –grita molesto Sasuke mirando a Sakura, la cual aprieta los puños furiosa.

-Ni yo sabía que eso se podía hacer. –dice molesta mas no grito y Sasuke pudo ver lo que realmente le afectaba eso. – ¿tú lo sabías Kakashi? –pregunta mirando al mencionado, el cual se puso de pie tratando de controlar la risa.

-La verdad no lo sabía. Aun así pienso que es muy difícil hacerlo, ya que no sólo se le da forma humana al elemento, sino también se está controlando y Jiao nos demostró que puede controlarlo mientras ataca, además que es hábil porque el primer clon lo hizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta y si nos dejó ver como se hacía el segundo fue para presumir. –explica haciendo una pose de sabiduría y Suigetsu que dejó su ataque de risa asintió dándole la razón a la explicación de Kakashi. – ¿tú puedes hacer clones también? –pregunta mirando a Suigetsu y este asintió sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Aunque sean elementos diferentes casi siempre tenemos los mismos ataques. –dice el peli-plata indiferente.

-La idea nos vino una vez que nos imaginamos como seria tener un gemelo. –dice pensativa Jiao.

-¡Pero si ambos son gemelos! –grita Sasuke molesto.

-Así que practicamos hasta formar un clon con nuestro elemento. –dice despreocupado Suigetsu ignorando el comentario de Sasuke.

-Cuando los hicimos la primera vez hasta engañamos al abuelo y ellos harían nuestros deberes pero lo malo es que mis clones al estar hechos de fuego, cuando hacen contacto con algo lo terminan quemando. –dijo deprimida. –así que cuando mi clon tocó algo lo quemó y eso provocó un incendio que quemó varias habitaciones de la casa y el abuelo nos descubrió. –dijo con lamento y Suigetsu asintió llorando al recordar el castigo que les pusieron por eso. –pero no estés triste Yuig-hua. —ahora hablan a la vez las tres Jiao. –la forma de hacer estos clones es solo sacar tu propia energía del elemento y pensando la forma que le quieres dar. –Jiao hace que uno de sus clones se trasforme en Sakura y ponga la misma expresión molesta que ella. –mantén tu mente en la forma y a la vez en lo que quieras que haga.

-Si estas atacando también tienes que estar concentrada en el combate tuyo y en el de tus clones por eso no es recomendable usarlos mucho en una batalla real porque perder la concentración en algo en vez de que las cosas estén a tu favor pueden empeorar. –termina la explicación Suigetsu. –así que más que una técnica para batalla es un juego para Jiao y para mí. –dijo despreocupado.

_-(eso es lo que más me enferma… que todas las técnicas que les he conocido hasta ahora y que ellos mismos han inventado han sido porque las crean para su propia diversión sin notar lo poderosas que son, no se toman nada enserio.)_ –Sakura sólo bufo y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la cabaña y Kakashi suspiró con pesadez sabiendo porque se había ido.

-Sakura. –susurra preocupado Sasuke sabiendo que le había molestado ver como la superan, él si estuviera en su lugar se sentiría igual, sabía lo frustrante que era ver como alguien de tu edad es más poderoso que uno mismo y con lo orgullosos que eran ambos molestaba más.

Jiao se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y truena sus dedos al instante los clones vuelven a ser dos esferas de fuego que se disparan hacia ella. Sasuke mira algo sorprendido como el fuego se vuelve a fusionar con ella no provocándole daño.

-¿Yo podré hacer eso? –pregunta sorprendido y Jiao lo mira sin entender. –lo que acabas de hacer con el fuego.

-Pero si ya lo has hecho master. –dice con tranquilidad y Kakashi asintió tranquilo.

-¿yo? ¿Cuándo? –dice extrañado ya que no sabe ni manifestar el fuego.

-No lo recuerda porque estaba cegado por la furia. –dice Suigetsu y Kakashi mira curioso a Sasuke.

-Es verdad. –dice pensativa Jiao. –bueno te explicaré. Te pondré como ejemplo mi elemento, mientras sea mi propia energía el que lo crea o sea de alguna fuente externa, lo puedo regresar a mi cuerpo sin dañarme, incluso lo puedo tocar. Eso se debe porque yo no controlo a mi elemento, más bien trabajo en par con él y lo entiendo.

-Lo mismo hiciste tú con el elemento rayo la otra vez master, aunque fue inconscientemente llegaste a comprender el elemento sin siquiera tener un guardián que te explique, lograste crear rayos de forma inconsciente y a la vez ellos te protegían a ti y no te dañaban dando a entender que te entiendes perfectamente con él y no lo usas. –dijo Suigetsu y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón aunque no sabía cuando ellos vieron a Sasuke usar el elemento rayo, en cuanto a él lo vio la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Entonces porque el elemento roca me lastima a pesar de ser rocas de la naturaleza que utilizo. Cuando entreno con Sakura y ella logra derrumbar mis muros estos mismos me dañan al golpearme. –dice mirándolos sin creer del todo.

-Porque tú al igual que Sakura están usando el elemento, más no tratan de hacerse uno mismo con él. –dice Kakashi con seriedad. –Sakura es muy buena usando su elemento y puede hacer muchas cosas con él, en especial pelear y a la vez usarlo como escudo, pero como no acepta al elemento como parte de ella al igual que tú, el elemento no los protege aún cuando es creado por ustedes. –el peli-plata suspiró con pesadez. –pero por más que se lo he explicado a esa niña no entiende. Según ella un elemento no razona, sólo es un poder que se utiliza para salvar al elegido, etc. –dice con cansancio. –mientras siga pensando así no logrará superarse a sí misma. Puede que se haga más fuerte, pero no logrará la perfección si no trata de entender a su elemento, hacerse uno mismo con el para que regrese a ella, la obedezca y a la vez la proteja. Si tú logras entender eso con todos los elementos sin duda le ganarás a Madara. –Sasuke estaba sorprendido ante la explicación.

-Logro comprender eso, pero ¿Cómo lograr entender un elemento? Dicen que ya lo conseguí con el elemento rayo pero ni siquiera recuerdo cuando lo uso, solo sé que desprendo rayos cuando me enojo. –dice con fastidio. –otra pregunta que me tiene rondando la cabeza ¿Cómo mis demás guardianes me entrenarán si se supone que sólo ustedes tres han tenido entrenamientos desde niños pero que hay de mis demás guardianes? Pienso que ellos al igual que yo no tuvieron quienes los guiaran desde niños ¿Cómo me enseñarán si tal vez no controlan su elemento?

-Esa es una excelente pregunta Sasuke. –dice Kakashi pensativo. –bueno sobre la primera: para lograr eso están tus guardianes que te guiarán y trataran de explicarte como lograron entenderse con su elemento. Eso lo digo por fuego y agua. –los mencionados sonríen con arrogancia. –teniendo idea de por lo menos como entender uno sabrás hacerlo con los demás. –dice con indiferencia. –en cuanto a tus demás guardianes, si en dado caso ellos no saben controlar su elemento, para eso estoy yo, para guiarlos, y que ellos te enseñen a ti. Podría yo entrenarte en todos los elementos, pero yo sé más que nadie que un guardián tiene un lazo más fuerte contigo sin que lo notes y con el simple hecho de estar con ellos el elemento de cada guardián despierta en ti. Así que como vez yo no te puedo ayudar porque de nada serviría.

-Espera. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos captando algo. – ¿eso quiere decir que ya he tenido contacto con el guardián rayo? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Puede ser. El caso es que no se sabe si fue ahora o cuando eras niño. El simple hecho de que hayas tenido un leve contacto pudo despertar el poder en ti y así lograr manifestarlo. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento.

-Es aburrido escuchar todo esto que ya se. –dice Suigetsu bostezando.

-Pensé que ya le habían explicado todo eso al master. –dice con aburrimiento Jiao y Kakashi sonrío nervioso.

-Se me pasó. –dijo con inocencia y el pelinegro cayó estilo anime.

-Bueno master yo te diré como manifestar el fuego, y para entenderlo debes de confiar en él, si no lo haces incluso el mismo desconfiará de ti y te atacará. Por eso te digo que es un elemento difícil. –dijo con arrogancia. –para ser uno con el debes entenderlo y para eso debes sentirlo, y creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es manifestándolo por ti mismo.

-¿Entonces no había necesidad de quemarme? –pregunta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados tocándose la retaguardia, sintiendo como gracias a kami los bóxer si se salvaron.

-Eso fue para divertirnos un rato. –dice con burla y Suigetsu ríe socarrón al igual que Kakashi.

-Bueno vamos a empezar creando un poco de fuego con tu dedo. –dice levantando uno de sus dedos y como si de un encendedor se tratara salió una pequeña llamita. –para hacer algo como esto primero tienes que concentrarte. –Sasuke asintió y cerró sus ojos levantando el dedo al igual que Jiao. –piensa en el elemento que usarás que esta vez es fuego y cuando el color de tu sello cambie es porque ya puedes usar el elemento. –Sasuke asintió y Kakashi se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que aprendía ya que no tomo mucho tiempo para que el sello en la frente del pelinegro brillara con energía roja mientras que los gemelos sonrieron emocionados. –ahora lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerte tranquilo y pensar en la cantidad de fuego que quieres crear y de que parte de tu cuerpo quieres que salga, eso sí, manda tu energía al mismo lugar, eso será fácil ya que es igual a lo que haces con el elemento roca. –Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando su propio dedo y al instante de este salió una pequeña llama como en el dedo de Jiao.

Kakashi se sorprendió y Suigetsu silbo falsamente sorprendido ante lo rápido que aprendió mientras que Jiao sonría orgullosa. Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia y Jiao frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No pierdas la concentración! –dice en forma de regaño al ver que la llama aumentó de tamaño, Sasuke también vio lo mismo y sin querer se asustó haciendo que la llama aumentara de intensidad por lo que hacía lo posible por calmarla mientras alejaba su mano, pero era en vano porque las llamas ante cada segundo aumentaban haciendo que Kakashi se preocupe.

Suigetsu al ver que las llamas subían y Sasuke no podía controlarlas, corrió hacia él en lo que su sello aparecía en su frente. Jiao solo chasqueó la lengua y con un movimiento de manos movió el fuego que el mismo Sasuke creaba hacia el río, pero el pelinegro seguía sacando más fuego creando un camino de su dedo al río. Mientras Suigetsu creando unas esferas de agua que rodeaban sus manos miraba atento al pelinegro por si las cosas se le salían de control a su hermana, él actuar.

-Master tranquilízate. –dijo Jiao mostrando tranquilidad pero sin dejar de desviar el fuego hacia el río.

Sasuke sabía que si no se tranquilizaba el fuego no dejaría de salir de su cuerpo pero no podía hacerlo, comenzaba a temer que no pueda controlarlo y lo consumiera a sí mismo.

-¡Demonios! Si sigue creando fuego yo me veo con mis manos amarradas. –dicen los gemelos a la vez frunciendo el entrecejo, aun así Jiao no dejaba de desviar el fuego y Suigetsu se mantenía alerta por si se necesitaba su elemento.

-¡Sasuke! –se oyó el grito de Sakura haciendo que el pelinegro voltee viéndola al lado de Kakashi. –sólo tranquilízate, nadie dejará que tú mismo te lastimes. –la peli-rosa mantenía sus ojos en él y el pelinegro se sintió tranquilo con sólo verla a los ojos y el fuego dejó de brotar de sus dedos y Jiao logró guiarlo todo al río sin permitir que el pelinegro se lastimara.

Jiao, Suigetsu y Kakashi suspiraron aliviados al igual que los otros dos, sabían que algo así podría pasar, pero no esperaron que a esos extremos. Aun así Jiao apretaba sus puños con coraje.

-No te enseñare nada respecto a mi elemento hasta que dejes de temerle al fuego… elegido inútil. –dijo cortante fulminándolo con la mirada y Sasuke bajó la cabeza con tristeza al sentirse como un inútil cobarde. Mientras que Sakura se sorprendió porque pensó que ella junto a Suigetsu jamás le hablarían de esa forme al elegido.

-Oye Jiao, tampoco exageres, es normal que le tema a algo que sabe que lo lastimará, eso le pasa a cualquier ser humano normal, además es su primera vez usándolo. –dijo Sakura compresiva.

_-(nuevamente quedo como un cobarde ante ella)_ –Sasuke apretó mas los puños sintiéndose más frustrado.

Jiao sólo bufó dando media vuelta para después impulsarse y comenzar a saltar las ramas de los árboles alejándose de ahí.

-Es raro ver a Jiao enojada de verdad. –dice pensativo Kakashi y Suigetsu suspira con pesadez.

-Me disculpo por ella master. –dijo Suigetsu haciendo una leve reverencia sorprendiendo a Kakashi y Sakura al verlo disculparse y no sólo eso usando educación, esa que su abuelo les enseñó pero nunca querían usarla. –no la justifico, sólo le pido que la entienda. Para Jiao y para mí lo más importante es tu protección. Es verdad que bromeamos contigo pero jamás haríamos algo que arriesgue tu vida porque para nosotros tu vida es más importante que cualquier cosa. –dice algo nervioso rascándose la mejilla y a Sakura se le hizo que se veía muy mono así, pero después agitó su cabeza desapareciendo esas raras ideas dándose cuenta que como Kakashi casi cae en los encantos de angelitos de ese par. –Jiao se echa la culpa de poner tu vida en peligro y no sólo eso, no pudo ella misma protegerte de su propio elemento.

-Pero eso no es culpa de ella, sino de Sasuke por asustarse y no poderse calmar. –dice Kakashi y Sasuke sintió que una flecha le atravesaba el orgullo.

-Lo sabe y le frustra no tener las cosas bajo control. Ya saben cómo somos de que siempre controlamos todo y el no tenerlo en algo nos frustra. –dice con entendimiento sintiendo lo que Jiao experimentó sólo que él es más maduro para reconocerlo.

-Al menos lo reconocen. –dice Sakura para después bufar y Suigetsu se rasca la nuca apenado.

-Pero le dolió mucho más que le temas al elemento de ella, le dolió que una de las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas, por la que vivimos y entrenamos le tema a su propio elemento, elemento que ella ama. –dijo con seriedad Suigetsu y Sasuke se sintió culpable. –bueno no te apures, eso es inevitable y eso ella lo entenderá más de rato, sólo déjala pensar con más claridad. –dijo compresivo. –iré con ella, no me gusta dejarla sola cuando se siente así. –dijo dando media vuelta y saltando las ramas hacia donde Jiao se había ido.

-Bueno tal parece que por culpa del cobarde de Sasuke el entrenamiento se suspende hasta mañana. –Sasuke sintió otra flecha clavarse en su orgullo. –vamos a comer algo. –Kakashi se dio media vuelta entrando a la cabaña mientras que Sakura miraba a Sasuke.

-No te apures y no le hagas caso a Kakashi. Tu reacción ante un elemento tan peligroso es normal. –dice Sakura sonriéndole levemente y Sasuke sólo asintió sin levantar la mirada, sentía que no podía mirarla a los ojos, por lo que Sakura suspiró con pesadez. –yo reaccionaría de la misma forma. No creo que seas un cobarde, al contrario me has demostrado tu valentía muchas veces. –dice indiferente mirando el cielo mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo. Sasuke la miró sorprendido, pero después le sonrío agradecido.

-Gracias. –dijo en un susurro que claramente Sakura escuchó haciéndola sonrojar más por lo que se volteó dándole la espalda para que no la viera.

-Vamos a comer. –dijo cortante empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña y Sasuke ante la reacción la siguió extrañado.

* * *

Suigetsu seguía saltando las ramas hacia la dirección donde sentía a su hermana, ella estaba escondiendo su energía aún así tenía una conexión tan estrecha con ella que podía sentirla donde sea que esté. Finalmente la vio sentada en la rama de un árbol a unos metros de donde estaba, sonrío con tristeza al verla esconder su rostro entre sus piernas. Dando un último salto quedó de pie en la misma rama donde ella estaba.

Se pone en cuclillas y le acaricia con ternura la cabeza. Jiao levanta la cabeza mostrándole una mirada indiferente más Suigetsu sabía que en verdad estaba decepcionada con ella misma.

-No todos aprenden las cosas con la facilidad con la que nosotros lo hacemos Jiao. –dice de forma suave y cálida. –recuerda que en los entrenamientos Sasori y Sakura batallaban mucho para aprender los movimientos que a nosotros se nos facilitaban. –dice mientras pega la frente con la de su hermana. –además lo importante es que nuestro master no salió herido. Y si lo piensas con claridad hay muchas cosas que nosotros no aprendemos con facilidad como los demás. ¡Ya ves! Yuig-hua es un cerebro para los estudios al igual que el master y nosotros nada más no damos una. –dice juguetón acercando más su rostro hasta hacer topar sus narices moviéndola de forma juguetona con la de ella.

-Pero pude ver en sus ojos como le temía y sentí que me temía a mí. No me gusta que la persona que debo proteger me tema Suigetsu. –dijo inflando los mofles en un tierno puchero y Suigetsu sonrío levemente.

-Es que tu elemento da miedo. –dice juguetón y Jiao frunce el entrecejo. –pero a mí no me da miedo, al contrario lo amo tanto como te amo a ti. –dijo de forma fraternal y Jiao lo sabía. – Se que mi elemento no es tan peligroso como el tuyo, pero si se sabe cómo usar causa temor. –una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro. –Y el master lo sabe, sólo déjalo acostumbrarse a ellos para que deje de temerles y veras como los amará como lo hacemos nosotros. –Jiao sonrío levemente y Suigetsu amplió su sonrisa por conseguir animarla. –tengo hambre. Vamos a ver que nos preparó tío Kakashi, su comida es deliciosa. –dijo poniéndose de pie y separándose levemente para extenderle su mano y Jiao la tomó poniéndose de píe también.

-¡Suigetsu eres adorable! –exclama emocionada y echándosele encima abrazándolo y Suigetsu apoyando un pie logró sostenerse para que ninguno cayera mientras llevaba sus brazos a la cintura de su hermana y la abrazaba.

-Lo sé, soy tan adorable que cuando me veo en el espejo me enamoro de mi mismo. –dice con arrogancia abrazándola mas fuerte.

-¡Que coincidencia! –dice sorprendida y sonriendo divertida. – ¡me pasa lo mismo cuando me veo en el espejo! ¡Jajajaja..! – empieza a reír como loca y Suigetsu la imita.

**Continuara**

**wola! espero el kapi les haya gustado**

**algun dia kakashi dejara de aprovecharse de la desgracia agena? itachi algun dia dejara de burlarse de su hermano por verlo bailar en mayas rosas? mikoto alguna vez sedara cuenta ke su hijo asi se ve joto? acaso mikoto en vez de tener hijos o hijas decio tener un hijo gay? sasuike dejara d ser un miedika con el fuego? de donde vienen los bebés? ke es el sexo? porke cuando viene la regla te preguntan si ya te vino andres? ke tiene ke ver inshe andres con el sangrado d kada 28 dias? porke se les yama toallas a las toallas igienikas? porke no absorve sangre o pañales de andres?**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRIS**


	10. Un día más de entrenamiento

**Un día más de entrenamiento**

Afuera de la cabaña estaban Suigetsu, y Sasuke a un par de metros enfrente de él. A unos metros alejados estaban Kakashi, Sakura y Jiao mirándolos con seriedad.

Suigetsu mostraba seriedad al mirar al pelinegro y este hacia lo mismo al mirar al peliblanco. Una ventisca de aire les dio de lleno ondeando sus cabellos y ropas.

-Master. –dice con seriedad el peli-plata. –ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que tu energía se trasforme en agua, es lo mismo que con los demás elementos. –Sasuke asintió. –para manifestarla piensa en el elemento y en la parte del cuerpo por donde quieres que salga manda tu energía. –Sasuke volvió a asentir con entendimiento. –después harás esto. –Suigetsu extiende su mano hacia enfrente justo cuando el sello aparece en su frente y de su mano sale un enorme dragón de agua que se lanza directo al pelinegro, si no es porque este se mueve corre la misma suerte que el par de árboles destrozados que estaban atrás de él.

Kakashi y Sakura tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras miraban al guardián agua con incredulidad.

-¡Oh! ¡La legendaria técnica del dragón de agua! –exclama sorprendida Jiao mirando admirada a su hermano y Suigetsu había puesto una pose heroica.

-Antes de lanzar el dragón tienes que pensar en la forma y solito el dragón sale, pero debes saber qué cantidad de energía debes emplear. –explica con indiferencia asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME? –grita furioso Sasuke. – ¡Y MAS IMPORTANTE! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA UN DRAGON CON EL AGUA SI AUN NO SE NI COMO CONTROLARLA?

-Es verdad. –dice Suigetsu pensativo haciendo que Kakashi y Sakura caigan estilo anime. –olvide que el dragón de agua es muy difícil cuando no sabes ni controlarla. –ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de caer estilo anime mientras que Jiao sonreía socarrona. –bueno solo has esto. –dice extendiendo su mano y simulando ser una pistola con ella. –concentra tu energía en el dedo y has esto. –dice con aburrimiento mientras que del dedo sale un chorrito de agua haciéndole parecer una pistola de agua. –solía divertirme haciendo esto cuando niño y mojaba siempre al abuelo. –dice despreocupado.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez y hace lo que el peli-plata le pidió, pero muy y apenas le salían gotitas de agua de la punta del dedo.

-Eso si que es potencia. –dice irónica Sakura. – ¡si se quema mi casa te llamare para que apagues el incendio! –grita con burla y Sasuke frunce mas el entrecejo empleándole más energía a su dedo, entonces un potente chorro de agua se disparo hacia Suigetsu mandándolo a volar hasta estamparse contra un árbol.

-¡Suigetsu! –grita asustada Jiao y Sasuke dejo de emplearle energía deteniendo el chorro de agua.

Jiao corrió preocupada hacia su hermano siendo seguidos por los demás que también estaban preocupados ya que el poder que empleo Sasuke fue demasiado fuerte y sabia que si le dio de lleno pudo lastimarlo.

Suigetsu todo mallugado estaba sentado en el piso con su espalda recargada en el tronco, Jiao llego a él y se puso de rodillas mientras los demás se pararon atrás de ella.

-¿Estás bien Suigetsu? –pregunta demostrando la preocupación que sentía mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-Creo que hasta aquí llego mi sendero de la vida. –dice con dificultad. –tío Kakashi ya con mi presencia el Master logro manifestar mi elemento, encárgate de entrenarlo en mi lugar. Y Jiao te dejare sola, pero vive por mi y protege al elegido por los dos. –dijo dramático hablando como si fuera su último momento.

-Suigetsu. –dice conmovido Kakashi limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo mientras que Jiao lloraba de forma lastimera.

-Dramáticos. –susurra Sakura incrédula mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados al igual que Sasuke, ya que sabía que el ataque fue potente, mas si te da de lleno pero no al grado de matarlo.

-¡No me dejes hermano! –grita dramática Jiao justo cuando el cuerpo de Suigetsu se trasforma en agua para terminar siendo un charco en donde estaba.

-¡¿EN VERDAD LO MATE? –grita Sasuke mirando asustado el charco de agua y Sakura miraba igual de sorprendida el lugar mientras que Kakashi y Jiao lloraban a moco suelto. – no-no-no fue mi intención, yo no sabía que esto pasaría. –dice temeroso mirando asustado el dedo con el que lo mato.

-¡Jajajaja….! ¡Deberían ver sus caras! –se oyó atrás de ellos y todos voltearon viendo a Suigetsu en el piso retorciéndose de la risa.

-¡Jajajaja…! ¡Qué bueno que saliste ya no lo soportaba! –dijo Kakashi también retorciéndose de la risa.

-¡No puedo creer que se la creyeran! ¡Jajaja…! –Jiao estaba junto a Kakashi también retorciéndose de la risa.

Sakura y Sasuke tenían una vena hinchándose en su frente y un aura asesina los rodeaba, los burlones al sentir las peligrosas auras que desprendían dejaron de reír. Kakashi y Jiao corrieron poniéndose alado de Suigetsu para no estar tan cerca del peligro.

-¡Esta me la pagan, en verdad me asustaron! –dice furioso Sasuke justo cuando en su frente aparece su sello y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, a Sakura también le apareció el sello, los dos miraban con instintos asesinos a ese trío, los cuales pasaron saliva con dificultad.

-Ya me tienen harta con sus jueguitos. –gruñe Sakura tronándose los dedos mirándolos amenazante y el trío volvió a pasar saliva con dificultad.

-¡Hehehe…! Bueno este día de entrenamiento concluye, después de todo Sasuke ya sabe por lo menos manifestar fuego y agua. Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento roca para que termines de dominarlo. –dice con nerviosismo Kakashi, para después dar media vuelta dispuesto a escapar, pero se detuvo en seco erizándose como un gato cuando Sakura apareció frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Estamos rodeados! –dicen los gemelos llorando.

-Ahora si haré que mueran de verdad. –dice Sasuke amenazante.

-Espera. –dice de pronto Suigetsu.

-¿Por qué les tenemos miedo? –dice Jiao mirando a su hermano de forma cómplice para después sonreír de forma macabra.

-Si nosotros somos más fuertes que ellos. –dicen a la vez haciendo que su propia energía se trasforme en aura mientras el sello aparece en su mente, Sasuke se asusto al verlos y el coraje paso para pasar saliva con dificultad.

-No mataran al que deben proteger ¿verdad? –pregunta temeroso al tener la mirada de los gemelos en él.

-¿matar?...claro que no master. –dice de forma tétrica Suigetsu.

-Solo te mandaremos al hospital. –dice Jiao con diversión y ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de que se le erizara la piel.

-Vamos Sasuke, ambos podemos contra ellos. —dijo Sakura saltando a su lado y mirando retadora a los gemelos. Sasuke asintió mirando también retador a los gemelos que sonreían con diversión.

-Oh, una pelea dos contra dos, le veo buen entrenamiento para que Sasuke se acople más a una batalla. –dijo Kakashi alejándose considerablemente de la zona.

-Bien, será un entrenamiento de combate. –dice Sakura ansiosa.

-Espera. –Sasuke se endereza y voltea hacia Sakura. –tu aún tienes heridas de la pelea contra Deidara, si no puedes entrenarme, menos puedes pelear. –dijo con seriedad y Sakura chasqueo la lengua.

-Eso es verdad. –dice Kakashi poniéndose serio haciendo que los gemelos suspiren resignados.

-Así se hará aburrido un combate porque Yuig-hua para no lastimarse de más se contendrá. –dicen los gemelos con fastidio desapareciendo el sello en su frente y dando media vuelta.

-No, no, no. –dice molesta Sakura. –estaba esperando la oportunidad de pelear contra uno de ustedes y demostrarles que soy mejor con mi elemento que ustedes mismo, esta era la mejor oportunidad. –dice furiosa.

-Yuig-hua tu misma has notado que te superamos con creces en todo lo referente a la pelea, de hecho siempre nos contenemos para pelear contigo. –dice con aburrimiento Suigetsu. –esta pelea solo iba ser entrenamiento para el master, así que nos íbamos a contener mas, pero si tu estas lastimada no le veo razón para que te lastimes mas por un simple entrenamiento. –dice con aburrimiento y Sakura frunce el entrecejo poniéndose más furiosa.

-¡No jueguen idiotas! –grita furiosa. –siempre me subestiman y cuando quiero pelear contra ustedes me ignoran, siempre me sacan la vuelta haciéndome sentir que ni siquiera vale la pena tener una pelea conmigo como entrenamiento. –los ojos de Sakura se nublaban mostrando lo enojada y frustrada que estaba, Kakashi suspiro con pesadez mientras que Sasuke la miraba con seriedad y los gemelos la miraban aburridos.

-¿Cuando Sakura se recupere prometen que podemos tener una pelea de entrenamiento? –pregunta con seriedad Sasuke. –ustedes dos contra nosotros dos, pero aunque sea pelea de entrenamiento no deseo que se contengan. –Sakura miraba impresionada a Sasuke, parecía como si pidiera eso por ella y eso hizo que extrañamente su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

Jiao y Suigetsu se miran entre si y suspiran con pesadez mientras que Kakashi bufa con fastidio porque noto como su princesita miraba con admiración al pelinegro.

-Sólo porque lo pides tu master; tendremos una pelea de entrenamiento cuando Yuig-hua se recupere. –dice con seriedad Suigetsu y Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia mientras que Sakura ensancha los ojos al ver lo fácil que aceptaron cuando con ella cada que se los ha pedido la ignoran o cuando finalmente consigue tener una pelea con ellos por una u otra cosa le sacan la vuelta. –pero…

-Pero no pelearemos con todos nuestro potencial porque nuestro deber es protegerte y no lastimarte. –dice Jiao terminando la frase de su hermano haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura frunza el entrecejo. –aunque lo intentemos jamás podremos pelear contra ustedes dos con seriedad. –dice dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la cabaña siendo seguido por Suigetsu.

-¡Otra vez subestimándome y no solo eso; subestiman a Sasuke! –grita Sakura haciendo que ambos se detengan mas no volteen a verlos.

-Son buenos lo sabemos, pero no nos subestimen a nosotros. –ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de alegar.

-¿Sakura tu pelearías con todo tu poder contra Sasuke?—pregunta Jiao sorprendiendo al pelinegro al ser la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre.

-Lo mismo va para ti master ¿Cuándo tengas todos tus poderes pelearías contra Sakura usando todo tu poder? –pregunta Suigetsu haciendo que tanto Sakura como Sasuke aprieten sus puños.

Esto se torno muy serio. –dice Kakashi aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos. –escuchen chicos son aliados, no tiene por qué haber peleas entre nosotros. Si admito que hayan rivalidades unos a otros, pero eso no nos lleva a querer pelear enserio. –dice con seriedad. –entiendo cómo te sientes Sakura, te frustra no estar a su nivel, pero no todos somos iguales. Ellos tuvieron entrenamientos diferentes y tienen ingenio en la pelea. No todos somos iguales y no nos superamos de la misma forma. Pero por otro lado Sakura, como ellos tratan de entenderte a su manera tú también entiéndelos a ellos, ya tienen suficiente con tener la idea de que pelearan a muerte contra alguien que fue un hermano para ellos. –Sakura apretó mas sus puños y bajo la cabeza.

_-(ahora comprendo todo)_ –Sasuke miro a los gemelos notando como estos miraban serios a Kakashi.

-Pelear como si fueran enemigos contra sus aliados es difícil. Así que no les pidas algo como eso. –dijo en forma de regaño. -por otro lado ustedes dos deben de dejar de darse aires de grandeza. Todos sabemos que puede que sean en este momento los guardianes más poderosos que Sasuke pueda tener y cabe la posibilidad que siempre lo sigan siendo. Yo más que nadie al ser su maestro se que tienen una habilidad y agilidad en la pelea sorprendente que los hace únicos y se superan en combate con más facilidad que los demás. Pero deben de entender que eso hace que otros se frustren, porque ellos entrenan lo mismo que ustedes aun así ustedes terminan superándolos con creces, eso hace que Sakura se frustre y más cuando ustedes la subestiman. Ella es su aliado, prácticamente se crió con ustedes, así que no veo la razón que la hagan sentir menos al menospreciarla en combate. Sakura es un guardián poderoso pero aun al igual que a cualquier otro le falta superarse.

-No podemos evitarlo. –dice Jiao inflando los mofles y cruzándose de brazos en forma de berrinche.

-Somos arrogantes de nacimiento. –dice Suigetsu haciendo los mismos gestos que su hermana.

-Lo sé. –dice Kakashi suspirando con pesadez. –es difícil cambiar eso y sé que aunque les haya dicho esto no los cambiara, es una pérdida de saliva desde el principio por eso nunca dije nada. –dijo con fastidio. –se que lo que les acabo de decir les entrara por un oído a unos y les saldrá por el otro. –dijo con pesadez. –aun así quiero que por lo menos los cuatro entiendan que están en un mismo equipo, pelearan contra el mismo enemigo, pedirles que se lleven bien todos es mucho pedir en verdad sabiendo que todos tienen diferentes carácter, pero por lo menos traten de llevarse bien y traten de superarse para vencer a sus enemigos y no a sus aliados. Yo soy el encargado de ustedes, así que mínimo una vez por semana habrán peleas de entrenamiento y serán obligatorias. –dijo firme y Sakura sonrío con emoción. –pero serán peleas de entrenamiento, aunque les pida que se lo tomen enserio tampoco lo hagan al grado de luchar con ganas de matar al contrincante. –dijo firme. –además las peleas no siempre serán con el mismo compañero, hay veces en las que Suigetsu le tocara hacer equipo con Sakura o al revés. –los gemelos y Sakura ensancharon los ojos. –este no solo es entrenamiento para Sasuke, sino para ustedes también. –el pelinegro sonrío con arrogancia al saber que no será el único que tendrá que aprender. –como todos sabrán pronto tendremos enfrentamientos contra el enemigo donde pondrán en riesgo nuestras vidas y no se sabe cuando atacaran, así que lo mejor es saber coordinarse con cualquiera de sus compañeros, para que sepan unir sus técnicas si es necesario, eso es elemental para todos ustedes. Entiendo que a ustedes dos no les gusta separarse. –dijo mirando a los gemelos. –pero habrá momentos en que lo tengan que hacer y es mejor estar siempre preparados ante todo. –termino su monologo con tranquilidad. – los entrenamiento para Sasuke en este momento es lo primordial. Cuando Sakura se recupere comenzaran a haber entrenamientos para los cuatro, para que sepan coordinarse, en resumen habrá entrenamientos de equipo.

-¡Sí señor! –dicen los gemelos haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bueno iré a hacer la cena. –dice dando media vuelta. –por cierto Sasuke espero que hayas avisado en tu casa que todo el fin de semana lo pasaras aquí. –dijo mirando hacia atrás de reojo y el pelinegro asintió con pesadez.

-¡Acamparemos en las montañas! –gritan emocionados los gemelos.

-Tenemos una cabaña a eso no se le llama acampar. –dijo con fastidio Sakura caminando hacia la cabaña para adentrase también.

-Creo que me terminaran reprobando en la escuela. Llegamos solo he ido a clases dos días y ya es fin de semana. –dice con fastidio Sasuke caminando hacia la cabaña también.

-No te preocupes master, eres muy inteligente y es seguro que pasaras. –dice Suigetsu caminando al lado de él y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Es verdad, creo que los que deben de preocuparse por repetir el año son ustedes. –un aura triste rodeo a los gemelos que caminaban apachurrados hacia la entrada.

-¡Odio los estudios! –gritan mientras lloran.

* * *

Era de noche, se encontraba Jiao afuera de la cabaña sentada en el pórtico. En su expresión se le notaba fastidio. Vestía una pijama simple, una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón de tela delgada.

-¿No tienes sueño master? –pregunta sin voltear cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose a ella.

-Me dieron ganas de ir al baño. —dice indiferente poniéndose a su lado.

-El baño esta adentro que yo recuerde. –dice despreocupada.

-Lo sé, pero cuando fui a tomar agua te vi y vine a ver lo que pasaba. Es raro verte sin Suigetsu. –dice sentándose a su lado.

-No debe de tardar en despertarse y venir a buscarme. Cuando no me siente a su lado se despierta, lo mismo me pasa a mí. –explica con indiferencia.

-Oye su relación más que fraternal parece otra cosa, como incesto. He notado como se acercan demasiado, siempre tomándose de las manos al caminar o se abrazan y eso que duerman juntos a la edad que tienen es aun más raro. –dice con la frente coloreada de azul. –de solo pensar en tener una relación con mi hermano como la que tienen ustedes me da náuseas. –el rostro del pelinegro se torno verde de solo imaginárselo.

-Lo de Suigetsu y mío es cien por ciento fraternal. No sentimos atracción en uno al otro, pero nos es difícil estar separados aún cuando dormimos porque sentimos que nos falta una parte importante. Es una conexión extraña, pero a mi punto de vista hermosa. –dice con tranquilidad mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Qué pasara cuando uno de ustedes se enamore de alguien más? –pregunta Sasuke y pudo ver como la piel de Jiao se erizaba.

-No me hagas pensar cosas tan espantosas. –dice con reproche y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –no me gusta la idea de compartir a mi hermano y mucho menos ver que él le pone más atención a otra mujer que a mí.

-Eso es egoísta. –dice el pelinegro mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero somos egoístas master. –se oye la voz masculina de Suigetsu haciendo que Sasuke voltee viéndolo arrodillado atrás de Jiao y le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlo aun adormilado. –yo tampoco quiero compartir a Jiao con ningún hombre y no quiero que le ponga más atención que a mí. –Suigetsu se arrodilla atrás de Jiao y la abraza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. – ¡Jiao eres mala! Me hubieras despertado. La cama sin ti es muy grande. –dice como niño berrinchudo y Jiao sonríe divertida.

-Oigan eso se ve extraño, se puede malinterpretar. –dijo apenado mirando hacia otro lado al no estar acostumbrado al ver a personas tan afectivas.

-Ya te acostumbraras master. –dicen ambos.

-Pero eso de que no quieran que otro tenga a alguien más es demasiado raro. Sigo pensando que lo de ustedes es incesto. –dice acusador.

-Soy pervertido master, pero no he llegado al extremo de desear a Jiao como mujer. –se defiende Suigetsu acurrucándose más con Jiao.

-Yo tampoco he llegado a ese extremo. –dice pensativa Jiao. –pero master los gemelos tienen un lazo muy especial, estamos juntos desde el vientre de nuestra madre, para nosotros es normal tener contacto de mas y ser muy apegados, en especial sentir miedo de que llegue alguien y nos robe a nuestro gemelo. –Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces despierta Jiao? –pregunta Sasuke.

-Tenía calor. —responde Suigetsu y Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados por que no le pregunto a él.

-No está muy caliente el clima y aquí en la montaña se siente menos el calor, de hecho creo que está muy refrescante. –dice Sasuke.

-Mi cuerpo desprende temperatura más alta de lo normal, y aun así puedo aumentarla. El calor para mi es fácil de soportar, el frío es mi problema, necesito calentar más mi cuerpo para poder soportarlo, aun si no mantengo mi cuerpo constantemente caliente soporto menos el frío que un humano normal. –explica con tranquilidad. –pero como Suigetsu mantiene una temperatura normal el dormir conmigo hace que le dé más calor, así que por eso salí para enfriar un poco mi cuerpo y regresar con él a la cama. –explica con tranquilidad

-¿Qué no es más fácil que duerman separados? Así son menos molestias para ambos. –dice incrédulo.

-No podemos dormir sin el otro. –responden a la vez mirándolo con molestia.

-Pero cuando se casen tienen que hacerlo ¿acaso piensan llevar al gemelo de luna de miel con su pareja? –pregunta incrédulo.

-No nos gusta pensar en eso así que mantén tus comentarios en tu cabeza. –dice Jiao de forma berrinchuda y Suigetsu asintió haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Ya nos hemos adaptado y pequeños problemas como esos no son problemas master, así que solo déjanos ser. Sé que es difícil entender nuestra relación para personas a nuestro alrededor. –dice con firmeza Suigetsu y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

-En fin, hay algo que quería hablar a solas con Jiao pero no le veo oportunidad a verla sola, además pienso que decírselo a uno es como decírselo al otro. –dice con fastidio y los gemelos asintieron. –siento mucho haber reaccionado así ayer cuando me enseñabas a manifestar tu elemento. –dice mirando a Jiao. –el asustarme fue inevitable, pero tratare no temerle al fuego y en especial tratare de entender que desde que nos conocimos el fuego es parte de mi ahora al igual que el agua y roca, y estaría honrado que me enseñaras en un futuro como luchar con la ayuda del fuego. –tanto Jiao como Suigetsu le sonrieron levemente, al instante ambos lo abrazaron y a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de azul.

-¡Eres tan mono master! –gritan ambos restregando su mejilla con la de él. –rebajaste el gran orgullo que tienes para decir eso. –dicen conmovidos y hasta llorando y a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

-¡Suéltenme que me sofocan, en especial tu Jiao! –grita Sasuke tratando de alejarlos, pero los gemelos lo abrazaban con más fuerza. – ¡suélteme que quiero preguntarles algo! –grita ya molesto y la curiosidad hizo que los gemelos lo soltaran. –enserio parecen un par de niños de cinco años. –dice con fastidio y los gemelos hacen cara de angelitos. –en fin, se la razón por la que le sacan vueltas a pelear contra Sakura. –dice serio.

-Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría master. –dicen burlones ambos.

-Es porque la quieren como llegaron a querer a Sasori y no quieren lastimarla con sus poderes. –dice serio y los gemelos lo miran con ojos muy abiertos parpadeando.

-¡Jajajajaja….! –se soltaron a reír ambos tocándose la tripa y a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¡No se rían! –grita molesto.

-¡Jajajaja…! ¡Es que es tan graciosa tu suposición master! –dice con dificultad Suigetsu tratando de controlar la risa y a Sasuke se le marca más su tic.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Pero imagino que te mereces la verdad después de todo nos hiciste reír! –dice Jiao entre risas, de pronto ambos dejan de reír y miran con seriedad a Sasuke.

-La verdadera razón por la que no queremos pelear con Yuig-hua es… -ambos lo dicen y hacen una pausa para darle más suspenso mientras que el tic de Sasuke se marca más. –es que nos divierte ver como se enoja porque la subestimamos. –un brillo malvado adorna sus ojos y Sasuke contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no golpearlos. –Yuig-hua es nuestro juguete, es divertido molestarla y hacerla enojar por todo. –dicen encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿algún día dejaran de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo? Es desesperante. –dice con fastidio y los gemelos se miran entre sí.

-No. –contestan haciendo una mueca inocente y metiéndose el dedo a su boca.

_-(También es frustrante verlos hacer las mismas muecas sin necesidad de verse -.-)_ – me gustaría ver el día en el que Sakura les patee el trasero. –dice con cizaña.

-Ese día no llegara. – dicen ambos con arrogancia. –estamos completamente seguros que de los guardianes nadie nos ganara. De hecho en nuestro grupo de la justicia el único que tiene oportunidad de hacerse más fuerte y patearnos el trasero eres tu master, porque sabemos que somos más fuertes que tío Kakashi ¡jojojojojo…! Ni su sabiduría nos ganas pero no le decimos nada para que no se deprima ¡wuajajaja…! –ambos ríen como locos y Sasuke con fastidio se pone de pie.

-Pues cuando me haga más fuerte les pateare el trasero en lugar de Sakura. –dice retador sonriendo con arrogancia. –y me encargare de quitarles esos aires de grandeza.

-Pero que tierno, defiende a su amada. –dicen melosos tocándose las mejillas al instante las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojan.

-No digan idioteces. –dice furioso. –esa frentona no es mi amada tarados.

-Será frentona pero hemos visto que siempre las estás viendo. –dicen con burla y Sasuke da media vuelta para que no vean lo rojo que se le había puesto el rostro.

-Estarán ciegos, aunque tal vez la llego a ver de repente porque su enorme frente hace que brille demasiado. –dice caminando a grandes zancadas para alejarse de ahí.

-¿Crees que ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? –pregunta Suigetsu mirando travieso a su hermana.

-No, es igual de despistado que Yuig-hua, ninguno se da cuenta que se gustan y si se dan cuenta aun falta que lo admitan o lo acepten. —dice despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros para después mirar traviesa a su hermano.

-Será divertido molestarlos sobre eso. –dice travieso con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro.

* * *

El fin de semana de entrenamiento paso como cualquier entrenamiento que el Uchiha haya tenido anteriormente, ósea el pobre termino adolorido de cualquier parte del cuerpo y en extremo cansado, aunque ahora la diferencia fue que Kakashi fue su verdugo y ya Sakura no era la única que se burlaba de su desgracia, sino que ahora los gemelos se unían, lo que le hacía suponer a Sasuke que cuando se trata de fregar al prójimo esos tres se llevan de maravilla. También hubieron las típicas travesuras de los gemelos hacia Sakura y una que otra hacia Sasuke. Sasuke y Sakura intentándolos matar mientras que estos siempre se les escapaban y Kakashi los miraba pensando lo tiernos que eran jugando.

Era un domingo por la tarde cuando bajaron de la montaña. Nada más lo hicieron y Sakura se desapareció siendo lo suficiente lista para no volver a viajar de regreso en las motos conducida por el par de desquiciados, digo el par de guardianes. Para desgracia de Sasuke no corrió con la misma suerte y Jiao lo llevaba a su casa en su motocicleta mientras que Suigetsu llevaba a Kakashi, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, él si parecía disfrutar la adrenalina del momento.

Itachi estaba fuera de su casa barriendo el porche, su sacrosanta madre le había encomendado esa tarea y él siendo inteligente no replico ni un poco y como niño bueno se puso hacerlo.

En eso dos motocicletas se estacionan frente a él haciendo que deje su tarea y mire con curiosidad. Sasuke ya más calmado se quita el casco siendo seguido por los demás, cuando Itachi vio a su hermano comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras lo apunta.

-¿y las mayitas? ¡Jajajaja…! –dice entre las carcajadas.

-Ya supéralo. —dice con molestia Sasuke mientras se baja de la motocicleta.

-No puedo ¡jajaja! Cada que te veo me viene a la mente el video. –dijo tocándose la tripa y sus ojos lagrimeaban por la risa mientras que Kakashi sonreía divertido y Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Los gemelos se le quedan viendo a Itachi con los ojos encerrados y de forma analítica. El Uchiha mayor al sentir la mirada de los gemelos los miro y puso la misma mirada que ellos a él, mientras que Sasuke se ponía a su lado mirándolos curioso y Kakashi miraba el cielo con aburrimiento.

-¡Te pareces a él! –gritan sorprendidos apuntando a Sasuke.

-¡Y tú te pareces a ella y ella a ti! –grita sorprendido Itachi apuntándolo uno a otro una y otra vez, los tres mirándose sorprendidos mientras que Sasuke estaba tirando en el piso ante la sorpresa que le provoco la pendejada con la que salieron.

-Es que somos gemelos. –dice ambos con orgullo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Y yo soy el hermano mayor de Sasukito. –dice pasándole un brazo por el hombro cuando el mencionado apenas y se levantaba para así atraerlo más a él y Sasuke mira el brazo como si de un germen se tratara. –por cierto otouto, que suerte tienes, primero te visita la hermosa peli-rosa y ahora te trajo en motocicleta esta hermosa peli-violeta. –dice galante mandándole miradas coquetas a Jiao haciendo que Suigetsu lo fulmine con la mirada, al igual que Kakashi por lo que dijo de Sakura. –tu persona está rodeada de hermosas damas, no cabe duda que eres mi hermano. –dice con orgullo mirando el horizonte con melancolía, después de unos segundos avienta a Sasuke tumbándolo al piso y se acerca a Jiao tomándola de la mano. – ¿puedo saber tu nombre preciosa? –pregunta galante.

-Jiao. –dice despreocupada y Suigetsu mira la mano que toca la de su hermanita con demasiado coraje.

-Oh eres china. –dice insinuante moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. –se que las chinas son muy intensas en la cama, así que deja al niñato de mi hermano y ven conmigo, prometo que jamás te decepcionare en la cama. –Suigetsu se baja de la moto y toma la mano de Itachi alejándola de la de su hermana.

-Auch, eso duele. –se queja haciendo muecas de dolor cuando Suigetsu le dobla la muñeca mientras que Jiao mira todo divertida al igual que los otros dos.

-Pon tus sucias manos en la de mi hermana o repítele esas idioteces de nuevo y me encargare de que tengas una muerte dolorosa. –dice amenazante mirándolo como psicópata asesino haciendo que Itachi pase saliva con dificultad. – ¿entendido?

-Entiendo, tu hermana es intocable, pero suelta mi manita. –dijo como niño chiquito y Suigetsu lo soltó e Itachi se sobo su muñeca mirando con fastidio al peli-plata. –es injusto. –se queja pateando una piedra invisible. –Sakurita tiene al tío sobreprotector. –dice apuntando a Kakashi que sonríe con burla. –y Jiao-chan tiene al hermano psicópata protector. –dice apuntando a Suigetsu que le gruño como perro rabioso. –a la otra consíguete amigas que no tengan perros guardianes Sasuke. —dice en forma de regaño fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Mejor tú deja de andar acosando a cuanta femenina traigo a casa. –dice con indiferencia Sasuke mientras se pone de pie e Itachi lo mira ofendido.

-Bueno master, nos vemos. –dice Suigetsu mientras se sube a su motocicleta de nuevo.

-Cuídate master. –dice Jiao arrancando el motor al igual que su hermano y Kakashi mantiene su mano en alto en son de despedida.

-¿Master? –pregunta extrañado Itachi mirándolo de reojo y Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Hoy en día los adolescentes se inventan cada apodo. —dice despreocupado caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

-Pero si tú también eres un adolescente. –dice Itachi mirándolo alejarse con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

-¡Tadaima! –dice el pelinegro mientras se adentra a su casa después de quitarse los zapatos.

-¡Estoy en el salón Sasuke-chan! –grita Mikoto y el pelinegro con fastidio camina hacia el salón y casi cae al suelo al ver a su madre vestida como bailarina de ballet, con tutú y toda la cosa. –hijito cuando vi el video note que tienes muchos errores en tus movimientos, por eso no ganaste la competencia, así que como tu madre te ayudare a mejorar. —dijo con heroísmo y al pelinegro se le sombreo la frente de azul.

-No es necesario oka-san. –dice con nerviosismo y hasta comenzaba a sudar por el mismo.

-Claro que es necesario. –dice molesta y mirándolo con ojos de psicópata asesina. –como hijo mío debes de hacer tus movimientos perfectos. Deja ese ego Uchiha de que todo lo que haces está bien, porque déjame decirte una cosa polluelo: no todo te sale bien. –dice con firmeza.

-¡Oh! Esto no me lo pierdo. –Itachi estaba en la entrada y había escuchado lo ultimo así que con una sonrisa diabólica tomo lugar en la habitación.

-No tomes asiento Itachi que tu también practicaras con nosotros, chance y también entras en concursos como Sasu-chan. –dice mirando a su hijo mayor y a este se le sombreó la frente de azul mientras que Sasuke lo miraba de reojo con burla.

_-(si me chingo yo que se chingue él también ¡wuajajajajajaja…!)_ –una sonrisa llena de maldad apareció en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Etto… me encantaría madre, pero olvide que tengo que estudiar para un examen. –mintió poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Alto ahí. –dijo en un susurro Mikoto, pero ante la mirada de psicópata a ambos pelinegros se les erizo la piel. –recuerdo que esta mañana me dijiste que todos tus exámenes los habías presentado esta semana. –Itachi comenzó a sudar frió. –así que a mí no me engañas mocoso. Soy mayor que tu hijito mío. Recuerda el dicho; cuando tú vas yo ya fui y vine.

_-(jojojojo deberías saber que a oka-chan no se le escapa nada aniki)_ –Sasuke se divertía de lo lindo al ver como su sacrosanta madre había acorralado a Itachi.

-Pero olvide mencionarte que habrá un examen oral mañana. –dice Itachi mirando retador a su madre.

_-(admito que esa escusa es buena aniki, pero…)_

-Las lecciones solo tomaran un par de horas tesoro y cuando terminemos puedes estudiar mientras hago la cena, después de todo se que con una leída tanto tu como Sasuke se aprenden cualquier cosa, de hecho poniendo atención a la clase ninguno necesita repasar, pero solo lo hacen para no cometer pequeños errores. –dice de forma tierna con una sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro pero sus hijos que la conocían bien sabían que era falsa y sobre todo espeluznante.

_-(pero oka-san es endemoniadamente mas lista)_ –Sasuke no podía dejar de ver con burla a su hermano, sabía que ambos harían el ridículo como sabia que ninguno podía escapar, así que era mejor que su hermano lo acompañe en su vergüenza en vez de que lo vea mientras se burla.

_-(ya me chingue T.T nota: nunca de los __jamases volver a subestimar la sabiduría de mi madre T.T) _–Itachi bajo la cabeza derrotado con un aura triste rodeándolo.

-¡Bien! No perdamos mas el tiempo. —dice de lo más alegre Mikoto mientras camina poniéndose alado de una grabadora que de quien sabe donde saco. –acomódense enfrente. –les apunto y sus hijos la obedecieron mientras ella los miraba sobándose la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. –con esa ropa no tendrán la suficiente flexibilidad. Sasuke ve a ponerte las mayas rosas que te regale. –ordena y el pelinegro la mira asustado mientras que los mofles de Itachi se inflan y se ponen rojos donde se estaba conteniendo la risa. –Itachi tu ponte estas. –dice sacando de quien sabe donde (demostrándonos que es maga) unas mayas lilas e Itachi al verla se pone pálido mientras que Sasuke se puso la mano sobre la boca para no soltar la carcajada. –son mis segundas mayas de la suerte. –dijo de lo más feliz que sus ojos se cerraban a causa de la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. –vamos hijo, tómalas, no seas tímido. –anima agitando las mayas e Itachi rendido se acerca a ella y las toma.

-Iré a cambiarme. –dice saliendo del salón, podría escaparse, pero sabía que después le iría mucho peor con su madre así que haciendo lo mas inteligentemente posible se fue a su habitación a cambiar. –_(kami-sama me está castigando por burlarme de mi otouto T.T)_

* * *

Las habitaciones de Sasuke e Itachi estaban una frente a la otra. Cada una de las puertas se abrieron haciendo que ambos quedaran de frente. Itachi al ver en persona a su hermanito usando mayas rosas no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse mientras lo apuntaban. Pero paro su risa al escuchar a Sasuke también reírse y cuando abrió los ojos noto que este lo apuntaba, bajo su mirada y ahí recordó que él mismo vestía unas mariconadas mayas lilas.

-Hmn, vamos antes de que oka-san se desespere y se enoje. –dice con fastidio Itachi volteando en dirección a la escaleras.

-¡Oh aniki! Con esas mayas noto las buenas nalgas que tienes. —dice con burla Sasuke oyendo satisfactoriamente como su hermano mayor gruñe molesto. –te vez tan mariconadamente sensual. –remata viendo como en la nuca se le hincho una vena.

-Cállate idiota que te vez igual de maricón que yo. –dice molesto y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –de hecho creo que te vez mas maricón que yo. –dice con burla.

-Supéralo aniki, ambos nos vemos mas maricones que Juan Gabriel. –dice con indiferencia e Itachi baja la cabeza derrotado sabiendo que tenía razón y que cuando el está igual de jodido que su otouto este es inmune a sus burlas.

* * *

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta el salón y cuando su madre los vio así, sus ojos tornaron forma de estrella y un aura brillante la rodeaba.

-¡Se ven bien lindos! –grita emocionada y a ambos pelinegros se les sombreo la frente de azul.

_-(¿Por qué nos castigaste con esta madre Kami__-sama? ¿acaso en mi vida pasada fui un ninja traidor de mi aldea que abandono sus camaradas?)_ –Sasuke lloraba internamente.

_-(kami__-sama tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que amo a mi madre y sobre todo la respeto, pero… ¿no pudiste darme una madre mas cuerda? ¿Qué hice yo para tener a esa manipuladora y diabólica madre? ¿acaso en mi vida pasada mate a toda mi familia?)_ –Itachi lloraba internamente al igual que su hermano.

-¡Bien niños pónganse enfrente! –dice de lo mas emocionada Mikoto y resignados ambos pelinegros la obedecen. –Hagan este movimiento primero para calentar el cuerpo. –dice parándose derecha y moviendo uno de sus pies de forma recta hasta donde alcanza en frente, con dificultad Itachi y Sasuke la imitaron.

_-(si mi padre estuviera aquí, algo me dice que estuviera haciéndonos compañía con unas mayas azul pastel, así que desde el infierno o el cielo es seguro que Fugaku se está burlando de nosotros agradeciendo haber muerto T.T)_ –fue el pensamiento de ambos pelinegros mientras hacían los movimientos que su madre les decía.

**Continuar****á**

**jajajajjajja, inshe mikoto, enserio esa mujer es mi ejemplo a seguir *o* cuando sea grande kiero ser como ella XD**

**espero ke ste kap les haya gustado, pero en especial ke se hayan divertido leyendolo ^^**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	11. Pelea de entrenamiento

**Pelea de entrenamiento**

Ha pasado un mes exactamente. Mes en el que Kakashi había entrenado a Sasuke con el elemento roca, se podía decir que el pelinegro ya controlaba el elemento casi igual que Sakura, lo que le había ayudado mucho a controlarlo tan rápido fue que a diferencia de Sakura él si había comprendido el elemento siguiendo los consejos de los otros dos guadianés, eso le facilitaba en su control haciéndose uno mismo con él. Cosa que realmente sorprendió a los demás ya que Sasuke no solo tenía la habilidad de aprender las cosas con facilidad dejándolo al nivel de Sakura en tan corto tiempo sino que logro lo que Sakura en estos años no ha logrado, eso hacía que la peli-rosa se sintiera celosa y hasta molesta con él, razón por la que llevaba días teniendo mala cara e ignorando a Sasuke, el cual comenzaba a frustrase ante el trato tan infantil de la chica para con él.

Por otro lado la peli-rosa tenía un par de semanas desde que se había recuperado completamente, pero en vez de retomar sus entrenamientos con el pelinegro había comenzado a entrenar ella misma dejándole el trabajo de entrenar a Sasuke a Kakashi. Y no solo eso, se iba al otro lado de la montaña, de hecho ya no convivía con ellos lo suficiente ya que se la pasaba entrenando noche y día y solo la veían en la escuela. Y Kakashi en si ya ni la veía en casa solo sabía que llegaba hasta muy tarde a dormir preocupándolo porque sabía que se estaba descuidando demasiado.

Por otro lado Madara no los había atacado, eso hacía pensar a los gemelos y a Kakashi que seguramente estaba planeando algo, pero no se quebraban la cabeza pensando eso, mejor se dedicaban a entrenar para estar preparados ante todo.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la cabaña leyendo con tranquilidad un libro y levanto la mirada al sentir la presencia de los gemelos y Sasuke viéndolos venir, frunció el entrecejo al ver que nuevamente Sakura no los acompañaba.

-Otra vez se les escapo. –no pregunto, lo confirmo y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto porque por más que trataba acercársele a ella esta le hacia cualquier desplante, ya ni tenían esas ridículas peleas, de hecho la peli-rosa se portaba peor que después del primer encuentro con Sasori.

-Es un niñita berrinchuda e infantil, debería estar contenta con mis progresos así ya no seré un estorbo en una batalla, pero en vez de eso se pone celosa y se aleja para entrenar sola. –dice Sasuke con molestia. –en vez de tomar esa actitud tan infantil debería tratar de entender su elemento y dejarlo de usar como un arma. –dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Aunque pienso que lo que también la molesto fue que con tío Kakashi aprendiste más que cuando ella te enseñaba, eso sumándole a cuando ella sola estaba contigo no pudo protegerte bien que tuvieron que ir por nosotros le bajo mas su ego demostrándole que como guardián no está haciendo bien su trabajo. –dijo con aburrimiento Suigetsu y Kakashi suspiro con pesadez.

-Es que Sakura no podía enseñarle bien a Sasuke, cuando aun a ella misma le faltan cosas por entender. Es muy buena controlando su elemento pero mientras no lo acepte como parte de ella no sirve de nada que sea muy buena controlándolo. –dijo con cansancio Kakashi. –que mal y ahora que tenía pensado hacer ese combate de dos contra dos graduando a Sasuke con el elemento roca y que mañana comenzara el entrenamiento con el elemento agua. –dijo con cansancio para después soltar un largo suspiro. – ¿a dónde vas Jiao? –pregunta al verla dar media vuelta mientras que Suigetssu sonríe con diversión.

-Iré a donde esta esa cabeza hueca para traerla de regreso. Ya tuvo dos semanas de berrinche hay que hacerla entrar en razón. –dijo con indiferencia y sin dejar de caminar.

-Te acompaño. —dijo Sasuke pero detuvo su paso en el aire al sentir la mano de Suigetsu en su hombro por lo que lo miro con extrañeza.

-Entre mujeres es más fácil arreglar estas cosas así que dejémoslos solas, si Jiao no puede traerla de regreso entonces tu iras máster. –dice Suigetsu y Sasuke suspira con pesadez haciéndole caso mientras que Kakashi suspira aliviado al ver evitado un acercamiento mas entre su princesa y Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura estaba en una planicie rocosa, donde los arboles estaban tirados en el piso o quebrados a la mitad. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el sello brillaba en su frente. En su rostro tenia pegadas barias banditas y tenía varios moretones a la vista. Su vestimenta estaba inmune demostrando que comenzaba a entrenar. Vestía un pantalón deportivo y una playera levemente holgada.

De pronto el piso comenzó a temblar y sus cabellos se alzaban a causa de su propia energía. La peli-rosa se inclino apoyando sus manos en el piso y a unos metros de ella el piso broto un dragón hecho de roca que media aproximadamente tres metros. Sakura abrió sus ojos al igual que el dragón dejando ver que brillaban con su propia energía como los de ella. El dragón abrió la boca y de esta empezaron a salir grandes rocas que se disparaban como si fuesen proyectiles.

-¡Eso es increíble Yuig-hua! –Sakura chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia atrás de reojo mirando a Jiao parada atrás de ella aplaudiendo de forma exagerada mientras fingía impresión. – ¿nueva técnica? –Sakura movió un poco su pie y el dragón regreso al piso y reapareció atrás de ella haciendo que Jiao se balanceara ante el temblor que eso provoco, y el dragón quedo frente a ella. – ¿Qué harás? –pregunta al ver que el dragón inclina su cabeza dejando que su boca abierta le de de lleno a ella y pudo notar como los ojos del dragón brillaban al igual que los de Sakura.

Jiao ensancho los ojos al ver como la misma energía de Sakura brillaba en la boca del dragón para después salir una enorme roca disparar hacia ella, y para esquivarla dio una voltereta hacia atrás, pero el dragón seguía aventando rocas haciendo que Jiao seguirá dando volteretas hacia atrás para esquivarlas.

La tierra temblaba ante el choque de las rocas contra el suelo dejando grandes grietas. Jiao dio una voltereta doble y salto encima de la roca que estaba por caer impulsándose para llegar a la cabeza del dragón y como si de un resbaladero se tratara se sentó en la orilla y se dejo deslizar para caer enfrente de Sakura, la cual se enderezo con fastidio mirándola furiosa al notar que no tenia intensiones de pelear con ella a pesar que la ataco, pero lo que más le molesto es que esquivo todos sus ataques sin necesidad de activar el sello en su frente.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta desapareciendo el sello en su frente a la vez que el dragón desaparecía.

-Que dejes tu berrinche. –dice con aburrimiento.

-¿berrinche? No sé dé que hablas. Si eso es todo vete y déjame entrenar en paz. —dice con fastidio.

-Eres un fraude como guardián. –dice con desprecio y Sakura la toma de las solapas furiosa.

-El que seas más fuerte que yo no quiere decir que te permitiré insultarme idiota. –gruñe molesta.

-Solo digo la verdad. Eres un fraude. –Jiao cayó al piso sentada al recibir un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Sakura en su mejilla. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que le reventó el labio y Sakura la miraba con desdén.

Jiao se limpio la sangre con su mano y mantenía la cabeza levemente agachada no dejando ver sus ojos.

-Que decepción, se supone que tú al tener como maestro al hombre que conoce más sobre nuestros poderes deberías de ser la que mejor entrenada este. –dice con fastidio Jiao poniéndose de pie, pero su flequillo seguía tapando sus ojos. –pero ni siquiera el estar conectada con tu elemento puedes. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-Esas son chorreadas de Kakashi. El elemento es algo sin vida y solo es un armas, eso de la conexión fue algo que se invento ese pervertido para lograr que nos enfoquemos. No soy una niña por lo que en fantasías como esas no creo. –dice con sequedad.

-Te comportas como tal.

-Mira quien lo dice. –dice con desdén.

-Tu elemento se debe sentir muy triste al saber lo que piensas de él. –Sakura ríe con ironía. –aun así sigue obedeciéndote y no te traiciona, te sigue protegiendo. –Jiao se pone en cuclillas y toca el piso. –pero creo que le duelen demasiado tus palabras. – ¿cuándo lo usas no lo sientes? –pregunta levantando la mirada mostrándole nuevamente sus ojos los cuales no mostraban ninguna clase de sentimiento.

-Enserio, controla lo que te fumes. –dice con burla.

Jiao apoyo su codo derecho en su pierna y su mejilla en la palma mostrando despreocupación.

-¿Yuig-hua… enserio crees que son cuentos de niños la conexión con nuestros elementos?

-Si. –dice cortante.

-Entonces si es así ¿Por qué yo siento que tengo una conexión con mi elemento? ¿Por qué cuando toco el fuego que no es creado por mí no me quema? ¿Por qué logro dominarlo con una perfección como si el fuego supiera lo que quisiera hacer?... no solo me pasa eso a mí, a Suigetsu, Kakashi y Sasuke les pasa lo mismo con sus respectivos elementos en cuanto a Kakashi le pasa lo mismo con cualquier elemento. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo. –Sasuke te ha alcanzado y en poco tiempo, eso se debe porque él supo entender la roca. Como digno elegido aprendió a valorar ese elemento y no le veo problema en que aprenda con facilidad a valorar los demás elementos. –Jiao se puso de pie. –la verdadera razón por la que Suigetsu y yo no nos interesa pelear contigo es porque pelear con alguien que no aprecia lo que su elemento hace por ella, es denigrante. De hecho tengo unas enormes ganas de tener un combate con el máster… el ver como entendió perfectamente la roca hizo que tuviera admiración hacia él y Suigetsu siente lo mismo. En cuanto una pelea contigo, simple y sencillamente se me hace aburrido. –dice dando media vuelta mientras que Sakura aprieta los puños. –puedes entrenar por años Sakura pero mientras no te hagas uno con tu elemento no lograras superarte nunca… por cierto, no sé porque te desquitas con mi máster cuando él no tiene la culpa de ser mejor que tu. Y menos entiendo como aun así él se sigue preocupando por un guardián que evade sus obligaciones solo por su inmadurez. –dijo con desprecio sin voltear a ver.

Sakura tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Su propia aura de combate rodeaba su cuerpo cuando perdió de vista a Jiao golpeo tan fuerte el piso que hizo una enorme grieta. Después se dejo caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos.

-Esa tarada cuando se lo propone es muy madura y sabe aconsejar. –dijo para sí misma con fastidio mirando el cielo. –en verdad me porte mas inmadura que ellos.

-Qué bueno que lo entendiste. –Sakura sintió que el corazón se le iba salir del susto justo encima de su cabeza estaba inclinada Jiao mirándola con diversión.

Sakura se endereza de golpe haciendo que su cabeza choque con la de Jiao.

-¡Itai! –exclaman ambas adoloridas tocándose el lugar afectado.

-Yuig-hua tienes la cabeza tan dura como tu elemento, ahora entiendo porque te es difícil entenderlo. –dice como niña chiquita con sus ojos lagrimeando del dolor.

-Pensé que te habías ido retrasada. –dice con fastidio mirándola de reojo sin dejar de sobarse donde se golpeo. –ya duraste mucho tiempo alejada de tu gemelo, ve con él y deja de molestarme.

-Mi máster está preocupado por ti, así que tome la decisión de quedarme contigo y ayudarte a comprender tu elemento hasta que te conviertas uno con él. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida no creyéndose que Jiao la valla a ayudar enserio.

-Tú y tu hermano siempre dicen que me ayudaran con mi entrenamiento y solo terminan jodiendome. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados sin creerle su ofrecimiento.

-Por eso no vine con Suigetsu. Sé que estando él conmigo no me puedo contener para molestarte. –dijo sincera y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-¿Por qué harías algo así? –pregunta aun sin creerle del todo. –tú solo ayudas a Suigetsu y él a ti.

-Olvidas que también ayudaría a mi máster. –dijo con burla. –y ya te lo dije; lo hago para que mi máster no esté deprimido y no se sienta culpable por superarse.

-Sasuke es un arrogante que seguro disfruta dejarme abajo, es un buen motivo para burlarse de mí. –dijo con molestia ocultando esa sensación de celos que sintió al ver que Jiao deja su diversión de lado por Sasuke. –en cuanto a ti es raro que hagas algo así por alguien que no es tu hermano. ¿acaso te enamoraste de él? –Jiao parpadeo un par de veces para después soltar una gran carcajada y Sakura apretó los puños tratando de contenerse.

-¡Jajajaj…! Parece como si tuvieras celos. –dice entre carcajadas y las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojan levemente por lo que volteo su rostro para que no la viera. –para mí y Suigetsu nuestro máster lo es todo, es por lo que estamos aquí, por lo que entrenamos desde que tenemos memoria, es por lo que vivimos, aun sin conocerlo, nuestro máster lo es todo para nosotros y sus penas son las nuestras. Aunque eso no evite que nos guste molestarlo. –dice picarona. –pero mis sentimientos hacia el máster no son románticos. Así que estate tranquila no planeo quitarte al máster. –Jiao mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo deforma insinuante y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada pero sin poder borrar ese gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. –todavía para mí no hay hombre más importante en mi corazón que Suigetsu. –dice de forma poética.

-No digas tonterías, a mi no me importa si me quitas a Sasuke o no porque en primer lugar no es mío y no deseo que lo sea. –dice con indiferencia mientras se pone de pie. –por otro lado ese amor fraternal es enfermizo.

-Lo mismo dijo el máster. –dijo Jiao pensativa. – pero es inevitable amar a alguien que es igual a mí. –dijo con arrogancia. –cada que me veo en el espejo me vuelvo lesbiana al enamorarme de mi reflejo. –dice haciendo pose de galán de telenovela y Sakura la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando de su nuca. –y Suigetsu es la perfección masculina. –un aura brillante la rodeo.

-Será la perfección masculina a tu punto de vista. –dice con ironía. –en fin, no me interesa tu raro síndrome de hermana o si tienes una relación prohibida con Suigetsu. Por muy loco que suene de mi he creído que en verdad se puede convertirse uno con los elemento y tratare de entender el mío si eso me ayuda a mejorar, así que enséñame. –dijo en forma de orden y Jiao sonrío divertida.

-Al máster solo le basto que se lo explicáramos, veamos si tu entiendes con una sola explicación o tenemos que irnos a algo práctico. –dice poniendo cara de psicópata y Sakura pasa saliva con dificultad.

_-(enserio, espero lograrlo con solo la explicación T.T no quiero ser víctima de sus raros y dolorosos entrenamientos)_

* * *

Suigetsu y Sasuke estaban parados en la orilla del lago, ambos tenían una mueca de seriedad difícil de ver en una persona como Suigetsu, pero el estar alejado de su hermana no le daba ganas de ser juguetón como suele ser.

-Mira máster, por el momento te será más fácil entender el agua estando cerca de ella. Sé que te es aún difícil crearla de tu cuerpo, por lo que empezaremos controlando el agua que corre por este lago. –explico con seriedad mientras cerraba los ojos y Sasuke lo imitaba.

Al instante el sello apareció en su frente, el de Sasuke brillando con la misma energía que Suigetsu, ambos como si estuvieran coordinados abrieron los ojos mostrándose rojos los de Sasuke.

-Mira bien mis movimientos. –dijo con seriedad extendiendo sus brazos juntándolos para después separarlos y donde estaba él el lago se vio como si fuese partido en dos, como si una capa invisible impidiera juntarse dejando ver un trecho de veinte centímetros cuadrados de tierra, incluso algunos peces que estaban en esa zona saltaban en la tierra y abrían su boca una y otra vez dando a entender que se les iba el oxigeno.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido, sabía que Suigetsu era el que hacia eso, pero le era difícil de creer como su propia energía lograba hacer eso con un lago que tiene corriente.

-Esto es lo más fácil sobre el control del agua máster. –explica sin dejar de mirar al frente. –es lo primordial. Para hacerlo tienes que enfocar tu energía en tus manos y tener en tu mente lo que quieres hacer. También debes tu mismo calcular que cantidad de energía debes usar. Si usas menos de la que debe no podrás ni siquiera partirlo un poco, si usas mas se saldrá de control. –Sasuke asintió. –cuando logres hacer eso, cosas como estas. –dijo moviendo su mano derecha de forme elegante hacia arriba y una de las partes del lago se alzo hacia arriba formando un muro de agua. –o algo como esto. –dijo moviendo en círculos la misma mano y el agua volvió a estar como estaba pero frente a Sasuke quedo un poco alzada y formo un cuerpo de agua igual al de Sasuke.

Suigetsu suspiro con pesadez y regreso sus brazos a sus costados, al instante el agua regreso a la normalidad.

-Para que logres tener una conexión mas con el agua primero debes saber a controlar el agua que te rodea y después haremos que tú mismo la crees. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento.

-Cuando no está Jiao eres muy buen maestro, espero que a futuro Jiao no esté cuando me entrenes. –dijo con burla y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver al peli-plata bajar la cabeza mientras un aura triste lo rodeaba. – ¿Qué pasa?

-A penas llevo dos horas, tres minutos, cuarenta segundos separado de Jiao y no me siento completo. –dice llorando mirando a Sasuke y a este le resbalo otra gota de sudor. –trataba de olvidar que no la tengo a mi lado entrenándote pero tú me la recuerdas ¡bua…! –lloro como niño chiquito con moco suelto y todo.

-Lo siento. –dice desviando su mirada a un lugar que no sea al ridículo adolecente que llora como bebé por no tener cerca a su gemela. –déjame ver si logro hacer lo que me dijiste. –dijo colocándose igual a Suigetsu cuando partió el lago.

Suigetsu dejo de llorar y volteo hacia Sasuke mirando como este extendía sus brazos concentrando su energía y los juntaba, para después separarlos, pero lo único que logro fue que se viera como si una cuchilla de metal pasara entre el lago.

-Usa más energía, pero no exageres. –ordena Suigetsu y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y trato de emplear más energía, el lago poco a poco se iba abriendo.

-Es injusto. Ahora le veo lo malo a que seas tan buena en los estudios, entiendes con más facilidad cuando se te explica bien. –Suigetsu volteo al oír la voz de su hermana viéndola caminar hacia ellos haciendo un tierno puchero y al instante sus ojos brillaron al igual que el aura que lo rodeo.

-¡Jiao! –grito ignorando que eso desconcentro a Sasuke haciendo que sus esfuerzos sean en vano. Suigetsu corrió hacia su hermana teniendo ojos solo para ella que no vio a Sakura que caminaba alado de ella y sonreía con arrogancia.

-¡Suigetsu! –Jiao corrió hacia Suigetsu y se abrazaron llorando como bebés mientras que Sakura suspiraba con pesadez.

Sasuke volteo y vio al par de niños llorando y abrazándose como si tuvieran años sin verse. Su mirada se desvió hacia Sakura y se sorprendió al notar un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-¡Grandes noticias Suigetsu!. –dice separándose un poco de su hermano. –Yuig-hua finalmente entendió que su elemento no solo es un arma. Vi con mis oclayos el nacimiento del guardián roca. –dice de forma poética y Suigetsu la mira admirado mientras que Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Ya era hora que lo entendiera. –dice Sasuke caminando hacia ellos. –no puedo creer que seas tan tonta frentona, mira que entenderlo hasta ahora cuando llevas prácticamente toda tu vida entrenando con tu elemento. –dice con burla y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada. –a mí solo me tomo unos meses. –dice con arrogancia haciendo poses heroicas.

-El juntarte tanto con los gemelos te pego lo retrasado. –dice Sakura mandándole rayitos con la mirada y Sasuke molesto deja sus poses para mandarle rayitos también mientras los gemelos siguen abrazándose como si en años no lo hicieran.

-¡Felicidades Sakura! Me alegra que entiendas la importancia de tu don. –dijo Kakashi saliendo de la cabaña y sonriéndole de forma cálida a la peli-rosa. –sabia que esto solo tú lo podías hacer. –dijo con orgullo.

-Tal vez si en vez de explicarme con cuentos aniñados me hubieras explicado cómo se debe no hubiera creído que es una fantasía. –dijo furiosa y fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que Kakashi se rascaba la nuca.

-Pero pequeña, pensé que así mas fácil lo entenderías. —dice con inocencia poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado.

-Debí imaginarme que por esa razón no creyeras nada. –dice Sasuke mirándola con compresión y Sakura asintió varias veces con la cabeza ignorando las caras y escusas de Kakashi.

-Meterle hadas y dibujos con crayones hace que uno crea que es un cuento. –dice fastidio Sakura.

-Pero el abuelo así no los explico cuando teníamos cinco años y lo entendimos más fácil. –dicen los gemelos de forma inocente.

-Para su cerebro de chícharo esa es una explicación buena y contando la edad aun más, pero yo tenía diez años cuando me lo dijo. –dice Sakura con fastidio y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que efectivamente Kakashi tenía la culpa de que Sakura no creyera. –además al ser ustedes dos infantiles tampoco les creía, pero Jiao me explico de forma tan creíble que por eso termine creyendo.

-Es que soy buena para maestra. –dijo con arrogancia y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke y Sakura rodaban los ojos.

-Bueno chicos, ya que Sakurita regreso, pienso que sería bueno que tengan un enfrentamiento de dos contra dos, así mejoramos sus habilidades en combate. Ya que aunque estén muy entrenados en combate no tienen mucha experiencia. –dijo con seriedad Kakashi. Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron con arrogancia pensando en partirles el trasero a los gemelos mientras que estos miraban como niños buenos a Kakashi. –yo decidiré las parejas. –eso no les gusto a ninguno de los cuatro sospechaban que Kakashi se traía algo entre manos. –Suigetsu y Sakura contra Jiao y Sasuke. –los cuatro ensancharon los ojos.

-¡Buaa…! ¡yo no peleare contra mi hermano/a! –dicen berrinchudos los gemelos.

-Recuerden que les mencione que debían adaptarse a todos sus compañeros. Jiao y Suigetsu no siempre les tocara pelear juntos, deben aprender a combinarse con los demás. –dijo con seriedad Kakashi y los gemelos dejan de llorar para después sonreír socarrones.

-No hay problema. –dicen ambos haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

-El que lo acepten así de fácil me huele mal. –dice Sakura.

-Ups, se me salió uno. –dice Kakashi rascándose la nuca y al instante todos se tapan las narices y se alejan considerablemente de Kakashi.

-Lo que Sakura quiso decir es que el que acepten tan fácil pelear contra el otro es sospechoso. –dice Sasuke de forma gangosa aun tapándose la nariz y Kakashi los mira como si ese gesto sea exagerado.

-Bueno eso se debe a que…

-Suigetsu y yo en Hong Kong solíamos…

-Tener combates uno a uno para practicar…

-Así que estamos acostumbrados a pelear uno contra el otro. –termina la frase Jioa cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca al igual que Suigetsu haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura los miren con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo que Jiraiya me había comentado algo de eso hace años. –dijo pensativo Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura lo fulminen con la mirada. –en fin no quiero poner a Sasuke en equipo con Sakura porque no quiero más acercamientos entre ellos, quiero decir porque ambos usan roca y sería interesante ver roca contra roca. –dice despreocupado mientras que los cuatro adolecentes lo miran con ojos entrecerrados. – ¡bueno, comiencen! –grita y los cuatro suspiran con pesadez caminando junto con su respectiva pareja al lado contrario de su contrincante para ponerse de frente.

Suigetsu frente a Jioa la miraba de forma juguetona sonriendo igual y Jiao tenía la misma muecam manteniendo sus ojos a los de su hermano. Sasuke miraba a Sakura retadora sonriendo de forma torcida y Sakura sonreía y lo miraba igual. Por otro lado Kakashi sabiendo que esa batalla podría salir herido se levanto un muro de roca que proteja su cabaña y se coloco en la cima del muro para verlo mientras un campo de energía lo protegía para que su cuerpito no salga herido.

-Que comience el juego. –dicen los gemelos a la vez sin borrar esa sonrisa divertida apareciendo el sello en su frente.

Sasuke y Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida aparecieron el sello en su frente mientras que los ojos del pelinegro se tornaban rojos nuevamente.

Sakura extendió su mano derecha y de esta desprendía energía color marrón saliendo de ella un enorme báculo mientras que Suigetsu hacia lo mismo sacando su alabarda y Jiao lo imitaba sacando su látigo. Por otro lado Sasuke simulo patear algo y del suelo se desprendió un pedazo cubico de roca que se levito a su altura, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos y la roca torno forma de espada, la cual tomo en su mano sonriendo con arrogancia al ver la impresión en los ojos de Sakura.

Suigetsu silbo de forma divertida y sonriendo socarrón mientras que la peli-rosa chasqueaba la lengua y corría dispuesta a atacar a Sasuke con su báculo, pero Jiao golpeo con su látigo en el suelo desprendiendo un camino de fuego que iba directo a Sakura, la cual salto hacia atrás esquivándolo y Suigetsu extendiendo su mano hacia el camino dejo salir agua de esta apagándolo. Mientras que Sasuke salto unos tres metros hacia arriba y Sakura colocando su báculo encima pudo evitar que el pelinegro la golpeara con su espada en el momento de caer, por lo que ambos forcejeaba.

Suigetsu iba a ayudar a Sakura, pero Jiao con su látigo arrebato su espada y la aventó unos metros atrás de ella haciendo que el peli-plata ampliara su sonrisa y con sus manos formara un muro de agua cuando Jiao le lanzo un par de esferas de fuego haciendo que estas toparan con el muro protegiéndolo.

Suigetsu envolvió su puño derecho con agua y volteo rápidamente hacia atrás para golpear en el estomago a Jiao que había aparecido atrás de él y esta al instante desapareció dejando ver que era solo un clon hecho con fuego.

Jiao sonreía socarrona manteniendo su mirada al frente, para después correr a ayudar a Sasuke sabiendo que Suigetsu estara distraído peleando con los clones de fuego que había creado.

Sakura aun forcejeando con Sasuke movió levemente su pie derecho y el pelinegro salto hacia atrás para esquivar el el muro de roca que salió del suelo justo donde él estaba parado. Jiao salto encima de él cayendo de pie encima del muro que levanto Sakura, pero tuvo que saltar más alto para esquivar el enorme árbol que Sakura le había lanzado, el cual iba a caer donde Sasuke estaba, pero este lo esquivo saltando alado de Jiao.

-Máster ten cuidado con eso.—dice Jiao al ver a Sakura en cuclillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo y Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver como un enorme dragón hecho de roca que aparecía enfrente de la peli-rosa.

Sasuke salto hacia atrás para caer de pie en el suelo y vio impresionado como una enorme roca que salía del dragón que creo Sakura rompía completamente el muro que ella misma había levantado. Jiao salto poniéndose delante de Sasuke y con su látigo golpeaba las rocas desviándolas.

Sasuke tuvo que esquivar una patada que Suigetsu que apareció atrás de él, así que volteo y comenzó a tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra el peli-plata mientras que Jiao seguía fundiendo las rocas que el dragón de Sakura le mandaba.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos cuando logro golpear en el estomago a Suigetsu, pero su puño se hundió en el cuerpo como si hubiese golpeado el agua, jiao que miro de reojo hacia atrás lo vio y chasqueo la lengua.

-Es un clon de agua máster. –dice con fastidio. –cambiemos lugares. –dice saltando hacia atrás cayendo atrás del clon de su gemelo mientras que Sasuke rápidamente volteaba y rodeando su puño con su propia energía golpeaba las rocas que venían a ellos quebrándolas.

Jia coloco sus manos en las mejillas del clon, sus manos brillaban con su propia energía y al instante el clon se evaporo. Pero tuvo que dar una vuelta completa hacia atrás manteniendo su pie levantado a la altura de su muslos para patear al peli-plata que había aparecido atrás de ella, mas este detuvo su pie con su manos.

-Yo no soy un clon.—dice divertido Suigetsu sosteniendo mas fuerte el pie de su hermana e impulsándose dando con ella un par de vueltas para después lanzarla hacia el dragón de Sakura.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver que Jiao se estrellaba contra la roca que salía del dragón de Sakura rompiéndola en el proceso y quedándose atorada en la boca del dragón mientras que Suigetsu corría hacia donde estaba su alabarda para tomarla.

Sasuke iba a ayudar a su compañera pero tuvo que tratar de esquivar con su espada los ataques con la alabarda que Suigetsu comenzó a darle.

Por otro lado Jiao había cerrado los ojos ante el dolor de haber chocado contra esa roca, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir una poderosa energía muy cerca de donde estaba y fue donde noto que estaba atorada en la boca del dragón, miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Sakura viéndola sonreír con diversión y los ojos de Jiao mostraron horror.

-Esto va doler más. –dijo con temor justo cuando salió disparada junto con la roca que el dragón había formado. – ¡cuidado! –grita haciendo que Suigetsu y Sasuke detengan sus movimientos para voltear.

Suigetsu reacciono rápido y salto alejándose mientras que Sasuke aun miraba impresionado como una roca pegada con una chibi Jiao se disparaba hacia él.

-Lo siento Jiao. –dice Sasuke rodeando su puño con su propia energía colocándose para golpear la roca. –se que con gusto darás tu vida por la mía. –dice con seriedad.

-¡Creo que sería mejor que te movieras! –grita con lagrimas en sus ojos y Sasuke sonriendo divertido salta a un lado dejando que la roca junto con Jiao siga su corso.

Tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke voltean viendo como la roca con la pegadura de Jiao se estrellaba con cualquier árbol que hubiera en el camino destruyéndolos en el proceso mientras solo se oían "auch" por parte de ella.

-En verdad eso duele. –dice Suigetsu haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero dejo de mirara hacia donde la roca que alejaba para saltar hacía la derecha y Sasuke hacia la izquierda para esquivar otra roca que había salido del dragón y había caído justo donde estaban ellos haciendo estrellando el piso y levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

-Se supone que estoy de tu lado, por eso no salve a Jiao. –dice de forma berrinchuda Suigestu apareciendo alado de Sakura.

-Sabía que lo esquivarías. –dice con burla Sakura volteando al dragón hacia donde estaba Sasuke para seguirle lanzando rocas mientras el pelinegro trataba de esquivarlas o destruirlas.

Por otro lado Suigetrsu no podía dejar de mirar de reojo por donde su hermana había sido lanzada, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, pero en su rostro adorno una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermana toda mallugada y llena de ramas correr hacia ellos.

-¡Esta me la pagan! –grita furiosa haciendo que Suigetsu pase saliva con dificultad al ver incluso su aura de batalla rodeándola mientras que Sakura mirándola de reojo sonrío divertida mientras aun manipulaba el dragón para que siguiera lanzándole rocas a Sasuke.

Jiao se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y salto dando una voltereta en el aire quedando de cabeza sobre el dragón, abrió su boca y de esta salir una gran cantidad de fuego que Suigetsu y Sakura tuvieron que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlos.

Fue tanto el fuego que el dragón se fundió hasta convertirse solo en lava.

-Genial. –dice el pelinegro divertido saltando cayendo de pie atrás de Sakura, la cual aun miraba impresionada el charco de lava que solía ser su dragón y Jiao caía de pie frente a Suigetsu. –juego terminado. –dice triunfante el pelinegro poniendo su espada de roca en el cuello de Sakura mientras que Jiao de un latigazo rodeo con este el cuello de su hermano, el cual solo se había mantenido mirándola con tranquilidad.

-No cantes victoria Sasuke. –dice Sakura dándole un codazo en el estomago haciendo que Sasuke soltara su espada y se tocara adolorido la tripa mientras Suigetsu le lanzaba su alabarda a su hermana y esta tuvo que soltar su látigo para poder saltar y esquivarla.

Jiao cayo de pie alado de Sasuke que trataba de recuperar la respiración mientras que Sakura se había colocado en posición de pelea alado de Suigetsu mirando retadora a sus contrincantes. Suigetsu suspira con pesadez.

-No. El juego si termino Yuig-hua. –dice tranquilo y la peli-rosa voltea a verlo con molestia y a la vez interrogación. –mira. –dice apuntando el charco de lava que estaba atrás de Jiao y Sasuke.

Sakura miro hacia este y vio como la lava se levitaba y salía disparada hacia ellos, miro de reojo a Jiao notando como esta con sus manos la manipulaba. Por inercia Sakura movió sus pies levantando un muro de roca para protegerlos pero la lava al chocar contra este se fundió, mas solo quedo suspendida a unos centímetros de ellos y Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ni mi agua, ni la roca puede contra eso. –dice despreocupado el peli-plata.

Jiao sonreía con arrogancia mientras que Sakura bufaba con fastidio. Por otro lado Sasuke se enderezo viendo sorprendido la lava que seguía suspendida enfrente de Suigetsu y Sakura.

-Tal vez hielo o aire, pueden contra la lava. –dice el pelinegro de forma pensativa y Jia dejando caer la lava nuevamente al suelo volteo a verlo. –el aire pude secarla y el hielo si es mucho también puede hacerlo.

Jiao se pone en cuclillas, con un aura triste rodeándola mientras se pone a dibujar círculos en el suelo.

.No quiero que encontremos los guardianes aire y hielo. –dice deprimida y Sasuke rodo los ojos indiferente mientras que Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la frente por haber perdido ante esa tarada según sus palabras.

Suigetsu se acerca a su hermana y se pone en la misma posición que ella estando a su lado.

-Yo tampoco quiero a hielo porque congelara mi aguita. –dice deprimido haciendo que los otros dos suspiren con pesadez.

-Bueno, lo importante es que gane. –dice con arrogancia Sasuke mirando a Sakura con superioridad.

-Es bueno creer en un mundo de fantasías. –dice con indiferencia Sakura.

-Dices eso porque te cala en lo más profundo de tu corazón que ganara mi equipo. –dice con arrogancia Sasuke.

-A decir verdad esperaba más. –dijo Kakashi que caminaba hacia ellos y Sasuke lo miro con extrañeza.

-Ambos solo estaban jugando. –dice Sakura con fastidio. –ni esto se lo toman enserio. –dice molesta mirando con desaprobación al par que seguía deprimido.

-Si no hubieran peleado enserio Jiao hubiera podido esquivar el ser lanzada hacia la boca de tu dragón. –dice Sasuke pensativo.

-Pero viste con la facilidad con la que Jiao termino la pelea. Eso quiere decir que se aburrió y la detuvo. Lo mismo paso con Suigetsu, si en verdad se hubiera tomado esto enserio se las hubiera arreglado para que la pelea se alargara sin importarle que su elemento no pueda contra la lava, no deteniéndose con un simple ataque y sin hacer nada se dio por vencido dando a entender que también se aburrió del juego. –dice Sakura con molestia y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¡ ¿Por qué no se tomaron esto enserio? –grita Sasuke molesto mirando a los gemelos.

-¿Por qué tomarse enserio un simple entrenamiento? –contestan ambos con indiferencia y encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que a Sasuke y a Sakura se les hinche una vena en la cabeza.

-¿acaso no dijiste que no peleabas enserio conmigo porque no apreciaba mi elemento? –pregunta Sakura mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Mentí. –dice Jiao despreocupado poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manso atrás de su nuca al igual que Suigetsu.

-Es aburrido pelear enserio cuando no tienes intenciones de lastimar a muerte a tu contrincante. –dice Suigetsu de forma despreocupado.

-Estando mi hermanito de contrincante jamás luchare con intensiones de matar. –dice dramática Jiao volteando hacia Suigetsu con ojos llorosos.

-Yo tampoco luchare contra mi hermanita enserio mucho menos si mi máster es su compañero. –dice dramático con sus ojos acuosos.

-Suigetsu. –Jiao toma las manos de Suigetsu entre las suyas.

-Jiao. – dice conmovido. Ambos lloraban y un fondo de flores apareció.

-Ahora sé lo que sientes. Es realmente frustrante que no te tomen enserio. –dice Sasuke mirando de reojo a Sakura y esta asintió.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura tenían una vena hinchada en la cabeza, un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y un aura asesina los rodeaba mientras miraban a los gemelos papeleros con ganas de matarlos. Kakashi alado de ellos sonreía divertido mientras los gemelos seguían con su drama diciendo una y otra vez su nombre.

**Continuara**

**Song for… - Rookiez is Punk'D**

_**Kurayami no wain de yande**_

Sale Sakura caminando en una puesta de sol.

_**Ashimoto sura mienakute**_

Al lado de ella está Sasuke con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

_**Kanashimi to koukai no kusari wa**_

Se ve una fotografía donde están Sasuke e Itachi desayunando en el comedor y Mikoto sonriente sirviéndoles té.

_**Mogaku hodo karamaru dake**_

Sale otra dónde está Kakashi dando clases, entre los alumnos se distinguen a Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Kiba.

_**Kumo nakara koboreta**_

En otra están los gemelos Hõzuki disfrutando la hora del té junto a Jiraiya.

_**Hitotsuji no hikari wo taguri yosete**_

En una última foto se ve a Sasori con cara de fastidio viendo de reojo a Deidara que parece estar riendo como loco con los brazos en forma de jarra.

_**Asu wo tsunagu**_

Sasuke arrodillado siendo flanqueado por los gemelos y Kakashi, está acariciando a un gatito. La escena parece que está siendo vista por Sakura.

_**Moshi negai kanau naru**_

Una serie de flash back a blanco y negro de Sakura de pequeña. Se ve a ella llegando por primera vez a la mansión de Jiraiya. Seguido por la primera vez que vio a Sasori

_**Mou ichido hana sakasete**_

Ellos caminando por el bosque, ambos con cara de molestia. Sasori al borde el precipicio sosteniendo el tronco que le tendió Sakura. Los dos en la cueva, con el pelirrojo abrazando a la chica y sonriendo por primera vez para ella.

_**Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto**_

Regresando a donde Sakura está caminando con Sasuke, éste la voltea a ver dice unas cuantas cosas inentendibles sonriendo de medio lado.

_**Uketomerareru kara**_

Le golpea la frente con dos dedos y regresa su mirada al frente, sin ver el puchero que puso la pelirrosa.

_**Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita**_

Sakura alza la vista al cielo ahora nocturno viendo las innumerables estrellas, delante de ella están los gemelos alzando las manos al cielo, detrás de ellos Kakashi y Sasuke viendo el cielo estrellado, el peliplata sosteniendo un librito en su mano derecha y el pelinegro con las manos dentro del bolsillo.

_**Mou nidoto karenai hana**_

Se ven otros recuerdos a blanco y negro de Sakura, ésta vez de cuando ella y Sasori estaban sentados en el jardín en el momento en que él se le declaró. Seguido de cuando se besaron por primera vez dentro del armario. Ella se voltea feliz al oír a Sasori sin darse cuenta de lo diferente de su mirada.

_**Sakaseru asu wo doukou ni chikau kara**_

Sakura tirada en el suelo viendo como el pelirrojo se deja caer en el portal. Ella y Sasuke en Hong Kong, la pelirrosa mira entre sorprendida y furiosa a Sasori. Poco a poco la imagen del pelirrojo se va desvaneciendo y va apareciendo la de un chico de peculiar cabello azabache con sonrisa arrogante.

_**I promise i'll make you happy**_

Fuera de sus recuerdos Sakura mira fijamente al frente viendo a Sasuke esperándola sonriéndole, mientras que Kakashi y los gemelos siguen caminando. La chica sonríe levemente y corre para llegar al lado del pelinegro.

**ke tal? les gusto el ening ke hizo mi imoto para ste fic? y ke tal el cap?... jajaja lo se, esos gemelos desesperan de repenete ante su ego muy subido, pero de repe son tiernos jajajajaja... en el sig kap empezaran a buscar al sig guardian, ¿kien creen k sea el sig guardian? ¿ke elemento sera? jujujuju**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE **

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	12. El siguiente guardían esta en Nueva York

**¿El siguiente guardián esta en Nueva York?**

_En una oscura noche en donde la luz de la luna es opacada por las potentes luces de una gran ciudad. Se logra ver el mar y una enorme estatua de una mujer sosteniendo una antorcha. Parada en la antorcha de la enorme estatua se deja ver la silueta de un hombre, pero se veía sombreado sin contar que al ser de noche no se distinguía bien, s__ólo se lograban distinguir esos grandes ojos levemente rasgados de color azul cielo y en su frente brillaba en color amarillo el kanji que significa viento._

_Parado frente al chico de ojos azules se encontraba Sasuke que era alumbrado por la luna, se le notaba confusión en sus ojos. En cuanto los ojos del chico mostraban amenaza hacía el pelinegro._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta en forma de anden el pelinegro._

_-¡Te mataré dattebayo! –dice con seguridad y de una forma enérgica que provocó que Sasuke alzara ambas cejas en forma de burla._

_-Inténtalo. –dice retador mientras se pone en posición de batalla. El oji-azul s__ólo extiende ambas manos al frente y de ellas salió una enorme cuchilla de viento._

_Sasuke la iba a esquivar saltando, pero sus pies no se movieron, en si ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo __se movió, sentía que le pesaba toneladas. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada no alcanzo a ver nada cuando las cuchillas de viento le dieron de lleno rasgándole la ropa y haciéndole cortes en la piel. Sintió una ventisca de viento demasiado potente, y cubriéndose con sus mano sintiendo aun las cuchillas cortándole la piel, abre con dificultad uno de sus ojos viendo como varias corrientes de viento rodeaban al chico frente a él y seguido de eso sintió algo empujarlo haciéndolo caer de la enorme estatua._

Sasuke abre los ojos de golpe, se sentó sobresaltado y voltea a todos lados desubicado viendo que se encontraba en su habitación y por la oscuridad se daba cuenta que aun era de noche.

-Solo fue un sueño. –dice con fastidio tocándose la frente con su mano quitando el sudor en ella. – _(la caída y esas raras cuchillas se sintieron tan real… pero en fin) _–suelta un largo suspiro. – _(el tener sueños raros debe de ser normal, después de todo mi vida no es del todo normal. Tengo súper poderes de nacimiento y se manifestaron hace tres meses cuando conocí a la machorra y enojona de Haruno Sakura que como consecuencia me llevo a conocer al pervertido de Kakashi -.- otro de mis verdugos. Se supone que soy la reencarnación del hermano del ruco de Kakashi que condenadamente no aparenta la edad que en verdad tiene y si así fuera ya sería polvo ¬¬ En todo caso se supone que debo controlar todos los elementos de mis nueve guardianes y en estos tres meses ya logro controlar a la perfección el elemento roca, soy tan bueno en el como lo es mi guardián pelirosada, incluso ya la súper fuerza que me da el elemento la puedo controla) _–una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro. – _(hace dos meses conocí a los verdugos de Sakura, los cuales a veces se convierten también en los míos) _–la frente del pelinegro se coloreo de azul. – _(son unos gemelos pesados que para mi desgracias siempre se salen con la suya -.- hace un mes Suigetsu me esta entrenando con el elemento agua, y aunque en ese entonces ya dominaba bien el elemento roca seguía entrenándolo también u.u el elemento agua aún se me dificulta un poco, no lo domino a la perfección y me da coraje que un tarado como Suigetsu lo domine sin problemas ¬¬ pero en fin, según Jiao soy muy bueno porque en solo tres meses ya controlo dos elementos) _–su sonrisa arrogante regreso al rostro. – _(yo calculo que para un mes ya tendré dominado el elemento agua. Pero según Jiao y Kakashi no se me enseñara fuego porque es muy peligroso y tal vez ese elemento sea uno de los últimos que me enseñen ¬¬ así que desde hace días estamos planeando como y donde empezar a buscar un guardián más para que me enseñe su elemento u.u) –_Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro.

* * *

Ese día no había clases y Sasuke iba llegando a la casa de Kakashi ya que este le había dicho que fuera temprano y que de ahí se irían a la montaña para seguir con sus entrenamientos. Que si primero lo citaba en su casa y no cerca de la montaña como lo hacían comúnmente los fines de semana es porque a Kakashi se le dio la regalada gana y el pelinegro no dijo nada, después de todo había aprendido en esos meses que cuando Kakashi quería algo se hacía porque se hacía.

El pelinegro toco la puerta y a los pocos segundos Sakura vistiendo ropa deportiva como él le abrió.

-Pasa. –dice indiferente dando media vuelta para adentrarse siendo seguida del pelinegro que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke!... ¿Cómo amaneciste?... ¡o bien Sakura! ¡gracias por preguntar! –dice con ironía mientras camina atrás de ella.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se adentró a la cocina seguida del pelinegro que sólo bufó.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke! –dice despreocupado Kakashi que estaba guisando el desayuno con tranquilidad.

-¡Buenos días! –dice con tranquilidad el pelinegro sentándose en una de las sillas.

-No seas flojo y ayúdanos a hacer el desayuno. Si no ayudas no comes. –dice molesta Sakura que estaba sentada en la silla de enfrente de él.

-¿Ayudarlos? Pero tú ni estás haciendo nada, sólo estas sentada. –la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Ayudo con mi presencia ¿verdad Kakashi? –dice mirándolo de reojo.

-Si. Mi bebita me hecha porras para que el desayuno quede más rico. –dice meloso y retorciendo su cuerpo como gusano mientras le meneaba con una cuchara a los huevos fritos que hacía. A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Okey. También ayudo en echarte porras Kakashi.

-No quiero tus cochinas porras elegido, solo quiero las de mi bebé. –dice con fastidio y Sakura le sonríe burlona haciendo que Sasuke la fulmine con la mirada. –ponte a hacer el jugo.

Sasuke gruñe unos cuantos insultos inteligibles y se pone de pie caminando hacia el refrigerador para tomar las naranjas.

-¿Por qué los gemelos no ayudan? Seguro siguen dormidotes y yo tuve que levantarme temprano para nada, de saber que me pondrían a hacer el desayuno me hubiera quedado en casa un rato más esperando que mamá me haga el desayuno. –dice con fastidio.

-Deja de quejarte niño de mami. –dice con fastidio Sakura mientras toma una manzana del canasto de fruta que estaba en medio de la mesa ignorando la mirada fulminante del chico mientras que Kakashi reía burlón. – ¿Por qué crees que nunca dejamos que los gemelos hagan de comer cuando nos quedamos en la cabaña de la montaña?

-Porque aunque les digan que hagan comida no la harán. –dice despreocupado poniendo las naranjas que saco sobre la barra donde estaba el exprimidor.

-En parte, pero más que nada lo hacemos porque la última vez que esos dos les dio por querer hacerse un pastel por ellos mismo en Hong Kong hicieron explotar toda la casa. –dice indiferente Kakashi y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca preguntándose "¿Por qué no pensó eso antes?"

-Y la única vez que lograron preparar algo sin que la cocina sea quemada o en dado caso la casa destruida, su comida sabia a drenaje. –dice con desagrado Sakura y se puso verde del asco de solo recordar como esos gemelos la hicieron comer lo que prepararon. Y Sasuke de imaginarse el sabor de la comida le dio asco. –créeme, prefiero que anden de flojos a que cocinen.

-Y yo por el bien de mi estomago y de mi casa prefiero que duerman o anden de flojos en lo que yo cocino. –dice tranquilo y Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

Los gemelos aun no despertaban o al menos aun no bajaban para desayunar. En la cocina estaban Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura, los tres habían terminado de desayunar y tenían en manos unas humeantes tazas de té. La taza de Kakashi decía "papi" la de Sakura "bebé" y la de Sasuke tenía letras con marcador que seguramente Kakashi puso y decían "elegido gorrón" Hace tres meses que vio lo que le pusieron a la taza que siempre le daban le molesto e incluso reclamo, pero ya se acostumbro a esa taza, y aunque dijera eso ya no tomaba en otra que no fuera su tacita.

-¿Así que eso soñaste? –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi y Sasuke asintió.

-Qué raro sueño. –dice pensativa Sakura.

-¿Creen que signifique algo?

-Puede ser. –dice pensativa Sakura.

-No es un puede ser, si significa algo. –dice con seguridad una voz femenina atrás de Sasuke.

Sakura y Kakashi levantan la mirada y Sasuke voltea topándose en la entrada de la cocina a Suigetsu adormilado vistiendo un simple pantalón de pijama color morado. Jiao vistiendo un pantalón de tela delgada y una blusa de tirantes de color lila estaba alado de él, se le veía adormilada también. La chica tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su hermano y este tenía su mejilla recargada en su cabeza mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de ella.

-Tenemos experiencia en esta clase de cosas. –dice aflojerado Suigetsu.

-Aclárense tarado. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

-Tan impaciente como siempre Yuig-hua. –dice con burla Jiao.

Sakura gruñe molesta y Sasuke suspira con pesadez mientras que Kakashi bebía de lo más tranquilo su té.

-Lo que queremos decir es que es muy obvio. –dice despreocupado Suigetsu.

-El viento, el sello en la frente del chico y la estatua es más que nada la estatua de la libertad. –Jiao agita su mano restándole importancia mientras que Sakura y Kakashi entendían a donde querían llegar.

-Tu sueño te está diciendo donde puedes encontrar a tu guardián viento. –Suigetsu bosteza al terminar de decir su frase y para sorpresa de Sasuke Jiao bostezó a la vez. Le sorprendió tanto esa coordinación como le sorprendió el saber lo que le decían.

-El sueño te rebela donde está el guardián viento porque significa que estás preparado para conocerlo. –dice con fastidio Jiao al terminar de bosteza.

-¿es la primera vez que sueñas algo así? –pregunta Sakura mirando con seriedad a Sasuke mientras los gemelos se separan y caminan hacia una de las sillas para sentarse.

-Ahora que lo dicen, antes de conocerte a ti y a los gemelos soñé algo parecido. Solo veía a las personas con su respectivo sello en la frente mas no le lograba ver el rostro como me paso anoche. –dice pensativo y Sakura se golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano al igual que Kakashi.

-Nos hubieras comentado eso antes. Así no estaríamos batallando en pensar como buscar a los guardianes. –dice molesta Sakura y mirándolo con reproche.

-No lo hice porque no le tome importancia, pensé que eran simples sueños. –dice molesto y fulminándola con la mirada y Sakura hacia lo mismo con él.

-No puedo creer que no notaras que esos sueños eran muy extraños y no ataras cabos que cada que tienes un sueño así conoces un guardián. –Sakura lo miraba como si fuera un retrasado mental haciendo enojar más a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que eso me querían decir los sueños? –pregunta ofendido y molesto. –ya suficiente tengo con saber que tengo poderes raros como para agregarle a mi rareza el tener sueños estilo premonitorios.

-Buen punto, además…

-El master no sabía que era posible eso. –Suigetsu termina la frase de su hermana mientras le unta mermelada a un panqueque al igual que ella.

Sakura los fulmina con la mirada por darle la razón a Sasuke y este le sonríe triunfante.

-Aun así, el master…

-Debió sospechar un poco. –termina con tranquilidad su frase para después morder su panqueque al igual que Jiao.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para fulminarlos con la mirada mientras que Sakura como muy pocas veces asentía dándoles la razón.

-Bueno, no ganamos nada lamentándonos por cosas que no sabíamos antes. –dice despreocupado Kakashi. Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron con pesadez sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Nueva York? –pregunta ansiosa Jiao mirando con emoción a Kakashi al igual que su hermano.

-Mañana a primer hora. –dice despreocupado Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura escupan su té que habían ingerido bañando a Kakashi.

-¡Viva! ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! –gritan con emoción los gemelos alzando sus manos en son de festejo.

-No serán vacaciones tarados. –dice molesta Sakura dándole un coscorrón a cada uno y estos se soban la cabeza mirándola con reproche.

-Pues yo tengo que pedirle permiso a mamá para salir del país y con lo estricta que es no creo que me deje ir. –dice con tranquilidad Sasuke esperanzado porque esta vez sí lo dejen quedarse en el país, desde que fueron a China no le quedaron ganas de salir viaje con ellos.

-No te preocupes por eso que yo me encargo de tu permiso. –dice con seguridad Kakashi mirándolo con un extraño brillo en los ojos que hizo estremecer a Sasuke.

_-(esto paso la otra vez y tengo seguridad que cual sea la mentira que este pervertido se invente para que me dejen ir no me gustara -.-)_ –Sasuke sintió que iría al matadero mas al ver que Kakashi miraba de forma cómplice a los gemelos y estos sonreían traviesos dándole a entender que le segarían el juego en todo lo que se le ocurra y Sakura miro con algo de lastima pero a la vez burla al pobre pelinegro.

* * *

En el salón de té que se encontraba en el enorme templo donde vivía la familia Uchiha se encontraban sentados en unos cojines Jiao, Suigetsu, Kakashi y Sakura frente a ellos estaba Sasuke rezándole en su mente a todos los santos que conoce para que Kakashi no salga con una estupidez tan vergonzosa como la de la vez pasada, alado de Sasuke estaba Itachi que le mandaba miradas coquetas a Jiao y Sakura haciendo que Kakashi y Suigetsu lo fulminen con la mirada mientras el par de chicas lo ignoraban, y por último estaba Mikoto que miraba curiosa a sus visitantes. Todos tenían una humeante taza de té en sus manos.

-¿A que debemos su agradable visita Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan? –pregunta educada Mikoto. – ¿y quiénes son este par de chicos tan monos? –dice mirando con ternura a los gemelos que ponían su expresión angelical haciendo que a Sakura y a Sasuke les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras los miran con ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo soy Hozuki Suigetsu. –dice de forma educada. –y ella es mi hermana gemela Hozuki Jiao. –ambos hacen una reverencia en son de saludo y respeto.

-Un gusto en conocerla Uchiha-san. –dicen a coro de lo más educado haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura los miren irónicos ante su falsa educación.

-Ya veo porque se parecen tanto. –dice emocionada Mikoto. – ¡son tan monos! Nunca había conocido a unos gemelos tan educados y majos. –dice soñadora mirándolos admirada.

_-(esos dos de monos y majos no tienen ni el pelo ¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Este par de monadas son mis sobrinos. –dice con orgullo y los gemelos ponían caras más tiernas que podían sacándoles suspiros soñadores a Mikoto.

-Yo quiero unos así. –dice emocionada la pelinegra mirándolos como si fueran un par de cachorros en un aparador de una tienda de mascotas. –me hubiera gustado haber tenido unos gemelos como ellos por hijos. –dice soñadora haciendo que los gemelos parpadeen con ternura dándole más credibilidad a su aire angelical.

_-(algo me dice que esa ternura es fingida)_ –Itachi se sobaba la barbilla mirándolos con ojos analítico.

_-(si quiere unos así se los regalo, es mas se los empaco, pero aléjelos de mi ¬¬)_ –piensa Sakura al momento que bufa con fastidio.

_-(¡noo…! de solo imaginar que tuviera unos hermanos así me da miedo)_ –Sasuke se puso pálido de solo imaginárselo.

-Bueno la razón por la que vinimos es porque mis sobrinos. –dijo apuntando tanto a Sakura como los gemelos. –junto con Sasuke-kun fueron elegidos para participar en nombre de la escuela en un concurso de actuación. Hubo una obra en la escuela en la que ellos participaron junto con otros alumnos y le gusto tanto al director de la escuela que los inscribió en el concurso internacional de teatro que habrá en Nueva York. –explica con seriedad y Mikoto lo miro impresionada.

_-(Al menos ese pretexto no es tan vergonzoso como el de la competencia de ballet -.- solo espero que no me de Kakashi un papel vergonzoso cuando tenga que actuar para tomar el video y las fotos que seguramente mamá pedirá -.-) –_fue el pensamiento de Sasuke.

-Haber primero ballet y ahora teatro. –dice impresionado Itachi llamando la atención de todos. –pensé que la escuela a la que iba mi otouto era normal, pero parece más bien una escuela de arte. –Kakashi lo fulmino con la mirada por sacar sus comentarios listillos. – o una de dos: ¿a Sasuke le encanta meterse en diferentes clubes ya que esta también en karate? ¿o es bien burro que necesita entrar a diferentes clubes para ganar créditos y pasar el año? –dijo pensativo.

-¿Es verdad que eres un burro Sasuke-chan? –pregunta Mikoto con tranquilidad, pero sus hijos perfectamente notaron ese suave tono amenazante que solía poner cuando se los iba a surtir por ser malos hijos.

Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad e Itachi sonrío divertido, le encantaba cuando era a Sasuke quien castigaban y regañaban. Mientras que los gemelos miraban con admiración a la mujer que con solo decir eso y de la forma que lo dijo hizo que el pelinegro menor casi se zurre en los pantalones.

-No…no… no lo soy madre. –responde entrecortando dejando ver su miedo.

Sakura y Kakashi se bebían su té de forma despreocupada esperando que entre familia se arreglen ¡total! Si no dejaban ir a Sasuke ya se encargaran de secuestrarlo, además ese día Kakashi no se sentía motivado para inventar una buena mentira.

– Entro a todos esos clubes porque sé que tu sueño es que tus hijos sean cultos madre. Estoy en karate porque me gusta y en clubes culturales para complacerte y que te sientas orgulloso de mi. –dice haciendo cara de niño bueno que enterneció a Mikoto haciendo que sus ojos tornaran forma de corazón.

_-(que buen movimiento otouto/Master O.O)_ –los gemelos e Itachi miraban muy sorprendidos a Sasuke.

_-(a este le sirvió convivir tanto con los gemelos ¬¬ aprendió como salirse de situaciones así haciéndose el lindo ¬¬)_ –pensó Sakura, en cuanto a Kakashi miraba la fajita que flotaba en su té.

_-(un buen presagio O.O tendré buena suerte, tal vez compre un billete de lotería *o* hay que aprovecharla *o*)_ –un aura brillante rodeaba el cuerpo de Kakashi que miraba como drogado su taza de té.

-¡Kya…! ¡Sasuke-chan! –Mikoto se paro y se le echo encima a su hijo restregando su mejilla de forma melosa con la de él. –haces muy feliz a mami.

Sasuke puso una mueca de fastidio, odiaba cuando su mamá se pasaba de melosa, pero prefería eso a que se pase de sádica con él. Sintió varias miradas sobre él y alzo la vista mirando como todos en el salón lo miraban con burla, como diciéndole "con que un niño mimado" haciendo que se sonrojara y lo hizo más cuando se topo con los ojos verde jade que lo miraban con burla como si tratara de contenerse la risa.

-Mamá. –dice en forma de reproche y avergonzado, mas Mikoto seguía con su demostración de cariño.

Itachi no lo resistió mas y soltó la carcajada siendo seguido por los gemelos y Sakura haciendo avergonzar mas a Sasuke mientras que Kakashi se mordía la lengua para no soltar la carcajada y perder su porte de maestro serio y responsable que pensaba esa señora que era ya que si lo hacía no podrá pedir más permisos cuando quiera sacar al elegido del país, aunque podía secuestrarlo, pero era más sano llevar la fiesta en paz con esa señora, algo le decía que era de temer y su instinto nunca falla por eso siempre le hace caso.

-¡Kakashi-san, claro que le daré el permiso a mi retoño! –los gemelos, Sakura e Itachi rieron con más fuerza al oír como lo llamaba haciendo que Sasuke desee que la tierra se lo tragara, aunque pensándolo bien eso no es tan vergonzoso como cuando bailo ballet, pero bueno, igual lo avergonzaba. –pero la condición es que grabe a mi bebé en su momento de gloria y tome muchas fotos para que me las traiga. –dice soñadora imaginándose que su retoño en unos años mas será una estrella de cine que se hará más famosa que Brad Pitt.

-Cuente con eso. –dice Kakashi sonriéndole levemente y levantando su pulgar mientras se piensa la obra que elegirá para que actúen todos, una donde su pequeña Sakura se luzca y Sasuke sea avergonzado más.

* * *

Al día siguiente a primera hora los cinco abordaron el primer avión a Nueva York. Los gemelos como no querían irse en clase turística ellos mismos se compraron sus boletos así que los canijos diablillos dejando ver que son niñitos ricos se fueron en primera clase dejando a los otros tres.

Durante todo el vuelo Kakashi iba leyendo uno de los libros de Jiraiya, aunque se le notaba deprimido porque iba en un avión que no conducía él mismo. Sakura iba dormida. Sasuke oía música agradeciendo haberse llevado su ipod y además leía con tranquilidad un libro. En cuanto a los gemelos se la pasaron leyendo unos mangas hentai mientras eran mimados como reyes por las azafatas.

Después de doce horas de vuelo finalmente llegan a Nueva York. Era de noche y los cinco se encontraban fuera del aeropuerto con maletas en mano esperando un taxi.

-¿alguno de ustedes ya ha venido a Nueva York? –pregunta el pelinegro y al instante los cuatro levantan la mano haciendo que franjas negras aparezcan en la frente del pelinegro y entrecierre los ojos. – _(Soy el único que no ha viajado tanto -.- solo conozco Kioto, Osaka y Hong Kong -.-)_

-Apenas son las ocho de la noche. –dice pensativo Kakashi y todos lo miran curiosos. – ¿Qué les parece si yo busco dónde hospedarnos y ustedes chequean la ciudad haber si encuentran al guardián del viento o por lo menos consiguen pistas de él?

-Ya estas. –dicen los gemelos a la vez y Sakura los fulmina con la mirada por tomarse el derecho de elegir por ella también. –a nosotros pídenos la suite. –Sasuke entrecerró más los ojos, odiaba que presuman su fortuna.

-Sabemos que eres un avaro, así que ten esto para que pagues nuestra suite. –dice Jiao al momento de aventarle una tarjeta de crédito de color dorada y Kakashi la atrapo en el aire y la miro maravillado.

_-(Malditos mocosos ricos ¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Aquí nos separamos. –dice Kakashi al ver que venía un taxi y le hizo la parada.

-Llévate nuestro equipaje. –dice indiferente Sakura justo en el momento que el taxista se bajaba para abrir la cajuela.

-Tks… súbanlo. –dice aflojerado el peli-plata y así uno a uno fue echando su equipaje en la cajuela. – llámenme para quedarnos de ver en algún lado y llevarlos al hotel… suerte. –dice despreocupado subiéndose al taxi, el cual arranco nada mas cerró la puerta.

-¿por dónde comenzamos? –pregunta Sasuke mirando a Sakura considerando que es la más cuerda, bueno no tanto, pero al menos lo está un poco más que los gemelos.

-Tomemos un taxi y que nos lleve a donde está la estatua de la libertad, ya que eso fue lo que viste en tu sueño, de ahí comenzamos la búsqueda a pie. –dice con tranquilidad.

-Yuig-hua el que haya soñado la estatua de la libertad no significa que el guardián este ahí, yo lo tomo más bien como que solo vio la estatua para saber en qué estado se encuentra el guardián. –dice con aburrimiento Jiao y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

-Buen punto. –dice pensativo Sasuke y Sakura gruñe con molestia.

-Pero tenemos un lugar por donde empezar ¿o se les ocurre algo mejor trío de idiotas? –pregunta molesta y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada mientras los gemelos rodaron los ojos.

-Podríamos empezar por el centro de la ciudad, ahí hay más gente. –dice despreocupado Suigetsu.

-Pues si quieren vayan al centro de la ciudad. Yo iré a donde está la estatua. –dice con firmeza Sakura haciéndole la parada a un taxi. Sasuke voltea a ver a los gemelos los cuales suspiraron con pesadez.

-¿Dónde quieres ir tu master? –preguntan con aburrimiento.

-Como la estatua de la libertad fue lo que vi en mi sueño me gustaría comenzar desde ahí. –dice tranquilo y Sakura sonrío arrogante mientras se subía al taxi.

-Bueno ya que el master quiere empezar por ahí vayamos también. –dice Suigetsu subiéndose en la parte de adelante del taxi.

-Si, no podemos dejarlo solo con Yuig-hua, ya que muy apenas y se puede cuidar sola. –dice con burla Jiao empujando a Sasuke para que se suba al asiento de atrás y subirse ella después de él viendo como Sakura la intentaba matar con la mirada.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de dos horas buscando y nada que daban con el guardián. A los cuatro se les notaba fastidiados de la búsqueda y sin siquiera tener una pista.

-Es Estados Unidos por Kami. –exclama Sakura desesperada. –aquí está lleno de chicos con ojos azules ¿Qué no pudiste ver nada más en tu sueño? –pregunta molesta mirando a Sasuke y este niega indiferente. –hasta para eso eres un idiota, ni en tus premoniciones eres bueno. –dice con fastidio, estaba harta de buscar y se desquitaría con el primero que tenga a la mano y ese resulto ser Sasuke que también estaba fastidiado.

-Lo siento tarada, a la otra que sueñe algo así le pregunto qué me de todos sus datos. Así que tú que todo lo puedes dime como controlar lo que sueño. –dice con ironía y sarcasmo haciendo que Sakura lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Yuig-hua el master ya ayudo mucho en predecir en que ciudad estaba, así ya no tuvimos que empezar una búsqueda por cada país. –dice con aburrimiento Jiao mientras cruza sus manos atrás de su nuca y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada más al notar la mirada de Sasuke que le decía "vez zopenca, agradécemelo"

-Además podemos sentir la energía de las personas, así que el que haya muchas personas con ojos azules no es problema. El problema es que no hemos sentido la presencia del guardián. –dice igual de aburrido Suigetsu teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca. –de igual forma ya es tarde.

-Tenemos hambre. –le sigue Jiao.

-Sueño.

-Sed.

-Llamare a Kakashi. –dice con fastidio Sasuke sacando su celular. –es mejor que mañana continuemos con la búsqueda.

* * *

Kakashi no solo había encontrado el hospedaje sino que también había rentado un auto. Los fue a recoger y Sakura se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y los otros tres atrás. Sakura tenía un tic nervioso ya que solo llevaban unos diez minutos de camino y los gemelos iban quejándose de que tenían hambre, sueño, se querían bañar, etc.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar al hotel? –pregunta con fastidio Sakura.

-No encontré hotel. –dice tranquilo el peli-plata. –hay muchos turistas y los hoteles están llenos, así que con la tarjeta de los gemelos rente una casa. –dice despreocupado.

-Peor es nada. –dice indiferente Sasuke, pero al ver por la ventana a la vez que Sakura la desconfianza los albergo al ver el barrio tan bajo por donde los llevaba, conocían a Kakashi y su avaricia así que temían lo peor haciéndolos soltar un largo suspiro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa que Kakashi rento los cuatro adolescentes tenían la quijada desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos mostrando horror al ver dicha casa. Y Kakashi miraba con orgullo la casa que rento. Era de madera, toda mugrienta, prácticamente se caía a pedazos, las ventanas tenían cinta adhesiva en las partes donde el vidrio estaba quebrado y la puerta tenía varios agujeros de balas.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Kakashi? –pregunta con tranquilidad Sakura, pero en su frente una hinchada vena palpitaba.

-Es nuestra casa temporal. –dice de lo más contento. – ¿a que es linda? –un aura brillante lo rodeo pareciendo un loco drogado.

-¡¿QUÉ NO PUDISTE CONSEGUIR ALGO MEJOR? –grita enojada Sakura.

-No había dinero. –dice despreocupado y Jiao lo mira con ojos entrecerrados al igual que Suigetsu.

-En la tarjeta que te di había suficiente dinero como para rentar una casa decente. –dice con molestia y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón a su hermana.

-¡Ah! Sobre eso; me gaste el dinero de la tarjeta en el auto que rente y en libros educativos. –dice despreocupado haciendo que los gemelos y Sakura caigan estilo anime, Sasuke aun seguía en shock viendo la casa donde dormirán, en la cual se veía que cualquiera podría entrar sin problemas y lo peor era que estaban en un barrio de lo más bajo, cuando vio una enorme rata del tamaño de un mapache salir de la casa le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja.

Sakura se puso de pie y sin contemplación comenzó a golpear a Kakashi que suplicaba por su vida mientras se cubría el rostro para que no se lo desfigure alegando que sería un crimen quitarle esa maravilla al mundo. Los gemelos animaban a Sakura para que lo golpee más y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kakashi fue el primero en despertar. Vestía un simple pantalón de algodón color negro y delgado que le quedaba algo holgado y una playera verde seco de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo dejando ver su cuadrado pecho, ancha espalda, endurecidos y marcados brazos, los cuales ahorita los tenía todos moretoneados ante los golpes que Sakura le dio la noche de ayer.

El peli-plata bostezaba y en sus ojos se asomaban un par de gotas de lágrimas ante el sueño que aun tenia. Caminaba con pereza mientras se rascaba la nuca, al caminar se oía el rechinar del piso dejando ver lo viejo y mallugado que estaba, no se le haría raro si hubiera ternitas.

_-(creo que __vi una tienda ayer a dos cuadras de aquí. iré a comprar algo de leche y pan para desayunar) _–camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla alzo ambas cejas al ver un maletín pequeño y de color negro en el pórtico.

Curioso se puso en cuclillas y lo abrió, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el contenido, pero la sorpresa paso y al instante, sus ojos adquirieron signos de dólares.

-¡SOY MAS RICO! –grito con emoción sacando unos cuantos billetes del maletín dejando ver que eran de mil dólares y los restregó en su mejilla.

* * *

Sakura estaba completamente dormida sobre una cama que estaba tan dura que parecía hecha de concreto.

-¡SOY MAS RICO! –ese fuerte grito hizo que se despertara de golpe sentándose algo sobresaltada.

De un salto se puso de pie dejando ver su pijama de algodón que consistía en un delgado pantalón y una simple blusa de tirantes, era azul con grabados de nubes y ovejitas.

-Mi espalda. –se queja adolorida la chica tocándose la espalda resintiendo el haber dormido en esa dura cama, pero recordó el grito así que sosteniéndose su columna salió corriendo de su habitación para ver lo que pasaba.

En el pasillo se topo a Sasuke que salía también con rapidez de su habitación sosteniéndose la columna dejándole ver que su cama era igual de incomoda que la de ella y amaneció con el mismo dolor de espalda. Solo traía puesto un pantalón deportivo que le quedaba algo holgado y era de color negro y una playera de tirantes color blanca, le quedaba algo ceñida pero se veía fresca y cómoda.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad y corrieron hacia la entrada, pero casi caen estilo anime al ver a Kakashi hincado en la entrada restregando con su rostro unos billetes de quien sabe donde saco.

Sakura a grandes zancadas camino hacia él y le dio un tremendo zape que casi le hace besar el piso, pero logro sostenerse y miro indignado a la chica.

-¿Por qué me pegas? –dice ofendido.

-Por despertarme. –dice furiosa y fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que Sasuke soltaba un largo suspiro. – ¿de dónde sacaste ese dinero?

-Es mío. –dice metiendo los billetes en el maletín y abrazándolo de forma posesiva mientras la mira con cautela, como si se lo quisiera quitar provocando que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha de Sakura. –alguien debió de sentirse con la necesidad de pagar este dinero con solo ver mi persona y me lo dejo en la entrada. Seguramente era una persona tan tímida que no tuvo el valor de entregarlo personalmente. –dice con arrogancia montándose como siempre su propia novela y el tic en la ceja de la chica se marco mas mientras que Sasuke se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

-He escuchado de gente que abandona bebés en el pórtico, pero en mi vida había oído de alguien que abandonara dinero. –dice una voz masculina haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Suigetsu.

El chico solo traía puesto uno delgados pantalones de ceda de color azul marino dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente marcado al igual que sus brazos. Suigetsu se tallaba uno de sus ojos dejando ver que seguía algo adormilado y a su lado estaba Jiao tallándose el ojo contrario a él y vestía una simple pijama que era del mismo color que la de su hermano y estaba hecha del mismo material, consistía en un pequeño short que apenas le tapaba el muslo y una blusa algo holgada de tirantes.

-Como sea, devolveremos ese dinero a la policía. Me da algo de desconfianza. –dice con firmeza Sakura y Kakashi la mira con horror.

-¡NO…! –grita dramático formando una perfecta "O" con su boca y tocándose las mejillas, dando el digno aspecto de la pintura el grito. Tremendo grito hizo despertar completamente a los gemelos que se sobresaltaron un poco y los otros dos lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. – ¿Por qué darle el dinero a los policías? –dice dramático y llorando. –de que lo tengan ellos a tenerlo yo, prefiero tenerlo yo.

-Pareces un nene. –dice con fastidio Sakura. –solo mira donde estamos. Este maldito barrio es de lo más bajo y no creo que alguien venga a dejar dinero aquí de la nada.

-Es verdad. Es demasiado dinero y puede que un ratero o narcotraficante lo haya dejado. –dice pensativo Sasuke.

-Si es de un narcotraficante lo más seguro es que venga a reclamarlo e intente matarte. –dice pensativo Suigetsu.

-Me vale. –dice con firmeza portándose como un niño de cinco años que no quiere dejar su nuevo juguete. –este dinero me lo encontré yo y es mío. –lo abraza con más fuerza y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –y si en dado caso que sea dinero de un narcotraficante e intenta quitármelo amenazándome con un arma… veremos quién sale perdiendo. –dice amenazante y en una de sus manos fue rodeada por un fuego rojo.

Suigetsu y Jiao rieron divertidos, con ganas de ver a un simple narcotraficante amenazando a Kakashi con un arma mientras este saca sus súper poderes y lo muele a golpes. Sakura y Sasuke se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano, pidiendo internamente paciencia.

-Dame ese dinero Kakashi. –ordena Sakura mirándolo amenazante.

Kakashi paso saliva con dificultad, pero no se lo dio, al contrario abrazo con más fuerza el maletín y se alejo un paso, mismo paso que ella se acerco, por lo que se alejo otro y ella avanzo uno más, así estuvieron hasta que la espalda de Kakashi topó con la pared. Sasuke como que comenzaba a divertirse viendo eso y los gemelos desde el principio que lo hacían.

Sakura termino con la distancia que la separaba de él y tomo una de las orejas del maletín estirándolo hacia ella y Kakashi tomo con más fuerza la otra oreja no dejando que se lo quite.

-Aquí tenemos a dos personas que tienen fuerza monstruosa gracias al elemento roca. –dice Suigetsu como presentador de concursos usando uno de sus puños como micrófono. – ¿Quién ganara el poder del maletín? –ahora su tono de voz cambio a una tonalidad llena de misterio. Jiao rió con mas diversión y Sasuke negaba divertido.

-Suéltalo Kakashi. – ordenaba molesta Sakura.

-No. Es mío. –dice de forma berrinchuda usando más fuerza ya que Sakura había aumentado la suya.

-Que me lo des con una chingada. –exige más furiosa perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba.

-No. –es todo, su paciencia llego a su límite y los espectadores lo notaron haciendo que miren con más emoción.

Sakura le dio una fuerte patada en los bajos a Kakashi y este al instante soltó el maletín justo en el momento que sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su rostro se contrajo mostrando dolor. El peli-plata llevo sus manos a su compadre de batalle y cayó al piso hecho ovillo, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar como nena, pero sus ojos lagrimeaban ante el dolor.

Sasuke y Suigetsu se tocaron su entrepierna como protegiéndola mientras hacían una mueca de dolor hacia Kakashi, realmente sintieron pena por el pobre hombre, el ser golpeado ahí para cualquier hombre es como la muerte y peor aun cuando quien te golpeo es una persona con fuerza de elefante que lo más seguro que no le pego suavecito o por lo menos como lo haría una persona normal.

-¡Lo admito. Ese fue un genial movimiento Yuig-hua! –dice burlona Jiao y Sakura sonríe con arrogancia.

-Cámbiense todos. Iremos a dejar el dinero, después a desayunar para luego ir a buscar al guardián. –ordena la peli-rosa. Suigetsu y Sasuke al instante asintieron y salieron corriendo de ahí para hacer lo que les pidió, esa patada en los bajos a Kakashi los intimido, no querían recibir una igual. Sakura amplió su sonrisa arrogante, pero al ver que Jiao no se movía la miro amenazante.

-No te crezcas Yuig-hua que yo no tengo esa cosa en mi entrepierna, por lo que tu súper patada no me intimida. –dice con burla y Sakura se lamento porque ella sea mujer. –igual tengo hambre y lo de ir a desayunar me agrada. –dice despreocupada dando media vuelta mientras lleva sus manos a su nuca y camina con tranquilidad a la habitación que comparte con su hermano.

-Tu también vete a cambiar. –ordena mirando a Kakashi.

-Adelántate. Yo ahorita voy. –dice con voz de pito dejando ver en sus ojos que aun le dolía su entrepierna. Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y camino hacia su habitación dejando al muy adolorido Kakashi que ahora si lloro con pesar y a moco suelto.

* * *

Los cinco estaban en la comisaría. Kakashi tenía una cara de completa depresión y miraba con absoluta tristeza como Sakura le entregaba el dinero al comandante.

-¿Dice que lo encontró fuera de la casa que renta? –pregunta serio el comandante. Era un hombre ya de edad, entre cincuenta o sesenta años. Tenía un semblante serio e imponente. Era de estatura promedio y cuerpo robusto. Piel clara, ojos verdes y un largo bigote sobre sus labios. Llevaba puesto el uniforme azul de la policía.

-Así es. –dice aburrida la chica. Los gemelos al lado de ella bostezaban aburridos y Sasuke solo miraba con indiferencia.

-Chinos ¿verdad? –dice con algo de desagrado y todos alzan ambas cejas haciéndoseles estúpida la pregunta, no sintiéndose ofendidos ya que después de todo sabían que muchos americanos eran racistas con todo aquel que no sea de su país.

-Solo nosotros somos chinos. –dice cortante Suigetsu apuntando a él y su hermana. –Ellos son japoneses.

-Es lo mismo. Todos tienen los ojos rasgados, ese acento espantoso y color de piel parecida. –dice con burla y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Va seguir diciendo idioteces o nos tomara el maldito informe? –pregunta molesto Sasuke intimidando al comandante ante su gélida mirada haciendo sonreír burlones a Sakura y los gemelos.

-Somos simples turistas y solo vinimos a entregar ese dinero. –dice despreocupado Kakashi, no quería meterse en problemas con un simple oficial racista.

-Ya se han reportado varios robos y justamente ayer en la noche una de las joyerías más importantes y grandes del país fue robada. –dice con seriedad el oficial. –todas las noches pasa lo mismo. Un tipo que se cree Robbin Hood desde hace días roba el dinero en alguna de las joyerías Blackfox y reparte el dinero entre los pobres. Eso es raro ya que en esas joyerías hay mucha seguridad, nunca nadie les ha podido robar y este ladrón lo consigue con facilidad. –todos escuchaban atentos. –algunos de mis hombres una vez lo acorralaron, pero ese ladrón usa trucos raros y se deshizo de todos con facilidad. Y eso no es todo, lo que más nos sorprendió es que siempre que lo acorralamos una fuerte corriente de aire manda a volar a todos mis oficiales, muchos de ellos al golpearse con algo se fracturan algún hueso. –los cinco se miraron entre sí mostrando seriedad. –les digo esto porque parece ser que ese ladrón los tomó como objetivo para darles alguna parte del dinero sabiendo que son pobres, eso se puede deber seguramente al lugar donde se están quedando. Como son los primeros en devolver el dinero que ese ladrón les da, me gustaría que me den su dirección para mandar a mis hombres a que vigilen esa zona y si llegan a toparse con ese ladrón me informen.

-Ayudaremos en lo que podamos oficial. -dice con seriedad Kakashi y el policía asintió satisfecho pensando que esta oportunidad era perfecta para encontrar a ese ladrón. –nuestra dirección es…

* * *

Los cinco habían salido de la comandancia, un detalle que no paso desapercibido para nadie es que Kakashi caminaba algo abierto de sus piernas dejándoles ver que aun le dolía su compadre y que seguramente el golpe que le dio Sakura fue monstruoso. Kakashi solo esperaba no haber quedado impotente mientras que Suigetsu y Sasuke solo esperaban no recibir uno de esos golpes. Jiao y Sakura solo sonreían divertidas ante la rara forma de caminar del peli-plata.

Los cinco se subieron al auto y Kakashi sin encenderlo recargo sus manos en el volante y su barbilla sobre estas viéndosele una expresión pensativa al igual que los demás.

-¿creen que ese ladrón sea el guardián viento? –pregunta Sasuke con seriedad.

-Puede ser. –dice pensativo Kakashi.

-Pero anoche que dejo el dinero no lo sentimos venir, además para que supiera donde vivimos debió seguirnos y en ningún momento sentimos su energía. –dice Sakura con seriedad.

-Ese barrio es de lo más bajo. Seguramente no nos siguió y dejo el dinero ahí porque alguien le debió haber dicho que esa casa ya estaba habitada. El ladrón pensó que somos pobres y nos dejo su dinero haciendo su acto de caridad. –dice con tranquilidad Jiao.

-Y si no lo sentimos cuando dejo el dinero seguramente es porque estábamos dormidos, además recuerden que Kakashi puso un campo de protección alrededor de la casa para no ser atacados por nuestros enemigos mientras dormimos. Es probable que el ladrón intento meter ese dinero a casa, pero al no poder entrar por tener poderes demoniacos como todo guardián lo dejo afuera y además el campo no lo dejo sentir nuestra energía en dado caso que sepa sentirla y a nosotros no nos dejo sentir la de él por estar al otro lado. –dice con seriedad Suigetsu.

-Al menos tenemos una pista del posible guardián. Según el oficial ese chico roba todas las noches una de las joyería Blackfox. Podemos separarnos y cubrir la zona de las joyerías Blackfox del estado, así si sentimos la energía del posible guardián lo detenemos y convencemos de hablar con nosotros. –dice con seriedad Kakashi. –yo cubriré una zona solo. Ustedes vayan en parejas.

-¡Escojo a Jiao/Suigetsu! –gritan los gemelos a la vez y chocan ambos manos con la del otro sonriéndose divertidos.

_-(¡genial! otra vez de equipo con la frentona/metrosexual ¬¬)_ –piensan con fastidio Sasuke y Sakura mandándose rayitos con la mirada.

_-(mejor hubiera dicho que mi bebé se venga conmigo T.T solito les di la oportunidad de poder estar juntos y forjar mas su relación T.T ese golpe en mi entrepierna me afecto hasta en el cerebro T.T ¿Cómo fui tan idiota como para no suponer que los gemelos seguramente querrían estar juntos como siempre? T.T si yo más que nadie se que esos gemelos no se separan al menos que sea necesario hacerlo ¡bua…! T.T ese golpe en mi entrepierna me volvió más tarugo que Sasuke T.T)_ –cascadas de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Kakashi.

**Continuar****á**

**jajajaj pobre kakashi, yotambien espero ke no haya kedado impotente o es seguro ke las mujeres perderiamos a un muy buen semental *¬***

**se ke con ese dettebayo ya saben kien sera el sig guardian jajaja asi ke en sl sig kap veremos la aparicion d nuestro rubio consentido**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**sayo**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	13. ¿Amigos o enemigos?

**aki les dejo el op ke mi keridisima imoto creo para este kap ^^ espero lo disfruten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blue Bird – Ikimono Gakari**

_**Habataitara**_

El perfil derecho del rostro de Sasuke mirando al frente

_**modorenai to itte**_

Los gemelos sentados pegando sus espaldas.

_**Mezashita no wa**_

Sakura mirando hacia la izquierda y Kakashi hacia el frente.

_**aoi aoi ano sora**_

Naruto parado de espaldas la toma se acerca poco a poco, hasta que el rubio mira de reojo por encima de su hombro sonriendo de medio lado.

La toma se eleva hasta enfocar el cielo.

_**Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu**_

Sasuke cayendo lentamente de cabeza desde la estatua de la libertad.

_**setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta**_

Los gemelos caminando por las calles de Nueva York, usando gafas oscuras.

_**Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo**_

Kakashi conduciendo con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos. Mientras Sakura camina por Central Park buscando algo o alguien.

_**ima kotoba ni kawatteku**_

Naruto parado en la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad con el viento meciendo sus cabellos y ropas, sonriendo socarrón observando a Sasuke caer.

_**Michi naru**_

Los gemelos recargados en una pared siendo alumbrados por reflectores naranja

_**sekai no**_

Mikoto e Itachi a las afueras del templo alumbrados por reflectores verdes

_**yume kara**_

Minato y Kushina sentados en el salón alumbrados por reflectores azules

_**mezamete**_

Por último Kakashi y Sakura parados pegando sus espaldas y con los brazos cruzados alumbrados por reflectores rojos.

_**kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu**_

En medio de la caída el sello se dibuja en la frente de Sasuke brillando de color amarillo, da una voltereta incorporándose en el aire como si flotara, mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojo.

_**Habataitara modorenai to itte**_

En la azotea de un edificio Deidara creando figuras de arcillas y parado en otra azotea, Sasori usando personas como marionetas.

_**Mezashita no wa**_

En un fondo negro Sakura con expresión triste parada en la izquierda con Sasori taciturno a la derecha pegando sus espaldas.

_**aoi aoi ano sora**_

Sasuke aparece en medio de los dos con expresión enojada. Encima de los tres aparecen los ojos de Madara.

_**Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte**_

Sasuke intercambiando golpes con Naruto. El pelinegro molesto y el rubio divertido.

_**Furikiru hodo**_

Se observan cinco siluetas, dos chicas paradas, dos chicos sentados y un chico en cuclillas. Cada una con el sello brillando en sus frentes de color celeste, dorado, plateado, blanco y verde respectivamente.

_**aoi aoi**_

Jiao parada sosteniendo su látigo.

_**ano sora**_

Suigetsu blandiendo su alabarda.

_**aoi aoi**_

Kakashi mostrando su ojo izquierdo.

_**ano sora**_

Naruto con sus chacos en mano.

_**aoi aoi**_

Sakura con el báculo

_**ano sora.**_

Por último Sasuke abriendo sus ojos teñidos de rojo alzando la vista hacia el cielo.

* * *

**¿Amigos o enemigos?**

En un enorme centro de videojuegos se ven a Suigetsu y Jiao parados frente a una máquina moviendo las palancas de esta con maestría mientras miraban con concentración la pantalla. Atrás de ellos estaban un grupo de adolecentes de apariencia friki observando impresionados la pantalla.

-¡Gane! –grita con emoción Suigetsu alzando sus manos y Jiao agacha la cabeza deprimida.

En la pantalla se logra ver que el videojuego era de peleas y un monito estaba de K.O y el otro parado sonriendo triunfante. Los espectadores aun miraban impresionados por como ese par jugaba.

-El siguiente te ganaré Suigetsu. –dice con seguridad Jiao alzando la cabeza y mirándolo retadora.

-Acéptalo hermanita, en los videojuegos soy mejor que tu. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo de forma torcida y Jiao bufa molesta, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a la pantalla para escoger otro personaje. Suigetsu sonríe divertido y regresa también su vista a la pantalla para hacer lo mismo. –Jiao tengo la sensación que hacíamos algo muy importante antes de encontrar este centro de videojuegos, pero no recuerdo lo que era. –dice pensativo.

-Es verdad. –Jiao pone la misma expresión pensativa. –pero no debe de ser tan importante como para que nos hayamos olvidado de lo que era. –ambos se encogen de hombros restándole importancia y mejor dedican su concentración al nuevo combate.

* * *

Por las transitadas calles de Nueva York iba caminando un apuesto chico; tenía la piel levemente bronceada, sus facciones eran algo zorrunas. Tenía el cabello corto de color rubio y lo llevaba algo alborotado haciéndole sobresalir en picos, cosa que le daba un aire rebelde. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos de un hermoso color azul cielo. Su estatura era alta y su cuerpo se veía ejercitado. Aparentaba tener entre quince y diecisiete años. Vestía unos jeans sencillos de color gris, una playera negra y encima un chaleco de algodón de color naranja, se cerraba con un zíper al frente, con bolsas en los costados del abdomen y un gorro colgaba de la parte de atrás. Para finalizar unos bans naranjas oscuro con negro.

Al chico lo adornaba una sonrisa zorruna al caminar y tenía sus manos metidas en las bolsas del saco. Y se le oía tararear una melodía alegre mientras movía con suavidad su cabeza de un lado a otro en son de su tarareo.

Cuando iba pasando por un callejón sintió algo jalarlo del brazo metiéndolo al callejón, seguido de eso sintió su espalda estamparse contra la pared sacándole un leve gemido de dolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos vio a un rubio de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta que le sonreía levemente siendo acompañado de un pelirrojo que lo miraba sin alguna clase de sentimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso son rateros? Siendo así de una vez les digo que con Namikaze Naruto nadie se mete sin salir herido dattebayo. –dice enérgico y mirándolos con arrogancia.

-Su voz es más chillona que la tuya Deidara. –dice con fastidio Sasori haciendo que ambos rubios lo miren ofendidos.

-Ignora a senpai que es un amargado hun. –dice mirando amigable al rubio. –sabemos tu secreto rubiecito hun. –Naruto ensancho los ojos mostrando horror.

-¡Por favor no se lo digan a mi madre! –dice suplicante y ambos alzan una ceja extrañados. –no la conocen, esa mujer es el demonio personificado cuando se enoja y es más que seguro que se enojara si se entera que yo fui quien le robo su mascarilla para las arrugas, para ponérsela a mi perro, pero es que entiendan el pobre estaba muy viejito y quería saber si rejuvenecía. Lástima que no funciono y al día siguiente Pipitorio se murió de viejito. –dice con pesar y apretando uno de sus puños a la altura de su barbilla mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Tanto a Sasori como a Deidara les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y miraban al rubio como el tarado que es.

-No hablamos de ese secreto hun. –Naruto suspira aliviado. –hablamos del otro hun. –Naruto volvió a mirarlo horrorizado.

-Por favor no se lo digan a mi papá. –dice suplicante y volviendo a llorar. –él es un hombre noble y bueno, pero cuando se enoja da miedo. Y es seguro que se enojara si se entera que fui yo quien descompuso su computador haciéndole perder archivos importantes seguro me mata. Pero no pude evitarlo ¿Cómo iba yo saber que las paginas porno tienen virus? –dice dramático y ahora una vena se hincho en la frente del rubio y pelirrojo.

_-(Y aumentan los rubios idiotas en mi vida -.-)_ –la vena en la frente de Sasori se hincho mas.

-¡De ese secreto no, hablamos del otro hun! –dice exasperado Deidara y Naruto ensancho nuevamente los ojos horrorizado.

-No se lo digan a Sebastián mi mayordomo. Él es un hombre sensato, pero cuando se…

-Hablamos de tus poderes idiota. –lo interrumpe Sasori harto, pocas personas lo sacaban de sus casillas y sin duda el rubio desde ahora era una de ellas.

Naruto mostró sorpresa en su mirada, pero después sus ojos se entrecerraron mirándolos de forma analítica.

-¿Co…?

-Te vimos esta noche cuando robabas la joyería. –lo interrumpe Deidara sonriéndole de forma torcida y el rubio entrecerró más sus parpados. –es raro que robes en las joyerías que son de tu misma familia y les des el dinero a los pobres hun.

-Ellos lo necesitan más que nosotros. –dice con seriedad.

-Tu faceta Roobin Hood no me importa hun. –dice el rubio agitando su mano restándole importancia. –lo importante son tus poderes… pero no le diremos a nadie ese secreto porque te entendemos hun.

Naruto lo miro sin comprender y ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver que Deidara le mostraba su mano viendo la boca que tenía en estas de la cual salió una araña hecha de arcilla.

– Como veras somos iguales hun. Como tu tenemos poderes que los simples humanos no hun. –la araña vuelve a meterse a la boca de la mano del rubio y Naruto no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de repulsión. –como hay pocas personas como nosotros, lo mejor es unirnos porque solo entre nosotros nos entendemos. Únete a nosotros y te enseñaremos a manejar mejor tus poderes hun.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Hasta ahorita me las he sabido arreglar solo con mis poderes.

-Aunque digas eso aún te falta controlarlos. Ayer pudimos ver como no los controlabas a la perfección y se perfectamente que aun te falta mucho para manifestar todo el poder que posees. –dice con seriedad Sasori y Deidara asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa divertida.

-Además que no somos los únicos con poderes así hun. –Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderse ante cada revelación que hacían esos dos. –hay otro grupo de personas con poderes demoniacos, pero ellos a diferencia de nosotros los usan para hacer el mal. Como nosotros no los dejamos buscan matarnos hun. Y lo más seguro es que si te encuentran te quieran obligar a unirte a ellos y si no lo haces te mataran… junto con tu familia hun. –los ojos de Naruto mostraron horror.

-¿Cómo se que me dicen la verdad?

-Nosotros ya te advertimos. –Sasori se encoge de hombros despreocupado. –tú sabes si nos crees o no.

-Mira.

Deidara saca una hoja de papel de entre sus ropas y se las entrega al rubio, el cual al verla le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que ahí había el dibujo de cinco monitos con colmillos y ojos demoniacos. Uno tenía el cabello blanco y ojos negros, otro cabello y ojos negros, otro cabello rosa y ojos verdes, seguido de una de cabello violeta y plata con ojos amatista, para finalizar otro con cabello plata con violeta y ojos amatistas. Pero lo que le hizo aparecer esa gota de sudor en la nuca es que parecían dibujos de un niño de primaria.

_-(Le dije que no le enseñara ese ridículo dibujo)_ –Sasori no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

-Esos son los cinco chicos con poderes demoniacos hun. Créeme, son muy malos y malditos, no tienen escrúpulos y no les importa lastimar inocentes. Te lo doy por si los llegas a ver te defiendas de ellos hun. –dice con seriedad Deidara y Naruto asintió guardándose el dibujo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No te confíes de ellos, te lo digo enserio.

Una fuerte corriente de aire les dio de lleno haciendo que el rubio menor cierre los ojos y al abrirlos ninguno de esos dos estaban ahí haciendo que mire extrañado a otro lado buscándolos.

* * *

Sasori y Deidara estaban en el techo de un enorme edificio viendo como el rubio salía del callejón con expresión seria y se le notaba precavido al mirar a todos lados sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Deidara.

-¿Crees que el plan funcione senpai hun?

-Es más que seguro. Tu mismo viste que se trago todo el cuento, es demasiado ingenuo. –dice indiferente sin despegar su vista del rubio que se alejaba perdiéndose entre la gente que transitaba a su alrededor.

-Con el poder que tiene ahora seguro esos guardianes terminan matándolo y sin ensuciarnos las manos tendremos un guardián menos hun. –dice con diversión Deidara. –aunque quien sabe, tal vez para no matar a su nuevo guardián no atacan con todo su poder y el rubio termina matando a uno de esos molestos gemelos o a la frentona. De igual forma tendremos un guardián menos hun.

-Dudo que alguno de los gemelos o Sakura se deje matar tan fácilmente. Si un guardián está en su contra no dudaran en matarlo, más si este amenaza la vida de su elegido. –dice indiferente justo en el momento que un agujero negro apareció atrás de ellos y el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el, Deidara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y lo siguió.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se la habían pasado buscando al guardián por casi todo el día. Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y no tenían nada en el estomago aparte de lo que desayunaron antes de salir, ósea como a las nueve de la mañana, por lo que estaban hambrientos, así que decidieron detener un momento su búsqueda para comer algo.

Así que ahora se encontraban frente a un carrito de hot dog. Sasuke tenía una ceja alzada mirando su perro caliente mientras que Sakura recibía el suyo.

-Sentémonos allá. –dice dando media vuelta después de pagar y apuntando hacia unas bancas.

Sasuke despego su mirada extrañada de su comida y miro al frente para ver la banca y así encaminarse con la peli-rosa.

-Oye. –dice Sasuke ya estando sentado alado de Sakura y mirando su comida como si fuera un bicho raro. Sakura lo volteo a ver dándole a entender que tenía su atención. – ¿Cómo se como esta cosa? ¿Y los palillos? –la peli-rosa casi cae estilo anime y se aguanto las ganas para soltar una carcajada.

-Sé que nunca has salido de Japón, pero ¿apoco no sabes sus costumbres y estilo de comida? –pregunta con burla y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto ante su tono burlón.

-Jamás pensé que saldría de Japón, así que no le tome importancia a investigar sobre las costumbres de otros países. –dice cortante y Sakura amplía su sonrisa burlona.

-Esto se come con las manos, ignorante. –dice con burla y Sasuke gruño sabiendo que ella se mofaba de él.

_-(No debí preguntarle sabiendo que esta frentona se mofa de mi cada que puede y solito le di la oportunidad para hacerlo)_ –el pelinegro la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa burlona toma su hot dog y lo lleva a su boca para darle una gran mordida. –no solo tienes carácter de niño sino que comes como uno. –dice con burla y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Olvidaba que estaba en presencia de una nenita. –ambos se mandan rayitos con la mirada intentándose matar con ella, pero ambos ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos al sentir la energía demoníaca cerca y de forma mecánica voltean hacia el puesto de hot dog haciendo que entrecierren los ojos para distinguir bien de quien viene.

-¡Es el rubio! –grita Sasuke y sin mas ambos se ponen de pie de golpe tirando sus hot dog y se disponen a correr hacia el rubio antes de perderlo de vista.

* * *

Naruto seguía pensando en lo que ese par de extraños le dijeron hace un momento, pero de pronto su tripita comenzó a gruñir y prefirió mejor ir a comer algo antes de morirse de hambre, así que el tema de esos dos extraños paso a segundo plano, lo más importante ahora era proporcionarle preciada comida a su organismo, ¿y qué mejor comida, que la chatarra? Así que cuando vio un puesto de hot dog no lo pensó dos veces y corrió ahí para comprarse unos cinco para empezar, solo esperaba que su madre no se diera cuenta que comió en la calle o seguro lo mata.

-¡Dame cinco viejo! –dice enérgico.

-¡Claro joven!

Al rubio se le hizo agua en la boca al oler las salchichas rostizadas cuando el señor dueño del negocio abría la tapa, pero dejo de mirar como hambriento las salchichas cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre sus hombros seguida de una rara corriente eléctrica. Volteo viendo a un pelinegro oriental que le sonreía con arrogancia mientras apoyaba su mano en uno de sus hombros. Extrañamente ese pelinegro se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde lo había visto.

-Finalmente te encontramos. –dice una voz femenina haciendo que el rubio se incline mas viendo a un hermosa peli-rosa que le sonreía también con arrogancia, al verla no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, además que ese color de pelo también se le hizo familiar.

Rápidamente llevo sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco el infantil dibujo que le dio el extraño rubio de hace un rato y al desdoblarlo ensancho los ojos.

-¡No dejare que me maten dattebayo! –grita al momento de darle un puñetazo en el estomago al pelinegro y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de ahí.

-Hijo de puta. –dice Sasuke con voz de pito tocándose el estomago, tratando de recuperar el aire que ese rubio le saco.

-¿Dattebayo? –exclama Sakura extrañada viéndolo correr.

-No cabe duda, es él, eso mismo dijo en mis sueños además que sentí esa misma corriente eléctrica que sentí cuando te toque a ti, a Jiao y Suigetsu por primera vez. –dice Sasuke con voz de pito y aun flexionado.

-¿Pero porque huye de nosotros? –pregunta extrañada alzando ambas cejas. –además dijo que no iba a dejar que lo matáramos.

-Yo que se... probablemente está loco. –dice ya un poco recuperado, enderezándose. –a estas alturas no me extraña, cada guardián sale más loco que el anterior. –dice con fastidio y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca sabiendo que es verdad. –pero no lo dejare escapar, no solo me toma todo el día encontrarlo como para que huya sino que el muy cabrón me golpea. –un aura tenebrosa lo rodeo y sintiéndose mejor empezó a correr para darle alcance, aun podía sentir su energía cerca. Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección.

* * *

Naruto seguía corriendo a todo lo que sus pies podían sin importarle ir empujando a la gente que transitaba a su alrededor mientras miraba hacia atrás sabiendo que ese par de matones con raros poderes le iban a dar alcance.

-¡DETENTE AHÍ MALDITO RUBIO!

El rubio acelero su paso al ver que el pelinegro corría unos metros atrás de él intentando alcanzarlo y atrás de él iba la hermosa peli-rosa.

_-(Lástima que esa sexy peli-rosa sea de los malos T.T… de igual manera debo llevarlos a un lugar donde no haya gente o seguro no les importara usar sus poderes para intentar matarme y alguien podría salir herido)_ –el rubio acelero mas su paso para que no le den alcance y rezaba para que esos dos no decidan atacarlo ahí y esperen hasta que los guíe a un lugar más solitario.

Ninguno se daba cuenta que Deidara los observaba desde el techo de un enorme edificio y sonreía de forma burlona, para después empezar a saltar los techos a la misma dirección que el rubio.

* * *

En una sala de masajes se encontraba Kakashi acostado boca abajo y solo una diminuta toalla le cubría sus pompis. Una escultural rubia sentada encima de él le masajeaba la espalda aprovechando para acariciarlo con sensualidad y una escultural pelirroja le daba de comer uvas en la boca. Ambas mujeres solo llevaban puestos unos reveladores trajes de baño.

_-(Se que tendría que estar buscando al guardián viento, pero no sé por dónde empezar, así que mejor le dejo el trabajo a esos cuatro, además tenía que hacer algo para quitarme la depresión por ser tan pendejo en dejar que haya un acercamiento mas entre mi bebé y el elegido maricón u.u ¿Y qué mejor que ir a una sala de masajes? *¬* tengo que aprovechar que estoy en América donde hay las mejores salas de masajes hecho__s por sexy chicas *¬*)_

* * *

Dentro de un costoso restaurante de comida Italiana estaban el par de gemelos de lo más tranquilos devorando todo lo que pueden, sin importarles que la gente del lugar se les quede viendo con desagrado antes sus muy malos modales.

-¡Ya recordé lo que teníamos que hacer! –dice rápidamente Suigetsu después de absorber las tiritas de espagueti que le salían de los labios y Jiao lo miro sorprendida también recordándolo.

-¡Buscar al guardián viento! –exclaman ambos mirándose entre sí como si hubieran descubierto que son gemelos.

De pronto se sintió una energía muy conocida para ellos haciéndolos fruncir el entrecejo a la vez que miraban de reojo a su alrededor notando como toda persona que se encontraba en el lugar agachaban de forma inerte su cabeza como si fueran unos muñecos.

-Tks… aun no terminaba de comer. –dice con fastidio Suigetsu mientras se pone de pie al igual que su hermana.

-En Hong Kong fue un centro comercial y aquí será un restaurante. –dice con fastidio Jiao mirando de reojo como ahora todos los clientes incluidos los meseros caminaban a ellos rodeándolos.

-No pensábamos verte aquí en Nueva York… dage_(1)_. –exclaman ambos con indiferencia mirando a su costado izquierdo viendo a Sasori hacerse paso entre las ahora marionetas mirándolos de esa forma que no expresaba nada.

-Esa mirada que tenias cuando el abuelo te encontró ha regresado. –dice con burla Jiao.

-¿Acaso tu jefazo del mal te golpea? –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona.

-¿Dinos dage? ¿Esta vez pelearas tú o serás un marica y mandaras a tus marionetas de carne y hueso? –preguntan burlones ambos.

-Tan habladores como siempre. –dice con fastidio el pelirrojo. – ¡ATAQUEN! –dice alzando una mano al momento que los gemelos saltan a una de las mesas poniéndose espalda con espalda en posición de pelea.

-Intentaremos no matarlos, pero… no prometemos nada. –dicen con burla los gemelos mirando impacientes a las marionetas mientras que algo alejado Sasori las controlaba para que ataquen con cualquier arma a ese par.

* * *

El rubio llegó a una parte abandonada del muelle, se detuvo viendo a todos lados en busca de alguna persona y al no ver a nadie suspiro aliviado, para después dar media vuelta esperando que lleguen esos dos que lo perseguían.

Sasuke y Sakura cuando le dieron alcance se detuvieron a un par de metros frente al rubio que los miraba con seriedad.

-¡Aquí no lastimaremos a nadie ttebayo! –dice serio mirándolos de forma penetrante.

-Buen lugar para patearte el trasero descerebrado. –dice Sasuke cortante y corre dispuesto a regresarle el puñetazo, pero no alcanzo a llegar porque el rubio alzo sus manos abiertas hacia adelante y una fuerte corriente de viento le dio de lleno al pelinegro aventándolo hacia atrás y se llevo a Sakura en el proceso estampándolos a ambos contra una pared.

-Esto es personal. –dice tétrica Sakura poniéndose de pie al igual que Sasuke.

-Oye frentona no te metas que él es mi pre… -Sasuke no pudo continuar porque Sakura lo tomo de las solapas y lo comenzó a estrujar.

-¡Maldito maricón de mierda! ¡Me dolió el fregazo, hiciste que me golpeara en la cabeza! –dice furiosa.

-No es mi culpa, sino la de él. –dice molesto.

-¡Es tu culpa por no esquivarlo cabrón! –Sakura lo seguía agitando y Naruto los miraba extrañado con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡En dado caso es tuya por no esquivarme a mí! –dice molesto Sasuke tomándola de las muñecas para hacer que lo suelte y ella lo hace de forma brusca, así ambos comienzan nuevamente una pelea de miradas ignorando al rubio que seguían y los miraba muy sacado de onda.

-Amm… oigan. –los llama un poco quedito el rubio al sentirse ignorado.

-Maldito joto.

-Ya no te enojes que te vez mas frentona. –dice con burla el pelinegro y el rubio se acerca a ellos para mirar bien a Sakura.

-Es verdad. Tienes la frente algo grande. –dice mirándole la frente de forma analítica mientras se soba la barbilla.

-¿Verdad que si? –pregunta Sasuke emocionado mirándolo, y el rubio asintió levemente. A Sakura se le hincharon varias venas en la frente.

-¡Oh mira! Con esas venitas resaltando parece un cerebro mutante. –dice impresionado el rubio y Sakura bajo la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le tape el rostro.

-Y eso que ahora trae flequillo, pero mírala cuando se hace todo el cabello hacia atrás y parece una frente andante. –dice burlón Sasuke sin darse cuenta del aura asesina que rodeaba a la chica.

-¿Enserio? –pregunta emocionado el rubio y Sasuke asintió emocionado.

-¿Ya acabaron de hablar de mi frente? –dice tétrica a la vez que se tronaba los dedos. Ambos voltearon a verla y se les puso la piel de gallina. –pagaran el haberse burlado de mi. –dice con voz de ultratumba mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlos a la cara.

El verla les dio tanto miedo a ambos que de forma inconsciente se abrazaron mirándola asustados mientras sus cuerpos temblaban como gelatina. Sakura comenzó a acercarse a ellos y ante cada paso que daba ellos se alejaban, sentían que si no lo hacían la muerte llegaría a ellos. En eso empezaron a caer pequeñas arañas de arcilla alrededor de ellos haciendo que los tres las miren, y Sasuke al notar que el aura asesina de Sakura disminuía no pensó que estaría tan agradecido porque esas cosas los atacaran, pero dejo de pensar en su buena suerte por ser salvado por el enemigo y rápidamente soltó al rubio a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y aparecía el sello en su frente al igual que en la de Sakura, la cual corrió a ellos justo cuando el muro se levanto rodeándolos en una especie de capullo a los tres.

El rubio no sabía lo que pasaba y sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió retumbar el piso y oyó algunas explosiones.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunta sorprendido al abrir los ojos.

-Nuestros enemigos atacan. –dice con seriedad Sakura.

-¿Nuestros? –dice extrañado.

-Si, nuestro porque también son tus enemigos. –dice despreocupado Sasuke.

-Espera, se supone que mis enemigos son ustedes y quieren matarme. –dice acusador apuntándolos con un dedo y alejándose lo más posible de ellos, aunque no podía alejarse mucho ya que seguía dentro de ese caparazón de concreto y las explosiones se seguían oyendo afuera retumbando el piso.

-¿Quién te dijo esa babosada? –pregunta Sakura alzando ambas cejas extrañada al igual que Sasuke.

-Un chico rubio y uno pelirrojo. –tanto Sakura como Sasuke se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano, ahora entendían porque había huido de ellos cuando lo encontraron.

-Pues te mintieron dobe. –dice resignado Sasuke.

-No me digas dobe, teme. –dice molesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tu no me digas teme, dobe. –Sasuke también comenzó a fulminarlo con la mirada haciendo que Sakura suspire con pesadez.

-Alto ahí par de tarados. –dice molesta haciendo que Sasuke ahora la fulmine con la mirada y el rubio la mire ofendido. –no es momento para esto, recuerden que afuera esta un loco con finta de nenita que nos está mandando explosiones a diestra y siniestra, y si seguimos así él lograra romper el muro.

-Hmn. –Sasuke se cruza de brazos a la altura de su pecho y voltea el rostro con molestia.

-Mira…

-Naruto, Namikaze Naruto.

-Mira Naruto, nosotros no somos tus enemigos, al contrario son esos dos los que intentaron engañarte. –dice con tranquilidad la peli-rosa.

-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad? ¿Cómo se que ellos son los malos y ustedes los buenos? –ya no sabía que creer, esos dos no parecían malos, pero los extraños que les dijeron que lo eran tampoco lo parecían… ¿o él era pésimo para darse cuenta de cómo es la gente?

-Este sello. –Sakura apunta a su frente. –te aparece a ti cuando manifestaste tus poderes al igual que a nosotros solo con diferente kanji, y a ellos no. –el rubio toco su frente en donde brillaba su sello solo que con kanji y color diferente.

-Y si no nos crees, solo observa. –dice Sasuke a la vez que da un golpe en el piso con uno de sus pies y el muro desaparece sorprendiendo al rubio, mas al ver a Deidara unos metros frente a ellos mirándolos con fastidio. Sakura y Sasuke miraron de reojo a sus alrededores notando que estaban rodeados por varias arañas hechas de arcilla.

-No, no, no. Se supone que las cosas no serian así. Tu. –dice apuntando a Naruto. –debiste atacarlos y ellos. –ahora apunta a Sasuke y Sakura. –debieron matarte, no debieron ponerse a hacer un debate sobre la frente de la rosita. –una vena se hincho en la frente de la peli-rosa que lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras que Sasuke se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada. –pero como dice senpai: para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas uno mismo. –dice resignado y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada sintiéndose molesto porque ese junto a su amigo hayan querido utilizarlo.

-Naruto cuida que esas cosas no te toquen, porque si eso pasa explotaras con ellas. –dice con seriedad Sakura poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que Sasuke y el rubio paso saliva con dificultad.

* * *

Suigetsu y Jiao intentando no lastimar a las marionetas, les destruían los hilos de energía con los que Sasori las controlaba mientras este de lo más tranquilo los miraba algo alejado. Pero cada que le quitaban el hilo de energía a uno de los cuerpos Sasori sin problemas se los volvía a poner haciendo que sus esfuerzos sean en vano.

En diferentes sitios del restaurante los gemelos chasquean la lengua y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, o como si supieran lo que el otro iba a hacer; saltaron quedando en medio del restaurante pegando sus espaldas y mirando a sus enemigos como si trataran de analizarlo buscando alguna forma de deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se cansaron? –pregunta en un toque burlón Sasori haciendo que ambos gemelos sonrían de forma socarrona.

-Simplemente pensábamos en las…

-Únicas soluciones para deshacernos de estos estorbos. –Jiao termina la frase que su hermano empezó usando un tono burlón y juguetón.

-Pero por más que pensamos solo encontramos dos soluciones, que son las mismas que sabíamos desde un principio. –dicen ambos mientras que sin despegar sus espaldas esquivaban los ataques de las marionetas humanas.

-Ya deberían saber que lo de pensar no es lo suyo. –dice indiferente Sasori agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Tan bromista como siempre. –dice divertida Jiao mirándolo de reojo mientras peleaba.

-En fin… -Suigetsu suspira con pesadez. –una de las formas de deshacernos de tus marionetas humanas es:

-Convirtiendo en cenizas a tus lindas marionetas sin importarnos que sean inocentes. O…

_-(¿Cómo demonios?)_ –Sasori tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando impresionado que Jiao estaba aun a unos metros frente a él peleando junto con Suigetsu, pero la acaba de oír hablarle atrás de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto e incluso podía sentir su respiración en su nuca, pero no se atrevía a voltear.

-O matar a quien las controla, que no es para nada inocente. –dice con burla Suigetsu apareciendo frente a él sonriéndole de forma socarrona mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

El pelirrojo logro ocultar su impresión porque no podía creer que ahora tuviera a Jiao atrás de él y a Suigetsu enfrente, no los sintió venir, pero eso no es lo peor sino que aun algo alejados estaban peleando los que se suponían eran los gemelos, y el pelirrojo podía sentir la misma energía.

-¡El juego termino hermano mayor! –exclaman ambos y Jiao lo abraza por atrás a la vez que su cuerpo se convierte en fuego que consume poco a poco a Sasori fundiéndose la silueta de la chica con él.

El par de gemelos que estaba más alejado dejaron de pelear a la vez que las marionetas humanas caían inconscientes al piso dejando ver que ya habían dejado de ser controladas, y ahora los gemelos miraban hacia el pelirrojo que se quemaba. Y el otro Suigetsu miraba el cuerpo alzando ambas cejas.

-¡Madera! –exclaman sorprendidos los tres viendo que el fuego revelo que en verdad no se trataba de Sasori, sino de una marioneta de madera.

Los gemelos fruncieron el entrecejo y el Suigetsu que estaba cerca del muñeco de madera que se consumía poco a poco, se convirtió en agua que se lanzo a la marioneta para extinguir el fuego creando una gran cortina de vapor y así solo dejando a los verdaderos gemelos que se acercaron viendo con molestia la marioneta de madera.

-Tks… el bastardo aprendió trucos nuevos. –dice con molestia y fastidio Suigetsu.

-Aunque admito que esa marioneta de madera era tan real que nos engaño. –Jiao suspira resignada.

-Así que nuestro hermano mayor ahora no solo controla las cosas vivientes sino también las que no tienen vida. –dice ambos mirándose con diversión y algo de orgullo. No podían evitar sentirse así, aun amaban a Sasori como su hermano y les enorgullecía que se fortaleciera más, aunque eso no impedía que cuando llegue el momento vayan a matarlo.

-Creo que él ya debe de haber escapado. –dice indiferente Jiao y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

-Hermano mayor siempre ha sido listo y sabe que solo contra nosotros dos no puede. No le conviene estar cerca y seguramente controlaba a las marionetas estando en un lugar seguro donde pueda escapar. –dice despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia. –como para que no le sintamos es porque seguro esta algo lejos, sin duda su alcance para controlar ha aumentado. –ambos sonríen de forma torcida.

-Llevémonos el nuevo juguete de hermano mayor y vayamos a buscar al master. –dice con seriedad Jiao. –desde hace rato…

-Siento que está en problemas. –ambos asintieron mirándose a los ojos con seriedad.

* * *

Naruto corría como si su vida dependiera de ello… bueno, de hecho así era ya que miles de hormigas algo grandes y más importante: cien por ciento explosivas lo perseguían.

-¡Aahh…! ¡Malditas bombas con forma de animales, nunca se acaban! ¡Parece como si ese travestido tuviera diarrea y cagara bombas! –exclama molesto el rubio mientras corría, ya había probado que el mandarlas a volar con una ventisca de viento solo hacía que explotaran y él solito saliera herido en el proceso ante las ondas de las explosiones.

De pronto empezó a sentir como si estuviera corriendo en una corredora eléctrica, por más que aceleraba no avanzaba, por lo que bajo la mirada viendo que efectivamente el piso parecía una banda eléctrica, que comenzó a elevarse haciendo que mire de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Sasuke mirándolo burlón mientras alzaba sus brazos y los elevaba alzando mas el piso, provocando que Naruto saltara y cayera de lleno al piso golpeándose la cara.

Haciendo movimientos elegantes con sus manos el pelinegro con su poder hizo que el pavimento como si de papel se tratara envolvieran a todas las hormigas haciéndolas explotar, pero como el concreto las cubría la explosión solo retumbo un poco el suelo.

-Teme. –el rubio levanta el rostro dejando ver lo rojo que lo tenía y fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke que sonreía socarrón.

-Demonios. –oyeron que exclamaba Sakura y la vieron correr a ellos. –ese bastardo solo nos distraía para crear eso. –dice apuntando hacia Deidara haciendo que ambos volteen viéndolos sonreírles de forma sádica, pero eso no los asusto sino mas bien el enorme insecto que estaba atrás del rubio, a simple vista se le calculaban unos cuatro metros de altura.

-Contemplen mi arte. –dice maravillado extendiendo sus brazos a sus costados.

-¿Oye crees que si uso agua esa cosa no explote? –pregunta Sasuke algo nervioso mirando de reojo a Sakura.

-Las bombas funcionan aun debajo del agua ¿eso responde tu pregunta? –dice con fastidio mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-Lo sabía, solo mantenía la esperanza. –dice deprimido bajando la cabeza y Naruto se pone de pie de un salto quedando en medio de ambos.

-¿Muros de los que crean ustedes no nos servirán con eso? –pregunta mirándolos esperanzado.

-Po… posiblemente. –dice algo nerviosa Sakura y dejándoles ver en su mirada que no estaba del todo segura.

-Bueno, los dejo con mi lindo amigo. –dice divertido el rubio a la vez que un enorme agujero negro aparecía alado de él. –me gustaría quedarme pero sinceramente no me arriesgare a recibir el cariño de esta hermosura, no creo sobrevivir a eso. –dice con burla y sin más salta al agujero negro que se cerró nada mas entro.

El enorme monstruo dio un paso hacia ellos haciendo que los tres se alejen un paso mirándolo temeroso.

-Sasuke tal vez si creas una cueva que nos proteja y yo creo otra logremos protegernos de la explosión. –el pelinegro asintió con entendimiento.

-Oigan pero si esa cosa explotan ¿no creen que podría destruir media ciudad? –pregunta el rubio mirándolos curioso haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura se miren entre sí asustados sabiendo que era lo más probable.

-Siendo tan bueno en la batalla se me ocurrió una solución, pero tal vez, solo tal vez funcione –dice una voz masculina con un toque burlón haciendo que miren desde donde la escucharon viendo a Jiao y Suigetsu en cuclillas mirándolos juguetones en medio del circulo que entre los tres habían creado para hablar de cómo destruir a esa cosa o salvarse de ella. –Si entre Yuig-hua y Master crean un grueso muro encerrando a esa cosa podría posiblemente no destruir media ciudad.

-¿Cuándo demonios llegaron ahí? –pregunta sorprendido Sasuke teniendo los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Sakura y Naruto. Los gemelos se encogen de hombros poniendo una expresión misteriosa.

-Eso no importa ahora. –dice Jiao con diversión. –lo mejor es que hagan ya lo que les dijo Sui-chan o en menos de un minuto seremos polvo. –ambos gemelos apuntan hacia el monstruo haciendo que los demás volteen viendo asustados como el enorme insecto de arcilla se iba inflando señal que explotaría.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Sakura y Sasuke se colocaron un par de pasos frente a los demás y una energía color marrón los envolvió. Haciendo movimientos con sus manos hicieron que el concreto se levantara y con varias capas envolvieron en una especie de cueva cilíndrica al enorme insecto, que a los pocos segundos exploto rompiendo el muro y lanzando varios trozos hacia todos lados.

Naruto fue envuelto por un aura amarilla y su sello en la frente brillo con más intensidad al ver que varias partes del muro se disparaban a ellos, y extendiendo sus manos partió algunos con cuchillas de viento mientras que Sasuke y Sakura extendiendo sus manos al frente usando su poder sobre la roca desviaban a otros lados que no fuera a ellos los trozos de concreto.

-Impresionante trabajo en equipo. –dice los gemelos con falsa impresión mientras sus cabellos y ropas se ondeaban ante las ondas de la explosión.

Cuando todas las partes de concreto fueron desviadas y ya estaban a salvo el sello y aura desapareció de los tres, aunque Sasuke y Sakura se dejaron caer de rodillas al piso respirando algo agitados, el crear ese grueso muro les quito muchas energías.

Los gemelos rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se colocaron delante de Naruto poniéndole una de sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros provocando que el rubio los mire extrañado.

-Tú debes ser el guardián viento. –dicen emocionados ambos sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¿Guardián viento? –pregunta sin entender.

-Yo soy Hozuki Jiao guardián del elemento fuego. –se presenta sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Hozuki Suigetsu guardián del elemento agua.

-¿Acaso son hermanos? –ambos asintieron con orgullo.

-Somos gemelos. Yo soy la mayor. –Jiao se da leves golpecitos en el pecho dándole un aire de orgullo.

_-(Ahora comprendo el gran parecido Uo.o) –_Mucho gusto. Soy Namikaze Naruto. –el rubio les sonrío de oreja a oreja. –aun así no entiendo eso de guardianes. –dice apenado rascándose la nuca.

-Hay nueve guardianes encarnados. –dice Sakura poniéndose de pie haciendo que ambos gemelos se separen del rubio y se hagan un par de pasos hacia atrás para permitirle ver al rubio a Sakura que se acercaba a él. –roca, fuego, agua, viento, rayo, arena, metal, hielo y naturaleza. –Sakura se coloco un par de pasos frente al rubio y lo miro de una forma tan penetrante que puso algo nervioso al rubio por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente haciendo que los gemelos sonrían con burla. –como ya te dijeron ellos son fuego y agua. –dice apuntando a Jiao y a Suigetsu. –tú eres el elemento viento y yo soy Haruno Sakura guardián del elemento roca.

-¡Nuestra misión…! –exclaman emocionados los gemelos corriendo hacia Sasuke que aun seguía sentado en el piso tratando de recuperar energía, pero los gemelos no lo dejaron seguir descansando ya que ante la vista de los otros dos lo tomaron cada uno de uno de sus brazos y lo levantaron arrastrándolo frente al rubio y Sakura se había movido para que no la empujaran. –es ayudar a nuestro master a manifestar y controlar nuestro elemento, pero en especial protegerlo de todo peligro, no importa si perdemos la vida con tal de que él este a salvo. –dice ambos orgullosos y el rubio los miro impresionado mientras que Sasuke suspiraba fastidiado porque no lo dejaron seguir reposando.

_-(Entiendo que sean gemelos pero ¿tienen que decir y hacer los mismos gestos como si fueran uno? Eso desespera ¬¬) –_el rubio soltó un largo suspiro. – ¿Ósea que nací para proteger a un tal Master que ni sé quién es y por eso tengo estos poderes? –pregunta sorprendido y los gemelos asintieron una y otra vez emocionados. –por cierto teme ¿qué elemento eres?, apuesto lo que sea, que tu elemento no es tan cool como el mío. –dice arrogante y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida al igual que los gemelos.

-Eres un dobe, pensé que ya lo habrías notado. –dice con burla ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio mientras que Sakura suspiraba con cansancio mientras rodaba los ojos. –yo soy aquel que puede controlar todos los elementos, aquel Master que debes proteger ante todo. –dice con arrogancia mirando triunfante al rubio, que dirigió su mirada a los gemelos en una muda pregunta de si decía la verdad y estos asintieron divertidos, luego el rubio miro de la misma forma a Sakura que asintió con fastidio.

-¡NOO…! –el rubio se dejo caer de rodillas poniendo sus manos en ambos costados de la nuca. – ¡nací para proteger a un teme! –dice lleno de horror.

-Ya deja de decirme teme, dobe. –dice molesto dándole un zape.

-Y tú no me digas dobe, teme. –dice molesto el rubio poniéndose de pie de golpe para mandarle rayitos con la mirada y Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

_-(Aquí vamos de nuevo)_ –Sakura se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano mientras suspiraba con cansancio. Los gemelos pasaban su mirada de uno a otro y se les notaba diversión en sus ojos ante la infantil pelea.

-¡Usuratonkachi! –el rubio ensancho los ojos ofendido y Sasuke sonrió burlón.

-¿Cómo me dijiste teme? –pregunta furioso.

-U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi. –deletrea de forma burlona hablándole como si fuera un retrasado mental.

-¡Y el primer round lo gana el master! –gritan los gemelos pasándoles sus brazos por los hombros del pelinegro que le sonreía con burla al rubio que lo fulminaba con la mirada y gruñía como perro rabioso.

_-(Y los retrasados mentales aumentan en mi vida)_ –lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Sakura mientras apretaba el puño a la altura de su barbilla poniendo una expresión de pesar.

**Continuara**

**(1) dage: hermano mayor**

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado ^^ finalmente naru-chian hizo su aparicion jajaja y ese maldioto de kakashi en una sala d masajes mientras los demas buscando, bueno digo los demas por saku y sassu ya ke los gemelos andaba d tour jajajajaja**

**espero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	14. Y se une otro loco

**Y se une otro loco**

Cuando el rubio y Sasuke terminaron con su infantil pelea se le fue contado bien la situación al nuevo guardián. Sakura le hablo a Kakashi para que los recoja, por lo que ahora los cinco se encuentran parados en la bahía esperando que el despreocupado peli-plata llegue por ellos.

-¿Y que edad tienes Sakura-chan? –pregunta el rubio mirando con demasiado interés a la peli-rosa.

Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo, sintiéndose molesto hacia ese rubio. Y lo que mas le molesta es no saber la razón de que le provoque enojo que el rubio se la pase poniéndole demasiado interés a la peli-rosa, y es que el rubio incluso pone mas interés en saber cosas de Sakura que en las dudas que debería tener sobre lo que le acaban de contar sobre el porque tiene poderes.

En cuanto los gemelos al notar la molestia de Sasuke y el sospechar la razón no podían evitar sentirse divertido por la situación e incluso se sienten ansiosos por saber como se desarrollara la relación entre esos tres.

-Diecisiete. –contesta indiferente Sakura, mirando de reojo al rubio.

-¡Genial! ¡La misma edad que yo dattebayo! ¿No crees que es sorprendente? –pregunta con una emoción algo exagerada. –Tal vez es el destino. –dice algo coqueto al momento que sus mejillas adquieren un leve tinte rosado.

-Tal vez tengas razón. El destino tiene que ver mucho en esto. –dice pensativa, sobándose la barbilla como si intentara buscarle explicación a algo.

Naruto la miro emocionado en cuanto Sasuke ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa y sintiendo esa extraña molestia crecer en su ser y lo mas raro es que le entraron unas increíbles ganas de matar a su nuevo guardián. Por otro lado los gemelos voltearon a verse mutuamente poniendo una mueca de exagerada y fingida sorpresa a la vez que abren sus bocas formando una perfecta "O" con ella.

-Es muy raro que los guardianes reunidos hasta ahorita tengamos la misma edad que el elegido. Sin duda el destino ha aportado mucho en esto. –dice aun pensativa Sakura.

Naruto cayó estilo anime sintiéndose completamente desilusionado haciendo que Sakura lo mire extrañada por su reacción. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar con burla al rubio y sonreír de forma torcida, en cuanto los gemelos se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada que les provoca la situación.

_-(Sakura-chan es rara, no ha sido cautivada por mi rostro de galán de cine_ –el rubio se puso de pie mientras se soba la cabeza mirando con extrañeza a la peli-rosa por no caer ante su sex-appel. –_ Pero por muy rara que sea es muy guapa, sin duda mi tipo, además esa gran frente que tiene la hace ver mas linda, de solo verle la frente me dan ganas de darle un beso en ella… hay mucho espacio ahí para darle muchos besos)_ –el rubio puso una expresión soñadora mirando como bobo enamorado la frente de la peli-rosa haciendo que esta alce una ceja extrañada al verlo y que Sasuke nuevamente frunza el entrecejo.

-¿Sabes que es lo más divertido de todo esto Suigetsu? –Jiao mira a su hermano con diversión poniendo una expresión picara al igual que él.

-¡Que nuestro protagonista no se da cuenta de sus celos! –exclaman ambos de forma divertida haciendo que los otros tres los miren extrañado al no saber de lo que hablan.

-¿De que hablan? –pregunta curioso el rubio.

-Déjalos. Solo entre ellos entienden sus pendejadas. –aconseja Sakura, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si misma.

-Entiendo… creo. –susurra el rubio rascándose la nuca extrañado dejando ver que realmente no entendió nada. –Por cierto llevo rato preguntándome, ¿como le hacen para coordinarse para hablar e incluso hacer los mismos movimientos y muecas? –pregunta mirando a los gemelos, los cuales pasan uno de sus brazos por el hombro del otro y sonríen de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es porque tenemos una conexión muy especial. –dicen ambos de forma melosa.

-¿Eh?

-Te digo que solo los ignores, por mas que lo intentes nunca entenderás su extrañeza. –le aconseja Sakura palmeándole el hombro y el rubio voltea a verla aun sin entender.

-¡Dobe! –murmura Sasuke mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Qué me dijiste teme? –pregunta molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No me digas teme, dobe! –gruñe molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada también. De ambos comenzaron a salir rayitos de sus ojos los cuales chocaban.

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! –dice con fastidio Sakura al momento que golpea su frente con una de sus manos.

El claxon de un automóvil hizo que el par de chicos dejen su infantil pelea de miradas y volteen hacia donde provino al igual que los demás, viendo un automóvil estacionado a unos metros frente a ellos y a Kakashi saliendo de la parte del conductor alzando una mano hacia ellos.

-¡Tío Kakashi llego! –exclaman emocionados los gemelos corriendo hacia donde esta el peli-plata.

-Maldito vago, siempre nos hace esperar mucho. –gruñe molesta Sakura comenzando a caminar y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón también caminando a la par de ella al igual que Naruto.

-¿También es un guardián? –pregunta curioso el rubio, mirando a Sasuke.

-No. Es el tutor de Sakura, es de quien te hablamos. –responde con indiferencia el pelinegro y el rubio asintió con entendimiento.

* * *

Dentro del automóvil se ve en la parte de conductor a Kakashi, en el asiento del copiloto a Suigetsu quien tiene sobre sus piernas a Jiao, en la parte de atrás esta Sasuke, en medio Sakura y luego Naruto.

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho Kakashi? –pregunta con molestia Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Me extrañaste? –pregunta meloso, mirándola emocionado a través del espejo retrovisor.

-No, pero odio que nos hagas esperarte. –dice cortante y a Kakashi lo rodeo un aura triste y desolada provocando que el rubio lo mire extrañado ante su raro carácter. – Espero que este tiempo en verdad hayas estado ayudándonos a buscar al guardián viento y no te hayas escapado dejándonos todo el trabajo. –dice con advertencia no notando como Kakashi se tensaba.

-Claro que me la pase buscándolo, pero ustedes lo encontraron. –dice nervioso, sintiendo que empieza a hiperventilar al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sakura en su nuca.

_-(¿Por qué no le creo?)_ –Sasuke mira con ojos entrecerrados la nuca del peli-plata.

-Oye tío Kakashi tu piel esta brillando, se ve mas suave. –dice Suigetsu, mirando curioso a Kakashi, notando como este se tensaba mas.

-Si. Tu cutis se ve mas cuidado. –dice Jiao, también mirándolo curiosa, notando como mas se tensa el peli-plata.

-¿Así que tu eres el guardián viento? –dice con diferencia Kakashi, mirando al rubio por el espejo retrovisor mientras conduce, ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo.

Sakura, Sasuke y los gemelos entrecerraron los ojos al notar como el hombre había desviado completamente el tema, aunque los gemelos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia ya que ellos tampoco buscaron mucho al guardián, de hecho también se escaparon de su responsabilidad.

-¡Así es dattebayo! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo diecisiete años y mi sueño es ser el mejor héroe del mundo dattebayo! –dice de forma enérgica.

Sasuke rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio, a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a Kakashi y los gemelos sonrieron con diversión.

-Un gusto en conocerte Naruto. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, si necesitas algo no me lo pidas a mi porque sinceramente no te lo daré aunque este en mis manos. –dice de forma aflojerada y perezosa haciendo que los pasajeros de la parte de atrás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que los gemelos amplían su sonrisa divertida.

-Ahmm… gracias, supongo. –dice el rubio sin saber que mas decir.

-Hablas muy bien el japonés Naruto, además tienes nombre nipón al igual que las facciones, me imagine que seria el típico americano con acento y todo.—dice mas aflojerado, y los gemelos asintieron mostrando que ellos también pensaban lo mismo.

-Es que mis padres son japoneses, pero yo naci aquí, aun así en casa ellos siempre me han hablado en su idioma natal. –explica apenado, rascándose la nuca mostrando algo de nerviosismo.

-Comprendo. –dice sin mucho interés. – ¿Y? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-¿Eh? –el rubio alza ambas cejas mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Supongo que ya te contaron todo? –Kakashi vio por el espejo como el rubio asentía con la cabeza. – Así que… ¿qué planeas? ¿Te nos unirás y nos ayudaras con esta misión?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Siempre supe que naci para salvar el mundo dattebayo! –exclama enérgico, alzando su puño derecho.

-¡Así se habla dattebayo! –exclaman los gemelos, alzando también su puño, animando mas al rubio.

Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos al ver que un idiota mas se unió al equipo mientras que Kakashi sonreía con algo de diversión.

-Pero antes… ¿podrían llevarme a mi casa? ¡Tengo que hablar con mis padres sobre mi misión en esta vida dattebayo! –dice con seriedad, mirando el horizonte con añoranza, dándole aire de héroe, incluso se vio el atardecer atrás de él dándole mas dramatismo a la escena, haciendo que las dos personas que van a su lado lo miren como el loco retrasado que es.

-Claro. Me gustaría hablar con tus padres también, así que dame tu dirección. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi. –_(Mas bien necesito que firmen una hoja en donde no me hago responsable si su hijo muere)_

* * *

Se logra ver una mansión estilo ingles, es tan grande que parece un castillo, además que es muy hermosa, tiene grandes jardines llenos de esculturas echas con plantas e incluso algunas echas de roca que a simple vista se ven costosas, incluso se logra ver desde afuera lo mucho que se tiene que caminar desde el gran barandal dorado a la entrada de la gran mansión.

Parados en la acera frente a esa enorme mansión están Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y los gemelos. Todos a excepción del rubio mostraban sorpresa al ver la casa e incluso Sasuke y Sakura tienen la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada! –exclama el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Al fin una casa decente! –exclaman complacidos los gemelos siendo los primeros en recobrar la compostura.

-¡Oye! ¡Si eres ladrón, ¿como es que vives en esto? –pregunta Sasuke aun sorprendido apuntando la mansión.

_-(El negocio de los ladrones ha de dejar mucho) –_Kakashi se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo mientras mira con interés la mansión.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –dice molesta Sakura al momento que le da un fuerte zape en la nuca.

-¿Ahora que hice? –pregunta ofendido mientras se soba la zona golpeada.

-Se que estabas pensando meterte en el negocio del robo. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Como crees. –dice haciéndose el inocente mientras se rasca la nuca.

Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Sakura los entrecierra mas mostrando advertencia, ambos sabían que si esta pensando en meterse al negocio del robo. En cuanto los gemelos ahora tienen una expresión aburrida y se tapan con su mano derecha un leve bostezo.

-La verdad esta mansión no la compre con el dinero que robo. De hecho es de mis padres. –dice algo apenado mientras se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos. –Mi familia es millonaria, pero a mi me gusta ayudar a los necesitados así que por eso robo, para dárselos a ellos. Pero solo robo las joyerías de mis padres.

_-(¿Para que tanto pedo? ¿Qué no es más fácil pedirle el dinero a sus padres para donarlo?)_ –todos, incluidos los gemelos miran incrédulos al rubio poniéndolo mas nervioso.

-¿Tus padres saben que les estas robando? –pregunta Sasuke, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, pero ellos dicen que lo hago por una buena causa así que no me regañan. –responde apenado, rascándose la nuca mostrando un poco de nerviosismo.

_-(Los padres del dobe son iguales o mas idiotas que él)_ –a Sasuke se le entrecerraron los ojos tanto que parecían dos franjas y la frente se le sombreo de negro.

_-(¿Por qué no me extraña que sus padres estén mas locos que él? Lo mas seguro es que me estoy acostumbrando a toparme con cada loco y por lo general entre mas dinero tengan mas zafados están)—_Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

-¡Tus padres son geniales Naruto! ¡Queremos conocerlos! –exclaman emocionados los gemelos.

-¡Gracias! –dice algo apenado, con sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco. –Ahorita se los presentare. –un brillo de emoción adorno los ojos de los gemelos mostrando lo ansiosos que están por conocer a los padres del rubio.

-Narutin. –Kakashi camina hacia el rubio y pone uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro en un abrazo amigable. –Conozco una asociación muy pobre que necesita de tus recursos, se llama "Dale dinero a este Dios griego SA de CV"

Sakura camina a grandes zancadas hacia Kakashi y lo toma de una oreja, jalándosela haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor.

-No te aproveches idiota.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez y los gemelos sonríen divertidos.

_-(Es tan sexy cuando se enoja)_ –el rubio mira cautivado la mueca de gorila enojado que tiene en este momento Sakura.

* * *

Sentados en uno de los sillones del salón principal de la gran mansión están Jioa, Suigetsu a su lado, y Sasuke, en otro de los sillones están Sakura y Kakashi. Los cinco están ahí bebiendo un poco de refresco que les trajo una de las empleadas y están esperando al rubio quien fue a buscar a sus padres para presentárselos.

Sasuke no podía evitar mirar con curiosidad el lugar al no estar acostumbrado a ver esa clase de lugares. En cuanto los demás están de lo más tranquilos, los gemelos porque siempre han estado rodeados de lujos, Sakura porque cuando estuvo entrenando con los gemelos iba con frecuencia a lugares así, y Kakashi simplemente digamos que ha vivido muchos años y conoce de todo.

El sonido de unas pisadas se oyen acercándose haciendo que los cinco volteen hacia una de las entradas del enorme salón viendo entrar por ella al rubio siendo acompañado por dos adultos; uno es muy parecido a Naruto solo que una cabeza mas alto y de un tono de piel mas claro, además de tener facciones mas maduras y marcadas, y no posee esas raras marcas que el rubio menor tiene en sus mejillas. Ese traje formal y elegante de color azul marino que cubre su cuerpo no esconde el trabajado cuerpo del hombre. No lleva corbata y lleva desabrochados los tres primeros botones de la camisa blanca de seda que lleva debajo del saco.

La otra persona es una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera lacia de color rojo. Tiene unos grandes y expresivos ojos color azul cielo. Su cuerpo esta muy bien proporcionado, teniendo curvas donde deben estar. Su tono de piel es clara, aunque menos que la del rubio mayor. Lleva puesto un pantalón color negro que le queda ceñido marcando sus hermosas piernas, una blusa también ceñida de color crema, es sin mangas y el cuello un poco alto, encima lleva un saco del mismo color del pantalón, el cual le queda ceñido y lo lleva abierto, es de mangas cortas y cuello polo, para finalizar unos zapatos de tacón con plataforma. En su cuello un collar de perlas lo adorna y unos aretes de la misma piedra están en sus orejas.

-Si así se pondrá Naruto cuando sea mayor me lo como entero. –susurra Jiao mirando embobada al rubio mayor.

-¡Hermana! –exclama en forma de regaño Suigetsu, codeándole las costillas molesto para que deje de mirar al rubio y Jiao le sonrío socarrona.

_-(¡Lo admito! Maduritos están más sabrosos)_ –piensa Sakura mirando sorprendida y algo cautivada al rubio mayor.

-Chicos les presento a mis padres. –dice mostrando orgullo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja al momento de detenerse junto sus padres frente a los demás quienes se pusieron de pie por educación. –Él es mi padre, Minato Namikaze.

-Un gusto en conocerlo. Es un placer conocer amigos de mi hijo. –dice de forma amigable, sonriéndoles con amabilidad haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

_-(Yo no diría que somos amigos, apenas lo conocimos hoy)_ –piensa Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Y ella es mi hermosa madre; Kushina de Namikaze.

-Un gusto conocerlos. –dice sonriéndole de forma amigable. –Y lamento cualquier molestia que este retrasado les haya causado. –dice al momento de darle un zape al rubio.

-¡Mamá, te he dicho que no me avergüences frente a mis amigos! –se queja el rubio mirándola molesto al momento que se soba la zona golpeada.

-Y yo te he dicho que no me contestes. Que ya sepas limpiarte la cola no significa que tengas los suficientes cojones para hacerlo. –dice firme jalándole con fuerza una de las mejillas haciendo que el rubio se queje del dolor.

_-(La mamá de Naruto es genial)_ –piensan los gemelos mirando fascinados a Kushina.

Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi miran incrédulos a la pelirroja, sorprendidos ante lo mal hablada que es siendo que se supone es una dama de sociedad. En cuanto Minato sonríe de forma forzada y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, sintiendo pena ajena.

-Hijo, sigue con las presentaciones. –dice sin quitar su tono de voz amable para así hacer que esos dos dejen su show frente a las visitas, y lo consiguió ya que su esposa soltó la mejilla de su hijo, el cual se la soba adolorido.

-Bueno ellos son…

-¡Yo soy Jiao! –dice interrumpiendo al rubio y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yo soy Suigetsu! –dice igual de enérgico que su hermana y sonriendo de la misma forma que ella.

-¡Y somos gemelos! –exclaman mas enérgicos e inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Naruto mira a esos dos algo sorprendido, no puede acostumbrarse a esa forma tan bien coordinada que tienen para hablar. Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos mientras que Kakashi sonrío levemente. En cuanto Minato no borraba su sonrisa llena de amabilidad, pero por su frente resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Kya…! Que emoción, siempre quise tener gemelos. –dice emocionada Kushina, tocándose sus mejillas mirando a esos dos como si fueran un par de cachorritos. –pero lamentablemente solo tuve un hijo, algo retrasado, pero hijo al fin y al cabo. –dice algo decepcionada.

-Gracias por lo que me toca. –susurra Naruto, mirando de reojo a su madre mostrándose ofendido.

Minato sonrío de forma forzada, sintiendo pena por su hijo, y Sasuke sonrío, mirando con burla al rubio.

-Ambos son tan lindos, parecen un par de angelitos. –alaga mirándolos con emoción y Sakura suelta una carcajada irónica que solo Kakashi y Sasuke escucharon haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su frente.

-Gracias, siempre no lo dicen. –dicen ambos poniendo su mejor expresión que muestra ternura haciendo que a Kushina le den ganas de ser pedófila y hacerle cochinadas a Suigetsu para según ella pervertirlo—_ignorando que Suigetsu como digno nieto de Jiraiya es un pervertido de primera—_

_-(Mi sentido arácnido me dice que esos dos de angelitos no tienen nada)_ –piensa en rubio mirando de forma sospechosa a los gemelos, el verlos parpadear de forma tierna hacia que sospechara mas de ellos, ya que él suele poner esa cara cuando hizo una travesura y sus papis lo descubrieron.

-¿Y los demás son…? –pregunta Minato empezando a molestarse al notar como su esposa mira al peli-blanco, la conoce bien y sabe que esa mirada es cien por ciento pervertida.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y soy el tutor de estos chicos en este viaje. –se presenta de forma educada Kakashi haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. –Ella es mi sobrina Sakura Haruno y él es Sasuke Uchiha. –dice apuntándolos respectivamente y los dos también hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo mientras que el matrimonio Namikaze les sonríe con amabilidad.

-¡Y todos ellos son mis compañeros que me ayudaran a luchar contra los malos dattebayo! –dice de forma heroica, poniendo una pose, según él cool.

Jiao y Suigetsu asintieron confirmando lo que el rubio dijo mientras que Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke miran al rubio como el retrasado que es.

-¡Finalmente serás un héroe de verdad! ¡Me alegro por ti hijo! –dice orgulloso y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a su hijo y este le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yo me alegro que al fin dejaras de imitar los héroes que ves en la televisión y tendrás tu equipo propio! –dice Kushina con seriedad, teniendo los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón a si misma. – Ya me había hartado de esas facetas de héroes copiados; primero fue el zorro, me cansaste haciéndome mandar a arreglar las "N" que dejabas marcadas en las paredes de las joyerías. –Una gota de sudor resbalo en la nuca de Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi mientras que los gemelos se imaginaban a Naruto vistiendo como el zorro. –Luego siguió la faceta Batman; dejabas un buen de armitas en forma de murciélagos tiradas por todas partes. –Naruto se rasca la nuca apenado, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Y luego siguió la faceta Robin Hoot y me hacías reparar las vitrinas rotas cada dos por tres. –termina mostrando fastidio.

-Tranquila mujer, ambos sabemos que desde que Naruto es niño tiene poderes especiales y que pronto llegarían sus compañeros héroes para salvar junto con él el mundo. –dice con tranquilidad y orgullo.

-Me vale que sea de la liga extraordinaria o la liga de la justicia, lo que sea mientras no me haga a mí trabajar de más. –dice molesta, mirando con advertencia al rubio menor.

-Mamá, esos son sacrificios que debe hacer la madre de un héroe. –dice de forma heroica.

_-(Esta familia es divertida)_ –piensan divertidos los gemelos viendo la rara discusión que tienen ahora los Namikaze, aunque mas que discusión se vea Kushina ahorcando a Naruto por decirle eso y a Minato intentar detener a su mujer antes de que mate al rubio menor.

_-(Que rara familia)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura que tienen la frente sombreada de negro y los ojos muy entrecerrados.

_-(La mamá de Naruto se ve muy sexy cuando se enoja… esta loca, pero sexy)_ –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo escaneando de forma pervertida el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

* * *

Después del casi asesinato de Kushina hacia su hijo y de que Minato lograra calmar a su mujer, Kakashi les conto algunos detalles de la misión que desde ahora tendrá el hijo de la pareja, ya que parecían tener la mente muy abierta como para decirles la verdad y así fue ya que lo tomaron demasiado bien, incluso lo tomaron tan normal dejando en claro que esa familia es demasiado rara.

En este momento el rubio se encuentra fuera de la mansión con maletas en mano y sus ahora nuevos compañeros a su lado, mientras que Minato y Kushina están parados en la entrada.

-Se hombre hijo mío, y no mueras.

-Los héroes nunca mueren madre. –dice con heroísmo, mirando el horizonte con melancolía.

-Hijo, lava tus calzones antes, si piensas ponértelos encima de los pantalones como Súper man. –aconseja con seriedad Minato.

-Lo hare padre, los mandare a la tintorería. –dice con heroísmo.

-¡Te extrañaremos hijo! –exclama Kushina conmovida, comenzando a llorar echándosele encima a su hijo abrazándolo, mostrando que no solo es loca sino también bipolar, unos momentos lo intenta matar y otros llora porque se ira.

-Yo también lo hare madre, pero debo seguir mi camino de la vida. Es hora de que el pájaro vuele del nido. –dice con seriedad, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero sus ojos se nublaban y comenzaba a temblarle el labio.

Minato sonrío levemente mirando a su esposa e hijo, se sentía triste ante su partida, pero sabe que debe dejarlo seguir su destino.

Sakura se golpeo la frente exasperada del pancho de esos tres, nada mas no golpeaba al rubio para que deje su pancho solo porque ahí están los padres de él y les tiene un poco de respeto. En cuanto Sasuke se mordía la lengua para no gritarle a Naruto que deje sus pendejadas y solo se contenía porque no quiere faltarle el respeto a esos señores que se tomaron tan bien la loca historia que les conto Kakashi. En cuanto los gemelos se limpian falsas lagrimas, mirando conmovidos la despedida de los Namikaze, y Kakashi simplemente los ignoraba, esta mas concentrado en leer el libro que tiene en sus manos.

* * *

Se ve un gran salón en el que las paredes son adornadas por varios cuadros que a simple vista se nota que son costosos. Las paredes tiene un tapiz color rojo y el piso tiene azulejos blancos y negro, como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez. En medio del enorme salón esta una larga mesa rectangular en donde hay sillas de madera en sus cabeceras y costados.

La única luz que alumbra el enorme salón es de unas cuantas velas que están en los candelabros de las esquinas de la habitación y un par en medio de la mesa.

En la silla de la cabecera de la mesa esta sentada una persona a la que la luz no alumbra no permitiendo ver su rostro, solo se nota la silueta de su cuerpo mostrando que es varón. En las sillas del costado derecho están sentadas cuatro personas mas y del otro costado otras cuatro, de esas cuatro se distinguen a Sasori y Deidara, los cuales la poca luz de las velas si deja ver sus rostros.

-Así que nuevamente fallaron. –dice la voz ronca y carente de sentimiento proveniente de la persona que esta sentada a la cabecera de la mesa.

Deidara baja la cabeza, no atreviéndose a mirar a nadie mas sintiéndose avergonzado en cuanto Sasori se mantuvo tranquilo, sin mostrar alguna clase de reacción en su mirada o rostro.

-¡Es realmente humillante que no puedan en contra de unos mocosos! –dice con burla un chico sentado frente a Deidara, el cual sonríe de forma burlona dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos.

Deidara alza el rostro fulminando con la mirada a quien hablo, haciendo que este amplié su sonrisa burlona.

-Me gustaría ver si tú consigues siquiera durar cinco minutos peleando contra ellos. –dice de forma retadora el rubio.

-Creo que solo durare tres minutos, solo eso necesito para matarlos a todos. –dice con arrogancia sin borrar su sonrisa haciendo que una vena se hinche en la cabeza del rubio.

-Aquí no es lo importante cuanto tardaran en matarlos, lo importante es que están desperdiciando dinero en sus fracasos. –dice una voz masculina que suena demasiado ronca y espeluznante, proveniente de una de las personas que se sientan del mismo lado que Deidara y Sasori.

-¿Acaso te crees el tesorero del equipo Kakuzu? –dice con molestia Deidara, mirándolo con molestia y entrecerrando sus ojos. –Que yo sepa tu no nos das ni un quinto partido por la mitad, el dinero es del líder, él debería quejarse. –dice firme, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo a la vez que cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Aunque el dinero no sea mío, odio que sea desperdiciado. Si ese es el caso seria mejor que me lo den, yo jamás lo desperdiciaría de esa forma. –dice con molestia, como si el caso del dinero desperdiciado le resultara el mas grande de los delitos haciendo que a varios en la mesa le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(Me alegra que el líder no sea Kakuzu o seguro en vez de ponernos a intentar matar a los que impedirán nuestra dominación mundial nos mandara a trabajar en un circo para ganar más dinero)_ –Deidara mira con ojos entrecerrados a Kakuzu que ahora se había puesto a hacer cuentas con el ábaco que de quien sabe donde saco, pero ahora lo tiene frente a él, sobre la mesa.

-Yo pienso… todos dirigen su mirada hacia la persona que esta sentada alado de Sasori, al cual no se le logra distinguir bien el rostro, pero su tono voz suena burlona. –Que simplemente no es que no puedan ganarles, mas bien no quieren ganarles.

-¡¿De que hablas Hidan? –grita ofendido Deidara. –Es una tontera que digas que no les queremos ganar, si lo que mas quiero es quebrarles el cuello, en especial a la rosadita frentona. –dice molesto.

-Yo no lo decía por ti. –dice sin borrar su tono burlón dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sasori, haciendo que Deidara mire al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo y no mandes indirectas. –dice indiferente Sasori, no mostrando nada en u mirada.

-Pienso que esos lazos que tuviste con tres de los guardianes te impide pelear enserio con ellos. –dice mirándolo de forma retadora.

-¿Eso piensas? –pregunta mostrando algo de ironía en su tono de voz. –Pelea contra los guardianes agua y fuego, luego me dices si me contengo para no matarlos. –dice indiferente alzando su rostro para mirar el techo con aburrimiento.

-Cuando lo haga y los mate con facilidad mostrare que aun conservas sentimientos hacia esos tres. –dice retador Hidan.

-Tengo entendido que son los guardianes más fuertes y preparados que tiene el elegido. –dice pensativo el chico de dientes de tiburón, mirando el techo de forma pensativa. –me gustaría pelear contra ellos. –dice con diversión enderezando su rostro y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-Tobi también quiere conocerlos, he escuchado que son muy divertidos y Tobi quiere jugar con ellos. –dice de forma aniñada el que esta sentado alado del de dientes de tiburón, no se le ve su rostro, pero su complexión es delgada, además que se la ha pasado todo el rato devorando varios pasteles de la charola frente a él en donde hay demasiados.

-¡Suficiente! –dice con fastidio el líder. –Son cuatro guardianes ahora, tengo entendido que el guardián viento aun no esta lo suficiente entrenado así que no les causara problemas. Los guardianes con los que deben tener cuidado son roca, agua y fuego, en especial los últimos dos, así que ahora irán Hidan y Kakuzu junto con Sasori y Deidara para matarlos a todos, incluyendo al elegido y a Kakashi.

-¿Por qué manda a Sasori y Deidara también? Ellos ya han perdido contra ellos tres veces. –dice molesto Hidan haciendo que Deidara lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Porque ellos son los que mas han peleado contra ellos, conocen más sus habilidades. –dice cortante el líder.

-¡En tu cara rarito! –dice burlón Deidara, apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¡Le pediré a Jashin-sama que te maldiga bastardo! –gruñe furioso, mirándolo de una forma tan espeluznante que hizo que Deidara rápidamente se pusiera de pie y se escondiera atrás de Sasori provocando que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Senpai ayúdame! No quiero que el sádico Dios del rarito de Hidan me maldiga. –pide suplicante provocando que a todos les resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca al ver la actitud del que se supone es un maldito villano, bueno el único que ni en cuenta es Tobi que seguía comiendo pastel.

**Continuara**

**despues de miles de años aki les traigo la conti XD lo se, tarde tanto ke ya casi llega nuevamente la era de hielo XD jajajaja se ke este kap kedo demasiado corto, prometo ke el siguiente sera mas largo u.u**

**espero les haya gustado ste kap n_n**

**disculpen la demora**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	15. ¿Entrenamiento o masacre?

**¿Entrenamiento o masacre?**

Es un nuevo día con un clima agradable. Por la acera se ve a Sasuke caminando, lleva puesto su uniforme escolar, aunque el saco lo lleva desabrochado y la camisa desfajada dándole un aire rebelde. Con su mano derecha sostiene su maletín por sobre su hombro y con la izquierda intenta taparse un profundo bostezo, que al terminar deja ver como por sus ojos—_que se muestran adormilados—_ se asoman un par de gotas de lagrimas.

- ¡SASUKE!

El pelinegro alza la vista divisando entre los estudiantes que están entrando a la escuela esta Kiba en la entrada, alzando una mano para llamar mas su atención. El Uchiha rodo los ojos ya que piensa que es muy temprano para soportar al parlanchín de Kiba, aun así siguió su camino hacia él deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos frente a él.

- Te vez cansado amigo. –dice algo divertido al ver la mirada adormilada de Sasuke.

- ¿Será porque lo estoy? –pregunta sarcástico.

- ¡Uy! ¡Pero que genio! Se ve que también te levantaste de malas. –dice con burla y Sasuke roda nuevamente los ojos mostrando fastidio.

El sonido de unas motos hizo que ambos voltearan viendo a los gemelos conducirlas teniendo a un par de pasajeros atrás de ellos, la chica que lleva Suigetsu se abraza con fuerza a este como si su vida dependiera de ello y el chico que va con Jiao lleva las manos alzadas.

El par de motocicletas se estacionan frente esos dos y los conductores se quitan el casco al igual que el pasajero que lleva Jiao, mientras que la pasajera que lleva Suigetsu se sigue abrazando a él como si fuera un gato asustado.

- ¡Nín hao máster, Kiba-kun! –saludan enérgicos los gemelos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Que onda teme! –saluda igual de enérgico Naruto y sonriendo de forma zorruna.

- Te he dicho que no me digas así. –dice entre dientes el pelinegro mientras que Kiba mira extrañado al rubio al nunca haberlo visto en la escuela y al verle el uniforme sabe que estudia o estudiara ahí, pero lo que mas le extraña es que Sasuke, Sakura y los gemelos lo conozcan.

- ¡Jiao-chan sigue, sigue, amo la velocidad! –dice emocionado el rubio, poniéndose el casco e ignorando a Sasuke quien se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- ¡Nos vemos máster! –exclaman divertidos los gemelos poniéndose el casco también, y sin mas vuelven a prender las motocicletas adentrándose a toda velocidad al estacionamiento de la escuela—_con Sakura abrazándose mas a Suigetsu—_ oyendo un "juyu" por parte de Naruto haciendo que Kiba mire extrañado por donde se fueron y Sasuke mire con fastidio.

- ¿Conoces a ese chico rubio, Sasuke? Jamás lo había visto en la escuela. –dice al momento de dejar de ver por donde se fueron para mirar curioso a Sasuke y este lo miro indiferente.

- Desgraciadamente si lo conozco y no lo has visto en la escuela porque apenas hoy es su primer día. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Sabes? Es muy raro; desde que entraste a la escuela están entrando mas chicos nuevos y lo mas extraño es que son conocidos tuyos y de Sakura. –dice pensativo.

- No te extrañes si siguen viniendo más. –susurra mas fastidiado Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Eh? –Kiba lo mira extrañado. – ¡Espera Sasuke! ¡No te escuche! ¿Qué dijiste? –dice alzando la voz comenzando a seguirlo.

* * *

En el salón de clases donde están Sakura, Sasuke y los gemelos, están los dos primeros sentados en sus asientos, cada uno intentando ignorar a su respectivo amigo parlanchín, ósea Kiba e Ino, que se la pasan hablando y hablando casi sin tomar una pausa para recuperar algo de aire. En cuanto los gemelos están sentados en sus asientos completamente dormidos, esos dos nada mas sus pompitas tocan la madera de su asiento y caen dormidos.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió dejando ver a Kakashi haciendo que todos los alumnos tomen asiento y se callen. Kakashi teniendo ese porte despreocupado y aflojerado camino colocándose en medio del salón.

- Tenemos un nuevo compañero, sean amables con él… ¡pasa! –dice con aburrimiento mirando hacia la entrada por donde entro Naruto teniendo una expresión de lo mas feliz y animada sacándole uno que otro suspiro a algunas femeninas.

- _(Lo único que me faltaba, no solo el dobe esta en la misma escuela sino que para desgracia y por obra de mi mala suerte también fue asignado al mismo salón)_ –a Sasuke se le sombre la frente de negro y sus ojos se entrecerraron tanto que parecen dos franjas.

- Preséntate. –dice despreocupado Kakashi sin voltearlo a ver, esta mas interesado en el libro que ahora esta leyendo.

- Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, tengo diecisiete años, me gusta mucho el rameen, también ayudar a los ne…

- Dije preséntate no que nos cuentes sobre tu vida, ahora siéntate donde veas un lugar libre. –interrumpe con aburrimiento Kakashi sin despegar su vista del libro.

Naruto fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi el cual ni lo pelo. En cuanto Sasuke sonrío con burla, sintiéndose agradecido con Kakashi porque callara a Naruto y los demás alumnos que están despiertos—_aunque los únicos dormidos son los gemelos—_les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo mamón que es Kakashi incluso con los nuevos.

Naruto gruñendo insultos inteligibles hacia Kakashi busco un asiento libre encontrando uno atrás de Suigetsu—_Jiao se sienta a la derecha de Suigetsu—_así que camino hacia él para sentarse, y nada mas sus pompitas tocaron la madera del asiento y callo dormido, incluso comenzó a roncar.

- _(Este es de la especie de Jiao y Suigetsu ¿o que?)_ –Sakura y Sasuke miran incrédulos como el rubio cayo dormido al tocar el asiento de la misma forma que lo hacen los gemelos, es como si tuvieran un sensor que los hace dormir estando en clases.

* * *

Están todos los guardianes junto con Kakashi y Sasuke en la montaña donde suelen entrenar, terminando las clases como siempre se han ido todos para haya, aunque esta es la primera vez de Naruto en ir, razón por la que aun muestra curiosidad en sus ojos al ver sus alrededores.

Kakashi esta parado enfrente de los cinco chicos. El peli-plata lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo que le queda algo holgado y es de color verde oscuro con un par de franjas blancas en los costados, una playera ceñida, sin mangas y con cuello un poco alto de color negra, para finalizar unos tenis de color negros.

- Verán chicos, ahora no habrá entrenamiento, mas bien pienso hacer una pelea de prueba para Naruto para ver su nivel. –dice con indiferencia Kakashi y el rubio sonrío emocionado al saber que peleara.

Naruto lleva puesto un bermuda algo holgado de color caqui y una playera algo holgada de color naranja con un espiral en medio, y unos tenis del mismo color que la playera.

- _(¡Genial!¡Me librare por este día de tener entrenamientos pesados! ¡Lo mejor de todo es que mañana no me despertare con dolor muscular y el dobe si!)_—un aura brillante rodea a Sasuke, el cual un pantalón deportivo de color azul marino y le queda levemente holgado, una playera de tirantes de color blanca que le queda ceñida y unos tenis de color negros.

- Oye Kakashi, si Sasuke aun esta entrenando el elemento agua no hay necesidad de suspender su entrenamiento. Bien Suigetsu puede entrenarlo mientras tú mides el poder y habilidades que tiene Naruto. –dice con seriedad Sakura ignorando la mirada fulminante que Sasuke le dirigió.

La peli-rosa viste un pantalón de licra que le llega debajo de la rodilla, le queda ceñido y es de color rojo con una gruesa franja en sus costados, una playera que le queda un poco holgada, es de mangas cortas y le llega a mediación de los glúteos, y unos tenis del mismo color que la playera.

- Eso es muy cierto. –dice pensativo, sobándose la barbilla y Sasuke baja la cabeza deprimido al saber que seguramente ahora no tendrá descanso. –Pero también sé que Suigetsu querrá ver a Naruto pelear para ver sus habilidades, y no quiero batallar ni gastar saliva de a gratis intentándolo converse de que se ponga a entrenar a Sasuke y deje de ver la pelea sabiendo que no me hará caso. –dice con aburrimiento mostrándose despreocupado.

- Tío Kakashi me conoce bien. –dice Suigetsu sonriendo de forma socarrona al igual que su hermana y Sasuke jamás se sintió tan agradecido porque el peliblanco sea un cabezón de primera.

Suigetsu lleva puesta una playera de color negra de mangas cortas que le queda levemente holgada y es de cuello estilo polo, un pantalón deportivo que le queda holgado de color morado con franjas negras en los costados, unos tenis del mismo color que la playera y una gorra del mismo color que el pantalón. En cuanto Jiao viste una playera ceñida de color morada que también es de cuello polo, un pantalón ceñido de licra de color negro con franjas moradas en lo lados, unos tenis del mismo color que la playera y una gorra del mismo color que el pantalón, lleva su cabello trenzado.

- ¿Y quien peleara contra Naruto para probar sus habilidades? –pregunta curiosa Jiao.

Todos miraron impacientes a Kakashi por su respuesta, Naruto porque quería saber quien seria su contrincante y esperaba que fuera Sasuke para probarle que es mejor que él, Sasuke porque no quiere que lo elijan a él porque esta muy emocionado al saber que hoy descansara de peleas que no quiere que le rompan la ilusión, los gemelos porque tienen ganas de pelear y probar que tan habilidoso es el nuevo guardián con su elemento y Sakura lo hace por la misma razón.

Kakashi pone una expresión pensativa dándole mas emoción al asunto haciendo impacientarse a los demás, es más que seguro que lo hace a propósito y Sakura lo sabe, razón por la que un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

- El que peleara seré yo. –dice con arrogancia.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado, los gemelos lo hicieron decepcionados, Naruto alzo sus cejas mostrando extrañeza y a Sakura se le marco mas su tic.

- Si ya sabias que tu serias el que pelearía, ¿por que hiciste como que estabas pensando en quien será su contrincante? –pregunta molesta, rechinando los dientes y fulminando con la mirada a Kakashi.

- Es que pensaba la forma de decírselo para que no los decepcionara. –dice con inocencia poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

- No te creo, se que lo hiciste para jodernos. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Me crees capas? –pregunta indignado mostrando decepción en sus ojos porque Sakura piense eso de él.

- De eso y más. –dice con seguridad y Kakashi hace un infantil puchero.

- ¿Por qué usted será quien peleara tío? –pregunta curiosos los gemelos, les extraña mucho que el mayor de los vagos pelee porque quiere.

- Porque yo también puedo usar el elemento viento. –dice con arrogancia y Naruto lo miro sorprendido ya que no sabia eso. –Si Naruto no es lo suficiente habilidoso usando su elemento yo sabré en que nivel esta peleando contra él y le podre dar un mejor entrenamiento para prepararlo para cuando sea el momento en el que él entrene a Sasuke.

- ¡En tu cara teme! Terminare siendo tu maestro. –dice burlón, apuntándolo con su dedo y mirándolo con superioridad.

- Kakashi todos sabemos que el dobe es un idiota, como maestro no sirve, seria más conveniente que me entrenes tú. –dice Sasuke ignorando al rubio y mirando suplicante a Kakashi, el cual se mostro pensativo.

- Teme. –dice entre dientes el rubio, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke.

Sakura rodo los ojos sintiéndose fastidiada y los gemelos miran a Kakashi sintiéndose curiosos por saber lo que dirá ya que ellos piensan también que Naruto enseñando no la hace cuando se nota a leguas que muy apenas él puede aprender algo.

- La verdad tienes razón Sasuke. –dice pensativo Kakashi.

- ¡Oiga! –exclama ofendido el rubio.

- Pero todos sabemos que un guardián se entiende muy bien con su elemento… Veré que tan bien maneja Naruto su elemento en esta pelea y en dado caso que no lo haga como se espera suspenderás por un rato el entrenamiento con Suigetsu para yo entrenarlos a ambos.

Sasuke se emociono al saber que tiene una esperanza de evitar que Naruto termine siendo su maestro, no lo conoce tanto pero sabe que es mas que seguro que el rubio en vez de entrenarlo se mofara de su falta de experiencia en el elemento viento.

- No es justo. –dice de forma aniñada y berrinchuda, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y haciendo un infantil puchero. –Kakashi-san mejor póngame a entrenar contra Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Jiao-chan o Suigetsu, de esa forma mostrare mejor mis habilidades que si peleo contra usted. No me gusta herir a la gente de la tercera edad, así que seguro me contendré peleando contra usted. –dice de una forma tranquila mostrando que no lo dijo por ofender, simplemente es un idiota que no sabe lo que dice.

Los gemelos, Sasuke y Sakura pusieron su mirada incrédula hacia Naruto mostrando que no se creían que fuera tan idiota como para decirle eso a alguien tan vanidoso como Kakashi que además aunque tuviera sus muchos añitos no parece viejo, luego dirigen su mirada hacia Kakashi notando como este tiene la cabeza agachada y un aura sombría lo rodea.

- Bueno, al menos ya conocí a mi guardián viento, eso es suficiente para manifestar el elemento. Si muere en este momento pues esta Kakashi para entrenarme. –dice pensativo Sasuke, sobándose la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso teme? –pregunta molesto el rubio, no sabe bien a que se refiere con lo que dice pero sabe que lo esta ofendiendo.

- Es más que seguro que este día perderemos un miembro del equipo. –dice Sakura resignada, soltando un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Tu también Sakura-chan? –pregunta el rubio ofendido mirándola decepcionado.

- Naruto la verdad pensamos que eres divertido…

- Como también lamentaremos no haber tenido oportunidad de joderte como se debe. –Suigetsu termina la frase de su hermana, cada uno lo palmea de un hombro y lo miran como si estuvieran viendo un perro atropellado con las tripas de fuera.

- Es una lastima que tu idiotez te haga morir pronto. –dicen ambos, Naruto miro de un gemelo a otro para después mirar a Sasuke y Sakura notando que lo miran de la misma forma que ellos.

- ¿Por qué todos me miran como si estuviera a punto de morir y me dicen esas cosas? –pregunta molesto.

- ¿Eso no te da mala espina dobe? –pregunta Sasuke apuntando hacia Kakashi al cual le ha aumentado considerablemente su aura sombría y murmura cosas que no se entienden pero parece como si recitara alguna maldición. Naruto al verlo paso saliva con dificultad.

- Te contamos que Kakashi tiene cientos de años porque es inmortal. –dice pensativa Sakura. –pensé que con eso atarías cabos y supondrías que es muy fuerte. –Naruto paso nuevamente saliva con dificultad al entender la situación: ¡acaba de ofender a alguien poderoso que seguro lo mandara a la tumba jovencito!

- ¿Y sabes que es lo segundo que mas odia tío Kakashi? –pregunta de forma tétrica Suistesu y Naruto al verlo casi se le sale un pedo del susto ante esa expresión estilo póker que le puso, además que esa lamparita que puso bajo su rostro alumbrándoselo lo hacia ver mas tétrico.

- Que le digan o insinúen que esta viejo. –dice tétrica Jiao poniendo la misma expresión que su hermano y alumbrándose también con una lamparita por lo que cuando Naruto volteo hacia ella juraba que casi se zurra en los calzones.

- ¡Vamos Narutin! Empecemos con este combate antes que oscurezca… No necesitaras "contenerte" conmigo y para que estemos en igualdad usare solo el elemento viento, para un guardián debe ser un honor morir por su propio elemento. –dice tétrico Kakashi.

Naruto volteo hacia Kakashi viendo que este enderezo su rostro y al verlo deseo tener un tapón en el culo porque sinceramente temía haberse defecado en los pantalones al verle esa expresión tan tétrica y mirada psicópata que le dirige.

- Es hora de pelear/No hagas esperar a tío Kakashi. –dice Jiao y Suigetsu respectivamente en el momento que le dan un leve empujoncito al rubio para que quede mas cerca de Kakashi y Naruto sintió que esos dos lo acercaban a la muerte.

- Te enseñare lo que este Dios griego "de la tercera edad" puede hacer –dice retador, haciéndole una seña con su mano derecha para que se acerque mas y el rubio camino hacia él dudoso.

Rápidamente y de forma coordinada Sasuke y Sakura activaron su sello y movieron sus pies alzando un enorme muro de roca bajo sus pies, quedando así en alto y estando mejor protegidos ante cualquier ataque. Los gemelos saltaron colocándose alado de Sasuke y Sakura, sobre el muro que ellos levantaron, ni locos se quedan ahí abajo.

- Mil yenes a que en dos minutos le toma a Kakashi matarlo. –dice con diversión Sasuke mirando a los gemelos.

- Kakashi maneja muy bien los elemento, le tomara menos de un minuto matarlo con el elemento viento. –dice pensativa Jiao, para después mirar con diversión a su hermano.

- ¡Dos mil yenes a que lo mata en treinta segundos! –exclaman emocionados ambos.

- Por muy enojado que este Kakashi jamás se deja dominar por su furia. Él es de los que prefieren joder a los demás sin tener motivos, torturándolos y humillándolos en el proceso. ¿Creen que a quien lo ofendió va darle una muerte rápida? –dice con burla Sakura. –Pienso que con mas razón lo jodera y humillara en la batalla, si sin motivos lo hace, teniéndolos lo hará con mas razón y mas ánimos. –los gemelos y Sasuke asintieron dándole la razón sabiendo que sin duda Sakura es quien mejor conoce a Kakashi.

- Esto se pondrá más emocionante de lo que pensé. –dice divertido Suigetsu regresando su mirada hacia donde será la posible batalla.

- Lo sé, es maravilloso no ser yo a quien joderan y será el dobe. Ahora entiendo lo que sienten ustedes cuando están de este lado: observando al pobre desgraciado que peleara. –dice con diversión Sasuke, sonriendo de forma torcida y regresando su atención hacia donde será la pelea al igual que los demás.

- _(¿Qué pasa conmigo? Se supone que los héroes no le tememos a nada)_ –piensa el rubio poniendo una mirada decisiva a la vez que se ponía en posición de pelea.

- ¡Ohh!... Con que el miedo pasó. –dice Kakashi empleando un poco de burla.

- ¡Namikaze Naruto no le teme a nada dattebayo! –dice de forma heroica y enérgica.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Si! –dice firme.

- Pues tus piernas muestran lo contrario. –dice con burla, apuntando las piernas del rubio.

Naruto bajo la mirada viendo como sus piernitas temblaban como gelatina opacando la postura de valiente que quería tomar.

Cuando Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jiao miraron como temblaban las piernas del rubio sonrieron con burla, sin duda los tres estaban disfrutando esto. Sakura se mantiene tranquila viendo, no sabiendo si burlarse también o sentir pena por el nuevo.

- ¡Tiemblan por la emoción dattebayo!

- ¡MEJOR ADMITE QUE TIENES MIEDO Y SAL CORRIENDO COMO EL COBARDE QUE ERES! –grita con burla Sasuke.

- ¿QUIÉN TIENE MIEDO TEME? –grita furioso.

- ¡TU! –gritan de forma coordinada los gemelos y Sasuke al momento que lo apuntan haciendo enojar mas al rubio.

- _(Este día Sasuke a sido más burlón de lo normal, flojo y se ha coordinado en una frase con los gemelos. Esto me esta dando miedo)_ –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro, solo esperaba que al pelinegro no le haya cambiado la personalidad convirtiéndose en uno igual a los gemelos.

- ¡LES ENSEÑARE QUE YO NO TENGO MIEDO DATTEBAYO! –grita con decisión regresando su mirada hacia Kakashi a la vez que el sello aparece en su frente.

- Que el juego comience. –dice con burla Kakashi al momento que se quita el parche de su ojo, cosa que sorprendió al rubio y a la vez le provoco un mal presentimiento.

- ¡A POR TODAS TÍO KAKASHI! –gritan animados los gemelos.

Naruto decidió ser el primero en hacer un movimiento así que corrió hacia el peli-plata y a mediación del camino salto empleándole energía a sus pies para hacerlo mucho mas alto.

- Nada mal. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi para después dirigir su mano derecha a el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y de ahí sacar una de sus novelas favoritas, la puso frente a su rostro y comenzó a leerla de forma despreocupada.

Naruto estando a unos diez metros de altura dio una voltereta en el aire quedando de cabeza al momento de empezar a caer y extendió su mano derecha que tiene cerrada en un puño, la cual comenzó a ser rodeada por su propia energía hasta formar un pequeño remolino que rodea su mano. Cuando mas cerca esta del piso su caída va aumentando de velocidad.

Kakashi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sin despegar su vista de su librito dio un largo salto hacia atrás justo en el momento que Naruto golpeo el suelo con su puño envuelto en ese pequeño remolino. El ataque provoco un pequeño cráter en el piso y lo hizo temblar además levanto una extensa cortina de tierra.

- La madre naturaleza se enojara contigo por destruir así parte de una montaña. –dice con decepción Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su librito justo en el momento que la cortina de tierra se disperso dejando ver a Naruto mirando molesto a Kakashi por haber esquivado con tanta facilidad el ataque.

- ¿Desde cuando Kakashi se preocupa por lo que le pase a la naturaleza? –pregunta incrédulo Sasuke.

- Solo anda payaseando. Nunca le ha importado, ese arrastrado es uno de los que mas contaminan el ambiente. Las fábricas radiactivas se quedan cortas comparadas con él. –dice Sakura y los gemelos asintieron dándole la razón.

- Me lo imagine. –dice Sasuke para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

Naruto dio una voltereta hacia atrás creando con sus pies una larga cuchilla de viento que se disparo hacia Kakashi, el cual simplemente se movió a un lado con una rapidez impresionante que no fue detectada a simple vista. El rubio gruño molesto al ver que su ataque ha fallado nuevamente, así que no dejándose vencer repitió la misma acción, pero el peli-plata hacia lo mismo; moviéndose de un lado a otro a una velocidad impresionante y lo que mas molesta al rubio es que lo hace sin despegar su vista de su lectura.

Naruto sintiéndose frustrado detuvo su ataque al ver que por más que lo intentara ninguna cuchilla le da a Kakashi. Enderezándose dejo ver lo agitado que esta, además que una capa de sudor cubre su rostro.

Con más decisión el rubio corrió hacia Kakashi a una gran velocidad gracias a la energía que empleo en sus pies. Cuando estuvo mas cerca de Kakashi empezó a repartir puñetazos a la altura de su rostro, teniendo su mano abierta de la cual salen leves ventiscas de viento en forma de cuchillas, que Kakashi esquiva sin problemas solo moviendo su rostro al lado contrario de donde el rubio intenta golpear.

Naruto enfureciéndose mas golpeo a la vez con ambas manos para que no logre esquivarlo, pero Kakashi con facilidad doblo un poco hacia atrás su cuerpo esquivándolas.

- Tío Kakashi versión matrix. –dice con diversión Jiao y Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

Naruto sintiéndose mas furioso al ver como ese hombre esquiva sus ataques con tanta facilidad le hizo una barrida, pero no tumbo al peli-plata ya que este se las ingenio para dar un corto salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie.

- Para tener el elemento viento eres demasiado lento. –dice despreocupado teniendo su vista en su libro no viendo como el rubio fruncía mas el entrecejo y pelaba los dientes tal cual perro rabioso.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Kakashi con "para tener el elemento viento eres muy lento"? –pregunta curioso Sasuke mirando a los gemelos.

- Como habrás observado Naruto emplea energía a sus piernas haciéndolo más veloz de lo que es normalmente, lo mismo hace con sus golpes. –explica con tranquilidad Suigetsu y Sasuke asintió levemente. –El elemento viento sabiéndolo usar te hace mas velos.

- En resumen; Naruto pudiera ser mas velos, pero su nivel es bajo aun. –dice con indiferencia Jiao, y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Entonces Kakashi esta usando el elemento viento para ser mas rápido que Naruto y esquivar sus ataques?

- No. –contesta con tranquilidad Sakura. –Kakashi no esta usando ningún elemento para aumentar su velocidad. Él es rápido en sus movimientos sin necesidad del viento, a decir verdad lo es aun más de lo que no ha mostrado y cuando usa el elemento viento lo es mucho más. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura y los gemelos asienten dándole la razón sorprendiendo a Sasuke que aunque sabia que Kakashi es rápido no lo pensó que lo fuera tanto.

- ¡Esto aun no termina dattebayo! –grita furioso el rubio corriendo hacia Kakashi pero este dio un largo salto en el momento que el rubio llego a él dispuesto a golpearlo.

Ante el impulso el rubio cayo de lleno al piso estampando su barbilla en contra de este haciendo que los gemelos y Sakura hagan una mueca de dolor mientras que Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

Naruto aun tirado en el piso con las pompas levantadas hace una mueca de dolor y sus ojos expresan furia.

- Esta me la va a pagar. –dice entre dientes, pero la furia en sus ojos fue remplazada por sorpresa, dolor y sus ojos se ensancharon.

Quien sabe en que momento Kakashi había tomado un palo y mucho menos se vio cuando se acerco al rubio, pero ahora esta en cuclillas atrás de él enterrándole en el culo dicho palo que esta algo grueso, mientras con su otra mano sostiene el libro frente a su rostro leyéndolo con toda tranquilidad.

Suigetsu y Sasuke hicieron una mueca de dolor sabiendo que con eso cualquiera perdería su honra, no se extrañaban si el rubio necesitaba terapia después de eso, además que esos dos al igual que las femeninas por pura reacción pusieron sus manos en su trasero como protegiéndolo.

- ¡AAHH…! –de la garganta del rubio salió un grito horrorizado al momento en el que salta ante el dolor y Kakashi tuvo que soltar el palo.

Naruto cae de pie y como puede se saca el palo de su culo que incluso atravesó la ropa. Al momento de sacarlo grito de forma desgarradora haciendo que Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sakura y Jiao sientan compasión por él… bueno, sinceramente solo Sakura sintió pena por el rubio, los demás se están divirtiendo de lo lindo y agradecían no ser él.

- ¡Eso se llama violación! –grita furioso el rubio, apuntando acusador a Kakashi con un dedo.

- Lo sé. Cuando quieras te acompaño a denunciar al palo. –dice con indiferencia Kakashi, enderezándose sin despegar la vista de su libro. –Nunca debes fiarte de los palos Naruto-kun. Siempre debes contárselo a quien mas confianza le tengas y mucho ojo.

- ¡Es un maldito bastardo! ¡Usted me violo con el palo! –grita furioso, sobándose su traserito que le dolía horrores, esta seguro que ahora le dolerá hasta para hacer del baño.

- ¿Yo? –pregunta haciéndose el desatendido. –No soy capaz de eso Naruto. Yo solamente intentaba evitar que ese palo te ultrajara, pero llegue demasiado tarde, cuando lo sostuve él ya estaba dentro de tu trasero.

- Enserio, amo cuando no soy yo a quien joden, y mas amo no ser Naruto. –dice Sasuke con burla, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- Nosotros amamos no perdernos esto. –dice los gemelos sonriendo de la misma forma.

- _(Sasuke se esta llevando muy bien con los gemelos, y eso me esta dando mucho miedo) –_Sakura mira al pelinegro con ojos entrecerrados y con la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡Yo lo mato! –grita furioso el rubio teniendo una vena hinchada en su frente.

Al rubio lo rodeo un aura espeluznante y su energía broto con intensidad de su cuerpo ondeándole su ropa y cabellos, para después extender sus brazos disparando su energía creando una fuerte ventisca de viendo.

Kakashi ni se movió, dejo que el viento le de de lleno ondeando su ropa y cabellos mientras que los demás a los que le alcanzo algo de la energía del rubio también se les agito un poco la ropa y cabellos, incluso se cubrieron el rostro con uno de sus brazos para que el viento no les calara en los ojos.

Naruto corrió hacia Kakashi dispuesto a golpearlo pero este salto cayendo de pie en la cabeza del rubio haciéndolo caer boca abajo al piso quedando aun Kakashi encima de él.

- Bien, creo que es momento de dejar de jugar… —Kakashi guarda su libro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –y es hora de enseñarte como se debe usar el elemento viento. –dice con una seriedad que hizo estremecer al rubio.

* * *

- Naruto-kun mi diagnostico es que necitas mucho entrenamiento y no estas calificado para entrenar a Sasuke, así que los entrenare a ambos. –dice con tranquilidad Kakash teniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y mirando con aburrimiento al rubio.

Naruto esta tirado en el piso teniendo toda su ropa desarreglada y hasta agujerada, su cabeza esta adornada de varios chichones, su frente esta sangrando, su boca esta abierta y de ella sale sangre a borbotones, sus dos ojos están morados, sus mejillas hinchadas y coloradas, tiene cortaduras por todo el cuerpo y no lleva un zapato.

Sakura mira con lastima al pobre rubio, viendo como Kakashi lo masacreo piensa que hubiera sido mejor una muerte rápida. Sasuke después del golpe numero mil empezó dejo de divertirse y comenzó a sentir un poco de lastima por él, enserio esta agradecido al no ser él y aprendió una importante lección: Jamás le dirá o insinuara que Kakashi es viejo, sabía que la paliza fue más que nada por como lo llamo el rubio… ¡naa! Sinceramente Sasuke nunca sintió pena por el rubio, solo aprendió la importante lección, de ahí se divirtió de lo lindo con la situación, mas cuando el rubio comenzó a llorar pidiendo clemencia para después llamar a su mami. En cuanto los gemelos tienen un aura brillante rodeándolos, se sentían complacidos al no haberse perdido esa batalla.

- Tío Kakashi cuando se lo propone es muy sádico. En momentos así recuerdo una de las razones de mi admiración hacia él. –dice Jiao maravillada teniendo una expresión de drogada y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón teniendo la misma expresión que ellos.

- Y yo en momentos como estos agradezco no ser yo el que esta ahí. –dice Sasuke teniendo la misma expresión de los gemelos y apuntando hacia donde esta Naruto.

- _(Es enserio; el ver como Sasuke se esta llevando tan bien con esos dos que incluso pone sus mismas expresiones de pendejo me esta asustando mas que cualquier cosa)_ –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro y desea que solo sea por ese día y en verdad Sasuke no se haya convertido en el trillizo de esos dos. –Jiao llevemos a Naruto a la cabaña y tu curaras sus heridas. –ordena Sakura mirando a la mencionada.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta con fastidio.

- Si lo hago yo Kakashi le agarrara más coraje a Naruto y sinceramente le tengo pena. –dice indiferente.

- Te preocupas mucho por ese dobe. –dice con fastidio Sasuke. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta? –pregunta burlón ocultando la molestia que sintió ante la sola idea que a Sakura le guste el guardián viento.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo con molestia, no le gusto el tonito que empleo Sasuke, mientras que los gemelos voltean hacia Sakura mirándola curiosos.

- No digas tonterías. Simplemente yo si tengo corazón y no me divierte la desgracia ajena.

- Pero Ying hua siempre te ha divertido nuestra desgracia cuando la llegas a ver y la del elegido. –dice Suigetsu con inocencia y Sasuke asiente dándole la razón al igual que Jiao.

- Oh… bueno, entonces solo no me divierte la desgracia de todo ser vivo que no sean ustedes tres. –dice con burla y mirándolos con superioridad.

- ¡Maldita frentona! –gruñe molesto Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada y los gemelos asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste marica de mierda? –pregunta molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada también.

- Maldita frentona. –aclara con falsa inocencia Suigetsu.

- Escuche perfectamente bien retrasado. –dice furiosa fulminándolo ahora a él con la mirada.

- ¿Si escuchaste para que preguntas? –dice con burla Jiao.

Sakura miro como Sasuke, Jiao y Suigetsu sonreían de forma altanera y la miraban con burla, en un claro tres contra uno para joder.

- _(¡Los gemelos se le unieron a Sasuke! Mi temor se esta cumpliendo, ¡Sasuke se esta convirtiendo en el trillizo de esos dos!)_ –los ojos de Sakura mostraron horror y comenzaba a sentir mas miedo de solo pensar que ahora serán tres desgraciados que le harán la vida imposible.

- ¡CHICOS! –los cuatro voltean viendo que es Kakashi quien les habla. – ¡SUIGETSU VEN POR NARUTO Y LLEVALO A LA CABAÑA PARA QUE JIAO LO CURE!… ¡ME GUSTARIA DEJARLO AQUÍ PERO LUEGO RECIBIRE UNA RENTA MENOS Y NO PUEDO PERMITIRME PERDER DINERO!

- _(Salvada por Kakashi de esta pelea tres contra uno. De no ser por él con Sasuke teniendo de aliados a esos dos seguro si me hubieran jodido y echo enojar hasta hacerme doler la cabeza) –_Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro lleno de alivio.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña están todos. Kakashi esta de lo mas tranquilo preparando algo de comer, la pelea despertó su apetito, Sasuke lo esta ayudando, no porque quiera, mas bien porque Kakashi lo obligo.

Sentado en el piso estilo indio esta Naruto y frente a él esta hincada Jiao quien esta limpiando con un algodón alcoholizado las heridas que el rubio tiene en la cara, aunque mas que limpiar parece que quisiera arrancarle la piel de lo fuerte que pasa el algodón por las heridas haciendo que el rubio haga muecas de dolor.

Suigetsu esta sentado estilo indio alado de esos dos, mirando divertido como Jiao tortura al rubio con la forma tan tosca que tiene para limpiarle las heridas como si el echarle alcohol no fuera suficiente con el ardor que provoca. En cuanto Sakura esta en la misma habitación sentada en una silla comiéndose una manzana con tranquilidad.

- ¡Auch! ¡Se mas delicada Jiao-chan! –se queja adolorido el rubio. –Además deberías soplarme las heridas para que el alcohol no me arda tanto.

- Antes di que te estoy limpiando las heridas, no soy enfermera. –dice con burla Jiao.

- Y agradece que yo deje que Jiao te limpie las heridas. Solo ella puede curar las mías, pero la verdad siento lastima por ti y no quiero dejarte en manos de Ying hua, ella es mas tosca que Jiao… ¡auch! –Suigetsu lleva su mano a la cabeza, sobándosela después de haber recibido un manzanazo por parte de Sakura. – ¿Por qué me pegas Ying hua? Solo dije la verdad, Sasori fue victima de tu crueldad cuando lo curabas, el pobre quedo mas jodido de lo que estaba gracias a tus "cuidados"

- Muy cierto, fue victima de eso muchas veces. –dice Jiao asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón a si misma. –El pobre prefería que yo lo curara. –dice con burla.

Sakura la fulmina con la mirada teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente conteniéndose las ganas de ahorcar a esos dos, y no lo hace por buena gente y no quererlos matar sino porque sabe que intentarlo seria desperdiciar energía, nunca ha podido alcanzarlos cuando huyen de ella.

A Naruto se le rompió su ilusión porque Sakura lo curara, en verdad deseaba que ella le limpiara las heridas pero al escuchar lo que dijeron esos dos como que mejor prefiere que Jiao lo cure.

- Por cierto Naruto. –Sakura voltea al rubio notando que este la mira dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –No vi que usaras tu arma ¿Sabes como manifestarla?

- ¿Arma? ¿Qué arma? –pregunta extrañado el rubio.

- Eso responde mi pregunta. –dice Sakura suspirando resignada y al rubio le salen varios signos de interrogación alrededor de la cabeza.

- Cada guardián tiene un arma dentro de su cuerpo y la puede sacar cuando quiera. –dice Jiao con tranquilidad apuntando a su hermano.

Naruto volteo hacia Suigetsu notando como este extiendo su brazo derecho al momento en que el sello aparece en su frente y de la palma de su mano sale una enorme alabarda que sorprendió al rubio ya que no solo es más grande y gruesa que la mano del peliblanco sino también por la forma en que la manifestó.

Suigetsu sonrío con diversión ante la mirada que el rubio le dirige, y después volvió a regresar el arma a su interior sorprendiendo mas al rubio.

- Cada guardián tiene un arma diferente; la mía es una alabarda como habrás visto, la de Sakura es un báculo y la de Jiao es un látigo.

- Si sabes manejar bien tu elemento y arma puedes incluso combinarlos haciendo mas poderosos tus ataques o creando nuevos. –termina la explicación Jiao.

- ¡Genial! Enséñeme como manifestar mi arma. Quiero saber que clase de arma es. –dice emocionado el rubio imaginándose que su arma es una bazuca lanza bombas.

- Eso no se va a poder. –dice Kakashi quien entra al salón siendo acompañado por Sasuke, el cual lleva algunos platos mientras que Kakashi lleva una cacerola.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta algo decepcionado.

- Tu nivel es muy bajo aun. –dice indiferente caminando hacia la mesa y Sasuke miro con burla al rubio, el cual gruñe furioso. –Y es normal, después de todo no has recibido el entrenamiento necesario, en si dudo que hayas recibido entrenamiento para controlar tu elemento, ya es ventaja que por lo menos sepas hacer unos cuantos ataques con el. –Kakashi coloca la cacerola en la mesa, para después mirar al rubio con aburrimiento. –Para poder manifestar tu arma necesitas fortalecer tu cuerpo, aumentar tu energía y controlar mejor tu elemento. –los gemelos asintieron dándole la razón a Kakashi. –en fin, como dije hace rato Suigetsu suspenderá el entrenamiento con Sasuke y a partir de mañana yo entrenare a Sasuke y Naruto, los demás pueden aprovechar para hacer entrenamientos que los ayuden a mejorar. –Jiao y Suigetsu chocaron sus manos sonriendo emocionados y Sakura sonrío sintiéndose complacida.

- Prepárate teme, seguro yo aprenderé mas rápido. –dice con arrogancia el rubio.

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras dobe, con esa cabeza dura que tienes seguro será más fácil entrenar un perro. –dice con burla.

- Teme. –gruñe furioso. –No me ganaras, eso es mas que seguro porque a diferencia de ti yo se manifestar el viento y he hecho algunas técnicas con el. –dice con arrogancia mirándolo con superioridad.

- ¿Por casualidad de esta forma?

Sakura y Naruto ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver a Sasuke al otro lado de la habitación teniendo el sello en su frente y sus ojos siendo rojos, el pelinegro se había movido a una velocidad impresionante empleando energía viento a sus pies y ahora su mano derecha que tiene extendida es envuelta por un pequeño remolino igual a como Naruto lo hizo hace rato. Los gemelos miran con admiración a Sasuke y Kakashi lo ignora, esta mas ocupado acomodando la mesa para comer.

- Cuando aprendes a hacerte uno con un elemento los demás son pan comido. –dice con arrogancia, mirando con superioridad al rubio y teniendo una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro.

- ¡Teme! –gruñe molesto el rubio.

- ¡Eres genial máster! –exclaman los gemelos mirando a Sasuke como si fuera su héroe.

- ¿Ósea que el fuego es pan comido para ti ahora? –pregunta de forma altanera Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y a Sasuke se le sombre la frente de negro.

- Iré por los vasos. –dice Sasuke usando su nueva velocidad adquirida despareciendo del lugar, huyendo prácticamente.

- Cobarde. –dice burlona Sakura.

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! El teme solo se hace el chulo, pero hay cosas que no puede hacer. –dice triunfante el rubio.

- No te deprimas Jiao, el fuego es mas difícil de controlar que el viento. Veras que pronto el máster lo podrá controlar. –dice Suigetsu palmeándole el hombro a su hermana que ahora esta en cuclillas siendo rodeada por un aura triste y solitaria.

- ¡A comer chicos! –exclama de lo mas feliz Kakashi.

- _(Cada loco con su tema)_ –piensa Sakura suspirando resignada para después ponerse de pie para ir a lavarse las manos para comer, ya le dio hambre a ella también.

**Continuara**

**la vdd pobre naruto, kakashi lo hizo sufrir por insultarlo, y aki los gemelos se le unieron a sasuke para joder a los demas, el elegido ya sta agarrandole la forma para no salir jodido en el proces XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**


	16. Ingenuidad encantadora

**Ingenuidad encantadora… ¿o solo idiotez? **

Se ve a Naruto bajar las escaleras, mientras se rasca la nuca. El rubio viste un bermuda color negro y una playera levemente holgada de color naranja con un dibujo de un dragón en color negro. Sus brazos tienen algunos vendajes y en su rostro tiene una que otra bandita.

Es un domingo por la noche y los entrenamientos de ese día habían terminado hace un par de horas. De echo Naruto acaba de salir de bañarse, razón por la que su cabello aun esta algo mojado.

El rubio termino de bajar las escaleras y camino hacia la sala, pero se quedo congelado en la entrada al ver a tres monstros de barro con ojos verdes, que en realidad son Kakashi, Jiao y Suigetsu que llevan mascarilla de barro en toda la cara y pepinillos sobre los ojos—_Kakashi solo lleva en uno—_. Los tres están acostados en unas sillas reclinables—_como de playa—_ y visten unas batas de baño color blanca.

- ¿Qué hacen? –pregunta extrañado cuando se le paso la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –responde con aburrimiento Kakashi.

- Estamos en nuestra sesión de belleza. –dicen con tranquilidad los gemelos y al rubio le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Pensé que solo las mujeres hacían ese tipo de cosas. –dice incrédulo, ya que pensaba que solo su madre se ponía esas cosas en la cara pensando que solo así no envejecería.

- Los hombres que cuidamos nuestro rostro también lo hacemos. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi. –Se que soy demasiado hermoso como para que piensen que soy una alucinación a primera vista, pero no esta de más hacerme mas hermoso día a día. –al rubio le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Además… — Suigetsu se endereza al momento de quitarse las rodajas de pepinillos que tenia en los ojos para mirar al rubio. –Somos adolecentes en desarrollo, y estamos en constante peligro de nuestro enemigo el acné. El barro es bueno para quitar y prevenir imperfecciones como nuestro amigo el acné, y los pepinillos ayudan contra las ojeras, y siendo nosotros unos chicos que constantemente se desvelan ya sea por estar salvando el mundo, entrenamientos, jugar videojuegos, ver películas, etc., debemos hacer lo que este en nuestras manos para combatir esas feas ojeras que arruinan nuestro sex-appel. –dice con seriedad, como si estuviera dando un importante consejo de la vida.

- Pero somos chicos, no debería importarnos eso. No es nada masculino. –dice el rubio aun mirándolo con incredulidad haciendo que Suigetsu lo mire escandalizado como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio, incluso Kakashi se enderezo dejando caer el pepinillo en su ojo mirándolo igual, haciendo sentir incomodo al rubio.

- Pobre ingenuo. Por jóvenes así el mundo no avanza. –dice con pesar Kakashi mirando al rubio como si fuera una bacteria y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Sabias que el noventaicinco porciento de las mujeres prefieren a los chicos sin acné o imperfecciones en la cara? –dice con seriedad Suigetsu y el rubio muestra impresión en los ojos al saber ese dato, para luego mirar a Jiao como preguntándole si es verdad, ya que al ser mujer debería saber mas sobre eso.

Jiao al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella se quita las rodajas de pepinillos de los ojos y mira al rubio con indiferencia.

- Así es. –dice seria, como si confirmara la muerte de alguien y el rubio puso expresión de horror, colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Pueden ponerme una mascarilla a mí también? –pregunta suplicando, pensando que es mejor empezar a hacerse mas bello ahora antes que nunca.

- ¡Claro Narutin! –dicen ambos gemelos levantándole el pulgar de su mano derecha y guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno… — Kakashi se puso de pie haciendo que los tres adolecentes lo miren. –Yo terminare mi sesión diaria de belleza, tengo que preparar la cena. –dice con aburrimiento comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la sala, pasando alado de Naruto.

- Ven Narutin, tu primera sesión de belleza va a comenzar. –dice Suigetsu haciendo una seña con su mano para que se acerque.

- Pero te advierto que la clave de toda cosa es la constancia, tienes que hacerlo diario para ver resultados. –dice con seriedad Jiao y el rubio asintió con entendimiento.

* * *

Esta Naruto acostado en la silla donde minutos antes estaba Kakashi y cada uno de los gemelos esta en cada uno de sus costados, mirándolo concentrados mientras le colocan el barro en la cara.

- Por cierto chicos, ¿han visto Sakura-chan? Desde que llegamos no la he visto. –pregunta curioso.

Los gemelos detienen unos segundos lo que están haciendo y se miran entre si de forma divertida.

- Lo mas probable…

- Es que este encerrada en su habitación…

- Esperando que la llamen para la cena. –Suigetsu termina la frase que él empezó haciéndolo de forma despreocupada al igual que Jiao.

- ¡Ahh! –exclama con entendimiento. –chicos… eto… am… ¿Cómo preguntarles esto? –dice algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosos los gemelos.

- ¿Y el cinco porciento de chicas que restan, les gustan los chicos con imperfecciones? ¿Son las que se fijan en el como son y no en la apariencia? –pregunta curioso.

- No. Esas están incluidas en el noventaicinco porciento que las prefieren sin imperfecciones. Esa chorrada de que solo se fijan en lo que son y no lo que ven es puro choro, no existen chicas así, para haber amor primero tiene que haber atracción, aunque es verdad que las mujeres se enamoran de lo que hay adentro, aun así primero empieza la atracción, luego se conoce al chico, si te gusta como es y se identifican con él puede nacer el amor, pero si te atrae y la verdad no te identificas simplemente es algo físico. –explica con tranquilidad Jioa mientras le sigue poniendo la mascarilla y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- Entonces ¿que chicas son el cinco porciento? –pregunta curioso.

- Esas son las lesbianas, y las feas deformes que aceptan lo que les venga. –dice con burla Suigetsu y Jiao sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Entonces Sakura-chan le gustan los chicos sin imperfecciones –el rubio abrió los ojos mostrando horror y se tapo la boca con las manos al darse cuenta que dijo eso en voz alta, deseando que no lo hayan escuchado pero al ver la mirada insinuante del par de chicos supo que escucharon muy bien.

- ¡Así que…!

- ¡Te gusta Yuig hua! –Jiao termina la frase de su hermano del mismo tono burlón que él y ambos tienen una mirada picara dirigida al rubio, el cual aun debajo de ese barro se logro ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Bueno es muy linda, tiene un carácter fuerte y eso me gusta, es poderosa, su frente la hace ver mas linda, esa seriedad y arrogancia la hace ver sexy, incluso con ese disfraz que usa para ir a la escuela me gusta. –dice apenado, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Te gusta como se ve Yuig hua con ese disfraz de nerd? –preguntan sorprendidos e incrédulos los gemelos.

- Bueno… me sorprendí cuando la vi con el la primera vez, pero la verdad pienso que también se ve sexy así. –dice el rubio de forma soñadora recordando a Sakura en su disfraz, no notando que los gemelos lo miraban como si fuera un retrasado mental.

Suigetsu dejo de mirar al rubio para mirar de forma cómplice a su hermana, notando que esta lo miraba igual en clara muestra que ambos están pensando lo mismo.

- ¡Narutii…n! –dicen ambos de forma cantarina y el rubio los mira con inocencia y curiosidad, no notando ese brillo travieso en los ojos amatistas de esos dos. –¿quieres que te ayudemos a conquistar a Yuig hua? –pregunta de forma juguetona.

- ¿Enserio lo harían? –pregunta mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos y tono de voz, y los gemelos asintieron afirmándolo.

- Tienes suerte Narutin, porque…

- Nosotros conocemos a Yuig hua desde la infancia…

- Mejor que nosotros no la conoce nadie más que tío Kakashi. –Jiao termina la frase que empezó, de forma arrogante, mirándolo con superioridad al igual que Suigetsu.

- Se lo agradezco chicos, la verdad no pensé que me ayudarían con algo así. –dice feliz, queriendo llorar de lo conmovido que esta.

- Lo que sea para ayudar a nuestro compañero. –dice Suigetsu, sonriéndole amigable ocultando su cara traviesa, y mostrando lo bueno que es mintiendo.

- Veras que nuestros consejos te ayudaran a tener el corazón salvaje de Yuig hua. –dice melosa Jiao, tocándose sus mejillas, teniendo los ojos en forma de estrella y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si fuera un gusano.

- Gracias chicos, no se como les podre pagar su ayuda desinteresada. –dice mas conmovido, limpiándose las lagrimas que ya no pudo retener, no viendo como a los gemelos parecía haberles aparecido de pronto cuernos en la cabeza y una cola mientras sonreían tétricamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, siendo un lunes por la mañana toca ir a la escuela. Afuera de la puerta del baño de la casa de Kakashi se encuentra Naruto—_vistiendo el uniforme escolar—_ con su mano derecha tomando la perilla, oyendo el agua de la regadera caer.

El rubio volteo hacia su derecha mostrando inseguridad en sus ojos, viendo a los gemelos escondidos al doblar el pasillo y solo asomando sus cabezas mirándolo con seriedad, ambos llevando el uniforme escolar también. Los gemelos al ver que el rubio los mira dudando solo asintieron y le levantaron el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación.

Naruto regreso su mirada al frente y cerro sus ojos a la vez que suspiraba profundamente como si se intentara dar valor.

- _(Tras esa puerta encontrare el paraíso. No se si podre soportar entrar en él)_ –de sus fosas nasales comienzan a salir cascadas de sangre que le provoco imaginar lo que vera.

La imagen que tuvo en su cabeza y la que le provoco ese intenso derrame nasal hizo que tomara valor para abrir la puerta y así lo hizo, pero cuando la abrió una intensa luz celestial impidió ver completamente hacia adentro, incluso pareció oír de fondo el coro celestial tocado por los ángeles.

Sakura esta de lo mas tranquila bañándose, disfrutando como el agua que sale de la regadera cae sobre ella, pero al oír que la puerta corrediza de la ducha es abierta voltea viendo a Naruto mirándola con perversión, teniendo un intenso derrame nasal y un aura brillante rodeándolo.

- ¡Sakura-chan vine a tallarte la espalda! –dice enérgico sacando de quien sabe donde una esponja rosa de elefantito y un jabón para el cuerpo.

Sakura no se tomo la molestia de cubrir sus cuerpo, ni siquiera se sonrojo de la vergüenza ya que el coraje que siente en ese momento la sobrepasaba, la clara muestra de ello es el aura tétrica que la rodeo y esa enorme vena hinchada y palpitando en su frente.

Naruto al no ver a Sakura alagada como se supone debería de estar y verla muy furiosa hizo que se pusiera algo nervioso e inconscientemente se alejara un par de pasos sintiéndose algo intimidado.

- Tu… — Sakura apretó con fuerza su puño derecho y movió de un lado a otro su cuello tronándoselo. – ¡ESTAS MUERTO MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –grita furiosa.

- ¿Ah? –exclamo el rubio sin entender, se suponía que eso no debería pasar.

* * *

Afuera del baño están los gemelos mirando con diversión hacia el baño, oyeron el grito furioso de Sakura siendo seguido de golpes y huesos tronar, ante cada golpe que oían hacían una mueca de dolor, en clara burla.

- ¡Espera Sakura-chan! ¡Déjame explicarte! –se oye gritar suplicante al rubio.

- ¡Explícaselo a mi puño maldito pervertido! –se oye gritar a Sakura siendo seguido de golpes mas potentes.

Al oírse unos pasos chocar a gran velocidad con la madera del piso los gemelos voltearon a su costado derecho viendo a Kakashi correr hacia ellos, deteniéndose enfrente de ambos.

- ¿Qué paso? Oí a mi bebita gritar y se oía muy furiosa. –dice preocupado y a la vez decepcionado por no haber sido él quien la hizo enfurecer así.

- Pues veras…

Jiao no termino su frase ya que una manta amarilla salió disparada pasando en el espacio que hay entre los gemelos y Kakashi, y dicha manta amarilla se estampo contra la pared.

Tanto los gemelos como Kakashi voltearon para ver la cosa que salió disparada viendo a Naruto estampado en la ahora agrietada pared, que quedo así por su culpa. El rubio esta todo golpeado, lleno de moretones y bolas, con los brazos torcidos de una forma que pareciera que no tiene huesos.

- Estuve en el paraíso por un segundo y después fui enviado al infierno. –dice todo adolorido el rubio.

Los gemelos se taparon la boca conteniendo la carcajada y Kakashi entrecierra sus ojos hacia el rubio sospechando la razón por la que fue golpeado, solo quería confirmarlo para darle su merecido.

- Maldito pervertido hijo de puta. –gruñe molesta Sakura, saliendo del baño, teniendo su cuerpo enrolladlo en una toalla. Sin mirar a nadie la peli-rosa sigue su camino con pasos marcados hacia su habitación.

- Así que… —Kakashi deja de ver por donde se fue su pequeña para voltear hacia la nueva calcomanía de la pared. –ahora me toca castigarte por ser un niño malo y pervertido Naruto-kun. –dice tétrico.

Naruto que por su desgracia no ha perdido la conciencia provocando que los golpes le duelan horrores mira a Kakashi y palidece al verle esa expresión, ahora conoce cuando esta furioso y la verdad tiene miedo.

- Kakashi-sensei déjeme explicarle. –dice suplicante, intentando despegar su cuerpo de la pared pero para su mala suerte no podía.

- No hay necesidad de explicarme. –dice tétrico el peli-blanco.

Los gemelos miran con tranquilidad e inocencia hacia donde esta el rubio, la escena no se describe por exceso de violencia y sadismo, pero se logra ver como varios rayos alumbran el lugar, ha empezado a oler a pellejo quemado y se escucha de fondo los chillidos de dolor del rubio.

Terminando de emplear el merecido castigo Kakashi da media vuelta y camina como si nada regresando de donde vino. Los gemelos dejan de mirar por donde se fue Kakashi y posan su mirada hacia el rubio quien ya Kakashi logro despegar de la pared y ahora se encuentra tirado en el piso desangrándose, todo chamuscado, convulsionándose y con el alma saliéndosele de su boca. Jiao y Suigetsu no lo pudieron resistir y empezaron a reír como locos, incluso lágrimas salen de sus ojos ante la risa, están tirados en el suelo al no poder sostenerse y se sostienen la tripa.

- ¡Salió mejor de lo que pensé! –exclaman ambos entre carcajadas.

Al oír lo que dijeron esos dos en especial al oír sus carcajadas el alma de Naruto no salió completamente de su cuerpo, al contrario regreso a él y el rubio aun adolorido y chamuscado se puso de pie teniendo una vena hinchada en su frente.

- ¡ME ENGAÑARON MALDITOS! –grita furioso, apuntándolos acusador con su dedo.

- ¿En que te basas? –pegunta divertida Jiao dejando de reír.

- Solo un idiota se creería que a una mujer adolecente, en especial Yuig hua le gusta que la vea desnuda un chico y ofrezcan tallarle la espalda. –dice burlón Suigetsu también dejando de reír, viendo igual de divertido que su hermana como el rubio se enfurecía mas.

- Les creí porque me lo dijeron ustedes, al conocer más a Sakura-chan que yo pensé que decían la verdad. –dice molesto y mirándolos ofendido.

- Pero mira que ternurita tan ingenua. –dice Suigetsu volteando hacia su hermana viendo que ella también volteo hacia él al mismo tiempo y ambos tienen una mirada de haber visto un cachorro mojado.

- Es tan idiota e ingenuo que tenta a hacerle mas bromas. –dice melosa Jiao y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- Oigan bastardos maldi…

- Primer consejo: Porque te lo dijimos nosotros deberías dudar mas. –dice ambos con burla volteándolo a ver.

- Oh discúlpenme por ser un idiota que confía en las personas, en especial en aquellas que son sus camaradas. –dice sarcástico, mirándolos ofendido, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofles en un infantil puchero, y los gemelos ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Suigetsu no se a ti pero esas palabras han hecho que mi lado compasivo despierte. –dice melodramática Jiao volteando a mirar a su hermano.

- Me ha pasado igual Jiao. Esas palabras me han hecho darme cuenta de lo desgraciados que fuimos con nuestro camarada. –dice igual de melodramático y ambos voltean el rostro avergonzados dejando caer un par de gotas de lagrimas que le dieron mas dramatismo a la escena.

- ¡Como disculpa ahora si te daremos un buen consejo para cortejar a Yuig hua! –dicen ambos mirando como cachorros mojados al rubio.

- No se si creerles ahora. –dice mirándolos dudoso, aunque sintiéndose conmovido de que sus buenos sentimientos hayan echo reflexionar a esos dos.

- Prometemos que ahora si te daremos un buen consejo Narutin. –dice Jiao poniendo se mejor expresión de niña buena.

- Tu encantadora ingenuidad nos ha llegado hasta el fondo Narutin. Tus palabras han ablandado nuestros corazones. –dice conmovido Suigetsu y Jiao asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Siempre he dicho que se le tiene que dar segundas oportunidades a todos dattebayo! –dice amigable y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa es tan grande que le cierra los ojos por esa razón no vio como de pronto a los gemelos les salieron cuernos y cola, además sacaban su lengua de forma traviesa.

* * *

Es la hora del primer receso en la escuela; Sakura e Ino salieron del salón nada mas toco el timbre ya que ellas siempre comen su almuerzo en el patio. Sasuke casi siempre come en el salón junto con Kiba, así que el pelinegro se encuentra sentado en su pupitre teniendo su almuerzo sobre la paleta del banco. Naruto también salió del salón, pero salió solo, por lo general él almuerza con los gemelos los cuales ahora están sentados en su pupitre, decidieron comer en el salón también.

Suigetsu esta desenvolviendo su almuerzo al igual que su hermana, pero alza el rostro cuando un almuerzo envuelto en un pañuelo con flores es extendido hacia él, viendo a una chica de su salón que lo mira avergonzada teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Hozuki-kun hice esto para usted, espero sea de su agrado. –dice avergonzada.

Lo que dijo lo escucharon Sasuke y Jiao que están cerca del peliblanco, por lo que alzaron sus rostro viendo a la chica. En cuanto Suigetsu sonrío de forma torcida haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- ¿Y porque me lo das? Sabes que siempre traigo mi propio almuerzo. –dice coqueto haciendo suspirar a varias chicas que están ahí también observando.

- Lo se, pero vera… usted… etto.. yo… a mí. –balbucea nerviosa y poniéndose mas sonrojada.

- ¿Será porque te gusto? –pregunta arrogante, viendo divertido como humo le salió de las orejas a la chica.

- Etto…

- Suigetsu. –llama Jiao haciendo que este voltee hacia ella, viendo como esta lo mira con ojos llorosos.

- ¡Jiao! –exclama sorprendido.

- ¿No me digas que aceptaras su almuerzo sabiendo que ella gusta de ti? Eso seria como si aceptaras sus sentimientos partiéndome el corazón. –dice dolida, tocándose su pecho empleándole drama a la escena.

Suigetsu pone una expresión dolida, como si el sufrimiento de su hermana fuera de él mismo, y rápidamente se pone de pie caminando hacia su hermana y la toma de la mano, jalándola para ponerla de pie, para después sostenerle la barbilla con su otra mano alzándole el rostro, notando la triste mirada de su hermana.

Todos miran la escena sorprendidos y conmovido, incluso la chica que gusta de Suigetsu se sentía culpable al ver lo que el llevar ese almuerzo ocasiono, el único que los mira incrédulo es Sasuke.

- No he aceptado el almuerzo Jiao y no pienso hacerlo. Sabes que a la única que amo es a ti.

- No digas eso enfrente de todos, podrían malinterpretarlo. –dice avergonzada, desviando la mirada y sus mejillas sonrojándose.

- ¿Malinterpretar? Más bien lo tomaran de la forma correcta. Nuestro amor es prohibido y mal visto por los demás, pero no podemos evitar amarnos Jiao y lo sabes, así que no me importa que me juzguen, yo jamás negare mis sentimientos porque eso te lastima, y lastimarte es lastimarme a mí –dice con seriedad pegando su frente con la de ella, mirándola amoroso, de la misma forma que ella lo mira a él.

Todas las mujeres lloran conmovidas al ver lo mucho que se aman esos dos y lo que sufren al saber que esta prohibido lo que sienten, todas las femeninas sienten como si estuvieran viendo una novela.

- Pero Suigetsu…

- Nada de peros, sabes que te amo y no me importa lo que los demás piense… Además anoche no parecía importarte que fuéramos hermanos. Aun recuerdo como gemías pidiéndome mas mientras te demostraba mi amor. –dice coqueto.

- ¡No digas eso en voz alta! –dice avergonzada, desviando nuevamente su mirada.

Todos los chicos e incluso las chicas tuvieron derrame nasal al imaginarse como esos dos se demostraron su amor anoche, y es que el imaginarse a esos dos sexy y hermosos gemelos haciendo cosas pervertidas excitaría a cualquiera, el único que tiene una mueca incrédula con la frente sombreada de azul es Sasuke.

- _(Esta escuela es rara. ¿Por qué se excitan viéndolos en vez de horrorizarse?)_ –piensa el pelinegro viendo como están los que observan el show de esos dos, su mirada se posa en Kiba notando que este esta igual, provocando que rodé los ojos, luego posa su mirada en los gemelos notando como estos sacan su lengua traviesos y se miran cómplices aun teniendo sus frentes pegadas.

* * *

Pasando el show que armaron los gemelos estos se encuentran sentados enfrente de Sasuke, los tres comiendo su almuerzo en completa soledad, los demás que estaban en el salón tuvieron que ir a limpiarse la sangre que derramaron ante las perversiones que los gemelos crearon en sus mentes, incluso Kiba fue.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? –pregunta con fastidio Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? –preguntan ambos mirándolo curiosos.

- Hacer creer a los demás que tienen una relación incestuosa. Según ustedes me dijeron no se aman de esa forma, que es cien porciento fraternal ¿me mintieron?

- No máster. Te dijimos la verdad. –dice Suigetsu asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo.

- Lo de antes siempre lo hacemos en la escuela, de esa forma evito que las mujeres se acerquen a Suigetsu. –dice con simpleza Jiao.

- Y yo evito que los hombres se acerque a Jiao. La escena del amor prohibido hace que los hombres piensen que Jiao tiene dueño, eso evita que se acerquen.

- No hay que llegar a esos extremos, solo espántalos como hermano celoso y tú espántalas como hermana celosa. –dice con fastidio haciendo que Jiao y Suigetsu se miren entre si.

- Es más divertido engañarlos así. –dice ambos burlones, volteándolo a ver.

- Además es un buen método, si me quiero ligar a una chica solo para una noche de pasión solo me hago el sufrido contando la historia de que Jiao tiene remordimientos por lo que sentimos y me pidió que lo paremos, comportándonos como los hermanos lo hacen, entonces yo muestro mucho dolor diciendo que necesito olvidarla, las mujeres se enternecen y buscan consolarme, al día siguiente les digo que Jiao reflexiono dándose cuenta que no puede dejar de amarme como yo no puedo dejar de amarla a ella, que no podemos estar alejados, ellas en vez de enojarse y sentirse traicionadas me apoyan y se sienten culpables por haberse aprovechado de mi "en un momento de debilidad" y me dejan seguir con mi historia de amor prohibido –Suigetsu sonríe con arrogancia al revelar el truco que usa desde que sus hormonas despertaron, Sasuke mira incrédulo a Suigetsu no sabiendo si sentirse admirado porque sea tan listo o espantado por eso mismo.

- Así que eso haces. –dice tétrica Jiao.

Suigetsu se estremece al oírla y voltea a verla nervioso, notando como un aura asesina la rodea.

- Jiao, hermanita, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te adoro? –pregunta nervioso, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

- Eso no funcionara. –dice molesta jalándole la oreja, provocando que este suelte quejidos de dolor. Sasuke suspira con pesadez y mejor sigue comiendo.

- Por cierto máster, ¿supiste lo que paso esta mañana? –pregunta con inocencia Suigetsu, mirando a Sasuke y Jiao deja de jalarle la oreja a su hermano para mirar al pelinegro de la misma forma.

- ¿De que hablan? –pregunta extrañado, alzando sus cejas.

- Veras máster. –dicen ambos poniendo expresión de viejas chismosas.

- Esta mañana Narutin…

- Entro al baño cuando Yuig hua se estaba bañando. –Suigetsu termina la frase de su hermana y ambos se tapan su boca con una de sus manos y miran traviesos al pelinegro, el cual ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

- Y todavía el descarado ofreció lavarle la espalda. –dicen ambos de una forma indignada, como si ellos no hubieran tenido nada que ver en ese incidente.

- Lo bueno es que Yuig hua le dio su merecido. –dice Jiao con severidad mirando a su hermano y este asintió dándole la razón, ambos fingen no notar el aura siniestra que esta rodeando el cuerpo de Sasuke.

- Que muchacho tan pervertido. Y tan pendejito que se veía. –dice indignado Suigetsu.

- Dicen que esos son los peores. –dice Jiao de la misma manera.

- Jiao desde ahora cuidare la puerta cuando te bañes. –dice heroico Suigetsu, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- Te lo agradezco Suigetsu. Ya podre bañarme sabiendo que ese pervertido no entrara viéndome desnuda y ofreciéndome lavar mi espalda. –dice conmovido.

- Que ni se atreva o lo castro. No dejare que te vea de esa forma pervertida como vio a Yuig hua.

- ¿Supiste que después de que Narutin vio a Yuig hua así dijo que "la paliza valió la pena, en su mente aun esta la escena de ver a Yuig hua como kami la trajo al mundo y comprobar que es peli-rosa natural"? –dice indignada Jiao.

- ¿Eso dijo el pervertido? –dice sorprendido y mostrando indignación en sus ojos, y Jiao asintió confirmándolo.

El aura que rodea el cuerpo del elegido es enorme, además que tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo ocultando su tétrica expresión con su flequillo. Sasuke sin alzar su rostro se puso de pie haciendo que los gemelos volteen a verlo curiosos.

- ¿Qué pasa máster? –preguntan con inocencia.

- Tengo una cucaracha que matar. –dice tétrico comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del salón ante la mirada de los gemelos.

Saliendo Sasuke del salón los gemelos voltearon a verse mutuamente sonriendo de forma traviesa y teniendo un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

- Son tan predecibles. –dicen ambos traviesos para después sacar la lengua de forma juguetona a la vez que un par de cuernos salía de su cabeza.

* * *

Naruto va caminando con rapidez por los patios de la escuela y volteando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo. El rubio detiene su paso y mira el reloj que tiene en su muñeca derecha, dejando ver que con esa mano sostiene una bolsa rosa.

- _(¡Demonios! El receso ya va a terminar dattebayo y yo aun no encuentro a Sakura-chan… según Jiao-chan y Suigetsu ella suele tomar el almuerzo en el patio, pero olvide preguntarles en que parte del patio)_ –el rubio refleja desesperación en su rostro, pero su rostro se alumbro al ver a unos metros frente a él a Sakura sentada en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol siendo acompañada por Ino, así que con largos y rápidos pasos se encamino a ellas.

* * *

Sakura esta comiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo intentando ignorar a Ino quien come y platica, hace tiempo que dejo de preguntarse como hace esas dos cosas a la vez la rubia sin ahogarse.

- Entonces le dije: ¿enserio piensas que yo me fijaría en ti? Piérdete idiota, no me gustan los perdedores. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

La mencionada alza el rostro e Ino voltea, ambas viendo a Naruto correr hacia ellas alzando una mano para llamar su atención.

- Ahí viene el güerito de ojo azul que siempre te persigue. –dice insinuante y moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo molesta recordando lo que el rubio hizo esta mañana, no mostrando la sorpresa que siente al ver que el condenado anda como si nada después de la paliza que le dio.

- Al fin te encuentro Sakura-chan. –dice aliviado el rubio al llegar con ellas.

- Bueno. –dice la rubia recogiendo su almuerzo. –me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer. –dice poniéndose de pie.

- No tienes nada que hacer. –dice Sakura fulminándola con la mirada, sabiendo lo que esa rubia piensa e intenta hacer.

- Aunque no lo creas frentona mi mundo no gira al tu alrededor, hay cosas que hago y no te cuento. Mi vida es un misterio. –dice con arrogancia y el rubio la mira extrañado pensando que tal vez ella también es una heroína que lucha por la justicia.

- Es mas misteriosa una aba que tú… cerda. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Tu que sabes frentona? –pregunta molesta e indignada.

- ¿De ti? Todo, me cuentas cada detalle de tu vida siempre, hasta de tus problemas estomacales. –dice con burla.

- No te doy tu merecido solo porque me tengo que ir, pero ya veras. –dice amenazante para después dar media vuelta e irse muy digna, según ella.

Naruto se rasca la nuca extrañado, viendo por donde se fue esa extraña rubia, para después regresar su mirada hacia Sakura notando como esta recoge su almuerzo.

- _(Primer consejo: pídele disculpas a Yuig hua por lo que paso esta mañana, explícale que fuiste engañado por nosotros, seguro entenderá y se le pasara el coraje un poco, así que para que se le pase por completo dale un regalo, a ella le gustan mucho los chocolates)_ –Naruto ve en su cabeza a Suigetsu dándole ese consejo, así que asintió firme y le extendió el regalo a Sakura quien alzo la cabeza mirando extrañada el paquete. –Toma esto como disculpa Sakura-chan realmente lamento lo que paso esta mañana. –dice apenado.

- ¿Crees que con un regalo perdonare tu osadía? –pregunta ofendida, mostrándose mas molesta.

- Se que no lo harás Sakura-chan, lo que hice no tiene perdón. –dice apenado, intentando no recordar la buena visión que tuvo de ella esta mañana. –pero la verdad no lo hice con mala intención, Suigetsu y Jiao-chan me dijeron que eso te gustaba a ti y quería alegrarte la mañana.

- Espera. –dice sorprendida. – ¿dijiste que ese par te dijo que lo hicieras? –Naruto asintió y Sakura suspiro con pesadez. –debí imaginar que esos dos se aprovecharían de tu pendejez para joderme la existencia, ya me extrañaba que no te hayan usado sabiendo lo idiota que eres. –dice resignada y golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Gracias por lo que me toca. –dice deprimido, siendo rodeado por un aura solitaria.

Sakura lo mira nerviosa y sonriendo de forma forzada al ver que lo dijo en voz alta, mas no piensa disculparse por lo que dijo ya que es la pura verdad.

- Bueno viendo que solo se aprovecharon de ti aceptare tu disculpa y tu obsequio. –dice desviando el tema y tomando la bolsa que el rubio le extiende haciendo que este la mire emocionado.

- ¡Gracias Sakura-chan, me alegra que ya no estés enojada conmigo dattebayo! –dice enérgico y sonriendo de lo mas feliz.

Sakura lo miro extrañada, para luego sonreír levemente sintiéndose contagiada por la sonrisa del rubio.

* * *

Sasuke corre todo lo que le dan sus piernas buscando a Naruto, sabiendo que ese rubio se la pasa persiguiendo a Sakura y al no estar en el salón seguramente fue porque esta con Sakura, por lo que supo a donde ir, ósea al lugar donde siempre la peli-rosa almuerza junto con Ino.

Esta muy furioso al saber lo que el descarado de Naruto hizo esta mañana, ósea ni él que lleva más tiempo conociendo a Sakura ha hecho algo así, y va y viene ese rubio idiota y lo hace. Solo quería descuartizarlo, sacarle de su cabeza lo que vio esta mañana y sacarle los ojos para que no lo vuelva a hacer, esta tan enojado que ni cuenta se da de sus celos que están mas que obvios ahora.

Al divisar a Sakura acompañada de Naruto unos metros delante de él detuvo su paso, su entrecejo se frunció y apretó con fuerza sus puños, al alcanzar a divisar que sonreían amenamente cosa que lo hizo enfurecer más.

Quería saber de que hablaban por eso y siendo lo mas cuidadoso se acerco a ellos escondiéndose en uno de los arboles cerca de ahí, sabia que Sakura si se concentra podría sentir su energía por eso intento disminuirla todo lo que pudiera, ya que aun no aprende como hacer desaparecer su presencia como hacen los gemelos.

* * *

- _(Consejo numero dos: a Yuig hua le gusta que la alaguen, que digan que es muy fuerte, así que básate en eso para invitarla a una cita, aumenta su ego diciéndole que quieres salir con ella porque quieres que alguien tan poderosa como ella te de algunos consejos para mejorar como guardián)_ –ahora Naruto veía a Jiao dándole ese consejo y asintió con firmeza para seguir con el segundo paso al ver que el primero funciono. –Sakura-chan tengo un favor que pedirte.— la peli-rosa alzo una ceja mostrando curiosidad en sus ojos.

- ¿Dime?

- Veras… —el rubio se rasca la nuca algo nervioso. – Yo apenas empiezo siendo un guardián, soy un novato en esto además que no soy tan fuerte aun, no como debería serlo. – Sakura asintió con entendimiento.—Tu que eres muy fuerte, inteligente y habilidosa.

- _(Naruto puede ser un idiota pervertido pero no cabe duda que sabe apreciar mis dotes) –_Sakura sonrío de forma torcida sintiendo su ego mas elevado.

- _(¿Qué planeas dobe?) _–Sasuke mira al rubio con ojos entrecerrados, dándole mala espina tanto alago.

- Me gustaría que me dieras algunos consejos para mejorar.

- Si me lo pides así no podría negarme, después de todo para eso estamos los que somos más fuertes, para ayudar a los que apenas van aprendiendo. –dice con arrogancia, dándose aires de grandeza.

- _(¡Sorprendente! Funciono lo de alagarla y subirle el ego)_ –piensa sorprendido el rubio al ver que no tuvo que rogarle, pero luego sonrío de oreja a oreja— ¿Qué te parece si saliendo de la escuela te invito un helado y tu me aconsejas?

- Me parece bien. Supongo que podemos llegar tarde al entrenamiento ya que va ser por el bien para que mejores y estando los gemelos y Sasuke no puedo aconsejarte bien porque se la pasan jodiendo.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendido y feliz al ver que acepto. Sakura asintió sonriéndole de forma torcida. – ¡Genial! En la salida nos iremos juntos.

- Nos iremos por rumbos distintos, le diré a Ino que distraiga a los gemelos para que no nos sigan y molesten. Así que nos veremos en la puerta trasera de la escuela. –dice con firmeza tomándose muy enserio su papel de maestra, por dentro se sentía muy feliz porque alguien aprecie su sabiduría.

- Claro. –dice animado sin borrar su enorme sonrisa de emoción.

Sasuke apretó mas sus puños al grado de enterrarse las uñas, sin decir nada y siendo silencioso dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar no viendo como Sakura volteo viéndolo alejarse, ella había sentido su presencia, mas le resto importancia, sabe que si Sasuke sabe que ellos dos se irán a tomar un helado para hablar sobre entrenamiento antes de ir con ellos a la montaña no le importara, así que no tiene que preocuparse, si hubieran sido los hostigosos gemelos quienes escucharan entonces ahí si se preocuparía.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja condenados gemelos, como han agarrado a naruto para ke les ofrezca diversion, enserio ke pobre rubio, y tambien compadezco a los otros dos ke an metido en el juego para divertirse**

**ya veremos ke pasa en la cita d naru con sakura XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	17. Amor prohibido

**Amor prohibido **

En una heladería se ve a Sasuke siendo rodeado por un aura asesina. El pelinegro esta en una de las mesas mas escondida y mas alejada de donde están Sakura y Naruto comiendo tranquilamente su helado mientras platican. Y el vaso con nieve que esta frente a él sobre la mesa esta completamente derretido, además que al igual que los otros dos aun lleva puesto el uniforme escolar ya que por seguirlos no le dio tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarlo, y a los que espía también traen el uniforme puesto simplemente porque se pasaron ahí después de la escuela.

Sasuke ignora las miradas insinuantes que le dirigen toda femenina que hay en el lugar, por estar concentrado espiando e intentando escuchar—_cosa imposible porque esta muy alejado—_ lo que dicen sus dos guardianes, pero sabia que el rubio estaba alagando a Sakura, subiéndole el ego; al notarle esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia y mirada de superioridad que adorna el rostro de la peli-rosa.

- _(Soy patético. ¿Qué demonios hago en una heladería cuando no me gusta el helado? Mejor aun; ¿qué hago espiándolos? Ya están grandecitos, por mí que hagan lo que quieran, si a esa fea frentona le gustan los idiotas muy su problema) — _Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo y apretó los puños al darse cuenta de su pendejez. –_(Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me vean y malinterpreten las cosas)_ –piensa al momento de ponerse de pie dispuesto a dar media vuelta para así irse igual de silencioso como entro, pero no alcanza a dar ni un paso al ver quienes entraban a la heladería.

Por la entrada se ve caminar a Suigetsu y Jiao, los cuales van platicando amenamente entre ellos. El peliblanco viste unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera ceñida de color morada, no tiene mangas y el cuello es algo alto, además que lleva una bandana en la cabeza, haciéndole el cabello hacia atrás y a la vez alzándolo, haciéndolo ver sexy.

En cuanto la peli-violeta viste unos jeans ceñidos y una blusa de tirantes color morada, su cabello lo lleva trenzado y sobre su cabeza trae una boina del mismo color que la blusa.

Sasuke rápidamente se sentó y tomo la carpeta donde vienen los distintos tipos de helados que venden en el lugar, colocándola frente a su rostro para taparlo y no ser visto por ellos.

- _(Lo único que me faltaba… no solo ando de patético siguiendo a una frentona y un idiota sino que los gemelos del mal llegan antes de que haga mi escape… si me ven estoy seguro que malinterpretaran todo y se la pasaran burlándose de mi)_ –piensa sintiéndose mas furioso y frustrado al momento de seguir con la mirada a los gemelos, viendo que se sentaron en un par de mesas alejadas de él.

- ¡GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN! ¡ERES GENIAL!

Sasuke volteo hacia donde provino el grito, viendo a Naruto abrazando a Sakura y restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

- _(¡Maldito dobe aprovechado! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Por qué Sakura deja que la toquetee? ¡Es una facilona!)_ –el aura asesina del pelinegro regreso y tiene una mirada de psicópata asesino dirigida al rubio.

Sasuke esta tan enojado que no nota como Sakura tiene una mueca de fastidio e intenta alejar al rubio.

* * *

- No invadas mi espacio personal Naruto. –dice con molestia Sakura intentándolo alejar, mas es imposible, el rubio se le pega como lapa.

Naruto detuvo su restregada de mejilla y volteo hacia su costado derecho al sentir una penetrante mirada, más no vio a nadie viéndolo. Restándole importancia se encogió de hombros e iba a seguir restregando su mejilla con la de Sakura, pero esta uso mas fuerza de lo normal para alejarlo, haciéndolo caer de sentón al piso.

- Que mala Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dice con reproche, haciendo un infantil puchero.

- No me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal, si lo vuelves a hacer te pateo el culo. –dice furiosa.

- Lo siento. Me emociono mucho que me hayas regalado la cereza de tu helado. –dice apenado y rascándose la nuca.

* * *

Sasuke suspira aliviado porque alcanzo a esconderse sin que Naruto lo haya visto, pero de pronto ensancho sus ojos mostrando horror.

- _(¡Demonios! Olvide que ese par esta aquí, espero no hayan volteado al oír al dobe gritar y haberme visto de paso)_ –Sasuke rápidamente volteo hacia donde están los gemelos, pero solo vio puntitos marcando su silueta. –_ (Seguramente se dieron cuenta que esta heladería no esta al nivel de ellos y se fueron)_ –piensa soltando un profundo suspiro lleno de alivio y regresando su mirada hacia donde están Sakura y Naruto.

- ¡Con que espiando máster! –dicen en un susurro Suigetsu y Jiao, cada uno estando en cada lado de Sasuke susurrándoselo en el oído, haciéndolo erizarse como un gato y a la vez sobresaltarse.

- ¡No es lo que piensan! –exclama rápidamente, volteando al momento que ese par se endereza, dejando ver su sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Y que pensamos? –preguntan con burla.

- Lo siento. Yo no hablar japonés. –dice usando un extraño asentó ingles mientras desvía su mirada nervioso a todos lados.

- ¡Buen intento máster! –dicen ambos divertidos a la vez que se sientan en cada uno de sus lados y pasan de forma amigable uno de sus brazos por los hombros del pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué no eres sincero master? –Jiao lo mira como si fuera un niño pequeño atrapado en su travesura.

- ¿Y admites que viniste a espiar la cita de Yuig-hua y Narutín? –dice juguetón Suigetsu, sonriéndole de forma socarrona al igual que su hermana al ver como Sasuke se sonroja.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –grita alterado.

Los gemelos rápidamente se agachan llevándoselo consigo justo en el momento que Sakura y Naruto voltean extrañados hacia la mesa donde están ellos, no viendo a nadie.

- Es raro. Me pareció haber oído la voz del teme. –dice pensativo Naruto haciendo que el mencionado se tense.

- Lo habremos imaginado. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, sabiendo que es imposible que Sasuke este ahí, así que al igual que el rubio regresa su atención a su helado y a platicar entre ellos.

Jioa y Suigetsu miran juguetones a Sasuke haciendo que este desvié la mirada nervioso.

- Que bueno que estamos aquí máster. –dice juguetona Jiao.

- Si máster. De no ser por nosotros te hubieran descubierto. –Suigetsu le sonríe juguetón, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- _(Por su culpa casi me descubren)_ –Sasuke los mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Nuestro trabajo como guardianes es enseñarte. Así que al ver que no sabes espiar nosotros te enseñaremos a hacerlo. Convirtiéndote en el mejor espía del mundo que el FBI se quedara corto. –dice de forma heroica el peliblanco.

- Ya les dije que no estoy espiando. Simplemente se me antojo un helado y vine aquí al salir de la escuela. Es una coincidencia que esos dos idiotas estén aquí también. –dice cortante y fulminándolos con la mirada.

- Seria una buena escusa… al no ser que sabemos que no te gusta el helado. –dicen ambos burlones, mirándolo de forma traviesa, notando como se tensaba.

- _(Jodines. A este par no los hago pendejos.)_ –Sasuke entrecerró más su mirada.

- Máster no te avergüences por ser curioso y venir a espiar a esos dos. Nosotros no nos avergonzamos de admitir que por eso estamos aquí. –dice de forma heroica Jiao y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- De hecho no somos los únicos. –Suigetsu apunta hacia una mesa alejada, más oculta que la de ellos.

Sasuke miro hacia donde apunta viendo un aura asesina desprender de un hombre que lleva puesta una capucha siendo que están a mas de treinta grados, además lleva gafas oscuras y un gorro a todo estilo detective.

- ¡¿Kakashi? –pregunta mirándolos sorprendido y ambos gemelos asintieron divertidos. –No sé que me sorprende más: que no haya sentido esa aura asesina al igual que Naruto y Sakura, o que los tres sepan de la cita de esos dos. –la frente del pelinegro se sombreo de negro y sus ojos se entrecerraron tanto al grado de parecer dos franjas.

- Pues veras máster. –Suigetsu pone expresión de que todo lo sabe al igual que su hermana. –Pusimos un micrófono en la ropa de Naruto. –una sonrisa picara adorna su rostro y a Sasuke se le sombreo más la frente de negro porque esos dos no respeten la privacidad de nadie.

- Así es como supimos a donde irían después de la escuela y le dijimos al tío. Él se vino saliendo de la escuela mientras nosotros nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa y luego vinimos. –Jiao sonríe igual que su hermano.

- ¿Y como es que Kakashi no ha atacado? Con lo celoso que es con Sakura ya fuera para que anduviera matando a Naruto. –Sasuke se sintió decepcionado, teniendo ahí a Kakashi y a este se le ocurre no ser cruel con el rubio ahorita.

- Tío Kakashi no es tonto. Sabe que si hace eso Yuig-hua lo vera y entonces le hará llorar sangre en tierra de indios. –dice burlón el peliblanco y su hermana asintió con diversión, mientras que Sasuke se tensa, sabiendo que si Sakura los descubre morirán en sus manos. Lo que mas coraje le da es saber que seguro solo los gemelos se escaparan y espera que por ser sus guardianes se compadezcan de él y lo salven.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie, la cordura ha llegado a él y sabe que es una estupidez que este ahí.

- ¿Te vas máster? –Suigetsu lo mira curioso.

- Pensé que te enseñaríamos a espiar –Jiao también lo mira curiosa.

- Es una perdida de tiempo… a mi no me importa lo que hagan esos dos, si solo estoy aquí es porque me pareció interesante como se relacionan una frentona y un dobe… quería estudiar a esos dos especímenes, ya teniendo mi reporte de ciencias. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia.

Jiao y Suigetsu están por burlarse de esa mentirota, dispuestos a dejarle ver que es la mentira más estúpida que se pudo inventar, pero sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando sorpresa y horror en ellos.

Sasuke al verles la mirada alzo ambas cejas extrañado, pero al sentir una potente aura asesina muy conocida para él su frente se le sombreo de negro.

- Están atrás de mi ¿verdad?

Jiao y Suigetsu asintieron de forma robótica, ya que ellos también se sorprendieron, no los sintieron venir.

Sasuke voltea de forma robótica viendo a un rubio que lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose molesto porque los hayan interrumpido en su cita, pero digamos que el rubio le valió mierda, lo que lo hizo casi zurrarse del miedo es ver la expresión sombría y mirada de psicópata de Sakura. El pelinegro sabe que no solo Sakura esta enojada porque la están espiando sino que su furia aumento porque seguro oyó lo que dijo de ella sobre la tarea de ciencias.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los gemelos y Sasuke se tensaron y comenzaron a sudar frio al oír ese tono sombrío en la peli-rosa.

- I can not speak Japanese. – dicen ambos gemelos usando un perfecto acento americano.

- Si, lo que ellos dijeron. –Sasuke sonríe nervioso.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los gemelos, Sakura y Naruto.

- ¿Me creen estúpida? –Sakura afila más su mirada.

- ¿En verdad tenemos que responder eso? –Sasuke le sonríe de forma altanera, su hobby favorito es joder a esa mujer cada que tiene oportunidad.

- Eso no fue muy sabio máster: enojarla más siendo que estaba ya muy enojada es suicida. –Jiao sonríe divertida y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo la adrenalina. –Sasuke amplia su sonrisa y alza ambas manos chocándola con la de los gemelos.

La furia en Sakura aumento, esos tríos que hace Sasuke con los gemelos le enferman.

- ¿Qué hacían aquí? –pregunta molesto el rubio. – ¿Nos espiaban?

- Ser turistas y no saber japonés. –dice Sasuke usando nuevamente un acento americano. Los gemelos sonríen divertidos mientras que a Naruto le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y a Sakura se le hincha una vena en la cabeza.

- Espero sepan orar. –dice tétrica la peli-rosa.

Sasuke mira de reojo hacia donde esta Kakashi viendo como este se pone de pie bien disimuladamente para salir de ahí antes de ser visto por Sakura.

- _(Menudo cabrón)_ –Sasuke se muestra indignado. –Nosotros solo seguíamos a Kakashi porque salió muy sospechoso y nos topamos con ustedes aquí. –si, sabe que por lo que dijo hace un momento eso es difícil de creer, mas si Sakura lo oyó, pero por lo menos se lleva entre las patas a Kakashi.

Kakashi que estaba por huir detiene su paso tensándose y voltea viendo que la cabeza de Sakura giro ciento ochenta grados dándole un aire de poseída.

Sasuke lo apunta sonriendo socarrón, los gemelos lo miran admirados, su máster enserio que se esta superando a si mismo. A Naruto le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, y se pregunto si el peli-plata no se anda asando al traer esa gabardina.

- ¡¿Patitas para que las quiero? –exclama Kakashi comenzando a correr.

- ¡Te seguimos tío! –exclaman los gemelos, poniéndose de pie y saltando, apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura uno y la de Naruto el otro, para impulsarse y saltar cayendo de pie en la entrada, para salir corriendo de ella.

- ¡Esperen! –Sasuke aprovechando que los gemelos le doblaron el cuerpo a esos dos ante su huida aprovecho para pasar alado de estos y salir corriendo.

- Los mato. –dice tétrica Sakura, arrepintiéndose por darles tiempo para escapar y sin esperarlo empezó a correr para darles alcance.

- ¡No me dejen dattebayo! –el rubio también comenzó a correr para darles alcance dejando a toda persona en el local con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¡Esperen!... ¿Quién va a pagar la cuenta? –exclama molesto el mesero que los atendió, teniendo la nota en manos, ni propina le dieron los malditos.

* * *

Kakashi va corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y de hecho así es. Casi pisándole los talones y corriendo al igual que él van los gemelos, siendo seguidos por Sasuke, que va seguido por Sakura la cual va seguida por Naruto.

Al llegar a la esquina Kakashi y los gemelos doblan, mientras que Sasuke siguió derecho no esperándose esa acción, y para su desgracia Sakura lo siguió a él y Naruto a ella.

- _(Joder… tenían que seguirme a mi y no a ese trió)_ –Sasuke acelera su paso, sintiendo que sino lo hace pronto le darán alcance.

- ¡DETENTE UCHIHA!

- ¡CLARO, AHORITA! –Grita de forma irónica.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ CORREMOS!_ –_grita el rubio haciendo que los que van enfrente de él les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Los tres siguieron corriendo, siendo encabezados por él Uchiha.

Sasuke detiene de golpe su paso, teniendo sus ojos ensanchados. Ante su frenado repentino Sakura choco contra él, pero logro sostenerse pero cuando Naruto choco contra ellos no tuvo la misma suerte, ahora se ve a Sasuke en el piso boca abajo, siendo aplastado por Sakura y Naruto, los tres teniendo muecas de dolor.

- Son unos tarados… no entiendo porque le dieron tantas dificultades a Sasori y Deidara.

Los tres abren los ojos viendo a Hidan sonreírles de forma burlona y Kakuzu que los mira indiferentes. Al instante Naruto se puso de pie de un brinco al igual que Sakura y Sasuke, los últimos dos mirándolo retadores y el primero curioso.

- ¿Y ustedes son…? –Naruto se muestra más curioso.

- Los elegidos para matarlos. –Hidan se relame los labios de forma espeluznante.

- Solo inténtalo. –Sakura se pone en posición de pelea, haciendo brillar el sello en su frente.

- Dos contra tres, es algo injusto ¿no crees? –Sasuke abre sus ojos mostrándolo rojos con el sello brillando en su frente.

- Conmigo es más que suficiente para matar cucarachas. –Hidan sonríe de forma torcida.

- Eso ya lo veremos. –Naruto también activa su sello. – ¡Si quieres matar cucarachas alcánzanos dattebayo! –el rubio da media vuelta y usando su elemento en los pies comienza a correr haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de sus compañeros, Hidan y Kakuzu.

- Salió cobarde el rubio. –dice incrédulo el peli-plata.

- Más bien me sorprende que sea inteligente. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida entendiendo lo que quería el rubio y Sasuke la mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. – ¡Vamos Sasuke! –Sakura da media vuelta y comienza a correr también.

- _(¡Claro!... ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Intentan guiarlo a un lugar donde este solo y se pueda pelear mejor)_ –Sasuke emplea viento en sus pies para correr mas rápido, al alcanzar a Sakura la toma de la mano para alzarla y cargarla como costal de papas, así correr más rápido y le tome su tiempo al enemigo para alcanzarlos, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que ellos encuentren un lugar seguro para pelear.

- ¡Suéltame idiota! –exclama Sakura molesta.

- ¡Cállate molestia!

Hidan los mira alejarse, y una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

- Justo como Sasori dijo que actuarían. –con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Kakuzu y Hidan asintió dándole la razón, para después ambos comenzar a correr para no perderlos de vista.

* * *

Kakashi y los gemelos que corren como se anduvieran zurrando debido a que se quieren alejar lo más que puedan aun sabiendo que ellos tomaron otro camino, entre más lejos mejor y más seguros.

Pero los tres detienen su paso de golpe y voltea hacia atrás mostrando seriedad en los ojos, incluso Kakashi se quito los lentes oscuros que usaba como camuflaje.

- Debemos regresar con máster. –dicen a la vez los gemelos.

Un hilo casi invisible salió desde un portal que se abrió atrás de ellos, pegándose en la nuca de Jiao, a la cual su mirada se le torno perdida para a los pocos segundos bajar la cabeza de forma inerte.

Kakashi y Suigetsu al sentir esa energía venir atrás de ellos voltean rápidamente estando en guardia sin darse cuenta de lo que le paso a Jiao.

Ambos varones ven un portal ser abierto y de él salen de lo más tranquilos Deidara y Sasori.

- Sasori-kun, una sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo. –Kakashi sonríe de forma amigable. –Has crecido, ya queda poco del niño que conocí. –Sasori lo mira serio, sin mostrar algo en sus muecas o mirada. –Solo que has cometido un gran error al ser tu unos de los que vengan a atacar en donde estoy yo. –Kakashi borro su sonrisa y mostro seriedad en su rostro. –Tengo cosas que arreglar contigo, como por ejemplo ciertos rencores pasados por hacerte novio de mi pequeña y hacerla sufrir. –Deidara mira impresionado a Sasori, no se lo imagino nunca andando de novio mientras el pelirrojo se mantuvo serio y Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona. –Ahora que estamos de bandos contrarios podre descuartizarte. –un brillo tétrico adorno el ojo del peli-plata y Suigetsu lo miro admirado.

- Lo siento… lamento decepcionarlo Kakashi-sensei, pero yo no jugare por ahora, Jiao jugara por mi… ¿verdad méimei—_hermana menor—?_—Sasori dirige su mirada hacia Jiao mientras que el rubio sonríe de forma burlona.

- ¡Jiao! –Suigetsu voltea preocupado hacia su hermana viéndola con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabello tape parte de su rostro.

Kakashi también mira a la chica, extrañándose, mientras que Suigetsu se coloca frente a su hermana y la toma de los hombros.

- ¿Qué le has hecho cabrón? –Suigetsu mira furioso a Jiao. – ¡Jiao, vamos!... ¡háblame! –pide suplicante, mirando a su gemela.

- ¿Qué pasa Suigetsu? –Kakashi mira serio al peliblanco.

- Mi lazo… mi lazo con Jiao no puedo sentirlo. –la mirada del peliblanco se mostro acongojada hacia Kakashi.

- Que conmovedor. –dice con burla Deidara y Suigetsu lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Dime lo que le has hecho a Jiao. –exige Suigetsu, mirando furioso a Sasori.

- ¿Yo? –Sasori alza su mano derecha mostrando un hilo casi invisible. –No es justo que siempre tengas a Jiao de tu lado… la quise poner de mi lado ahora. –Suigetsu y Kakashi ensanchan los ojos, pero el peliblanco salta hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque con el látigo de la chica, aun así le alcanzo a rosar la mejilla derecha, haciéndole una pequeña herida.

- Jiao. –Suigetsu lleva su mano a la mejilla que sangra un poco y mira con ojos muy abiertos a su gemela, viendo como esta alza el rostro mostrando la mirada perdida, pero el sello en su frente se ha activado.

Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo, él no se dio cuenta cuando ella activo el sello mucho menos cuando saco su arma. Esa sensación no le gusta, él siempre ha sentido esas cosas, siempre ha sentido la mente de ella como la propia al igual que ella la de él. Se sintió solo por primera vez, la sensación no le gusto para nada, su pecho se oprime como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

- Ahora Jiao, juega con Suigetsu un poco. –ordena Sasori.

La chica alza su látigo y corre dispuesta a atacar a Suigetsu quien se le queda viendo, sin reaccionar o siquiera moverse.

- ¡Suigetsu! –exclama Kakashi, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, mas Suigetsu sigue con la mirada puesta en su hermana, no dispuesto a hacer algún movimiento para esquivar el ataque.

Kakashi frunce el entrecejo al ver como Jaio le empleo fuego al látigo y como esta más cerca del peliblanco, mientras que Deidara se acomoda, disfrutando lo que vendrá y Sasori se mantiene serio, moviendo un poco el hilo que sostiene su mano derecha.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke que aun carga a Sakura lograron llegar a un bosque que esta en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ambos voltean todo su cuerpo poniéndose en guardia, esperando al enemigo.

Sakura le da un rodillazo en la cara a Sasuke, hundiéndole el rostro y haciendo que afloje el agarre para así ella saltar, cayendo de pie a su lado.

- ¡Buen tiro dattebayo! –exclama divertido el rubio.

- ¡Maldita tosca! –exclama Sasuke furioso, sobándose su cara.

- Te dije que me soltaras. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Si sigues así de bruta nadie se fijara en ti. –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No insultes a Sakura-chan, teme! –el rubio lo fulmina a él con la mirada.

- Jum… no me interesa que se fijen en mí, tengo otros intereses. –Sakura cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y voltea su rostro al lado contrario.

- No le hagas caso al teme, Sakura-chan, tu eres muy linda y genial. –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna mientras sus mejillas adquieren un leve sonrojo.

Sakura se sonrojo por los halagos provocando que Sasuke bufe y voltee su rostro al lado contrario.

- Las cucarachas dejaron de huir.

Los tres alzan la mirada viendo a Hidan mirándolos con burla y a su lado Kakuzu quien esta cruzado de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Quién primero o serán ambos a la vez? –Sakura se pone en guardia, mirándolos con arrogancia.

- Conmigo es mas que suficiente para aplastarlos, cucarachas. –Hidan sonríe de forma espeluznante.

- Eso lo veremos. –Sasuke también se pone en posición de pelea al igual que el rubio.

El peli-plata da un par de pasos hacia adelante y amplia su sonrisa.

- Denme todo lo que tengan.

* * *

Suigetsu cierra los ojos cuando vio el ataque más cerca, pero los abre ensanchándolos viendo a Kakashi dándole la espalda y frente a él un muro de roca alzado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Kakashi voltea sobre su hombro. – ¿Piensas dejar que te mate? –pregunta molesto.

- No puedo. –Suigetsu niega y su tono de voz se mostro acongojada. –No puedo pelear enserio contra Jiao… con todos menos contra ella.

- ¿Ni para proteger a tu máster? –Kakashi se muestra furioso.

- Máster no esta aquí en peligro de Jiao

- Aunque lo estuviera dudo que puedas siquiera defenderlo… ¡recuerda tu misión maldita sea! Has sido entrenado para eso, no importa nada, solo defender al elegido aun a costa de tu vida y la de Jiao si es necesario… además te recuerdo que mientras estamos aquí Sasuke y los demás están siendo atacados por dos de los malos.

- ¡Lo sé maldita sea! –exclama furioso. –Y pensé que estaba listo para darlo todo por el bienestar de mi máster… estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de él, pero no creo estar listo para dar la de Jiao, todo menos ella…. Y menos puedo hacerle algo cuando sé que ella no es consiente de eso.

Kakashi ensancha levemente sus ojos, ya que se ha quitado el parche del otro, pero luego los cierra y suspira intentando relajarse, solo son niños, se da cuenta de lo egoísta que es al entrenarlos para dar todo para defender al elegido, no puede culparlos porque tengan debilidades, son humanos después de todo, él también tiene debilidades y eso que ha vivido varias décadas.

- No te preocupes. –Kakashi posa una mano sobre la cabeza de Suigetsu haciendo que este mire sorprendido como este le dedica una sonrisa amigable. –Si tu no quieres pelear lo hare yo por ti…

- No le hagas daño. –pide suplicante.

Kakashi asintió y Suigetsu apretó los puños, sabe que Kakashi intentara no dañarla pero si es necesario se lo hará, incluso si tiene que matarla lo hará.

Kakashi regresa su vista al frente y Suigetsu alza la mirada al escuchar el muro agrietarse, ambos saltan esquivando las rocas en las que se convirtió el muro ante el ataque de Jiao.

Cuando la cortina de tierra que se levanto se disperso dejo ver a Jiao con una de sus manos alzadas hacia ellos dejando ver que con esa lanzo el ataque y con la otra sostiene su latigo.

Kakashi se pone en posición de pelea mientras que Suigetsu baja la cabeza y aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

Jiao alza su mano con la que sostiene el latigo el cual hace girar empezando a crear un remolino de fuego encima de ella.

- ¡Woo! ¡Tu pequeña hermana es genial, dana! –dice con falsa admiración Deidara, mostrando burla en sus ojos.

Sasori se mantiene serio, solo mueve los hilos para controlarla.

* * *

Sakura da un gran salto y al caer al piso impacta su puño justo donde segundos antes estaba Hidan quien dio un largo salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, pero se tambaleo porque ante el golpe en el suelo la peli-rosa provoco una gran grieta en el suelo.

Hidan silba mostrando falsa impresión, pero ensancha los ojos al sentir algo aprisionarle los pies, baja la mirada viendo como en los tobillos tiene una especie de grilletes hechos con roca.

- ¡Cuidado! –grita furioso Kakuzu.

Hidan alza la mirada viendo como varias cuchillas de viento que fueron disparadas por el rubio se dirigen hacia el peli-pata.

Hidan golpea con sus puños la roca que aprisiona sus piernas, liberándolas y da un gran salto para esquivar las cuchillas.

Sasuke salta, dando una voltereta en el aire, creando una cuchilla de viento con los pies. El pelinegro cae de pie al piso y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver que la cuchilla de viento no fue esquivada por el peli-plata y le partió el cuerpo por la mitad.

Sakura y Naruto también ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos viendo como las dos partes del cuerpo de Hidan caen al piso.

- ¡Has matado a un Cristiano, teme! –exclama horrorizado el rubio, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, mostrando horror en la mirada.

- Es un demonio dobe… ¿verdad? –Sasuke mira asustado a Sakura.

- Es la reencarnación de un demonio como nosotros, ósea que es humano con poderes demoniacos ahora. –Sakura mira seria a Sasuke el cual ensancha los ojos, ahora cargara en su conciencia la muerte de un Cristiano. –Nuestro deber es deshacernos de ellos, no te sientas mal. –Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza, su deber es proteger a Sasuke, ella tiene que cargar con la muerte de sus enemigos no él.

- ¿A fuerzas tenemos que matarlos? –Naruto se muestra horrorizado, Sasuke aun sigue en shock el primer asesinato no siempre se toma bien.

- Si es necesario si. –Sakura se sigue mostrando seria.

- No canten victoria aun.

Los tres alzan la mirada sorprendidos al oír esa voz, se supone estaba muerto, nadie normal sobrevive a ser cortado en dos, pero se sorprenden más al ver a Kakuzu alado de Hidan, usando unos hilos que salen de sus dedos los cuales comienzan a coser a Hidan.

- Deja de jugar inútil y pelea enserio. –Kakuzu lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Solo me confié. –dice despreocupado, poniéndose de pie cuando su cuerpo volvió a ser unido.

- ¿Qué demonios son? –Sakura frunce el seño.

Sasuke suspira aliviado, aun no cargara la muerte de alguien en su conciencia.

- Como tú dijiste somos reencarnaciones de demonios. –Hidan le sonríe de forma burlona. –Reencarnaciones inmortales. –una sonrisa tétrica adorna su rostro, disfrutando ver la sorpresa de sus contrincantes.

- _(¿Cómo eliminarlos?)_ –esa pregunta alberga la mente de los tres chicos que comienzan a mostrar preocupación y algo de miedo.

* * *

Kakashi salta hacia atrás con agilidad esquivando las esferas de fuego que Jiao le lanza con una de sus manos.

El ataque de esferas de fuego terminan haciendo que Kakashi relaje un poco su postura, pero ensancha los ojos cuando un gran remolino de fuego es disparado hacia él.

- ¡Tío! –grita Suigetsu.

- Uno menos. –dice con burla Deidara, sabiendo que de ese poderoso ataque el peli-plata no se salvara.

Cuando el ataque se dispersa no deja ver nada haciendo que el rubio suelta la carcajada al ver que no quedaron ni cenizas del peli-plata. Suigetsu busca con la mirada a Kakashi, mas no ve nada, no quiere creer que su gemela lo mato, no puede ser, Kakashi es más fuerte que eso y lo sabe.

Todos ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos al ver a Kakashi salir de la tierra, justo enfrente de Jiao y la golpea con su puño en la barbilla, haciéndola caer de espaldas al piso.

- Mira que me he estado conteniendo mucho para no dañarte pequeña Jiao. –Kakashi la mira serio mientras que Jiao se sienta con tranquilidad, como si no le hubiera dolido el golpe, pero Kakashi sabe que al estar siendo controlada no siente el dolor, es como una muñeca, aun así su cuerpo es de carne y hueso, por esa razón su boca sangra.

Suigetsu se muerde su labio inferior, ese golpe le dolió como si se lo hubieran dado a él.

- Una oportunidad; vuelve en ti… no puedo seguir alargando esta pelea y Suigetsu esta tan preocupado que no se ira a cumplir su trabajo. –Suigetsu muerde con más fuerza su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar ante su frustración.

Jiao se pone de pie y su mano derecha es rodeada por fuego. Kakashi chasquea la lengua, no quiere lastimarla, esa chica la conoce desde niña y le tiene cariño, pero no puede hacer nada, él tiene presente quien es primero.

La mano derecha de Kakashi es envuelta por electricidad y la izquierda es envuelta por fuego, cuando Jiao se dispone a golpearla con su puño de fuego Kakashi lo detiene con el suyo que es envuelto por fuego y esta por golpearle en el estomago con su puño envuelto en electricidad cuando un potente chorro de agua es lanzado hacia él, al no esperárselo le dio de lleno, estrellándolo contra la pared.

- Esto se pone mas bueno, se atacan entre si. –dice divertido Deidara.

Suigetsu esta de pie con su mano derecha extendida hacia Kakashi, su rostro muestra seriedad y su frente esta el sello que lo caracteriza.

- Suigetsu. –Kakashi lo mira serio y frunce el entrecejo.

- Jiao es mi hermana… yo me hare cargo de ella. –dice serio caminando hacia Jiao.

Suigetsu se coloca frente a Jiao, mirándola serio.

- Jiao regresa a mi. –Suigetsu estira su mano hacia su hermana y le sonríe como solo a ella le sonríe.

Jiao estira su mano, tomando el cuello de él, apretándolo mas el peliblanco aunque le cueste dificultad mantiene su sonrisa.

- Patético… esta siendo controlada por dana, acéptalo. –dice con burla el rubio.

- Jiao sé que estas ahí… puedes sentirme... eres más fuerte que esto, puedes liberarte –al peliblanco se le dificulta hablar debido al agarre y la otra mano de Jiao es rodeada por fuego donde se dispone a golpear al peliblanco con él.

- ¡Aléjate idiota! –exclama furioso Kakashi.

- Sabes que moriré por ti sin pensarlo… ¿na Jiao?

Suigetsu mueve sus labios sin emitir palabra, el puño que esta por impactarse en su estomago se detiene a una sola milésima, los ojos de la chica ya no tornan una mirada perdida, están ensanchados y el agarre en el cuello del peliblanco se afloja.

Sasori ensancha los ojos sorprendido y Deidara alza ambas cejas no entendiendo.

- Suigetsu.

- Regresaste… se te extraño. –dice juguetón y cuando ella soltó su cuello como si quemara dejo ver sus dedos marcando en rojo la piel del chico.

Kakashi muestra sorpresa al ver que la chica se libero del control.

- ¡Perdóname Suigetsu! –Jiao abraza a su hermano comenzando a llorar con mocos incluidos.

- ¡No hay nada que perdonar! –Suigetsu la abraza también y comienza a llorar con mocos incluidos.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los presentes al ver la escena del par de mocosos llorones.

- El juego termino… es una lastima, se tornaba divertido. –dice indiferente Sasori cuando un gran portal aparece atrás de él.

- A no te iras. –los gemelos se dejan de abrazar y voltean hacia él furiosos, aunque con esos mocos saliéndoles de la nariz les quita toda genialidad. –Pagaras lo que nos hiciste.

- Aja. –Sasori da media vuelta, alzando una mano en son de despido.

- ¡Espera dana! ¿Qué paso?... ¡nadie puede liberarse de tu control! –Deidara da media vuelta mirando por el portal.

- Si quieres quedarte a pelear contra esos tres hazlo… yo no soy idiota y sé que contra los tres juntos no puedo y no planeo morir ahora. –se oye la voz cortante de Sasori.

- ¡Espérame dana! –Deidara brinca al portal, entrando y al instante este se cierra.

- Cobardes. –los gemelo bufan.

- Chicos hay cierto elegido que esta en problemas junto con dos de sus guardianes.

- ¡Nuestro máster! –exclaman asustados ambos gemelos y se emprenden carrera hacia donde sienten la energía de Sasuke.

- Me alegra que todo terminara bien. –Kakashi sonríe divertido mientras se pone de pie con tranquilidad.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto tienen el entrecejo fruncido, sus respiraciones on agitadas, sus cuerpos están manchados de tierra al igual que su ropa y tienen algunos raspones.

- Puto inmortal de mierda… ¡nada lo daña dattebayo! –exclama furioso el rubio.

- Nuestros ataques son inútiles si se puede recuperar como si nada. –Sasuke fulmina a Hidan con la mirada, el cual le sonríe burlón.

La sonrisa burlona de Hidan se borra y Kakuzu frunce el entrecejo, ambos se voltean a ver, han sentido como la energía Sasori y Deidara desaparece, lo que significa que se han ido o que los mataron, y también la energía de los dos guardianes restante y la del hermano del antiguo elegido desapareció.

- ¡Acaba con ellos ahora Hidan! –grita furioso Kakuzu.

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer. –Hidan camina de forma intimidante hacia ellos, extendiendo su mano derecha a un costado y al instante en ella apareció una guadaña de tres cuchillas. –Queria disfrutarlo más, pero no puedo arriesgarme. –dice con burla.

Los tres chicos se ponen en posición de pelea, atentos a cualquier movimiento del peli-plata.

Fuego, agua y electricidad en conjunto salieron disparados desde cierta dirección, impactándose en donde Hidan iba a dar su siguiente paso, haciendo que este ensanche los ojos al igual que los demás. El peli-plata voltea al igual que los demás viendo a Kakashi, Jiao y Suigetsu en pose chula, eso de esconder energía es genial para sorprender a los demás con la llegada.

- ¿No invitan a la fiesta? –pregunta con diversión Kakashi.

A Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, los conocen y saben que antes de llegar los tres planearon la entrada para verse más geniales.

- Tks… —un portal se abre atrás de Kakuzu. –Esos idiotas no pudieron con el trabajo. –dice molesto, saltando hacia atrás adentrándose en el portal.

- A mi no me engaña… el puto de Sasori sigue teniendo lazos con ellos. –Hidan furioso salta hacia el portal. –Hare que Jashin-sama lo maldiga. –dice antes de adentrarse al portal.

- ¡Máster! –Suigetsu y Jiao corren hacia Sasuke y restriegan su mejilla con la de él que pone mueca de fastidio. –Me alegra que estés bien, disculpa la demora y disculpa por dejarte con un par de elegidos en entrenamiento. –dice melosos y Sasuke hace mueca de asco al sentir que lo embarran de mocos y lagrimas.

Pero los tres saltan hacia atrás esquivando una gran roca que Sakura disparo hacia ellos.

- Ahora que recuerdo… tengo cuentas con ustedes. –dice tétrica.

Sasuke, los gemelos y Kakashi se tensan, sin pensarlo dos veces comienzan a correr lo mas que pueden y Sakura corre para darles alcance.

- ¡Esperen dattebayo! –el rubio los siguen no le gusta que lo dejen solito.

* * *

Es de noche, en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Kakashi, donde esta oscuro y la tenue luz de la luna que alumbra la ventana da poca visibilidad, se deja ver la silueta de un chica sentada en la cama, sus codos están apoyados en sus piernas, apoyando su frente en las manos, dejando que su largo cabello caiga por sus lados.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, filtrando la luz del pasillo dejando ver a Suigetsu que es el que entro y sonríe de forma cálida. Su cabello esta mojado, viste solo un pantalón de pijama y una toalla cuelga en su cuello. El peliblando cierra la puerta tras de si regresándole la oscuridad a la habitación.

Suigetsu camina hacia ella, se pone de rodillas enfrente. La chica alza la mirada dejando ver sus ojos amatistas que brillan en la oscuridad, los cuales se muestran acongojados. Suigetsu toma sus manos entre las suyas.

- Deja ya de torturarte… no estaba en tus manos.

- Pero fui tan estúpida, permití que tomara control de mi y te lastime. –sus ojos muestran dolor y los de Suigetsu tristeza.

- Las heridas superficiales fueron leves...

- No me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera dañado Suigetsu… no podre vivir en un mundo donde tu no estas.

- Sabes que yo tampoco. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma juguetona, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

- Sobre lo que dijiste… lo que me hizo reaccionar… yo…

- ¿Eso? –Suigetsu comienza a sonreír nervioso mientras se rasca una de sus mejillas y desvía su mirada a los lados. –Yo solo lo dije de fo… —Suigetsu ensancha los ojos cuando su hermana tomo su mano derecha y la poso en el pecho de ella, en el lado izquierdo, sintiendo el palpitar rápido de su corazón.

- Esta mal lo sé, intente contenerlo, pero ya no puedo.

- Es amor fraternal Jiao, lo sabes, así que no lo confundas. –Suigetsu muestra seriedad en sus ojos y Jiao niega con la cabeza.

- Tu amor hacia mi puede ser fraternal, pero el mío hacia ti no lo es, estoy segura… me esta prohibido sentir esto hacia ti, por eso intente contenerlo, pero ya no puedo Suigetsu.

Suigetsu quita su mano del pecho de ella y lleva ambas manos a sus mejillas y se alza pegando su frente con la de ella.

- Esto esta mal… yo no debo sentir esto, tu tampoco.

- ¿Me amas? –Jiao lleva sus manos a los hombros de él.

- Como no tienes idea.

- ¿Cómo hermana?

- Como mujer.

Ambos terminan la distancia que los separa, uniendo sus labios con los del otro, dándose un beso tierno, pero apasionado.

Suigetsu se fue inclinando hacia adelante sin romper el beso, haciendo que Jiao quede acostada en la cama y él encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

Jiao llevo sus manos al pecho del peliblanco, acariciándolo, haciéndolo estremecer al sentir sus cálidas manos sobre su torso desnudo. El peliblanco lleva sus manos a la cintura de ella y rompe el beso, uniendo su frente con la de ella, pero sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella, como él siente la de ella.

- Esto esta mal. –murmura ronco. –Muy mal…cruzando la línea ya no habrá marcha atrás Jiao.

- Lo sé. –ambos abren los ojos topándose con la mirada del otro. –Y no quiero que la haya.

Sus labios se vuelven a unir en un beso más apasionado, donde sus lenguas participaron en una sensual danza dentro de sus bocas, disfrutando el sabor del otro.

Suigetsu adentro sus manos en la blusa, acariciando la piel de ella, sintiéndola estremecer y fue subiendo sus manos llevándose la blusa de pijama de su gemela con ellas.

El peliblanco rompe el beso, se separa un poco dejando ver el pequeño hilo de saliva que une sus labios. Sus ojos se mantienen en los del otro. Jiao alzo sus manos y Suigetsu termino de sacarle la blusa, dejando al descubiertos sus senos desnudos, no lleva sostén porque no suele usar al dormir.

Suigetsu baja la mirada, viendo los senos de su hermana, una de sus manos toma el derecho sacándole un gemido de placer. El peliblanco gime y acerca su rostro al cuello de ella, comenzando a besarlo y Jiao hace a un lado su cabeza, dándole más acceso.

- Detenme ahora Jiao… hazlo porque si seguimos no podre detenerme. Me he estado conteniendo por años, dormir contigo sin que lleves ropa interior no es nada fácil ¿sabes? –dice juguetón, aun manteniendo su rostro escondido en el cuello de ella y Jiao sonríe juguetona mientras le acaricia el cabello. –Esta no será una masturbación de hermanos, donde solo nos tocamos nuestros sexo para darnos placer… ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Lo tengo presente… no eres el único que se ha estado conteniendo todas las noches. –Jiao sonríe de forma torcida y Suigetsu que sigue besando su cuello sonríe de la misma forma.

Suigetsu va bajando su camino de besos al igual que su mano que estaba rodeando el seno de la chica mientras que la otra mano la tiene en la cintura. Cuando la mano que faltaba llego a la cintura ambas las fue bajando, llevándose el short de pijama en le proceso, tocándole la piel expuesta en el proceso.

Termino de sacarle el short y volvió a deslizarse hasta dejar nuevamente su rostro frente al de ella, pegando sus frentes, manteniendo sus miradas en el otro. Jiao se estremeció y gimió levemente al sentir un dedo de Suigetsu adentrarse en ella, la sensación es incomoda, pero ya la ha sentido, su hermano solía introducir sus dedos cuando se masturbaban entre si.

El dedo entra y sale con su aceleración aumentando conforme pasa el tiempo. Jiao lleva su mano derecha al elástico de la pijama de Suigetsu y adentra su mano, sonríe divertida, él tampoco suele usar ropa interior para dormir.

Adentra más su mano, rosando su bello púbico y sintiéndolo estremecer, sus ojos que no se apartan de su rostro ven como su seño se frunce debido al placer y como aprieta los dientes.

Ambos gimen de forma coordinada cuando Suigetsu mete un dedo más en ella y ella toma en un puño el erecto pene del peliblanco.

Jiao comienza a mover su mano de arriba abajo, y con uno de sus dedos toca la punta del miembro sintiéndolo mojada, mientras que Suigetsu mete y saca ambos dedos.

- Estas muy mojada/o. –ambos sonríen burlones.

- Estas lista para que entre Jiao. –Suigetsu saca sus dedos, provocándole una mueca de disconformidad a la peli-violeta.

Jiao abre las piernas, apoyando los pies en el colchón y Suigetsu se arrodilla en medio, para después bajarse el pantalón un poco, dejando ver su endurecido miembro, el cual toma con una mano.

- ¡Condones! –ambos ensanchan los ojos.

Jiao apoya un codo en el colchón para impulsarse y alzar la otra mano al cajón de su lado de la cama, mete la mano y rebusca algo ante la mirada curiosa de Suigetsu el cual se sorprende cuando su hermana saca un paquete cuadrado color dorado y se lo entrega.

Suigetsu lo toma mirándolo incrédulo, para después alzar la mirada hacia Jiao mientras alza ambas cejas en una muda pregunta.

- Se lo robe a tío Kakashi. –Jiao sonríe nerviosa y Suigetsu alza más sus cejas, sonriendo de forma juguetona.

- ¿Ya planeabas seducirme Jiao? –pregunta con indignación fingida, esa sonrisa burlona lo delata.

- La verdad los robe para hacerle una broma a Yuig-hua… llenarlos de agua y lanzárselos como globos de agua ¿no te parece divertido? –Jiao sonríe traviesa.

- Mucho. –Suigetsu lleve condón a la boca y lo abre con los dientes. –Pero les encontramos un uso más divertido.

Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona y a Jiao se le sonrojan las mejillas mientras que el peliblanco comienza a deslizar el condón en su pene. Terminando tomo las piernas de su hermana, abriéndoselas más y acerco su cadera al la vagina de ella.

Cuando su punta toco la entrada ambos se mordieron el labio inferior para no gemir. Suigetsu empujo con algo de fuerza, pero no pudo entrar, debido a que Jiao esta apretando.

- Relájate Jiao, no puedo entrar. –dice ronco y entrecerrando los ojos mientras sigue haciendo presión.

Jiao cierra sus ojos y su ceño se frunce, la presión que ejerce su hermano en su entrada le esta doliendo, intenta relajarse, y ensancha los ojos, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio al sentir como parte del pene de Suigetsu entra en ella.

- ¿Entro? –pregunta adolorida.

- Solo la mitad. –Suigetsu abre uno de sus ojos viendo como ella se ha hecho sangrar el labio y sus ojos muestran dolor.

Suigetsu se inclina acercando su rostro al de ella y lame la sangre que tiene en el labio.

- ¿Duele mucho? –Jiao asintió. – ¿Me detengo?

- No. Termina de entrar.

Suigetsu empuja con fuerza terminando de entrar y al instante besa los labios de Jiao para que no grite ante el dolor y para el no gemir, sus ojos están abiertos viendo como los ojos de su hermana salen unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

Suigetsu separa sus labios de los de ella y alza su rostro, lamiéndole cada uno de los ojos, quitando las lágrimas en ellos, por lo que Jiao los cierra.

- Entre Jiao. –Suigetsu se separa un poco de ella y le sonríe. – ¿Me sientes? –Jiao abrió sus ojos y le sonríe de la misma forma.

- Si.

Ambos unen sus labios en un beso apasionados, donde sus lenguas participan, entre el beso Jiao comienza a mover sus caderas, el dolor paso un poco y siente la necesidad de sentirlo mover.

Suigetsu gruñe entre el beso, que después rompe y pega su frente con la de ella, los dos tienen las mejillas sonrojadas y respiran de forma acelerada.

- ¡Joder!... es genial estar dentro de ti. –Suigetsu comienza a mover su cadera, primero lento pero entrando profundo.

La respiración de ambos es más agitada y el peliblando aumenta el ritmo de sus estocadas, haciéndolas más profundas. Los minutos van pasando al igual que el placer.

Jiao lleva sus manos a la espalda del chico, y entierra sus uñas sintiendo su cuerpo tener leves espasmos y su sexo contraerse, un agradable cosquilleo albergo todo su cuerpo, su mente se nublo al igual que su mirada y mordió su labio para no gemir, es el placer más fantástico que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Suigetsu se deleita al ver el rostro de Jiao siendo contraído por el placer, sintió como las paredes vaginales envuelven su pene. Terminando el orgasmo de ella, dio tres estocadas más y el suyo lo albergo, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir y sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que su mente se nubla, corriéndose dentro de ella.

Terminando su orgasmo dejo caer su cuerpo encima de ella, intentando recuperarse de la sensación al igual que ella, aun teniendo los dos sus respiraciones agitadas.

Pasan un par de minutos, cuando Suigetsu ya sintiéndose un poco recuperado se separa de ella, sacando su miembro y provocándole un leve gemido de incomodidad. El peliblanco se hinca y quita el condón, para luego aventarlo al sesto de basura que esta en la habitación, alado de la cama, para después acostarse alado de Jiao, de perfil hacia ella.

Jia voltea hacia Suigetsu, ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen.

- No sé tu Jiao, pero me siento completo.

- Me siento igual.

- Te amo. –dicen ambos, uniendo sus rostros para sellar sus labios en un beso suave y tierno. Suigetsu posa una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y Jiao en la mejilla de él.

**Continuará**

**sas culebra O.O los gemelos an cruzado esa linea... ahora su relacion si es insestosa :O excitante sinceramente *o***

**spero ke el cap les haya gustado, en el siguiente saldra nuevo guardian, hagan sus suposisiones jojojo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	18. ¡Tú eres mi guardían rayo!

**¡Tú eres mi guardián rayo!**

_Sasuke está en medio de un fondo completamente oscuro en donde solo copos de nieve caen al suelo._

_El pelinegro lleva puesto unos jeans y una sudadera azul, con una gorra de estambre en la cabeza._

- _¿Dónde estoy? –Sasuke mira a todos lados curioso, de su boca sale algo de humo mostrando lo frio del lugar._

_Al oír unos pasos el pelinegro voltea todo su cuerpo de forma brusca y poniéndose en guardia… sus ojos se ensanchan al ver la silueta de un hombre envuelto en rayos celestes, en la frente le brilla el sello del elemento rayo._

- _¿Eres mi guardián rayo? –Sasuke relaja su postura._

_El hombre se detiene a unos pasos de él y le sonríe mostrando su blanca dentadura._

- _¿Cuánto tardaras en darte cuenta quien soy… Sasuke?_

_Sasuke entrecierra la mirada, esa voz la ha oído antes._

Sasuke esta acostado en su cama boca arriba, sus ojos comienzan a abrirse poco a poco hasta estar completamente abiertos.

- _(Ese sueño significa que pronto encontrare mi guardián rayo… pero no me dice nada de donde buscarlo… no les diré nada a los demás, de igual forma el sueño no revela nada de su localización, tal vez vuelva a soñar con él y veré más datos sobre su localización)_

* * *

Es veinticuatro de diciembre, es una agradable mañana en donde el suelo es cubierto de nieve debido a que estuvo nevando gran parte de la noche.

Sasuke lleva puesto unos jeans celestes y una sudadera negra con el grabado de un dragón en la espalda.

El pelinegro va caminando por el pasillo de la parte de arriba de la casa, sus pies solo son cubiertos por unos calcetines.

- _(Roca, viento y agua, ya los domino… tal vez pasando estas fechas festivas comience el entrenamiento fuego. Ni Jiao ni Kakashi han mencionado nada, aun así debo prepararme mentalmente para perderle todo temor a ese elemento)_

Al ir distraído termina chocando contra alguien, y con quien choco tomo una de sus manos para sostenerlo y evitarle la segura caída. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la de con quien choco sintió una corriente eléctrica que le hizo soltar su mano como si quemara.

- Tienes mucha estática hoy Sasukito.

Sasuke alza la mirada viendo a su hermano sonreírle de forma torcida.

- Y andas de lo más distraído. –Itachi sigue su camino. –El desayuno esta listo. –dice al pasar alado de él.

Sasuke le sigue con la mirada, y se encoge de hombros restándole importancia para seguir su camino hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi y Mikoto están sentados en el comedor, ingiriendo el delicioso desayuno que preparo la mujer de la casa.

- Chicos hoy es noche buena. –Mikoto alza su mirada hacia sus retoños, notando que ellos la miran también. – ¿Tienen planes para esta noche? –pregunta curiosa, chance sus retoños tienen novia y planean pasar la velada con dicha chica.

- No. –dice ambos.

- ¡Genial! –Mikoto aplaude un par de veces emocionada haciendo que sus retoños la miren más extrañados. –Planeo hacer una cena para celebrar la noche buena, ya compre el pavo y ya puse a hornear algunas galletas.

- Suena divertido madre. –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- Inviten a sus amigos. –dice emocionada y Sasuke se tensa.

- Lo siento madre, mis amigos no están en la ciudad, salieron con sus familias por las fechas. –dice pensativo Itachi.

- Que lastima. –Mikoto mira a Sasuke que se tenso más.

- Mis amigos también salieron. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorna el rostro del pelinegro y Mikoto frunce el entrecejo.

- No mientras Sasuke-chan, ayer me tope con Kakashi-san en el súper mercado y me dijo que pasaran las fechas en casa. –dice con reproche.

- _Kakashi hijo de puta, siempre debe meterse donde no lo llaman _ –Sasuke gruñe molesto e Itachi lo mira con burla.

- Así que quiero que los invites. –ordena con firmeza y Sasuke baja la cabeza derrotado.

Sasuke se imagino a los gemelos, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi ahí uniéndosele a Itachi para joderle la vida, y sintió un peso sobre sus hombros.

- _¡Aun hay esperanza! Si ellos no aceptan venir ya chingue_ –Sasuke alce su rostro mostrándose más animado e Itachi lo mira de reojo divertido.

* * *

Sasuke entra a la casa de Kakashi como si fuera la suya, cerro la puerta tras de si y como pancho en su casa se adentro, subiendo las escaleras.

- _Primer objetivo: los gemelos _–Sasuke se detiene frente a la puerta de los gemelos y estira su mano tomando el pomo de la puerta, para abrirla como si fuera su habitación, si, ya se ha tomado muchas confiancitas el canijo.

Sasuke gira la perilla más esta no cedió, tenia seguro lo que le hace alzar una ceja. Suspirando resignado toca la puerta con fuerza. A los pocos minutos la puerta es abierta por Suigetsu, que solo le abre un poco y le obstruye la pasada.

Sasuke se extraño al ver al peliblanco sin sudadera, solo lleva puesto el pantalón, sus mejillas están sonrosadas, esta sudado siendo que hace un frio infernal y Kakashi no arregla ese termostato, además que el chico respira agitado, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio.

- Hola máster. –dice sin mucho entusiasmo, desviando de vez en cuando su mirada algo nerviosa e impaciente hacia adentro de la habitación, extrañando más a Sasuke.

- ¿Estás haciendo ejercicio? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Ejercicio? –Suigetsu lo mira sorprendido, para luego sonreír de forma socarrona. –Si, mucho ejercicio. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Oye mi madre hará una cena esta noche y me pidió invitarlos, pero entiendo que no quieran ir, es una cena que no esta a su nivel, ade…

- ¿En la noche?... ahí estaremos. –responde apurado, sin dejar de mirar de reojo hacia adentro y Sasuke ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Espera! –exclama cuando el peliblanco esta por cerrarle la puerta. – ¿Y Jiao?... le preguntare tal vez ella no quiera ir. –dice pensativo, si Jiao se niega Suigetsu seguro también lo hará, es su única salvación con ellos, esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto como el peliblanco se tensa.

- Jiao ira, lo sé… cuando despierte le pasare tu recado. –sin mas el peliblanco le cierra la puerta en la cara. Sasuke ni se enojo, su depresión porque hayan aceptado le hizo bajar la cabeza.

- _Suigetsu y Jiao rechazando la invitación: fallo_

* * *

Cuando le cerro la puerta al elegido se aseguro de ponerle seguro y volteo hacia la cama viendo a su hermana acostada sobre ella completamente desnuda, mirándolo juguetona.

Jiao abre sus piernas dándole completa visibilidad de su húmedo sexo al peliblanco.

- Suigetsu uno de tus regalos navideños te espera. –ronronea coqueta.

- ¡Joder! –gruñe excitado, rápidamente se desabrocha el pantalón que se tuvo que poner para abrir la puerta, liberando su ansioso pene, antes de sacárselo saca un condón del bolsillo trasero para luego quitarse el pantalón de forma acelerada y ponerse el condón lo más rápido que puede.

Jiao se contiene las ganas de reír al verlo así de ansioso.

- Por cierto, tenemos una cena esta noche en casa del máster. –dice rápidamente sin apartar su vista de su miembro, el mendigo condón no logra acomodárselo, seguramente ante su ansiedad.

- Algo oí. –dice divertida.

* * *

- _Objetivo: que Naruto rechace la invitación_ –Sasuke baja las escaleras sintiéndose motivado.

Ya estando abajo dobla hacia la sala y ve a Naruto adornando el enorme árbol de navidad mientras canta un villancico.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del pelinegro al ver al rubio disfrazado de duende de Santa Claus.

- _Seguro Naruto compro el árbol navideño… Kakashi es tan codo que jamás desperdiciaría un centavo en eso._

- ¡Era Rodolfo un renoo…! ¡Que tenia la nariz…! ¡Roja como una granaaa…! ¡Con un brillo singular…!

- ¿No eres ya muy grande como para cantar eso? –Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Nunca se es grande para el espíritu navideño dattebayo! –exclama con firmeza, volteándolo a ver.

- Como sea. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia. –Mi madre hará una cena esta noche y estas invitado… sé que iras esta noche a entregarles juguetes a los niños pobres y no podrás asistir, así que no te molestes en decirme que no. –Sasuke da media vuelta dispuesto a irse con una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro.

- Pero si ya fui a dejar los juguetes a los niños esta mañana en el albergue… así que no te apures teme, iré. –Una amigable sonrisa adorna su rostro.

Sasuke detiene su paso teniendo la frente sombreada de negro, comienza a pensar que no anda de suerte.

- _Objetivo: no alcanzado._

* * *

Sasuke está nuevamente en la planta alta de la casa, y se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi, ahí la verdad le da miedo entrar sin tocar la puerta, vaya a Kami-sama a saber que le hará el peli-plata si lo hace, mejor no arriesgarse.

Sasuke toca un par de veces la puerta y escucha un adelante desde adentro, así que ya con el permiso toma el pomo de la puerta y lo gira para abrirla.

Sasuke se sonrojo y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver a Kakashi bien tapadito, acostado en la cama viendo una película pornográfica, el pelinegro se sonrojo más al oír gemidos provenir desde la pantalla.

- Ah… eres tu Sasuke. –dice con aburrimiento sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. –Ven, te invito a ver mi película navideña: "las duendes calientes de Santa Claus".

- No gracias. –a Sasuke se le sombreo más la frente de negro. –Solo venia a invitarte a la cena navideña que hará mi madre… sé que seguro deseas pasar mejor la noche en algún bar o burdel así que entiendo, yo le diré a mi madre que no pudiste ir. –Sasuke da media vuelta dispuesto a irse, ya no aguanta estar ahí ni un segundo, esa habitación le da miedo.

- No te apures, no tengo planes... iré. –Kakashi sonríe amigable. –Una rica cena casera en navidad es lo mejor para esta noche… llevare el vino.

A Sasuke no le sorprendió que se ofrezca a llevar algo siendo que es muy codo, ¡no!, esta mas ocupado en su desgracia porque haya aceptado, así que todo deprimido sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Un decaído Sasuke está frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, está resignado, el que vaya o no la peli-rosa no cambian las cosas, los demás_—que son los peores—_ya aceptaron. Y sinceramente la única que le hubiera gustado que fuera es Sakura, pero ese es un secreto entre él y su conciencia.

El pelinegro toca un par de veces la puerta, teniendo el permiso de la dueña de la habitación abre la puerta.

Una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca y queda de pie en la entrada al ver a Sakura en el piso, sentada en la posición de loto, tiene sus ojos cerrados, dedos de ambas manos entrelazados, esta vestida de blanco, y rodeándola hay varias velas encendidas.

- Pasa, cierra la puerta y siéntate… más no entres en mi circulo de relajación. –dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin abrir los ojos.

Sasuke se rasca la nuca extrañado, pero igual hace lo que le pidió, imagino que el círculo de relajación son lo que forman las velas, así que se sentó en el piso, fuera del mentado círculo.

- ¿Entrenas? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas, pensando que tal vez entrena su mente para así controlar su elemento.

- No… mi psicólogo me receto hacer esto para no volverme loca… él esta de acuerdo conmigo en que vivir con Suigetsu, Jiao y Kakashi es lo peor que le puede pasar a un humano. –a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero la verdad piensa que es verdad. –Estoy en mi mundo feliz Sasuke… así que dime rápido lo que quieres y lárgate. –Sakura abre uno de sus ojos viendo como el pelinegro la mira molesto.

- Mamá hará una cena navideña esta noche, me pidió invitarlos a todos.

- ¿Mikoto-san? –Sakura alza la ceja del ojo que tiene abierto. –Si es una invitación de ella no puedo rechazarla, además estoy en la etapa de mi terapia de convivencia… iré. –a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Bueno, al menos uno de mis guardianes toma terapia para su loquera… espero que esto ayude a quitarle lo neurótica._

* * *

Mikoto está de lo más emocionada, anda de aquí para haya arreglando los últimos detalles, sus invitados ya no deben de tardar.

Bajando las escaleras se les ve a Itachi y Sassuke, el primero se le ve tranquilo mientras que el segundo mira su ropa con disgusto.

Ambos llevan puestos unos jeans azules y un suéter tejido de color rojo, dicho suéter tiene tejido un gran mono de nieve.

- ¿Enserio tengo que usar esto? –Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro, siente que se ve ridículo.

- Sino quieres herir los sentimientos de mamá al negarte a ponerte el suéter que ella misma tejió con sus lindas manos; si tienes que usarlo… además que si te niegas mamá te mete las agujas de estambre en el culo. –dice burlón y Sasuke suspira resignado, espera que sus guardianes y el idiota de Kakashi no se burlen al verlo.

Ambos llegan al pie de la escalera donde se deja ver todos los adornos navideños que su sacrosanta madre les obligo a poner hace unas horas, hay luces y esas cosas navideñas por todos lados.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Se ven encantadores! –chilla emocionada Mikoto al ver a sus retoños llevando puestos los suéteres que ella misma tejió para ellos.

Itachi sonríe coqueto y Sasuke vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

Mikoto lleva puesto unos jeans celestes, un suéter tejido color azul que tiene enfrente bordada a la señora Claus. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

El timbre sonó haciendo que los tres volteen hacia donde esta la entrada.

- ¡Deben ser tus amigos Sasuke-chan! –exclama emocionada.

- S_eguramente… son los únicos que invitaste… mi madre debe empezar a conseguir amigas para que no ande invitando a casa a mis conocidos._ –Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Ve a recibirlos cariño… Itachi-chan ayúdame a traer algo de te y galletas para recibirlos. –exclama emocionada e Itachi asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Se ve a Sasuke en la entrada de su casa teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la nuca mostrando incredulidad, su frente esta sombreada de negro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y se cubre con la mano derecha el intenso derrame nasal.

Ahí está Kakashi llevando puesto un traje de Santa Claus, con gorro, botas y todo, lo único que no se puso es pansa y barba, eso le quita su sex-appeal y él quiere ser un Santa Claus sexy.

Luego tenemos a Suigetsu que lleva puesto el disfraz de duende, con gorrito y toda la cosa. Jiao no se sabe de que va disfrazada, ya que lleva encima una montaña de abrigos, bufandas y gorritos que la hacen ver empalmada y rechoncha, además que Suigetsu pasa un brazo por sus hombros intentando darle calor, aun así se oye el chocar de sus dientes debido a que sigue teniendo frio.

La causante del derrame nasal es Sakurita quien también va disfrazada de duende, pero a diferencia de Suigetsu lleva una mini falda que apenas le tapa lo necesario, y el escote de su blusa es muy revelador.

Naruto lleva puesta la botarga de Rodolfo el reno, incluso se le coloco una nariz que prende en una luz roja.

Cada uno lleva un par de bolsas de papel en sus manos.

- ¡Trajimos regalos! –exclaman emocionados Suigetsu y Naruto mostrando las bolsas de papel que extienden.

- Máster déjanos pasar, muero de frio. –pide suplicante Jiao.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez y se hace a un lado dejándolos pasar.

- Gracias a Buda… en esta casa si hay calefacción. –exclama emocionada Jiao, siendo rodeada por un aura brillante.

- Hace frio, lo sé, pero creo que estas exagerando Jiao. –Sasuke la mira incrédulo, la verdad parece un perchero lleno de abrigos.

- Jiao no soporta mucho el frio. –aclara Suigetsu.

- Mi cuerpo no soporta las temperaturas bajas debido a mi elemento. –Jiao se quita la montaña de bufandas dejando ver sus mejillas y nariz sonrojadas.

- Aquí esta cálido debido a la calefacción, puedes quitarte los abrigos. –Suigetsu mira a su gemela y esta asintió. –deja te ayudo. –el peli-blando se acerca para ayudarle a quitarse la maraña de abrigos.

Al terminar dejaron ver que la peli-violeta lleva puesto un disfraz igual al de Sakura, y Sasuke se volteo para no seguir con el derrame, tener dos chicas guapas en su casa vistiendo así le alborota las hormonas a cualquier hombre.

- Te comprendo teme, me paso lo mismo. –el rubio le palmea el hombro mostrando una expresión heroica.

- _Genial, ya me pasa lo mismo que a un dobe. _–Sasuke sintió escalofríos, pero luego dirige su mirada hacia Kakashi, el cual los fulmina con la mirada por andar de pervertidos con su pequeña frentona, digo Sakura. – ¿Quién fue el de la idea que vengan así?

- De Kakashi-sensei. –aclara el rubio.

- _Sino quería que reaccionemos así ¿para que propone que se vistan así?_ –a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Oye Sakura pensé que te negarías a algo así.

- Estoy en la etapa de convivencia y trabajo en equipo. –aclara con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Sasuke entrecierra la mirada, o ese tratamiento que sigue la chica es muy bueno y ya esta logrando quitarle lo neurótica o su guardián se drogo. Son las únicas respuesta que le haya a que ella se muestre así.

- Pasemos a la sala, ahí mamá los recibirá.

- Máster ¿dónde guardamos esto? –preguntan curiosos los gemelos, mostrándole los abrigos que cargan.

- Ah. –Sasuke se acerca a ellos para decirles donde.

* * *

Todos están en la sala disfrutando de las galletas y te que Mikoto trajo para todos.

De pronto Itachi estando atrás del sillón donde están sentada Jiao y Sakura, se inclina quedando en medio de ellas haciendo que todos lo miren extrañados, pero el Uchiha mira hacia arriba y todos ensanchan los ojos al ver que sostiene un muérdago.

- Sigan la tradición chicas. –dice divertido.

Mikoto aplaude emocionada mientras que los varones fulminan con la mirada a Itachi por listillo.

- _Piensa en tu mundo feliz Sakura _ –la peli-rosa aspiro un par de veces para no ceder ante sus instintos asesinos, su psicólogo le dijo que debe mantener la calma y su terapeuta también. –Trabajemos en equipo Jiao. –Sakura voltea hacia su compañera, la cual alza una ceja extrañada ante tanta calma en Sakura.

- ¿Equipo?... ¡Amo el trabajo en equipo! –exclama emocionado Itachi ya imaginándose una orgia en equipo con ellas, pero sus mejillas son hundidas ante el puñetazo que cada una de las chicas le dio en la mejilla.

- ¡Itachi-chan! –exclama preocupada Mikto, poniéndose de pie para ir a auxiliar a su retoño que cayo al piso mientras los varones sonríen burlones y las femeninas sonríen de forma socarrona.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con tranquilidad, bueno si a tranquilidad se le llama que los gemelos estén molestándolos o haciendo bromas y que Itachi se les una la gran parte de las veces, que Naruto salga con sus idioteces, que Kakashi coquetee con Mikoto para joderse a los hermanos Uchiha, a Sasuke e Itachi intentando matar a Kakashi por andar de coqueto con Mikoto mientras esta intenta detenerlos porque no quiere que la alfombra se llene de sangre y mientras los gemelos lo apoyan, y Sakura ignora todo su entorno, etc.

- ¡Ya son las doce a abrir los regalos! –exclaman emocionados Itachi, los gemelos y Naruto.

Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio mientras que Kakashi y Mikoto miran a esos cuatro como si fueran unos niños de cinco años ansiosos por abrir regalos, en cuanto Sakura hace ejercicios de relajación.

- Primero mis regalos. –Kakashi se pone de pie teniendo una bolsa de papel en mano y le entrega cada uno a los cuatro niños y a Sasuke.

- ¡Gracias Kakashi! –Mikoto toma su regalo mirándolo agradecida. –No se hubiera molestado.

- No es molestia, después de todo usted nos invito esa deliciosa cena. –dice galante haciendo que ambos hermanos Uchiha lo fulminen con la mirada mientras Mikoto le sonríe amigable. – ¡Bebita! –Kakashi voltea hacia Sakura, mirándola con ternura y esta hizo más ejercicios de relajación para no ceder ante su mal genio. –Aquí tienes el regalo de papi. —dice entregándolo y Sakura lo toma.

- _¡Tú no eres mi padre maldito pervertido!—_Sakura se contuvo por decirle eso e hizo un intento de sonrisa que es tan forzada que la hace ver tétrica pero para Kakashi fue la sonrisa mas mona que ha visto en su larga vida, eso lo deja ver la potente aura brillante que lo rodeo.

- ¿Una guía turística? –Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y los gemelos miran incrédulos lo que Kakashi les regalo, ósea no dicen primero nada porque les haya envuelto el regalo en periódico, y ahora sale con que el mentado regalo es eso.

- Oigan que el detalle es lo que cuenta. –Kakashi los mira con aburrimiento.

- ¿Pero una guía turística? –Sasuke se muestra más ofendido. —Esas las consigues gratis en los aeropuertos.

- Si, como viajo mucho tenía muchas y en vez de tirarlas quise darles provecho. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia haciendo que los gemelos, Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi entrecierren la mirada mientras a Mikoto le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _No sé para que se ponen así, si ya saben lo codo que es… bueno Itachi no lo sabía, en él es compresible su reacción. _–Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Gracias Kakashi-san, lindo recetario! –Mikoto sonríe agradecida hacia el peli-plata.

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y los gemelos miran incrédulos el recetario que es nada más y nada menos que una tarjetita de esas que te regalan en las sopas instantáneas donde vienen recetas caseras. En cuanto Kakashi los mira a ellos como diciéndole "Vean, ella si sabe ser agradecida con los regalos"

Un profundo suspiro de resignación sale de ellos, para después voltear ansiosos hacia Sakura para ver que le regalo, quieren ver si en ella si gasto algo el maldito codo, aunque por lo menos a ella si le compro envoltura de regalo, ya ese es un gasto y ahí se ve su preferencia por su bebita.

Sakura al sentir la mirada de todos en ella suspira resignada y se dispone a abrir el regalo, rompiendo el papel.

- _¡NO LO ROMPAS! ¡QUERIA REGRESARLO A LA TIENDA PARA QUE ME DEVUELVAN MI DINERO! –_Kakashi mira horrorizado el papel, siente que le rompen unos cuantos yenes.

Al terminar de abrir el regalo Sakura ensancha los ojos y los demás la miran curiosos el relicario de plata que la peli-rosa sostiene en mano.

- _Sakura. _–la voz de su madre y la imagen de ella inclinándose para cargarla dejando ver ese relicario ovalado colgar de su cuello vino a su cabeza.

La peli-rosa sintió un nudo en la garganta, abrió el relicario viendo en un lado una fotografía de sus padres con su padre cargándola cuando ella apenas era un bebé y frente a esta está una fotografía donde sale ella junto con Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y los gemelos, esa fotografía Kakashi obligo que se la tomaran hace días.

- Gracias. –Sakura alza la mirada y le dedica una sincera sonrisa a Kakashi que le sonrío en respuesta.

Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaron al verla sonreír así, ya que se ve muy linda, tanto que les dan ganas de comprarle todos los relicarios del mundo para que sonría de esa forma a cada rato, mientras que los gemelos se miran entre sí extrañados, pocas veces la han visto sonreír de esa forma. En cuanto los otros dos se contuvieron para no chillar emocionados gritando lo mona que se ve.

- ¡Ahora nuestros regalos! –exclaman emocionados los gemelos.

Así fueron dando los regalos de uno en uno, cuando Sasuke dio los pequeños detalles que tenia no le dio a Sakura y ella mostrando ser criada por Kakashi no le dio regalo a ninguno, siendo que casi todos le dieron a ella, razón por la que los gemelos no dejan de replicárselo haciendo que a Sakura se le haga una gran proeza intentar mantener la calma como le pidió su terapeuta.

- ¡Eres una maldita coda Yuig-hua! –Suigetsu la mira resentido.

- Así nadie te va a pelar y te quedaras solterona… debí haber hecho lo mismo que máster y no comparte nada.

Sasuke se tenso ante lo dicho por Jiao notando como su madre, Kaksashi, Naruto e Itachi lo miran decepcionados porque le comprara a todos algo menos a Sakura. En cuanto Sakura mira con fastidio a los gemelos intentando ocultar la molestia que siente al pensar que le cae tan mal a Sasuke que ni un dulce le regalo.

- ¡El máster me regalo algo a mí y a ti no! –Jiao le muestra de forma presumida el gorrito de lana que le regalo Sasuke haciendo que a Sakura le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y Suigetsu sonríe divertido.

- ¡Siguen mis regalos! –exclama emocionada Mikoto poniéndose de pie. –Lo siento chicos, solo compre regalos para mis retoños. –Mikoto mira apenada a sus invitados.

- ¡No se preocupe dattebayo! Usted nos invito a cenar y ese es nuestro regalo. –Naruto le sonríe amigable y Mikoto amplía su sonrisa.

La pelinegra toca dos grandes cajas del suelo y le da cada una a sus hijos. La de Sasuke esta envuelta en papel azul y la de Itachi en papel rojo. Cada pelinegro toma una de las cajas agradeciéndole a su madre y las abre.

- ¡Una computadora portátil! ¡Gracias mamá! –Itachi tiene en sus manos una laptop igual a la que tiene Sasuke, solo que la de cada uno es del mismo color con la que fueron envueltos sus regalos.

- ¡Gracias mamá! –Sasuke le sonríe a su madre.

- Pensé que les serviría para la escuela. —Mikoto les sonríe amigable.

Sasuke e Itachi se acercan a su madre y le dan un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¡Mis bebés! –chilla emocionada Mikoto abrazándolos con fuerza, casi sacándoles el aire y ambos sonríen divertidos.

Naruto comienza a chillar extrañando a su mami, Kakashi los mira divertido, tiene material para molestarlos. Jiao deja de presumirle a Sakura y Suigetsu deja de burlarse de ella para ambos mirar hacia los Uchiha. A Sakura le desaparece el tic nervioso en su ceja y los voltea a ver, no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia, deseando ella también tener a su madre, apretó con fuerza el relicario en sus manos y se puso de pie, yéndose de ahí, necesita un poco de aire.

Casi ninguno noto que se iba, solo Sasuke que aun estando en el abrazo de su madre la siguió con la mirada.

* * *

Sakura salió de la casa, quedándose en el pórtico de la casa y alzo su mirada hacia el cielo que es obstruido por las nubes.

- _En fechas como estas es cuando más deseo que estén aquí. _ –Sakura baja la mirada viendo el relicario que sostiene en su mano derecha, lo abre viendo la foto de sus padres y una sonrisa triste adorna su rostro.

- Así que para eso tanta insistencia de Kakashi por tomarnos la fotografía.

Sakura se estremece toda, asustada ante lo inesperado mientras Sasuke esta atrás de ella, asomándose por sobre el hombro de ella para ver las fotografías en el relicario.

Sakura molesta cierra el relicario y lo fulmina con la mirada por atreverse asustarla.

- Recuerda tus ejercicios de relajación. No eches a la borda todos tus esfuerzos. –Sasuke le sonríe divertido y Sakura cierra sus ojos intentando pensar en su mundo feliz, aunque le cueste admitirlo el pelinegro tiene razón. –Oye no había visto esa fotografía ya que Kakashi no nos la quiso enseñar, pero ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta de lo fotogénico que soy, salgo muy apuesto. –dice con arrogancia y Sakura que intenta ignorarlo, y solo pensar en su mundo feliz, no lo consigue, eso lo deja ver su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. – ¿Tu qué opinas? ¿A que salgo muy guapo? –Sasuke la mira coqueto.

- Sasuke no me la pongas difícil. –dice con advertencia y Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Los de la otra fotografía eran tus padres? –Sasuke borra toda burla en su cara y la mira serio.

- Si. –Sakura abre sus ojos y se cuelga el relicario en su cuello.

- No te pareces mucho a ellos.

- Lo sé. –Sakura mira nuevamente hacia el cielo, sintiendo como el clima se está volviendo más frio.

La peli-rosa deja de mirar el cielo al sentir que Sasuke toma su muñeca derecha, voltea justo cuando siente algo frio tocarla y ensancha los ojos al ver el hermoso brazalete de plata con adornos de flores de cerezo que coloco en su muñeca.

- Ese es mi regalo de navidad para ti. –Sasuke voltea su rostro a lado contrario para ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro que no es causado por el frio y le suelta la mano.

- Es muy bonito. –Sakura teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas mira el brazalete en su muñeca. –Gracias.

Sasuke la mira de reojo viéndola sonrojada y sonriendo de esa forma como le sonrío a Kakashi mientras mira el brazalete, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al saber que esa sonrisa la provoco él.

- _Hay veces en las que logra verse muy bonita. _

El estornudo de Sasuke hizo que la peli-rosa deje de admirar el brazalete para voltearlo a ver notando como se frota las manos a causa del frio y tiene sus mejillas rojas al igual que su nariz. Su mirada se desvía hacia la bolsa de papel que sostiene en su mano izquierda y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más.

Sasuke alza la mirada sorprendido cuando Sakura coloco una bufanda en su cuello viéndola mirar a un costado avergonzada mientras le coloca la bufanda.

- Ese es mi regalo… no creas que la hice yo misma, la compre. –dice rápidamente mostrándose avergonzada.

- Gracias. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente, el solo hecho que ella le haya dado un regalo solo a él lo hace muy feliz.

Sakura no sabiendo a dónde mirar alza su mirada y sus ojos se ensanchan. Sasuke al ver sorpresa en ella por mirar arriba mira curioso y también ensancha sus ojos al ver que en el techo que los cubre hay un ramo de muérdagos. Al instante ambos se sonrojan completamente, hasta las orejas se les pusieron rojas.

- Seguro Itachi los puso ahí. –dice avergonzado Sasuke bajando la mirada haciendo que sus ojos se topen con los de ella quedando atrapados en ellos así como la mirada de ella quedo atrapada en los de él.

Sasuke alza su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de ella, sintiendo el momento mágico al igual que Sakura que cierra sus ojos sintiendo como él con su pulgar acaricia sus labios. Ninguno quiere pensar solo desea sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Sasuke al verla cerrar los ojos supo que es un consentimiento de ella así que cerro los suyos tambien e inclino su rostro hacia el de la peli-rosa hasta que sus labios rosaron con los de ella.

Solo ese contacto hizo que el corazón de ambos palpite emocionado y ansioso. Los dos se deleitan sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros y sienten sus mejillas calientes, pero no les importa solo quieren disfrutar el momento.

El grito femenino viniendo desde adentro de la casa hizo que ambos se sobresalten y se separen.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama Sasuke al reconocer el grito y ensancha sus ojos mostrando horror al sentir esa presencia.

- ¡Viene de la cocina! –Sakura mira seria a Sasuke. – ¡Vamos! –Sakura comienza a correr hacia adentro de la casa a la par de Sasuke.

* * *

Mikoto había ido a la cocina para traer la tarta dejando a los demás en el salón principal, pero cuando oyeron el grito de ella sin pensaron todos corrieron hacia la cocina y se detuvieron en la entrada al ver a una especie de hombre que tiene facciones de tiburón además que su piel posee un tono celeste, su cuerpo es grande y musculoso. Lleva puesta una capucha negra que deja al descubierto su cabeza, dejando ver que sobre ella lleva puesto un gorro navideño.

Si ninguno se acerco a él es porque esta atrás de Mikoto a quien sostiene del cabello y amenaza su cuello con esa gran espada que sostiene en su mano derecha. Una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

Mikoto mira asustada no solo el hombre la sorprendió saliendo de la llave sino que su aspecto da miedo.

Itachi aprieta los puños con fuerza, mostrando furia en su rostro.

- Feliz navidad… espero haber llegado a tiempo para el pastel. –el azulino amplia más su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo entraste? –Kakashi lo mira serio.

- Un simple sellado no me retiene a mí, tengo muchas formas de entrar a esta casa. –dice de forma socarrona.

- ¿Quién eres? –Mikoto lo mira de reojo mostrándose algo temerosa.

- Que mal educado soy. No me presente… me llamo Hoshigaki Kisame. –el azulino jala con más fuerza el cabello de la mujer sacándole un quejido de dolor y haciendo que la mirada de Itachi se afile más.

- Suéltala. –ordena Itachi y Kisame amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Tú eres el elegido? –Kisame mira a Itachi.

- No. Soy yo. –Sasuke se abrió paso colocándose frente a su hermano mayor y Sakura se puso al lado de él. –Ahora suelta a mi madre. –ordena furioso.

- ¿Hagamos un trueque? Tu a cambio de tu madre.

- No lo hagas Sasuke-chan. Yo voy a estar bien. –Mikoto le sonríe a su hijo el cual le sonríe también.

- Lo siento madre. –Mikoto ensancha los ojos mostrando terror. –Trato. –Sasuke camina hacia Kisame que sonríe divertido aventando a Mikoto hacia Sakura quien la atrapo en sus brazos.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! –grita Mikoto asustada volteando hacia su hijo que frente a Kisame quien está por tomar a Sasuke de las solapas para llevárselo alguien lo empuja hacia un lado haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo.

Sasuke mira sorprendido a Itachi que ahora está de pie a su lado mirando molesto a Kisame que lo mira con burla.

- ¡Itachi no te metas, esto no te incumbe!... solo vete y llévate a mamá, nosotros podremos solucionarlo. –dice furioso Sasuke, mirando a su hermano, pero sus ojos no solo muestran molestia sino miedo, miedo de que le hagan algo a su hermano por interferir.

- Yo quiero al elegido no a un guardián. –dice con cierto fastidio el azulino haciendo que Sasuke ensanche los ojos hacia su hermano que sigue mirando a Kisame.

Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia los demás viendo a todos mostrándose tranquilos como si lo supieran, a excepción de Naruto que se le ve tranquilo.

- ¡Ah~! –exclama de forma cantarina Itachi. –Tanto tiempo guardando el secreto a Sasukito y vienes tu y lo revelas como si nada. –dice con falso pesar. –Pero bueno, como guardián mi deber es proteger a mi elegido que resulta ser mi querido y tonto hermano menor. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona, haciendo que Sasuke quite su sorpresa de él y lo mire ofendido.

- ¡Itachi! –lo llama en forma de regaño Mikoto y el pelinegro al darle la espalda aprovecho para sonreír de forma socarrona.

- Debiste decirme que era secreto… aunque no sé como el elegido no reconoció a su propio guardián en su hermano, tu aura te delata. –Kisame muestra diversión. –Tienen un elegido patético porque no haya reconocido que vivió siempre con uno de sus guardianes. –Sasuke fulmina con la mirada al azulino.

- Es algo despistado… y aun esta en entrenamiento, además se supone esto ocultaría mi aura pero veo que ya no funciona como se debe, tal vez porque ya es momento de dejar de ocultarme. –Itachi arranca el collar con una piedra azul que colgaba de su cuello y lo tira al suelo. –pero regresando a lo importante... me has hecho enojar.

Si a Sasuke le quedaba una duda de que Itachi era un guardián se fue cuando se quito ese collar y le dejo sentir su aura, y al ver como un aura azul tornasol lo rodea al igual que varios rayos y en su frente apareció el kanji de su elemento.

Naruto también lo mira sorprendido mientras los demás se mantienen tranquilos. Solo Mikoto muestra preocupación hacia sus hijos.

- Te atreviste a tomar a mi madre como rehén, le jalaste su cabello provocándole dolor y todo lo hiciste con la intención de matar a mi hermano menor… agradece si logras escapar de mi. –los ojos de Itachi se tornaron glaciales y rayos salieron disparados de su cuerpo hacia Kisame quien no los pudo esquivar y salió volando, atravesando la pared con su cuerpo y saliendo disparado de la casa, Itachi sin dejar de desprender rayos de su cuerpo corrió hacia el agujero de la pared dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar.

- ¡Itachi!—grita alterado Sasuke mientras se pone de pie.

**Continuará**

**esa itachi sorprendio a sasuke y naruto, los demas al parecer ya sabian kien era, lo extraño es ke mikoto no se veia sorprendida, ¿ella sabra algo tambien? jojojo solo yo lo se**

**en cuanto a sasusaku ke huvo... wiii la vdd se me hizo muy lindo, spero les haya gustado **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	19. Batalla con los enemigos

**aqui les traigo otro cap de este fic con un op ke mi imouto creo para el :)**

**aki sta el enlace del video del op por si kieren escucharlo**

** www. youtube watch ? v = 1AvyiOEl63k**

**ya saben, solo unan espacios**

**y espero el kap y op les guste**

**besos**

* * *

**Closer – Inoue Joe**

Se ve las afueras del templo de los Uchiha.

**_Mijuka ni aru mono _**

Sasuke vistiendo su uniforme corriendo por la acera

**_Tsumeni ki wo tsukete naito_**

Se intercambia con su "yo" de niño, el cual tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**_Amari ni jika sugite_**

Afuera de una casa sonriendo están Fugaku, Mikoto y un Itachi más joven.

**_Miushinatte shimaisou_**

Ahora al pie de las escaleras del templo están Mikoto e Itachi sonriendo.

La escena se dirige hacia el cielo. Luego desciende de nuevo enfocando a Sasuke corriendo hacia su madre y hermano.

**_Anata ga saikin daiteshit_a**

Dos motocicletas estacionadas. Sentados en cada una de ellas los gemelos los cuales se quitan los cascos y sonríen de forma socarrona.

**_Shiawase wa itainan desuka _**

Sakura levanta su rostro con mirada seria. Se enfoca su puño y luego su patada para luego quedar parada apuntando al frente con su báculo.

**_Megumare sugite itte _**

Kakashi en el salón de clases impartiendo una clase. Sasuke se pone de pie y camina hacia la pizarra y fulmina al peliplata cuando éste le entrego la tiza sonriendo divertido.

**_Omoide senai kamo _**

Naruto y Sasuke corriendo por los terrenos de la escuela pegados hombro con hombro mientras se mandan rayitos con la mirada.

**_Ima koko ni iru koto_**

La silueta de Madara sentado en un trono, abre sus ojos mostrándolos rojos.

**_Ikiru shite_**

Kisame saliendo de una piscina sonriendo socarrón.

**_iru koto _**

Deidara caminando entre la multitud de gente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**_Tada sore dake_**

Hidan haciendo girar su guadaña encima de su cabeza, se amplía la escena mostrando que está parado sobre un extraño símbolo en el suelo.

**_koto ga _**

Kakuzu contando dinero.

**_Kiseki da to kizuku _**Sasori parado frente a un árbol de cerezos, mira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

**_Mijuka ni aru mono tsumeni_**

Itachi corriendo esquivando las bombas que le lanza Deidara.

**_ki wo tsukete naito _**

Se detiene de golpe sonriendo de medio lado y lanza una descarga eléctrica haciendo ensanchar los ojos al rubio.

**_Amari ni jika sugite _**

Sasori levanta su mano moviendo sus los hilos para que las marionetas ataquen a Sasuke, él cual da un salto hacia atrás esquivándolas.

**_Miushinatte shimaisou_**

Naruto corre hacia Hidan y Kakuzu mientras que Sakura lo cubre lanzando rocas como proyectiles.

**_You know the closer you get to something_**

Kakashi teniendo en brazos a una inconsciente Mikoto, levanta un muro de roca protegiéndolos a ambos.

**_The tougher it is to see it _**

Suigetsu intercambiando sablazos con Kisame. Jiao lanza una llamarada hacia el azulino el cual salta esquivándolo.

**_And I'll never take it for granted_**

Da un corte al aire y la escena se vuelve negra.

**_Oitsuzukete kita yume _**

Se ve un cuerpo siendo atravesado y la pantalla cubrirse de rojo.

**_Akiramezuni susumo yo nante _**

Una boca se abre gritando. Una lágrima corriendo por una mejilla y un brazo siendo estirado hacia el frente.

**_Kirei koto wo_**

La silueta de un chico siendo rodeado por un aura dorada y el sello del mismo color en su frente.

**_ieru hodo _**

Ahora es la silueta de una chica rodeada por un aura plateada, da media vuelta mostrando el sello en su frente.

**_Nanimo dekichai nai kedo _**

Dos siluetas sentadas, una masculina y otra femenina siendo rodeados por un aura blanca y verde respectivamente, con los sellos en su frente.

**_Hito nigiri no yuuki wo mune ni _**

Sasuke corriendo con el sello brillando en su frente y sus ojos rojos.

**_Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni _****_  
_**  
Pasa por en medio esquivando a las cuatro siluetas. Seguido de Kakashi leyendo su novela y Naruto con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca.

**_And I'll never take it_**

Esquiva a los gemelos los cuales sonríen de medio lado.

**_f_****_or granted _**

A Itachi cruzado de brazos y Sakura con una mano en la cintura.

**_Let's go!_**

Se detiene alzando su mirada al cielo ya sin el sello y los ojos negros.

* * *

**Batallando con el enemigo**

- Te atreviste a tomar a mi madre como rehén, le jalaste su cabello provocándole dolor y todo lo hiciste con la intención de matar a mi hermano menor… agradece si logras escapar de mi. –los ojos de Itachi se tornaron glaciales y rayos salieron disparados de su cuerpo hacia Kisame quien no los pudo esquivar y salió volando, atravesando la pared con su cuerpo y saliendo disparado de la casa, Itachi sin dejar de desprender rayos de su cuerpo corrió hacia el agujero de la pared dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar.

- ¡Itachi!—grita alterado Sasuke mientras se pone de pie.

- No te preocupes, está bien entrenado. No le va a pasar nada. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura haciendo que Sasuke los mire sorprendido.

- ¿Lo sabían? –pregunta molesto y Sakura desvía su mirada no pudiéndosela sostener.

- Como el pescado dijo: su aura lo delata, aunque necesitas estar muy bien entrenado para sentirla ya que ese colgante o más bien talismán que llevaba en su cuello la ocultaba. –Kakashi apunta despreocupado el colgante que Itachi tiro en el suelo.

- Yo no sabía que Itachi era un guardián. –dice sorprendido el rubio.

- Como dije solo alguien bien entrenado lo sabría. –repite Kakashi con fastidio.

- Sinceramente ese Itachi es genial. –dicen los gemelos admirados mirando la pelea desde el agujero. –Sabe pelear muy bien.—un aura brillante los rodea.

- De haberlo sabido desde hace mucho que le pido entrenar conmigo. –dice emocionado Suigetsu y Jiao asintió dándole la razón.

Sasuke corre siendo seguido por los demás que también quieren ver a Itachi en acción.

- No entiendo. ¿Cómo es que Itachi puede dominar así su elemento? ¿Cómo sabía lo que era? –Sasuke tiene los ojos muy abiertos mirando la batalla que su hermano sostiene con el azulino, donde ambos pelean al mismo nivel aunque Itachi tiene mucha más ventaja porque su elemento sea electricidad y el del azulino sea agua.

- Itachi ha sido entrenado desde niño. –dice seria Mikoto

- ¿Tú lo sabías mamá? –Sasuke mira sorprendido a su madre la cual asintió sorprendiendo más a su hijo.

* * *

El cuerpo de kisame es estrellado contra uno de los arboles que están en el patio trasero. El azulino cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor ante el impacto, y su cuerpo tiene clavado varias agujas de electricidad.

- Ríndete… electricidad y agua no hace buena combinación y tú la llevas de perder. –Itachi está de pie a un par de metros de él mirándolo con indiferencia. De todo su cuerpo desprenden rayos eléctricos.

Kisame abre los ojos y ríe entre dientes mientras se endereza.

- Pensé que tu propósito era matarme por haberme metido con tu mami y hermanito. –dice con burla.

- Te estoy dando una oportunidad. No me gusta matar animales. –Itachi lo mira con superioridad y muestra una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Buena esa! –Kisame amplía su sonrisa burlona mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. –Pero aunque no lo creas soy humano.

- Veo que eres idiota. Si me hubieras dejado seguir pensando que eras una especie de mutación animal te hubiera tenido un poco de lastima. –Itachi se pasa su mano por su frente haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás y sonriendo de forma ladina.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –Kisame lo mira burlón. –Yo no soy tan idiota para ir solo al matadero, sabiendo que ahí hay cinco guardianes. Solo soy una extensión para que algunos de mis compañeros se puedan unir a la fiesta.

- _Debo dejar de hacerme el chulo. Cometí el gran error de los villanos de películas: hablar mucho. –_Itachi frunce el seño viendo como atrás de Kisame aparece un portal.

* * *

- ¡Más invitados se unen a la fiesta! –Jiao sonríe de forma socarrona aun viendo por el hueco en la pared la pelea.

- Genial. Comenzaba a aburrirme al no tener con quien bailar. –Suigetsu también sonríe de forma socarrona viendo como del portal van saliendo Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara.

Naruto sonríe emocionado, el ver a Itachi siendo genial le dieron ganas de pelear para mostrar que es más genial que ellos. Kakashi negó divertido. Sasuke y Sakura fruncieron el seño con molestia.

- ¡Dage vino a pasar las navidades con nosotros! –exclaman enérgicos los gemelos alzando los brazos al ver a Sasori también salir del portal siendo seguido de un hombre pequeño, delgado que usa una extraña mascara en forma de espiral. – ¡Y trajeron a un payaso! –los gemelos emocionados salen corriendo por el hueco para unirse a la fiesta siendo seguidos de un emocionado Naruto.

Pero a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Jiao regresar corriendo temblando, con sus dientes tiritan de frío y abrazándose a sí misma, frotando sus manos en sus brazos en un intento de darse calor.

- Frio, frio, frio, frio. –repite una y otra vez corriendo hacia la salida de la cocina para ir por sus abrigos.

- Elo ahí la idiota más grande del mundo. –Sakura cruza el hueco en la pared con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Cuando esto termine quiero que me expliquen muchas cosas mamá. –Sasuke mira con reproche a su madre antes de cruzar el umbral y ella asintió. –Protege a mi madre. –Sasuke le echa una última mirada a Kakashi que solo asintió y sin más salió del hueco.

- Espero que no les pase nada. –Mikoto mira preocupada por donde se fueron los chicos.

- Estarán bien. Tienen buen entrenamiento y si veo que se les está dificultando les ayudare. –dice despreocupado y Mikoto le sonrío levemente.

- ¡Estoy lista! –Jiao pasa corriendo alado de ellos ya con todos sus abrigos, bufandas, guantes y gorros de lana haciéndola ver muy chonchita.

- ¿Podrá pelear con eso? –a Mikoto le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como Jiao mientras corre se tambalea de un lado a otro debido al mucho peso que trae ahora su cuerpo.

- Espero que sí. –Kakashi sonríe de forma forzada teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

- Tardaron. –Kisame mira de reojo a sus compañeros que se han colocado a sus lados.

- No te quejes hn. –Deidara lo mira con fastidio.

- Digo lo mismo que la nenita, pescadito. No te quejes, no sabes lo difícil que fue conectar el portal a donde está tu energía siendo que dicho lugar está lleno de sellos que lo protegen. –dice con fastidio Hidan ignorando la mirada fulminante de Deidara por como lo llamo.

Naruto y Suigetsu llegaron a donde esta Itachi colocándose a su lado con el segundo sonriendo de forma ladina. Segundos después llegaron Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¡Mire senpai vienen disfrazados, les dije que también deberíamos venir disfrazados para la fiesta! –el enmascarado jalonea la manga de la chamarra de Deidara y salta emocionado mientras habla de esa forma infantil y juguetona.

- ¡Te dije que no hablaras Tobi que avergüenzas! –Deidara fulmina con la mirada a Tobi mientras se zafa con brusquedad del agarre haciendo que a sus compañeros les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca sintiéndose avergonzados de ambos.

- Esto me confirma que en cada grupo hay un idiota. En el nuestro es Naruto. –Sasuke sonríe burlón.

- ¡Teme! –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No me digas teme, dobe! –Sasuke también fulmina con la mirada al rubio y ambos comienzan a mandarse rayitos por esta mientras pelan los dientes haciendo que a Itachi y Sakura les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Lo que me consuela es que no somos los únicos en sentir pena ajena por los compañeros que tenemos. –le susurra Kisame a Sasori que hace meca de asco porque le hable en el oído dándole de lleno su aliento de macho.

- ¡Cuidado!

Los malitos alzan la mirada y los buenos voltean viendo a Jiao ir resbalando por la nieve hacia ellos, debido al peso, lo resbaloso de la nieve y al ir corriendo ahora no puede frenar. Antes de que choque contra ellos; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Itachi saltan mientras que Suigetsu se queda ahí para ver si la puede detener pero su gemela va tan rápido que termina chocando contra él haciéndolos a ambos caer de lleno sobre la nieve.

- ¡Puaj!—Deidara y Naruto no lo aguantaron y soltaron la carcajada mientras los apunta.

- ¡Si! ¡Hagamos angelitos de nieve! –exclama Tobi emocionado tirándose al piso y comenzando a hacer angelitos de nieve haciendo que a Sasori, Hidan, kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y que Kasame sonría divertido.

- Tks… —Sakura con fastidio hace brillar el sello en su frente y corrió hacia el primero que vio que fue Kakuzu sorprendiéndolo con un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar y ella corrió hacia donde salió volando.

- La rosadita ya eligió peleador. –Kisame sonríe burlón.

- Sakurita es muy femenina. –dice con ironía y burla Itachi mirando de reojo a su hermano menor que sonrío de forma forzada.

- No sabes cuánto. –dice con sarcasmo, cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos estos se mostraron rojos al igual que el sello apareció en su frente y corrió hacia Hidan que al ver lo que le paso a su compañero se mantuvo en guardia, por lo que esquivo el golpe que Sasuke estaba por darle, saltando hacia atrás colocándose en posición de pelea con Sasuke yendo nuevamente hacia él.

- Haber tenemos una neta, un pescado, un tomatito y el idiota. –Itachi apunta a Deidara que sigue retorciéndose de la risa en compañía de Naruto, luego a Kisame que le sonríe burlón, después a Sasori que lo mira indiferente y por último a Tobi que sigue haciendo angelitos en la nieve. –el idiota descartado, no me gusta lastimar a gente que padece de sus facultades mentales. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –El tomatito no expresa nada, así que no será divertido provocarlo y el pescadito descartado también, no es divertido cuando tienes ventaja de elemento… así que el único que queda. –Itachi sonríe con burla y estira su mano hacia donde esta Deidara riéndose a carcajadas, y deja salir una potente descarga eléctrica de su mano mandando a volar a Deidara e Itachi corrió para darle alcance y seguir con la pelea.

- El guardián rayo me cae bien. –Kisame le pasa de forma amigable un brazo por los hombros de Sasori que lo mira de reojo con asco.

- Aleja tu asquerosa extremidad de mí. –ordena con sequedad y Kisame amplía su sonrisa burlona, pero quita su brazo, no quiere que Sasori lo use de marioneta humana para la pelea, luego no la disfruta como se debe.

- ¿Dage nos trajiste obsequios? –los gemelos aun tirados en el suelo alzan la mirada viendo a Sasori dejando ver que tienen toda la cara llena de nieve.

- No. –dice cortante.

- Sasori es mal hermano mayor. –dicen ambos mirándose entre sí.

- Bueno yo peleo contra Sasori, me debe una de la última vez. –Jiao se pone de pie al igual que Suigetsu. –Te pagare el favor por usarme como marioneta dage. –Jiao mira con superioridad a Sasori que mantiene su mirada seria en ella.

- Jiao. –Suigetsu posa sus manos en los hombros de su hermana y la mira serio. –Si sientes que tu cuerpo se enfría mucho huye y ve a un lugar cálido, o ven a mí.

- No te preocupes, conozco mis limites… además el pelear calentara mi cuerpo. –Jiao le sonríe amigable y Suigetsu le sonrío levemente aunque aun mostrando preocupación en sus ojos.

- Cuídate. –Suigetsu besa la nariz de su gemela.

- Creo que vomitare. —dice asqueado Kisame. –Tus hermanos derraman tanta miel que parecen abejas… ¿seguro que no cometen incesto? –Kisame mira curioso a Sasori que lo ignora manteniendo su mirada en los gemelos.

- _Sus miradas han cambiado. _–Sasori entrecierra la mirada viendo como Jiao se separa de Suigetsu y voltea hacia él haciendo aparecer el sello en su frente a la vez que en su mano derecha aparece su latigo.

Jiao dio un latigazo hacia Sasori que salto hacia atrás esquivándolo con facilidad haciendo que el latigo golpee el suelo donde antes estaba él. La chica corrió hacia él dando latigazos mientras el pelirrojo salta hacia atrás esquivándolos.

- _Es un bastardo listo. La está alejando de mí a propósito y sé que Jiao lo sabe. _–Suigetsu chasquea la lengua y deja de ver por donde esos dos se fueron para ver a Kisame y sonreírle de forma socarrona como él le sonríe a él. – Entonces será agua contra agua ¿no? –Suigetsu hace aparecer su sello en su frente y extiende su mano a un costado apareciendo su alabarda en ella.

- Agua contra agua y espada contra espada… será divertido. –Kisame dirige su mano derecha al mango de su gran alabarda que está en su espalda, tomándola y blandiéndola hacia el peliblanco que hace lo mismo hacia él.

Ambos corren hacia el otro haciendo chocar sus alabardas, y empleándole fuerza no dejando que el otro gane mientras se miran mostrando burla y mantienen su sonrisa.

Naruto finalmente deja de reír y se hinca en el suelo haciendo que ese disfraz de reno que trae lo haga ver mono. El rubio mira a todos lados viendo que por ahí cerca esta Sasuke peleando contra Hidan y Kisame contra Suigetsu, los demás no los ve pero los siente cerca.

- ¡Termine! –Tobi se pone de pie viendo su obra maestra. – ¿Y los demás? –pregunta curioso mirando a todos lados viendo que cuatro pelean cerca y los demás ni sus luces, entonces su mirada se poso en Naruto.

- Supongo que yo peleare contra ti. –el rubio se pone de pie.

- ¡Wiii! ¡Peleare contra un reno! –exclama emocionado Tobi brincando y alzando sus manos en son de triunfo haciendo que al rubio le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Peor es nada. –Naruto se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y hace aparecer el sello en su frente a la vez que sus manos brillan con su energía revelando un par de chacos. –Desde que pude manifestar mi arma quería probarla en una verdadera batalla. –el rubio mueve sus chacos con maestría a todo estilo Bruce Lee versión reno haciendo que Tobi ensanche el ojo que el agujero de la máscara deja ver.

- ¡Un reno karateka! –exclama sorprendido llevando sus manos a donde están sus mejillas bajo la máscara que sino la trajera dejara ver la gran "O" que formo su boca.

- Este reno karateka te va a dar la paliza de tu vida. –Naruto mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo y un brillo malicioso brillo en sus ojos.

- ¡A Tobi le dan miedo los renos karatekas! ¡Tobi ya no quiere jugar con el reno karateka! –Tobi empieza a correr, huyendo de él.

- ¡Espera! ¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Quiero pelear y usar mis armas en una buena batalla! –Naruto corre atrás de Tobi intentando darle alcance para madrearlo con sus chacos.

* * *

- Pegas fuerte niñata. –Kakuzu se pone de pie con tranquilidad. –Ahora veremos quién golpea más fuerte.

Sakura manteniéndose seria y tranquila ve como corre hacia ella a una velocidad impresionante y cuando está por llegar a ella mueve un poco su pie derecho haciendo que del suelo se alce un muro de roca con la punta cubierta por nieve.

Kakuzu estampa su puño contra el muro y Sakura ensancha los ojos al ver que lo rompió con facilidad, por lo que salto hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos para que los trazos de roca la dañen lo menos posible.

- No eres la única que sabe usar su energía para darte gran fuerza. –Kakuzu aparece enfrente de ella dándole una patada en el estomago que Sakura logro bloquear alzando su rodilla que a su vez fue cubierta por roca, aun así salió volando hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros que rodean el templo, creando una gran grieta.

La peli-rosa resbala por la pared hasta caer sentada al suelo teniendo su rostro agachado haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro.

- _Su fuerza es monstruosa. Si esa patada me hubiera dado en el estomago me hubiera atravesado e incluso reventado mis órganos. Y si no hubiera protegido mi rodilla con roca ahorita estaría hecha aserrín…. Si no quiero que destroce mi cuerpo no debo permitir que me golpee nuevamente–_la peli-rosa mira su rodilla que esta hinchada y roja teniendo leves trozos de la tierra que quedo de la roca que la protegía.

- ¿Es todo? –dice mostrando decepción mientras camina hacia ella. –Pensé que me divertirías un poco… pero si te rindes e intimidas tan fácil lo mejor es acabar de una vez con una cobarde como tú.

Cuando Kakuzu está a pocos centímetros de llegar a ella Sakura apoya sus manos en el suelo y las mueve suavemente en forma circular haciendo que esferas rocosas se desprendan del suelo justo delante de Kakuzo golpeándole la cara.

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente intentando ignorar el dolor en su rodilla y da una voltereta apoyando sus manos en el suelo, tomando entre sus pies el cuello de Kakuzu, apretándolo como si sus pies fueran unas pinzas e impulsarse estrellando la cabeza de Kakuzu contra el suelo para ella caer de pie frente a él, solo que apoyando mas su pie izquierdo, el derecho solo toca levemente el suelo.

- Esos ejercicios de relajación si sirven… antes con solo llamarme cobarde hubiera explotado de la furia. –Sakura sonríe con arrogancia y no dejando que se recupera toma el pie derecho de Kakuzu y usando su monstruosa fuerza lo mueve de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, estampándolo una y otra vez contra el suelo, haciendo lo mismo por varias veces para después dar varias vueltas en el mismo sitio y soltarlo, mandándolo a volar.

* * *

Kakuzu se había estrellado contra un poso de agua que estaba ahí, quebrándolo. Se pone de pie con algo de dificultad debido que ahora si los fregazos le dolieron y lo destantearon.

- Subestime a la mocosa y me confié, pero eso no va a volver a suceder. –murmura furioso mirando por el lugar donde fue lanzado.

* * *

- ¡Qué botín! Seré yo quien mate al elegido marica. –dice con burla Hidan, mirando con burla a Sasuke que está de pie frente a él.

- ¡Marica la más vieja de tu casa! – Sasuke corre hacia él y le da un puñetazo en el aire, no tocándolo.

Hidan ensancha los ojos al sentir cortaduras en el rostro que ahora sangran.

- Has mejorados elegido. Ahora el viento lo manejas mejor. –Hidan pasa por su mejilla derecha su mano derecha quitando algo de sangre para después lamerla haciendo que Sasuke haga mueca de desagrado.

- Y tú sigue siendo un sádico asqueroso. –dice con desagrado repartiendo varios golpes al aire y esta vez Hidan puso sus brazos frente a su rostro usándolos como escudo haciendo que las cuchillas de viento del pelinegro le hagan profundas heridas en los brazos.

- Esto se está poniendo interesante. –Hidan se relame los labios de forma sádica.

- Y se pondrá aun mejor. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y envolviendo sus puños y pies en roca comienza a repartir golpes hacia Hidan que se hace para atrás esquivándolos, ya conoce la fuerza que posee y más cuando la roca los rodea, si lo golpean seguro le rompe el esqueleto.

Sasuke sigue repartiendo golpes usando la fuerza y escudo que la roca le da, además usando el viento para que le dé más velocidad mientras que Hidan con dificultad los esquiva. El pelinegro no se da cuenta que la sangre de Hidan está formando un circulo en el suelo.

* * *

- _Cometí un grave error al elegir a Bomberman ¿o Bomberwoman?... la verdad con ese cabello de nena no se sabe. _–Itachi sonríe divertido mientras salta hacia atrás esquivando las bombas de arcilla que Deidara le lanza a diestra y siniestra. –_Si me hubieran dicho que este es su poder enserio que le saco la vuelta y escojo pelear con el rarito de la máscara._

- ¡Deja de huir cabrón para que pueda darte tu merecido por atreverte a electrocutarme! –grita furioso Deidara que tiene el cabello esponjado a la afro y la cara negrita gracias a la descarga eléctrica que recibió de Itachi cuando se estaba riendo de la caída de los gemelos.

- _Claro. Dejare de huir solo porque me lo pide, dejando que me explote en mil pedacitos. Está bien que todos quieren un poco de Itachi, pero recibir pedacitos de él no es lo que quieren. –_Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona ante sus pensamientos. – ¡¿Por qué mejor no peleas como los hombres y dejas de lanzar bombas, Bomberman?!

Deidara deja de lanzar bombas e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape la mitad de su rostro.

Itachi lo mira curioso, no creyéndose que el rubio le haya hecho caso, si a leguas se ve que es un cabezón de primera.

- ¡Ahora si te mato cabrón! –Deidara alza su rostro furioso mostrando un brillo sádico en sus ojos y de la nada saca una gran bola de arcilla que Itachi calcula tiene un metro de diámetro.

- Lección uno de pelear contra villanos: No los insultes o provoques cuando estos pueden usar explosivos que pueden destruir tu casa. –a Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Deidara lanza su bomba hacia Itachi quien cubrió todo su cuerpo de electricidad para protegerlo y dio un largo salto hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible del objeto explosivo, el cual exploto nada mas toco el suelo dejando un gran cráter en el suelo.

Itachi está de pie en el tejado del cuarto donde guardan las cosas viejas que está en el patio trasero, está intacto y mirando incrédulo como quedo gran parte del gran patio trasero que posee el templo.

- Mamá se va a infartar cuando vea lo que paso con el lugar donde planto semillas para tomates. –Itachi sonríe nervioso mientras se rasca la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos, pero tuvo que saltar esquivando otra bomba de arcilla en forma de bomba que le lanzo Deidara dejando ver que el enojo no le da mucho ingenio. –Si mamá no se infarta con lo de su nueva cosecha si lo hará con lo que paso con el desván. –Itachi marca más su sonrisa nerviosa al ver que del desván no quedo nada más que trocitos de madera. –Lo mejor es dejarlo fuera de combate antes de que destruya la casa y sea yo quien pague las consecuencias. –Itachi muestra seriedad en su rostro y se dispone a correr hacia donde esta Deidara.

* * *

- _Tks… ese Deidara es un escandaloso hasta para pelear. –_piensa con fastidio Sasori al sentir el suelo temblar y oír varias explosiones mientras salta hacia atrás esquivando los latigazos de Jiao.

- Bueno ya nos alejamos lo suficiente de Suigetsu… es eso lo que querías ¿no? –Jiao hace desaparecer su látigo y sonríe con burla. – Sabia que eras un cobarde, pero no pensé que a este extremo dage.

- Yo no lo llamaría cobarde, lo llamaría ser listo. No me voy a arriesgar a que Suigetsu se te una en la batalla. Sé que contra los dos no puedo, pero contra uno no será problema. –Sasori mira serio a Jiao y esta ríe entre dientes.

- Por ser navidad seré buena…. No usare mi elemento. Peleare contigo cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Gracias por el detalle… entonces quien peleara seré yo, no usare mis marionetas.

- Eso es lo que quiero. –Jiao hace desaparecer el sello de su frente y lo mira retadora, poniéndose en posición de la grulla, moviendo los dedos de la mano que esta alzada hacia él en señal de que sea acerque.

Sasori corre hacia ella, y le da una ágil patada que Jiao bloquea con su rodilla, para después intentar golpearlo con la parte baja de su palma, pero Sasori con facilidad toma su mano y la jala hacia él haciendo que sus rostros queden cerca.

- Tu mirada y la de Suigetsu ha cambiado… ¿dime? ¿Han cruzado la línea? –pregunta usando un tono de voz carente de emociones.

Jiao ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa y le da un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que se doble del dolor y suelte su mano, por lo que ella aprovecho para dar un salto hacia atrás, pero como los abrigos que lleva puesto entrómpense sus movimientos y debido a lo resbaladizo de la nieve cayó de sentón al suelo.

- Esa mirada lo dice todo. –Sasori sigue sin expresar nada y alza su rostro mostrando tranquilidad. – ¿Qué crees que hará Jiraiya cuando se entere? Tal vez los separe.

Jiao frunció el seño, no demostrándole lo que la sola idea de ser separada de Suigetsu le afecta y se pone de pie.

- Si cruzamos la línea es algo que a ti no te importa. –dice furiosa.

- Y no me importa. Solo me da curiosidad saber que pasaría.

- ¡Y a mí me vale mierda tu curiosidad! –Jiao corre hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Sasori esquiva con facilidad sus puños.

- Esos abrigos entrómpense mucho tus movimientos Jiao tal vez deberías quitártelos… oh, olvide que sin ellos morirás de frio, si de por si has de estarte congelando aun trayéndolos puestos.

- ¡Cállate! –Jiao reparte más golpes haciéndolos ver torpes en comparación a con la facilidad con la que Sasori los esquiva.

- ¿Qué pasa Jiao? Recuerdo que peleabas mejor, aun trayendo abrigos que te quiten agilidad.

Jiao deja de repartir golpes e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape su expresión, y comienza a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Sasori alce ambas cejas.

- Lo admito. Me deje llevar, estás haciendo lo mismo que hacemos Suigetsu y yo para hacer enojar al enemigo… tuviste buenos maestros. Somos los mejores en eso, así que es obvio que conmigo eso no va a funcionar. –Jiao alza la mirada mostrando burla.

- Tks… —_ Debí imaginar que se daría cuenta. –_Sasori chasquea la lengua.

- Vamos a jugar el mismo juego dage. –un brillo tétrico adorna los ojos de Jiao. – ¿Sabías que el corazón de Yuig-hua está teniendo los sentimientos que tenia por ti hacia otro hombre?... de hecho creo que son más fuertes de lo que alguna vez sintió por ti.

Sasori la mira indiferente, pero sus puños se apretaron.

- Buen intento Jiao, pero si buscabas enfurecerme no funciono.

- Entonces deja de enterrarte las uñas a las manos. –Jiao le sonríe de forma socarrona.

Sasori baja la mirada viendo que sus manos están tan apretadas que comienzan a sangrar debido a que se ha enterrado las uñas, su seño se frunce y cuando esta por alzar la mirada siente un intenso dolor en la barbilla haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Jiao le ha dado una ágil patada ahí.

* * *

Suigetsu sale arrastrado hacia atrás derrapando sus pies en la nieve al igual que Kisame de lado contrario, ambos tienen en alto sus espadas y respiran agitados.

- Eres bueno. –Kisame sonríe divertido.

- Lo sé… tú no te quedas atrás. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Y eso que no me has visto usar el agua. –Kisame también sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Ni tú a mi… pero aquí entre nos pelear contigo con espadas me está gustando.

- A mí también.

- Oye ya basta de halagos que esto se está viendo muy gay. –dice con desagrado y a Kisame se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¡A la acción! –Kisame corre hacia Suigetsu y ambos vuelven a hacer chocar sus alabardas. –Oye guardián… ¿hicieron bien al dejar que tu elegido pelee contra Hidan? –Kisame lo mira con superioridad mientras ágilmente choca su alabarda con la de Suigetsu, uno golpeando y el otro bloqueando.

- Mi elegido sea hecho lo suficiente fuerte como para darle pelea a ese inmortal que le lamio la cabeza una vaca. –Suigetsu saca la lengua de forma socarrona.

- ¿Seguro? –Kisame alza ambas cejas mostrando falsa incredulidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Suéltalo.

- Solo porque me has dado una buena pelea con espadas te lo diré. –mientras hablan ninguno deja de maniobrar con sus espadas atacando o bloqueando al otro. –Si Hidan logra formar ese círculo en el suelo con su sangre además toma sangre de tu elegido, toda herida que le haga tu elegido a Hidan se le hará a él también.

Suigetsu frunce el seño y voltea viendo a Naruto correr atrás de Tobi que pide auxilio porque el reno karateka lo quiere matar haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Kisame y Suigetsu.

- Escena muy bizarra el ver un reno persiguiendo un enmascarado aniñado. –la gota de sudor en la nuca de Suigetsu se hace mas grande.

- Muy bizarra. –Kisame aprovecha la distracción ensamblando su espada en el costado de Suigetsu que alcanzo a saltar aun así la espada le rasgo la ropa.

- Me gustaba este disfraz. –Suigetsu mira indignado su traje de duende al que le falta la parte del vientre.

- Te distrajiste yo solo aproveche. –Kisame sonríe de forma socarrona y esta por ir a atacar nuevamente a Suigetsu cuando se escucho la risa psicópata de Hidan.

Suigetsu voltea y Kisame alza la mirada ambos viendo que Hidan está en medio de un circulo que tiene un triangulo superpuestos, sostiene en su mano derecha su guadaña y su cuerpo a cambiado de color, ahora es negro con blanco.

* * *

Sasuke estando enfrente de Hidan lo mira como el loco que es, además que siente que salió de un circo ante el raro color que adquirió su cuerpo.

- _Lo que más asco me da de este cabrón es que lamio la sangre que su puta arma tomo de mí. –_a Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro llevando una mano a su mejilla quitando los restos de sangre que quedaron de la herida que le hizo Hidan.

- Ahora que recuerdo. –Hidan deja de reir como maniático y mira con burla a Sasuke. –Tienes dos guardianes femeninas. ¿Cuál de ellas te gusta elegido? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas no entendiendo porque sale con eso. –Tu guardián fuego es sexy, pero tu guardián roca… enserio que cuando la vi por primera vez me puse como un tren. –Sasuke frunció el seño y afilo su mirada haciendo que Hidan amplié su sonrisa. –Estoy pensando seriamente que cuando acabe contigo la secuestrare para hacerla mi juguete sexual. –Hidan se relame los labios de forma lasciva.

- Como si fuera a permitírtelo. –Sasuke alzo con brusquedad su brazo derecho a un costado y a este lo comenzó a rodear roca quedando en forma de pico en la punta, haciéndolo parecer la punta de una lanza rocosa.

- ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? –Hidan muestra más burla.

- ¡Ya verás cómo! –Sasuke corre hacia Hidan que se mantiene de pie tranquilo, mostrando triunfo en su mirada y Sasuke muestra furia en su mirada.

Sasuke finalmente llega a Hidan dispuesto a clavarle el arma que creo con la roca.

Se oye piel ser desgarrada, Sasuke ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa y su cara esta manchada de sangre y de fondo se oye la risa burlesca de Hidan.

* * *

Jiao pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sasori, pero de pronto deja de atacarlo y salta hacia atrás sintiendo una molestia en el pecho.

- Suigetsu. –susurra y sale corriendo hacia donde está su gemelo.

- _Jiao no es de las que abandona una pelea a mediación. _–Sasori frunce el seño y corre hacia donde la chica se fue.

* * *

- Suigetsu. –Sasuke saca la mano que ha enterrado en el estomago de su guardián ya no siendo envuelta por roca y lo sostiene tomándolo de los hombros. – ¡Maldita sea Suigetsu ¿por qué te pusiste en medio?! –grita furioso, cayéndose de rodillas llevándoselo consigo.

- Y todavía lo preguntas. –Suigetsu alza su rostro sonriéndole de forma socarrona y su voz dejo ver lo que se le dificulta hablar, además que sangre sale de su boca. –Mi deber es protegerte.

- ¡¿Protegerme de que estúpido?! ¡Interviniste en un ataque mío! –exclama furioso.

- De todo… incluso de ti mismo. –dice con diversión y Sasuke no puede creer que jugueteen aun estando herido de esa forma. – Jiao se va a enojar mucho. –susurra antes de perder la conciencia dejando caer su frente en el torso de Sasuke que aun lo sostiene tomándolo de los hombros.

- ¡Joder Suigetsu! ¡Despierta! –Sasuke lo agita desesperado.

Kisame que vio como el peliblanco corrió hacia Sasuke cuando lo vio por atacar a Hidan, aun muestra sorpresa, la verdad no se creyó que hiciera algo así.

En cuanto Naruto que andaba cerca también vio todo, ha dejado de perseguir a Tobi y ahora mira sorprendido la escena.

- ¡Mi plan era que te mates tu mismo, pero que mates a tu propio guardián fue aun mejor! –exclama divertido Hidan y Sasuke alza la mirada mostrando frialdad en sus ojos. –Ansió ver cómo va a reaccionar su hermana.

- Suigetsu.

- Jiao. –susurra Sasuke borrando toda frialdad en sus ojos mostrando culpa en ellos y volteando hacia donde esta Jiao viéndola de pie mirando anonadada a Suigetsu.

Atrás de Jiao esta Sasori quien también mostro algo de sorpresa ante la escena.

- ¡SUGETSU! –grita de forma desgarradora Jiao y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

**Continuara**

**NO! SUI-CHAN NO! BUAAAA SPERO NO MUERA SUI-CHAN TwT**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**YA PASANDO EEL DRAMA; JAJAJA INSHE ITACHI LA VDD ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO SUS ESCENAS, Y LAS TOBI Y NARUTO, INSHE PAR DE BOBOS**

**SPERO EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	20. Debilidades

**Debilidades**

Mikoto y Kakashi están asomándose por el hueco de la cocina que hay en la en la pared y fue hecho por Itachi.

A la pelinegra se le ve preocupada, y tiene sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla, dando una imagen como si estuviera rezando. La oscuridad de la noche y el que haya empezado a nevar hace unos minutos no le permiten ver lo que está pasando haya afuera.

En cuanto Kakashi que está de pie a su lado se muestra serio. Él se ha quitado su parche dejando ver ese ojo rojo que posee, que es el que le permite tener visibilidad sin importar que sea de noche y que está nevando. Pero solo logra ver la pelea de Hidan contra Sasuke, la de Suigetsu contra Kisame y a Naruto persiguiendo a Tobi.

Cuando se distinguió el sello que Hidan formo en el suelo con sangre y el cómo su cuerpo cambio de color ensancho los ojos.

_-¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan concentrado intentando identificar que seguidor de Madara es el enmascarado que pase por alto a ese de cabello plata… debo advertirle a Sasuke. –_Kakashi está por salir del agujero para correr hacia donde esta Sasuke, pero solo avanzo un paso y sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Mikoto mira preocupada hacia donde esta Kakashi, que al haber dado un paso hacia adelante solo le ve la espalda, notándolo tenso, lo que le hizo asustarse más.

-Suigetsu… —Kakashi no termino su frase, ya que el grito desgarrador de Jiao hizo que Mikoto se estremezca y dirija su mirada hacia donde lo oyó intentando ver, pero al hacérsele imposible, decidió ir hacia haya, pero se vio detenida por Kakashi quien la tomo del brazo haciendo que ella lo voltee a ver con reproche.

–Pasó algo y lo sabes.

-Sasuke e Itachi están bien. –Kakashi aprieta con fuerza la mano que no sostiene el brazo de la pelinegra.

-El bienestar de mis hijos me importa mucho, pero también el de los demás…

-El enemigo aun no se ha ido, si vas solo empeoraras las cosas. Te podían tomar como rehén para hacer que Sasuke o Itachi se sacrifiquen.

-¡Son solo unos niños Por Dios! ¿Crees que me siento a gusto sabiendo que uno de ellos le pudo haber pasado algo? –exclama furiosa mostrando frustración en la mirada.

-Paso lo que tenía que pasar. El destino de ellos y su misión es mantener con vida a Sasuke. –Kakashi la mira serio haciendo que Mikoto frunza el seño mostrándose más furiosa.

* * *

De entre unos escombros sale Sakura cojeando con su pie derecho dejando ver lo hinchado de su rodilla, su rodilla le duele más y posa su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se le ven algunos moretones, raspones y heridas superficiales.

- _Ese cabrón me ha roto el brazo. –_Sakura frunce su seño molesta viendo como Kakuzu camina hacia ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Al oír el grito desgarrador de Jiao llamando a su gemelo Sakura y Kakuzu miran hacia la dirección de dónde provino.

- _Jamás había oído a Jiao gritar de esa forma. _–Sakura frunce el seño y sin importarle el dolor en su rodilla corre hacia donde escucho el grito.

- _Al parecer han matado un guardián… eso es suficiente por hoy. –_atrás de Kakuzu aparece un agujero negro y salta hacia atrás entrando en él.

* * *

- ¿Estás muerto? ¿Estás muerto?... –Itachi golpea con la punta de su pie el costado derecho de Deidara que está en el suelo todo electrocutado y con un chichón en la cabeza, teniendo los ojos en forma de espiral.

Al oír el grito de Jiao llamando a su hermano, Itachi mira hacia dónde provino y de pronto llega Tobi a todo galope y se echa a los hombros al inconsciente Deidara haciendo que Itachi pose su mirada en ellos.

- _Es rápido y sigiloso. _–Itachi mira serio a Tobi.

- ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Tobi se lleva a su senpai! –dice en tono aniñado agitando su mano libre y atrás de él apareció un portal donde Tobi se lanzo como si se fuera a echar un clavado en el agua.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Itachi le resta importancia a que hayan escapado y corre hacia dónde provino el grito.

* * *

Kakashi y Mikoto llegaron a donde esta Sasuke viéndolo a este mirar con culpabilidad hacia donde esta Jiao hincada teniendo la cabeza de Suigetsu en sus piernas, ella tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape el rostro.

Mikoto al ver al chico herido llevo sus manos a su boca en un intento de tapar su exclamación de horror.

En cuanto Naruto aprieta los puños con fuerza, sin saber qué hacer en esta situación.

- Kisame, Hidan vámonos… —Sasori da media vuelta quedando de frente en el agujero negro que había aparecido, caminando hacia este.

- A mi tu no me ordenas nada. –Hidan mira indignado por donde el pelirrojo se fue, mas este lo ignoro, desapareciendo a través del portal.

- Entonces quédate solo. –Kisame agita una mano restándole importancia y camina hacia el portal que apareció atrás de Sasori quien ya había adentrado en este.

- Tks. –Hidan camina hacia el portal, sería muy pendejo quedarse si le ganan en número, además que le traerán unas ganas por ser el causante de la muerte de un guardián.

Los demás no les importo que los enemigos se hayan ido en sus narices, de hecho apenas y se dieron cuenta de eso.

Segundos después llegaron desde diferentes lados Sakura e Itachi que se detuvieron al ver a Suigetsu herido.

- ¿Qué paso? –Sakura mira con seriedad hacia Sasuke el cual bajo la cabeza, aun así la peli-rosa pudo percibir culpa en su mirada, por lo que frunció el seño. – ¿Kakashi? –Sakura miro al mencionado en busca de una respuesta.

- Suigetsu se atreveos haciendo que el ataque de Sasuke se impactara en él. –explica el peli-plata.

Mikoto mostro sorpresa al igual que los otros dos, para luego mirar a su hijo con compresión, entendiendo su culpa.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? –Sakura frunce más el seño.

- Porque seguramente Suigetsu descubrió que una de las habilidades del contrincante de Sasuke es hacer que los ataques que recibe le afectaran a Sasuke, como si se los hubieran hecho a él. –explica con tranquilidad.

Todos mostraron sorpresa, en especial Sasuke que apretó los puños furioso y camino hacia Kakashi, al cual tomo de las solapas, acercándolo a su rostro mirándolo furioso y Kakashi lo miro tranquilo.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! –exclama en forma de regaño Mikoto.

- Si sabias eso ¿por qué no nos advertiste? –pregunta furioso Sasuke.

- Al igual que ustedes ellos son reencarnaciones de demonios. Obviamente ninguno tiene el mismo físico que solía tener en sus vidas pasadas, solo conservan las habilidades de esa vida y tal vez un poco de esa personalidad que solían tener. Solo reconocí quien era cuando vi como su cuerpo cambio de color, fue ahí cuando recordé su habilidad y estaba por advertirte, pero Suigetsu fue más rápido que yo debido a que estaba más cerca. –Kakashi se mantiene tranquilo al hablar y mirarlos, mostrándose serio.

- Sasuke no es momento para culpar a nadie. –Itachi mira serio a su hermano menor que gruño furioso, sabiendo que tienen razón y soltó con brusquedad a Kakashi.

Itachi camino hacia Jiao y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, estiro su mano para tocar a Suigetsu pero la detuvo a unos centímetros cuando la chica sin alzar la mirada extendió una de sus manos, con la palma abierta hacia él, mostrándole como su propio fuego se empieza a acumular en su mano.

- No lo toques. –susurra amenazante y sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

- Solo quiero tomarle el pulso. –Itachi posa sus manos frente a su rostro.

- No lo toques. –repite más alto, mostrándose más amenazante y agrandando el fuego en su mano, sorprendiendo a varios ante lo defensiva que anda.

- Jiao no seas estúpida y exagerada. Nosotros no somos tus enemigos y solo vamos a ayudar. –Sakura la mira molesta y camina hacia ella, pero se detiene a medio camino cuando Jiao voltea hacia ella abrazando de forma protectora a Suigetsu.

Sakura se mostro sorprendida, al ser la primera vez en que la ve mostrar tanto dolor y miedo en la mirada, además de verla llorando.

- No quiero que nadie lo toque. –repite mirando a la peli-rosa.

- Jiao. –Sasuke camina hacia ella, haciendo que esta pose su mirada en él, haciéndolo sentir más culpable, aun así no aparto la mirada de los ojos de ella y se acerco con cautela. Cuando llego a su lado se arrodillo y la miro serio. – ¿Puedo? –Sasuke estiro su mano hacia Suigetsu, mas no lo toco.

Jiao frunció el seño, pero a los pocos segundos asintió. Sakura e Itachi alzaron ambas cejas, no entendiendo porque a Sasuke si lo deja tocar a Suigetsu y a los demás no. Con lo que paso ella debería estar más a la defensiva con Sasuke que con ellos.

Sasuke le tomo el pulso a Suigetsu, y suspiro aliviado, posando nuevamente su mirada en Jiao que lo mira mostrando cautela.

- No podemos dejar que siga perdiendo sangre, lo mejor es llevarlo a que reciba ayuda médica. –Jiao asintió sin que lagrimas dejen de resbalar por sus mejillas. –Naruto. –Sasuke posa su mirada en el rubio que asintió entendiendo lo que quiere, así que camino hacia ellos.

- ¡No! –exclama Jiao molesta haciendo que el rubio se detenga a medio camino. –Yo te ayudo a llevarlo.

Sasuke asintió, no entiende porque Jiao no permite que nadie más se le acerque a Suigetsu, solo él, y los demás también se muestran extrañados con eso.

- _Espero que a los doctores si lo dejen tocarlo si no voy a tener que noquearla o hacer algo. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie.

- Con cuidado máster. –advierte mientras entre los dos lo levantan ante la mirada de los demás.

- Encenderé el automóvil. –informa Kakashi.

* * *

- ¡Ahh…! –exclama Naruto revolviéndose el cabello de forma desesperada haciendo que los demás posen su mirada en ella.

El rubio se encuentra sentado en una silla de la sala de espera del hospital al que fueron. Junto a él están Itachi, Mikoto y Kakashi.

- No entiendo porque Jiao solo dejo que el teme se le acerque a Suigetsu. Incluso si no es porque el teme se lo pidió no hubiera dejado que los doctores lo atendieran. –exclama frustrado por darle vueltas en busca de una explicación y no hallarla.

- Es verdad. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –¿acaso Jiao está enamorada de mi otouto? –Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- No lo creo. –dice con indiferencia Kakashi, posando su mirada al techo de forma despreocupada.

- Entonces ¿cómo explicas que este a la defensiva con todos menos con Sasuke? Debería estar más a la defensiva con él siendo que fue él quien hirió a Suigetsu. –Itachi mira curioso a Kakashi.

- Hirieron a Suigetsu, la persona más importante para Jiao en este mundo, esa es la razón por la que está a la defensiva, no confía en nadie aunque sepa que somos sus amigos o aliados, ella simplemente no siente confianza en nadie para permitir que se acerquen a su hermano. Su instinto la está haciendo reaccionar así, la hace cerrarse.

- Como una leona con sus cachorros. –dice con entendimiento Mikoto.

- Aun así eso sigue sin explicar la razón por la que solo a Sasuke le tiene confianza. –Itachi suspira con pesadez y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

- Desde chavales, Jiao y Suigetsu han sido inculcados para que protejan a su elegido. Para que confíen en él ciegamente y sigan sus ordenes en momentos de seriedad como estos. Esa es la razón por la que Jiao siente confianza hacia Sasuke y hace lo que él le pide sin cuestionarlo, aun así su instinto protector hacia Suigetsu sigue, por esa razón se muestra aun cautelosa incluso con él.

- Esos gemelos son raros. –dice incrédulo Naruto e Itachi asintió dándole la razón. – ¿Suigetsu reaccionaria igual si Jiao fuera la herida?

- Tal vez. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –La verdad aunque estando juntos se comporten de forma similar, son diferentes en muchos sentidos. No todos sus gustos son iguales y no coinciden en muchas formas de pensar. Necesitas conocerlos bien para notar esas diferencias que hay en ellos. Muchos piensan que los conocen en verdad cuando no es así. –Kakashi los mira mostrando indiferencia en su mirada. –Aquí entre nos, aunque Jiao sea la mayor, Suigetsu es más maduro que ella cuando la situación lo amerita. Pero sin Jiao, Suigetsu se siente perdido y lo mismo pasa con Jiao.

- Tal vez no me acostumbre a como se llevan esos dos. –Itachi suspira con pesadez y Kakashi se encoge de hombros mostrándose indiferente.

Unos pasos acercándose hacen que los cuatro volteen viendo a Sakura cojear hacia ellos mostrando fastidio en su expresión. El revelador atuendo navideño que lleva deja ver el vendaje en su pierna, razón por la que cojea y su brazo derecho esta enyesado.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclaman Naruto, Mikoto e Itachi poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Mi bebita! –Kakashi se para como si trajera un impulsor en la cola y corre hacia ella, pero cae noqueado al suelo cuando Sakura valiéndole madre el dolor en su brazo, le pega con este enyesado a Kakashi en la cara antes de que le de uno de sus abrazos estranguladores.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca que se hace mas grande al ver como Sakura camina encima de Kakashi—_como si fuera un tapete—_ para acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura-chan? –Mikoto le sonríe amigable.

- Bien. Solo mi rodilla esta hinchada y mi brazo quebrado. –dice con indiferencia agitando su mano izquierda, restándole importancia.

- ¿Nada más? –pregunta incrédulo Itachi.

- ¿Era muy poderoso tu enemigo Sakura-chan? –Naruto la mira preocupado, lamentándose por dejarla a ella peleando sola.

- Más bien tenía una fuerza de gorila. Si me rompió el brazo fue solo porque me distraje por un momento y consiguió darme un puñetazo ahí. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Naruto mostro sorpresa, él que pensó que solo Sakura poseía fuerza de gorila.

En cuanto los otros dos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, al saber que con un simple golpe el contrincante de Sakura le rompió un brazo.

- Pero el estúpido no se fue limpio. Tengo la seguridad que le rompí un par de costillas, un par de dedos e incluso lo deje estúpido ante los golpes que hice que se diera en la cabeza. –Sakura sonríe de forma tétrica haciendo que Naruto la mire con miedo y los otros dos la miren como si estuviera loca. – ¿Dónde están Jiao y Sasuke? –Sakura mira a todos lados en busca de esos dos al no verlos ahí. –_Conociendo a Jiao no se iría de aquí ni aunque se la intente llevar una grúa o al menos que sepa que Suigetsu está bien y este pegada a él como lapa._

- Sasuke-chan se la llevo a tomar un poco de aire, pero siendo un Uchiha como yo seguro se la llevo a lo oscurito para consolarla como se debe. –dice con heroísmo Itachi. –Unos cuantos besos, unas manoseada, cuerpos desnudos entrando en ca… ¡auch! –exclama haciendo mueca de dolor e inclinando su cabeza a un lado ya que su sacrosanta madre le esta jalando una oreja.

- Uchiha Itachi ¿acaso yo te he enseñado ese vocabulario? –regaña furiosa.

- ¡Auch!... ¡Ya no me jales la orejita que me la arrancaras mami! Además no hable de forma vulgar ni irrespetuosa. —se defiende pero su rostro muestra más dolor cuando su madre le jalo con más fuerza la oreja.

- Jovencito tu madre te va a enseñar a no contestarle, porque tal parece que aun no has aprendido a no hacerlo. –dice amenazante e Itachi se estremeció.

- ¡Lo siento mami! –exclama horrorizado. – ¡Perdóname mami, no lo volveré hacer! –ahora lo dice casi al borde del llanto pero su madre lo ignoro y jalándolo de la oreja se lo llevo de ahí para castigar a su retoño como es debido haciendo que Itachi chille como niñita.

Naruto y Sakura los miran alejarse incrédulos, teniendo varias gotas de sudor resbalando pro su nuca. Cuando esos dos se perdieron de vista al doblar el pasillo se estremecieron al oír un chillido masculino horrorizado.

- ¿Y cómo logro Sasuke hacer que Jiao salga de esta sala? –Sakura mira curiosa a Naruto, intentando desviar el tema para ver si asi puede ignorar los chillidos de Itachi que se oyen a la lejanía. – ¿Acaso ya les dijeron que Suigetsu está bien? –es la única explicación que hayo aunque se le hizo ilógica, si fuera así Jiao no estaría afuera con Sasuke, sino en la habitación de Suigetsu.

- No. Aun no nos dan noticias de Suigetsu por eso Jiao andaba muy desesperada, incluso frustrada, parecía como si en cualquier momento rompería la pared para entrar a donde esta Suigetsu. Así que el teme solo le dijo que salga con él un momento y ella solo asintió.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –Sakura entreciérrala mirada, pensando que le miente, es que conoce tan bien a los gemelos que sabe que no es tan fácil como se lo cuentan.

- Si. También me sorprendí como me sorprendió que Jiao solo muestre confianza hacia Sasuke ahorita. Pero Kakashi dice que es porque ellos solo confían en su elegido porque así se les enseño desde niños o algo así… pero la verdad yo le voy mas a la teoría de Itachi: seguro Jiao está enamorada del teme, y no sé qué le ve la verdad si está bien feo, además es raro. –Naruto se cruza de brazos y tiene sus ojos cerrados, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo. –Jiao estará loca y tiene un raro lazo con Suigetsu, pero es muy guapa y sexy, ade…

- _¿Jiao enamorada de Sasuke?_ –Sakura muestra algo de sorpresa en sus ojos ante esa idea, a su cabeza vino como la chica solo dejo que Sasuke se acerque a Suigetsu, permitió que los doctores tomen a Suigetsu solo porque Sasuke se lo pidió y ahora esto. Su seño se frunció, sintió su pecho contraerse y un retorcijón en el estomago, sintiéndose furiosa.

Sakura bufo y dio media vuelta, regresando por donde venia dejando a Nareuto que sigue con su monologo y a Kakashi que sigue inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

_Sentado en la cama solo vistiendo unos bóxer esta Suigetsu. Jiao está sentada en medio de sus piernas, dándole la espalda, teniendo las manos de él en su cintura y su barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro derecho de ella._

_Jiao solo viste un suéter tejido color morado de un hermano, razón por lo que le queda grande y el cabello de ambos esta alborotado._

_La chica tiene entre sus manos una pequeña caja cubica de color roja con un pequeño moño azul encima. Quita la tapa viendo que dentro de este hay una gargantilla con un dije que tiene la forma del sello que aparece en la frente de ella cuando manifiesta su elemento._

- _¡Woo! ¡Es genial! –exclama maravillada, sacando la gargantilla de la caja y posándola frente a su rostro para verla mejor._

- _Te dije que mi regalo de navidad seria genial. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona._

- _Y no exageraste. –Jiao voltea hacia él dándole un beso en los labios de forma juguetona y Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa._

- _Vamos a ponértelo. –Suigetsu extiende su brazo derecho al frente para que ella le de la gargantilla y así lo hace._

_Suigetsu se endereza y se la coloca, aprovechando para acariciarle el cuello mientras lo hace, haciéndola estremecer, provocando que su mirada muestre picardía._

- _Listo. Déjame ver como se te ve. –Suigetsu sonríe amigable y Jiao se acomoda para quedar frente a él, arrodillándose en medio de las piernas de él._

- _Seguro se ve mucho mejor ahora que la tengo puesta. –Jiao sonríe con picardía._

- _Definitivamente. –Suigetsu le guiña un ojo haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa. –Aunque se vería muchísimo mejor si no trajeras nada puesto más que la gargantilla. –su sonrisa picara regreso._

- _¿Tú crees? –Jiao posa sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y acerca su rostro haciendo que sus narices se rosen, mientras le sonríe coqueta._

- _Por supuesto. –Suigetsu termina la distancia que los separa uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado._

- _Sui… Suigetsu espera… aun no te he dado mi regalo. –dice con reproche y con algo de dificultad ya que el peli-blanco no la deja que se separe de él y rompa completamente el beso, cada que lo intenta la empuja hacia él, por eso tiene su mano en la nuca de ella._

- _Primero este regalo, después el otro. –dice juguetón, para después darle otro beso más apasionado haciéndola suspirar en el beso, pero no negándose lo que hizo que el peliblanco sonría triunfante._

Jiao está de pie en la azotea del hospital, recargando su espalda en el barandal de esta. Lleva aun puesta toda esa montaña de chamarras, que están cubiertas de algo de sangre de su hermano, su cuello es cubierto por bufandas, sus manos son cubiertas por guantes y lleva un gorro cubriéndole la cabeza del frio.

El viento frio mueve sus cabellos y tanto sus mejillas como nariz están enrojecidas a causa del clima.

Alza su mano derecha hacia su boca, para quitarse con sus dientes el guante que lo cubre, guante que también está manchado un poco de sangre. Para después meter esa mano entre la bufanda acariciando el dije que cuelga de su cuello.

- ¡Jiao! –la mencionada alza la mirada viendo a Sasuke que al tener su mirada en él le lanzo una lata que Jiao atrapo en el aire con la misma mano que segundos antes tocaba el dije. –Está caliente. –advierte caminando hacia ella, mientras ella quita el guante de su boca metiéndolo a uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra.

- Gracias. –susurra cuando Sasuke se coloco alado de ella, recargándose también en el barandal.

- No es nada. –dice con indiferencia, dándole una bebida a su lata con café, mientras lo bebe la mira de reojo notando como sostiene la lata sin intensión de abrirla mientras la mira con indiferencia. –Oye se que ese es un café barato y tu seguro estas acostumbrada a beber café de calidad, pero bébelo, te ayudara a entrar en calor.

- Lo siento máster, no me gusta el café. –Jiao mira con indiferencia hacia el lado contrario donde esta Sasuke.

- No lo sabía. –Sasuke la sigue mirando de reojo. –_Es raro ver a Jiao disculparse por algo así, o más bien es raro oyéndola hablar mostrando cortesía, por lo general es muy ofensiva. A como la conozco lo mas obvio seria que me dijera: "máster no me gusta el café mucho menos cuando es barato, si me vas a comprar algo, que sea mínimo algo que me guste. Que sea caro es mucho pedir viniendo de ti"._

- A Suigetsu si le gusta el café. –informa con tristeza, bajando la mirada hacia la lata, jugueteando con ella entre sus manos.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y su seño se frunció al sentir culpa al oírla hablar de esa forma cuando menciono eso ultimo.

- Lo siento. –Sasuke voltea su rostro a lado contrario donde esta ella, dejando ver en su tono de voz lo mucho que se le dificulta decir eso. –Yo no quería las…

- No tienes porque disculparte máster. Tengo presente nuestra misión, nuestro destino y la razón por la que nacimos. –Jiao se endereza ya no recargando su peso en el barandal y Sasuke la mira sorprendido. –Desde que tenemos uso de razón; Suigetsu y yo hemos sabido que nuestro deber es protegerte ante todo, sin importar que tengamos que dar la vida en el proceso…

- Ya te he dicho que eso es absurdo. –Sasuke frunce el seño molesto. –Ustedes no tie…

- … Ambos estamos preparados a dar la vida por ti si la situación lo amerita. –lo interrumpe seria sin voltear a verlo. –Pero me disculpo porque si Suigetsu llega a morir yo no podre seguir protegiéndote.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Sasuke frunce más el seño.

- Que si Suigetsu muere, yo hare lo que sea para seguirlo. Tengo presente que eso está mal, que no debo dejar mi misión sin importar que, al menos que muera… discúlpame por no ser el guardián que se supone debo ser, se me entreno mucho para eso, pero simplemente no puedo tener una vida sin él… discúlpame por tener debilidades.

- No seas estúpida. Eres humana es lógico que tengas debilidades. –Sasuke se muestra furioso al hablar.

- Nosotros no somos solo humanos, nacimos con una responsabilidad y por esa razón no debemos tener debilidades, porque solo serán un obstáculo para…

- Me vale mierda esa chorrada como me vale como tu abuelo o sus maestros les haya lavado el cerebro. No son simples soldados, son humanos y merecen una vida. –Jiao sonríe levemente, mas la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

- Máster tengo mucho frio, necesito entrar o me congelare… además quiero saber si ya se supo algo de Suigetsu. –Jiao lo voltea a ver y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- _Ya se ve más tranquila. Supongo que el aire le hizo bien. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –Adelántate. Yo aun tengo muchas cosas que pensar. –_Si ella se mostrara enojada conmigo, me recriminara o me golpeara tal vez mi culpa se sienta menos pesada. –_el pelinegro suelta un profundo suspiro.

- No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí máster o podrías pescar un resfriado. –aconseja para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Jiao.

- ¿Si? –Jiao se detiene y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro.

- ¿Tanto así lo amas como para morir si él lo hace? –Sasuke la mira tranquilo.

- Tanto así. –Jiao le sonríe levemente para después posar su vista al frente y seguir su camino.

- _Supongo que no soy quien para juzgar si el amor de esos dos no es fraternal… aunque sigo sin estar cien por ciento seguro de eso. –_Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro.

Jiao estira su mano para abrir la puerta pero antes de tocarla la perilla gira abriéndose dejando ver a Sakura que mostro sorpresa al ver a Jiao frente a ella mirándola indiferente.

- Jiao. –la llama en forma de saludo.

Jiao solo asintió levemente con su cabeza, luego le extendió la lata de café que Sakura tomo extrañada y Jiao siguió su camino pasando alado de ella.

Sakura quita la mira del café y la posa por donde se fue Jiao, alzando ambas cejas, mostrándose extrañada ante la actitud y la sigue con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

La peli-rosa quita su vista de Jiao y la posa en Sasuke, viéndolo recargado en el barandal mirándola tranquilo, para después alzar una mano en son de saludo.

Sakura también alzo su mano y se encamino hacia él, sintiendo la brisa helada que corre, con ese revelador atuendo el frio se siente con más intensidad.

- _Al salir apurados no me cargue ni un suéter. –_Sakura se lamento por eso, pero intento ignorar el frio y se coloco alado del pelinegro, recargándose también en el barandal.

- ¿Paso algo? –Sasuke la mira de reojo.

- No. Solo quise tomar un poco de aire. –dice aparentando indiferencia, desviando su mirada y sonrojándose, agradeciendo que por el frio no se sepa si es a causa de vergüenza. –_Ni yo misma se lo que hago aquí muriéndome de frio. –_Sakura chasqueo su lengua con molestia y Sasuke alzo más sus cejas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Sasuke apunta con la mirada su brazo enyesado haciendo que ella baje la mirada a este.

- Solo es un esguince y la anestesia hace que no sienta ni molestia. –comenta con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –El cabrón posee mucha fuerza y me distraje, solo por eso consiguió hacérmelo. –su seño se frunce mostrando molestia y Sasuke frunce el seño.

- Si dejaras de ser tan confiada cuando peleas no te harían daño. –dice en forma de regaño haciendo que Sakura lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ¡No te met…! –una fuerte brisa hizo que no termine su frase y se estremezca ante el frio.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez y se quita el suéter para después colocarse frente a ella, tan cerca que la punta de sus pies choca con la punta de los pies de ella.

- Boba… ¿Cómo sales vistiendo tan ligera? –dice en forma de regaño, mas no viéndose molesto.

- No tuve tiempo de tomar un suéter cuando salimos. –Sakura frunce el seño y lo mira con indignación. – ¿Qué haces? –exclama furiosa cuando Sasuke le mete el cuello del suéter a la brava.

- No te muevas, te ayudo a ponértelo. Con ese brazo así seguro se te dificultara. –dice con fastidio.

Sakura gruño furiosa, pero dejo de removerse, dejando que él le coloque el suéter, ayudando a meter sus brazos, dejando el enyesado dentro de este.

- Estas muy fría. –Sasuke pasa su mano por las sonrojadas mejillas de ella después de haberle acomodado bien la prenda.

Los jades de ella se toparon con los ojos negro de él, quedando atrapada en su mirada, al igual que él quedo en la de ella.

A la mente de ambos vino el casi beso interrumpido, que mas bien solo fue un roce de labios haciendo que avergonzados desvíen su mirada, teniendo más sonrojadas sus mejillas.

Un incomodo silencio en ambos se instalo. Oyendo cada uno el acelerado palpitar de sus corazones y el cómo sus mejillas se calientan.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse embriagada por el aroma que desprende el suéter, ya que está impregnado con el olor de Sasuke, olor tan agradable para ella.

- Jiao… ¿Qué piensas de ella? –habla de pronto, sin mirarlo, no sabe porque tiene la fuerte necesidad de saber eso desde que Naruto le comento que Jiao puede estar enamorada de Sasuke.

- ¿Jiao? –Sasuke la mira extrañado, alzando ambas cejas no sabiendo la razón de la pregunta y le pareció aun más raro que ella no lo mire. – ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que pienso de ella?

- Curiosidad. –Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, sintiéndose más nerviosa y sintiendo como su corazón se acelera más.

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia el labio que ella se muerde entrándole unas intensas ganas de probarlo.

- _Maldito Itachi y sus muérdagos. Por su culpa ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el cómo sería besarla. _–Sasuke frunció más su seño. – No sé qué quieres que te diga… supongo que me cae bien cuando no soy el blanco de ella y de Suigetsu. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, intentando desviar su atención, pero al nombrar a Suigetsu le regreso la culpa por lo que bajo la cabeza frustrado, apretando nuevamente sus puños.

Sakura lo miro de reojo no sintiéndose satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero al notar como aprieta los puños suspira con pesadez, suponiendo la razón por la que los aprieta.

- No debes sentirte culpable después de todo Suigetsu hizo lo que tenía que hacer. –dice seria.

Sasuke alza la mirada topándose con la mirada de ella que muestra tranquilidad al verlo.

- Pero yo fui quien lo lastimo, yo lo herí. –Sasuke frunce su seño nuevamente. –Me confié, no pensé en lo extraño que era que Hidan se mostrara tan confiado y no se dispusiera a evitar mi ataque… si hubiera analizado mejor la situación esto no hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Eres un confiado y un arrogante. No vez más haya cuando sientes que tienes el dominio. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y ahora es Sasuke quien la fulmina con la mirada.

- Mira quién habla. –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada.

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. –Sakura mira a otro lado, y su tono de voz mostro seriedad, ignorando el comentario de él. –Si hubiera estado ahí yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sabido que esa es la habilidad de Hidan. –Sasuke ensancha los ojos, pero a los pocos segundos su rostro reflejo furia con su mirada mostrando dolor al imaginarse a Sakura siendo atravesada por él como paso con Suigetsu.

- Eres mi guardián, no mi protectora. No necesito y no quiero tu protección. –dice con frialdad y Sakura poso su mirada en él mostrando sorpresa a la vez sintiéndose dolida por como la mira.

- ¿Y Jiao? ¿De ella si quieres su protección? –Sakura muestra también frialdad en su mirada y su tono de voz se endureció.

- No soy una damisela en peligro, ni un debilucho. Tengo el entrenamiento necesario como para necesitar que me protejan. –dice cortante.

- Pues ahora no lo demostraste, por algo Suigetsu salió herido. –Sakura se lamento por decir eso, quiso morderse la lengua, pero supo que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, aun así su mirada se mantuvo firme al ver los ojos furiosos y culpables de Sasuke.

- Hmn. –Sasuke da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

- Estúpido. –murmura furiosa, mirándolo alejarse.

**Continuará**

**JAJAJAJAJA ESOS DOS NO PUEDEN TENER UN MOMENTO DE PAZ Y ROMANTICISMO SIN TERMINAR PELEADOS, PERO SUPONGO ESE ES EL ENCANTO DEL SASUSAKU EN ESTE FIC XD**

**SPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	21. Uchiha Katsuya

**Uchiha Katsuya**

Kakashi, Itachi y Naruto se encuentran en la sala de espera, sentados en el piso, formando un círculo y dejando un hueco en medio. Cada uno sostiene un juego de cartas y en el hueco que hay en medio de los tres hay algunos yenes junto con varias cartas.

Sobra decir que Naruto solo viste su bóxer, su traje de reno se lo ha ganado Kakashi al igual que gran parte del dinero que cargaba, la otra parte del dinero se lo ha ganado Itachi.

A decir verdad Naruto ha sido el único que va perdiendo, Kakashi e Itachi tienen ganancias y no han perdido ni un solo yen.

Sentada en una de las sillas se encuentra Mikoto quien lee tranquilamente una revista de chismes que traía en su bolso, está muy picada con la lectura.

En cuanto Jiao esta recargada en la pared frente a las sillas, tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos están cerrados, ignorando todo su entorno, en especial las quejas chillonas de Naruto por ir perdiendo que van acompañado de alegatos sobre que sus rivales le están haciendo trampa, etc.

Unos pasos acercándose hacen que los cuatro dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo—_a excepción de Jiao que ni siquiera abrió uno de sus ojos—_ para alzar la mirada viendo a Sasuke caminar hacia ellos, teniendo sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, su expresión muestra que está enojado.

Atrás de él va caminando Sakura quien tiene una vena hinchada en la frente, expresión sombría y aura siniestra rodeándola.

- _Así que mi bebita estaba con el elegido pervertido. –_Kakashi entrecierra sus ojos de forma recelosa hacia Sasuke. –_No te mato elegido de quinta solo porque al parecer la volviste a cagar e hiciste que vuelvan a pelear, además por lo que veo fuiste lo suficiente caballeroso para darle tu suéter a mi bebita que seguro se moría de frio… ¡ah! Y tampoco lo hago porque después no habrá quien salve la humanidad._— Kakashi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Sakura-chan ¿por qué traes puesto el abrigo del teme? –Naruto fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke porque el muy canijo le tome delantera dándole el abrigo a Sakura quedando él como un caballero, ya se monto su novela de como Sasuke haciéndose el chulo se lo entrego a ella.

En cuanto Itachi y Mikoto muestran una mirada insinuante hacia la pareja, imaginándose una escena romántica entre ellos mientras el varón le da su abrigo para que su amada no muera de frio.

Sasuke y Sakura detienen su paso, notando la mirada recelosa de Kakashi, la furiosa de Naruto y la insinuante de Itachi y Mikoto, estas últimas los hicieron sonrojar, olvidándose por un momento del coraje que tenían hacia el otro, para después mirarse entre sí provocando que regrese toda furia que sienten hacia la persona que ven.

Sakura de forma brusca se quita el abrigo de Sasuke, sin importar lastimarse el brazo enyesado en el proceso y se lo avienta de forma brusca sobre la cara, pero con la fuerza bruta que posee Sasuke sintió ese golpe en la cara como si se lo hubieran dado con una toalla mojada.

Kakashi sonrío con mofa extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Naruto en quien el choco con él sonriendo de forma zorruna. Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor, por como oyó el fregazo está seguro que dolió, pero ese brillo en los ojos muestra que se está divirtiendo.

- _El amor entre los adolescentes es tan tierno—_Mikoto se muestra conmovida al verlos.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa maldita frentona violenta? –Sasuke se quita el abrigo de la cara dejando ver lo roja que le quedo ante el fregazo y la fulmina con la mirada.

- Te regreso tu asqueroso abrigo, si lo acepte haya afuera es porque moría de frio, pero ya no lo necesito… tener puesto algo que huele a ti es realmente asqueroso. –Sakura lo mira de forma despectiva.

- ¡Uuu…! –Kakashi, Itachi y Naruto abuchean mirando con burla a Sasuke que se le ha hinchado un vena en la cabeza y ha afilado más su mirada hacia la peli-rosa.

- Eres una maldita mal agradecida, yo que todavía me compadezco de ti dándote mi abrigo para que no te de hipotermia, aun arriesgándome que le pegues tus asquerosos gérmenes de frentona y asqueroso olor a una de mis prendas… –dice indignado y ahora es a Sakura quien se le hincho una vena en la cabeza y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Uuu…! –vuelven abuchear los tres varones, ahora mirando a Sakura.

- …pero ¿qué puedo esperarme de una mujer poco femenina como tú? –Sasuke sigue sonriendo con burla y mirándola de forma despectiva. –Me das lastima, así que solo por eso te consejo que cambies o sino seguro te quedaras solterona.

- ¡Uuu…!

Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y cierra el puño de su mano sana haciendo tronar sus dedos de forma amenazante en cuanto Sasuke ignorándola voltea hacia su madre quien se ha cruzado de brazos y ha cerrado sus ojos.

- Madre por favor cuando laves este suéter le pones mucho cloro para matar toda bacteria frentona que se le haya pegado. Y también le pones mucho aromatizante para quitarle el asqueroso olor de esta frentona. –dice extendiéndole la prenda a su madre quien abrió los ojos y Sasuke al verle esa mirada provoco en él que muestre miedo en la mirada y retroceda un par de pasos.

- Creo que seré hijo único. –Itachi sonríe burlón.

- Uchiha Sasuke yo te he educado para que seas un hombre de bien. Y te he enseñado a tratar a las damas… ¿Qué te he dicho de insultarlas? –pregunta tétrica.

Sasuke sudo frío alejándose otro par de pasos. Naruto e Itachi se abrazaron a si mismo temerosos, y mostrando algo de trauma en la mirada, y es que ver así a Mikoto y oírla hablar de esa forma hizo que ambos recuerden cosas, por ejemplo que Naruto recuerde hechos traumáticos con su madre cuando lo castigaba e Itachi recuerde los mismos hechos pero con esa mujer que tiene ahí castigándolo.

- _Tal parece que no tendré que ensuciarme las manos. Mikoto-san hará el trabajo sucio por mí. –_Sakura sonríe satisfecha mirando con admiración a Mikoto, entre mas conoce a esa mujer, mas quiere ser como ella cuando sea grande.

- Lo… lo siento. –tartamudea temeroso, caminando otro par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Al menos sabes disculparte hijo. –Mikoto detiene su paso y sonríe de forma maternal, pero eso más que tranquilizar a Sasuke lo hizo casi orinarse en los pantalones, conoce esa sonrisa y la conoce bien al igual que los otros dos que están muy abrazados y temblando como gelatinas, los tres saben que significa esa sonrisa. –Pero como madre es mi deber reprimirte como se debe cuando haces cosas malas… crema mi amor lo hago por tu bien. –dice toda amorosa y sin borrar esa terrorífica sonrisa para los adolecentes, esa sonrisa que para los que no la conocen la hace ver amorosa y tierna, esa sonrisa que es tan grande que le cierra los ojos a la mujer.

Sasuke siendo lo suficiente inteligente y poseyendo un maravilloso instinto dio media vuelta y corrió, huyendo como su instinto se lo pidió.

Es una lástima que Uchiha Mikoto haya adquirido de repente la habilidad del hombre elástico y haya estirado su brazo con facilidad tomándolo del cuello de su playera, atrayéndolo a ella mientras Sasuke patalea intentando huir, mas la mujer con toda la facilidad del mundo se lo llevo a rastras a siguiente pasillo, ese que esta la doblar la esquina, a ese donde minutos antes le dio su merecido castigo a su otro retoño.

- ¡Mikoto-san solo no lo mate, que aun tiene que salvarnos! –le grita Kakashi mostrando diversión y deleite en sus ojos al mirar hacia haya y oír los gritos de mariquita que se está aventando Sasuke siendo secundado por fuertes golpes.

Otra que está disfrutando el sonido como si estuviera oyendo un maravilloso concierto es Sakura quien mira como drogada hacia donde provienen los gritos.

Itachi y Naruto ya están tirados en el suelo, en posición fetal, meciéndose y chupándose un dedo. Esos gritos hacen que el rubio recuerde como Namikaze Kushina castiga y que Itachi recuerde como Uchiha Mikoto castiga, ¡válgame!, si no hace más de una hora que fue víctima de ello.

En cuanto Jiao se mantiene en la misma posición, ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos.

* * *

Sasuke todo mallugado está sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, tiene mueca de dolor mientras su madre que esta frente él inclinada le limpia las heridas que ella misma le hizo… ¡si! Tan linda ella, primero los lastima y luego los cura.

- _El puto de Hidan no me hizo nada, pero me madre casi me mata. –_Sasuke frunce el seño mostrándose indignado.

Kakashi e Itachi siguen intentando dejar en banca rota a Naruto, digo, siguen jugando con el rubio, incluso Sakura se les unió l juego.

Jiao sigue en la misma posición de hace unos minutos, pareciendo una estatua.

Sasuke pasea su mirada por el lugar hasta que se topa con la silueta de su guardián fuego.

- Jiao.

Ante el llamado la chica abrió sus ojos en muestra de que tiene su atención.

- ¿Qué no se supone que Jiao estaba ignorando su entorno para que su entorno la ignore a ella? –Naruto le susurra a Kakashi que hace mueca de asco y cubre sus cartas, tener al enemigo cerca no es conveniente en un juego de cartas y le da asco que el enemigo varón le susurre en el oído.

- Y así es. –dice con fastidio, alejando su rostro con asco del rubio.

- Entonces ¿por qué no ignora al teme?

- Porque es Sasuke. –responde con indiferencia y como si eso explicara todo haciendo que el rubio se rasque la nuca porque no entendió, le es más fácil la tabla del cero que esa explicación.

Sakura que escucho todo al igual que Itachi al estar cerca, frunció el seño y apretó sus puños mostrándose furiosa, mas al no saber porque siente ese ardor en la boca del estomago.

- ¿Te han dicho algo de Suigetsu?

- Sigue en cirugía. –responde con tranquilidad.

Sasuke asintió con entendimiento por lo que Jiao volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras Sasuke posa su mirada en Kakashi.

- Oye Kakashi deberías decirnos más sobre las habilidades de Hidan para estar preparados para la próxima vez que peleemos contra él. –dice serio, mirando al peli-plata que suspiro con pesadez mientras los demás lo miran prestando atención, incluso Jiao se mantiene atenta aunque sus ojos estén cerrados.

- Por lo que recuerdo… —hace una leve pausa, cerrando sus ojos como si intentara recordarlo mejor. –Hidan hace una especie de rituales, orándole a una extraña Deida. Con su guadaña dibuja en el suelo un circulo con un triangulo superpuesto usando su propia sangre. –Sasuke recordó el símbolo que dibujo el peli-plata mientras peleaba contra él. –Terminado el símbolo intenta herir a su contrincante con su arma. Al conseguirlo y mientras permanezca dentro del circulo todo ataque que sea hecho en él afectara a aquel quien de quien tomo sangre con su guadaña. –Kakashi abre su ojo mostrando seriedad al igual que los demás.

- Debiste decirnos mucho antes que uno de nuestros enemigos poseía esa habilidad. –todos miran a Jiao quien ha abierto los ojos mostrando resentimiento hacia Kakashi, como si lo estuviera culpando de lo que le paso a su hermano.

- Lo sé. Me disculpo por eso, simplemente lo olvide y lo recordé en el momento que vi la pelea de Sasuke. –dice serio.

- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así? –Jiao frunce su ceño.

- Pelee contra ellos hace muchos años, siglos. Es normal que no recuerde todo.

- Cosas así no deberías olvidar. –Jiao se endereza y le da la espalda, comenzando a alejarse de ahí ante la mirada seria de los demás.

- _No me culpa a mí, pero esta culpando a Kakashi. –_Sasuke frunce el seño mirando por donde se fue su guardián, sintiéndose más culpable.

- Supongo si hubiera sido mas cuidadoso esto se pudo evitar. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- Es imposible que recuerdes todo, como tu dijiste peleaste contra ellos hace mucho tiempo. –Sakura mira seria a Kakashi quien la mira conmovido porque le de ánimos, haciendo que a Sakura le dé un tic nervioso, pensando que no debió decir nada. –Me retracto, tú tienes la culpa de todo Kakashi, incluso de agujero en la capa de ozono. –el mencionado baja la cabeza mostrándose desolado.

- Yo más bien pienso que Jiao-chan se culpa a sí misma, e intenta descargar su culpa en alguien más. –Mikoto se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Como Kakashi explico que jamás culpara a Sasuke-chan… —el mencionado siente una daga clavársele en el pecho y el peso de la culpa caer encima de él. –Culpa a Kakashi-san como forma de descargarse.

- Palabras sabias madre. –halaga con orgullo Itachi y Mikoto se rasca la nuca apenada.

- _¿Por qué me molesta que Jiao se muestre así con Sasuke? –_Sakura frunce más su seño.

- Ya que estamos con eso de explicar cosas quiero que me expliquen cómo es que ustedes parecen saber mucho sobre esto mamá. –Sasuke mira con seriedad a su madre. –Y como es que tú pareces dominar bien tu elemento –Ahora mira a Itachi que le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar sobre eso. –Mikoto suspira con pesadez haciendo que su hijo menor la mire con interés. –Todo comenzó cuando le di la noticia a tu padre que estaba embarazada… —Mikoto se muestra seria y algo melancólica mientras habla. –Él en vez de mostrarse feliz como lo haría una pareja de recién casados ante la noticia se mostro preocupado e incluso horrorizado…

- _¿Quién no lo estaría si como hijo tienes un Itachi? Como que mi padre presintió que su primer hijo seria una desgracia. _–Sasuke cerró los ojos y asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- … ante su reacción lógicamente yo más que ofenderme me entristecí… ¿Por qué se caso conmigo si él no quería tener una familia? ¿En verdad no me ama y esta noticia lo amarra más a mi? Esos y muchos otros fueron mis pensamientos cuando vi como tomo la noticia. –Itachi y Sasuke fruncen el seño, mostrándose furiosos al ver la tristeza que reflejan los ojos de su madre. –Lógicamente nos pelemos, discutimos y nos dijimos muchas cosas que en verdad no sentíamos. –la pelinegra sonríe sin ganas, mostrando más tristeza en sus ojos. –Ante esa discusión yo tome la decisión de regresar a mi casa, sin importarme que no estuviera en el mismo estado. Entonces, cuando estaba preparando mis maletas mientras lloraba, Fugaku entro a la habitación. Ya no se le veía furioso como estaba cuando discutíamos, más bien se le veía arrepentido y culpable. –Sasuke e Itachi alzan ambas cejas mostrándose extrañados, conocieron lo suficiente a su padre como para jamás verlo mostrarse así, pero también son consientes que su padre solo se mostraba tal cual se sentía solo enfrente de Mikoto.

_Uchiha Fugaku contando con apenas veinte años de edad se encuentra recargando su espalda en la puerta de la habitación matrimonial que desde hace unos meses comparte con la que ahora es su esposa. _

_El hombre viste un pantalón de color café oscuro, una camisa color blanca y botones con cuello polo, encima de esta trae puesto un suéter de color beige con cuello formando una "v", y calza unas sandalias para estar dentro de casa._

_En cuanto Mikoto teniendo solo un año menos de edad esta al costado de la cama echando de forma desacomodada la ropa de ella misma que minutos antes ha sacado del ropero que está en la pequeña habitación que ahora comparte con quien es su esposo desde hace unos meses._

_Se le ve furiosa, aun así lagrimas no dejan de resbalar por sus mejillas. El vestido sencillo y lizo de color rosa que lleva puesto marca si figura al llevarlo ceñido. Le llega a media rodilla y cubriendo sus pies lleva unas sandalias de casa. _

- _¡Vete! –exclama furiosa, sin dejar de meter su ropa en la maleta no viendo como su esposo tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, por lo que su flequillo le tapa la mitad de la cara. – ¡Que te vayas! –grita furiosa justo en el momento que avienta una prenda a la maleta y lo voltea a ver furiosa._

- _Tengo miedo. –no alzo el rostro, pero su tono de voz fue claro, por lo que la pelinegra mostro sorpresa en sus ojos, no sabiendo si lo oyó bien._

- _¿Ah?_

- _Tengo miedo de que por culpa de mi sangre ese niño que esperas sea como mi hermano mayor. _

_Fugaku siguió sin alzar la cabeza, y Mikoto llevo inconscientemente sus manos a su vientre, como si intentara protegerlo mientras sus ojos muestran sorpresa porque su esposo diga eso, en especial porque mencione al hermano de él siendo que nunca le ha hablado sobre él, solo sabe su existencia, más nunca lo ha conocido._

- _¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano mayor en esto? _

- _¡Todo maldita sea puesto que es mi hermano! –exclama alterado alzando su rostro, pero al ver que la forma en la que hablo la asusto se mordió el labio inferior e intento calmarse. –Lo siento. –su tono de voz fue más calmado, pero firme. _

- _No te entiendo Fugaku, solo sé que no quieres a nuestro hijo. –dice mostrando tristeza._

- _No es eso. –el hombre aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Katsuya, Uchiha Katsuya, ese es el nombre de mi hermano. –dice serio, diciéndole por primera vez el nombre de su hermano mayor. – Cuando Katsuya nació aparentemente era normal… —Mikoto alza ambas cejas no entendiendo del todo. –… tal vez resulte difícil de creer, pero Katsuya no es un humano normal. No sé a qué edad fue cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta, solo sé que desde que él era un niño mis padres notaron que mi hermano podía hacer cosas que un simple humano no podría hacer. –Fugaku se pasó una mano por el cabello, viéndose angustiado y Mikoto mostro más curiosidad al verlo. –Él podía crear energía, sacarla y manifestarla como le plazca, no solo eso, él podía crear fuego de su cuerpo, no un fuego normal, sino un fuego negro, pero que quema igual o peor que el fuego normal. –Mikoto se mostró sorprendida e incluso incrédula, sino conociera a su esposo pensaría que le está mintiendo, pero sabe que él no es de los de mentir, no sobre algo como eso. –Si lo pensamos eso no es tan malo, se podría incluso considerar como alguien que tiene un don, pero Katsuya… —Fugaku hizo una pausa, como si se le dificultara decirlo. –… Katsuya parecía no ser humano en todo el sentido de la palabra. Él no tenia compasión, lastima ni mucho menos sentía amor o algún sentimiento bueno. Mi madre me conto después de que Katsuya se fue de casa que cuando supieron el don que poseía lo habían llevado con un monje para que les explicara o les ayude a que Katsuya pueda tener una vida normal, tengo entendido que eso fue cuando Katsuya era un bebé aun; el monje no los quiso ayudar, solo dijo que ese niño poseía energía demoniaca y que era maligna. –Mikoto escucha atenta, mostrándose cada vez mas sorprendida. –Recuerdo que cuando era niño solía ver a Katsuya torturar animales hasta matarlos y podía ver en su rostro disfrutar el verlos sufrir, mas grandes, cuando estábamos en la escuela logre ver como tortura e intimidaba de forma sádica a nuestros compañeros de clase, si no fuera porque varias veces lo detuve creo que incluso también los hubiera matado. –Mikoto se tapa la boca ahogando un grito horrorizado. –esos chicos jamás se quejaron con sus padres por miedo a Katsuya, y mi hermano era lo suficiente listo como para no hacerles daño en lugares visibles. Cuando Katsuya aun era un niño digamos que mis padres o yo aun podíamos controlarlo, no dejarlo que se exceda, pero cuando creció se volvió aun peor…. Cuando Katsuya cumplió trece años violo y mato a una compañera de clase. –Mikoto ensancha los ojos horrorizada. –No se logro probar nada y él escapo, ni siquiera regreso a casa, pero sabemos que fue él, la mujer tenía en el cuerpo quemaduras extrañas, quemaduras que solo haría el fuego que él podía crear. –los ojos de Fugaku muestran lo duro que es para él recordar eso. –Yo tampoco soy normal Mikoto, después de todo Katsuya y yo somos mellizos, yo aunque no tenga los mismos poderes de Katsuya, yo puedo ver cosas que los humanos normales no verían, puedo ver las energía de las personas, puedo ver seres que ya murieron y ya no están en este mundo… mis ojos pueden ver muchas cosas que sencillamente alguien normal no vería… si antes jamás hable de esto contigo es porque no quería que sintieras miedo hacia mí, hacia la persona que fue mi mellizo. –los ojos del hombre muestran dolor y los de la mujer muestran tristeza. –Tengo presente que mi sangre esta maldita, por enden mi descendencia lo estará. Sé que hay la posibilidad de que uno de mis hijos sea como Katsuya, no importa como lo eduques, si esta en él ser así, lo será, como paso con Katsuya…Aun sabiendo eso fui un egoísta por casarme contigo, pero es que me gano el deseo de tenerte solo para mi. –Mikoto lo miro conmovida porque sabía que esa es la forma de su esposo de decirle que la ama._

_Mikoto se pone de pie y camina hacia él, deteniéndose cuando la punta de sus pies toca la punta de los pies de su esposo, y toma el rostro de él entre sus manos, acunándole las mejillas, intentándole trasmitir todo el amor que siente hacia él con la mirada._

- _Nuestro hijo no va a ser como Katsuya, va ser como tú, te lo puedo asegurar…_

- _¿Cómo puede….?_

_Mikoto poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su esposo para que no siga hablando, para después tomar una de sus manos y guiarla a su vientre que aun esta plano._

- _Él está dentro de mí y créeme no puedo sentir nada maligno viniendo de él. Sé que será especial, pero no será malo… no dudes de mis sentidos, te recuerdo que diciendo de familia de monjes. –Mikoto le guiña un ojo divertida y Fugaku le dedica una leve sonrisa, que mas que felicidad mostro cierta resignación, pero sus ojos muestran esperanza porque lo que diga su esposa sea verdad._

- Sé que no me creyó, que siguió pensando que nuestro hijo seria como Katsuya, pero y no estuvo aliviado hasta que Itachi nació y pudo ver él mismo que no era alguien maligno como su hermano. –Mikoto sonríe levemente mientras cuenta la historia. –Aunque mientras esperaba a Itachi él intentaba no pensar en lo que podría ser, y me seguía mimando y consintiendo. –dice melosa. –en ese tiempo estuvo estudiando e investigando mucho, para por si nuestro hijo nace con habilidades especiales él poder ayudarlo. Fue así como le hizo ese amuleto que Itachi-chan usaba, ese que no dejaba que los demás sintieran su poder, e incluso ese amuleto sellaba su poder en él mientras lo trajera puesto. –la mujer se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Eso es muy útil cuando no puedes controlarlo, como me pasaba cuando era un bebé, pero desde los cinco años padre se encargo de entrenarme, él investigo mucho como dijo mamá y supo cómo ayudarme para que yo controle mis poderes y los pueda usar para defenderme y defender a mamá. –Itachi les guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

Sasuke mas sorprendido no puede estar, jamás supo eso sobre su padre y ahora entiende cómo es que Itachi controla tan bien su elemento, él al igual que Sakura y los gemelos fue entrenado desde niño.

- Ahora entiendo porque papá e Itachi solían salir mucho a las montañas y quedarse varios días. –murmura Sasuke sorprendido.

- Si. Y tú sintiéndote celoso porque pensabas que papi me quería más a mí que a ti, que por eso no te llevábamos con nosotros. –Itachi lo mira burlón y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Es tu culpa, desde que tengo memoria cada que te preguntaba a donde se iban padre y tú me decías que a hacer cosas de Uchiha. Es normal que me enojara porque no me llevaban siendo que yo también soy un Uchiha. –Sasuke afila más su mirada e Itachi amplia más su sonrisa socarrona.

- No es mi culpa que padre no quisiera que te dijera. –Itachi le saca la lengua divertido y Sasuke gruñe furioso mientras que a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si, ya veo que padre no confiaba en mí. –dice de forma cortante Sasuke no mostrando lo dolido que se siente al pensar eso.

- No es que no confiara en ti Sasuke-chan, es que cuando tu naciste tu padre no sintió nada diferente en ti y eso lo hizo feliz, pensó que serias un niño normal, que no sufrirías el ser diferente a los demás. Para él eso fue una gran felicidad y por esa razón quiso involucrarte lo menos posible en cosas que podrían no dejarte crecer con normalidad. –dice seria Mikoto e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

- Es normal que Fugaku-san no sintiera algo diferente en Sasuke porque él solo iba a despertar su poder cuando se topara con uno de sus guardianes. –dice con indiferencia Sakura.

- Te recuerdo que yo soy uno de sus guardianes y Sasuke-chan seguía tan normal hasta que llegamos aquí. –aclara Itachi apuntándose a sí mismo.

- Sakura tiene algo de razón, pero no del todo. Es verdad que Sasuke va despertando sus poderes conforme está en contacto con sus guardianes, pero Sasuke no despertaría esos poderes hasta que estuviera listo, ya que de esa forma mientras no lo esté está protegido mediante esa capa de normalidad para que sus enemigos no lo encuentren. –explica con seriedad Kakashi haciendo que los demás se muestren sorprendidos al saber eso.

- Hay algo que no entiendo. –Naruto se rasca la nuca pensativo.

- Que novedad. –murmuran de forma sarcástica Sasuke y Sakura.

- Si ese amuleto escondía los poderes de Itachi, ¿cómo es que los gemelos, Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan sabían de ellos? –el rubio los mira curioso.

- _Lo admito; buena pregunta. –_Sasuke mira al rubio como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y es que, que él haya pensado en esa pregunta es tan extraño como si de pronto le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

- El poder del amuleto se debilita con el tiempo, no da suficiente protección ni funciona como cuando se hizo. Cuando nosotros nos topamos con Itachi pudimos sentir un poco de su poder, como guardianes lo reconocimos con facilidad. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Así como él nos reconoció, nosotros lo hicimos. Si tú y Sasuke no sintieron ese leve poder que desprendía Itachi es porque aun no están lo suficiente entrenados como nosotros en esas cosas. –Sasuke y Naruto se sintieron unos idiotas, en el rubio es normal esa sensación, pero en el pelinegro… bueno digamos que es más frecuente sentirse así desde que conoció a su primer guardián.

- Y yo los sentí a ellos, creo que debido a esa cosa de guardianes me sentí en confianza con ellos. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Es lógico. –Kakashi se muestra nuevamente aflojerado. –los guardianes entre sí tienen un lazo especial debido a sus vidas pasadas, pero es aun mas fuerte su lazo con su máster. –el peli-plata agita una mano restándole importancia. –Bueno cuando supimos de Itachi y fue cuando le contamos todo a él y a tu madre, para que sepan que tu eres el elegido, quien Itachi debe proteger, que sepa su misión y la razón de ello, pero Itachi quiso que no te dijéramos nada vaya a saber por qué razones.

- Para joderme seguro. –dice entre dientes Sasuke e Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona. –hay algo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez y los demás lo miran con atención. –Katsuya, el hermano de papá, por lo que dicen él podría ser…

- Si Sasuke, él probablemente es Madara, eso pensé cundo tu madre nos conto esto. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- Si fuera así, quien imaginaria que tanto elegido como Madara serian de la misma sangre. –Sakura se muestra algo sorprendida al igual que los demás.

- Si lo ponemos así les recuerdo que mi hermano y yo también llevábamos la misma sangre que Madara. –Kakashi los mira con aburrimiento. –Si se dan cuenta de la coincidencia, Madara también era tío nuestro, y mi hermano era el elegido. –al recordar ese detalle todos ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa en ellos mientras los Uchiha aprietan los puños con fuerza.

* * *

En la recepción del hospital se encuentra Jiao sentada en una de las sillas que están ahí, tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le caiga sobre el rostro.

- Jiao.

La mencionada alza el rostro al oír la voz de su abuelo, viéndolo de pie frente a ella mirándola con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

- Cuando Kakashi me aviso vine lo más rápido que pude. –Jiraiya quien viste una larga gabardina negra que lo cubre del frio se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella. – ¿Cómo esta?

- No lo sé. –dice en un susurro que por la cercanía el peliblanco apenas escucho.

- ¿Cómo estas tu? –el hombre la mira preocupado.

Jiao toma a su abuelo de las solapas y se acerca a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Jiraiya sonrío con algo de tristeza y la rodeo con sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como su abrigo es mojado por las lágrimas de su nieta.

- _Estos niños son muy fuertes sentimentalmente, pero cuando algo le pasa a uno de ellos, el otro debilita completamente su carácter. –_Jiraiya apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de su nieta. –Todo va a estar bien. Suigetsu es un chico fuerte y va salir de esta, además es un cabezón de primera al igual que tu… estoy seguro que hará lo que sea para regresar con su querida Jiao. –susurra solo para que ella lo oiga y Jiao asintió levemente manteniendo su rostro escondido en su pecho.

* * *

Después de un rato de sacar el dolor que sentía llorando en el pecho de su abuelo se ve a Jiao caminar por la recepción en compañía de su abuelo quien le pidió lo llevara a donde están los demás.

La peli-violeta tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto al igual que su nariz.

- ¡Jiao!

Ambos alzan la mirada al oír el grito de Sasuke viéndolo correr hacia donde están ellos.

- ¡Jiraiya-san! –exclama algo impresionado al verlo acompañado de la chica cuando se detuvo frente a estos.

- Hola. –el peliblanco sonríe amigable.

- ¿Cuándo llego?

- Hace un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa máster? –Jiao lo mira tranquila y Sasuke deja de mirar al peliblanco, para mirarla a ella notando lo rojo que tiene los ojos haciendo que su culpabilidad regrese porque sabe el motivo por el que están sus ojos así.

- Pasaron a Suigetsu a una habitación. Ya está fuera de peligro, pero sigue inconsciente. –Jiao ensancha los ojos. –solo permiten entrar una persona a verlo… está en la habitación diez.

Jiao no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr en busca de dicha habitación dejando a ambos varones que miran por donde se fue.

- Ella estuvo llorando. –Sasuke mira de reojo a Jiraiya.

- Si. –Jiraiya sonríe con algo de tristeza.

- Yo… lo siento, fu…

- No tienes porque disculparte. Suigetsu solo cumplió con su deber. –Jiraiya le sonríe amigable y Sasuke baja la mirada, apretando los puños, no le gusta que nadie lo culpe.

- Jiao me dijo lo mismo. –dice frustrado.

- Supongo te sentirías mejor si Jiao y yo te gritamos, insultamos y culpamos. Pero no esperes eso, tanto ellos como los demás guardianes, Kakashi y yo estamos conscientes de que lo primordial es tu vida. –dice con seriedad y Sasuke aprieta con más fuerza los puños. –Vamos elegido, llévame con los demás… no podre ver a mi nieto hasta que dejen que entre más de una persona y es seguro que Jiao no saldrá de ahí sino es junto Suigetsu. –Jiraiya sonríe divertido.

Sasuke solo asintió y sin apretar los puños ni alzar la mirada comenzó a guiar al peliblanco hacia donde están los demás.

* * *

- _Sasuke estúpido…. Jiao, Jiao, Jiao… nada mas piensa en ella, yo también soy su guardián y le vale mierda como me sienta… el muy estúpido solo le dijeron que Suigetsu está en cuarto y corrió gritando que buscara a Jiao… estúpido… ¿Por qué cojones me molesta eso?_ –Sakura que está sentada junto con los demás es rodeada por un aura asesina que hace que los demás se alejen temerosos, no sabiendo la razón pero ni locos se acercan a ella estando asi, capaz les rompen los huesos.

Unos acelerados pasos hacen que salga de sus pensamientos viendo solo una ventisca de aire pasar frente a ellos.

- ¿Esa era Jiao? –pregunta curioso el rubio.

- Si mis ojos tapatíos no me engañan, si lo es. –Itachi sonríe divertido.

- ¿Y el teme? –el rubio se rasca la nuca extrañado.

- Ahí viene. –Itachi apunta hacia donde viene Sasuke haciendo que todos volteen viéndolo en compañía de Jiraiya.

- ¡Jiraiya-san! –Kakashi se pone de pie acercándose al mencionado mientras que Mikoto e Itachi lo miran curiosos.

- Hola. –saluda amigable, sonriéndole a Kakashi.

Jiraiya desvía su mirada hacia donde están los Uchiha, y sus ojos se ensanchan, a los pocos segundos están frente a Mikoto tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Bella dama ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? –pregunta galante.

Kakashi sonrío divertido y Sakura cayó estilo anime. Naruto y Mikoto lo miran incrédulos mientras que ciertos pelinegros tienen una vena hinchada en la nuca.

- ¡Aléjese de mi madre viejo! –Sasuke furioso le da un zape en la cabeza.

- Bien hecho Sasuke. –Itachi lo felicita alzando su pulgar de la mano derecha.

- Sasuke-chan eso no se hace. –regaña Mikoto con desaprobación y Jiraiya quien tenía su cara estrellada en el suelo alza el rostro mirando embobado a la pelinegro, pensando que lo defiende porque ya lo ama y le demostrara su amor en algún cuarto del hospital.—A los ansíanos no se les trata así.

- ¿Anciano? –murmura incrédulo Jiraiya convirtiéndose en piedra al instante, es el peor insulto que puede recibir viniendo de una femenina.

Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi lo miran burlones, mitras que Naruto se retuerce de la risa y Kakashi niega divertido.

* * *

Jiao entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo se acerca a la cama donde está su hermano acostado boca arriba y teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Jiao comienza a quitarse todo los abrigos que trae puestos y bufandas, dejándolos caer en el suelo, quedando solo vestida con ese extravagante disfraz de duende, para después acostarse alado de su hermano, acurrucándose con él.

- Suigetsu tienes que despertar pronto, sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin ti. –le susurra cerca de su oído, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y cerrar sus ojos, acurrucándose más a su lado.

**Continuara**

**primero que nada; lo siento, en vdd lamento mucho la demora, se que fueron muchos dias sin actualizar, pero enserio que no tenia cabeza para escribir, mi mente estaba muy ocupada en otras cosas :(**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	22. El sexto guardián

**El sexto guardián**

_En medio del desierto está de pie Sasuke llevando puesta una capucha blanca encima, cubriéndole la cabeza y el cuerpo del fuerte sol._

_Frente al pelinegro hay una enorme pirámide con tres caras triangulares._

- _¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta para sí mismo el pelinegro mirando la pirámide._

_Una fuerte ventisca de aire trayendo consigo arena lo hizo cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos. Cuando la ventisca se disipo el pelinegro bajo con suavidad sus brazos y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver frente a él la silueta de un hombre más o menos de su estatura, teniendo la forma del cuerpo hecha con arena del desierto, lo único que sobresale son esos rasgados ojos de color verde agua y ese sello brillando en su frente que tiene los kanjis que escriben la palabra "arena"._

- _¿Cuánto tiempo planeas hacerme esperar? ¿Cuánto planeas permitir que siga estando solo? –hablo la silueta hecha con arena, su tono de voz es tranquilo, pero carente de emociones y sus ojos muestran profunda soledad._

_Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar más sorpresa por sus palabras y la soledad reflejada en los ojos de su guardia._

- _¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? _

_Otra nueva ventisca de viento trayendo consigo arena le dio de lleno, haciendo que nuevamente se cubra el rostro con sus brazos, pero evito tapar sus ojos, dejándolos entrelazados sin importar que la arena que entra en ellos le cale._

_Sasuke observo como la silueta del hombre hecha de arena se fue distorsionándose, llevándose el viento la arena que formaba su cuerpo._

- _¡Espera!... ¡Ayúdame a encontrarte! _

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abren de golpe. El pelinegro esta acostado boca arriba en su cama, teniendo su cuerpo cubierto por las gruesas cobijas que lo cubren del frio.

- Un sueño… es hora de encontrar el guardián tierra. –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y poso su brazo derecho sobre su frente. –_Hay que ir a buscarlo, pero Suigetsu sigue inconsciente… ha pasado una semana y no ha despertado. –_el pelinegro vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

Sasuke va camino hacia el hospital cargando un gran obento envuelto en un pañuelo rojo. El pelinegro lleva puesto unos jeans color azul oscuro; una sudadera color blanca con algunas letras en rojo al frente, y una bufanda roja cubriéndole la boca y nariz.

Cuando dobla la esquina ve a cierta peli-rosa de espaldas lo que le sorprendió un poco.

Sakura lleva puesta una falda de mezclilla que le llega debajo de los glúteos, debajo de esta lleva unas mallas color negras; una chamarra color café y unas botas y bufanda del mismo color. De su hombro sano cuelga una bolsa algo grande.

- ¡Sakura!

Ante el llamado la peli-rosa deja de caminar y voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Sasuke correr para darle alcance, cuando el pelinegro llego a su lado ambos comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Vas al hospital? –pregunta con interés.

- Si. –dice entre dientes. –Kakashi me chantajeo para que vaya a dejarle algo de ropa a Jiao, ya que la muy estúpida no sale del hospital para nada.

- Es verdad. Es la única que no va a casa ni a cambiarse. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez mientras Sakura mira de reojo el obento que carga el pelinegro.

- ¿También iras al hospital? –pregunta con cierta molestia y Sasuke frunció el seño pensando que a ella le molesta el saber que seguramente irán al mismo rumbo juntos.

- _Si no querías ir juntos simplemente no me hubieras esperado cuando te llame, solo me hubieras ignorado. –_Sasuke bufo. –Si. –responde cortante y Sakura frunce mas su seño.

- Itachi me comento que vas todos los días a llevarle el almuerzo, comida y cena a Jiao. –Sakura posa su vista al frente e intento no aparentar interés al hablar.

- Itachi tan informativo. –Sasuke gruñe molesto. – ¿Cuándo hablaste con Itachi? –su voz sonó con algo de reproche.

- Últimamente va mucho a casa para que Kakashi le ayude a controlar mejor su elemento. –dice con fastidio.

- _Ahora se a donde va todas las tardes… maldito Itachi colado. –_Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

- Como que te estás tomando muchas molestias con Jiao… es raro viniendo de ti… ¿algún interés en especial? –Sakura frunció el seño por mostrar más interés del que quiso, solo espera que Sasuke no le tomara importancia y sencillamente lo ignore.

- Sencillamente pienso cuidar de Jiao hasta que Suigetsu despierte. –dice con indiferencia y manteniendo su vista al frente.

Sakura cierra sus puños, apretándolos con fuerza y frunciendo mas su seño, reflejando la molestia que esas palabras le provocaron, pero que para su suerte Sasuke no noto.

- Hoy tuve un sueño... –Sakura lo mira de reojo mostrándose extrañada porque salga con eso.

- ¿Y eso es raro? –pregunta con sarcasmo.

- …soñé que estaba en un desierto, frente a una pirámide. –sigue relatando, intentando ignorar su comentario, pero ese tic nervioso en su ceja derecha delata que no lo ignoro del todo. –Frente a mi apareció el guardián arenaa. –Sakura mostro más interés. – ¿Alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Desierto y pirámides es obvio que muestra Egipto.

- Lo sé, pero no vamos a buscar por todo Egipto. –dice con obviedad y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada porque le responda así siendo que lo intenta a ayudar.

- Pues entonces pídele ayuda a Jiao, a ver si ayuda mejor que yo siendo que ahora no piensa en nada más que su Suigetsu. –dice con molestia, acelerando su paso.

- _¿Y ahora está que le pasa?_ –Sasuke la mira alejarse como la loca que es, para después suspirar con pesadez y seguirla.

* * *

Sin dirigirse la palabra y solo murmurando insultos hacia el otro; Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al piso donde está la habitación de Suigetsu.

Cuando llegan a donde está la habitación se detienen al ver a Jiraiya recargado en la puerta, teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunta serio Sasuke y el hombre asintió sin alzar el rostro.

- ¿Qué paso? –Sakura frunce el seño, tiene un muy mal presentimiento.

- Suigetsu… él… Jiao… —al hombre se le corta la voz, como si se contuviera las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Dónde está Jiao? –Sasuke ensancha los ojos, sintiendo terror.

- Adentro.

Sasuke empuja a Jiraiya y abre la puerta, adentrándose por completo a la habitación y se quedo tieso en medio de esta al ver a Jiao en el suelo desangrando, teniendo un cuchillo clavado en el corazón.

Sakura quien también entro a la habitación se sorprendió también ante la escena, en especial al ver que la maquina que marca el ritmo cardiaco de Suigetsu ya no marca nada, solo esta una línea recta dejando ver que su corazón dejo de latir.

- Ellos… —Sasuke no puede completar la frase, él también vio la maquina. No sabe cómo reaccionar y la culpa lo está atormentando.

- Seguramente Suigetsu no resistió y murió. Jiao no lo soporto y se suicido. –Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse, puede que se la pasaran molestándola pero se crio con ellos, los quiere aunque le cueste admitirlo.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Jajajajajaja…!

Jiao comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo de la risa acompañada de Suigetsu que lo hace desde la cama haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura ensanchen los ojos, para después fruncir el seño, ser rodeados por un aura asesina y una vena hinchárseles en la cabeza, que aumento más al ver como Jiao se quita el cuchillo mostrando que es de broma y Suigetsu les muestra que se desconecto los cables para que la maquina deje de marcar su ritmo cardiaco.

- ¡Jiao! ¡jajaja…! ¡no debiste…! ¡jajaja…! ¡reírte…! ¡jajaja…! ¡porque yo también…! ¡jajaja…! ¡hay! ¡Mi herida me duele por la risa! –Suigetsu deja de reír y hace una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Lo siento!…. ¡Jajaja…! –Jiao es otra historia, ella no tiene herida que le evite seguirse riendo, por lo que sigue en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa, sin importarse mancharse de la supuesta sangre. – ¡No pude evitarlo!… ¡jajajaja…! ¡…estaban a punto de llorar…! ¡jajaja…! –el aura asesina de Sasuke y Sakura aumenta de tamaño.

- ¿Se la creyeron? –Jiraiya entra emocionado a la habitación, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sakura voltea su cabeza a todo estilo exorcista haciendo que el hombre casi se mee del miedo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ayudarlos en algo así? –pregunta tétrica.

- Me pareció divertido… digo me convencieron con esas caritas de ángeles que ponen, sabes que soy débil ante ellas. –dice nervioso, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás de forma temerosa.

- Tú que los conoces mejor que nadie eres casi inmune a esas caras. –dice tétrica, volteando todo su cuerpo hacia él y caminando los pasos que se alejo.

- Ese casi fue el que me convención. –dice más nervioso.

- Sakura como mi guardián mátalo. –ordena tétrico Sasuke.

- Será un verdadero placer. –Sakura se truena los dedos de forma tétrica.

- ¡Soy inocente, mátelos a ellos que fue su idea! –Jiraiya comienza a llorar como nenita.

- ¡De uno en uno! –Sakura sonríe tétrica y como gata en celo se echa encima de Jiraiya para agarrarlo a golpes y este comenzó a llorar como nenita.

- Solo maten al abuelo, a nosotros no máster. –Suigetsu lo mira dolido. –Yo te salve la vida.

- Y yo sufrí mucho por eso máster. —Jiao pone ojos de mártir al igual que su gemelo haciendo que la culpa regrese nuevamente a Sasuke.

- _No sé si extrañar que Suigetsu siga inconsciente. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

* * *

Después de que Sakura le dará la paliza de su vida a Jiraiya –_el cual ahora está en otra habitación del hospital con doctores reanimándolo—_Sasuke intercedió por los gemelos sintiendo que se las debe y Sakura muy a su pesar no les hizo nada, pero se desquito dándole una patada en los huevos a Sasuke haciendo que los gemelos se rían con más ganas.

En este momento esta Sasuke ya con su compa ya recuperado sentado en una silla dentro de la habitación mientras Suigetsu esta recostado en su cama siendo alimentado por su hermana que está sentada a su lado dándole de comer la comida que Sasuke trajo, hecha por Mikoto. Sakura esta recargada en la pared alado de la ventana, teniendo los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia afuera, intentando controlar su furia porque Sasuke haya defendido a los gemelos, en especial le molesta que haya defendido a Jiao.

- ¡Di: ah~! –Jiao guía los palillos con comida hacia la boca del peliblanco.

- ¡Ah~! –Suigetsu abre su boca mientras sus ojos muestran diversión.

- _Sinceramente estos dos me empalagan cuando se ponen así. –_Sasuke mira asqueado a esos dos, no solo la imagen es de lo más melosa sino también ese fondo rosado que los rodea. – ¿Cuándo despertaste Suigetsu? –el mencionado voltea a verlo mientras mastica y Jiao lleva un poco de comida a su boca, ya que también tiene hambre, estos últimos días no ha comido bien.

- En la madrugada. –dice pensativo cuando paso bocado.

- Tardaste mucho en despertar. –dice con reproche Jiao haciendo que el peliblanco la mira ahora a ella y le sonría apenado.

- Lo siento… te sentiste muy sola ¿verdad? –Suigetsu muestra tristeza en sus ojos.

- Mucho. –Jiao hace un infantil puchero y Suigetsu sonríe divertido.

- Te recompensare… también te recompensare por hacer que lloraras. –dice burlón.

- Yo no llore. –exclama ofendida y avergonzada, volteando su rostro a un lado en un intento ocultar su sonrojo.

- ¿No? entonces… ¿Qué mojo mi pecho cuando desperté? –pregunta extrañado, sobándose la barbilla y Jiao gruñe molesta.

- Como sea. –Sakura los interrumpe haciendo que todos posen su mirada en ella. –Espero seas más cuidadoso a la otra estúpido, no quiero aguantar a esta estúpida comportándose de manera más extraña. –dice despectiva, apuntando a Jiao que la miro ofendida.

- Dejen de molestar a mi Jiao… que sufrió mucho. –Suigetsu abraza a su hermana y fulmina con la mirada a Sakura.

- ¿Quién empezó? –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Solo yo la puedo molestar. –Suigetsu asintió dándose la razón a si mismo haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura rodeen los ojos.

- Como sea… cambiando de tema soñé con el guardián arena, mas no sé exactamente dónde buscarlo, solo sé que está en Egipto. –Jiao se separa de su hermano y lo miran ambos con interés.

- ¿Qué viste en tu sueño máster? –preguntan ambos.

- Una pirámide.

- ¿Y qué forma tenia? –Suigetsu lo mira curioso.

- Triangular. –dice con obviedad haciendo que a los gemelos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Jiao creo que deberías llevar a máster a una biblioteca para que busquen fotos de pirámides de Egipto para que te diga cual vio y así poder darnos una idea de donde comenzar a buscar.

- Pero…

- Yo estaré bien, no me moveré de aquí. –Suigetsu le guiña un ojo deforma picara haciendo que Jiao suspire con pesadez.

- ¿Ustedes conocen las pirámides de Egipto? –pregunta curioso.

- Si, fuimos hace dos años a Egipto de vacaciones con el abuelo. –ambos sonríen de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Vez Sakura? Ellos si ayudan. –Sasuke le sonríe burlón y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada mientras los gemelos se miran entre si y sonríen con burla, sospechando que esos dos andan de pique como siempre.

- Vamos máster, yo te ayudare a aclarar mejor tu sueño. –Jiao se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar con burla a Sakura que la fulmino con la mirada, Jiao solo agradece que las miradas no puedan matar.

Sakura gruño furiosa y camino hacia la puerta también.

- ¿Yuig-hua los acompañaras? –pregunta divertido Suigetsu haciendo que Sakura se detenga antes de cruzar la puerta mas no voltee a verlo.

- Obvio. También quiero saber dónde está el otro guardián que espero no sea un bueno para nada como ustedes. –dice cortante, siguiendo su camino.

- _Y yo nací ayer… esa va porque no los quiere dejar solos. –_Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa burlona.

- Suigetsu. –el mencionado voltea hacia Sasuke que está de pie y sin mirarlo. –yo…

- Tú no tienes culpa. Yo cumplí con mi deber. –Suigetsu lo mira serio.

- Tu deber es protegerme lo sé, pero pude haberte matado.

- Si para salvarte eso es necesario…

- ¿Y Jiao? ¿La piensas dejar sola por cumplir ese dichoso deber? –Sasuke lo mira furioso.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido Jiao? ¿Si ella muere salvándome? ¿Si yo la mato? ¿Qué harás? ¿Cómo te sentirás? –los ojos de Sasuke muestran más furia y Suigetsu bajo la cabeza, apretando con fuerza los puños.

- Mi deberse supone debe estar primero, por eso naci. –dice con sequedad.

- Se supone tu lo has dicho…

- Lo sé, y sé que estoy cometiendo un error, porque cuando mencionaste a ti matando a Jiao yo solo pensé en que te mataría a ti también sin importar que tu vida debe importarme más que la de Jiao.

- ¿Pero te importa más la vida de ella? –Suigetsu aprieta con más fuerza los puños y sin alzar la mirada. –Pues para Jiao es igual así que no seas tan estúpido y no intervengas así en un ataque a la próxima, si te importa tanto su vida no la destruyas al destruir la tuya. –Suigetsu siguió sin alzar el rostro.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te deje morir? –pregunta furioso.

- No estúpido, solo no te lances así, bien pudiste empujarme para desviar el ataque… solo quiero que pienses antes de actuar. Yo por otro lado aprendí a no confiarme y me di cuenta que tengo mucho que entrenar sino quiero que los demás arriesguen el trasero por mí. –dice con firmeza y Suigetsu alza su rostro mostrando sorpresa para después sonreír levemente.

- Máster la verdad no pensé, solo me interpuse, pero tienes razón, debo pensar más las cosas, no quiero que Jiao vuelva a sufrir así. –dice con diversión.

- Hmn. –Sasuke da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida, para no seguir haciendo esperar a las otras dos.

- _A su manera se preocupa por nosotros… es buen líder. –_Suigetsu mira divertido por donde se fue.

* * *

En la biblioteca, frente a un estante con libros se encuentra de pie Jiao sosteniendo un gran libro abierto, a su derecha esta Sakura viendo el libro y a su izquierda esta Sasuke.

- ¡Es esta! –exclama el pelinegro apuntando una de las fotografías de pirámides que se muestran en el libro.

- ¿Seguro? –Sakura se inclina un poco para poder ver a Sasuke y este hace lo mismo para verla a ella.

- Se perfectamente lo que vi en mi sueño. –dice ofendido porque dude de él y Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- Es la pirámide Roja de Seneferu. Se encuentra en Dahshur, una población egipcia que se encuentra a cuarenta kilómetros de El Cairo, capital de Egipto. –informa aburrida Jiao.

- Ahora sabemos dónde comenzar. Tenemos un dato más exacto. –Sasuke sonríe complacido mientras que Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza y su seño se frunció.

- _Tal parece que Jiao si ayudo más que yo. _

- ¿A dónde vas Yuig-hua? –Jiao la voltea a ver curiosa.

- A decirle a los demás para ponernos de acuerdo para ir. –dice cortante y sin detener su paso, caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Jiao y Sasuke miran extrañados por donde se fue, no sabiendo ahora de que se enojo, para después voltearse a ver entre sí.

- ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez máster? –Jiao lo mira burlona.

- Nada. –dice ofendido. –Se enoja de la nada siempre, es una neurótica… además lo dices como si siempre fuera yo quien le hace cosas cuando es ella la que siempre comienza a insultarme.

- Como sea. –Jiao se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Creo que deberíamos ir también a hablar con los demás para ponernos de acuerdo con el viaje. –dice pensativa para después suspirar con pesadez. –_Suigetsu no podrá viajar, tendré que estar alejada de él varios días… espero encontremos rápido al guardián arena para así demorar lo menos posible. _

- Tú regresa al hospital. No necesitas ponerte de acuerdo con nosotros porque no iras. –le dice indiferente.

- ¿Por qué? –Jiao frunce el seño mostrándose ofendida.

- Porque te quedaras aquí cuidando a Suigetsu. Si vas no te concentraras por estar preocupada por él y no quiero batallar. –dice con firmeza, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Pero…

- Es una orden de tu máster, solo hazme caso. –Sasuke agita una mano con indiferencia mientras sigue su camino y sin voltearla a ver.

- _Recuerdo que te mencionamos que solo te haríamos caso cuando ordenas algo en batalla y cuando estés lo suficiente entrenado, pero solo esta vez hare una excepción. –_Jiao ríe entre dientes viendo por donde se fue.

Jiraiya está leyendo el periódico, sentado en una de las sillas que está en la habitación de su nieto—_ya se recupero de la paliza que le dio Sakura—_, en cuanto Suigetsu esta recostado en la cama jugando en su tablet.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos varones alcen la mirada viendo a Jiao quien se adentro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Descubrieron más sobre el sueño del máster? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- Si. Es la pirámide Roja de Seneferu. Les dije donde está. –responde caminando hacia la cama de su gemelo y estese hizo a un lado dejándola recostarse alado de él. –Se pondrán de acuerdo para ir a buscar al guardián Arena ahorita… por obvias razones no iras tu, y máster ordeno que no vaya yo porque según él seré un estorbo porque estaré preocupada por ti.

- Eso es muy cierto. –Jiraiya sonríe divertido y su nieta lo mira ofendida.

- Hay que admitir que nuestro máster está aprendiendo a ser un buen máster. –Suigetsu asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Ya. –Jiao ahora mira ofendida a su gemelo. –Aun así estoy preocupada. Yuig-hua e Itachi son confiables, han entrenado desde niños como nosotros, pero Naruto no es de fiar, ni se diga del tío Kakashi. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de los gemelos haciendo que Jiraiya sonría divertido.

- Aunque lo duden Kakashi es de fiar. Puede siempre mostrarse vago y despreocupado, pero si la situación lo requiere actuara para protegerlos.

- Lo dudo, no hizo nada cuando hirieron a Suigetsu. –dice resentida y Suigetsu alza ambas cejas extrañado porque su gemela se exprese así de Kakashi. –Él sabía del poder de Hidan y no nos dijo nada. –aclara al ver como la mira su hermano y este suspiro con pesadez.

- Kakashi no puede estar en todo Jiao… no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero deja de culpar a Kakashi por algo que no es su culpa. En vez de buscar culpables mejor piensa una forma para que se hagan más fuertes y cosas como estas no vuelvan a pasar. –dice en forma de regaño y Jiao bufa.

- El abuelo tiene razón Jiao; tío Kakashi no tiene la culpa, él estaba protegiendo a Mikoto-san, no puede estar en todo y si no nos dijo el poder de Hidan, no creo que lo haya hecho para dañarnos porque te recuerdo está de nuestro lado, lo más seguro fue que se le olvido y no lo culpo, él peleo contra ellos hace cientos de años.

- Ya entendí. –dice entre dientes, molesta porque ambos la regañen a ella. –Aun así sigo sintiéndome insegura porque no vayamos con nuestro máster. –dice con firmeza, cambiando el tema para que ya no la repriman.

Suigetsu negó divertido y poso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hermana, agitándole el cabello haciendo que esta lo mire con reproche, mientras Jiraija ríe entre dientes.

- Yo también ciento inseguridad, desde que conocimos al máster va a ser la primera vez que estemos muy lejos de él. –Jiao asintió dándole la razón a su hermano. – ¿Sin nosotros quien les salvara el trasero cuando se metan en líos?

- ¡Esta dicho! –Jiraiya se pone de pie haciendo que sus nietos lo miren curioso. –Yo iré en el lugar de mis queridos nietos. Conmigo acompañándolos el elegido estará a salvo al igual que los demás y mis nietos se sentirán tranquilos. –dice con heroísmo.

- Suigetsu ahora estoy más preocupada por nuestro máster. –Jiao mira acongojada a su gemelo.

- Lo sé Jiao, yo me siento igual. –Suigetsu se muestra igual de acongojado que su gemela.

- Mocosos mal agradecidos. –Jiraiya los fulmina con la mirada mientras una vena se hincha en su frente. –Iré y les probare que yo defiendo mejor al elegido que ustedes, después de todo fui yo quien les enseño casi todo lo que saben en cuanto a pelea se refiere. –Jiraiya camina a paso firme hacia la salida para ir a ponerse de acuerdo con los demás, ante la mirada tranquila de los gemelos.

- Todo ese drama se lo aventó para ocultar que en verdad va a ver egipcias bailándole en poca ropa. –dice con seguridad Suigetsu entrecerrando los ojos.

- Tenlo por seguro, después de todo cuando fuimos ahí prometió aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para regresar a ver esas exóticas mujeres bailar esos eróticos bailes. —Jiao también entrecierra la mirada. –Lo que me recuerda que había alguien más que miraba como perro hambriento esas mujeres. –Jiao fulmina con la mirada a Suigetsu, recordando viejos rencores.

Suigetsu se tenso y comenzó a reír de forma exagerada mientras se rasca la nuca haciendo que Jiao afile más su mirada.

- Antes no podía tener a Jiao como quería, ahora que ya la tengo no necesito ver a las demás porque Jiao siempre será la única para mí. –Suigetsu pone ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia y Jiao entrecierra la mirada mostrándose dudosa. – ¡Soy sincero! –exclama ofendido porque no le crea.

- Haremos que te creo. –Suigetsu suspira con pesadez porque duden de él siendo que es tan buen niño.

- Debería creerme Jiao. –Suigetsu inclina su rostro hacia ella, haciendo que sus narices se rosen. —Pero ya que mencionaste eso, cuando me alivie deberías bailarme como las egipcias y usar esa sexy vestimenta. –susurra con perversión.

- Idiota, yo no bailo. –dice divertida.

- Podrías intentarlo por mí. –Suigetsu le sonríe con picardía.

- Me lo pensare si tú me bailas primero. –Jiao también sonríe con picardía.

- Si después bailas tú lo considerare. –Suigetsu termina con la distancia que los separa uniendo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave pero apasionado que Jiao respondió gustosa.

* * *

En el aeropuerto se encuentra Mikoto sonriendo con esa calidez que la caracteriza. Frente a ella están Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- Espero se porten bien chicos. –Mikoto mira con advertencia a sus hijos.

- Seremos niños buenos mami. –Itachi pone su mejor expresión de niño bueno, hasta parpadea para verse más lindo y Sasuke roda los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza por llevar la misma sangre de ese ser que el destino no solo lo jode dándoselo como hermano sino también como guardián.

- Por favor cuídense.

- No se preocupe Mikoto-san que yo protegeré a sus retoños. –Jiraiya hace una pose heroica haciendo que los varones Uchiha entrecierren su mirada mientras que Sakura roda los ojos y Kakashi sonríe divertido.

- ¡Yo también protegeré al par de teme dattebayo!, así que no se preocupe que bajo la protección de Namikaze Naruto todos estarán a salvo. –el rubio también hace una pose heroica y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Oye que llames a Sasuke teme es justificable, pero no es justificable que me llames así a mi también. –Itachi mira ofendido al rubio.

- Oye que yo tampoco soy un teme. –Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

- Pero son el teme menor y teme mayor. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna.

Sasuke e Itachi se miran de reojo y asintieron, no van a permitir que un idiota los ofenda.

- Ven dobe vamos a registrar las maletas. –Sasuke le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Naruto y sonríe de forma tétrica.

- ¿Eh? –Naruto mira como bicho raro a Sasuke, es raro que sea "amigable" con él.

- Si, vamos. Yo los acompaño. –Itachi le pasa un brazo por los hombros, del otro lado al rubio y ambos se llevan al extrañado rubio que su instinto no le alerta que esos dos buscan alejarlo de donde esta Mikoto para darle su merecida paliza, no harán eso frente a su mami o los castigara.

- Se llevan tan bien. Eso me hace tan feliz. –Mikoto los mira alejarse orgullosa.

Los otros tres miran incrédulos a la pelinegra al no suponer las intensiones de sus hijos y sintiendo lastima por Naruto, pero le verán el lado bueno: si lo noquean al menos no lo soportaran durante el viaje.

- Jiraiya-san, váyase tranquilo que yo cuidare de sus nietos. Le prometo ir todos los días a llevarles de comer al hospital. –Mikoto le sonríe amigable al peliblanco.

- Se lo agradeceré mucho. –Jiraiya le regresa la sonrisa.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que usted y sus nietos están al pendiente de mi familia.

- _Al fin vacaciones. No teniendo a esos gemelos cerca descansare mentalmente de ellos. –_Sakura sonríe bobalicona, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras un aura brillante la rodea, desde que le dijeron que ninguno de los gemelos ira, en especial Jiao sintió que regresaba a la vida.

* * *

**Dahsgu; Egipto.**

Caminando por un oscuro pasillo que a su costado tiene varias celdas pequeñas y que apenas tienen un escusado; se ve a una mujer de cabellera rubia y ondulada que la lleva recogida en dos coletas traseras. Sus facciones son sencillas pero lindas; tiene un color de piel claro y sus ojos son grandes y levemente rasgados de color negro. Su cuerpo es delgado, busto acentuado, cintura pequeña y caderas un poco anchas. Su vestimenta no se logra apreciar debido a esa túnica blanca que lleva sobre la ropa.

La mujer carga una bandeja que contiene un plato con una especie de estofado, un pan y un vaso con agua.

Los ojos de la rubia muestran algo de temor, que se va marcando más conforme avanza.

La mujer se detiene en una de las celdas en donde se aprecia una figura masculina estando sentada en la esquina de la celda, donde la luz del sol que entra por la pequeña ventanilla no llega, haciendo que la oscuridad tape al hombre.

- Tú comida… Gaa… Gaara. –dice temerosa, colocándola en el suelo.

El chico abrió sus ojos permitiendo que aun en la oscuridad se vean esos ojos rasgados de un color verde agua que se muestran fríos y solitarios.

La mujer intimidada por no poderle sostener la mirada solo deja la comida en el suelo, cerca de la celda para que él chico la tome y se aleja de la celda corriendo.

Sin importarle la comida el chico volvió a cerrar sus ojos, recargando su frente en sus rodillas.

* * *

La mujer siguió corriendo, subiendo unas escaleras, cuando llego al final casi choca contra un chico alto y de cuerpo marcado, cabello castaño y ojos rasgados de color negro. En sus mejillas tiene pintadas unas franjas moradas. Y viste una túnica blanca y unas sandalias cafés.

- ¡Kankuro! –exclama sorprendida al verlo ahí.

- Oe, debiste esperarme para traerle su comida. –dice con algo de reproche. –Sabes que te arriesgas mucho viniendo sola. La última vez a un guardia casi le arranca una mano.

- Lo sé… es solo que ya es tarde y no había comido nada. Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo y no quería dejar que se malpase… hasta ahora solo a nosotros no nos ha atacado. –dice seria.

- Que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora no significa que no lo vaya a hacer algún día. –Kankuro suspira con pesadez. –Por eso es mejor ir acompañados.

- ¡Es nuestro hermano Kankuro, no es un monstro! –exclama furiosa. –Ya estás hablando como nuestro padre. –dice con decepcion.

- Sé que es nuestro hermano Temari, pero incluso tú le temes. –la rubia inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y aprieta los puños.

- Es solo que suficiente cargo de conciencia tengo con no hacer nada mientras él está en ese calabozo desde niño y es usado de esa forma, como para aun permitir que se malpase en sus comidas. –dice mostrando dolor en su tono de voz.

- No puedes hacer nada. Ninguno de nosotros puede oponerse a la voluntad de nuestro padre… además es mejor que Gaara esté ahí, de esa forma nadie volverá a salir herido. Él no es un humano normal. –Kankuro posa una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia que aprieta los puños con fuerza.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja sakurita tendra unas lindas vacasiones sin los gemelos, al menos se librara por un momento de los celos ke sta teniendo hacia jiao, sin razon aparente jajaja lo ke ace el amorsh**

**ya aparecio el sexto guardian y como nos dimos cuenta es gaarita *¬***

**pobechito de mi pelirrojo siempre solitario TwT**

**spero el kap leshaya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	23. Porque soy un monstruo

**Porque soy un monstruo**

- Así que para abarcar más nos dividiremos en tres grupos de dos. –dice Jiraiya complacido por su idea, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Jiraiya lleva puestos unos pantalones blancos de seda, al igual que la camisa de mangas cortas que lleva puesta. Sobre su cabeza cubriéndolo del sol lleva un sombrero café siendo del mismo color que sus zapatos.

Los seis se encuentran en la entrada de Dahshur. Habían rentado habitaciones en el mejor hotel de Cairo que el peliblanco escogió para todos, alegando que él solo está acostumbrado a lujos y como es buena gente le pagara las habitaciones a los demás, total, gastarse eso para él es como sacarse un moco.

- _¿Por qué no pensé en esa idea?—_Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi lo miran con ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke lleva puesto un bermuda color beige y una playera de mangas cortas que le queda levemente holgada, es de color gris claro. Sobre su cabeza cubriéndolo del sol lleva puesta una gorra beige y usa unas sandalias cafés.

Itachi trae puestos unos jeans celestes; una playera de tirantes color roja que le queda ceñida, y y unos tenis blancos. Sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una gorra roja.

Sakura viste un short de mezclilla que le llega a media pierna y es ceñido; unos tenis blancos y una blusa de mangas cortas color celeste que le queda ceñida. Cubriendo su cabeza trae puesta una gorra del mismo color que su blusa y usa unos tenis blancos. Los tres colgando de forma cruzada en sus hombros llevan un termo con agua.

- ¡Esa es una buena idea dattebayo! –exclama emocionado Naruto subiéndole el ego a Jiraiya y haciendo que a los otros tres les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto lleva puesto un bermuda color café; una playera que le queda levemente holgada de color naranja y encima un chaleco que le llega a la parte media del los glúteos, tiene varios bolsillos como adorno y lo lleva abierto. Sus tenis son de color blancos y sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo del sol lleva una gorra anaranjada que en cada lado tiene pegadas agarraderas donde se colocaron un par de termos que sobresalen popotes que los tiene a la altura de sus labios.

- ¿Decidimos los grupos al azar? –pregunta aflojerado Kakashi y Jiraiya asintió emocionado, sacando de entre sus ropas unos palitos.

Kakashi viste unos jeans azul marino; una playera que le queda ceñida de color verde seco, no tiene mangas y el cuello es un poco alto. Sus tenis son de color blancos y sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una gorra verde.

- Elige Kakashi. –Jiraiya le extiende los palitos al peli-plata que tomo uno y dejo ver que la punta que escondía con el puño Jiraiya es de color negra.

El peliblanco fue ofreciéndole los palitos a cada uno. Sakura y Sasuke sacaron color rojo. Itachi y Naruto de color azul y Jiraiya de color negro.

- Las parejas serán quienes tienen los mismos colores. –dice complacido por su idea.

Sasuke y Sakura se miran con fastidio al saber que irán juntos. Itachi y Naruto bajan la cabeza derrotados, ellos no querían ir con un teme o un idiota dependiendo el punto de vista de cada uno, de hecho ellos preferían ir con la femenina del grupo.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que ir en grupo ustedes dos?! –Kakashi apunta a Sasuke y Sakura.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Odio esta maldita suerte de perro que me cargo! –exclama molesta Sakura.

- Ni que yo este brindo de la felicidad por ir contigo. –Sasuke la mira con fastidio y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Si el teme no quiere ir con Saku… —Kakashi no dejo que el rubio termine su frase porque le dio un codazo en la cara, hundiéndole el rostro.

- ¡Pido un rembolso Jiraiya-san! ¡Póngame con mi bebé! –exige y Sakura chasquea la lengua.

- No hay rembolso. Cada quien ira con quien les toco. –Jiraiya asintió con seriedad y Kakashi puso expresión de circunstancia.

- _Maldito destino que se ensaña con siempre ponerlos juntos. Ese cochino elegido me quitara mi bebé. –_Kakashi baja la cabeza siendo rodeado por un aura depresiva.

- Tks… comencemos. Entre más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor. –dice Sasuke cortante, comenzando a caminar hacia el pueblo.

- ¿Desde cuando te crees el líder? –Sakura molesta lo sigue.

- Te recuerdo que soy el elegido, por lo tanto el líder. –dice Sasuke arrogante.

- Te haces un poco más fuerte y se te suben los sumos… mariquita.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste frentona?

- ¡No me digas frentona, estúpido!

- Frentona, frentona, frentona….

Naruto e Itachi los miran alejarse incrédulos ante su infantil discusión para después suspirar con pesadez. En cuanto Kakashi se deprime mas, para él esas peleas son como palabras de amor entre ellos.

- _Del odio al amor solo un paso. –_Itachi niega divertido. –Vamos Naruto, busquemos a ese guardián. –Itachi comienza a caminar para también adentrarse al pueblo y tomar la dirección contraria que tomaron los otros dos.

- ¡Sii! ¡Lo encontraremos primero dattebayo! –exclama enérgico, siguiendo a su compañero.

- Mi querido amigo levanta esos ánimos. –Jiraiya le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

- ¿Cómo quiere que levante los ánimos si el destino se ensaña en juntar mas a mi pequeña con ese elegido pervertido? –dice todo deprimido, mirando de reojo a Jiraiya. –Si usted tiene visiones debió haber visto esta y prevenirme para elegir otro palito. –dice con reproche.

- De hecho si vi que palito erigirían todos, por eso puse el tuyo del mismo color que el mío. –Jiraiya le sonríe socarrón y Kakashi lo mira como si fuera un traidor. – ¡Oh vamos! No me mires así mi viejo amigo que lo hice porque tengo pensado llevarte al paraíso de Egipto mientras esos cuatro trabajan como burros bajo el sol buscando al siguiente guardián. –Jiraiya sonríe de forma socarrona y Kakashi lo mira con interés. – ¡A los Jira-camellos! –dice de forma heroica, apuntando en donde dejaron los seis camellos amarrados.

- ¡Yes sir! –Kakashi se dirige a los camellos siendo seguido por Jiraiya.

* * *

- Oye ¿donde crees que este el guardián arena? –Sasuke mira curioso a Sakura, ignorando como los pueblerinos que están en el mercado por dónde van los miran curiosos y murmuran al ver turistas.

- ¿Yo que se? Dímelo tu "líder". –Sakura lo mira con superioridad y al llamarlo líder simulo hacer comillas con sus dedos.

- No entiendo porque siempre me tiene que tocar con una frentona neurótica. –le dice entre dientes.

- ¿Sabes qué? –Sakura detiene su paso y voltea su cuerpo hacia él haciendo que Sasuke la imite poniéndose en posición de pelea, esperando cualquier golpe de ella para contrarrestarlo. – ¡Ya me hartaste elegido de mierda! –Sasuke frunce el seño por como lo llamo. –Mejor que cada uno vaya por su lado. Quiero disfrutar no tener a los gemelos cerca y si te alejas de mi lo disfrutare aun mas.

- Perfecto porque ya no te soporto. Si no lo surgirías tú lo haría yo. –Sasuke da media vuelta, doblando en el siguiente puesto ante la mirada furiosa de Sakura.

- Idiota. –Sakura bufa, mirándolo alejarse.

* * *

En un sucio callejón se ve a Temari recargada en la pared, mirando furiosa a los tres hombres sucios y barbones que la tienen acorralada, y le sonríen de forma lasciva.

- ¿Qué hace la hija del hombre más rico del pueblo andando sola? –dice uno de ellos, ampliando su sonrisa.

- Y por estos rumbos. –le sigue el otro.

- ¿Me pregunto cuanto dará su padre para recuperarla si la secuestramos?

- Hagan lo que quieran. Igual no obtendrán nada de mi padre. Él no soltara ni una sola libra ni aunque de sus hijos se trate. –Temari los mira retador y los hombros sonríen de una forma que le dio mala espina.

- Bueno, tal vez no obtengamos dinero, pero podemos obtener otra cosa de ti. –uno de ellos le toma un mechón de su pelo haciendo que ella marque mas su mueca de desagrado e intente alejar su rostro de ese tipo, pero la pared se lo impide.

- La hija del señor del desierto es preciosa, nos divertiremos mucho con ella. –otro de los hombres le toma el rostro con brusquedad y acerca su rostro a ella haciéndola mostrar desagrado al percibir su asqueroso aliento.

- Estos hombres te enseñaran modales princesita, te quitaremos lo salvaje. –uno de ellos se lame la lengua de forma lasciva.

Temari aprieta con fuerza sus puños, sabe que contra ellos tres no puede, aun así sigue buscando la forma de alejarse de ellos y evitar que la violen, pero ensancha los ojos cuando una pequeña roca golpea en el costado de la cara del tipo que estaba por besarla a la fuerza, sacándole un chichón.

- ¿Quién se atreve…? –el hombre al igual que los demás voltean hacia la entrada del callejón viendo la silueta de una mujer, la cual al estar el sol atrás de ella no permite que vean bien su físico, pero por la silueta que ven tiene un cuerpo escultural.

- Escogieron un mal día para molestar a una mujer estando yo de mal genio. –dice tétrica la chica, dando algunos pasos hacia al frente dejando ver esa peli-rosa que ninguno ha visto por el pueblo, por sus ropas se nota que es turista, pero lo que les sorprendió además de su hermoso y exótico físico es que alrededor de ella levitan pequeñas rocas mientras en su frente brilla en marrón un extraño símbolo que cuando Temari lo vio mostro aun mas sorpresa que los otros tres. –No me ensuciare las manos con escoria. –Sakura sonríe de forma espeluznante y al instante las rocas que levitan a su alrededor son lanzadas hacia los tipos que horrorizados empiezan a correr.

- ¡Es un demonio! –exclaman los tres corriendo.

- Que crueles. –dice mostrándose falsamente ofendida Sakura y las rocas se dirigieron a ellos con más velocidad.

Los hombres al sentir las rocas más cerca aceleran el paso pero ensanchan los ojos horrorizados cuando la pared del callejón les evitar seguir huyendo justo en el momento que las pequeñas rocas los golpea por todos lados hasta dejarlos inconscientes con bolas y moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Sakura camino hacia la rubia mientras el sello poco a poco va desapareciendo de su frente, pero detuvo su paso al ver como la rubia muestra miedo e intenta pegarse más a la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

- Me miras con miedo a mí que te salve cuando no mirabas con miedo a esos hombres que te iban a violar. –Sakura alza ambas cejas. –Rara. –dice rodando los ojos, para después dar media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí.

Temari frunce el seño por como la llamo, pero al ver que esta por irse aprieta los puños con fuerza intentando armarse de valor.

- ¡Espera!

Sakura deja su siguiente paso en el aire y la voltea a ver sobre su hombro extrañada.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes controlarte teniendo ese sello que apareció en tu frente?

Sakura ensancha levemente los ojos mostrándose sorprendida y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

- ¿Has visto a alguien con un sello como el mío?

- No es del todo como el tuyo, pero si muy parecido. Brilla con un aura café y tiene otros símbolos en la estrella. –dice seria.

- ¿Dónde lo has visto? –pregunta seria.

- ¿Si te lo digo puedes ayudarlo a que controle ese demonio como tú lo haces? –Sakura frunce el seño.

- Yo no controlo ningún demonio. –dice ofendida. –Yo controlo mis poderes. Así que si pensabas que esa persona que posee un sello parecido al mío tiene un demonio que lo controla te equivocas. Solamente no puede controlar el poder con el que nació porque no ha habido quien lo guie. –Temari se muestra sorprendida por lo dicho.

- ¿Y tú podrías ayudarlo a controlar esos poderes que dices? –pregunta con interés. –_Gaara tal vez si puedo ayudar a que ya no sigas ahí. –_la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada.

- Si. –dice con seguridad haciendo que la rubia se muestre más emocionada.

- Hablemos en un lugar más seguro.

Sakura asintió y la siguió manteniéndose alerta en todo momento, sabe que no es bueno confiarse. Temari comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón siendo seguida por Sakura.

* * *

- ¡Santas carambolas Jiraiya-san! –exclama de forma pervertida Kakashi con su ojo que torno forma de estrella.

Kakashi y Jiraiya están sentados sobre varios cojines de varios colores en un salón adornado con tela de diferentes colores. Ambos miran de forma pervertida a las diez bailarinas de belleza exótica y cuerpos esculturales, vistiendo ropa que deja poco a la imaginación típica de las bailarinas de la región.

- Te dije que te traería al paraíso chico maravilla. –Jiraiya le palmea la espalda de forma amigable al peli-plata que asintió sin despegar su vista de las bailarinas.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? –Sakura esta atrás de Temari que le da la espalda, y mira de reojo hacia los lados notando la zona deshabitada a la que la guio, ni siquiera hay casas cerca.

- Mi hermano menor, él… él es a quien le aparece ese sello en la frente y cuando eso pasa suele controlar la arena haciéndola un arma. –dice con tristeza, volteando su cuerpo hacia la peli-rosa que no se mostro sorprendida por eso.

- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano menor? –pregunta mostrándose seria y frunció el seño al ver como los ojos de la chica muestran tristeza.

- Encerrado en los calabozos de mi padre.

Sakura frunció el seño y sus ojos mostraron desagrado al saber eso.

- Lleva encerrado ahí desde que tiene cinco años de edad. –Temari desvía su mirada, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos jade que muestran indignación.

- ¿Lo han encerrado solo por ser diferente? –Sakura mostro asqueada en su tono de voz y Temari apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Eso fue por seguridad…

- ¿De quién? –Sakura alza su rostro, mostrándose altanera.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –grita alterada. –Gaara… él aunque sea mi hermano no es una buena persona, es un demonio. Cuando nació mato a mi madre al darle a luz. –Sakura sonríe mostrando ironía. –a los cinco años perdió el control por un berrinche y con la arena mato a nuestro tío, el hermano de mi madre. –dice reflejando dolor. –a pesar de eso no le odio… es mi hermano menor después de todo y me duele verlo encerrado en ese calabozo y que sea usado para las peleas clandestinas de mi padre en donde cada noche asesina a sus contrincantes por ordenes de mi padre… si tu eres un mostro como él llévatelo contigo, aléjalo de aquí, que se vaya con los de su especie.

- No sé si es egoísta tu acción o es lastima hacia tu hermano. –Sakura sonríe de forma irónica y Temari la fulmina con la mirada. –pero igual pensaba llevarme a tu hermano conmigo… escúchalo bien, él no es un mostro. Él nació con esos poderes porque está destinado a salvar el asqueroso trasero tuyo y de tu padre, al igual que el de toda la humanidad.

- ¿Cómo un demonios asesino como Gaara haría algo así? –pregunta incrédula.

- Él es un asesino por culpa de ustedes… ¿no dijiste que tu padre lo obliga a matar en esas peleas para ganar dinero? –Sakura la mira con desprecio.

- Antes de eso te mencione también que mato a mi madre y a mi tío. –Temari también la mira altanera.

- Lo de tu madre no fue culpa de él que ella no haya podido soportar darle a luz, simplemente era una mujer débil…

- ¡No era débil! ¡Pudo soportar darnos a luz a mi hermano y a mí! Si ella no resistió dar a luz a Gaara es porque él es un demonio. –la interrumpe furiosa e indignada.

- … y seguro el asesinato de tu tío fue un accidente porque no tuvo quien le ayude a controlar su poder. –sigue su dialogo ignorando la interrupción de ella haciendo que se muestre más furiosa. –Pero estas idioteces no las vamos a discutir… llévame a donde tienen a tu hermano. Lo alejare de los verdaderos monstruos. –Sakura alza su rostro mostrando una mirada altanera y sonrisa burlona provocando que la rubia apriete los puños furiosa, pero saber que no le conviene hacerla enojar si ella es como su hermano.

* * *

Naruto e Itachi van caminando por el pueblo, están en una zona que se ve que es de lo más baja en el lugar, más ellos no le toman importancia a que un asesino o ladrón del lugar se les eche encima, pueden lidiar fácilmente con ello, así que solo mantienen instinto alerta por si sienten el poder del guardián. Naruto mientras camina tiene en su boca los popotes que conectan esos termos que tiene en su gorra, y bebe agua a través de ellos.

- Itachi, la verdad no creo que solo caminando por ahí encontremos algo… pienso que deberíamos preguntarle a alguien.

- ¿Y que preguntaras?... disculpe ¿conoce a alguien que de casualidad manipule la arena? –pregunta sarcástico y sonriendo burlón. –Con lo superficial y de mente cerrada que suele ser la gente de pequeños poblados como estos seguro te tachan de enfermo mental y te matan a pedradas. –dice con burla y el rubio lo mira ofendido.

- Pues solo caminando conseguiremos nada, puede que ese guardián sepa ocultar su presencia como lo hacen Jiao y Suigetsu. –dice indignado.

- No lo creo… ellos pueden hacer eso porque fueron entrenados desde niños. Sakura y yo que también fuimos entrenados desde mocosos apenas estamos controlando eso para ocultar nuestra energía. Alguien que dudo se le haya entrenado desde niño como a ti no creo que lo pueda hacer al menos que sea más prodigioso que yo. –dice con arrogancia y el rubio entrecierra la mirada hacia él. –Mejor sigamos buscando como lo hemos estado haciendo, chance encontremos alguna pista. –el pelinegro se encoge de hombros mostrando indiferencia mientras toma con indiferencia un papel que le extiende uno de los aldeanos de ahí, que los está repartiendo.

- ¿Una pista como un letrero que diga: "conozcan al raro del pueblo, el señor arenita"? –pregunta sarcástico.

- No tiene que decir eso exactamente. –Itachi detiene su paso y le muestra el papel al rubio que también detiene su paso y lo mira curioso.

Naruto alza ambas cejas, solo ve la foto de un pelirrojo terrorífico y algunas jeroglíficos.

- Olvide que apenas y sabes japonés. –Itachi roda sus ojos al ver que no entendió lo que dice.

- ¡Y también se ingles dattebayo! –exclama indignado.

Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Peleas clandestinas. El demonio de la arena peleara esta noche. –Itachi le dice lo que dice el papel que le dieron y el rubio ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Qué no son ilegales las peleas clandestinas? –pregunta sorprendido e Itachi casi cae estilo anime.

- Ese no es el punto. –dice con fastidio. –Ese supuesto demonio de la arena puedo ser nuestro chico. –el rubio ensancha mas sus ojos cayendo en cuenta de eso. –Busquemos a los demás para avisarles esta pequeña pista. –Itachi le guiña un ojo y el rubio asintió complacido porque su equipo encontró una pista y el del teme seguro no ha encontrado nada.

* * *

- _Maldita frentona. Siempre me molesta y se enoja conmigo por la nada. –_Sasuke camina a paso firme por el pueblo siendo rodeado por un aura asesina haciendo que toda persona que pase cerca de él se aleje temerosa.

Lleva caminando así y sin rumbo fijo desde que se separo de la peli-rosa y eso fue ya hace varias horas. Incluso el cielo ya se ha hecho anaranjado dándole inicio al atardecer.

- ¡Sasu-chan/teme!

El pelinegro detiene su paso y aprieta los puños teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente, reconoce esas voces y no anda de genio para oírlas.

- ¿Qué? –Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo furioso viendo como esos dos que se acercaban corriendo se detienen a unos pasos enfrente de él.

- Que genio te cargas otouto, consíguete una novia.

- Con una novia mi genio empeorara. Las mujeres son molestas, fastidiosas, bipolares y bobas. –dice con desprecio.

- Si, pero no podemos vivir sin ellas. –dice el rubio soñador.

- Si, oh mujeres tan divinas, no queda otro camino que adorarlas. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y el rubio lo imito.

- _Dios los crea y solos se juntan. –_Sasuke roda los ojos. –En vez de andar diciendo pendejadas mejor sigan buscando al guardián arena.

- Pero es que presentimos que ya lo encontramos. –Itachi le muestra el papel que le dieron y Sasuke lo toma mientras el rubio sonríe con superioridad.

Sasuke al ver el papel ensancho los ojos e Itachi alzo ambas cejas, pensó que su hermano apenas y sabia japonés, aunque al recordar la reacción de rubio no se puede fiar.

- _Esos ojos. –_Sasuke frunce el seño pensándole por su mente esos ojos que vio en su sueño, que son iguales a los del chico de la foto. – ¿Sabes lo que dice aquí? –Sasuke alza el papel. –Ese chico podría ser el guardián. –dice con seguridad.

- Si no sabes lo que dice, ¿cómo supones eso? –Itachi lo mira curioso.

- Tiene los ojos parecidos al chico que salió en mis sueños. –dice serio.

- ¿Oíste Itachi? Sueña con hombres. –susurra como vieja cotilla acercándose al pelinegro y poniendo una mano para tapar su boca de la vista de Sasuke.

- Lo oí perfectamente y oírlo como se expresa de las mujeres hace que uno piense que le batea al otro lado. –Itachi imita al rubio; tapándose la boca de la vista de su hermano.

- Tienes un hermano que aparte de teme es joto.

- Lo sé, pero ni modo, a aceptarlo como es.

- Puedo oírlo. –Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada y tiene una vena hinchada en la frente. –déjense de pendejadas y dime lo que dice ahí si es que los sabes. –ordena furioso y los otros dos se enderezan sonriéndole, uno de forma zorruna y el otro burlón.

- Anuncia al monstruo de la arena en una pelea clandestina. –informa Itachi divertido y Sasuke frunce el seño.

- ¿Viene la dirección? –Itachi asintió. –Vamos ahí.

- Pero deberíamos buscar a Kakashi-sense y Jiraiya-san primero… además ¿dónde está Sakura-chan? se supone estaría contigo. –Naruto entrecierra la mirada.

- Se enojo de la nada, ya sabes como es. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –Itachi y Naruto entrecierran su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensan que le hice algo? Ella es la que siempre empieza, yo solo me defiendo. –aclara ofendido y los otros dos suspiran con pesadez.

- Bueno, pienso que deberíamos buscar a los demás para ir. –sugiere Itachi.

- Si acaso solo busquemos Sakura. Conociendo a Kakashi y Jiraiya seguro se fueron a divertir por ahí. Kakashi siempre lo hace, dice que buscara y se va a relajarse por ahí mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Entonces busquemos a Sakura. –Itachi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y el rubio asintió por lo que Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

Temari consiguió infiltrar a Sakura en el calabozo donde tienen a su hermano menor, para eso la tuvo que disfrazar con uno de los uniformes que usan los guardias del lugar.

Ambas van caminando por el pasillo de las celdas y Sakura mira con desagrado a su alrededor, notando como en las celdas tienen encerrados a varios esclavos de cuerpo musculoso, por lo que supo son los que usan para entretener al público, y los más desafortunados lo ponen a pelear contra Gaara.

Sakura se detiene cuando Temari lo hace y esta voltea su cuerpo hacia la celda haciendo que Sakura la imite. Desde que entraron supo que ahí estaba, podía sentir su presencia.

- Gaara. –lo llama cohibida Temari.

En la esquina se vieron esos ojos que a la rubia la atemorizan y no soporto ver, por lo que rápidamente desvió su mirada.

- Dame. –Sakura extiende su mano hacia ella y Temari la mira curiosa no sabiendo a lo que se refiere, en cuanto esos ojos verdes se posaron en Sakura, analizándola, sorprendiéndolo porque ella le este manteniendo la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Las llaves. –dice entre dientes sin apartar su mirada tranquila de esos ojos que la miran con frialdad y sorpresa.

- ¿No me dirás que planeas abrir su celda? –Temari la mira como si estuviera loca.

- Entonces no preguntes, solo dame las llaves. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡Estás loca! Si le abres él nos atacara y entonces…

- Si él hubiera querido desde cuando hubiera salido… ¿en verdad crees que está sucia celda lo retendría en contra de su voluntad? –Temari se muestra sorprendida viendo como Sakura se acerca a los barrotes lo más que puede. – ¿o me equivoco? –Sakura le sonríe de forma torcida.

Temari se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver como la sombra se pone de pie y camina hacia donde la luz del sol alumbra la celda, dejando ver a un joven de facciones apuestas y angelicales que aun estando manchadas de tierra destacan. Piel clara manchada por la suciedad; ojos rasgados de color verde agua que son remarcados en negro, como si fueran pintados con lápiz negro; su cabello es de color rojo y lo tiene corto. Cuerpo marcado pero sin verse exagerado que es cubierto por un sucio pantalón gris que tiene varias agujeros y además un poco de sangre seca al igual que la camisa que le queda holgada y es de manga corta, debido a la suciedad de esta ha pasado de ser blanca a ser amarillenta y sus pies no son cubiertos por nada.

- ¿Quién eres? –la voz del pelirrojo es ronca y profunda, mas no trasmite sentimiento alguno.

Temari se sorprendió al oírlo hablar, la última vez que oyó su voz fue cuando él tenía cinco años, por lo que oírle esa voz ya de todo un hombre se le hizo extraño.

- Soy como tú.

- ¿Acaso también eres un monstruo? –el pelirrojo se detiene cuando su cuerpo quedo muy cerca de la celda y le mantiene la mirada a esa mujer que la mantiene la mirada como ninguna persona lo ha hecho desde que tiene memoria.

- Vaya, se la han pasado llamándote monstruo que en verdad te crees uno. –Sakura ríe entre dientes.

- No lo provoques. –advierte Temari dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

- No me creo uno, lo soy. –el pelirrojo de un rápido movimiento toma el cuello de Sakura, apretándolo con fuerza, y ella no mostrando el dolor que siente sigue manteniéndole la mirada haciéndolo fruncir el seño.

Temari se tapa la boca horrorizada para evitar gritar, sabe que pronto le romperá la garganta como lo ha hecho con algunos guardias o esclavos con los que peleaba y aunque quiere quitar la mirada de la escena el miedo la ha congelado.

Sakura chasquea la lengua al sentir más fuerte el agarre, cierra sus ojos y deja aparecer el sello en su frente y cuando el pelirrojo lo vio la soltó y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. Temari también se sorprendió pero al ver que su hermano no mato a la chica, al contrario la soltó y ahora la mira como si fuera un fantasma.

- Eres fuerte. –Sakura se soba su cuello en donde las manos del pelirrojo se marcaron. –Al menos veo que han entrenado tu cuerpo, pero tu energía no, por lo que no eres ni la mitad de poderoso que puedes ser Gaara. –Sakura posa sus manos en los barrotes de la celda.

- Tú… eres como yo. –Gaara no cabe en la sorpresa, pensó que no había nadie como él.

- Algo parecido. –Sakura sonríe con mofa y ante la sorprendida mirada de sus espectadores rompe los barrotes de metal usando solo sus manos, y pareciendo que no se esforzó para hacerlo, haciendo un hueco donde una persona puede entrar. –Ahora Gaara hablemos y compórtate porque si me vuelves a atacar esta vez corresponderé el ataque y déjame decirte que soy mucho más poderosa que tu, tanto de fuerza bruta como energía espiritual. –dice con arrogancia, adentrándose en la celda.

- _¿Habré hecho bien al traer otro mostruo aquí? –_Temari muestra preocupación.

- Oe. –Sakura mira hacia donde está la rubia que se sobresalto. –Vigila la puerta para que nadie venga, no quiero interrupciones ni jaleos. –ordena indiferente y Temari chasqueo la lengua, pero igual obedeció, se sentirá más segura afuera que ahí. –Ahora tú pregúntame lo que quieras, pero antes te aclaro que no eres un monstruo. –Sakura dirige su mirada a Gaara que recobro la compostura y la mira con curiosidad. –Eres un humano que nació con poderes de demonio porque eres la reencarnación de uno al igual que yo. Eso no te hace un monstruo sino las acciones que haces, los primeros dos asesinatos no fueron tu culpa, los demás ya es otra cosa… y no salgas con que te obligan porque si tu quisieras ya hubieras huido de esta destino.

- ¿A donde más iría? Si mi propia familia me lanzo aquí, ¿tú crees que alguien que no tiene mi sangre me aceptaría?... tú debes saber que personas como tú y yo no somos aceptadas solo por ser diferentes.

- Así que solo es miedo a la soledad. –Sakura ríe entre dientes y Gaara frunce el seño. –estas mas cuerdo de lo que pensé que estarías. Tú te quedas aquí siendo tratado como un monstruo y usado como uno solo porque no quieres estar solo, y albergas la esperanza de que si haces esto algún día tu padre te aceptara y te sacara de aquí. –el pelirrojo ladeo su cabeza a un lado.

- No quiero que él me acepte, quiero que me deje estar con mis hermanos y ellos dejen de temerme… yo solo quiero sentirme amado con sinceridad y saber lo que es amar.

- ¿Y crees que haciendo lo que haces conseguirás amor? Lo siento, pero vas por mal camino, solo con eso consigues que los demás sientan miedo.

- Tú no me temes. –el pelirrojo da un par de pasos hacia ella viendo que no se aleja como los demás y que sigue manteniéndole la mirada.

- No tengo por qué temerte, si te me pones bravo fácilmente te quiebro los huesos. –Sakura se encoge de hombros y al pelirrojo le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Mira yo solo vine aquí por ti. –el pelirrojo ensancho los ojos, el oír a alguien decir esas palabras le hizo sentir por primera vez calidez en su interior.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú y yo somos guardianes, nacimos para proteger a nuestro elegido quien también vino por ti junto con otros dos guardianes más. Porque estamos destinados a protegerlo aun a costa de nuestra vida es la razón por la que tenemos estos poderes.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay mas como nosotros? –el pelirrojo se muestra sorprendido.

- Contándonos a ti y a mí somos en total ocho como nosotros y nuestro elegido tiene los poderes de todos nosotros. –el pelirrojo se muestra más sorprendido. –Como ya te encontramos, falta solo encontrar tres guardianes más.

- ¿Ustedes me estuvieron buscando? –la necesidad de saberse necesitado por alguien más, que hay gente que lo busco lo hizo sentir vivo.

- Si. Nuestro elegido te vio en sueños y de esa forma fuimos guiados a donde estas… ese es el resumen de los hechos, así que… ¿qué me dices Gaara? ¿Vendrás con nosotros o te quedaras aquí siendo el monstruo de tu padre? –el pelirrojo frunció el seño.

* * *

Temari está de pie algo nerviosa en la entrada de los calabozos, manteniéndose atenta por si alguien se acerca.

- _¿Cuándo cojones piensa sacar a Gaara de aquí? Ya casi anochece y los guardias no deben tardar en aparecer para llevarse a Gaara al coliseo. _

La rubia se sobresalta cuando oye una pared derrumbándose viniendo del calabozo, rápidamente da media vuelta y se adentra, al pasar por los pasillos se sorprende al ver todas las rejas dobladas, sabe quien fue la responsable.

- _¿Qué cojones hizo esa loca? _

Temari acelera su carrera y cuando llega a la celda que era de su hermano ensancha más los ojos al ver la pared derrumbada y ver por el agujero a todo los prisioneros correr lo más que pueden alejándose de ahí.

- ¡Temari!

La rubia voltea viendo a su hermano mayor correr hacia donde esta ella siendo seguido por varios guardias.

- ¿Qué paso? –Kankuro ensancha los ojos cuando ve lo que paso en la celda de su hermano. – ¿Ga… Gaara ha escapado?

- Junto con todos los prisioneros. –Temari sonríe nerviosa, si se enteran que ella metió ahí la causante de eso la mandan a colgar.

- ¡Temari avísale a nuestro padre de esto! –ordena mirando a su hermana. – ¡Tras ellos! ¡No los dejen escapar! –grita Kankuro corriendo hacia el agujero de la pared, para seguir a los prisioneros con todos los guardias yendo atrás de él.

- _Esa mujer la hizo en grande. –_Temari suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Sentado estilo loto sobre algunos cojines se ve a un hombre aparentemente de unos cincuenta años. Su corto cabello color chocolate es adornado por algunas canas. Sus facciones son toscas y varoniles. Tiene unos ojos pequeños y rasgados de color negro. Su cuerpo es fornido y su estatura es alta. Viste una túnica blanca típica de lo localidad.

Frente a él está sentado un hombre más joven, pero que no muestra ser menor de los treinta años. Tiene una larga cabellera color negra. Sus facciones son finas, poco masculinas. Sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados, extrañamente su pupila parece la pupila de una serpiente. Su vestimenta también está compuesta por una túnica que es de color celeste, además al igual que el castaño posee muchas joyas que a simple vista se ve lo valiosas que son.

Atrás del pelinegro se encuentra de pie un chico de cabellera blanca, que a lo mucho tiene los veinticinco años. Sus ojos son rasgados y de color negro, sobre estos lleva puestas unas gafas redondas de armazón delgado. Sus facciones son varoniles, pero sencillas. Su cuerpo es delgado y su estatura es media. Su vestimenta consiste en una túnica típica del lugar que es de color verde olivo.

- Solo piénselo. Lo que le ofrezco ayudara a crecer su negocio, haciéndolo más exótico. –el pelinegro sonríe haciéndolo ver espeluznante.

- Pero es un arma de doble filo. –el castaño frunce el seño.

- Esta droga ya la he probado en humanos, funciona tal cual como le dije… además hay que tomar riesgos para ganar. –el pelinegro se relame los labios mostrando su lengua puntiaguda y el castaño mostro desagrado.

- ¡Padre!

El castaño voltea furioso hacia la entrada viendo a su hija lo mostrarse exaltada.

- Temari sabes que no debes interrumpirme. –dice furioso.

- Lo sé, pero es que los prisioneros han huido… todos. –remarca más lo ultimo haciendo que el hombre ensanche los ojos.

- Sabaku-sama yo le traeré todos sus prisioneros de vuelta a cambio de que por lo menos pruebe mi droga con algunos de sus esclavos para esta noche. –el pelinegro le sonríe de forma sádica. –No será cobrada esta vez solo porque quiero que vea lo que mi droga puede hacer y lo mucho que le puede servir para su negocio. Ya viendo sus efectos seguro querrá comprar para sus demás esclavos.

- No creo que pueda atraparlos a todos usted solo, incluso si consigue capturar a la mayoría habrá uno con quien ni un ejército podrá.

- Nada perdemos con intentar, igual usted no perderá nada. –el pelinegro se relame nuevamente los labios. – ¿Tenemos un trato? –el pelinegro extiende su mano hacia él.

- Tenemos un trato Orochimaru. –el castaño extiende su mano hacia él sellando el trato y el pelinegro amplio mas su sonrisa al igual que su acompañante.

- Vamos Kabuto. –el hombre se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida siendo seguido por el peliblanco.

Temari los mira cuando pasan por su lado mostrándose seria, esos dos le provocan escalofríos, en especial el pelinegro, por lo que no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por su hermano.

* * *

- ¿Dónde se metió esa frentona? –dice exasperado Sasuke que mientras camina mira a todos lados en busca de su guardián roca.

- ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? –el rubio mira preocupado a sus compañeros.

- No lo creo. Ella es muy fuerte. –Itachi sonríe levemente, ocultando su preocupación para no preocupar más a los otros dos. –Ya está por oscurecer y las peleas clandestinas ya están por comenzar. Lo mejor es ir ahí y ver si ese tipo es quien buscamos… tal vez veamos a Sakura ahí. Ella pudo haber encontrado la misma pista que nosotros.

Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños, no puede evitar sentirse preocupado por no encontrarla y espera que su hermano tenga razón y Sakura en verdad se la topen ahí. Naruto también refleja su preocupación hacia la peli-rosa.

* * *

Sakura y Gaara se detienen de golpe al igual que los esclavos que los siguen cuando frente a ellos se acercan de la nada varias cobras.

- ¿Una plaga? –Sakura frunce el seño.

- Deberíamos ir por otro lado. Son muy venenosas. –dice serio el pelirrojo, pero ensancha los ojos al ver que hay mas cobras que los empiezan a rodear.

- No tengo humor para esto. –Sakura hace aparecer el sello en su frente y da un suave pisotón en el suelo haciendo temblar como si hubiera un terremoto haciendo que todos se tambaleen.

Gaara la mira impresionado viendo como se crearon varias grietas en el suelo donde las serpientes cayeron.

- ¡Sigamos! –Sakura se dispone a seguir corriendo, pero justo atrás de ella y de Gaara salen del suelo dos grandes anacondas que sin que puedan evitarlos enrollan su cuerpo en el cuerpo de ellos, inmovilizándolos.

Los demás esclavos se alejan de ellos algo asustados.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Sakura frunce el seño sintiendo como las serpientes aprietan mucho, provocándole dolor al igual que al pelirrojo

- ¡Sorprendente! –frente a ellos se acerca caminando tranquilamente Orochimaru siendo seguido por Kabuto. –Puedo sentir que ustedes dos no son simples humanos. No sabía que ese hombre tuviera esclavos como ustedes, ahora veo porque dudaba que pudiera atraparlos. –el pelinegro se relame los labios haciéndolo ver como una serpiente.

- _Puedo sentir como ese hombre de cabello negro tiene un poder espiritual diferente al de un humano normal… ¿Quién cojones es? ¿Sera uno de los hombres de Madara? –_Sakura frunció más su seño y entrecerró su mirada hacia el hombre. – ¿Quién eres?

- Orochimaru. –el hombre pone su brazo derecho frente a su estomago y hace una inclinación galante en forma de saludo y Sakura entrecierra mas su mirada, pero un grito sale de sus labios a la vez que Gaara gruñe cuando la serpiente que los aprisiona les mordió el cuello. –No se preocupen, el veneno que tienen mis queridas amigas solo los paralizaran y dormirá. –dice con falsamente apenado. –No puedo arriesgarme a tenerlos cuerdos por mucho rato, algo me dice que fácilmente podrían escapar de mi. –el hombre amplia su sonrisa espeluznante.

- Bastardo. –dice entre dientes Sakura, sintiendo como su sello desaparece, como sus fuerzas se van y como su vista se torna borrosa.

Gaara quien también ve borroso intenta mantener sus ojos abiertos, dedicándole una mirada asesina al pelinegro.

* * *

- _Sakura. –_Sasuke detiene su paso, llevando una mano a su pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón al sentir esa extraña sensación.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo? –Itachi que va unos pasos adelante de él se detiene y lo mira extrañado porque se haya detenido de pronto y el rubio lo imita.

- Nada. –dice cortante, comenzando a caminar ante la mirada extrañada de los otros dos. –_Sakura regresa a mí y deja de preocuparme. –_Sasuke frunce el seño, apretando en un puño su ropa.

* * *

Kakashi y Jiraiya están con expresión bobalicona mirando las bailarinas que danzan frente a ellos, estirando sus manos para manosear todo lo que pueden cuando se acercan a ellos.

De pronto la vista de Jiraiya se torno borrosa, duro así por un par de segundos.

- ¿Jiraiya-san? –Kakashi mostrándose serio lo mira de reojo.

- Orochimaru tiene a Sakura y al guardián arena. –dice serio cuando su mirada dejo de estar perdida y mira de reojo a Kakashi.

- ¿Vio donde los tiene? –Kakashi muestra seriedad y el peliblanco asintió.

- En unas horas más los demás llegaran a donde ese bastardo los llevo. –dice frunciendo el seño. –La diversión termino mi viejo amigo. –Jiraiya se pone de pie. –_Ni por un segundo me paso por la cabeza que nos toparíamos aquí Orochimaru._

- Y cuando comenzaba lo bueno. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez también poniéndose de pie.

**Continuará**

**bueno Sakurita ya encontro a Gaarita, pero ambos fueron capturados por Orochy-gray el cual parece ke Jiraiya y Kakashi conocen O.O**

**veremos ke pasaen el siguiente capitulo**

**espero les haya gustado ste cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	24. Serpientes

**Serpientes **

Sakura comienza a abrir los ojos, parpadeo confusa al toparse con oscuridad aun estando sus ojos abiertos, siente la dureza y frialdad del piso donde esta acostada, además que percibe un aroma a humedad y un sonido que parecen siseos. Mostrándose a la defensiva se sienta de forma brusca.

- Despertaste.

Al oír esa voz masculina a su lado voltea, topándose con unos ojos verdes que muestran tranquilidad.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Sakura entrecierra los ojos, recordando lo que paso antes de perder la conciencia.

- Parece una especie de caja de metal. –comenta tranquilo.

- Ahorita mismo le hago un hueco para salir de aquí. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

- No intentes ni siquiera ponerte de pie. –le dice con advertencia haciéndola alzar ambas cejas.

Gaara hizo aparecer el sello en su frente haciendo que la luz café que desprende su sello de un poco de luz permitiendo alumbrar un poco, dejando ver que ambos están sentados en la esquina y con su cara apunta al frente haciendo que la peli-rosa mire y frunza su seño al ver todas esas serpientes que los rodean y miran atentos.

- Son cobras… serpientes muy venenosas. Si no nos movemos no parecen atacarnos, pero nada más nos ponemos de pie y se acercan queriendo atacar. Es como si nos estuvieran vigilando… supongo que ese hombre que nos atrapo las entreno para eso o las controla de alguna forma. –informa con seriedad, él despertó antes y había notado como nada más se mueve un poco de su lugar y las serpientes se ponen a la defensiva.

- Tks… ¿has visto antes a ese hombre? –pregunta con fastidio y Gaara hace desaparecer el sello en su frente.

- No. Pero hace un rato escuche la voz de mi padre viniendo de afuera, lo que me deja claro que trabaja con él o para él… escuche que nos van a hacer pelear a ambos, ese hombre le comento a mi padre que tienes ciertas habilidades que serán muy interesantes en la pelea… lo lamento, por mi culpa estas involucrada en esto. –su tono de voz mostro lo culpable que se siente.

- No te disculpes, yo sola me involucre en esto… vine por ti y no me iré sin ti. Ya veremos cómo salimos de esta sin cumplir los retorcidos caprichos de tu padre. –Sakura mostro despreocupación en su tono de voz, como si no le resultara un problema.

Gaara sonrío levemente, es la primera vez que siente que le importa a alguien y esa sensación le gusta.

- _No me importa que sea ese hombre que controla serpientes, cuando lo romperé todos los huesos por atreverse a meterme en una caja de metal como si fuera un puto animal. –_Sakura sonríe de forma torcida, imaginándose como le hará aserrín los huesos a ese rarito.

* * *

La arena de lucha es rodeada por barrotes, que la encierran como una jaula. La tierra que hay en la arena esta manchada de sangre y se ve a un par de hombres llevarse al perdedor de la pelea que acaba de terminar, perdedor que está muerto mientras el ganador sale por otra entrada que hay en la arena.

Rodeando la arena de lucha hay butacas donde están sentados los espectadores, quienes se muestran eufóricos por la lucha, sintiendo la adrenalina de ver a dos hombres golpearse hasta que uno muere. Muchos celebrando el triunfo del ganador porque apostaron, otros lamentándose porque por quien apostaron perdió.

En primera fila se encuentra Sabaku no Kira, el padre de Gaara, sonriendo complacido. A su izquierda están Orochimaru quien tiene una expresión burlona y Kabuto que se muestra aburrido. Después están Kankuro y Temari los cuales muestran preocupación, aunque le teman a su hermano no dejan de preocuparse por él cada que tiene que pelear, mas ahora que han oído que los contrincantes de su hermano serán convertidos en monstruos.

- Temari… —la rubia mira de reojo a su hermano que la llamo en un susurro solo para que ella la oiga. –Esa chica que atraparon con Gaara, ¿sabes algo de ella?

- No. –mintió, no es porque no confié en su hermano, sino porque teme ser escuchada por alguien, si su padre se entera que ella la metió a la celda de su hermano le va ir muy mal, y si a alguien le teme más que a su hermano es a su propio padre. –_Espero puedas salir de esta rosadita y logres sacar a mi hermano para que te lo lleves contigo._ –la rubia frunce su seño.

Más arriba, en la última fila de gradas se encuentran Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi. Los primeros dos se ven furioso, su expresiones sombría y aprietan sus puños con fuerza, el ver como la gente se divierte al ver como pelean esos hombres entre si hasta la muerte se les hace desagradable, de lo más bajo, lo que más coraje y frustración les hace sentir es que no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo, si van ahí e intentan defender a quien mataran no sabrán si el guardián que buscan esta aquí, si él como esos esclavos es obligado a pelear así tienen que salvarlo.

Itachi se muestra tranquilo, aunque el cómo aprieta sus puños deja ver que esta igual de furioso que sus acompañantes, esto que están presenciando es monstruoso, jamás pensaron que las peleas clandestinas serian así.

- _Sakura… es bueno que no esté aquí y no vea como tratan a las personas en este lugar. –_Sasuke aprieta con más fuerza sus puños y sus ojos se han tornado rojos sin darse cuenta, lo más extraño es que aunque sus ojos hayan cambiado de color, el sello en su frente no ha aparecido, como anteriormente pasa cuando activa sus poderes.

Una de las compuertas de la arena se abrió y por ella sacaron a unos diez esclavos mas lo cuales dejaron botados en el suelo, convulsionándose, tocándose la cabeza mientras gritan de forma desgarradora, aumentando la euforia del público.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a esos hombres? –Naruto pela los dientes, su furia está llegando a límites extremos, no sabe si se podrá contener si ve como frente a sus ojos matan a alguien más. –Sasuke. –el rubio que miro de reojo al pelinegro se sorprendió al verle esos ojos rojos, tan terroríficos, su sorpresa es porque jamás le ha visto esa mirada mucho menos que sus ojos se tornen así sin que el sello brille en su frente.

Itachi también miro de reojo a su hermano que se encuentra en medio de él y el rubio. Y regreso su vista al frente, su hermano se ve igual o más furioso que él, supone que a causa de eso el cambio de color en sus ojos.

- ¡Caballeros al fin dará comienzo el evento esperado de la noche! –se oye a través de las bocinas la voz del presentador que está en una cabina hablando por un micrófono. – ¡La pelea de monstruos!

- ¿Qué cojones…?

Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke ensanchan levemente los ojos al ver como esos hombres que gritaban de forma desgarradora y se convulsionaban les empieza a cambiar el tono de piel, agarrando un color arenoso, como escamas comienzan a salirle en la piel, como sus facciones se vuelven bestiales, tornando forma de reptil, sus músculos se agrandan haciendo romper esas viejas y sucias ropas que traen puestas, sus dientes se alargan y tornan forma de picos, sobresaliendo de sus labios, la nariz se les vuelve más pequeña, viéndose como solo dos orificios, tal cuales las tienen las serpientes, y sobre esa piel escamosa se empiezan a pintar extraños símbolos negros.

Los diez que antes tenían forma de hombres se pusieron de pie y rugieron de forma bestial, para después echarse encima del público, pero los garrotes se los impiden haciendo que tomen estos e intenten romperlos.

- ¡Estos diez monstruos pelearan contra otros dos! ¡Veremos cuáles son más fuertes, si estos monstruos con apariencia reptil o esos con apariencia humana! –exclama con entusiasmo el presentador.

- ¿Dos? –Naruto mira curioso a Itachi. –Dos hombres pelearan solo contra ellos. –dice indignado. –Esas cosas los van a hacer pedazos dattebayo.

- Algo me hace suponer que uno de los que peleara contra ellos será el guardián que buscamos. –Itachi frunce el seño. – ¿Quién será el otro?

- Eso es lo de menos… cuando salga el guardián arena prepárense porque esta vez no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados. –el tono de voz de Sasuke sonó amenazante y los otros dos asintieron, el rubio mostrándose eufórico, tiene tantos deseos de destruir ese horrible lugar e Itachi sonrío de forma torcida.

- ¡Hagan sus apuestas caballeros, que la lucha va a comenzar! –exclama con más entusiasmo el presentador.

* * *

- Me agrada como funciona su toxina Orochimaru, creo que la comprare. –Sabaku mira de reojo al pelinegro.

- Me agrada oír eso. –el pelinegro se relame los labios viéndose sádico. – _No sabía que Sabaku tuviera a esos dos como prisioneros. Fue bueno venir aquí, si esos dos pueden contra mis experimentos, serán buenos conejillos de indias para mis pruebas. Con sus habilidades podría crear nuevos y mejorados seres. –_una sonrisa espeluznante adorna su rostro.

- _Gaara. –_Temari se tapa su boca con ambas manos viéndose aterrada, tanto ella como su hermano están preocupados porque esos seres lo terminen matando, con solo verlos se ve lo salvajes y poderosos que son.

El sonido que hace una de las compuertas al abrirse se comenzó a oír haciendo que los diez monstruos dejen de ver hacia los espectadores y miren hacia donde se abrió al compuerta, comenzando a olfatear como si percibieran un aroma que les guste, eso deja ver la saliva que comenzó a escurrir de su boca, viéndose como bestias hambrientas.

* * *

Una de las tapas de la caja de metal cayó haciendo que la luz se filtre. Gaara y Sakura entrecerraron los ojos, que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y al entrar luz les calo.

Ambos notan como las serpientes empiezan a hacerse a un lado, abriendo un camino.

Con cuidado Sakura se pone de pie viendo que las serpientes no se mueven, mira a Gaara que se muestra extrañado.

- Nos están dejando salir... puede que sea una trampa, pero me da igual. Solo intenten atacarme y ya verán. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida para después sacar de los bolsillos de su pantalón unos guantes de cuero que se puso en sus manos. –Vamos, salgamos de esta jaula de metal. –Sakura golpea sus puños entre si y amplia su sonrisa.

- Tienes una actitud muy confiada. –Gaara se muestra algo divertido en su mirada.

- Solo hay que agarrar el toro por los cuernos mi estimado colega. –Sakura le sonríe con mofa y comienza a caminar.

- ¿Colega? –nunca antes alguien le había llamado así de esa forma que muestra confianza hacia él, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y seguirla.

Ambos salen de la jaula oyendo los gritos eufóricos de la gente, pero su atención se centro mas en esos diez seres con aspecto reptil que los miran de forma hambrienta.

- ¿Qué cojones es eso? –Sakura alza ambas cejas mostrándose extrañada.

- No lo sé, pero pretenden hacernos pelear contra ellos. –Gaara mira de reojo hacia donde está su padre quien es acompañado por sus hermanos y los hombres que los capturaron.

Sakura también mira y su mirada se topa con la de Orochimaru que sonríe con burla y sadismo. Sakura alza su mano derecha, haciéndole una seña obscena al alzar su dedo medio provocando que el pelinegro amplié su sonrisa.

* * *

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke ensancha los ojos, estando de pie aun en su lugar de las gradas, sus dos compañeros se muestran igual de sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué hace ahí? –pregunta Itachi.

- ¡Secuestraron a Sakura-chan para hacerla pelear contra esos monstruos! –el rubio lleva sus manos a sus mejillas y forma una perfecta "O" con su boca.

- Quien la secuestro no debe ser una persona normal. Mira que logra atrapar a esa mujer con fuerza monstruosa. –Itachi frunce el seño.

- _Quien la haya secuestrado pagara el precio de meterse con uno de mis guardianes. –_los ojos del pelinegro que siguen rojos se mostraron amenazantes.

* * *

- Esto se va a poner bueno. –Sakura ríe entre dientes y al instante el sello aparece en su frente.

- ¿Pelearemos? –Gaara la mira como esperando una orden.

- Claro, al menos que quieras que esas cosas te coman… solo míralos, parece que nos vemos sabrosos a sus ojos. –Sakura apunta con la mirada a los monstruos y Gaara los mira de reojo. –Abrir las celdas no es opción. Por muy estúpido que es el público de aquí no merecen morir, y seguro estos seres los atacaran, así que primero hay que derrotarlos y luego rompo estos barrotes. –Gaara asintió e hizo aparecer el sello en su frente haciendo que los espectadores se muestran sorprendidos al ver como esos "monstruos" logran aparecer eso en sus frentes. –Muéstrame lo que tienes guardián arena. –Sakura dio un leve golpe al suelo con la punta de su pie y una grieta se abrió, empezando desde su pie y terminando en la celda.

Uno de los monstruos se lanzo hacia ellos, el pelirrojo solo alzo su mano derecha a la altura de su barbilla, con su palma abierta y al instante la tierra que hay en la arena se alzo rodeando con ella a ese monstruo. Gaara cerró su mano en un puño y la arena apretó al monstruo hasta reventarlo, dejando su sangre revolverse con la arena.

- Eso es… algo sádico. –Sakura ríe torciendo su boca hacia un lado.

- Lo siento. –Gaara mira temeros a Sakura, pensando que ahora por esto lo va a odiar, pero es que solo sabe usar su poder de esa forma.

- No te disculpes, esas cosas ya no son humanos, mientras no hagas eso con humanos todo está bien. –trozos de concreto se empezaron a desprender del suelo, levitando frente a Sakura. –Pero te enseñare a pelear con más estilo. –Sakura da un salto, quedando a la altura de una de las rocas que levitan, giro y con uno de sus pies la pateo haciendo que choque contra uno de los monstruos que se lanzo hacia ellos, mandándolo a volar contra los barrotes, con la piedra aplastándolo, abollando dichos barrotes.

El público está muy eufórico, pero en especial sorprendido por las habilidades de esos dos.

- _Son mejores de lo que esperaba… creo que alguien se quedara sin sus mejores dos peleadores. –_Orochimaru se relame los labios, mirando a Sakura y Gaara como si ambos fueran una muy buena adquisición.

Sabaku está sorprendido, no pensó que la chica fuera un demonio como su hijo, pero luego sonrío de forma ladina, la tiene como su prisionera, con ella en su poder ganara el doble de lo que ganaba con su hijo.

Gaara y Sakura han vencido a siete de los monstruos, que a comparación con sus habilidades no logran ni acercárseles, mucho menos esforzarse, sin contar que ambos se combinan muy bien para pelear.

- ¡SAKURA!

Pelirrojo y peli-rosa alzan la mirada viendo a Sasuke caer desde arriba de la jaula, con su sello brillando en su frente y los ojos en color rojo. Gara mostro sorpresa al ver a alguien más con un sello parecido al suyo.

- Sasuke. –Sakura alza ambas cejas, no pensó verlo ahí.

Sasuke golpeo el inicio de la jaula destruyendo los barrotes, cayendo frente a ellos de rodillas, apoyando una mano en el suelo.

Sakura y Gaara ensanchan los ojos al ver como uno de esos monstruos se lanza atrás del pelinegro, el cual apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y dio una voltereta, sacando cuchillas de viento con los pies que cortaron al monstruo.

Sasuke se endereza, sonriendo de forma torcida, dándoles la espalda a ellos y viendo como frente a él se lanzan los dos monstruos que faltan. Uno de ellos fue cortado por cuchillas de viento y el otro fue electrocutado por rayos azules.

Del hueco que hizo Sasuke caen de pie Itachi y Naruto quienes habían lanzado esos dos ataques, el pelinegro voltea para mirar a Sakura, fulminándola con la mirada.

- _Hay más de ellos. –_Temari su hermano y su padre ensanchan los ojos, mostrándose sorprendidos.

- _Interesante. –_Orochimaru se relame los labios y Kabuto alza ambas cejas.

- ¡Tu molestia, ¿dónde cojones te metiste?! ¡Te estuvimos buscando por horas y te venimos encontrando aquí! –Sasuke afila su mirada hacia Sakura. – ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –Sasuke camina a grandes zancadas hacia ella viéndose furioso.

Naruto e Itachi se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano, ese bobo no puede decir simplemente un: "es bueno que estés bien, nos tenias preocupados". ¡No! el muy cabeza de chorlito tiene que salir con sus cagadas.

Sakura frunció el seño, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke que se acerca a ella de forma amenazante, pero su vista se ve obstruida por la espalda de Gaara que se puso frente a ella de forma protectora, mirando amenazante a Sasuke.

Sasuke detuvo su paso, alza ambas cejas, sabe quién es ese pelirrojo, con solo verle los ojos sabe quién es, además puede sentirlo.

- ¡Nuevos peleadores han entrado a la arena, esto se pone más interesante! ¡Las apuestas se están abriendo con los nuevos peleadores! –exclama enérgico el presentador, a los pocos segundos su micrófono comenzó a desprender rayitos azules y le exploto en la cara asustándolo, mira por el vidrio de la vitrina topándose con los ojos de Itachi que muestran mofa, como revelándole que él lo hizo.

- Oe, oe. Yo soy tu máster, es a mí a quien debes proteger, no a esa frentona. –Sasuke mira retador a Gaara que ensancho levemente los ojos al saber que ese pelinegro es el mentado elegido que deben proteger, a su punto de vista no parece que necesiten que lo protejan.

- ¡A mí nadie me protege maricón de mierda! –Sakura empuja levemente a Gaara solo para que se quite de enfrente de ella. – ¡Para empezar no se qué cojones haces aquí, tenía todo bajo control! –reclama furiosa.

- ¿Bajo control dices? Si estas atrapada aquí. –Sasuke la mira altanero.

- Por favor, tenia dominada la situación. –Sakura y Sasuke se mantienen la mirada, siendo rodeados por una intensa aura de batalla, se han acercando tanto que tienen sus frentes pegadas, pelan los dientes, gruñen furiosos y se intentan matar con la mirada.

- _¿Así trata a la persona que debe proteger?—_Gaara mira incrédulo a Sakura, en vez de querer proteger a ese pelinegro parece que lo quiere matar.

- Apuesto a favor de Sakura-chan. –Itachi sonríe de forma ladina.

- ¡No es justo, yo quería apostar a favor de ella dattebayo! –exclama indignado el rubio.

El público enérgico anima a que esos dos dejen de retarse y se agarren a golpes.

El siseo de las serpientes hace que Gaara, Itachi y Naruto miran hacia donde está la entrada por la que salieron Sakura y Gaara viendo como muchas serpientes se acercan de forma amenazante hacia ellos.

- Am… chicos. –Itachi sonríe de forma forzada y mira como esas serpientes están más cerca de Sasuke y Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan corre, esas serpientes de morderán! … ¡están muy cerca de ti, así que golpea al teme y déjalo como carnada! –le grita el rubio y a Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, ósea se supone deben proteger a Sasuke ¿no?, o al menos eso le dijeron.

- ¡Cállense putas y asquerosas serpientes, no me dejan intentar matar con la mirada a este/esta! –Sasuke y Sakura voltean hacia donde vienen las serpientes y golpean con su puño derecho el suelo creando una gran grieta por donde cayeron las serpientes.

Naruto, Itachi y Gaara se tambalearon cayendo de sentón al suelo, a los tres les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, los primeros dos ni conviviendo tanto con ellos se acostumbran a esa forma de ponerse de acuerdo para los ataques sin siquiera proponérselo.

- ¡Jum! –Sakura comienza a caminar hacia donde esta Orochimaru, para terror de los espectadores esta con facilidad doblo los barrotes que se suponen la aprisionan lo que provoco que todos pretendan huir despavoridos.

Sabaku y sus hijos tiene los ojos muy abiertos, no se pueden ni mover de la sorpresa. Orochimaru se pone de pie mirando con burla a Sakura que se acerca a paso tranquilo hacia él.

- ¡¿A dónde vas frentona?! –Sasuke corre atrás de ella.

- ¡Déjame en paz maricón, solo quiero romperle la cara de travesti al hijo de puta que me encerró en esa caja! –le grita con fastidio.

- ¡Te ayudo! –Sasuke la alcanza.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda tarado! –Sakura pega su frente con la de él sin dejar de caminar.

- No te ayudo tarada, yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con él. –Sasuke pela sus dientes, ni teniendo su frente pegada a la de ella deja de caminar.

- ¿Qué cuentas tendrías con él estúpido?

- No te importa, solo las tengo.

- ¡Ni lo has de conocer!

- ¿Tú que sabes?

- ¡Estúpido!

- ¡Tarada!

- ¡Pendejo!

- ¡Petarda!

- ¡Joto!

- ¡Frentona!

- ¡Metrosexual!

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los Sabaku, Kabuto y Orochimaru. Itachi y Naruto niegan divertidos mientras Gaara se muestra incrédulo.

- Eso es todo los días, te acostumbraras un poco. –Naruto le palmea el hombro al pelirrojo que lo mira viendo esa sonrisa amigable que le dedica, no puede evitar sentirse raro, nadie le ha sonreído así, desde que conoció a Sakura se ha topado con personas que no lo miran con miedo, lo miran como un igual, incluso le hablan como si tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerse. – ¡Namikaze Naruto, un gusto guardián arena. Yo soy el guardián viento dattebayo! –dice enérgico.

- Sabaku no Gaara. –se presenta de forma seria, pero mostrando tranquilidad en sus ojos, se siente tan bien ser tratado así por la demás gente.

- Uchiha Itachi, guardián rayo y hermano mayor de nuestro máster. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona al ver la sorpresa en el pelirrojo al saber que el máster y el guardián rayo son hermanos.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron mas cerca de los demás, al instante los Sabaku se pusieron de pie, alejándose considerablemente de ahí, viéndose temerosos. Esos dos parecen ser demonios aun más poderosos que Gaara y la verdad les aterran lo que planean hacer para vengarse, oyeron como dijeron que harán pagar a quien encerró a uno de ellos ahí.

- ¡Tu hijo de puta pagaras el haberme encerrado en esa caja! –Sakura voltea hacia Orochimaru, y salta dispuesta a golpearlo.

- ¡Con que fuiste tú cabrón! –Sasuke salta a la par de Sakura, ambos listos para estampar su puño en la cara de ese pelinegro con finta de travesti.

Ambos estampan su puño en el suelo, creando una gran grieta que provoco un temblor. Alzan su mirada molestos viendo a Orochimaru de pie frente a ellos a su lado Kabuto sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- No hay que ponernos violentos. Podemos dialogar. –dice de forma burlona.

- ¡Dialoga con mi culo! –Sasuke golpea el aire y su puño desprendió una cuchilla de viento.

Orochimaru ladeo su rostro a un lado, aun así la cuchilla le rasgo la mejilla haciéndole un leve corte. El pelinegro llevo una mano a su mejilla, sintiendo la sangre escurrir y su sonrisa se borro, mostrando una expresión sombría.

Sakura sonríe con mofa, mostrando burla en su mirada y Sakura sonríe de la misma forma, ver como ese hombre borra su sonrisa y pone esa mirada le gusto, se tuvo que contener para no felicitar a Sasuke por eso.

- ¡Orochimaru-sama! –Kabuto lo mira preocupado. – ¡Bastardos! ¡Se han atrevido a herir a Orochimaru-sama! –les grita, mirándolos furioso.

- Sasuke lo está defendiendo. –susurra hacia Sasuke, tapando el costado de sus labios con sus manos para que no lean sus labios al moverse y mira de reojo a Kabuto.

- Si. Ya decía yo que ese cara de travestido le bateaba para el otro lado y al parecer Harry Potter es su novio. –susurra Sasuke hacia Sakura, también tapándose el costado de su boca y mirando de reojo a Kabuto.

- Podemos oírlos. –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Kabuto y una vena se hincho en la frente de Orochimaru.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Gaara, enserio no los entiende, hace un momento estaban discutiendo y queriéndose matar con la mirada, y ahora se están secreteando haciendo molestar al contrincante.

- Kabuto, tráemelos vivos… quiero a esos dos para mí. –ordena tétrico Orochimaru y Kabuto asintió poniéndose en posición de pelea.

A Sasuke y Sakura se les sombreo la frente de negro, el saber que ese travesti los quiere para él sonó en doble sentido y eso los asqueo.

- Oh… aquí viene lo bueno. –comenta Naruto, acomodándose para ver mejor haciendo que los otros dos lo miren curioso. –He visto pelear a esos dos juntos en los entrenamientos. Y aunque se la pasen discutiendo, cuando pelean juntos hacen buenas combinaciones. –comenta emocionado por ver que tan buena se pondrá la pelea.

Itachi y Gaara muestran curiosidad por saber que tal pelean juntos esos dos, ninguno los ha visto pelear juntos al ser los más nuevos del grupito.

- Lo que me sorprende es que tú siendo tan impulsivo estés como si nada solo viendo. –Itachi mira de reojo al rubio.

- La verdad... –el rubio pone expresión de misterio. –…no me quiero acercar, cuando esos dos pelean el que está cerca, sea aliado o enemigo sale herido en el proceso. La última vez de suerte no me rompieron todos los huesos, esa fuerza que les da el elemento roca es monstruosa. –su voz sonó de ultratumba haciendo que a los otros dos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, el rubio por muy idiota que sea a base de dolorosas experiencias ha aprendido una importante lección.

Kabuto mira furioso a esos dos, teniendo una expresión sombría. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener leves espasmo haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura alcen ambas cejas al ver como la piel del peliblanco comenzó a tornar de color blanco y a salirle escamas.

- Si pensé que no llegaría a ser más feo y raro me equivoque. –Sakura alzo más sus cejas y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

- Sakura tu encárgate del feo, yo me encargo del travesti. –ordena mirándola.

- ¿Qué? A mí no me das ordenes, el travestido es mío. Si quieres entretenerte hazlo con el feo. –le dice con firmeza.

- Soy tu máster, hazme caso. –Sasuke voltea su cuerpo hacia donde esta ella y la fulmina con la mirada.

- Me vale quien seas, yo peleo contra el travesti. –Sakura también voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y pega su frente, ambos pelan sus dientes y gruñen como perros rabiosos.

- ¡Ay esos no dejan de pelear nunca dattebayo! –Naruto golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

- Los que se pelean se aman. –Itachi sonríe de forma burlona y Gaara lo mira sorprendido por lo que dijo, él no sabía eso.

- _Así que para que haya amor debe haber peleas. –_piensa con interés.

- ¡No digas eso, mi Sakura-chan es inteligente y jamás amaría a un teme dattebayo! –exclama con firmeza el rubio, fulminando con la mirada a Itachi.

- Acéptalo rubio, se aman con locura y con pasión. –Itachi le sonríe con mofa.

- ¡Que no teme mayor!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

El rubio lo fulmina con la mirada y el pelinegro lo mira con superioridad. Gaara pasa su mirada de uno a otro para luego mirar a los otros dos y regresas su mirada a ellos.

- Si los que se pelean se aman, entonces… ¿ustedes también se aman? –pregunta realmente curioso haciendo que rubio y pelinegro lo volteen a ver como si hubiera dicho un tremendo sacrilegio.

- ¡¿Qué pendejadas estás diciendo?! –exclama Itachi indignado.

- ¡Apenas nos conocemos y ya insultando! –Naruto lo mira indignado.

- Lo siento, yo solo pensé… es que como dijeron… yo solo… —Gaara no sabe que decirle, teme haber insultado a esas personas que son las primeras en tratarlo como un igual.

Naruto e Itachi entrecierran su mirada hacia él haciéndolo sentir más incomodo, por lo que desvió su mirada hacia Sakura y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver como Kabuto se acerca a ellos dispuesto a golpearlos y estos ni en cuenta por seguir en su pelea.

- ¡Sakura cuidado! –grita apareciendo nuevamente el sello en su frente para ayudarlos y alzando sus manos hacia ellos.

Naruto e Itachi también voltean curiosos hacia donde están esos dos.

- ¡No molestes y vete a jugar a otro lado! –gritan Sakura y Sasuke a la vez con su sello brillando con más intensidad, tomando cada uno un brazo de Kabuto que mostro sorpresa en sus ojos y ambos lo lanzaron hacia donde están los demás.

Kabuto sale volando cayendo encima del rubio.

- ¡Oigan no avienten cosas feas que me pudo dar! –les grita Itachi indignado y Gaara mira incrédulo al rubio que tiene los ojos en forma de espiral con ese raro encima.

- ¿Por qué me avientan cosas feas? –exclama el rubio furioso, poniéndose de pie quitándose en el proceso a Kabuto.

- ¡Encárguense de él! –gritan Sasuke y Sakura tétricos.

- S… si. –responde algo temeroso el rubio, más que miedo a Sasuke a Sakura, la verdad ella enojada le da miedo.

- Estúpidos. –Kabuto siendo rodeado por un aura espeluznante se pone de pie.

- ¿Listo? –Itachi se pone en posición de pelea haciendo aparecer su sello y mirando de reojo a Gaara. –Yo puedo contra él solo, pero el máster y nuestra sempai nos dio una orden. –comenta sonriendo de forma socarrona. –Peleemos juntos guardián arena.

- ¡Si, petémosle el trasero dattebayo! –exclama el rubio enérgico haciendo aparecer el sello en su frente.

Gaara los mira sorprendido, no está acostumbrado a que le hablen como si fuera un compañero, alguien en quien le confían sus espaldas. No puede evitar sentirse aceptado y eso le gusta. Así que les sonrío levemente y asintió, con su sello brillando con más intensidad.

- Mocosos impertinentes… les enseñare modales. –Orochimaru les sonríe de forma tétrica, para después sacar su larga lengua, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¡Diu! –exclaman Sasuke y Sakura mirándolo con asco.

El pelinegro alzo su cabeza hacia arriba y abrió su boca, metiendo una mano a ella, adentrándola hacia la garganta, para después sacar una larga Katana.

- ¡Diu! –Sasuke y Sakura marcan mas su mueca de asco, enserio jamás habían visto algo tan asqueroso.

- Tengo nauseas. –Sakura lleva una mano su vientre y tiene su rostro verde al ver como ese raro se ha sacado otra espada de la boca.

- Yo tendré pesadillas. –Sasuke también tiene su rostro sombreado de negro. – ¿alguna idea de cómo cojones tenia esas dos katanas en el estomago? –pregunta mirando de reojo a la peli-rosa.

- Hay cosas que en verdad no debemos saber Sasuke. –Sakura posa una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro y a Sasuke se le sombreo el rostro de azul. –Como sea… la energía de este loco es como la de cualquier simple humano. Seguramente ha estado experimentando con él mismo. –Sakura se pone nuevamente en posición de ataque y Sasuke la imita.

Ambos están por acercarse mientras el pelinegro se pone a la defensiva, pero Sasuke y Sakura apenas y avanzan dos pasos debido a que frente a ellos apareció una espalda ancha.

- ¡Jiraiya! –exclaman ambos sorprendidos.

- Vaya los años te han hecho anciano Jiraiya. –Orochimaru sonríe con burla.

- Y a ti te han hecho más feo. –el peliblanco sonríe de forma socarrona y el pelinegro borra su sonrisa.

- ¿Se conocen? –pregunta Sakura mostrando curiosidad en sus ojos al igual que Sasuke.

- Fueron alumnos del mismo maestro cuando niños. –comenta Kakashi con indiferencia.

A Sasuke y Sakura casi se les sale un pedo del susto, el condenado de Kakashi dijo eso estando atrás de ellos, ni cuenta se dieron de cuando cojones llego ahí.

- Veo que también estas aquí Kakashi. –Orochimaru frunce el seño al ver a kakashi.

- ¡Yo! –saluda de forma perezosa Kakashi, alzando su mano derecha.

- _Demonios… estando aquí Kakashi y Jiraiya no creo salir bien librado de esta. –_Orochimaru frunce más su seño y regresa su mirada a Jiraiya.

- No se entrometan. Esta pelea es entre él y yo… tenemos años posponiéndola. –les dice serio Jiraiya y sin apartar su mirada del pelinegro quien también lo mira serio.

- _Genial. Siempre los adultos nos quitan la diversión. –_Sasuke y Sakura fruncen el seño, ninguno atreviéndose a replicar porque notaron en el tono de voz del peliblanco que está hablando enserio. –_Al menos me conformare con patearle el culo a Harry Potter. –_ambos voltean hacia donde habían aventado a Kabuto y una gota de sudor resbala por sus nuca al ver como Kabuto ya esta noqueado con Naruto e Itachi bien entretenidos rayándole la cara con marcadores de colores y Gaara mira esos dos incrédulos, están tan atentos a eso que ni cuenta se han dado de la llegada de los mayores.

Debo aclarar que Kabuto esta calvo gracias a que Naruto lo rapo con sus cuchillas de viento, como también adquirió un nuevo tono de piel gracias a Itachi, ahora su piel es color bronceado quemado, ósea negro.

- _Fue más débil de lo que pensé.—_la frente de Sasuke y Sakura se sombreo de negro.

* * *

Fuera de la arena donde fueron las peleas se ven a Gaara, Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura mirar incrédulos como los paramédicos sacan en camillas a Jiraiya y Orochimaru quienes están acostados boca abajo y chillan como nenitas alegando que la espalda les duele. Nada mas de recordar como esos dos en medio de una buena pelea cuerpo a cuerpo terminaron doblándose del dolor y llevando una mano hacia su cadera como todos viejitos achacoso.

Después de que subieran a esos dos salieron otros paramédicos llevándose a Kabuto chamuscado y pelón en otra camilla.

- Agradezco no haber peleado contra ese travesti. No me gusta golpear ansíanos. –comenta incrédulo Sasuke y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

- Seguro ese tal Orochimaru se hizo tanta cirugía que no mostraba en verdad su edad. –comenta Itachi y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

- Debimos imaginarnos que estaría ansiado después de todo fue compañero de entrenamiento de Jiraiya. –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- Es una lástima. Recuerdo que las peleas entre esos dos eran divertidas, su Kung-fu era muy bueno… aunque admito que ahora fue divertida también, como se retorcían como viejitos por que se lastimaron la espalda fue muy cómico. –Kakashi sonrío de forma socarrona y Gaara mira incrédulo como los demás se empezaron a retorcer de la risa recordando como Orochimaru y Jiraiya hacían el ridículo.

**Continuara**

**j****aj****aj****aj****a lo se, lo se, t****anto pedo p****ar****a c****ag****ar ****agu****ado**

**********************************************disculpen l****a demor****a, spero les h****ay****a gust****ado el k****ap**

**********************************************************************much****as gr****aci****as por sus reviews**

**********************************************************************************cuidense**

**********************************************************************************besos**

**********************************************************************************kriss**


	25. Lo odio

**Lo odio**

- En cierta forma ser guardián es excitante, hablo cuando peleamos contra el enemigo… —platica con tranquilidad Sakura mientras Gaara la mira y escucha atento a todo lo que le dice.

Guardianes, elegido, Kakashi y Jiraiya se encuentran en el avión que los lleva hacia Japón—_claro que lo abordaron después de que a Jiraiya se le dio de alta en el hospital, aunque aun así aun le duele su espalda, razón por la que camina encorvado—_

- No me gusta. –dice de forma tétrica Sasuke.

- ¿El que Sasuke-chan? –Itachi voltea ver curioso a su hermano que está sentado a su lado y el cual mira de forma psicópata los asientos que están en el costado, frente a ellos.

- El guardián arena, no me gusta. –su tono de voz se hizo mas sombrío.

Itachi posa su mirada hacia donde mira su hermano menor y sonríe divertido al ver como el nuevo guardián y Sakura estando sentados juntos están muy metidos en su plática, pareciendo amigos de toda la vida.

- Sakura-chan está siendo amable con el nuevo guardián… y es normal que se lleven bien esos dos después de todo sus elementos tienen mucho en común. –comenta con diversión, mirando de reojo a su hermano que gruño como perro rabioso.

- ¿Y desde cuando esa frentona es amable con alguien? –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- Tal vez lo es con Gaarita porque le gusta. –comenta insinuante y diviertes al ver como la expresión sombría de su hermano menor se vuelve más tétrica.

- Siento pena por ti Gaara, en verdad… siento que desearas regresar a ese calabozo nada mas conozcas a los gemelos. –Sakura mira con lastima a Gaara que le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _No creo que sean tan malos esos dos, no tanto como para querer regresar a ese calabozo… ¿o si? –_el pelirrojo se muestra inseguro, con lo que ha oído de Sakura respecto a ellos la verdad lo hace sentirse inseguro e incluso temeroso.

- _Ansió presentarte con los gemelos, guardia arena con mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma tétrica.

* * *

- ¡No seas maldito Uchiha! –grita furiosa Sakura en medio de la calle estando delante de Gaara de forma protectora.

- ¡¿Le llamas ser maldito querer presentarle dos de sus compañeros?! –Sasuke que esta frente a ella también le grito mientras lo fulmina con la mirada al igual que ella a él.

Itachi se muestra divertido al ver la escena. Jiraiya que exagerando su lesión va en silla de ruedas cuida las apuestas que hicieron Kakahsi, Naruto e Itachi sobre el triunfador. Kakashi está llorando, lamentándose porque entre mas pelean esos dos, mas se unen. Naruto le está echando porras a Sakura para que gane haciéndolo así ganador a él de la apuesta. Y Gaara que esta atrás de la peli-rosa se muestra incrédulo, sintiendo pena ajena al ver como toda la gente que pasa por ahí los mira asustados y se alejan temerosos de ellos pensando que son unos locos, que hay que admitir lo son.

- ¡Si! –exclama mas furiosa Sakura. – ¡Esos dos siguen en el hospital y seguirán metidos ahí hasta que a Suigetsu le den de alta! ¡Deja que el pobre de Gaara disfrute esos días que le quedan, ya después no podrá librarse de ellos!

- ¡No seas exagerada! –Sasuke se muestra más furioso, sintiendo más coraje porque Sakura proteja así al pelirrojo. – ¡Y me vale mierda lo que pienses, Gaara conocerá a sus dos compañeros faltantes ahora!

- ¡¿Solo porque lo dices tú?! –una vena se hincha en la frente de la peli-rosa.

- ¡Si, solo porque lo digo yo!—la vena en la frente de Sakura se hincho mas. – deja de ser molesta y déjalo ir, no es un mocoso y es su deber hacer migas con todos sus compañeros lo más pronto posible para que vaya conociéndolos, eso es elemental para un buen trabajo en equipo. –Kakashi y Jiraiya se sorprendieron, la verdad eso que dijo sonó muy lógico.

- ¡Me va…!

- Sakura-san, pienso que Sasuke-san tiene razón… además yo quiero conocer a mis otros dos compañeros. –habla con tranquilidad Gaara interrumpiéndolo y la vena en la frente de Sakura se hincho mas mientras que Sasuke sonríe triunfante.

- Luego no te quejes de que te lo advertí… mira que intente protegerte por unos días más. –Sakura voltea todo su cuerpo hacia Gaara y lo apunta de forma acusadora.

Sasuke aprieta con más fuerza sus puños y un aura oscura y siniestra lo rodea, esa protección que Sakura está teniendo hacia Gaara le hace hervir la sangre. Itachi que es el único que nota lo que provoca la furia de su hermano, no puede evitar mostrarse de lo más divertido, y Kakashi que comienza a notarlo sonríe tétrico, adora que el elegido sufra.

- Lo siento, no quería hacerla enojar. –Gaara inclina su cabeza hacia abajo mostrándose deprimido porque la peli-rosa se haya enojado con él por decirle lo que piensa.

- _Hacerte el sufrido no funciona con esa frentona con fuerza de gorila insensible. –_Sasuke sonríe con burla, mirando al pelirrojo.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Sakura suspirando con pesadez y posando una mano en su frente. –_ Es tan inocente y sensible que me es difícil evitar querer protegerlo y me resulta difícil enojarme con él. –_Me es imposible enojarme contigo. –Sakura le sonríe levemente y Gaara alza el rostro mostrándose feliz por saber que ella no está enojada con él.

- _No sé si es listo o en verdad es tan inocente como demuestra. –_Itachi, Jiraiya, Naruto y Kakashi entrecierran los ojos.

- _Lo odio. –_el aura sombría de Sasuke y su expresión de psicópata se marco mas mientras mira al pelirrojo con ganas de matarlo.

- ¡Gane! –exclama Itachi estirando su mano hacia Jiraiya quien es quien cuida el dinero.

- Es injusto, esta vez el teme tuvo la ayuda de Gaara. –se queja el rubio molesto al ver como el Uchiha mayor recibe el dinero de la apuesta y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón, ambos apostaron a favor de Sakura y aunque solo les hubiera tocado la mitad de las ganancias eso era mejor a que Itachi se lleve toda la plata.

- Un triunfo es un triunfo. –Itachi les sonríe de forma socarrona mientras que Sasuke y Sakura los fulminan con la mirada porque como siempre apuestan a costa de ellos, en cuanto Gaara tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Los siete están frente a la puerta eléctrica principal del hospital, la cual se abrió automáticamente permitiéndoles acceso.

- ¡Cuidado!

Se oye el grito exaltado y asustado de alguien nada mas dieron un par de pasos haciendo que los siete se detengan viendo como frente a ellos los doctores, pacientes y familiares de los pacientes que andan por ahí se tiran hacia un lado como abriendo paso de forma urgente, permitiendo ver como cierto peliblanco muy conocidos por ellos y vistiendo bata de hospital va sobre una silla de ruedas a toda velocidad gracias a que e empujado por cierta peli-violeta que lleva puesto patines, ambos van riendo como desquiciados.

Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi y Naruto al ver que van hacia ellos reaccionaron y como los demás se tiran al piso hacia alguno de sus lados, quitándose rápidamente del camino de ese par de demonios. En cuanto Gaara se quedo ahí parado sin saber cómo reaccionar como que su instinto de supervivencia se desactivo, aunque puede que su reacción se deba al poder que siente desprender de esos dos.

- ¡Quítate del camino Gaara! –grita aterrada Sakura dispuesta a ponerse de pie y quitarlo del camino, pero demasiado tarde.

Los gemelos atropellaron al pobre de Gaara sin contemplación y este salió volando hacia la puerta eléctrica haciendo que esta se abra y él caiga con la cabeza justo donde se cierra la puerta automática, la cual comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse golpeándole la cabeza una y otra vez haciendo que al pobre pelirrojo se le comience a salir el alma por la boca y sus ojos tornen forma de espiral.

- ¿Por qué cojones se quedo ahí paradote? –Jiraiya mira incrédulo hacia donde está el pelirrojo.

- ¡Y dicen que el idiota soy yo dattebayo!… al menos tengo instintos de supervivencia. –Naruto asintió dándole la razón a sí mismo.

Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi reaccionaron solo para comenzar a retorcerse de la risa, no importándoles que Sakura los fulmine con la mirada para después ir a auxiliar al pelirrojo, o por lo menos alejarle la cabeza de las puertas automáticas que llevan un par de minutos cerrándose en la cabeza del pobre pelirrojo.

- _Sabía que los gemelos no me defraudarían. –_Sasuke no puede contener sus carcajadas, incluso empezó a convulsionarse en el suelo a causa de ellas.

Suigetsu y Jiao habían frenado a causa del atropellado que se llevaron, más que nada porque vieron quien lo acompañaba y sintieron el aura del atropellado, sino seguían atropellando gente a lo loco.

- ¡Máster te extrañamos! –exclaman ambos echándose encima de Sasuke y abrazarlo melosos, restregando sus mejillas con las de él.

Si, Suigetsu se paro con facilidad de la silla de ruedas dejando ver que solo estaba jugando con ella. Sasuke paro su carcajada, y su frente se sombreo de negro, odia que invadan su espacio personal, pero ahora no los va a alejar, esos dos se merecen dejar que lo mimen por lo que hicieron.

- ¿Y qué hay del abuelo? ¿No le darán un abrazo de bienvenida? –Jiraiya aun en silla de ruedas, abre sus brazos, extendiéndolos en busca de aun abrazo.

Los gemelos dejan de restregar sus mejillas con las de Sasuke, pero siguen abrazándolo y miran hacia donde está el abuelo.

- No. –responden para después sacarle la lengua.

Jiraiya quedo echo piedra ante el rechazo tan desvergonzado de esos dos haciendo que Kakashi, Naruto e Itachi lo miren como si fuera un moco duro.

- ¡Ustedes dos! –Sakura que esta de rodillas alado de Gaara los fulmina con la mirada y los apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¡Yuig-hua también te extrañamos! –exclaman melosos y volteándola a ver.

- ¡Pues yo no, estar alejada de ustedes fue lo mejor que me ha pasado! –grita mas furiosa y los gemelos ponen expresión de mártires. – ¡Solo miren lo que le han hecho al pobre de Gaara! –les grita mas furiosa.

Jiao y Suigetsu quitan su mirada de Sakura para mirar a su máster al sentir esa potente aura asesina desprender de su cuerpo, viendo la expresión sombría que pone y mira con ganas de matar al que Yuig-hua llama Gaara, para después mirar hacia donde esta Sakura.

- ¡Si por su culpa Gaara tiene secuelas los mato! –dice amenazante aumentando la furia de cierto pelinegro, o más bien los celos.

Jiao y Suigetsu se ponen de pie, rompiendo el abrazo que ejercían en su máster y caminan hacia donde esta Sakura, viéndose curiosos.

- ¿Na Jiao? ¿Enserio es el guardián arena? –Suigetsu se rasca la nuca mirando a Gaara como bicho raro.

- Pues según su aura y poder que desprende sí. –Jiao también se rasca la nuca mirando a Gaara como bicho del laboratorio.

- Pues yo esperaba que hiciera un gran puño de arena para detenernos cuando íbamos hacia él…

- Yo también y solo se quedo ahí parado esperando el impacto…

- ¡No es nada fantástico! –exclaman ambos mirándose entre sí y asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón a sí mismos.

- ¡Sabía que lo hicieron a propósito desgraciados! –grita fuera de sí Sakura, tronándose los dedos dispuestos a matarlos.

- ¡Hay que huir Suigetsu! –Jioa toma de la mano a su hermano y lo avienta a la silla de ruedas para después empujarla y escapar a toda velocidad con la ayuda de los patines que trae puestos.

- ¡No escaparan malditos! –Sakura corre atrás de ellos dispuesta a matarlos.

- Y aquí vamos. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- Mmmm… creo que deberíamos llevar a Jiraiya-san y a Gaara con un medico. –comenta Itachi viendo hacia donde está el peliblanco aun echo piedra por el rechazo de sus nietos para después mirar a Gaara que tiene el alma saliéndosele de la boca.

- Estamos de suerte, aquí abundan muchos. –Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna e Itachi lo hace de forma socarrona.

- Por mi dejen morir a Gaara. –murmura tétrico Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara comienza a despertarse, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Sin abrir los ojos el pelirrojo lleva una mano a su frente sintiendo tela rodearla, lo que supone son vendas.

- _¿Qué me paso? _

- Gaara ¿estás bien?

- _Sakura-san. –_el pelirrojo intenta abrir los ojos al oír la voz de la peli-rosa sonar preocupada, pero no puede abrirlos, le duele mucho la cabeza.

- Solo fue un leve golpecillo, sino soporta eso es una nenaza.

- ¡El teme tiene razón dattebayo!

- ¡Ustedes dos cállense!

El ruido solo hace que al pelirrojo le duela mas la cabeza, al fin logro abrir sus ojos topándose con un par de ojos amatistas que muestran una mirada curiosa. El pelirrojo parpadea intentando enfocar la vista y así conseguir dejar de ver borroso.

Cuando al fin enfoco la vista pudo ver a el rostro de una chica y un chico que tiene rasgos parecidas mas no iguales, la chica tiene facciones más angelicales y femeninas, mientras que las del chico son mas toscas y apuestas. Cada uno está de pie a cada costado de su cama.

Pero eso no sorprendió al pelirrojo, sino el hecho de quedar estático ante el aura y poder que desprenden esos dos, es intimidante, no puede ni siquiera hablar y ver como ambos sonríe de esa forma traviesa y tétrica lo inmovilizo más.

- ¡Despertó, despertó! –exclaman ambos de forma infantil y aniñada.

Sakura deja de agitar a Sasuke y Naruto y les suelta el cuello de la camisa, dejando que esos dos caigan de lleno al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Sakura voltea hacia donde está Gaara y frunció el seño al ver a los gemelos.

- _Malditos desgraciados ahora entiendo porque Gaara quedo paralizado cuando lo atropellaron. –_un tic nervioso se mostro en la ceja derecha de Sakura y una vena se hincho en su frente. – ¡Malditos desgraciados dejen de intimidar a Gaara con su poder!

- Pero Yuig-hua…

- …es nuestra forma de mostrar…

- …que somos los guardianes alfa. –Suigetsu termina la frase que él mismo empezó haciendo un infantil puchero como su hermana.

¡Dejen de hacerlo grandísimos imbéciles que solo quieren molestarlo!... ¡haber ¿cómo no hicieron eso con Naruto o Itachi?! -les grita furiosa.

- Esto es una forma de ganar terreno. –Suigetsu asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- De dejar en claro quien tiene el poder. Tu ya lo sabías porque nos conoces desde chavales, Naruto es tan idiota que es fácil de manipular, Itachi es muy listo y rápidamente lo noto, así que con los nuevos hay que intimidarlos para qué nos teman. –Jiao asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

Gaara no entiende mucho de lo que hablan, solo entiende que se siente como un pobre conejo estando acorralado por dos lobos, lo que más le sorprende es sentirse así con esos dos que tienen cara de angelitos.

- Contare hasta diez y si no lo hacen…

- Ya. Creo que me dio lastima, solo míralo, ya hasta tiembla. –Jiao corta la amenaza de Sakura y mira con burla a Gaara.

- Creo que exageramos con el novato. –Suigetsu mira también con burla a Gaara y Sakura los fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Tómalo como broma para novatos! –exclaman ambos sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Sakura está por partirles la cabeza por desgraciados y de un puñetazo, pero se detuvo al sentir como estos regresan su aura la normalidad y esconden su poder como suelen hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo hasta ya no sentirse nada. Entonces Gaara dejo de sentirse como un conejo en medio de dos lobos.

- _Es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de miedo. –_Gaara pasa saliva con dificultad, viendo cauteloso a esos dos.

- ¡Gaara ¿estás bien?! –Sakura empuja a Jiao, quedando ella alado del pelirrojo que al tener a Sakura cerca se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me sentía así con ellos? –Gaara se sienta con algo de dificultad y mira curioso a Sakura.

- Bueno, este par de desgraciados aprovecharon que puedes sentir su poder y ver su aura, así que elevaron ambas para intimidarte al ser en este momento mucho más fuertes que tu. –Sakura fulmina a ambos con la mirada y los gemelos sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Y como es que con ustedes no me sentí así? –Gaara la mira curioso, él sabe que Sakura y los demás son más fuertes que él, no por nada llevan siendo entrenados en sus habilidades más tiempo, mientras que él solo controla un poco de su poder, según le dijo Sakura.

- Porque nosotros…

- Son más fuertes que tú, pero no tanto. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No le hagas caso a ese tarado. —Sakura mira a Gaara al ver como este mostro sorpresa. –La verdad es que para intimidar con el aura y poder se necesita un gran control y concentración sobre ellos… esos dos son bueno en eso porque saben controlar sus emociones, han entrenado mucho para ello…

- Yuig-hua sería buen en eso también ya que lo entreno con nosotros, pero es tan explosiva que simplemente no puede controlar sus emociones. –Jiao sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Nuestro poder difiere de nuestras emociones? –pregunta curioso Gaara haciendo que los tres guardianes consientes que lo acompañan lo miren sorprendidos.

- Exactamente. –responden los gemelos que reaccionaron primero y le sonríen amigables.

- Para manifestar tu poder en forma física debes sentirlo y para sentirlo debes tener emociones… el controlar la forma de mostrar el poder que tienes y el hacer crecer tu aura de batalla es teniendo control de tus emociones, aunque lo sientas no te dejas dominar por ellas. –le explica Suigetsu y Jiao asintió dándole la razón.

- Entiendo. –Gaara asintió con entendimiento.

- _El guardián arena es listo. –_Sakura sonríe con orgullo.

- ¿Y porque solo yo me intimide cuando ellos me mostraron el poder que poseen? –Gaara se muestra nuevamente curioso.

- Porque es la primera que los vez. –Sasuke que ya recupero la conciencia se pone de pie haciendo que todos lo miren. –Nosotros hemos entrenado con ellos y los hemos visto en batallas al igual que ellos a nosotros… si te intimidas con el poder de tus propios aliados no servirás en batalla.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclama Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada y Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños, esa protección que Sakura muestra con Gaara lo está enfermando.

- El máster tiene razón, si se quedo inmóvil al sentir nuestro poder, siendo aliado, cuando le toque pelear con el enemigo y se queda inmóvil lo mataran al siguiente segundo. Si no puede proteger su vida ¿cómo protegerá la de nuestro máster? –dice serio Suigetsu y Gaara inclina su cabeza hacia abajo.

- Tomen en cuenta que esto es nuevo para Gaara y él nunca estuvo con gente con poder demonia…

- Naruto tampoco presencio gente así antes de conocernos, y sin mal no recuerdo cuando peleo contra Deidara y no se quedo inmóvil. –Jiao se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Incluso creo que mencionaron que busco enfrentamiento contra ustedes al creerlos enemigos y no se intimido en nada. –Suigetsu también se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- _Sabía que los gemelos no me defraudarían. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, ver como sus palabras achicopalan mas al pelirrojo lo está disfrutando, ansia ver como lo molestan con sus bromas.

- ¡Solo necesita entrenamiento! –Sakura fulmina más a ambos con la mirada.

- Puede ser. –responden los gemelos encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entrenare duro y la próxima vez no me quedare inmóvil. –dice con firmeza Gaara, alzando el rostro. –Me hare lo suficiente fuerte para no tener miedo a un poder más grande y si tengo que dar mi vida para proteger la vida de nuestro máster y mis nuevos aliados lo hare sin dudar. –dice con más firmeza. –_No dejare que nadie lastime a mi nueva familia de la cual quiero llegar a ser amado por ellos y poder amarlos. –_los ojos del pelirrojo muestran decisión.

- ¡Aww ternurita! –exclaman los gemelos posando sus manos en sus mejillas y mirando a Gaara como un tierno cachorro haciéndolo sonrojar mientras que Sakura sonríe con orgullo y Sasuke bufa.

- No nos hemos presentado. –Jiao sonríe de orehja a oreja. –Mi nombre es Jiao y soy el guardián fuego.

- Yo me llamo Suigetsu y soy el guardián agua.

- Ambos somos hermanos y seremos compañeros a partir de ahora. –los dos se pasan un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y le sonríen al pelirrojo que se mostro mas tímido.

- Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, soy el guardián arena y estoy encantado de conocerlos… espero no solo ser un aliado y compañero para ustedes, sino también un amigo. –Gaara les sonríe con algo de timidez y los gemelos chillan melosos.

- ¡Es tan mono! –exclaman echándose encima de Gaara y abrazándolo mientras restriegan su mejilla con la de él de forma melosa.

- ¡Simplemente no puedo odiarlo!

- ¡Es tan inocente y tierno que dan ganas de someterlo!

- ¡Incluso de pervertirlo!

A Sakura entrecierra los ojos, decidiendo no dejar a Gaara mucho con esos dos o si no lo volverán uno de ellos.

- ¡Malditos gemelos traidores! –grita furioso Sasuke saliendo de la habitación hecho una fiera haciendo que todos miren por dónde se fue.

- Creo que no soy del agrado de Sasuke-san. –comenta algo decaído Gaara, él solo quiere poder simpatizarle a todos pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, es la primera vez que lo rodea gente que no lo trata como un monstruo y que no le teme.

- Ignóralo, solo esta menopáusico. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia.

- No te me achicopales, el máster te ama solo que no sabe como demostrarlo. –le dice Jiao como a un cachorro que esta triste porque su amo no lo quiere y acariciándole la cabeza.

- Si, veras como después juega contigo a aventarte la vara. –le dice meloso Suigetsu también acariciándole la cabeza de forma melosa.

- Oigan. –a Sakura le da un tic nervioso al ver que esos dos ven a Gaara como un cachorro y Gaara esta sonrojado por las cosas que esos dos le dicen.

- Ñañaña… otro tazón de rameen viejo. –murmura entre sueños Naruto que al parecer se quedo dormido en el suelo, después de pasar la inconsciencia.

**Continuará**

**despues de un siglo aki les traigo la conti de ste fic Uu.u jejeje pido disculpas por la demora pero siendoles sincera se me habia ido la inspi con ste fic, pero como vemos ya regreso :P**

**jajajajaja ese sasuke es un maldito, sus celos lo dominan jajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	26. ¿Otra vez en China?

**¿Otra vez en China?**

_Sasuke va corriendo, pasando entre varias plantas de bambú, las cuales varias lo golpean. Se le ve asustado, como si estuviera huyendo de algo._

_Mientras corre el pelinegro mira hacia atrás viendo la silueta de una mujer de la cual no le ve rostro, ni vestimenta, solo la silueta que esta sombreada de negro, pero lo que sobresalen son esos rasgados y furiosos ojos color plata, y ese sello con el kanji "metal" que brilla en color plata en su frente._

_Los ojos del pelinegro se ensanchan al ver como la mano sombreada de la mujer se convierte en una filosa espada de metal._

- _Los hombres intrusos no están permitidos en mi aldea… tu intromisión en ella merece la muerte. –se oye decir con furia a la mujer._

- _¡No se de que cojones hablas loca! –grita furioso Sasuke._

_En eso el pelinegro tropieza con una roca en el suelo, haciéndolo caer de lleno. Apurado voltea viendo como la espada de la mujer es dirigida a él con el propósito de partirlo a la mitad._

* * *

Sasuke despierta sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama estando sudado y respirando agitado.

- _Un sueño. –_el pelinegro lleva una mano a su frente sintiendo lo empapada que esta por el sudor. –_no… es una visión. Es hora de encontrar a mi guardián metal… debo hablar con los demás para ver si tienen idea de donde puede ser el lugar donde se encuentra._

* * *

Sasuke va camino hacia la casa de Kakashi, se le ve pensativo en donde intenta recordar cada detalle del escenario de su visión para explicárselo a los demás y sea mas claro el lugar en donde esta el siguiente guardián.

El pelinegro lleva puesto una bermuda de mezclilla color azul, unas sandalias beige y una playera blanca con el símbolo de su familia grabado en grande al frente.

Al doblar la esquina se detiene de golpe porque justo en ese momento doblo la esquina de enfrente Sakura, quien viste una falda tableada que le llega a los tobillos, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y con botones que le queda dos tallas grandes, su cabello todo recogido dejando ver mas su gran frente y lleva puestos esos lentes de botella enormes, en si esta con el disfraz que suele usar para ir a la escuela, haciendo que Sasuke alce ambas cejas, eso no lo suele usar cuando no esta en la escuela, además noto los muchos libros que carga.

- ¿Vas a casa de Kakashi? –pregunta con indiferencia comenzando a caminar.

- Si. –Sasuke comienza a caminar a la par que ella. – ¿Y tu porqué usas tu disfraz de estudiante? –no pudo evitarlo, la duda le gano.

- Fui a la biblioteca de la escuela para hacer el proyecto de literatura.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos recordando el bendito proyecto que es para este el lunes y lo peor es que no lo ha ni empezado.

- Si quieres terminarlo deberías empezar a hacerlo desde ahorita. –le dice con mofa imaginando que apenas se acordó del proyecto al verle la cara.

- Antes tengo que ir a casa de Kakashi, tuve una visión del guardián metal. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- No hace ni un mes que encontramos a Gaara y ya tienes otra visión del otro guardián. –Sasuke frunció el seño con desagrado cuando ella menciono el nombre de Gaara— ¿no se te hace que ahora te vienen muy seguidas las visiones?, incluso fue muy corto el lapso de tiempo de que encontraste a Itachi para luego tener visiones de Gaara, siendo que la diferencia de tiempo de encontrar a Naruto, los gemelos y a mi fue muy largo.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? –le dice con brusquedad, no puede evitarlo, cada que ella habla de Gaara hace que se enfurezca y es peor cuando esta presente el pelirrojo. –Yo no controlo las visiones de ellos. –Sasuke la mira con frialdad y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Lo sé. –le responde entre dientes, furiosa por cómo le contesto, ignorando esa opresión en el pecho que siente cada que él la mira y le habla así, que últimamente ha sido mas seguido.

- ¿Y ese milagro que dejaste solo a tu Gaara? Siempre andas atrás de él como mamá gallina, es raro que te hayas salido de casa dejándolo solo con los gemelos y Naruto. –Sasuke la mira despectivo y Sakura frunce el seño.

- ¡No siempre ando detrás de él y si lo estoy no es asunto tuyo! –exclama furiosa.

- ¡Lo es porque si por tu culpa se vuelve un mimado no servirá en batalla! –Sasuke también la fulmina con la mirada.

- No digas idioteces que tu mismo has sido testigo de lo duro que está entrenando Gaara para no ser un estorbo.

- Hmn… molestia.

- Estúpido.

- Idiota.

- Tarado.

- Boba.

- Maricón.

- Frentona.

* * *

Entre insultos Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la casa, buscando por cada habitación a algún miembro que viva en ella, no encontrándolo, pero eso no evita que dejen de insultarse. El último lugar que les falta checar es el patio trasero y cuando salieron a este al fin dejaron de insultarse y miran incrédulos lo que está pasando.

Ahí tienes a Naruto de pie estando frente Gaara, ambos sin camisa, solo usando un pantalón deportivo y descalzos, los dos teniendo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos Gaara, enséñale lo poco de Kung-fu que te hemos enseñado! –exclaman los gemelos animados con billetes en mano.

- ¡No pierdas Naruto, que entonces pierdo yo y eso me hará enojar, y tu bien sabes como soy enojado! –Grita Kakashi alzando sus manos en donde sostiene algunos billetes.

Al oír eso el rubio se tenso y le dio un puñetazo bien dado a Gaara que le volteo el rostro, pero aun no esta derrotado, esa patada que le dio al rubio en las costillas es prueba de ello. Ambos peleadores están sudados, muy golpeados y agitados dejando ver que llevan rato peleando.

- ¡Recuerden que no esta permitido usar sus poderes porque estamos en mi casa y un solo rasguño en ella y me los cargo! –les dice con advertencia Kakashi.

- Esos cabrones los están haciendo pelear y están apostado como una jodida pelea clandestina. –murmura tétrica Sakura teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, sabia que no debía dejar solo a Gaara, pero ese proyecto tenia que terminarlo y si se llevaba al pelirrojo este se hubiera aburrido.

- ¡No pierdas dobe!

Sakura casi cae estilo anime al ver que Sasuke ya esta alado de Kakashi, alzando algunos billetes dejando ver que se ha unido a la apuesta en favor del rubio.

Jiao y Suigetsu se les inclina su cabeza hacia adelante ante el puñetazo que Sakura les dio en su nuca, haciendo que ofendidos se soben su cabecita mirando hacia atrás a Sakura que tiene expresión sombría.

- ¡¿Qué cojones significa esto?!

Ante el grito de la peli-rosa Kakashi voltea, tensándose, los peleadores dejan de pelear y se abrazan temerosos mirando a Sakura que se ve muy furiosa, por consecuencia demasiado tétrica. Mientras que los gemelos y Sasuke bufan, Sakura les va a parar la diversión y cuando empezaba lo bueno.

* * *

En la sala se encuentran Kakashi, Naruto y Gaara de rodillas teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo pareciendo niños regañados. Luego están los gemelos y Sasuke que también están arrodillados pero estos tienen expresión de fastidio. Frente a ellos esta Sakura fulminándolos con la mirada.

- ¡Uno no puede ni salir ni un momento porque ya están haciendo sus idioteces y tu Uchiha solo un segundo te basto para unirte a ellos, no me puedo creer que seas el elegido que se supone debe poner orden entre sus guardianes! –Sakura apunta de forma acusadora a Sasuke.

- Y yo no me creo que seas una amargada. –Sasuke le sonríe altanero.

- ¡Ere un…!—Sakura cerro los ojos intentando controlarse, si le sigue empezaran otra pelea de insultos como hace unos minutos. –En cuanto a ti Gaara. –el pelirrojo se tenso cuando menciono su nombre, lo peor que le pueden hacer es que Sakura se enoje con él. –No me puedo creer que hayas participado en esto. Pensé que las peleas clandestinas las odiabas pero aquí te veo participando en una con estos locos.

Sasuke mira con mofa al pelirrojo que esta mas hundido en su lugar, ansia porque se ponga a llorar para mofarse mas de él.

- Y las odio, pero… —al pelirrojo se le ve acongojado. –…pero esto no era una pelea clandestina de verdad, solo jugábamos a que lo era para fortalecer mas nuestros lazos y unirnos mas, fortaleciendo nuestra amistad y sembrando la semilla del amor fraternal entre nosotros.

- ¡Muy cierto dattebayo! –Naruto se limpia las lágrimas conmovido y Sasuke los mira incrédulo porque se crean esa chorrada.

- ¿Quién demonios les dijo que sucede todo esto mientras ustedes pelean y otros apuestan? –un tic nervioso apareció de nuevo en la ceja derecha de Sakura viendo como Kakashi y los gemelos comienzan a silbar haciéndose pendejos.

- Sakura-san no se enoje con nosotros, de hecho no solo este juego nos une mas sino que yo practicaba mi entrenamiento a cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que aunque mi elemento es a larga distancia también debo saber defenderme a corta distancia… ¿verdad que si Kakashi-san? –Gaara mira al peli-plata para que confirme las mismas palabras que él le dijo antes que comenzaran el juego—_palabras que le dijo para que pelee enserio en la pelea contra Naruto—_

- ¡Si Sakura-chan y yo con gusto ayudo a Gaara a poner en práctica lo que le han enseñado los gemelos dattebayo! –Naruto sonríe amigable.

El tic nervioso en Sakura se marca más al ver que esos dos solo fueron manipulados por los gemelos y Kakashi. En cuanto Sasuke los mira como los idiotas que son por lo fáciles que son para ser controlados por esos tres.

- Ustedes desgraciados, les enseñare a no aprovecharse de la idiotez de Naruto y la inocencia de Gaara. –dice tétrica Sakura y Gaara se muestra confundido, él no cree que se hayan aprovechado, sabe perfectamente que sus amigos solo querían hacer un actividad juntos como le dijeron.

- ¡Oye! –exclama el rubio por cómo le dijo.

- No nos juzgues Yuig-hua que nosotros queríamos vivir la experiencia de peleas clandestinas que ustedes tuvieron en Egipto. –se defiende Jiao, y su hermano asintió dándole la razón.

- Y la que yo me perdí por estar buscando por otros rumbos a Gaarita. –Kakashi mira de forma heroica el horizonte.

- Pues ahora yo te haré vivir esa experiencia pero la del escenario y no la del público. –dice amenazante Sakura mirando a Jiao.

- ¡Eso estaba esperando! –Jiao enérgica se pone de pie de un brinco y hace la posición de la grulla en kung-fu.

- ¡Si, pelea de chicas! –exclama Suigetsu emocionado, alzando las manos. – ¡Naruto trae el lodo y los trajes de baño! –ordena mirando al rubio que se puso de pie de un brinco dispuesto a ir por lo pedido, teniendo un derrame nasal al imaginárselo.

Sasuke sonrío bobalicón teniendo también un derrame nasal, su cabecita también imagino la pelea.

- Tu no vas por nada Naruto. –dice con firmeza Kakashi haciendo que el rubio se detenga deprimido. –No permitiré que ustedes pervertidos vean a mi bebita peleando sexymente. –el peli-plata mira tétrico a los varones, incluso a Gaara que no entiende de que va la cosa, aunque deprimido porque detendrán la pelea, según los gemelos en una pelea se incrementan más los lazos de amistad.

- ¡Aww…! –exclaman deprimidos Suigetsu y Sasuke que inclinan su cabeza hacia abajo derrotados.

Sakura fulmina con la mitrada a ese par de pervertidos mientras que Jiao se endereza sonriendo socarrona.

- Ya que no habrá pelea les diré a lo que vine para irme pronto y comenzar con mi tarea. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –Tuve una visión del guardián metal. –Gaara se muestra curioso, sabe que de esa forma los demás llegaron a él.

- ¿Y que viste en tu visión máster?—le pregunta con curiosidad Jiao.

- Pues estaba corriendo por una especie de bosque lleno de bambú, huyendo de mi guardián que me quería matar. –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¿Eso significa que el guardián metal te quiere matar? –pregunta Gaara mirándolo con preocupación.

- No lo creo. –le responde con fastidio. –Cuando soñé con Suigetsu y Jiao también iba huyendo de ellos.—los mencionados sonríen de forma socarrona y a Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Incluso cuando vi a Naruto en mi visión me intento atacar.

- Y de hecho te ataque nada mas te conocí teme. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna.

- Así que hay probabilidad que el guardián metal te quiera matar nada más al verte. –Sakura frunce el seño, sintiéndose preocupada.

- Que lo intente, se cómo defenderme. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia.

- Además tienes a tus guardianes para defenderte. –mencionan los gemelos sonriendo de forma torcida y Sakura roda los ojos.

- Ahora que recuerdo Naruto intento atacarnos porque Deidara y Sasori lo manipularon, puede que el guardián metal sea encontrado antes por alguno de nuestros enemigos y lo manipulen para que quiera matar a Sasuke. –Sakura frunce el seño, sintiéndose más preocupada.

- Estaremos nosotros con él Yuig-hua, no permitiremos que le ponga un dedo a nuestro máster. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Antes tiene que pasar por encima de nosotros. –Gaara sonrío con amabilidad.

- ¡Así se habla Gaara! –exclaman los gemelos extendiendo sus manos para que el pelirrojo las choque con ellos y él así lo hizo, teniendo un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

- Hmn puedo defenderme solo. –Sasuke frunce el seño molesto.

- _Oh no, solo espero que este par no me mal influencie a Gaara. –_Sakura rodo los ojos.

- ¿Qué más viste en tu visión? Un campo de bambú no nos dice nada siendo que estamos en Asia. –Kakashi lo mira con aburrimiento.

- Pues solo vi sus ojos, son color plata y rasgados. Además su símbolo que delata ser el guardián metal. –comenta con fastidio Sasuke.

- ¿Ojos rasgados? –el rubio lo mira incrédulo. –Así será más fácil encontrarlo teme, siendo que en Japón la mayoría tiene ojos rasgados. –el rubio entrecierra los ojos y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga sobre ella dobe? Solo veo su silueta, no su físico como con ustedes antes de conocerlos. –les dice con molestia.

- ¿Ella? –Sakura alza ambas cejas. – ¿El guardián metal es mujer? –pregunta con interés.

- Si. –responde indiferente.

- Genial, al fin mas mujeres en este equipo lleno de machos. –Sakura sonríe complacida y Jiao sonríe divertida.

- Definitivamente concuerdo con Yuig-hua, necesitamos más mujeres en este equipo. –Suigetsu vuelve a sonreír de forma socarrona, sonrisa que se le borra al recibir un codazo en las costillas viniendo de su gemela, haciendo que se doble del dolor.

- ¿No viste nada más máster? No sé, tal vez ella menciono algo. –pregunta tranquila Jiao, pero mirando de reojo a su hermano, el cual sonríe de forma forzada.

- No q… —Sasuke corta su frase recordando algo y los demás al notarlo prestan mas atención. –Ella dijo algo antes de atacarme. –Sasuke cierra los ojos intentando recordar mejor la frase. –"Los hombres intrusos no están permitidos en mi aldea… tu intromisión en ella merece la muerte"; eso dijo. –Suigetsu y Jiao ensancharon los ojos.

- Ella está en China. –dice con seguridad Jiao.

- ¿Cómo están tan seguros? –Sakura frunce el seño. –He estado en China y solo he sentido su presencia cuando estuve ahí.

- Seguramente ni tu ni nosotros la sentimos porque ella esta en el norte de China y sin mal no recuerdo nosotros vivíamos en Hong-Kong que esta a sur de China. –Jiao se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Y como saben que esta al norte de China? –Kakashi los mira con interés.

- El abuelo una vez nos platico sobre una aldea que está en el norte de China, creo que en Chansí o algo así, lo mejor es preguntarle al abuelo para que nos diga el estado exacto en el que esta… el caso es que nos conto que en uno de sus viajes llego ahí y encontró una aldea llena de amazonas Chinas hermosas, pero en dicha aldea es dominada por mujeres poderosas en artes marciales, los hombres ahí no tienen ni voz ni voto, y tengo entendido que los forasteros masculinos no son bienvenidos. –explica Suigetsu. –Con lo que dijo el máster es probable que este ahí.

- Es lo mas lógico. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo, sintiendo interés en esa aldea llena de mujeres guerreras hermosas y Sakura es otra interesada en esa aldea, suena interesante ir a un lugar donde el hombre es denigrado y la mujer domina.

- Y si según los forasteros masculinos no son bienvenidos ¿cómo es que Jiraiya logro entrar? –Sasuke los mira curioso.

- Salir fue lo que se le dificulto, casi no vive para contarlo. –Jiao sonríe de forma burlona al igual que a su hermano y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si los hombres no son bienvenidos, ¿cómo entremos nosotros? –pregunta curioso Naruto.

Una sonrisa tétrica adorno el rostro de Jiao y Sakura haciendo que a los varones les recorra un terrible escalofrió.

- Primero llamemos al abuelo para que nos diga la ubicación exacta de la aldea, después les digo como entraran. –la sonrisa de Jiao se amplió mas y su gemelo que la conoce tan bien supo que nada bueno les depara.

* * *

En la capital de Chancí aterrizo el avión en donde iban los seis guardianes, Sasuke y Kakashi.

- Pensé que Jiraiya-san querría ir con nosotros. Esta aquí en China y desperdiciar la oportunidad de ir a una aldea llena de amazonas hermosas es algo que él no haría. –comenta Kakashi mientras camina con los demás por el aeropuerto.

- Ahora que lo mencionas pienso lo mismo. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Amazonas mamacitas Uchiha Itachi ahí te va!

- ¡Y Namikaze Naruto también dattebayo!

Ambos alzan los brazos en son de festejo haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura sientan pena ajena por ir con ellos, en especial Sasuke ya que comparte ADN con uno de ellos.

- Pues el abuelo según no pudo acompañarnos porque tiene negocios que atender, que dejo muchos pendientes cuando fue a Japón y Egipto, pero no le creo, ese viejo valora mas su vida que las perversiones por eso no quiso acompañarnos. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Es un cobarde.

- Jiraiya-san me decepciono, yo prefiero morir en brazos de sexys amazonas que vivir sin ellas. –Itachi niega con decepción y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Amén! –exclama Kakashi y si Suigetsu se quedo callado es porque no quiere recibir otro codazo saca aire de su hermana, pero que no lo piense es diferente.

- Hombres. –Sakura bufa.

Jiao sonríe divertid mientras que Gaara está todo sonrojado por lo que dijeron sobre las amazonas.

- ¿Saben que es lo mejor de todo esto? –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona ante la mirada curiosa de los demás. – que nos libramos de hacer ese aburrido proyecto de literatura. –su sonrisa socarrona se amplia.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! –responden Sasuke y Naruto alzando sus manos para chocarlas con las del peliblanco, haciendo que Jiao ría entre dientes.

- _Hablen por ustedes malditos, que yo ya tenia ese proyecto terminado. –_Sakura entrecierra los ojos hacia ellos.

- ¡Bueno chicos, ustedes adelántense al hotel… Yuig-hua y yo iremos a comprar lo necesario para la transformación! –Jiao toma de una de las manos a Sakura y comienza a correr llevándosela consigo prácticamente obligada.

- ¡Suéltame tarada, no quiero ir contigo!

- ¡Te llamo para avisarte en el hotel que estaremos! –grita Suigetsu divertido, viendo como Sakura intenta zafarse del agarre de Jiao que sigue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras los demás miran incrédulos eso.

- Chicas mas compras… que bueno que nos libramos de siquiera nos lo pidan. –Itachi sonríe divertido.

- Créeme el que nos hayamos librado trae un mal augurio. –el tono de voz de Kakashi sonó lleno de misterio y a los demás les recorrió un extraño escalofrió por la columna.

* * *

Los varones se encuentran en una lujosa suite de hotel que fue rentada por Suigetsu—_prefiere pagar él y hospedarse en un buen y elegante lugar que dejar que pague Kakashi y los mande a un motel de mala muerte, igual el dinero con el que paga es de su abuelo y no de él—_

Naruto y Suigetsu están frente a la enorme pantalla jugando tenis en el wii. Gaara mira impresionado como esos dos juegan, aprendiendo a hacerlo para que cuando pierda uno poder jugar él y ofrecer un digno partido como el que están teniendo esos dos.

Kakashi e Itachi están acostados boca abajo en unas camillas para masajes, teniendo solo una toalla cubriéndoles de la cadera para abajo disfrutando del masaje que ese par de esculturales chicas les dan. Y Sasuke esta acostado en uno de los sillones, jugando un juego en su celular.

- ¡Ni hao! –exclama amigable Jiao nada mas abrió l puerta principal de la lujosa suite.

Todos miran hacia la entrada viendo al par de chicas y al instante se sonrojaron, pusieron expresión bobalicona y desencajaron la mandíbula, ni siquiera vieron al par de mozos que están atrás de ellas cargando varias bolsas de sus compras.

Y la razón por la que pusieron esa expresión y no despegan su mirada de las chicas es porque ambas se ven muy sexy con esa ropa China que traen puesta.

Jiao que sonríe de oreja a oreja lleva puesto un ceñido y sexy qipao que le llega unos diez centímetros abajo del glúteo, apenas tapándole lo necesario, y tiene dos pequeñas aberturas de unos cinco centímetros en los costados bajos, es de color blanco con adornos de hojas verdes de sauces. Sus pies son cubiertos por unas zapatillas chinas color verde y su cabello lo trae recogido en dos coletas altas, dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

Sakura que tiene expresión de malas pulgas y de querer asesinar a alguien luce un sexy y ceñido qipao que le llega a mediación del muslo teniendo un par de aberturas en los costados, mostrando con sensualidad un poco mas de su pierna, es de color blanco con varios adornos de flores de cerezo. Las zapatillas chinas que lleva puestas son de color rojo y su cabello lo lleva recogido con unos palillos chinos, formando una especie de cebolla en la parte de atrás de su nuca mientras algunos rebeldes y cortos mechones caen sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡Malditos pervertidos dejen de ver así a mi hija! –exclama furioso Kakashi.

- ¡Vean a Yuig-hua si quieren pero no a mi hermana! –Suigetsu reacciono y los mira con ganas de matarlos a todos, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sasuke y Kakashi.

- Maldita sea Jiao te dije que si íbamos a empezar con la misión mañana, no tenia que ponerme la ropa ahora. –exclama furiosa Sakura, adentrándose en la suite, no solo tiene que soportar que la miren así como pendejos sino que también se tuvo que aguantar ir de compras por todo el día con la pesada de Jiao.

- Metan todo. –orden Jiao ignorando las quejas de Sakura y adentrándose también en la suite.

* * *

En la oscuridad de un de las habitaciones de la suite se encuentra Jiao recargada en la pared con Suigetsu frente a ella acorándola, devorándole los labios en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos acarician de forma desesperada sus piernas bajo el qipao, subiéndoselo más. Y Jiao rodea con sus piernas la cadera del chico sintiendo su dureza mientras que con sus manos le rodea el cuello.

- Joder, desde que te vi con ese qipao me calenté. –susurra sobre los labios de su hermana que sonrío con picardía.

- No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán. –advierte con diversión.

- Todos están dormidos, no oirán nada además no estoy hablando fuerte. –susurra sobre los labios de ella sonriendo de forma picara. –Había olvidado lo sexy que es la ropa China. –un gruñido juguetón sale de sus labios, divirtiendo a su hermana.

* * *

_Sasuke está sentado en su cama, teniendo su espalda muy pagada en la cabecera como si se quisiera fundir en ella y sus ojos están muy ensanchados mientras sus mejillas están tan rojas como tomates._

_La razón por la que se encuentra así es Sakura quien está en cuatro al pie de la cama, mirándolo de forma picara mientras viste ese sexy qipao que lo dejo embobado nada más la vio con el._

- _¿Sa…Sakura? –La llama como si no creyera que es ella, y no lo culpen por dudar, es que jamás le había visto esa expresión tan erótica a la peli-rosa._

- _Máster sentí que no estabas cansado y como buen guardián vine a cansarte para que puedas dormir. –ronronea coqueta, gateando hacia donde esta él._

- _¿Te… te encuentras bien Sakura? –no puede evitar tartamudear, no solo está nervioso y extrañado sino excitado, jamás ha visto tan erótica a Sakura._

- _Perfectamente. –ronroneo como un gato y Sasuke sintió que algo en su entrepierna se alzaba con solo oírla._

_Sakura gateo hasta llegar a él y se alzo, solo quedando de rodillas y poco a poco comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del cuello de qipao._

- _Un guardián esta para servir a su máster y eso pienso hacer. _

_Sasuke jamás se lamento como ahora por ser un estúpido adolescente virginal, no sabe que cojones hacer, pero si sabe lo que quiere hacer: la quiere tocar, lamer y besar._

_Así que la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, estampando sus labios con los de ella. Jamás imagino que hubiera algo tan delicioso como los labios de Sakura, aunque el beso es torpe es maravilloso._

_Entre el beso Sakura toma las manos de él, colocándolas sobre sus senos que aun son cubiertos por la molesta ropa y Sasuke no se hizo del rogar, los apretó en sus puños sintiendo lo esponjosos que son, pero en especial sintiendo lo perfecto que se amoldan en sus manos._

* * *

Un almohadazo en la cara hace que Sasuke abra los ojos de golpe, teniendo la respiración agitada y el rostro de lo más rojo.

- ¡Teme deja de gruñir como perro rabioso que no dejas dormir! –Naruto que esta hincado a su lado lo mira adormilado y molesto. – ¡Ni dormido dejas de gruñir dattebayo! –murmura indignado para después volverse acostarse en el colchón de alado.

- _¿Un sueño? –_Sasuke parpadea incrédulo, le precio tan real. –_mi primer sueño húmedo y lo tuve con la frentona de Sakura. –_Sasuke se sonroja más, ignorando esa decepción que sintió al darse cuenta que fue solo un sueño. –_estúpido dobe, me despertó cundo comenzaba lo bueno… digo de un almohadazo, ya me vengare –_Sasuke gruño furioso mientras se sienta en el colchón y se pasa una mano por la cara, luego baja su mirada a su entrepierna a la vez que se quita las sabanas dejándole ver esa carpa que levanta su bóxer. –_mierda, tendré que darme un baño. –_el pelinegro mira a su alrededor viendo que Gaara, Itachi y Kakashi siguen dormidos, y Naruto comienza a entrar en su mundo de sueño, suspira aliviado de esa forma podrá irse a dar una ducha sin ser visto por uno de ellos y vivir con la humillación de que lo vieron con una erección. –_Suigetsu y Jiao son unos malditos, acapararon una habitación y la mejor porque según ellos pagaron la suite y merecen dormir como reyes. –_un gruñido molesto sale de sus labios, si hubiera tenido una habitación propia hubiera visto ese sueño hasta el final… digo, no estuviera cuidándose de que alguien lo viera con una erección.

* * *

Sasuke tiembla como gelatina mientras se viste en el baño. Tuvo que darse una ducha muy fría para que su amigo de haya abajo se durmiera.

Terminando de vestirse abre la puerta del baño y casi se le sale un pedo del susto al ver a Sakura con la mano extendida como dejando ver que estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta y se ve igual de asustada que Sasuke, definitivamente ninguno se esperaba toparse al otro a media noche.

Sakura viste un pantalón de pijama de color celeste con nubecitas y una blusa de tirantes haciéndole juego que le queda levemente holgada.

- Sa... kura. –recordando el sueño al instante Sasuke se sonrojo todo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Sakura reacciona y alza ambas cejas al verlo sonrojado y notando que se ducho a media noche. – ¿Tienes fiebre? –la peli-rosa estira su mano dispuesta a tocarle la frente para medirle la temperatura, sintiéndose preocupada, si él esta rojo y se ducho es porque debe estar ardiendo en fiebre.

- No tengo temperatura.

Sakura alzo ambas cejas extrañada al ver como él alejo el rostro, no dejándola que le toque la frente.

- Si no la tienes ¿por qué estas rojo y te duchaste?

- Solo tenía calor. –dice rápidamente, para después pasar alado de ella corriendo.

Sakura mira hacia donde el pelinegro se fue.

- Loco. –Sakura se rasca la nuca y mejor regresa su vista al frente para entrar al baño, ya se anda meando.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó lo primero que vio fueron los rostros tétricos de Jiao y Sakura. Nervioso intento saber que hacen ahí, pero no consiguió decir ni una letra porque Sakura le pego un trozo de cinta en la boca, por lo que intento huir de ellas como sus instintos le gritan dándose cuenta que tiene sus extremidades amarradas, ¡las muy malditas lo amarraron mientras dormía! Vaya a saber Dios lo que esas enfermas planean hacerle, y no sabe porque se sintió excitado cuando su cabeza comenzó a imaginase lo que dos chicas sexys harían con un indefenso chico como él, se supone debería sentir miedo ¿o no?

Jiao y Sakura se miraron entre si, asintieron y después le pusieron una funda en la cabeza al pelinegro, que segundos después sintió como es cargado ente ambas como si cargaran un tronco.

* * *

Sasuke esta asustado, muy asustado. Se atreve a decir que en su vida jamás ha estado tan asustado como lo esta ahora. Ni cuando vio "Chuky, el muñeco diabólico" a los cinco años se asusto tanto como en este momento. ¡Joder!, que el miedo que siente hacia "Eso; el payaso diabólico" no se compara con el que esta sintiendo ahora.

Esas locas lo acostaron en una especie de silla flexible, sigue con la funda de almohada en la cabeza no permitiéndole ver nada, la cinta sigue tapándole la boca haciendo que solo se oigan sonidos que su garganta provoca al querer hablar y no se puede mover porque sigue amarrado.

Pero eso no es lo que lo tiene tan asustado, bueno si, porque no puede moverse para salir huyendo. Lo que lo tiene tan asustado son los gritos llenos de miedo que esta oyendo venir de Kakashi, ósea oír gritar a Kakashi así, ni en sus mejores sueños y lo disfrutaría sino supiera que esta ahí para sufrir el mismo destino que Kakashi, y no puede ver que le están haciendo para prepararse psicológicamente un poco para saber lo que le vendrá.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Piedad!

Se oye suplicar a Kakashi percatándose en su tono que esta al borde de las lagrimas.

- No seas chillón que solo falta un poco. –se oye decir tétrica a Sakura.

- Tío Kakashi tan grandote y tan chillón. –ahora es Jiao quien hablo en un tono burlón. –Cuente hasta tres y ya será todo.

Sasuke conto mentalmente hasta tres y nada mas lo hizo se oyó el grito mas mariconado que haya escuchado en su corta vida.

- ¿Ahora quien sigue?

Se oye preguntar a Sakura y Sasuke le rezo a todos los Dioses que conoce para no ser él.

- Dijimos que del mas grande al mas chico.

Se oye responder a Jiao y Sasuke suspiro aliviado, él no es el que sigue, pero al orden que van eso significa que sigue… se oye como una cinta es despegada con brusquedad seguido de un "¡auch"! masculino que Sasuke reconoció a la victima por el tono de voz.

- _Al fin seré hijo único y me durara poco el gusto ya que pronto seguiré yo. –_Sasuke quería llorar como un bebé.

- ¡Son unos monstruos! –se oye gritar aterrado a Itachi seguramente porque ya vio lo que le estaban haciendo a Kakashi.

- Que exagerados y maricas son. –Sakura habla dejando ver lo mucho que lo esta disfrutando.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando oyó a su hermano gritar, jamás lo había oído gritar así, ni cuando su sacrosanta madre se lo surte.

- ¡Piedad!

Sasuke comenzó a sentir tristeza, pero por no ver como su hermano suplica sonando como si quisiera llorar.

- Si apenas empezamos. –dice Jiao tétrica.

- ¡No me jodas! ¡Kyaa…!

- Joder que no te muevas y abre más las piernas.

- ¡Sakurita en todos lados menos ahí, por piedad!

- Pero que bien dotado esta Itachi, ¿na Yui-hua?

- _¿Qué cojones están haciendo esas enfermas? –_Sasuke se estremeció y el coraje que sintió porque Sakura le ande viendo ahí a Itachi fue sustituido por miedo, su hermano no grito como si estuviera gozando, grito como si le estuvieran haciendo la peor de las torturas, de solo imaginarse una de ellas paso saliva con dificultad.

- ¡Quiero a mi mami!

Seguido de eso se oye que Itachi grita como nenita viendo una rata entre sus pies.

Sasuke comenzó a temblar y se escucho como despegan con brusquedad otro trozo de cinta.

- Lo siento Gaara… esto me dolerá mas a mi que a ti, pero hay que hacerse para ir hacia el guardián metal. –se oye decir con lamento a Sakura.

- _Ni Gaara se salvo. –_Sasuke esta entre sorprendido y satisfecho.

- De hecho Yui-hua le dolerá más a él que a ti.

- ¡Cállate tarada! ¡Hablo de que me dolerá hacerle esto!

- No se preocupe Sakura-san, si es para ir hacia el guardián metal sin exponer la vida de nuestro elegido haré lo que sea necesario. –se oye decir con heroísmo.

- ¡Gaara! –exclaman conmovidas ambas.

- _Estúpido guardián con complejos de falta de amor… ¡rápido, mátenlo! –_un profundo gruñido broto desde la garganta del pelinegro.

- ¡Santa madre de Dios! –grita de forma desgarradora Gaara.

Sasuke sintió tanta satisfacción al oírlo gritar como nenita por un rato que cuando dejo de hacerlo en señal que esas dos terminaron, casi quiso llorar.

Se oye el despegar de otra cinta anunciando la siguiente victima.

- Me imagine de todo, enserio muchas clases de torturas, desde cortar penes hasta perforaciones en penes, pero jamás me imagine que nos estuvieran haciendo esto… ¡Son unos monstruos! –exclama Suigetsu aterrado. – ¿Enserio serias capaz hacerme esto Jiao?

Sasuke sabe que Suigetsu esta usando su único recurso, que es el lazo que tiene con su hermana.

- Es por el bien de la misión. –dice dramática Jiao.

- Jiao sabes que no me importa el dolor que tenga que sufrir yo, pero si me haces esto te dolerá mas que a mí de la misma forma que me dolerá a mí si estuvieras en mi lugar. –dice mas dramático. –Por favor Jiao, no hay necesidad de esto, encontraremos otra forma de solucionarlo, co…¡Kyaa…! –Suigetsu corta su drama gritando de una forma que hizo estremecer a los dos que aun no saben como los están torturando.

- ¡Yui-hua! –se oye que exclama molesta Jiao.

- Me aburrí de la telenovela que se estaban montando. Y no pongas esa cara que él exagera, seguro haces esto cada semana y él no sufre tanto como dice que lo haría si estuvieras en su lugar.

- ¡Sufro Yui-hua, por eso nunca veo cuando Jiao lo hace!

- ¡Cállate basura!

- ¡Kyaaa…!

Se oye otro grito desgarrador y mariconado de Suigetsu. Naruto y Sasuke mas atemorizados no pueden estar.

- Estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad Yui-hua? –pregunta indignada Jiao.

- No tienes ni idea. Hacerlos sufrir ambos solo torturando a uno es una oportunidad única.

Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, esa Sakura es mas mala que la carne de puerco. Los gritos de Suigetsu siguieron sonando, incluso se oyó que lloraba como bebé mientras Jiao le recita palabras de consuelo.

- Hemos terminado con Suigetsu, ahora sigue Sasuke.

El mencionado se estremeció.

- No Yui-hua, dejemos al máster para el final por ser el elegido… ya sabes; los héroes son los últimos.

Sasuke siente que Jiao se ha convertido en su guardián favorito. Unos minutos mas que se alargue para ser el siguiente son gloria.

- Me agrada la idea, sirve que así tiene mas tortura psicológica.

- _Maldita frentona sádica. –_una vena se hincho en la frente de Sasuke.

Se oye otra cinta ser despegada con brusquedad.

- ¡Eso dolió dattebayo!... no me jodan, ¿solo les están haciendo eso? –se oye decir incrédulo al rubio y Sasuke tuvo mas curiosidad por saber que es eso. –Son unos maricas, ¿qué tanto puede doler eso?

- ¡Ya veras que tanto duele cabrón! –se oye el grito moribundo de los que ya fueron las victimas.

- _¿Qué cojones es eso? –_Sasuke se siente desesperado por no poder ver.

- ¡Algo como eso no hará suplicar ni gritar como nenita a Namikaze Naruto dattebayo!

Cinco segundos después:

- ¡Mátenme, solo mátenme para detener esta tortura! –se oye suplicar adolorido al rubio mientras llora como bebé para después gritar como nenita.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sasuke.

Un rato después se dejaron oír las suplicas y gritos de Naruto, aunque su llanto de nene siguió oyéndose.

La funda fue quitada de la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que este entrecierre los ojos al calarle la luz, y cuando enfoco la vista, como cuando despertó lo primero que vio fueron los rostros tétricos de Jiao y Sakura, haciéndolo palidecer.

- ¡Auch! –exclama adolorido cuando Sakura le quita la cinta con brusquedad.

Sasuke busca con la mirada a los demás viéndolos tirados en el suelo vistiendo batas de hospital, todos en posición fetal, meciéndose traumados y chupándose el dedo gordo de la mano derecha mientras gimotean como bebés.

Sasuke noto como todos tienen la piel de las piernas, cara y brazos enrojecida, irritada y sin ningún bello.

- ¡Es tu turno máster! –le dice tétrica Jiao haciéndose a un lado para permitirle ver sobre una mesa cera liquida caliente.

- ¡¿Solo los depilaron con cera?! –exclama incrédulo, tanto miedo para nada y las demás victimas lo miraron como diciéndolo "ingenuo que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta". – ¿Y porque cojones nos quieren depilar? No somos viejas. El hombre se identifica por ser peludos. –dice con heroísmo.

Jiao y Sakura se miran de reojo teniendo un brillo de diversión en los ojos y una sonrisa tétrica adorna el rostro de ambas.

- Máster para entrar a la aldea amazona y salir vivos, necesitamos que los hombres se disfracen de mujeres. –explica Jiao posando su vista en Sasuke.

- Y como pasaran como mujeres deben tener una piel libre de vellos. –Sakura le sonríe traviesa.

- ¡No me pienso disfrazar de mujer! –dice firme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan inseguro estas de tu sexualidad que te da miedo vestirte de mujer? –Sakura lo mira altanera y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- Jiao empieza con esa depilación. –ordena firme sin quitar su mirada fulminante de la divertida d Sakura.

Jiao asintió y tomo un poco de cera con un palito de madera.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante lo dramáticos y maricas que son los otros, eso no duele, solo se siente un poco caliente, pero no al grado de que queme.

- ¿Listo máster? –Jiao toma la punta de la tira de manta que puso sobre la cera que coloco en la pierna de Sasuke.

- ¡Tú dale! –dice indiferente.

- Jiao… yo tendré el honor. –comenta Sakura que a kilómetros se nota como esta disfrutándolo.

Jiao ríe entre dientes y se quito, permitiendo que Sakura lo haga. Los demás que siguen en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo, miran la siguiente victima, que salió igual de ingenuo que Naruto, el cual tuvo que sufrir la experiencia para saber a lo que se enfrentaba, como le pasara a Sasuke.

Al siguiente segundo…

- ¡Oh Dios!— Sasuke grito como nenita, y grito tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el hotel, entonces recordó lo que grito Itachi. – ¿Me depilaran en todos lados? –pregunta aterrado, entonces se estremeció, sentir esa clase de dolor en sus partezotas… no puede ni imaginárselo.

- En todos lados. –responden ambas tétricas mientras toman mas cera con los palitos de madera.

- ¡Se los suplico, mejor mátenme! –si pensó que antes sentía un miedo como jamás lo ha sentido, pues se equivoco, el miedo que siente ahora no se compara en nada al que sintió hace un momento, Chuky y Eso son lindos animalitos en comparación al par de mujeres que están frente a él con arma en manos. – ¡CIA, FBI, Goku, Superman, Batman o quien sea, sálveme!

**Continuará**

**jajajajajajajajaajaja siempre he dicho ke los ombres son bien jotos para el dolor, una depilacion seria como matarlos jajajajjajajja**

**lo siento, despues d un siglo sin actualizar... jejeje, pero enserio ke no sta en mis manos, aora me toco un orario muy pesado en la facultad -.- no tengo mucho tiempo libre, por eso solo e stado actualizando fics de los cuales ya tenia caps escritos, solo les pido paciencia, no dejare mis fic dotados, pero en algunos tardare mas en actualizar**

**spero les haya gustado y divertido el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	27. Un duro camino

**Un duro camino**

- Esto es realmente humillante.

Sasuke que esta frente al espejo tiene la frente sombreada de negro, mejillas sonrojadas y una vena hinchada en la frente.

Una peluca de larga cabellera negra esta sobre su cabeza, llegándole el cabello a mediación de la espalda. El qipao que trae puesto es de color blanco con el grabado de un dragón negro, quedándole ceñido a su cuadrado cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer una mujer demasiado tosca, y como senos se le pusieron naranjas.

El qipao es largo, le llega hasta los tobillos, y solo muestra unas aberturas coquetas en los costados de sus piernas. Dicho qipao no tiene mangas dejando ver sus marcados brazos.

Cubriendo sus pies trae unas zapatillas chinas. Se le pegaron pestañas postizas, sus ojos tienen tenue sombra celeste y sus labios están pintados de un labial rosa.

Jiao y Sakura se tapan la boca mientras sus mejillas se cubren de rosa y están infladas donde se están aguantando la risa.

- ¡Humillante se queda corto dattebayo! –exclama indignado el rubio teniendo todo el rostro sonrojado. – ¡Parezco travestido!... si mi mamá me ve me castra y mi padre me deshereda. –lágrimas de cocodrilo salen de sus hermosos ojos.

A Naruto también se le coloco una peluca pero es de color rubia y tiene un peinado de dos coletas altas, dejando un flequillo sobre la frente.

El qipao que usa es de color naranja con dibujos de espirales negros, es corto, le llega a mediación de sus musculosas piernas, dejando ver su cuadrado cuerpo y al igual que Sasuke parece una mujer demasiado tosca, con brazos musculosos sobresaliendo.

Usa zapatillas chinas, sus parpados están pintados con sombra naranja y sus labios fueron pintados con color rosa.

A Sakura y Jiao se les inflaron más las mejillas donde se están conteniendo por soltar la carcajada.

- Y mi madre que siempre quiso una niña, ahora tiene dos hijos travestidos. –Itachi tiene la frente sombreada de negro, ojos entrecerrados y mejillas sonrojadas. –_nuestro padre que está en el cielo o en el infierno dependiendo de sus pecados, seguro se ha de querer volver a morir al ver cómo fueron sometidos sus hijos por dos mujeres y como los denigraron a esto.—_su frente se sombreo más de negro y se le marco un tic nervioso en su parpado derecho.

Gracias a su larga cabellera Itachi no tuvo que usar peluca, ahora su lacio cabello lo trae amarrado en dos coletas altas, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Sus parpados están pintados con sombra rosa y sus labios de un color coral.

El qipao que usa es largo de color rojo con adornos de flores blancas. Es parecido al qipao que usa Sasuke, teniendo incluso esas aberturas en los costados de las piernas. Al igual que los demás parece una mujer muy tosca con brazos muy marcados. Las zapatillas chinas que usa son de color negras.

Al par de femeninas comienzan a salírseles lágrimas en los ojos donde se están conteniendo la risa.

- Está bien que somos gemelos, Jiao… pero definitivamente la ropa femenina se te ve mejor a ti, en especial el maquillaje. –Suigetsu también tiene la frente sombreada de negro y ojos entrecerrados.

Suigetsu trae puesta una peluca de cabello plata y ondulado. Sus parpados están pintados con tenue sombra de color celeste y sus labios de color rojo.

El qipao que usa es igual que al de Naruto, la única diferencia es que el suyo es de color lila con flores blancas adornándolo. También parece una mujer muy tosca, por no decir travestido como los demás. Las zapatillas chinas que usa son de color blancas.

Sakura y Jiao se pusieron más rojas en donde contienen la carcajada.

- Ustedes hacen que hasta un inmortal de cientos de años como yo se sienta poco hombre. –dice todo deprimido Kakashi.

Al peli plata se le coloco una peluca de lacio cabello del mismo color plata que tiene naturalmente. Su ojo visible tiene pintada sombra color menta en el parpado, y sus labios fueron pintados de un rojo intenso.

Su qipao es igual que el de Suigetsu y Naruto, solo que de color verde militar y sus zapatillas chinas son de color negras. Como los demás se ve muy cuadrado y tosco, pareciendo un travestido prostituto.

Los ojos de las femeninas se fueron los senos de naranjas y después a la entrepierna de cada uno de los chicos donde debido a lo ceñido de los vestidos se les ve un misterioso bulto ahí señalando que hay algo escondido entre las piernas que definitivamente las mujeres no tienen. Sin soportarlo más ambas soltaron la carcajada, incluso se cayeron al suelo y comienzan a retorcerse de la risa mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Los varones las fulminan con la mirada, deseando poder matarlas con ella.

- Chicos solo piensen que esto es necesario por el bien de la misión –comenta Gaara para darles ánimo, pero su cara tan roja como su cabello delata lo incómodo y avergonzado que esta.

A Gaara se le coloco una peluca de cabello rojo el cual esta trenzado hacia atrás, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Sus parpados están pintados con sombra rosa y sus labios solo tienen brillo labial.

Usa un qipao parecido al de Sasuke e Itachi, solo que el de él es de color rosa con adornos de hojas de sauce. Las zapatillas chinas que usa son de color negras.

El pelirrojo tiene su rostro inclinad hacia abajo, mirando tímidamente sus manos con las que juguetea, entrelazando sus dedos, dando la imagen de un travesti tímido a punto de ser violado.

La mirada asesina de los demás varones se quitó de las femeninas para posarse en el pelirrojo haciendo que se cohíba un poco más.

- ¿Por qué no aprenden de Gaara y dejan de quejarse? –pregunta Sakura burlona al controlar su carcajada, mientras se pone de pie y se limpia las lágrimas que la carcajada le saco.

- Déjalos que se quejen, así parecen más mujeres… ya vez que bien dicen ellos que las mujeres nos quejamos por todo. –comenta burlona Jiao quien también se pone de pie mientras se limpia gotas de lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Ni el más idiota pensara que somos mujeres. –dice indignado Sasuke y los demás hombres inconformes con como los vistieron asintieron dándoles la razón.

- Solo mírenos chicas y mírense ustedes. –Naruto se apunta a sí mismo para después apuntarlas a ellas.

Jiao y Sakura se miran ellas mismas. Ambas visten un qipao corto y ceñido que es parecido al que usan Kakashi, Naruto y Suigetsu. De hecho el de Jiao es igual al de Suigetsu en colores también y se ondulo el cabello. El de Sakura es rojo con el dibujo de un dragón en color blanco.

Pero a diferencia de los chicos a ellas el qipao las hace ver coquetas y sensuales, marcando más sus curvas y dejando ver la sensualidad de sus piernas torneadas.

- Ustedes se ven sexys, nosotros nos vemos como travestidos en prostíbulos. –Itachi se le sombrea la frente más de negro al igual que los demás.

- En mi vida me había sentido tan maricón. –Kakashi se contiene para no llorar e Itachi le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo.

- Dejen de quejarse, en esa aldea solo entran mujeres y esperemos que las confundan con unas muy feas, así que mejor andando, hemos perdido mucho tiempo transformándolos en chicas. –dice firme Sakura.

- Te odio. –le dice con rencor Sasuke y Sakura le sonríe de forma burlona.

* * *

La aldea a la que se dirigen está en una de las montañas de Chancí, por consecuencia al estar en subida en una empinada montaña ningún transporte los puede llevar hasta la aldea, así que ahora se ve a todos subiendo la montaña a pie.

Naruto va a la delantera, camina todo abierto de piernas, como si se hubiera defecado en los calzones. A su lado va Kakashi quien camina igual. Después van Gaara que intenta caminar normal pero parece que se anda orinando. A su lado va Sakura quien camina con toda la normalidad del mundo. Atrás van Sasuke e Itachi quien van todos abiertos de pierna y ondean la tela del qipao en un intento de echarse ventilación en medio de las piernas. Finalmente van los gemelos, Jiao camina tan normal como Sakura mientras Suigetsu se intenta bajar el vestido cada dos por tres y camina todo abierto de piernas.

- ¿Soy el único que le suda mucho en medio de las piernas y que se ha rozado entre ellas? –pregunta curioso Naruto volteando a ver a los demás mientras camina.

- No necesitábamos saber eso. –comenta Itachi con expresión de asco al igual que los demás.

- No sé cómo las mujeres usan esto, es incómodo. –se queja molesto Sasuke, también siente que se está rosando de tanto que hacen fricción sus piernas al caminar sin tener tela en medio de ellas como está acostumbrado y está seguro que no es el único, al menos Naruto no tiene vergüenza y ya lo admitió.

- Quejiga. –comenta con mofa Sakura.

- Tonta. –le responde entre dientes Sasuke.

- Le veré el lado bueno a esto. –dice pensativo Kakashi y los varones lo miran con mala cara, no hay nada bueno en eso, según ellos. –ahora se por lo que pasan las mujeres para lucir bien y entiendo el dicho que la belleza cuesta, así que desde ahora se han ganado mis respetos. –dice con admiración, depilación, vestir ropa incomoda, maquillarse y peinarse sí que es difícil, ahora entiende porque tardan tanto en arreglarse.

- Sabias palabras. –dice con admiración Itachi y Gaara asintió dándole la razón mientras las femeninas asintieron estando de acuerdo y los demás marcan más su cara de malas pulgas y no los culpen, están muy rosados.

- Ne, ne, ne Suigetsu, quita esa cara. –Jiao de forma juguetona se le cuelga de uno de sus brazos. – ¿No estas contento? Ahora parecemos un par de gemelas. –dice burlona y Suigetsu marca más su mueca de malas pulgas.

- ¿Que si no estoy contento? Solo mírame, estoy contentísimo. –le dice con sarcasmo. –No solo me depilas sino que también me vistes como mujer. –su tono indignado y resentido se dejó ver.

- Pero si cuando niños solíamos fingir ser el otro para engañar al abuelo y eso incluía a ti poniéndote mis vestidos. –Jiao marca más su sonrisa juguetona.

- Si, en ese entonces era un niño y diferenciarnos era difícil, pero después entramos a la adolescencia y a ti te crecieron estos… —Suigetsu simula unos senos frente a su torso. –…y a mí me creció esto… —ahora se agarra la entrepierna y Jiao ríe entre dientes. –Sin contar que mi cuerpo se hizo más ancho y crecí más. En cambio a ti se te hicieron curvas. –ahora con sus manos forma la silueta de una mujer frente a él. –y no hablemos de nuestras facciones, las mías se hicieron toscas y las tuyas siguieron delicadas… esos pequeños detalles hacen que parezca un travestido de Taiwan. –su indignación se marcó más.

- Velo así, no eres el único travestido de Taiwan. –Jiao apunta con la mirada a los demás.

- Y eso es lo que más me molesta, al estar travestido también no puedo disfrutar burlarme de los demás, porque cada que veo su desgracia me identifico con ellos al tener la misma. –lágrimas de cocodrilo salen de sus ojos.

- Bueno… para mí eres el travestido más lindo. –le dice juguetona para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Boba. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.

* * *

Entre más van subiendo la montaña hay más neblina, al grado de no ver por dónde van.

Naruto al ir adelante estuvo a punto de caerse hacia un risco, de no ser por Kakashi que lo detuvo de la tela del vestido y lo jalo hacia atrás haciendo que caiga de sentón al suelo.

- ¿Y ahora? –pregunta Itachi llegando junto con Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara, todos viendo como el camino termina y solo se distingue la profundidad del risco.

En cuanto el rubio sigue tirado en el suelo con mueca de susto y tocándose el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón palpita tan fuerte ante el susto que se metió.

De pronto todos ensanchan los ojos.

- ¡Es el guardián metal! –exclama Sasuke.

Gaara también lo sintió, lo primero que le han enseñado incluso antes que el kung fu es a identificar la energía de los demás.

- Está varios metros adelante, lo que significa que debe haber una forma de poder pasar este risco. –comenta pensativo Kakashi.

- Tal vez tomamos el camino equivocado. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo mientras los demás entrecierran los ojos intentando ver hacia adelante, pero con lo extensa que es la niebla es imposible, apenas y se ven entre ellos y solo porque están cerca.

- ¿Eso significa que tenemos que regresar y buscar otro camino? –Naruto pone expresión de circunstancia, está muy rosado, no cree aguantar.

- ¿Dónde están los gemelos? –Sasuke mira a todos lados buscándolos y los demás los imitan.

- Seguramente ellos se perdieron. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia. –déjalos ahí, si tenemos suerte jamás los encontramos y ellos jamás nos encontraran. –dice despectiva.

- No creo que ellos se hayan perdido, después de todo a ellos les explico Jiraiya el camino hacia la aldea. –comenta Kakashi.

- De hecho ellos nos guiaron a este camino. –dice tranquilo Gaara.

- Malditos demonios, seguro nos guiaron al camino incorrecto mientras ellos se van por el correcto para molestarnos. –dice con rencor la peli-rosa y creyéndolos muy capaz.

- No nos queda más que regresar y buscarlos. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez, también los cree muy capaz.

- Cuando los vea los matare. –un aura sombría rodea a la peli-rosa.

- ¡Está cerca!

Oyen un grito masculino y femenino muy conocidos para todos.

- ¡A un lado, nosotros la atrapamos!

Suigetsu y Jiao salen corriendo de entre la niebla pasándolos corriendo y sin más saltan hacia el risco sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¡¿Qué hacen malditos locos?! –grita alterada Sakura.

- Por muy locos y extremistas que sean no los creo capaz de saltar a un risco y terminar con sus vidas. –comenta Kakashi recuperando la compostura.

Sasuke hace aparecer su sello a la vez que sus ojos se tornan color rojo, al siguiente segundo sus mejillas se inflan reteniendo aire que al soltarlo crea una fuerte ventisca de viento que movió la niebla de adelante, dejando ver como a un salto se forma un camino ancho de varias ramas de bambú que sobresalen del risco.

A un par de metros se ve a los gemelos saltando con agilidad de bambú en bambú hacia adelante.

- ¡Ese par de desgraciados, seguro ya sabían que ahí habían esos bambú!—exclama indignado Naruto.

- Seguramente, después de todo fue a ellos quien Jiraiya les explico el camino hacia la aldea. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez y salta hacia el camino de bambú para ir tras los gemelos.

- ¡Esos desgraciados pagaran! –exclama enojada Sakura, siguiéndolos.

- ¡Espera Sakura! –Gaara saltan también, siguiéndola, haciendo que Sasuke frunza el ceño.

- Tengo una duda, Sasuke. –el comentario de Itachi hace que este se detenga antes de saltar y lo voltee a ver. –Si podías hacer eso, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? Camine a siegas por tu culpa. –Itachi lo mira indignado y con reproche.

- No se me ocurrió, además el dobe también podía hacerlo. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y salta hacia el camino de bambú.

- Tampoco se me ocurrió, de hecho no se me hubiera ocurrido de no ser porque vi al teme hacerlo. –el rubio se rasca la nuca apenado y a Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

- Creo que pise caca. –comenta Naruto con mueca de asco al saltar al siguiente bambú y deteniéndose.

- ¿Y qué cojones haría una caca en una rama de bambú? –Itachi lo voltea a ver como si fuera un estúpido, que de hecho lo es pero ese no es el tema.

Pero su expresión cambio por una de horror cuando algo debajo del rubio comenzó a destellar.

- ¡Cuidado!

Los demás voltean y sin pensarlo Sasuke salta hacia donde esta Sakura, abrazándola y cubriéndola con su cuerpo justo cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

* * *

Suigetsu y Jiao van a la par saltando de bambú a bambú con gran agilidad y velocidad.

- Siento que olvide decirles algo. –Jiao voltea a ver a su hermano mientras salta.

- Sí, tengo la misma sensación. –Suigetsu también la voltea a ver, ambos viéndose pensativos.

- Trampa. –avisa tranquila Jiao y su hermano con agilidad esquivo la rama de bambú donde estaba la plasta explosiva.

- ¿Qué pudimos haber olvidado?... siento que es importante. –Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo a la par que su hermana. –trampa. –le avisa a su gemela sin voltear a verla y esta la esquivo de la misma forma que él.

De pronto se oye una explosión haciendo que se detengan de golpe y se volteen a ver con expresión de circunstancia.

- ¡Olvidamos decirle lo de las trampas que hay fuera de la aldea para los forasteros! –gritan a la vez que son lanzados por las ondas explosivas.

En el aire Suigetsu abrazo a su hermana en un intento de protegerla con su cuerpo.

* * *

Kakashi maniobro en el aire para caer de pie, siendo su cuerpo rodeado de roca. Nada más sus pies tocaron el suelo, el escudo de roca desapareció dejando ver que tiene descubierto su ojo izquierdo y se ve el mismo sello que Sasuke en su frente.

Una esfera enorme de arena cae suavemente enfrente de él y nada más toco el suelo comenzó a dispersarse la arena que forma la esfera.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Kakashi-san? –Gaara mira con preocupación a Kakashi.

- Si. –le responde con indiferencia, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguien más o al menos sentirlo ya que la niebla ahí sigue igual de extensa que da poca visibilidad. –_genial… nos hemos separado y yo tuve la mala suerte de tocar con el rarito falto de amor… al menos si me pudiera burlar de él valdría la pena, pero nunca entiende mis bromas a doble sentido, es demasiado inocente.—_el peli-plata suelta un profundo suspiro en muestra de pesar.

- Espero que los demás estén bien. –comenta con preocupación el pelirrojo.

- Disculpa, vomitare un poco de mi desayuno. –le dice con aburrimiento.

- ¿Se ha enfermado? –Gaara lo mira más preocupado y a Kakashi se le sombreo más la frente de negro.

- No, olvídalo, mejor busquemos a los demás. No es bueno que nos hayamos separado, al no conocer el lugar puede ser peligroso y puede haber más trampas… si teniendo a Naruto cerca activo una, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasara teniéndolo lejos.

- ¿Cómo sabe que fue Naruto? –el pelirrojo lo mira curioso.

- Es Naruto. –le dice como si eso lo explicara todo y al pelirrojo le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Nada más toco el suelo, la esfera de agua que los rodeaba desapareció y Jiao cae de rodillas al suelo y toce debido al agua que se tragó, al igual que su hermano esta empapada, haciendo que la ropa se les pegue más al cuerpo e incluso el peli-blanco se le quito el maquillaje. Suigetsu se arrodilla frente a ella y le toma el rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta mostrándose preocupado, quitándole los cabellos mojados que se le pegan al rostro.

- Solo trague un poco de agua. –dice agitada y ya recuperándose, solo teniendo los ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

- Lo siento, pero nada más te tome en brazos forme la burbuja de agua para que nos proteja, no tuve tiempo de avisarte. –le dice mostrando arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Sabía qué harías eso, pero no me prepare, no es tu culpa… además si yo hubiera usado mi elemento para protegernos te hubiera quemado. –Jiao le saca la lengua y Suigetsu le sonríe divertido.

- La explosión nos separó… puedo sentir a los demás muy distanciados y al guardián metal moviéndose hacia donde esta nuestro master. –Jiao asintió, mostrándose igual de seria que él y mirando hacia la misma dirección que su gemelo. –Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Suigetsu la mira y le da un beso de pico en los labios, para después ponerse de pie a la par que su hermana.

* * *

- Naruto por favor, fíjate por donde vas y no pises más cagada explosiva. – Itachi que caminan a la par del rubio lo mira de reojo.

- ¡Un accidente lo comete cualquiera dattebayo! –exclama indignado.

- Eso no fue accidente, fue tarugada. –Itachi cruza sus manos atrás de su nuca viéndose despreocupado y el rubio se sonroja.

- ¡Ya me disculpe!... ¡y deja de quejarte que gracias a mi salimos intactos!... ¡De no ser por mi escudo de viento hubieras terminado hecho polvo dattebayo.

- Y gracias a ti fue que hubo esa explosión.

- ¡Bueno ya! –el rubio más sonrojado lo mira de reojo mostrándose indignado. –Crees que los demás estén bien?

- Eso espero, sino lo están todo será tu culpa. –Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y el rubio siente una roca caerle encima.

- No soy el único que puede hacer escudos con su elemento, seguro se protegieron con ellos. –comenta algo dudoso.

- Eso espero. –Itachi suspira con pesadez, aunque no lo muestre está preocupado.

- ¡Maldita niebla, no me deja ver!

- Podrías usar tu elemento para mover la niebla como lo hizo Sasuke… solo es una sugerencia. –comenta despreocupado y el rubio se sonroja por no haberlo pensado. –Digo igual para mí no hay problema caminar a ciegas, nos estamos guiando al sentir la energía para reunirnos con los demás, los más cercanos son Gaara y Kakashi, igual si caemos en un risco podrías usar tu elemento para levitarnos, solo espero que si se te ocurra hacerlo en el momento…

- ¡Ya, ya, ya entendí, usare mi elemento para mover la niebla! –exclama exasperado.

- Que buena idea, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. –le dice con mofa y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Nada más tocaron el suelo, el escudo de roca que formo Sasuke desapareciendo, quedando Sakura acostada boca abajo con Sasuke encima de ella, teniendo sus manos en la nuca de la peli-rosa en una forma de protegerla del golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado, al verla con los ojos cerrados.

- Si. –responde con fastidio pero cuando abre los ojos y se topa con el rostro de Sasuke tan cerca se sonroja.

El pelinegro al notar la cercanía de sus rostros también se sonroja y se aleja rápidamente de ella.

- No tenías por qué protegerme, podría haberlo hecho sola. –le dice de forma brusca, aun avergonzada y con el rostro ladeado a un lado.

- ¿Qué no sabes decir gracias? –le pregunta indignado.

- ¡Solo te digo que no necesitaba tu protección! –Sakura lo voltea a ver molesta. – ¡Además es el guardián el que protege, no al revés!

- ¡Mal agradecida!... ¡por otro lado yo tampoco necesito tu protección! –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Estúpido arrogante! –Sakura también lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Mira quién habla!

Sin darse cuenta ambos fueron acercando sus rostros haciendo que sus frentes queden pegadas.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

- ¿Por qué no simplemente puedes ser más linda como Jiao?

Sakura frunce el ceño, ignorando como le dolieron esas palabras.

- Seguramente Jiao te hubiera dado las gracias. –le dice más molesta.

- Seguro que si lo haría. –Sasuke le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y Sakura lo imita.

- Y se besaran ¿o qué?

Ambos voltean sonrojados y sorprendidos por no haberla sentido al estar tan metidos en su pelea. Ahí frente a ellos esta una hermosa mujer que aparenta tener la misma edad que ellos. Tiene largo cabello de color negro trenzado hacia atrás, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Su piel es clara, ojos rasgados y grandes de un extraño color plata, con solo verla a los ojos Sasuke supo quién es, y esa energía que desprende se lo confirma.

La mujer es de estatura baja, tiene curvas bien definidas, con senos grandes, caderas anchas, piernas torneadas y cintura pequeña. Sus facciones son angelicales y hermosas, y su mirada muestra arrogancia y superioridad.

Viste un pantalón pesquero que se le ciñe al cuerpo, es de color morado con flores blancas. La blusa china se le ciñe también al cuerpo y es de mangas cortas. Las zapatillas chinas que usa son de color negras.

- Ya que no se besaran, creo que ahora puedo castigarlos por entrar a terrenos prohibidos por forasteros… no me importa si son mujeres,… o intento de ellas. –eso ultimo lo dice con burla al mirar a Sasuke y Sakura rio entre dientes. –ahora a castigar a los niños mal portados. –la chica extiende su mano derecha hacia donde están ellos, sorprendiéndolos a verse como una picuda y filosa cuchilla de metal va saliendo de su mano a la vez que un sello brilla en su frente en un color metálico.

**Continuará**

**bueno aqui de regreso intentando ponerme al dia :P**

**lamento mucho la demora, pero ahora que ya ando libre de examenes y proyectos (por lo menos en un par de meses -.-) iintentare ponerme al dia con todos mis fic**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU PACIENCIA**

**SALUDOS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	28. Aquí la mujer manda

**Aquí la mujer manda**

- Ya que no se besaran…, creo que ahora puedo castigarlos por entrar a terrenos prohibidos por forasteros… no me importa si son mujeres,… o intento de ellas. –eso ultimo lo dice con burla al mirar a Sasuke, y Sakura rio entre dientes. –ahora a castigar a los niños mal portados. –la chica extiende su mano derecha hacia donde están ellos, sorprendiéndolos a verse como una picuda y filosa cuchilla de metal va saliendo de su mano a la vez que un sello brilla en su frente en un color metálico.

La cuchilla se disparó hacia donde esta Sasuke, quien hizo aparecer su sello en la frente a la vez que sus ojos cambiaron de color, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento ya Sakura está frente a él con un escudo de roca frente a ellos, protegiéndolos y haciendo que la cuchilla se estrelle en dicho muro.

Sakura voltea a verlo sobre su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa altanera.

- Ya estamos a mano.

- Tks… molestia. –murmura con una leve sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro.

La pelinegra ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa al ver que esa chica alzo un muro de roca, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verle el sello que apareció en su frente, muy parecido al de ella solo que con kanji diferente y energía de otro color, como también vio el que apareció en la frente del pelinegro, incluso distinguió como le cambiaron de color los ojos.

- _Hay más como yo. –_piensa sorprendida.

- No vinimos a pelear. –Sakura hace desparecer el muro. –Como notaste tenemos poderes también y este sello parecido. –Sakura apunta su frente y la pelinegra muestra seriedad.

- Vinimos a esta aldea buscándote. –Sasuke serio se coloca alado de la peli-rosa.

- ¿A mí?... ¿Por qué? –la chica los mira con desconfianza.

- ¡Ah~ah!... ¿Por qué será?—exclaman de forma cantarina los gemelos apareciendo a sus costados.

La pelinegra se sorprendió, no los sintió llegar y eso jamás le ha pasado, desde niña ha sido muy sensible para sentir a las demás personas, en especial cuando se le acercan tanto como lo han hecho esos dos.

Sakura y Sasuke rondan los ojos, no les extraña que esos dos aparezcan en el momento indicado haciéndose los chulitos.

- ¡Un gusto en conocerte guardián metal! –exclaman amigables ambos posando sus brazos sobre el hombro de la pelinegra en un gesto amigable.

- ¡Yo soy Jiao, guardián fuego! –dice sonriéndole amigable y la pelinegra la voltea a ver con desagrado, odia que invadan su espacio personal.

- ¡Y yo soy Suigetsu, guardián del agua! –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma picara y ahora es a él quien la pelinegra mira con desagrado.

- ¿De qué cojones hablan? ¿Qué es eso de guardián? –exclama de forma brusca, alejándose de ellos con brusquedad.

- Veras. –Sasuke se aclara la garganta llamando su atención y los gemelos se muestran más divertidos. –Tú tienes poderes debido a que eres la rencarnación de un demonio, como lo son ellos. –Sasuke apunta a los gemelos que se pasan un brazo por los hombros y le sonríen a la pelinegra que los mira de reojo. –y ella. –ahora apunta a Sakura que la mira indiferente. –y no son los únicos, hay más. De hecho casi todos los que vinieron con nosotros son rencarnaciones de demonios y se les llama guardianes, y cada uno maneja un elemento diferente.

- ¡¿Hay más?!—exclama sorprendida e incluso incrédula.

- Si. Y vinimos especialmente a buscarte. –Sakura la sigue mirando con indiferencia. –Mi nombre es Sakura y soy el guardián roca. Con nosotros vienen el guardián rayo, el guardián arena y el guardián viento. Como esos idiotas dijeron eres el guardián metal y tu deber es proteger a nuestro elegido que por desgracia es él. –dice apuntando a Sasuke que la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Ósea que nací con estos poderes para proteger a ese debilucho? –la pelinegra mira déspota a Sasuke que ahora la fulmina a ella con la mirada.

- ¡No soy un debilucho!

- Lo eres si necesitas protección. –la pelinegra agita una mano restándole importancia y Sakura sonríe burlona.

- ¡Aunque no lo creas nuestro máster es fuerte! –recitan melosos los gemelos, acercándose a Sasuke y empujando a Sakura en el proceso, por lo que esta los fulmina con la mirada. – ¡él no necesita nuestra protección por debilidad, la necesita para que él consiga el objetivo de vencer al malo malito! –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia dejándose mimar por los gemelos que restriegan su mejillas con las de él.—mientras nosotros solo dominamos un elemento, nuestro master domina todos, ya puede dominar, agua, viento, roca, rayo y está practicando con la arena. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa arrogante y la pelinegra lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- No solo eso, yo tengo visiones que se muestran cuando tengo que encontrar a un guardián, es por ellas que me trajeron a ti. –le dice con superioridad Sasuke.

- _Genial este con el ego bien subido y ese par de idiotas se lo suben más. –_Sakura roda los ojos.

- Te propongo un trato. –la pelinegra mira con interés a Sakura y los demás curiosos. –Peleemos, y si te pateo el trasero te vienes con nosotros quieras o no.

- Y si yo gano tus hombres serán mis esclavos y las mujeres mis guerreras. –la pelinegra la mira altanera.

- Hecho. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa y Sasuke la mira molesto porque decida por él, mientras los gemelos se muestran divertidos.

- Tenemos un trato. –la pelinegra sonríe de forma torcida y muestra seguridad. –Por cierto me llamo Mao.

- Hmn… Sasuke.

- Sakura. –la peli-rosa la mira retadora y Mao la imita.

- Vamos… en mi aldea será la pelea. Las guerreras deben presenciarla…

- ¿Quieres humillación pública? –Sakura le sonríe con mofa y Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

- ¡Uuu~hh! –abuchean burlones los gemelos y Mao afila su mirada.

- Me gusta humillar públicamente a mis contrincantes. –Mao sonríe con arrogancia manteniéndole la mirada a Sakura que suelta una suave risa con mofa.

- ¿Enserio crees poder? –Sakura la mira altanera.

- Sé que podre. –le dice con seguridad. –y mi aldea tiene que ver si eres digno de ser protegidos por su princesa, y eso se conseguirá solo si me vencen. Sino ya váyanse haciendo a la idea de que tus hombres serán mis esclavos y las mujeres mis guerreras… ¿aun así quieres seguir con esto y seguirme a mi aldea?

- Llevamos a tu aldea. –la sonrisa arrogante de Sakura se amplía al igual que la de Sasuke.

- ¿Y porque el ambiente está muy tenso aquí? –pregunta Itachi llegando de pronto.

- ¡Una chica! –exclama el rubio apuntando a Mao.

- ¿Na? ¿Enserio? –pregunta con sarcasmo Itachi.

- ¡Es el guardián metal? –Gaara la mira curioso.

- ¿Tú crees? –Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su lectura habla con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y estos idiotas travestidos quiénes son? –Mao los mira con desprecio haciendo que ambos los miren indignados y los demás se contengan por no soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Te presentamos a Itachi, guardián rayo! –exclaman los gemelos como presentando participantes de concurso e Itachi le guiña un ojo de forma coqueta a Mao que solo alzo ambas cejas mostrando poco interés. – ¡Narutin, el guardián viento! –el rubio le sonríe amigable. – ¡Gaarita, el guardián arena! –el pelirrojo le sonríe con algo de timidez y Mao sigue sin mostrar mucho interés. –Y el tío Kakashi, quien nos entrena. –Kakashi solo alza un poco la vista de su pornografía para mirarla y Mao sigue sin mostrar interés, de hecho los mira como si fueran escoria de la humanidad. – ¡Chicos ella es Mao, guardián metal!

- ¡Un gusto dattebayo!

- Lamento no decir lo mismo. –le dice con indiferencia y el rubio la mirra ofendido mientras los demás sonríen burlones. –Bueno, mantengan sus disfraz de travestidos, de esa forma puede que ninguna mujer los tome como esclavos al verlos tan raritos pero si alguna los toma ya están jodidos, al menos que una de sus mujeres estén dispuesta a pelear por ustedes. –Mao les sonríe altanera.

- _¿Por qué la idea de ser esclavo sexual de una guerrera no me parece tan mala? –_Suigetsu, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi sonríen bobalicones.

* * *

Kakashi e Itachi silban con falsa impresión cuando se divisa la aldea, al verla rodeada por muros fuertes y altos. En la entrada divisaron a varios guardias musculosos y fornidos, vigilándolas.

- Esperen aquí. –ordena Mao quien siguió su camino mientras los otros se detienen donde les indico.

- ¡Este guardián es más mandona que Sakura-chan, dattebayo! –al siguiente segundo que el rubio termino su frase fue tirado de boca al piso gracias al zape que la peli-rosa le dio en la nuca. –Solo espero que no sea igual de violenta. –murmura adolorido y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Dijiste algo?! –Sakura lo mira amenazante.

- ¡No, nada, nada de veras! –exclama rápidamente mostrándose temeroso.

A Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y mira con pena al rubio que por bocón siempre se lleva los golpes. En cuanto los demás miran al rubio como el desgraciado que es.

- No me cae ese guardián, se cree la gran cosa. –comenta Sakura déspota mirando hacia donde esta Mao quien habla con los guardias.

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua? –preguntan los gemelos y Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué dijeron?! –Sakura los mira amenazante y los tres ladean su rostro a un lado, comenzando a silbar, haciéndose los desatendidos.

Sakura afilo más su mirada hacia esos tres, la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de Gaara se hizo más grande, Itachi sonríe divertido y Kakashi sigue con su lectura, ignorándolos.

- ¿No me dirán que a ustedes les cae bien? –Sakura los mira como si todos fueran unos traidores.

- Es más o menos como tratar con una Yin-hua con senos más grandes. –Suigetsu sonríe socarrón y simula grandes senos con su mano frente a su torso.

- Y no tan neurótica… hasta ahora. –Jiao también sonríe socarrona.

- Concuerdo con los gemelos. –Sasuke sonríe socarrón y Sakura afila más su mirada hacia esos tres, cuando se ponen de acuerdo son insoportables.

- Esta sabrosa y guapa, con eso me basta. –comenta Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo mismo digo. –comenta con indiferencia Kakashi.

- _Idiotas. –_Sakura roda los ojos.

- Mientras no me pegue me doy por bien servido. –Naruto aun sobándose su cabecita lloriquea, pero temeroso se esconde atrás de Itachi al tener la mirada asesina de Sakura puesta en él.

- Siento que debería estar con nosotros. Ella es uno de los nuestros y solo entre nosotros se sentirá que no es un fenómeno. –comenta serio Gaara.

- ¡Cosita! –exclaman melosos los gemelos haciéndolo sonrojar y Sasuke bufa.

Sakura suspira con pesadez, como negarse cuando Gaara lo dice de esa forma.

Un silbido hace que todos volteen hacia donde está Mao que les hace señales para que se acerquen.

Sakura bufa y comienza a caminar junto con los demás. Cuando estuvieron más cerca todos muestran sorpresa al ver que los guardias no son hombres musculosos, sino mujeres musculosas muy poco femeninas, incluso ellos travestidos se ven más femeninos que esas cosas.

* * *

- _La idea de ser esclavo sexual de alguna guerrera ya no me agrada nada. –_Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Suigetsu y Naruto tienen la frente sombreada de negro mientras caminan por la aldea, viendo que toda mujer que hay ahí es igual o más fea que las que custodiaban la puerta, incluso algunas no conocen la depilación y hasta bigote tienen. –_Ya veo porque Jiraiya/el abuelo no quiso acompañarnos, ya se me hacía raro que desaprovechara la oportunidad de estar en una aldea de "hermosas" guerreras. De hecho la única guerrera guapa es el guardián metal, como que ella se quedó con la belleza que les tocaba a todas. –_la frente se les sombreo más de negro.

Para nadie paso desapercibido como los hombres caminan de forma sumisa y cabeza agachada atrás de las mujeres, como incluso tienen los rostros tapados con túnicas de seda solo permitiéndoles ver los ojos y la nariz. Además que todos solo visten pantalones dejando al descubierto su torso. Como tampoco pasó desapercibido que todos los miran, cosa que estremeció a los varones deseando que ninguna note que son hombres, aunque la verdad se ven más femeninos que las mujeres ahí.

- _No me gusta esta aldea, siento que estoy en una pesadilla. _–pensaron los varones.

- _Me gusta esta aldea. –_Sakura y Jiao sonríen divertidas.

Suigetsu mira a su hermana como sabiendo lo que piensa y esta se encoge de hombros sonriéndole divertida, provocando que su hermano entrecierre más los ojos.

- _Esta aldea es el infierno para los hombres. –_Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y Suigetsu quieren llorar y sienten pena ajena al ver como son tratados los hombres ahí.

* * *

- Entramos a la zona de burdeles. –anuncia indiferente Mao.

Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuuke y Suigetsu mostraron ilusión y esperanza porque las mujeres de esa zona estén buenotas, pero nada más entraron desencajaron la mandíbula al igual que Gaara al ver que en cada esquina hay ¡hombres!,… hombres solo vistiendo tanga de cuero, muy apuestos todos y con cuerpo de infarto quienes los miran coquetos, pensando que son mujeres y no los culpan, se ven muy femeninos y hermosos en comparación a las mujeres que hay ahí. Ninguno pudo evitar que se le revolviera el estómago.

- _Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla. –_piensa cada uno teniendo más ganas de llorar.

Sakura y Jiao los miran bobaliconas, sienten que han entrado al paraíso, incluso como que les están dando ganas de pasarse unas largas vacaciones ahí.

- _Ahora entiendo porque ninguno de los malos ha entrado a esta zona buscando a algún guardián. No son pendejos. –_enserio que a Sasuke ya se le nublaron los ojos al estar dentro de esta pesadilla.

- ¿Cuánto cobras papasito?

Todos voltean viendo que Jiao ya está frente a un hermoso pelinegro que solo viste un taparrabos. Suigetsu frunció el ceño y a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Para ti nada preciosa. –le dice coqueto, tomándola de la barbilla.

- ¡Jiao! –le grita molesto Suigetsu quien fue por ella y se la llevo jalándola del cuello del qipao.

Jiao mientras es jalada estira su mano hacia el papasito que se lamenta porque por fin una chica guapa estaba por acostarse con él.

Mao frunció el ceño al ver como Suigetsu toma a esa mujer, que un hombre se ose a hacer eso es castigo de muerte en su aldea, no entiende como esa mujer lo permite. Las demás mujeres ni le toman importancia ya que piensan que esos travestidos son mujeres.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi y Gaara miran sorprendidos el enorme castillo estilo oriental que está frente a ellos. Los demás lo miran como un lugar acorde a ellos.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? –le pregunta sorprendido Gaara a Mao, que lo mira de reojo con desagrado, como si el que le dirija la palabra le pareciera repulsivo.

- Háblame con más respeto y no me mires a los ojos al hacerlo, no solo soy mujer, un ser superior a ti sino que soy la princesa de la tribu. –le dice hablándole como si fuera peor que escoria.

Gaara frunció el ceño al igual que los demás varones. Sakura coloco a Gaara atrás de ella como protegiéndolo y fulmino con la mirada a Mao. Sasuke al ver eso frunció mas su ceño.

- Podrás ser la reina de Inglaterra aun así no te permito que le hables así a Gaara. –le dice furiosa y Mao frunce el ceño tanto como Sasuke.

- Es un hombre, no merece ni que lo defiendas.

- Es una persona. –le dice entre dientes Sakura, fulminándola con la mirada y Mao hace lo mismo.

- Bueno… dices que eres la princesa, que cool. –comenta Jiao despreocupada haciendo que Mao deje su pelea de miradas con Sakura y la mire a ella.

- Mi madre fue reina antes que yo, se me dio el título de princesa por ella. Pero para ser reina no se hereda sino que se gana. Es seguro que lo seré, no hay nadie más fuerte que yo y ganare la contienda que será en dos semanas para nombrar la reina. –comenta con arrogancia.

- Claro que no hay nadie más fuerte que tú en esta aldea, después de todo tú no eres como ellos… eso es ganar un título con trampa. –Sakura le sonríe con mofa y Mao la toma de las solapas.

- Que tenga poderes que ellas no, no significa que los usare para vencerlas. Les ganare limpiamente, así que no hables de lo que no sabes… por otro lado respétame, no solo estas en mi aldea sino en mi reino. –le dice amenazante.

- El respeto se gana. –Sakura se zafa del agarre con brusquedad y la mira retadora, como Mao la mira a ella.

- Cuando peleemos te obligare a respetarme. –le dice con seguridad y Sakura sonríe altanera.

Los demás solo observan a esas dos, Gaara algo nervioso y Naruto muy nervioso, hasta las uñas se muerde.

Un par de guardias tan peludas y musculosas como las que han visto ahí se acercó a Mao, sosteniendo una vasija de oro en las manos. Mao metió sus dedos al recipiente y al sacarlos estos están manchados de un líquido cremoso de color morado.

- Ahora les pondré esto en la frente. –les dice en forma de orden.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Sasuke la mira con desconfianza.

- Es la forma en que aquí purificamos a los forasteros para que se les permita la estadía en esta aldea. –le dice altanera.

Sasuke y Sakura miran el líquido con desconfianza. Suigetsu y Jiao se miran de reojo. Kakashi muestra una mirada enigmática.

- Bueno, costumbres son costumbres. –comenta Jiao agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Vas primero Naruto. –ordena mirando al rubio.

- ¿Yo porque? –exclama ofendido.

- La mujer te ha dado una orden, tu solo acátala. –le dice Mao altanera y el rubio ahora la mira ofendido a ella.

- Además es el deber de un guardián proteger a su elegido, si vemos que esa cosa es dañina no nos la ponemos, tú deber es verificar si es dañina o no, dobe. –Sasuke le sonríe con mofa.

- Ósea que eres el conejillo de indias. –Itachi le sonríe burlón.

- ¿Yo porque? Háganlo ustedes, también son guardianes. –Naruto infla los mofles mostrándose indignado y cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Es la suerte del más idiota. –comenta Kakashi con burla.

- ¡No me simpatizan! –el rubio les saca la lengua molesto. – ¡pero digan lo que digan no lo hare dattebayo! –dice firme.

- ¿Quién piso una caca explosiva que nos mandó a volar? –pregunta Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa y el rubio se tensa.

- No sé,… ¿quién fue Itachi-kun? –Kakashi lo mira curioso.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Lo hare! –dice rendido y exaltado.

Los gemelos sonríen burlones al igual que Sasuke, Kakashi e Itachi mientras Sakura solo roda los ojos.

- No pasa nada, solo es una ceremonia. –comenta tranquilo Gaara, todos lo miran notando que ya tiene la frente pintada de esa plasta morada.

- ¡Gaara, no dejes que te pongan cosas sin saber si son seguras! –lo regaña Sakura como si fuera un niño chiquito.

- Mi deber como guardián es que Sasuke este a salvo, y eso hice probando esto. –responde apenado Gaara.

- Ya veo, que si sirves para algo. –Sasuke sonríe altanero y amplía su sonrisa cuando Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Bueno, ya que vimos que no pasa nada, sigo yo. – valientemente Naruto camina hacia Mao para que le ponga esa cosa.

A todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, como ya no hay peligro ahora si se deja poner esa cosa.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Sakura con fastidio después de que le hayan puesto esa plasta morada en la frente al igual que a los demás.

- Ahora a esperar. –Mao les sonríe de forma burlona.

- ¿Esperar que? –Sasuke frunce el ceño, pero el grito de dolor de Gaara lo hace voltear.

- Gaara, ¿qué pasa? –Sakura se acercó a él y lo ayudo a sostenerse, mientras el pelirrojo se toca la cabeza.

- Mi cabeza… es insoportable. –el pelirrojo gime de dolor sintiendo como la frente le quema y la cabeza le duele como si le estuvieran dando golpe tras golpe.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –Sasuke la mira amenazante e intenta dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella pero los detiene cuando varios guardias se interponen, colocándose frente a Mao.

- Esa cosa solo hace que el sello no aparezca mientras la llevan puesta y para quitarla se tiene que usar un antídoto que solo yo tengo. –Sakura y Sasuke la fulminan con la mirada, pero se muerden la lengua para no gritar del dolor ya que esa cosa comenzó a hacer efecto.—las ancianas hicieron eso para que mis poderes no dañen a quienes me rodean cuando no podía controlarlos. Ellas descubrieron que el sello en la frente es el que detona mis poderes, supongo que los suyos también.

Ante el dolor Sasuke y Sakura se dejan caer de rodillas al igual que los demás que se muerden la lengua para no gritar del dolor, pero el dolor los fue venciendo y lo último que vieron antes de perder la conciencia fue el rostro burlón de Mao.

* * *

Los ocho cuando despertaron lo hicieron en un calabozo y como Mao les dijo no pueden usar sus poderes, mucho menos quitarse esa cosa por más que tallan y vaya que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara e Itachi lo intentaron.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo se comienza a sentir frustrado no solo no pudo hacer nada para evitar que los encierren sino que está en un calabozo nuevamente, él que pensó que no volvería a estar en uno desde que fue liberado por Sakura y los demás.

Sakura camina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, se le ve muy furiosa por haber caído en una trampa. Cuando su mirada se posa en los gemelos y Kakashi que están recostados en el suelo, de lo más despreocupados se enfurece más.

- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos ustedes tres? –les grita furiosa.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Caminar en círculos no nos ayudara en nada, sin poderes somos tan inútiles como humanos. –comenta Jiao despreocupada que tiene su espalda recargada en la espalda de su hermano.

- Hay que dejar que todo siga su curso. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Sakura afila más su mirada.

- ¡Maldita cobarde, por algo no me caía bien! –grita más furiosa.

- Para empezar debiste sospechar que eso que nos puso haría algo así… ¿no se te hace raro que eligiera la frente, donde tenemos el sello? –Jiao mira burlona a Sakura.

- No veo que tú lo hayas notado. –Sakura afila más su mirada a ella.

- Lo note, que me haya dejado ponerla es otra cosa. –Jiao amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Lo sabias? –Sasuke la mira con reproche.

- ¡Si lo sabían debieron decirnos, dattebayo! –Naruto los mira indignado e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Esa cosa huele a brujería a kilómetros? –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. – ¿verdad tío? –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, ahora las miradas de reproche se dirigen a Kakashi.

- ¡Si los tres sabían de eso debieron advertirnos! –les grita Sasuke molesto.

- Mao es un guardián, no uno de nuestros enemigos así que no le vi peligro… ahora para conseguir lo que queremos muchas veces se debe dejar caer en la trampa del contrincante, es una forma de llegar a él. –comenta despreocupado Kakashi.

- ¡Wau!, sabes que es un buen consejo cuando después de oírlo quedas más confundido. –dice el rubio con admiración y a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Mao sale de su habitación y el par de guardianes que lo custodiaban comienzan a caminar a la par que ella, estando cada una en uno de sus lados.

- ¿Mis invitados están cómodos? –pregunta con mofa.

- Así es mi señora, fueron instalados donde ordeno. –le responde una de forma respetuosa.

- Mi señora.

Mao detiene su paso cuando un hombre adulto, de pelo negro y ojos redondos igual de negros llega frente a ella. El hombre es muy apuesto, tiene varios rasgos parecidos a los de Mao, aparenta tener cerca de los cuarenta años, aun así tiene un cuerpo muy bien marcado. Viste un pantalón chino de color negro, una chaqueta de corte tradicional chino de color blanca, con tres botones. Sus zapatillas son de color negra.

Al ver el hombre Mao mostró desagrado.

- Lo que sea que tengas que decir dilo rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Mi señora me dijeron que tomo como prisioneros a unos forasteros y les coloco esa pasta…

- No hables de asuntos que no te incumben. –le dice cortante.

- Hija…

- No me llames hija. No me importa que sea producto de tu esperma, no eres digno de ser mi padre cuando no pudiste ni satisfacer a mi madre, madre que ni tu pudiste retener… seguro por desposarse contigo fue por lo que se fue de la aldea, no la culpo si yo tuviera un hombre como tu como pareja de matrimonio haría lo mismo. –le dice con desprecio.

El hombre muestra tristeza al verla y apretó con fuerza los puños.

- Si, lo siento mi señora, no volveré a llamarla así… pero porque fue mi esperma el que ayudo a darle vida me preocupo por usted y solo quiero decirle que si esas personas son como usted…

- No son como yo y ahórrate tus consejos. –le dice cortante. –Vamos. –Mao comienza a caminar, pasando alado del hombre y siendo seguida por sus guardianes.

El hombre la miro irse mostrando tristeza en sus ojos.

* * *

- ¿Están cómodos mis invitados? –Mao llega frente a la celda y los mira burlona.

- ¡Hija de puta, cobarde! –Sakura se lanza a los barrotes y saca sus manos intentando agarrarla, pero Mao no está lo suficiente cerca.

- ¿Cobarde? No, soy cuidadosa. –Mao se muestra despreocupada. –Ante todo está la seguridad de mi pueblo. Y que seres con poderes como los suyos estén en la aldea es un peligro… pero no romperé mi palabra, incluso planeo darles ventaja. –Mao mira a Sasuke mostrando superioridad y este la mira de reojo. –escoge a tu mejor guerrero o guerrera, elegido. –al decir lo último lo mira con burla. –con ese peleare, le quitare esa pasta de la frente en la pelea, si tu guerrero gana yo seré tu guardián pero si pierden tus guerreros serán mis esclavos como tú y tus guerreras serán mis guerreras. –Sakura gruñe furiosa, jamás será guerrera de esa loca. – ¿tenemos un trato?

- Tenemos un trato. –Sasuke le sonríe con arrogancia y Mao sonríe satisfecha.

- Te pateare el culo. –le dice amenazante Sakura.

- Me gustaría ver eso. –Mao le sonríe altanera y se aleja de ahí.

- Bien… ¿y a que guardián elegirás Sasuke? –Kakashi lo mira con poco interés cuando Mao se alejó lo suficiente para no oírlos.

- Elige bien otouto, mira que de esa decisión depende nuestra libertad… aunque si soy esclavo de esa sexy guardián metal no me enojo. –Itachi sonríe burlón.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha hecho? –Sakura lo mira con reproche.

- Es guapa. –Itachi sonríe socarrón y Sakura roda los ojos.

- No hay nada que decidir, yo peleare contra ella. –Sakura mira firme a Sasuke.

- No sé si esa sea una buena decisión. –Sakura fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi que fue el que hablo y este se esconde rápidamente atrás de Gaara que es zona segura, Sakura no le hace nada a él porque tiene debilidad por su lindura. –Solo piénsalo Sakurita. –Kakashi se asoma por el hombro de Gaara que tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –Ella es metal y tú eres roca, el metal le gana a la roca.

- Pero Mao no ha tenido el entrenamiento que Sakura ha tenido. –comenta con indiferencia Sasuke y Sakura lo mira sorprendida, no pensó que abogaría por él.

- No hemos visto sus habilidades, no sabemos si es buena controlando su elemento o no, no sabemos que tanto ha entrado. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Para que los de su aldea hayan hecho esto. –Suigetsu apunta la plasta en su frente. –Significa que le han dedicado tiempo para saber sobre el poder de ella. Y para que dejen que ella ande por ahí ya sin esto significa que sabe controlarlo.

- Por otro lado el metal y la roca otorgan súper fuerza también, si se sabe cómo hacerlo. –comenta Kakashi sorprendiendo a los demás. –ambos demonios de esos elementos fueron los más fuertes y tenían habilidades muy parecidas, como cubrir su cuerpo con su elemento, crear armas y escudos con él, pero como dije el metal tiene ventaja sobre la roca… hay que pensar estratégicamente, porque no sabemos qué tan entrenada este ella, sabemos que no lo suficiente para sentirnos o esconder su energía pero tal vez si lo suficiente para dar una buena pelea e incluso ganarla, recuerden que toda su tribu es guerrera desde hace años. –Sakura bufa y cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho. – los únicos elementos que tienen ventaja sobre el metal son hielo, fuego y rayo. El guardián hielo no está, así que solo nos queda…

- Rayo y fuego. –responde Sasuke con simpleza y Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños, sabe a quién elegirá Sasuke y eso la está enfureciendo.

- Yo paso, mi mami me enseño a no golpear chicas. Me es imposible atacarlas… créanme que Mikoto da miedo cuando se enoja y si se entera que fui brusco con una mujer… —de solo pensarlo Itachi se estremeció y Sasuke también lo hizo.

- Así que solo quedo yo. –comenta Jiao con poco interés.

- Si, Jiao es la más indicada. No solo tiene ventaja de elemento sino que es la más fuerte de tus guardianes junto con Suigetsu. –Kakashi vuelve a esconderse atrás de Gaara cuando Sakura lo miro.

Suigetsu y Jiao sonríen arrogantes.

- ¡Entonces está decidido, Jiao será nuestra gladiadora dattebayyo! –exclama enérgico el rubio, él tampoco pelea por querer ser el peleador, su mami también le enseño a no golpear mujeres.

- Master si quieres que pelee por ti lo hare. –Jiao mira seria a Sasuke y todos los demás dirigieron su mirada a él.

- ¿Crees poder ganarle? –Sasuke mira serio a Sakura.

- ¿Qué no oíste lo que te dijo Kakashi, Sasuke? –Itachi lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

Sakura mira sorprendida a Sasuke. Los gemelos sonríen burlones, Naruto mira con ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke al igual que Kakashi.

- Ganare. –dice con seguridad Sakura, después de que la sorpresa pasara.

- Sakura fue quien la reto. Negarle eso sería una humillación que no pienso darle. –Sasuke mira serio a los demás. –así que Sakura será quien peleara.

- _Ese idiota… a veces es demasiado lindo. –_Sakura le sonríe con sinceridad a Sasuke y este al verle esa sonrisa se sonrojo, ladeando su rostro a un lado para que nadie lo note y agradeciendo la oscuridad del lugar.

Kakashi e Itachi entrecierran más sus ojos hacia Sasuke, con el primero prometido humillaciones para el elegido por osar a ligarse a Sakura haciéndose el chulo.

- ¡Tú puedes Sakura-chan! –exclama emocionado Naruto.

- Suerte. –Gaara le sonríe amigable.

- Nuestra libertad depende de ti Yin-hua y no es por meter presión solo es para que lo tengas en mente. –le dicen burlones los gemelos.

- Gracias. –les dice sarcástica.

- Si, toma en cuenta eso y no se te ocurra perder, frentona. –Sasuke le sonríe altanero.

- _Y con facilidad pasa de lindo a estúpido. –_Sakura afila su mirada hacia él y Kakashi ya se tranquiliza, que Sasuke sea tan pendejo para cagarla lo alivia de sobremanera.

**Continuará**

**jejejejejejjeje se ke muchas se confundieron pensando ke el guardian metal es hinata, pero no se porque yegaron a esa conclusion, describi ke el guardian tiene ojos platas y cabello negro, hinata tiene ojos perla y pelo azul u.u ... como vieron, a hinata no le keda el papel del guardian metal**

**hinata saldra, eso es seguro pero aun falta para eso**

**cambiando de tema, apoko ustedes no kisieran visitar esa aldea? jajajajaja yo staria encantada viviendo ai**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	29. Abandonados

**Abandonados**

Todas las guerreras de la aldea rodean la arena donde será el combate. En una zona marginada están la mayoría de los hombres, otros están alado de sus amas para servirles en lo que estas quieran.

En una zona más cercana a la arena están Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jiao, Itachi, Kakashi, Gaara y Naruto hincados, con esposas que unen sus manos con cadenas, grilletes en los pies que son unidos con cadenas. Encima de ellos esta una pancarta echa con flores que dice "premio".

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Gaara tienen la frente sombreada de negro. Los otros tres ponen muecas de ternura para que vean los lindos premios que son.

Unos tambores comenzaron a sonar haciendo que la multitud se emocione. Entrando a la arena se ve a Mao quien camina con un aire majestuoso y lleno de superioridad. La multitud al verla hizo más jaleo, aplaudiéndole, silbando o proclamando su nombre.

Mao hizo un gesto con las manos, calmando a la multitud que obedientes se callaron.

- ¡Forasteros vinieron a nuestras tierras…! –todas la amazonas comenzaron a abuchear y Mao las hizo callar con un movimiento de manos. – ¡... vinieron a nuestras tierras buscándome a mí para que proteja a su elegido! –Mao apunta a Sasuke que sigue vistiendo como mujer.

Los abucheos volvieron a oírse y desde la multitud comenzó a salir disparadas frutas hacia Sasuke y compañía. Las frutas los golpeo a los siete que como podían se cubrieron.

- Ya me estoy cabreando. –dice entre dientes Jiao.

- Ya somos dos. –Suigetsu pela los dientes, nadie lo humilla así.

- Ya tendremos nuestro momento de desquite. –les dice Sasuke mirándolos serio y los gemelos bufan.

No son los únicos que se ven furioso, Itachi, Gaara y Naruto también lo están. Extrañamente Kakashi no, tal vez sea porque está usando como escudo a Naruto y ninguna fruta le da.

- ¡Basta! –Mao alza las manos y al instante se detuvo la muchedumbre. – ¡Les di una oportunidad a estos forasteros, si su peleador más fuerte me vence yo iré con ellos y protegeré a su líder, sino sus hombres serán mis esclavos y sus mujeres mis guerreras! –la muchedumbre aplaudió con emoción. – ¡traigan a la guerrera!

Entre dos guardias traen a Sakura tomándola de cada brazo. La peli-rosa tiene las manos esposadas atrás de su espalda. Y su mirada fría esta puesta en Mao que la mira burlona.

- Sospechaba que eras la más fuerte del grupo, por algo el líder de tu grupo es tu hombre. –Mao mira altanera a Sakura y le hablo solo para que ella y quienes la custodian la oigan. –cuando te patee el culo, será al primero que meta en mi cama. –Mao se relame los labios.

Sakura que estaba por replicar que Sasuke no es su hombre, cerro la boca y ahora roja del coraje afila su mirada.

- Seré yo quien te patee el culo y te dé una lección. –le dice amenazante.

- Ver para creer.

Ambas no despegan su mirada retadora, y sin despegarla Mao les hace una seña con las manos a sus guardianes quienes trajeron una vasija que contiene una pasta blanca.

Una de las guardias se colocó frente a Sakura, rompiendo el contacto visual que tenían estas dos. Tomo un poco de la pasta y se lo puso en la frente a Sakura.

- No es tan doloroso como la anterior. –comenta con burla la pelinegra.

Nada más terminaron de ponerle la pasta y unos pocos segundos después Sakura sintió como la cabeza le da punzadas, le duele pero no es un dolor insoportable como el anterior.

- Has hecho que me duela la cabeza, soy más violenta así. –Sakura se relame los labios y solo estiro sus manos, al instante sus esposas se rompieron a la vez que el sello aparece en su frente.

La muchedumbre mostró sorpresa, esa mujer tiene una fuerza tan monstruosa como la princesa y tiene un sello parecido al de ella.

"El premio" sonrío con arrogancia, saben que empezara lo bueno.

- Que la fiesta comience. –Mao también hace aparecer su sello y a la par que Sakura corre hacia esta.

Ambas chicas se acercan la una a la otra con el puño derecho en alto. Cuando ambas chocan sus puños fue tan poderoso el impacto que provocaron ondas que las mando a volar a ambas hacia atrás.

La muchedumbre, los guardianes y Sasuke mostraron sorpresa al ver que la fuerza de ambas es igual, hasta ahora solo Sasuke había mostrado tener la fuerza de Sakura cuando usaba el elemento roca. Kakashi no se sorprendió, él sabía eso por haber convivido con los demonios de esos dos elementos.

Mao y Sakura usando sus pies y manos para ir frenando con el suelo, alzando una cortina de tierra que al dispersarse se dejó ver a ambas inclinadas, con sus uñas enterradas en el suelo, mirando a la otra retadora.

Al mismo tiempo ambas se enderezaron y corrieron hacia la otra, empezando a tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los golpes y patadas son tan poderosas debido a su fuerza, cuando sus golpes chocan provocan un fuerte sonido, como de dos rocas al golpearse. Y cuando algún golpe da en el suelo este tiembla.

- Esa tal Mao es buena. –comenta sorprendido el rubio.

- Es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que no me extraña después de todo ella nació en una aldea de guerreras, seguro tuvo buenas maestras para ese tipo de combate. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –lo que debería sorprendernos es que sepa controlar y usar su fuerza en combate como lo hace Sakura… solo espero que al controlar el elemento no sea tan buena como lo es mi bebita. –comenta acongojado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentirse preocupado por la peli-rosa. Gaara y Naruto también comienzan a reflejar algo de preocupación.

- ¿Saben? –todos voltean a ver a Itachi viéndolo con la mirada en la pelea. –No me gustaría estar en medio de esa pelea, seguro termino hecho mierda y de la aguada. –de solo pensarlo se estremeció.

Todos los demás dirigen su mirada a la pelea notando como estas nuevamente hacen un choque con sus puños provocando ese sonido de rocas al chocar y creando esas ondas, por lo que todos pasan saliva con dificultad de solo imaginarse estar en medio.

La pelea siguió, ambas solo usando sus habilidades en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y usando esa fuerza monstruosa que se cargan. La arena de combate ya fue destruida y cada que sus puños chocan contra el suelo alzan una cortina de tierra junto con una fuerte ventisca de viento que les da de lleno a los espectadores.

Las amazonas se ven emocionadas por la pelea que están seguras una igual no presenciaran jamás. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi muestran preocupación, en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Mao está mostrando poco a poco que su estilo de pelea es más ágil y veloz que el de Sakura, a la cual se le está notando lo mucho que comienza a dificultarse el combate.

Sakura consiguió darle un puñetazo en la cara justo cuando Mao empezó a usar su elemento, volviendo su cara de metal, sorprendiendo al "premio" y a Sakura.

- Hora de ponerse seria… ¿Na? –Sakura que salto medio metro hacia atrás se limpia la comisura de su labio que sigue sangrando ante el último golpe que Mao le dio.

- Tks. –Mao escupe algo de sangre, aunque alcanzo a usar su elemento para protegerse, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que la lastimo. –_si no fuera por mi elemento me hubiera destrozado el cráneo. _

En ambas comenzó a brillar su sello en la frente con más intensidad. De la mano derecha de Sakura donde se ve brillar su propia energía sale su báculo y Mao mostró sorpresa al ver eso, al igual que sus amazonas.

- Yuig-hua la ha hecho utilizar su elemento…

- … comienza lo bueno. –Suigetsu que termino la frase de su hermana muestra el mismo interés y seriedad que los demás.

La pelea usando sus elementos comenzó, si antes temblaba el suelo ante sus golpes ahora lo hace más. Mao mostro manejar bien su elemento en la pelea, no tan bien como Sakura, pero lo que le da desventaja a la peli-rosa es que el metal es más fuerte que la roca, sumándole la ágil que es la pelinegra para pelear. Sakura sabe más técnicas y tiene más experiencia, puede usar su elemento de maneras que Mao jamás se imaginó, aun así la fuerza del elemento que le otorga a Mao está marcando mucha diferencia.

Al ver que la ventaja del elemento de Mao se está haciendo más notoria, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto e Itachi muestran preocupación. Los gemelos se miran de reojo y asintieron, con agilidad se ponen en cuclillas.

- _Es una ventaja que nos esposen las manos al frente… las confiadas no pensaron que fuera problema mientras no tengamos poderes y estemos esposados. –_los gemelos sonríen con burla y guiando sus manos esposadas a sus zapatillas sacan un alambrito que dirigen a la cerradura de sus grilletes, al mirar de reojo, vigilando que nadie los vea, notan que nadie lo hace por estar atentos en la pelea, pero al mirar donde esta Kakashi, niegan divertidos al ver que está haciendo lo mismo mientras les sonríe juguetón.

Sasuke mira preocupado como Mao está teniendo más ventaja, sus ataques con su elemento están ganando, pero de pronto siente una mano tapándole la boca desde atrás, haciéndole ensanchar los ojos e intente forcejear, pero las ataduras se lo impiden con libertad.

Mao tomo un poste de madera, lo arranco del suelo y al tocarlo este se convirtió en metal, con fuerza suficiente lo lanzo hacia Sakura quien rápidamente hizo aparecer un muro de roca frente a ella, pero sus ojos se ensanchan cuando el muro es quebrado y el tronco de metal lo atravesó, antes de que impacte contra ella cubrió todo su cuerpo de roca y el poste la impacto en el pecho, tirándola hacia atrás a la vez que su escudo desaparece, dejándola noqueada con sangre saliendo de su boca.

- ¡Sakura/Sakura-chan! –exclaman Itachi, Gaara y Naruto preocupados al ver a su amiga en el suelo inconsciente y herida.

- ¿Sasuke ahora que…? –Itachi no termina su frase al no ver a Sasuke donde se supone debería de estar. – ¡Sasuke no está! –exclama alterado.

- ¡Los gemelos y Kakashi-sensei tampoco! –exclama el rubio con expresión de circunstancia.

- Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. –a Itachi se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¿Crees que alguna guerrera los secuestro y se los llevo sin que lo notáramos? –pregunta Gaara preocupado.

- Algo mucho peor. –Itachi tiene una expresión sombría. – ¡Esos hijos de puta se escaparon al ver que Sakura no ganara y nos dejaron morir! –grita furioso.

- No creo que ellos nos abandonen. –dice con seguridad Gaara.

- Entonces eres demasiado ingenuo y no los conoces. –dice tétrico Itachi.

- Bueno… los gemelos serian capaz de eso, incluso el teme y Kakashi-sensei nos abandonaría a ti, a mí y en especial a Gaara. –el ultimo es rodeado por un aura desolada. –pero no creo que abandonen a Sakura-chan, eso solo lo harían los gemelos. –comenta serio el rubio.

- Bueno, eso es ver…

- ¿Porque solo veo a tres de mi siete premios?

Los tres alzan la mirada y se estremecieron al ver a Mao frente a ellos con expresión sombría.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que nos estamos preguntando lo mismo? –Itachi sonríe de forma forzada y Mao gruñe furiosa.

- ¡Lleven a estos y a la guerrera de vuelta al calabozo! ¡Y quiero que busquen a los que escaparon! –ordena más que furiosa.

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea, regresen! ¡Les ordeno que regresen, no podemos dejar a Sakura ahí! –les grita furioso Sasuke que sigue esposado tanto de manos y piernas.

Suigetsu lo carga como costal de papas y corre a toda velocidad a la par va su gemela y Kakashi. Los tres dirigiéndose a donde queda la salida de la aldea.

- ¡Kakashi diles algo, no me creo que dejes ahí a Sakura! –Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi.

- Es de idiotas enfrentarse a una aldea entera de guerreras sin poderes, en especial cuando uno de ellos lo tiene. –le dice serio sin dejar de correr. – ¿Crees que no me duele dejar a Sakura ahí? Pero no podía traérmela, ella estaba en el centro de atención, eso no significa que la abandonare, pero ahorita a ir por nuestra ventaja. –Kakashi le guiña su ojo viéndose confiado y Sasuke bufa. –Además Sakura no corre peligro de ser violada por esas mujeres al ser mujer ella también, al menos que le bateen al otro lado, que espero que no lo hagan. –si Sasuke pudiera hubiera caído estilo anime. –Pero yo si corro mucho peligro de ser violado y más estando indefenso. –Kakashi se estremeció, si la violadora fuera Mao no se quejaría, pero si son las demás… le dio mucho miedo el solo pensamiento. – ¿Vieron que algunas hasta bigote tienen?... están más peludas que yo. –Kakashi y Suigetsu se estremecieron y a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, ahora sintiéndose agradecido porque lo hayan salvado.

- Comienzo a sentir lastima por Naruto, Gaara e Itachi. –dice con burla Suigetsu. –Un minuto de silencio por nuestros tres compañeros caídos en batalla. –dice con pena y Jiao sonrío divertida.

- _¿Caídos en batalla?... Más bien abandonados por sus compañeros. –_Sasuke entrecierra los ojos pero después suspira con pesadez. –_si una de las peludas viola a Itachi, estoy seguro que no volverá a ser el mismo. –_Sasuke se imaginó a su hermano todo traumado, chupándose el dedo y con mirada perdida, la imagen casi le hace soltar la carcajada, más al imaginarse a Naruto y Gaara igual.

* * *

Sakura siente que su cuerpo le duele como si hubiera tenido un duro entrenamiento, de hecho tenia años que el cuerpo no le dolía a ese grado después de entrenar, la única vez que recuerda le dolió así fue cuando niña y entrenaba con los gemelos y cada uno le daba una paliza. No quiere abrir los ojos, desea quedarse todo dormida todo el día… abre sus ojos de golpe al recordar todo, e ignorando el dolor se sienta, mirando a todos lados viendo a Itachi, Naruto y Gaara hincados a su lado, mirándola algo sorprendidos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –el rubio sonríe feliz.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? –Gaara la mira preocupado, aunque aliviado al verla regresar de la inconsciencia.

- Esas machorronas desgraciadas apenas nos dieron vendas y alcohol para curarte… temía que tuvieras alguna costilla fracturada, pero al parecer tu elemento te protegió bien. –Itachi le sonríe levemente, mostrándose amigable.

Sakura frunce el ceño, ha notado que siguen en el calabozo, como también se dio cuenta que le volvieron a poner esa pasta al sentir su poder encerrado, sin poder exteriorizarlo como sentía la primera vez que despertó con esa pasta en la frente.

Al notar la presencia de cuatro de sus compañeros ensancha los ojos, en especial al no ver a Sasuke ahí le hizo recordar las palabras que Mao le dijo, su furia empezó a arder con intensidad en ella, deseando más que nunca retorcerle el pescuezo al guardián metal.

- Sasuke… ¿dónde está? –pregunta sonando sombría, quiere que le afirmen lo que ya sabe.

Naruto e Itachi se tensaron al verla tan enojada, siempre el que da el recado es el que paga las consecuencias y ellos no las quieren pagar. Con elemento o no Sakura tiene una fuerza monstruosa cuando se enoja.

- Ellos… —Gaara desvía la mirada, no se puede creer lo que les hicieron, y de hecho no se lo cree del todo, aún tiene fe en ellos. –lograron escapar, pero… —Gaara la mira mostrándose animado. –entiendo porque no nos ayudaron… no podían, no tenían poderes para salvarnos a todos. El deber de Jiao y Suigetsu es proteger a Sasuke, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y escapado, para después conseguir deshacer el sello y regresar por ustedes. –les dice seguro y orgulloso.

- ¿Le pegas tú o le pego yo? –Itachi mira a Naruto.

- Tanta ingenuidad me da tristeza y eso que también soy ingenuo, pero Gaara me gana con creces. –Naruto llora conmovido, limpiándose sus dramáticas lágrimas.

Gaara los mira ofendido, no tiene nada de malo tener fe en tus camaradas.

- A ver… ¿me estás diciendo que Jiao, Kakashi, Sasuke y Suigetsu lograron escapar de alguna forma? –Sakura mira sorprendida a Gaara el cual asintió.

- Aprovecharon que la atención estaba en la pelea. –responde serio.

- _Seguro los gemelos y Kakashi encontraron la forma de escapar y se llevaron a Sasuke… no es que dude que él nos abandonaría como ellos, pero es demasiado baboso para escapar. –_Sakura se sintió tan aliviada que Sasuke no esté ahí, incluso no se enojó tanto porque esos tres se hayan escapado. –Gaara, ya no te hagas ilusiones, ellos no van a regresar. –Sakura lo mira como si fuera un pobre indigente muerto de hambre.

- ¡Es lo que vengo diciéndole dattebayo! –exclama Naruto, alzando sus manos y mirando el cielo con devoción. –Si queremos salir de aquí la única forma que tenemos para hacerlo es escapando nosotros mismos.

- Naruto tiene razón. –Sakura se muestra seria.

- No discuto que intentemos huir por nuestros medios, pero no desconfíen en nuestros compañeros, ellos están haciendo lo posible por salvarnos. –dice seguro Gaara.

- No es falta de fe Gaara, es porque los conocemos. –Sakura le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un tierno cachorro y Gaara sonrojado la mira mostrándose inseguro si creerle o no.

- _Comienzo a entender porque el teme no lo traga… seguro finge ternura para echarse al bolsillo a las chicas… a Sakura-chan. –_Naruto afila su mirada hacia Gaara.

- _Si mi otouto estaría aquí estuviera echando fuego. –_Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona. –si me permiten, en algo tiene razón Gaara. –todos voltean a verlo, curiosos. –Si solo los gemelos hubieran escapado ya me resignaría a que no regresaran. Pero entre ellos va Sasuke, él no nos va a abandonar. –_bueno tal vez nos abandone a Gaara, Naruto y a mí, pero estando Sakura aquí vendrá por nosotros porque vendrá. –_Itachi sonríe confiado. –él obligara a que los gemelos lo ayuden. Y si el que Sasuke este con ellos no es suficiente razón para confiar que vendrán. —dice divertido al ver la mirada de la peli-rosa y rubio que lo miran sin creerle. –esta Kakashi con ellos, pongan que Gaara, Naruto y yo le valgamos mierda, pero su bebita no. –Itachi mira divertido a Sakura que lo fulmina con la mirada, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. –el vendrá a salvar a su Sakurita y en el paquete estamos nosotros… claro, el riesgo de contar con Kakashi es que el cabrón tardara, sabiendo que su beba no está en peligro de ser violada, y solo lo hará para que nos violen. –Itachi puso la mirada perdida, asustándose ante la idea, ya traumándose ante la sola idea de lo que le pasara.

Naruto quedo igual de solo imaginarse a una musculosa bigotona violándolo.

- ¿Crees que nos violen antes de que lleguen? –Gaara todo sonrojado mira acongojado a Sakura.

- Nadie te va a violar. –Sakura se muestra seria y furiosa, no es ninguna damisela en peligro y su orgullo fue herido al haber perdido la pelea. –_Sasuke confió en mí la libertad de todos y la he cagado, eso no va a volver a pasar. –_Sakura frunce más el ceño. –no somos damiselas en peligro buscando ser rescatadas. Conseguiremos escapar con o sin ayuda… y hare pagar a esa jodida guardián metal. –la furia de Sakura aumento.

Gaara asintió, es verdad, ellos si trabajan juntos pueden conseguirlo y sin arriesgar a los que ya están a salvo. Aunque le preocupa que Sakura y Mao intenten matarse, ambas son guardianes, deben estar en el mismo equipo no peleando entre ellas.

* * *

En un callejón oscuro están Suigetsu, Jiao, Kakashi y Sasuke, los cuatro pegan su espalda con la pared, dejando que la oscuridad de la noche y el callejón los tape mientras miran hacia la salida del callejón notando como las guardias pasan en grupos buscándolos, unas tras otras.

- ¡Joder!... es difícil salir de esta jodida aldea, de haberlo sabido ni entro. –dice frustrado Sasuke.

- Lo peor es que ni a la salida nos pudimos acercar. –Kakashi suelta un profundo y cansado suspiro.

- Si tuviéramos nuestros poderes… —Suigetsu mira sus manos, por primera vez se siente frustrado, no pensó que el que su poder este sellado lo haga sentir así, su poder ha sido parte de él desde que nació, que lo sellen lo hace sentir enjaulado a él mismo.

Jiao no dijo nada, se siente igual que su hermano. Los cuatro miran hacia arriba al ver a un grupo de amazonas pasar por encima de ellos, brincando hacia el tejado de la casa del costado.

- Ahora entiendo porque el abuelo no quiso volver. Entras y no puedes salir… me sorprende que el abuelo lo haya conseguido. –Jiao mira a su gemelo que asintió, dándole la razón.

- A mí lo que me indigna es que ni siquiera nos haya advertido. –Sasuke frunce el ceño, con el propósito de reclamarle al ruco cuando lo vea.

Unos pasos acercándose hace que se callen y vuelvan a pegarse a la pared, como si quisieran fundirse en ella. Los cuatro se tensaron cuando ven una sombra detenerse en la entrada del callejón, y los cuatro desearon que la oscuridad los tape lo suficiente, sino tendrán que pelear y eso significa que vendrán más amazonas y se los cargaran.

- Los encontré. –la luz de la luna deja ver a un apuesto hombre de cabellera negra, que les sonríe amigable, teniendo sus ojos cerrados, cubriendo sus ropas con una túnica.

Los cuatro fruncieron en ceño y se colocaron en posición de ataque, no se van a dejar atrapar fácilmente. Pero cuando el hombre abrió sus ojos y su mirada se topó con la de Kakashi, este relajo su postura al igual que los gemelos.

- Zona despejada…. si no quieren que los atrapen sígame. –el hombre les da la espalda y comienza a caminar.

Los cuatro se miran entre sí. Los gemelos se encogen de hombros restándole importancia y comienzan a seguirlo.

- ¡Oigan! –los llama Sasuke sorprendido, pero se sorprende más al ver que Kakashi los imita.

- Los hombres son más de fiar aquí. –dice con simpleza Kakashi.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que tiene razón, tal vez ese señor es un rebelde en contra de las amazonas que busca su libertad. Así que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirlos.

* * *

_Escondida entre unos arbustos se ve a Mao, de unos seis años. Los arbustos se empiezan a mover, dejando ver a su padre._

- _Te encontré. –una gran sonrisa adorna el rostro del hombre, es tan grande y sincera que le cierra los ojos._

- _¡Eres muy bueno en este juego, papá! –exclama feliz, lanzándose hacia él y el hombre la toma en sus brazos, viéndose divertido. _

- _Eso es porque donde sea que este mi pequeña niña, yo siempre la encontrare. –el hombre la alza, colocándola frente a su rostro. –agradezco a los Dioses por haberme dado ese don. –el hombre de forma juguetona le guiña un ojo._

- _Yo quiero ese don… no me gusta el que tengo. Hace que todos me teman, incluso mamá. –la pequeña borra su sonrisa y la tristeza pinta su rostro._

- _No es temor, es respeto lo que sienten porque tienes un el don más genial de todo el mundo. –sin borrar su sonrisa el hombre le besa la frente. _

- _¿Y porque lo sellan? –Mao lo mira curiosa._

- _Porque es peligroso que no esté sellado mientras no sepas dominarlo… lo sellan para que no te lastimes a ti misma, después de todo eres la futura reina de su tribu, cuando sepas dominarlo como yo domino el mío será una parte de ti y no habrá necesidad de sellarlo. Entonces serás la reina más hermosa y poderosa de la aldea. –le dice con sinceridad viendo como la pelinegra sonríe de nuevo mostrándose emocionada._

- _¡Pronto lo dominare! –exclama enérgica, divirtiendo más al hombre._

* * *

Suigetsu, Jiao, Sasuke y Kakashi van caminando por un túnel oscuro e incluso húmedo, siguiendo al pelinegro que con una antorcha los guía, dándoles luz para no tropezar.

- Si no tuviera este sello no necesitaríamos una antorcha, yo sería la antorcha. –dice Jiao haciendo un infantil puchero.

- ¡Una antorcha más potente y genial! –apoya Suigetsu, asintiendo, dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Es verdad… oí que también tienen poderes como nuestra princesa, incluso sellos parecidos. –el hombre se soba la barbilla pensativo. –su amiga… la que peleo contra la princesa domina la roca, por lo que me dices tú dominas el fuego. –el hombre mira por sobre su hombro a Jiao y le sonríe amigable.

- Si. –Jiao infla el pecho mostrando orgullo.

- ¿Y los demás?

- ¡Agua! –exclama enérgico Suigetsu y alzando los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño, divirtiendo al hombre.

- ¡Dejen de revelarle cosas, no sabemos si es aliado! –los regaña Sasuke, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Pero se ve amigable. –Suigetsu hace un infantil puchero.

- Y es guapo. –Jiao también hace un infantil puchero, pero una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca cuando su gemelo le codea las costillas.

- Y nos ayuda. –comenta con pereza Kakashi.

- Lo que sea, no estamos para confiar en nadie de esta aldea… confiamos en Mao y nos encerró. –Sasuke mira altanero al hombre que dejo de caminar al igual que ellos y volteo a verlos, mostrándose serio. –ella es mi guardián y me traiciona… no será algo que perdonare tan fácil.

- Me disculpo por las acciones de nuestra princesa… ella la tuvo difícil. Ustedes que con como ella deben saberlo, ahora que la respetan no puede simplemente tomarse las cosas a la ligera. –les dice serio.

- Que la defiendas me deja claro que sigues de su lado. –Sasuke lo mira amenazante, son cuatro contra uno.

- Siempre estaré de su lado… es mi hija después de todo. –eso tomo por sorpresa a los cuatro. –pero aunque este de su lado no estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones. Ella se ha dejado influenciar por las creencias de esta aldea, no la culpo, está rodeada de personas con esa mentalidad, creció con ellas, sumándosele a que siempre tuvo la presión de que su madre es la reina… ella siempre deseo ser aceptada por su gente, ella piensa que ya la aceptan, pero no es así, todas las amazonas tienen mente cerrada y no aceptan nada que no sea como ellas. Solo le temen a Mao, por eso muestran respeto ante ella, yo no quiero eso para mi hija… yo quiero que ella este rodeada de gente que la respeta de verdad, que la aprecia por lo que es y que la ve como un igual… ustedes son como ella, sé que con ustedes, conviviendo entre ustedes ella será aceptada y valorada por lo que es, no temida por un don.

- ¡Waaa…! ¡Que conmovedor! –exclama Jiao abrazando a su hermano que le responde el abrazo, ambos llorando como magdalenas.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sasuke, esos dos no se toman nada enserio. Kakashi se limpia falsas lágrimas conmovido con la historia. El hombre en vez de enojarse rio divertido.

- Si… con ustedes mi hija no terminara siendo la mujer fría y calculadora en la que se está convirtiendo… ella no será como su madre si se va con ustedes. –dice feliz.

- Es por eso que nos ayudas. –comenta tranquilo Kakashi y el hombre asintió.

- Yo les daré el antídoto para que quiten el sellado. –los cuatro mostraron profundo interés. –mi pago:… ustedes vinieron por mi hija porque es uno de ustedes, la buscan por ello. No pierdan la intención de hacerlo por lo que ella hizo…

- Todos tenemos momentos de locura. –responden los gemelos sonriendo altaneros. – ¿na master? –ahora miran a Sasuke que se muestra serio, no le gusto como los trato mucho menos que le haya dado una paliza a Sakura, lo segundo es lo que más le molesta.

- Ya no necesito de tu hija… la conocí, la toque. Su poder ya lo tengo, aunque este sellado lo siento… pero ella es uno de los nuestros, solo por eso le daré otra oportunidad.

- Gracias. –el hombre lo mira agradecido, se le hace raro que una mujer sea amigable con hombres, una que no sea una niña y al ver como Jiao lo es, le parece un detalle agradable.

- Entonces rescatamos a Sakura y secuestramos a Mao… podemos dejar aquí a los otros tres como pago. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Me agrada la idea. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla también.

Al pelinegro le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y los gemelos sonríe socarrones.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Las amazonas le temen a Mao, pero también la ven como un arma. Si se la llevan a la fuerza irán tras ustedes, buscándolos por cielo, mar y tierra… créanme no les conviene amazonas enfurecidas dándoles caza. Jamás se dan por vencidas hasta encontrar su objetivo. –el hombre sonríe nervioso.

- ¡Con poderes les damos una mandarina! –exclaman los gemelos, golpeando sus puños entre si y la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca del hombre se hace más grande.

- No lo sé chicos… tener a los villanos de nuestra historia y amazonas con mucha testosterona siguiéndonos es molesto. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón. – ¿Cómo no la llevamos sin ganarnos acosadoras peludas?

- Bueno… —el pelinegro se muestra pensativo. –Mao les dio la respuesta, si pelean limpiamente contra ella y le ganan tiene derecho a exigir premio. El premio puede ser llevarse a Mao y liberar a sus prisioneros… solo que esta vez elijan peleador más fuerte.

- ¡Elígeme máster! –Jiao simula golpear la pared como boxeador y Suigetsu saca abanicos de papel animándola.

- Quiero una revancha y eso tendremos. –Sasuke sonríe de forma altanera. –antes de decidir cualquier cosa quiero hablar con Sakura.

- Es difícil estando ella en un calabozo. –comentan los gemelos.

- De hecho no lo es. Estamos debajo del castillo el cual tiene muchos pasadizos, hay uno de ellos que te lleva al calabozo sin que los guardias lo noten. –comenta el pelinegro y los cuatro lo miran sorprendidos.

- ¿Y nos llevabas al castillo porque…? –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Porque nadie los buscaría en el castillo. –el hombre les sonríe amigable y Sasuke tuvo que admitir que tiene razón.

- Tú no eres un humano normal, dinos lo que eres. –Jiao lo mira curiosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Sasuke la mira sorprendido, notando que es el único que se sorprendió por el comentario, eso de que esos tres se den cuenta de cosas que ni se imagina lo comienza a cabrear.

- Soy un humano normal con un don. –el hombre les responde algo sorprendido porque lo notaran.

- ¿Y ese es…? –Kakashi lo mira con interés.

- Encontrar a las personas…. Desde que nací puedo ver el aura de las personas, cada aura es diferente y deja un rastro a corto tiempo. Siguiendo el rastro que dejo sus auras fue como di con ustedes. –les responde tranquilo, confiando en ellos.

- ¿Eso significa que también vez fantasmas? –pregunta tétricos los gemelos y el hombre asintió, sorprendiendo a los cuatro.

**Continuará**

**lo se, todos keriamos ke sakura le de su paliza a mao, pero la verdadera pelea entre esas dos pronto llegara, les prometo rebanchaaaa**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	30. Exijo nuestra revancha

**Exijo nuestra revancha **

_Una escultural mujer de cabellera rubia está sentada en un trono que está en medio de un elegante salón adornado a estilo oriental. Su vestido hecho de seda cubre apenas lo necesario, dejando un escote en sus muy proporcionados senos. El rostro esta sombreado._

_En formación hay varias guardianes con sus armas en manos, custodiando el salón._

- _¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí! –Mao entra corriendo al salón con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_La pequeña tiene apenas seis años de edad y su vestimenta china es de un color lila con dibujos de caras de conejos. En sus manos lleva una corona de flores._

- _Mao… hace rato que te mande a llamar. –la voz de la mujer es delicada, pero se denota severidad en ella._

- _Lo siento… es que me entretuve jugando con papá… mira, te hicimos una corona de flores. –con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro la pelinegra se la muestra, extendiéndola hacia ella._

_La mujer se pone de pie y le da un manotazo a la corona, haciéndola caer en el suelo ya destrozada._

- _¡Deja esas niñerías que no son dignas de una princesa, mucho menos de una hija mía! –le grita enfurecida. – ¡Tú no eres un hombre, deja de portarte como una idiota y deja de llamarle papá a ese hombre, no es más que mi esclavo sexual que le permití hacerme un hijo al ser el más apuesto de mi harem!... ¡ya me canse de decírtelo! –Mao se cohíbe, asustada ante la furia de su madre. –Ya es suficiente, ese hombre ha influenciado mucho en ti. Permití que convivieras con él porque me lo suplico, al ser mi favorito fue una especie de premio por su buen comportamiento, pero te está arruinando con babosadas y cursilerías… desde ahora ya no lo veras más. –ordena y Mao ensancha los ojos aterrada. –Díganle a Xingke que si se vuelve a acercar a mi hija le cortare su hombría, y si aun así lo hace lo siguiente que se le cortara será la cabeza. –dice mirando a sus guardias y estas asintieron, una de ellas fue a obedecer a su reina._

_A Mao se le nublaron los ojos, quiere llorar, por su culpa, por ser así ya no la dejan estar con su papá, pero se contiene las lágrimas, no llorara, no enfrente de su madre o eso hará que ella se sienta menos orgullosa de ella._

* * *

- ¿Gōngzhǔ*?

Mao que está sentada en el trono que solía usar su madre parpadea, viendo a una de las guardias reales mirándola curiosa, lleva rato llamando a su princesa y esta seguía con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mao la mira con desagrado y fastidio.

- ¿Encontraron a los fugitivos?

La guardia niega y Mao frunce más el ceño.

- El hombre de la peleadora se supone era mi premio principal. –Mao se muestra furiosa, se supone debería ya tenerlo, ese hombre no solo es el hombre de quien venció sino también quien pretendía ser protegido por ella, ella quería enseñarles a respetarla como se merece. –Sino lo encuentran para el amanecer me enojare… no les gusta verme enojada. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorna su rostro, asustando a sus guardias. –Limpien y preparen al prisionero de cabellera negra… se veía más maduro que los otros dos, con él empezare los entrenamientos para convertirlo en uno de mis esclavos sexuales, ya saben dónde y cómo deben tenérmelo listo… tienen una hora. –Mao se pone de pie y sale del salón, ira a sus aposentos a darse una relajante ducha.

* * *

El sonido de unas llaves hace que los cuatro que están en el calabozo alcen la mirada, viendo a cinco guardianes abriendo la puerta.

- Tú, ven. –ordenan apuntando a Itachi que se tensó.

- Itachi te recordare por lo que fuiste no por lo que serás. –Naruto le palmea un hombro, mostrando pesar y como si le estuviera dando el pésame.

Sakura frunce el ceño y Gaara se muestra preocupado, están por ponerse de pie e intentar derribar a las guardianas, pero se detienen al ver que Itachi ya se ha puesto de pie.

- Un error y estaremos peor. Tenemos que tener todo calculado. –dice sonriéndoles de forma torcida. –Cuando vean a Sasuke, díganle que yo robe su pornografía. –dice heroico, caminando hacia la puerta.

Sakura y Gaara cayeron estilo anime, pensaron que diría algo conmovedor, pero solo uso el tono de héroe a punto de morir para decir esa pendejada.

- Itachi. –Naruto se limpia las lágrimas que salen ante lo conmovido que esta.

Antes de salir Itachi les dedica una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto lloro con más ganas, solo falta la música melodramática. A los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Hace veinte minutos que se llevaron a Itachi. Sakura se muestra pensativa, buscando una forma de escapar, cuando terminen con Itachi vendrán por Gaara, es muy inocente para sufrir una violación, los otros dos pervertidos lo pueden superar, pero Gaara seguro queda marcado de por vida.

Gaara está preocupado, quien sabe que cosas monstruosas le estén haciendo a Itachi.

- _Itachi, camarada… se fuerte. Seguro estas sufriendo mucho, si salimos de esta te llevare con los mejores psicólogos para que superes esta violación… no te dejare solo en esto compañero. –_con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto mira hacia la pequeña ventana donde se refleja la luna, dando la imagen de héroe en prisión. – ¡_ay Itachi, ¿cómo has de estar sufriendo?! –_Naruto se resiste para no romper en llanto, debe mantenerse fuerte por el bien de los demás.

* * *

- _Bueno, bueno… no es tan malo como pensé que sería. _

Itachi está dentro de una bañera de oro llena de burbujas que está dentro de un elegante baño con adornos de leones de oro de donde sale agua que cae en la bañera. Unas sirvientas igual de peludas y machorronas lo tallan, otras le hace pedicure, otras manicure, le lavan el cabello y le dan de comer fruta en la boca.

- _Estuviera mejor si las chicas fueran más femeninas y guapas, pero no me quejo. Adoro que me mimen. –_Una sonrisa socarrona adorna el rostro del pelinegro.

* * *

- Tenemos que hacer algo o los siguientes serán ustedes. –Sakura mira seria a sus dos compañeros.

Naruto se tensó y mostró terror en su expresión, ni las películas de Chuky le dio tanto miedo como lo que su amiga le ha dicho.

- O tu Ying-hua, puede que haya una machorra que le van las tías.

Al oír esa voz femenina los tres voltean y se sorprenden al ver a Jiao sonriendo socarrona con sus brazos cruzados, Suigetsu a su lado apoyando su brazo derecho en el hombro de su gemela, sonriendo de la misma forma. Sasuke a su otro lado apoyando un brazo en el otro hombro de Jiao, sonriendo de forma socarrona, los tres en pose chulas. Atrás de ellos un desconocido que les vale mierda quien es. Y Kakashi alado de ellos, teniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca, viéndose perezoso.

Suigetsu, Sasuke y Kakashi ya no van vestidos como travestidos, le dijeron adiós al maquillaje, pelucas y vestidos. Suigetsu viste un pantalón chino color blanco, algo bombacho, con un cintillo grueso color morado y una playera ceñida, estilo china, con el cuello un poco alto y sin mangas, zapatillas negras.

Sasuke una playera igual a la de Suigetsu de color azul marino con un pantalón chino color negro, bombacho, zapatillas negras y su cintillo es color rojo. La vestimenta de Kakashi es igual, solo que su playera es verde seco, el pantalón y las zapatillas negras, y el cintillo es de color verde bosque.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi alza su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

- ¡Ustedes, bastardos! –Naruto se pone de pie e intenta alcanzarlos para darles su merecido por abandonarlos, pero los condenados están lo suficientemente alejados para que ni pueda rosarlos y solo lo miren con burla.

- _Sabía que volverían. –_Gaara les sonríe amigable.

- Tardaron. –Sakura camina tranquila hacia los barrotes y los mira seria. –se han llevado a Itachi, seguro ya lo están violando quien sabe entre cuantas.

- ¡Si cabrones, si tardaban más seguiríamos nosotros! –exclama indignado Naruto.

- Me responden ¿por qué no tardamos más? –Sasuke mira acongojados a los demás.

Los gemelos sonríen de forma socarrona, Kakashi pone expresión de lamento, debieron tardar más, pero como escaparon desde medio día pensaron que ya todos habían sido violados. A Xingke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a Gaara mientras a Sakura le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Teme! –Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada y Sasuke le sonríe altanero.

- ¡Déjense de juegos, babosos! –reclama harta Sakura, solo quiere salir de ahí. – ¡y sáquenos de aquí para ir por Itachi! –Sasuke frunce el ceño, odia que Sakura defienda a los demás guardianes masculinos.

- Yo que tu mostraría más respeto al hablarnos Ying-hua. –Suigetsu le sonríe socarrón.

- Sin sello te damos una paliza, con sello será más dolorosa. No nos obligues a usar nuestro poder para enseñarte a respetarnos. –Jiao sonriendo igual que su hermano, alza su mano derecha mostrándola envuelta en fuego a la vez que su gemelo alza la misma mano que forma una capa de agua de la palma, y ambos la chocan, creando vapor.

Los demás se sorprendieron al ver que ya tienen sus poderes. Dirigen su mirada a Sasuke que sonriendo de forma torcida hace aparecer su sello y que sus ojos se tornen rojos.

- ¿Cómo...? –Sakura no puede formular la pregunta, esos gemelos desgraciados siempre consiguen todo, eso le caga los cojones y eso que no tiene.

- Un nuevo amigo nos ayudó. –Kakashi apunta a Xengke que les sonríe amigable y ahora si mostraron interés los encarcelados. –es el padre de Mao.

- ¿Y confían en él? –Sakura frunce el ceño, los creía pendejos pero no tanto.

- Ese no es el tema ahora frentona. –Sasuke le sonríe con burla y Sakura afila su mirada.

- Déjense de juegos… libérenos y quítenos el sello. –ordena furiosa.

- Él nos ayuda a cambio de llevarnos a Mao de aquí limpiamente. –informa Kakashi.

- No te culpo que quieras desacerté de ella. –Sakura lo mira con compresión.

- Esa no es la razón… amo a mi hija y no deseo separarme de ella. Pero yo soy un esclavo, ella puede ser liberada de este mundo y vivir con personas iguales a ella. Mi deseo es que ella aprenda a ser aceptada por lo que es y no temida y utilizada por su don. –dice mirando serio a Sakura, la forma que le hablo sabe que merece su castigo, pero por su hija lo recibirá gustoso.

- ¿No es una ternurita? –dice meloso Suigetsu.

- Es de los tuyos Gaarita. –Jiao le guiña un ojo y Gaara se sonroja, no sabiendo si lo ofendió o halago.

- Como sea. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Yo no necesito más de Mao, tengo su elemento despierto en mi… pero ella es una de las nuestras, se ira con nosotros. –dice firme y Sakura frunce el ceño.

- _¿Por qué cojones tiene que haber otra guardián femenina? ¿Qué no es suficiente con Jiao?... solo espero que los dos que falten no sean mujeres, no me gusta que lo sean. –_Sakura frunce más su ceño.

- Para eso pediremos revancha… hace unas horas te dieron una paliza. –Sasuke acerca su rostro burlón hacia los barrotes, Sakura intento golpearlo, pero Sasuke fue rápido y ya tiene sus manos aprisionadas. – ¿quieres la revancha? –pregunta acercando más su rostro al de ella, casi rosándose las narices, haciendo que sientan sus respiraciones.

Sakura se sorprendió como se sonrojo por la cercanía, su aroma no le deja pensar con suficiente claridad, ese jodido elegido pasa de idiota, tierno o sensual de forma inesperada, sorprendiéndola, confundiéndola. Xingke se muestra sorprendido, es la primera vez que ve que un hombre osa a hablarle así a una mujer. Los gemelos ponen una mirada insinuante y Gaara sonrojado desvía la mirada.

- Oe, oe. –Naruto entrecierra los ojos, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke que anda de aprovechado.

- ¡No te pases de listo elegido! –Kakashi lo toma de los pelos y le jala la cabeza hacia atrás, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Suéltame vago! –Sasuke manotea, intentando quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Dele su merecido por aprovechado! –apoya Naruto.

- Oigan… por favor no hagan tanto ruido, nos descubrirán. –Xingke se muestra nervioso.

- ¡Suéltame! –Sasuke se logra zafar del agarre, claro, Kakashi le arranco unos cuantos mechones en el proceso, despeinado, adolorido y furioso Sasuke se endereza mirando a Sakura que tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Tks. –Kakashi tira los pelos como la basura que son, limpiándose sus manos con anti-bacterial que saco de entre su cinto de tela.

- ¿Quieres la revancha? –Sasuke la mira serio. –responde ya, si tardas tal vez me arrepienta y le diga a Jiao que pelee ella.

- Es mi pelea. –Sakura pela los dientes, viéndose furiosa. –mi revancha.

- Perfecto. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida como si eso esperara oír. –libéralos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Jiao, Suigetsu y yo iremos por Itachi, si lo dejo aquí mi mamá me castra. –dice mirando a los demás.

Los gemelos asintieron, haciendo un saludo militar mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, sino fuera por eso seguro lo deja ahí.

- Yo iré también. –Sakura lo mira seria.

- Tú iras con ellos. Tienen un sello que quitarte. –Sasuke la mira sobre sus hombros sonriéndole de forma socarrona. –además necesitas estar muy bien descansada para que puedas entrenar.

- Y yo me encargare de eso. –Kakashi le sonríe a Sakura. –si tu elemento es débil contra el metal, pelearas contra el metal hasta que puedas vencerlo. –Sakura sonríe, mostrando interés.

- _Jiao, ahora Mao… no pienso permitir que otra guardián sea más fuerte que yo. Venceré a Mao ahora, mostrando que soy más fuerte que ella, luego me encargare de Jiao… yo seré tu guardiana más poderosa Sasuke. –_Sakura mira seria a Sasuke que no borra su sonrisa altanera.

* * *

- _Mierda… seré violado y ni como impedirlo. Solo espero que sea Mao la violadora y no alguna bigotona musculosa._

Itachi está de pie frente a la enorme cama llena de mantas de seda y cojines de colores, viendo que sobre la cama hay solo una tanga de cuero masculina.

Al oír un sonido de pared moviéndose el pelinegro voltea, alertado y en guardia.

- ¡Ustedes…! —exclama sorprendido.

* * *

Mao entra a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo que sobre la cama esta uno de sus tantos amantes que entrara en su harem.

Ahí está Itachi acostado de lado, apoyando el codo derecho en la cama y su mejilla en su mano, con una sábana de seda cubriéndole la cadera, en una pose sexy y provocativa.

- Mi violadora será la más guapa de la aldea… que suerte. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona y Mao frunce el ceño.

- Los tuyos no tienen modales. –dice caminando hacia él.

- ¿Y tú me enseñaras modales? –Itachi amplía su sonrisa coqueta y quita la sabana dejando ver que solo viste esa tanga de cuero que le dejaron ahí.

- ¡O tal vez nosotros te enseñemos algunos!

Mao ensancha los ojos sorprendida al oír ese par de voces, voltea viendo a los gemelos. Jiao con esferas de fuego con las que maniobra, haciendo malabares. Tiene su espalda pegada a la de su hermano que hace lo mismo con esferas de agua, ambos sonriéndole de forma socarrona y con el sello brillando en su frente.

- ¿Cómo entraron? –Mao los mira furiosa, haciendo aparecer el sello en su frente.

- ¿Cómo entramos?... es secreto. –Mao voltea hacia la puerta y ensancha los ojos al ver a Sasuke poner su mano en ella convirtiéndola en metal. –pero tú no saldrás, ni llamaras a tus guardias. –Sasuke mira a Jiao que lanzo sus esferas de fuego a la orilla de la puerta, fundiendo el metal en la orilla, creando un sellado.

- ¡Awww…! Yo también quería verme chulo presumiendo mis poderes… maldito sello. –dice deprimido Itachi haciendo que a Sasuke le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Tu… ¿Cómo…? –Mao está más sorprendida por lo que hizo Sasuke con la puerta, pensó que ella era la única que podía hacer eso con el metal.

- Te lo dijimos, nuestro máster tiene nuestros elementos. –los gemelos sonríen de forma socarrona y Mao recuerda eso, pero pensó mentían, para ella ese humano es un débil que necesita protección.

- Controlar tu elemento es demasiado fácil cuando ya controlas la roca… es lo mismo, aunque aquí entre nos la roca me gusta más. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Claro que la roca te gusta más máster! –Itachi y los gemelos se tapan la boca, ocultando una sonrisa insinuante y lo miran burlones.

- ¡Cállense! –Sasuke sonrojado los apunta de forma acusadora. –y tú. –Sasuke mira a Mao que ha afilado su mirada hacia ellos. –le darás la revancha a Sakura. Si ella gana te vas con nosotros…

- ¿Y yo que gano?

- No estas para negociar. –Sasuke muestra superioridad.

- Tengo…

- ¡Ah-ah!—exclaman de forma cantarina y decepcionada los gemelos, uniendo sus palmas y pegando sus rostros al grado que sus narices se rosan. –tenías quisiste decir… hemos liberado a nuestros amigos. –dice ambos, mirándola de reojo con burla y Mao frunce más su ceño, nadie puede entrar al castillo sin que sus guardias lo noten, nadie lo ha hecho, está muy bien protegido, y entrar a los calabozos es aún más difícil.

- ¡Mienten! –exclama furiosa.

- ¡No somos mentirosos! –los gemelos voltean sus rostros hacia ella haciendo que sus mejillas queden pegadas, mirándola divertidos.

- Si lo son. –los Uchiha entrecierran los ojos hacia ellos y los gemelos amplían su sonrisa.

- Pero en esto tiene razón… viste que entramos aquí y tu ni enterada. –Sasuke la sigue mirando con superioridad. –el juego será así. Te vienes por las buenas o por las malas. Por las buenas: le das la revancha a Sakura, si ella gana te vienes con nosotros…. Por las malas: te secuestramos. Yo domino agua, viento, metal, roca, arena y rayo. Jiao el fuego. Suigetsu el agua. No solo eso, ese par de tarados. –Sasuke apunta a los gemelos que amplían su sonrisa. –dominan cualquier arte y arma, créeme son mejores que tú en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Con facilidad los tres te someteremos. –Mao afila su mirada, su instinto le dice que no exagera. –pero no creo que quieras que tu pueblo hable de como su prospecto de reina fue secuestrada con facilidad por sus propios prisioneros. –Sasuke sonríe altanero y Mao aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- ¿Por qué?... tú lo has dicho, tienes guerreros poderosos, ¿cuál es tu interés de llevarme a mí también?

- Eres de los nuestros. –Itachi le sonríe socarrón. –eso es suficiente motivo… ¿na Sasuke? –Sasuke solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

Mao se molestó porque eso que le dijo el pelinegro la haya hecho sentir aceptada… ella ya es aceptada en su aldea, ya no necesita ser aceptada por los demás… entonces, entonces ¿por qué se ve más sincera la aceptación de ellos en su grupo que la de su aldea?

- Una semana… en una semana Sakura regresara y te vencerá. –Sasuke camina hacia la pared de donde entraron.

- ¡Adiu! –los gemelos lo siguen, no sin antes guiñarle un ojos.

- La violación… la podemos dejar para después. Aunque con mi elemento, creo que seré yo quien someta. –Itachi le guiña un ojo coqueto y sigue a los demás.

Mao los deja irse, sorprendiéndose al ver que en su habitación había una entrada de la cual apenas sabe ese día.

- _Debes confiar mucho en tu guerrera para hacerme pelear contra ella sabiendo que la derrotare… está bien, le daré su oportunidad, si ella gana esta vez eres digno de tener mi protección. –_Mao sonríe altanera, por primera vez siente diversión y ansia una batalla.

- ¡Qué asco aniki, tapate con algo!

- ¡Qué grosero Sasuke, esta tanga muestra mi sensualidad!

- ¡Asco, Jiao apágate, no quiero seguir viéndolo con esa tanga, me traumare!

- ¡Tú, ignorante que no sabe lo que es sexy, por eso Sakura te pega en lugar de besarte!

- ¡Si máster, llégale con tanga de cuero a Ying-hua y te viola!

- ¡Cállense, ni quien quiera ser violado por esa frentona!

- ¡Jujuju se sonrojo!

- ¡No molesten y te dije que te apagues Jiao!

A Mao le resbala una gota de sudor en la única al oír a esos cuatro entre los muros de su castillo, lo cool no les dura nada.

* * *

Después de reunirse con los demás y que a los que faltaran se les quitara el sello que les impedía usar sus poderes, salieron de la aldea. En este momento tienen un campamento en un lugar alejado de la aldea de las amazonas, escondido y con buen terreno para poder entrenar.

Alejados considerablemente de donde están Kakashi y Sakura se encuentran todos los demás, han sido listos y se han colocado a una distancia suficiente donde tienen la seguridad que no saldrán heridos debido a los elementos monstruosos en fuerza que usaran esos dos.

Itachi, Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke realmente están interesados por saber la clase de entrenamiento que Kakashi le pondrá a Sakura, por lo que no despegan la vista de donde están ellos. En cuanto Jiao y Suigetsu están jugando cartas de lo más tranquilos.

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le pondrá Kakashi-san a Sakura? –pregunta curioso Gaara.

- Por más que le doy vueltas, debe ser uno muy bueno como para que en solo una semana consiga ventaja sobre Mao. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Por más que lo pienses…

- ...es obvio que el metal siempre va….

- ... a ser más fuerte que la roca. –Jiao termina la frase que ella misma comenzó a la vez que toma una carta y sin despegar su mirada de su juego de cartas.

- ¿Entonces? –Naruto mira curioso a los gemelos.

- La fuerza no lo es todo en una pelea, Narutin. –Suigetsu lo voltea a ver, guiñándole un ojo mientras con su mano derecha toma una de las cartas del juego de su gemela, la cual aprovechando que no está mirando hizo trampa para que tome el joker.

- ¿Están diciendo que le enseñara una estrategia? –Sasuke los mira con intriga.

- Algo así. –responde Jiao sonriéndole burlona a su gemelo que ha bajado la cabeza derrotado al ver la carta que saco.

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Gaara se sintieron más intrigados por saber cómo va a entrenar Kakashi a Sakura, por lo que dirigieron su vista de nuevo a ellos.

* * *

- ¿Te pusiste bajo la ropa el traje que te di? –Kakashi mira tranquilo a Sakura que está de pie frente a él.

- Si. –Sakura hace una mueca de desagrado. – ¿Quieres aumentar mi fuerza al hacerme pelear con este traje tan pesado? –pregunta curiosa, le haya lógica a eso.

- No, por más fuerte que te hagas la roca seguirá siendo débil ante el metal. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia y Sakura frunció el ceño. –La única forma de vencer contra fuerza es velocidad y estrategia. –Sakura muestra interés. –ese peso extra en tu cuerpo te ayudara a entrenar tu velocidad. En una semana serás mucho más rápida de lo que eres ahora, más rápida y ágil que Mao.

- Me gusta eso. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida y Kakashi ríe entre dientes a la vez que descubre su ojo a la vez que el sello brilla en su frente.

- Veamos que puedes hacer contra el metal con ese peso extra… Sakura. –juguetón le guiña un ojo.

Sakura borra su sonrisa mostrándose seria y hace aparecer el sello en su frente a la vez que se pone en posición de combate, ese leve movimiento le hizo sentir la carga del peso extra en su cuerpo.

- _Esto va a ser difícil. –_esa idea la animo, ella mejor que nadie sabe que si el entrenamiento es difícil el resultado es maravilloso.

* * *

Una semana después:

Es una agradable noche que Sakura se encuentra disfrutando. La peli-rosa esta acostada boca arriba sobre el pasto cerca del campamento, usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada, mira las estrellas de forma distraída.

Solo viste un short de licra color rojo que se le ciñe a sus torneadas piernas, una playera masculina que le queda holgada y larga, le llega debajo de los glúteos. Las partes visibles de su cuerpo dejan ver varias banditas, vendajes o parches de gasas.

Cuando alguien se sienta a su lado, mira de reojo dándose cuenta que se trata de Sasuke, que le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Felicidades, completaste tu entrenamiento… ¿Qué? –pregunta brusco al verla mirarlo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Por lo general me insultas, nunca me felicitas. –comenta extrañada, comienza a pensar que se llegó a quedar dormida y está soñando.

- ¡Si lo hago! –exclama indignado. –no soy un patán.

- Lo eres. –Sakura entrecierra sus ojos y a Sasuke le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Y luego porque te insulto, tú siempre empiezas. –le dice entre dientes, marcándose más su tic.

- ¿Qué yo empiezo? –pregunta indignada, a la vez que se sienta de golpe para poder fulminarlo con la mirada de un mejor ángulo.

Ambos afilan su mirada, intentándose matar con ella, pero después de un par de minutos suspiran con pesadez.

- ¿Y qué hacías aquí? Es tarde, debes descansar, después de todo mañana es tu pelea.

- Lo sé, solo me entretuve viendo las estrellas. –Sakura alza la mirada, viendo nuevamente el cielo estrellado. –en la ciudad no se ven tan claras como aquí… es hermoso. –Sakura lo voltea a ver y le sonríe amigable.

Sasuke se sonrojo al verle esa sonrisa, por lo que rápidamente desvía su mirada hacia el cielo.

- Vaya… incluso tú tienes un lado femenino. –comenta realmente sorprendido.

- Oye. –a Sakura se le hincha una vena en la frente, no sabe si la que la ofendió más: lo que dijo o el modo en el que lo dijo—y dices que soy yo la que empieza.

- Bueno. –Sasuke se pone de pie, sin mirarla, y es que aún sigue sonrojado, con la sonrisa de ella sin salir de su mente. –deberías irte a dormir o sino mañana no rendirás. –el pelinegro le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia el campamento.

- Sasuke. –ante su llamado el pelinegro se detuvo, mas no volteo a verla. –gracias por darme la oportunidad de tener mi revancha. Bien pudiste escoger a Jiao en el combate anterior y en este, asegurando el triunfo, aun así te arriesgaste y me diste la oportunidad a mí, realmente aprecio eso. –le dice sincera, aunque sus ojos, sonrojo y tono de voz dejan ver lo avergonzada que esta al decirle eso, pero necesita hacerlo.

- Contigo jamás me arriesgo, porque confió en ti… Sakura. –se lo dijo tan serio y sin mirarla para que no vea lo sonrojado que esta, sin más se alejó de ahí a paso largo y marcado.

Sakura mira sorprendida por donde se fue, sus palabras la hicieron sentir tan especial, hicieron que su corazón palpite con tan fuerza que hace parecer que se le saldrá del pecho.

* * *

En la arena donde pelearon anteriormente Sakura y Mao se ve a la segunda de pie, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y teniendo expresión de malas pulgas. Rodeando la arena están todas las amazonas, ansiosas por ver un buen combate donde seguro su princesa hará polvo a su contrincante por osar a pedir revancha.

- _Ya se retrasaron mucho, seguro se acobardaron y escaparon. –_más que molesta se siente decepcionada, esperaba más de ellos.

De pronto la música de Rocky comenzó a sonar haciendo que Mao mira incrédula por donde viene esa extraña música viendo como entre una zona del público se va abriendo dejando ver a Sakura teniendo la frente sombreada de negro debido a que la vistieron con short rojo y una blusa ceñida de tirantes blanca, en sí, su vestimenta es como una boxeadora femenina, incluso le hicieron varias trenzas en el cabello, fue obligada a vestir así, solo agradece que no le hayan puesto los jodidos guantes.

A su lado va caminando Kakashi vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca abajo del saco, tiene varios anillos de oro en sus dedos, un enorme collar con cadena de oro y un enorme dije de oro y diamantes—_todo es de fantasía—_se pintó la cara y manos de negro y su cabello parece que le exploto el boiler, no salió de una explosión, solo el loco se quiso parecer a "Don King" el mejor promotor de boxeo.

Atrás de ellos van Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Gaara, vistiendo pantalones deportivos negros y playeras de tirante color blanco que se le ciñe al cuerpo. Según los papeles que Kakashi les puso Itachi es el que limpia el sudor, Sasuke el que le da agua, Gaara el que le echa agua y Naruto el que sostiene las toallas.

Y atrás van los animadores que son solo los gemelos vistiendo igual que Naruto, Itachi, Gaara y Sasuke, solo que los gemelos tienen bandanas en la cabeza con el nombre de Sakura bordado. Jiao sostiene un megáfono y Suigetsu la grabadora de donde viene la canción de Rocky.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Mao y las amazonas, que miran a esos locos como los subnormales que son.

Sakura llego a la arena y Kakashi se colocó atrás de ella, masajeándole los hombros. Mientras los demás se quedaron cerca de la arena.

- Ya sabes bebita, dale en las pelotas. –aconseja de forma sabionda.

- No tiene pelotas, Kakashi… es mujer, ¿recuerdas? –Sakura lo mira de reojo mostrándose incrédula. –además en el box no se puede pegar debajo de la cintura.

- Esto no es box, es una pelea callejera. –Kakashi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Sakura ya mejor no lo contradijo o saldrá con una babosada más. –ya que no tiene pelotas, entonces pícale los ojos, jálale el cabello, dale pellizcos y embárrale mocos en la cara.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez y solo asintió, todo con tal de que Kakashi se vaya y la deje tener su pelea. El peli-plata que ahora es un negro con peinado de nido de pájaros, se salió de la arena, colocándose con los demás.

- Son unos ridículos. –le dice Mao mirándolos como el desperdicio humano que son.

- ¿Apenas lo notas? –Sakura la mira altanera.

- Te ves muy confiada, pero eso no importa, estabas así la vez pasada y te patee el culo. –Mao sonríe altanera. –aunque es mejor esa actitud a que te hayas escapado, tardaban que pensé que te habías acobardado.

Sakura se contuvo por no hacer una mueca al recordar que se tardaron porque primero Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto y los gemelos la despertaron, después la persiguieron por un rato cuando ella huía para que no la obliguen a vestir como boxeadora, después la atraparon y tuvo una batalla de forcejeos con Jiao que le estaba colocando la ropa. ¿Y su elegido donde estaba? El cabrón disfrutaba como ella sufría en las manos de esos locos, el único que intento ayudarla fue Gaara pero el condenado de Sasuke lo amarro. Cuando al fin consiguieron vestirla como ellos quieren, se demoraron mas ya que Naruto ayudaba a pintar la piel de Kakashi de negro, y luego tuvieron que esperar a que se secara la pintura para que se vistiera. De solo recordar todo eso se cansó mentalmente.

- Te bajare de tu nube princesita. –Sakura marca más su sonrisa altanera, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

- ¡Yuig-hua! ¡Yuig-hua! ¡Yuig-hua!... —anima Jiao a través del megáfono con Suigetsu haciendo unas señas extrañas a todo estilo porrista con Naruto uniéndosele.

Sasuke e Itachi se alejan un par de pasos de ellos sintiendo pena ajena. Kakashi les alza el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación y Gaara sonríe divertido.

Mao y Sakura se miran con seriedad, pero en los ojos de la pelinegra se deja ver cierto rastro de confianza, después de todo su elemento sigue teniendo ventaja sobre el de la peli-rosa.

- ¡Comiencen! –grita la amazona cargo de dar inicio a la pelea a la vez que se aleja rápidamente de ahí, aún recuerda la monstruosa fuerza de esas dos.

El sello de ambas femeninas se dejó ver en su frente. Sakura cerró sus ojos apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda, y cogió el suficiente impulso para acercarse a Mao de un solo paso, apenas apoyando su pie derecho en el suelo y le lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho.

Mao sorprendida por su velocidad hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, esquivando por los pelos el golpe que iba directo a su rostro al mismo tiempo que retrocedió un paso, pero nada más aseguro su posición ya que tiene a Sakura frente a ella dispuesta a encestarle otro golpe.

Mao rápidamente se agacho y levanto su puño derecho, dándole en la barbilla a la peli-rosa, elevándola unos cuantos metros de la arena.

Sakura había cerrado sus ojos por el golpe y al abrirlos se encuentra con Mao encima de ella dispuesta a mandarla de regreso al suelo de una patada. La peli-rosa moviendo ligeramente su mano derecha hizo que un pilar de roca se interpusiera entre el pie de la pelinegra y su rostro.

Mao entrecerró los ojos con molestia al dispersarse la nube de polvo causada por el choque de su pie con el pilar de roca, y ensancha los ojos al no ver a Sakura pero al siguiente segundo mira a su izquierda viendo el puño de Sakura muy cerca. Ese segundo que tardó en reaccionar le costó el poder esquivarlo, por lo que salió disparada unos cuantos metros gracias al golpe que la peli-rosa le atino en la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Auch! –Itachi, Kakashi, los gemelos y Naruto hacen una mueca de dolor.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, había visto la velocidad que Sakura adquirió en el último entrenamiento que vio de ella, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso.

Mao se pone de pie y con su mano derecha se limpia el hilo de sangre que resbala por la comisura de sus labios, para después escupir un poco de sangre de su boca.

- ¿Saben que me sorprende más? –Itachi mira a sus aliados con diversión. –que no le haya tumbado unos cuantos dientes con ese golpe.

- Debe tener dientes fuertes. –Naruto se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Y agradezco eso, sino arruinaría su belleza que se quede chimuela. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona a la vez que choca su mano derecha con la de Naruto que ríe divertido.

Sasuke roda los ojos y a Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras los demás sonríen burlones.

Mao le dirige una mirada enojada a la peli-rosa, la cual le regresa una mirada de lo más arrogante, mientras esta parada en pose chula con su mano en la cintura.

- ¿No se está confiando mucho Sakura? –Gaara mira preocupado a los demás que lo ignoran vilmente, deprimiéndolo.

- Vamos princesita, patéame el culo. –comenta con mofa Sakura.

- Eso es lo que haré. –le responde furiosa y Sakura amplía su sonrisa altanera.

La peli-rosa da un ligero puntapié en el suelo, provocando que una pequeña piedra salga disparada hacia Mao quien movió su cabeza a un lado, esquivándola y al posar su mirada al frente ve a Sakura corriendo hacia ella, por lo que vuelve sus brazos con metal dispuesta a atinarle un golpe en lo que la peli-rosa se acerque más a ella, pero solo le dio tiempo de cubrir su rostro con ambos brazos colocados en forma de cruz ya que de pronto Sakura ya estaba frente a ella repartiéndole un puñetazo.

No es que la peli-rosa haya desaparecido, simplemente uso la gran velocidad que obtuvo en el entrenamiento para moverse rápidamente al punto ciego de Mao, lo que hizo parecer que hubiera desaparecido.

- Me sigue sorprendiendo lo rápida que se volvió. –comenta Itachi silbando en forma de impresión y Naruto y Gaara asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy buen maestro. –Kakashi sonríe con arrogancia y Sasuke vuelve a rodar los ojos, ese ya tiene el ego bien subido y se encarga él mismo de subírselo más.

- Será divertida ahora una pelea contra Yuig-hua, ¿na? –Suigetsu mira divertido a su hermana que muestra una sonrisa enigmática sin apartar la vista de la pelea.

Sakura está repartiendo golpe tras golpe a una gran velocidad, todos esos golpes están dirigidos al mismo punto: en el centro de la cruz formada por los brazos de Mao.

La peli-rosa da el último golpe para luego retroceder de un salto al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Mao caen pesadamente a los costados de su cuerpo.

Mao retira el metal de ellos, dejándolos ver llenos de moretones, además de sentirlos entumecidos que de no haber sido porque el metal los cubría seguro ahora tendría los huesos hechos aserrín.

- ¡Auch! –Itachi y Naruto hacen una mueca de dolor al ver los brazos de la pelinegra.

Las amazonas miran sorprendidas a su princesa, es la primera vez que ven a alguien darle una pelea así.

Mao traslada todo su peso a su pierna izquierda para coger impulso y acercarse rápidamente a Sakura, la cual no alcanzo a reaccionar y no pudo esquivar la patada de la pelinegra en su rostro. Sin esperar que la trayectoria de Sakura se detenga, Mao corrió hacia ella rebasándola y la pateo de nuevo mandándola a volar a la dirección contraria.

Sasuke frunce el ceño al ver a Sakura caer al suelo escupiendo sangre. Naruto y Gaara se muestran preocupados, mientras que Kakashi e Itachi se muestran serios. En cuanto Suigetsu sonríe socarrón al ver a Jiao mostrar más interesados en la pelea.

Sakura abre los ojos de golpe y se hace a un lado justo cuando Mao aterrizo donde hace un segundo estaba, impactando su pie en la arena, provocando un temblor y que la superficie se agrietara. De no haberse movido, esa patada le habría hecho añicos el cráneo a Sakura.

La arena está rodeada por una nube de polvo debido al impacto que recibió de Mao. Los ojos de Mao captan una sombra moviéndose a su izquierda por lo que sin dudarlo lanza una patada dándole en el abdomen. Sonríe altanera al haberle atinado, pero luego ensancha los ojos al ver como "Sakura" se convierte en roca y se desmorona. Voltea rápidamente a su derecha y al ver a Sakura cerca de ella no hace otra cosa más que cubrir su cuerpo de metal, justo en el instante que recibió el golpe de Sakura en el estómago, pero no contó con que el golpe haya sido tan fuerte que aun con el metal cubriéndole logro sacarle aire.

La nube de polvo se dispersa por completo, dejando ver a los espectadores a Mao y a Sakura paradas una frente a la otra, respirando agitadas, aterradas, sudorosas y con sangre resbalando de la comisura de sus labios.

Mao cierra los ojos y cae de rodillas al suelo, desplomándose por completo, quedando inconsciente. Las amazonas tienen los ojos muy abiertos al ver a su princesa derrotada, ninguna sabiendo lo que paso dentro de esa cortina de polvo que no les dejo ver el final de la pelea. Los únicos que supieron lo que paso fueron los guardianes y su elegido, no podrían ver pero si sentir la energía de ambas, sintieron como Sakura con su energía roca repartió varios golpes hacia Mao, al sentir la energía de la pelinegra disminuir supusieron que de alguno u otra forma algo la imposibilito defenderse, tal vez algún golpe que la lastimo o distrajo.

- ¡Sakura-chan gano! –Naruto corre emocionado hacia Sakura, tomándola de la cintura y alzándola.

Ante la sorpresa la peli-rosa no pudo evitar que la cargara. Sasuke a grandes zancadas camino hacia ellos y le da un coscorrón a Naruto, haciendo que suelte a Sakura.

- ¡¿Por qué me pegas, teme?! –reclama enfurecido, sobándose su cabecita y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Por dobe! –le grita furioso.

- ¿Seguro que fue por eso Sasukito? –Itachi que ya está alado de su hermano lo mira burlón. – ¿no fue por algo más?... mentir es malo, recuérdalo.

- ¡No te metas sabandija!

- ¿A quién llamas sabandijas, mocoso? –Itachi indignado lo toma de las mejillas y se las comienza a jalar.

- ¡Suegtame! –grita enfurecido, manoseando para quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Si, estíraselas hasta arrancárselas Itachi-nii! –anima Naruto sonriendo travieso.

Sakura suspira con pesadez, pasándose una mano por la cara a la vez que hace desaparecer su sello, esta tan cansada y le duele mucho los lugares donde Mao la golpeo.

- Felicidades, estuviste estupenda.

Sakura voltea a su derecha viendo a Gaara que le sonríe amigable y ella le sonríe en respuesta.

- Buen truco el que le enseñaste a Yuig-hua.

Kakashi deja de mirar el show que están armando los demás y posa su mirada en Suigetsu quien fue el que hablo viendo que le sonríe de forma socarrona con Jiao a su lado viéndose divertida.

- El ojo humano solo capta movimientos en vertical y horizontal…

- ...Por lo que los movimientos en diagonales o hacia las esquinas son más difíciles de captar. –Jiao termina la frase de su gemelo.

- Debimos suponer que no solo le ayudarías a mejorar su velocidad para ganar esta pelea, le enseñarías algunos trucos más. Gracias a ese truco Mao pensó que Sakura desaparecía cuando en verdad se movía muy rápido en dirección de los puntos ciegos–dicen los dos a la par ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un excelente maestro. –comenta con arrogancia. –el poder y la fuerza no lo es todo en una pelea. –dice con expresión de sabiondo y los gemelos niegan divertidos.

* * *

Mao sale de su habitación, vistiendo su tradicional ropa china y solo cargando un morral que cuelga de su hombro derecho. En su cara tiene varios parches de gasas y sus brazos están completamente vendados.

- Gongzhu.

La mencionada se detiene y voltea viendo Xingke que le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Se va?

- Hice un trato y perdí. –responde con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros y regresando su vista al frente para seguir su camino.

- Aunque la extrañare mucho, le deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que encuentre su verdadero camino, pero en especial su felicidad.

- Sigues siendo tan sentimental. –Mao alza una de sus manos en son de despido y sigue su camino sin voltear a verlo. –cuídate… papá. –aunque no volteo a verlo una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Xingke la mira alejarse sorprendido, tenía tantos años que no la escuchaba llamarlo papá que oírla de nuevo lo sorprendió tanto como lo hizo inmensamente feliz. Con una sonrisa en su rostro mira a su hija alejarse.

* * *

Fuera de la aldea están todos esperando a Mao, estar en esa aldea trauma y deprime a los machos, desean alejarse de ahí y regresar al mundo normal donde las mujeres no tienen más testosterona que ellos. Además con eso de que vencieron a su princesa digamos que no son santo de su devoción, así que "amablemente" les dijeron que esperen a Mao fuera de la aldea.

- No sé ustedes, pero ese "no regresen nunca" lo tome como un estamos muy impactadas por su belleza que si la seguimos viendo moriremos, así que por favor no nos lastimen más con su hermosura. –comenta pensativo Itachi.

- Si, también lo tome así. –Kakashi asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Enserio lo dijeron por eso? –Naruto los mira sorprendido y ambos asintieron. –qué alivio, yo pensé que era porque nos odiaban, no me gusta ser odiado. –dice aliviado.

- Enserio Naruto a tu lado me siento una erudita. –Jiao sonríe burlona.

- Nunca debe faltar uno así en el equipo. –comenta Suigetsu sonriendo socarrón.

- ¡Oigan, siento que me están insultando! –les grita indignado.

- ¡Se volvió un genio! –exclaman Kakashi, Itachi y los gemelos como si se tratara de un milagro.

- El tonito en que lo dijeron no me gusto. –murmura ofendido el rubio, cruzándose de brazos haciéndolo parecer un niño berrinchudo.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los demás que miran incrédulos a esos tres.

- Ya me canse de esperar, para mí que no vendrá. –comenta exasperada Sakura.

Sakura tiene algunas vendas, bandas y parches extras tapando las heridas que el combate de hace varias horas le provoco.

- No sé con qué clase de personas tratan, pero si yo hago un trato lo cumplo al pie de la letra.

Todos miran hacia la entrada viendo a Mao con brazos cruzados, teniendo ese porte y expresión de todos son escoria menos yo.

- Ya que la que faltaba llego, vámonos, necesito llegar a la civilización donde hay mujeres con menos pelos que yo. –comenta Kakashi empezando a caminar.

- Te apoyo, no sé cómo sentirme al ver mujeres con más musculo que yo. –Itachi comienza a seguir a Kakashi.

- Desde que los conozco ciento que ya pocas cosas me trauman, pero me topo con cosas como aldeas con mujeres más masculinas que yo y me sorprendo por ser tan ingenuo, sin duda siempre habrán cosas que me traumen, lo que me da miedo a saber qué será lo siguiente. –Sasuke camina a la par que esos dos.

- Máster lo mejor no es pensar en ello y mejor dejarte llevar por la corriente. –aconsejan los gemelos caminando atrás de Sasuke con sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca.

- ¡Veámosle el lado bueno: la más sexy amazona se vino con nosotros, eso es un triunfo dattebayo! –Naruto corre para darles alcance a los que van adelante.

- _Definitivamente son un grupo de raros. –_Mao los mira incrédula.

- Bienvenida, es un placer tenerte con nosotros. –Gaara le sonríe amigable a Mao.

La pelinegra se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras y la calidez de su mirada, el único que le ha hablado y mirado así ha sido su padre.

- Vamos Gaara. –Sakura comienza a caminar.

- Vamos. –Gaara sin dejar de sonreírle amigable a Mao la invita a caminar con ellos y esta asintió.

- Oye, frente andante. –la llama Mao mostrándose seria.

Gaara mejor comenzó a caminar, alejándose, si empiezan a pelear usando su súper fuerza saldrá mal parado. Con una vena hinchada en la frente Sakura voltea a ella.

- Es la primera vez que tengo una pelea tan interesante… Si alguien tan fuerte como tu ayuda a ese tal elegido para su propósito, no me parece tan mala idea unirme a la causa. –una sonrisa altanera adorna su rostro.

- Genial, más locos en el grupo… la idea de suicidarme parece cada vez más tentadora. – murmura Sakura comenzando a caminar y Mao sin borrar su sonrisa camina atrás de ella.

**Continuará**

**y bueno, ya se unio mao al grupo a ver ke tal les va XD**

**jajajajajaja ame imaginarme a kakashi con don king, sino saben kien es busquen imagenes en el sr google jajajjjaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SSUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
